Quiero ser padre
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Envidia es algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que tomó una decisión: adoptar un bebé. Y en Konoha hay un bebé rubio, con marcas extrañas en las mejillas, perfecto para él. YAOI.
1. Prólogo: El deseo

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

_Prólogo: El deseo._

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius Black se removió incómodo en su asiento y miró de reojo como Lily amamantaba a su ahijado. Notando su mirada, su mejor amigo James, puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, Padfoot. Hace ocho meses que Harry está con nosotros, ¿y todavía no te acostumbras a ver a Lily dándole de mamar? –sonrió con burla.

-No es eso –frunció los labios-. Es qué…

_¿Cómo decirlo…? _

"¿Quiero un bebé?" ¿Desde que estoy con Harry cada día me ha entrado la nostalgia de querer tener un niño propio, pero no quiero casarme? ¿Quiero ser padre, pero sin la necesidad de tener una mujer (o mago hermafrodita) y pasar por los nueve meses de embarazo? O de última… ¿Estoy pensando seriamente en adoptar un niño? La verdad es que ni él mismo sabía de dónde había salido este sentimiento y estaba un poco horrorizado por el hecho. Él no sabía absolutamente como cuidar de un niño (no podía hacerlo de sí mismo tampoco), pero desde que Harry estaba con ellos e interactuaba diariamente con él, la loca idea de querer criar a un bebé él mismo no le salía de la cabeza.

Y él no era un rebelde sin causa por nada. Si había algo que Sirius Black quería, él lo conseguiría.

-Hola, espero que no lleguemos tarde.

La voz de Remus lo salvó de responder algo que todavía no se había planteado el cómo decirle a sus amigos. Y tal vez, estar cerca de Remus, hiciera que esa idea loca que tenía se fuera un poco de su cabeza. Porque la pequeña gota de agua de Lucius Malfoy que estaba en los brazos de su amigo le quitaban todas las ganas de criar un niño.

Si Harry Potter era cariñoso, risueño y amable, Draco Malfoy era gruñón, demasiado dependiente de su madre y arisco con cualquiera que no conociera. Él parecía tener un particular desdén para todos los Gryffindors que no sean su propia madre. Algo calcado de su padre, si le preguntaban.

-¿Estás aquí, Moony?– dijo con sarcasmo-. No puedo creer que Malfoy le haya sacado el candado a la cadena que te ata a su cama, para que puedas venir.

Remus fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

-Es por actitudes como la tuya que mi marido no quiere que deje mi casa para venir a visitarlos –gruñó.

-Él tiene razón, no fastidies, Sirius –regañó Lily.

James por supuesto, no salió en su defensa, demasiado temeroso del genio de la pelirroja, así que Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó, maldiciendo el día en que Moony conoció a Lucius Malfoy.

En parte era su culpa, _maldición_; porque a él se le había ocurrido llevar a sus amigos a la fiesta de compromiso de su prima Narcisa, con el simple objetivo de fastidiar a la familia Black.

En esa misma fiesta, Remus había tenido la posibilidad de ser presentado a Lucius Malfoy y tratarlo. Las chispas habían volado entre ambos, inadvertido para todos. Los Merodeadores y Lily, se enteraron demasiado tarde del gusto del licántropo por lo prohibido, porque cuando quisieron saber por qué su amigo actuaba tan nostálgico, recién él les dijo que su corazón estaba roto, porque al día siguiente su amante secreto y amor de su vida se casaba con otra.

Mucho a su horror, él único que se casaba al día siguiente, era justamente el heredero Malfoy. Y estando tan shockeados por la noticia, no supieron si alegrarse y aliviarse porque el bastardo se casaba o apenarse por Remus.

El alivio ganó, por supuesto.

Ese era el peor de los Slytherins y era mejor que esté bien lejos y casado con otra de su especie.

Pero ninguno de ellos contó con que la mano del Destino intercedería allí. Era rigor hacer exámenes a ambos futuros esposos para saber de su fertilidad, así se aseguraban que la unión traería descendientes, que era lo que más se buscaba en estos matrimonios arreglados. Con la mano del Destino en ello, los exámenes tiraron que Narcissa era prácticamente infértil y debería tratarse mucho para lograr embarazarse.

Los Malfoy no quisieron saber nada de eso, por supuesto, no querían una mujer "estropeada". Fue entonces que Lucius le hizo saber a su padre, sutilmente por supuesto, que él tenía un amante que si bien era Gryffindor _y pobre_, también era un licántropo, lo que aseguraba prácticamente un 99% de fertilidad, porque estas criaturas oscuras estaban preparadas para reproducirse en masas. Y eso era lo que necesitaban Abraxas y Lucius, ya que ellos eran los únicos Malfoy que quedaban en el Mundo Mágico.

Y entonces, en cuestión de días, Remus Lupin pasó a ser Remus Malfoy.

Esto siempre fue motivo de discusión entre sus amigos, quienes insistían a Remus que su suegro y esposo sólo lo veían como una fábrica de hacer bebés, mientras el castaño refutaba que era amor. Al final, ninguno tenía la razón, porque la verdad era que Lucius amaba a su esposo, pero también deseaba que éste le diera al menos media docena de hijos que continuaran el apellido y su padre estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

-¿Y dónde está Lucas, Remus? –preguntó Lily, mientras dejaba a Harry en su corralito de juegos, junto a Draco.

-El Señor Abraxas tenía una reunión con sus amigos y se llevó a su primer nieto para que juegue con los niños de su edad. Él está orgulloso de su nieto, así que le permito que se lo lleve. Me da menos trabajo, la verdad. Porque cuidar de Lucas y Draco puede ser cansador –suspiró con cansancio, pero había una sonrisa encariñada en su rostro.

-No hubieses tenido niños tan de seguido –masculló Sirius, todavía de mala leche.

Remus lo ignoró.

Evidentemente, después de que Abraxas aceptara el matrimonio, siete meses después (porque los licántropos necesitaban menos periodo de gestación que un mago normal), su primer nieto había llegado. Había decidido que su nombre sea Lucas Abraxas Malfoy y desde que salió del vientre de su madre, fue los ojitos de su abuelo. El niño tenía ya casi tres años y su hermano Draco unos nueve meses. Porque el medimago había dicho que Remus debería esperar al menos dos años antes de volver a embarazarse y Lucius había tomado a pecho eso. No bien su hijo cumplió los dos años, el rubio tiró a su esposo en la cama, desechó las pociones anticonceptivas y se lo cogió hasta que quedara embarazado de Draco.

Según los cálculos, si tenían un niño cada tres años, para los cuarenta, ya tendría la media docena que necesitaban para mantener el apellido y después se podrían dedicar a disfrutar de su matrimonio, dejando a los niños con los elfos domésticos.

Sí, Lucius era el perfecto Slytherin astuto y lo tenía todo calculado.

-No seas así, Sirius –dijo Lily, volviendo a la carga-. Tú no sabes lo que es tener un niño –miró con una sonrisa a su hijo, que tenía la punta de la túnica de Draco en su boca-, ellos te conquistan y te hechizan. Cuando tienes uno, no puedes parar.

-Es imposible que Padfoot puede entender –rió James-. Creo que él seguirá soltero y sin compromisos hasta la muerte.

Remus y Lily compartieron la risa con el animago, haciendo que Sirius hirviera de rabia.

-Eso es lo que ustedes piensan –gruñó en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices, Paddy?- preguntó James.

-Nada. –Se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado. -A ustedes parece que no le importan mis sentimientos, así que no les voy a contar nada.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para ir a revisar la comida que estaba preparando.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Si es que era posible, la burla de sus amigos sobre que él no podría ser un padre, redobló las ganas de Sirius de tener un bebé. Por supuesto, dentro de todas las opciones menos comprometidas y dolorosas, adoptar estaba en el tope de la lista. Así que lo primero que comenzó a hacer la segunda semana de abril, fue ir al Ministerio a preguntar cómo podría hacer para poder adoptar un niño mágico. Por supuesto, con la guerra que comenzaba a ser más fuerte afuera, había muchos niños que estaban quedando huérfanos y él esperaba poder adoptar uno de ellos.

Pero resultó ser un trabajo duro, no solo por el hecho de que él trabajaba como Auror, sino que también la mala fama que había tenido por ser la oveja blanca de los Black habían reducido sus conexiones. Su maldita madre se había encargado de despotricar en su contra, por lo que resultaría muy difícil poder conseguir salirse con la suya así como así.

-Pero vamos, seguramente puede haber alguna opción –murmuró coqueto, guiñando un ojo a la bonita secretaria de Asuntos Familiares.

-Bien, señor Black –dijo ella, ruborizada y encantada de tener la atención de tan apuesto hombre-. Sinceramente, que usted sea soltero reduce mucho sus posibilidades. ¿Por qué no se busca una esposa y tiene un niño de forma natural? –sugirió, aleteando sus pestañas.

Sirius se contuvo de hacer una mueca de horror.

-Lo que pasa, preciosa, es que soy un Auror y todos los días me enfrento al peligro allá afuera. Yo no podría romperle el corazón a mi amada esposa, dejándola viuda y con un niño –dijo dramáticamente-. Sin embargo, si adopto uno, sé que mi familia podrá hacerse cargo de él si me pasa algo y también quiero ofrecerle un hogar a tantos de esos niños que quedaron sin padres por la guerra. ¿Por qué tener uno propio sabiendo que puedo dejarlo huérfano, en vez de adoptar uno que me necesita? –cerró los ojos y suspiró con dolor.

La secretaria estaba prácticamente lista para llorar.

-Entiendo, señor Black. Haré lo que sea para conseguirle ese niño que tanto anhela.

-Gracias, corazón –tomó una de sus manos y se la besó-. Eres un amor –sonrió galante.

Sin embargo, mayo y junio pasaron y Sirius no tuvo noticias de su bebé, lo cual lo enojó mucho, porque sabía que de alguna manera, su madre tenía que ver en esto. Era evidente que Walburga no iba a permitir que su hijo obtenga algo que lo haría feliz y, sobre todas las cosas, que adopte un niño que no lleve la sangre Black. Él no entendía por qué ella se hacía tanto problema, si supuestamente él ya había sido borrado del árbol familiar.

Bien, si su madre querría que esto se transforme en una lucha, una lucha sería.

Fue por eso que Sirius tomó unos de los consejos que le dio la secretaria, de intentar buscar un niño fuera de Gran Bretaña, en un lugar donde el apellido Black fuera poco o nada conocido. A él no le importaba eso, mientras sea un bebé, Sirius aceptaría cualquier nacionalidad. Así que escribió una carta, luego hizo un encanto de copia y contrató el servicio de lechuzas especiales para larga distancia y mandó cartas pidiendo que alguien responda a su deseo de tener un bebé.

-

***Mediados de agosto***

-

-Hey, ¿por qué esas caras? –preguntó Sirius mientras ayudaba a su ahijado, de un año ya, a dar sus primeros pasos, sosteniéndolo de las manitos.

James y Lily lo miraron seriamente.

-Dumbledore estuvo ayer aquí –respondió James en un suspiro-. Nos dijo algo muy alarmante, Padfoot, algo que nos aterroriza.

-Merlín, me asustan –murmuró, levantando a Harry del piso-. ¿Qué les dijo?

Fue la pelirroja quien le explicó al hombre acerca de la profecía que, según el director, posaba sobre las cabezas de su hijo y Neville Longbottom. Después de contarle todo, la pareja se hubiese mirado extrañada y tal vez reído al ver la cara seria de Sirius, pero el momento no lo ameritaba.

-¿Y ahora qué piensan hacer?

-Albus nos dijo que lo mejor sería que nos escondamos bajo el encanto _Fidelio_ –James suspiró-. Pero significaría que yo tengo que abandonar mi atrabajo, Lily el suyo y prácticamente estar desconectados del resto del mundo.

-Es una decisión difícil, por eso nos dio tiempo de pensarlo.

-Tienen mi apoyo en lo que decidan –dijo Sirius-. Aunque va a ser difícil no poder verlos o salir como teníamos acostumbrados. Pero supongo que yo tampoco voy a poder hacerlo dentro de poco –masculló para sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Obviamente, James lo oyó.

-Eh. –Hizo muecas de vergüenza. –No se los conté antes, pero tengo pensado adoptar un bebé.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, hasta que:

-¡¡¡¿Has perdido la razón?!!!

El grito de ambos Potter fue tan fuerte, que el pequeño Harry se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Hey, no reaccionen así! –Saltó a la defensiva-. Pensé que me iban a apoyar en esto.

-A ver, Sirius Black –Lily respiró varias veces para calmarse, mientras tomaba a Harry en sus manos-. ¿Tú escuchaste lo que acaba de decir? ¿Tú, el ser más irresponsable que conozco, deseas adoptar un bebé que dependerá de ti hasta para bañarse?

-Sí –hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

-Estás completamente loco, no te apoyo en esa idea loca para nada –proclamó James.

El pecho del animago de desinfló.

-Wow, gracias amigo –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eres mi amigo y te quiero, Padfoot, pero como tal, es mí deber hacerte ver cuando estás a punto de cometer una locura. –Negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero no creo que debas hacer algo tan irresponsable como adoptar un niño.

-Pero tú tienes a Harry –intentó razonar-, no sabías nada de cómo ser padre antes que llegara y lo estás haciendo bien. Con la guerra y todo eso, no creo que yo pueda vivir mucho o al menos casarme, por eso quiero experimentar el ser padre.

-Pero yo tengo a Lily.

-Hay un montón de padres solteros por ahí, yo aprenderé. ¿Lo hago bien con Harry, no? –sonrió. James miró a su amigo y después a su hijo y tuvo que convenir que Harry era absolutamente feliz cuando Sirius estaba cerca.

-Um, bueno. Tal vez puedas adoptar un niñito ya crecido, no necesariamente un bebé.

-Na… quiero un bebito, para empezar de cero.

-¡¡¡Estás loco!!! –chilló Lily, haciendo que Harry vuelva a llorar-. ¡Y tú también, James! ¡No te dejes convencer! ¡Sirius no puede hacerse cargo ni siquiera de un adolescente! ¿No recuerdas esa vez que nos propuso darle whiskey de fuego a Harry para que se durmiera?

-¡Ya te dije que fue una broma! –Se defendió enseguida.

-Con eso no se bromea –gruñó la pelirroja, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

-Digan lo que digan no voy a cambiar de parecer. Quiero un hijo y lo voy a tener, cueste lo que cueste.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

***12 de octubre***

**-**

***Konohagakure no Sato***

-

Las dos encargadas del orfanato de Konoha miraron con odio al demonio que se quejaba de hambre. Por supuesto, ellas no iban a alimentar al demonio, no deseaban que creciera y los matara a aquellos que quedaban vivos después del ataque que acaba de ser hace dos días. Pero el Sandaime le había dado instrucciones expresas de cuidar del niño y ellas no podían desobedecer tal orden.

-Deberíamos buscar la forma de deshacernos de él –murmuró una de ellas.

-Pero, ¿cómo? La ley del Sandaime caería sobre nuestras cabezas si le hacemos algo al demonio. Pese a todo, no quiero perder mi trabajo, por culpa de ese monstruo.

La otra mujer se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

-Supongo que debemos buscar alguna forma, vámonos por ahora, hay niños que sí merecen nuestra atención –anunció con desdén.

Abandonaron la habitación, sin remordimientos de dejar al niño hambriento.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

-Kaori, ¿tú sabes inglés?

-Un poco, ¿Por qué?

-Porque desde hace un mes que llegó una carta de otro continente, donde al chakra "magia", pero con todo el lío del Kyuubi, nadie la abrió hasta ahora. Además, está en inglés.

-Bueno, dámela que la leeré.

La otra mujer cabeceó y le entregó la carta, que tenía un sello con una "B" rodeaba de símbolos y serpientes que le daban un aspecto muy aristocrático. Después de tomarse su tiempo de leer y traducir mentalmente, los ojos de Kaori se abrieron como platos, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha aparecía en su cara.

-Creo que encontré la forma de deshacernos del demonio.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el nuevo fic. Espero escuchar sus pensamientos acerca de éste nuevo proyecto. Lo necesito para ver si sigo XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	2. Capítulo 1: Un niño en Konoha

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capí****tulo 1: Un niño en Konoha.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

*******18 de Octubre***

**-**

***Hogwarts***

-

La situación había llegado a ser crítica, por lo que el director citó a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix a que se reunieran hoy para decidir qué iban a hacer con los Potter y los Longbottom. Por supuesto, solo los Merodeadores, Albus y los Longbottom sabían de la profecía, al resto sólo se le hizo creer que ellos eran blancos a Voldemort porque eran los que más le presentaban lucha.

-Albus…- James dudó un poco-. Nosotros aceptamos estar bajo el _Fidelio_ –miró a su esposa y ella le sonrió con confianza.

-Nosotros también –suspiró Alicia-. Creemos que no hay de otra.

Albus asintió, sonriendo.

-No será eternamente –intentó calmar-. Entiendan que será por la seguridad de sus hijos, la suya propia y los que los rodean.

-Sí… entendemos –murmuró James con desgana, dejándose caer en su silla.

Remus, que estaba junto a él, sin ningún hijo a la vista (si bien Lucius dejaba que su marido esté involucrado con la Orden, no quería que ni él ni sus hijos tuvieran nada que ver con ello), acarició su hombro con un gesto de camaradería.

-Bien, ahora que lo han decidido, debo decirles que el encanto _Fidelio_ requiere de mucha concentración y un buen manejo de los Encantamientos, es por eso que deben elegir a un Encargado habilidoso para que se ocupe de lanzar el hechizo.

-¿Tú no puedes serlo, Albus? –preguntó Lily, aprensiva.

-Me temo que sería una opción demasiado obvia, querida Lily –sonrió agradable-. Preferiría que se decidieran por alguien más cercano a ustedes.

-Bueno, en este caso…- James miró a Sirius, que se enderezó en su asiento.

Pero Potter no terminó de hablar, porque en ese mismo momento, un ave marrón, con pecho blanco, entró al Gran Comedor, que era el lugar donde se celebraba la reunión. El ave extraña voló hasta donde estaba Sirius y se posó en el respaldo de la silla. Ella tenía un pedazo de papel enrollado en su pata derecha.

-Vaya, que ave tan peculiar para entregar un mensaje –comentó uno de los Weasley.

Curioso, pero también irritado de que lo interrumpan justo ahora, Sirius sacó la nota de la pata del ave y la desenrolló. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaba en japonés, pero eso no demostró ser ningún desafío para él. Siendo un Black y Auror, tanto en casa como en la Academia le exigieron saber más de tres idiomas y el japonés era uno de los cuales él hablaba semi fluido. La letra era pequeña, por lo que tardó en leer el contenido, pero cuando finalmente terminó de leerla, sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos y había una indirecta de agua en ellos.

-Yo no voy a poder ser… -murmuró, pero todos los miembros de la Orden lo oyeron, porque habían guardado silencio, ya que estaban curiosos de la carta.

-¿No qué, Sirius? –Preguntó Remus-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Me respondieron! –Exclamó, saltando de su asiento-. ¡Alguien respondió a mi pedido de un bebé!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién puede ser tan inconsciente?! –chilló Lily.

La verdad, todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Para este momento, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban enterados del loco deseo de Sirius Black de ser padre y nadie apoyaba la idea. Bueno, todos excepto Dumbledore, que decía que tal vez un niño podría hacer madurar un poco al más díscolo de los miembros de su Orden del Fénix.

-La secretaria de Asuntos Familiares me dijo hace unos meses que debería escribir cartas a otros países para "expresar mi deseo" de ser padre. Así que yo escribí a América, a otros países de Europa y al Oriente –leyó el pie de la carta-. Esta respuesta viene de algún lugar de los Países Ocultados, ¿recuerdas, Prongs? Ese lugar que está lleno de ninjas y llaman a la magia, _chakra_.

-Ah, sí. Allí no usan varita como nosotros, sólo magia sin varita y los hechizos se llaman **Jutsus**, pero la mayoría son más destructivos que otra cosa –recordó su amigo.

-Hmph, era evidente que alguien de cerca no iba a darte un niño –masculló la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Sirius hizo muecas, inafectado por las palabras de la mujer.

-Digas lo que digas, acá tengo la confirmación de que voy a tener a mi hijo –restregó la carta por el rostro de la bruja-. Así que si estaba pensando en hacerme su encargado secreto, no va a poder ser. Me dicen que tengo que partir cuanto antes.

-Primero tienes que pasar por el Ministerio para pedir tu licencia del trabajo, muchacho –gruñó Moody-. Y también un permiso especial para traer un mocoso extranjero.

-Eso ya lo hice hace mucho –hizo muecas-. Por alguna razón sabía que aquí no me iban a dar a mi hijo, así que hace unos meses que hice mis papales de adopción para un extranjero. Lo tengo todo listo, sólo me falta el bebé y la firma del encargado del Orfanato.

-Como me hubiese gustado que tenga tan buena disposición en sus años de colegio, señor Black –comentó Minerva.

Sirius sólo volvió a hacer muecas como un idiota, sin importarle lo que nadie le diga_. ¡Iba conseguir tener a su hijo!_ Tanto esperar y ahora por fin estaba por tener lo que tanto deseó en todos estos meses.

-¡Bueno! ¡Tengo que ir a preparar mi bolso y el de mi bebé! ¡Nos vemos antes de Halloween! –exclamó antes de pararse de su asiento.

Y sin tener consideración por el estado precario en que estaban sus amigos, quienes debían esconderse para que un loco no matara a su hijo, el animago del perro abandonó a grandes zancadas el Gran Comedor.

-

***Dos días después***

-

Con los cabellos un poco despeinados, Lily Potter bajó a abrir la puerta, mientras pasaba por la sala, notó que el reloj marcaba las seis treinta, y gruñó. Quien sea que estuviese fastidiando a esa hora tan temprana de la mañana se iba a ganar su odio. De alguna manera, no fue una sorpresa ver a Sirius Black parado en su umbral, solo él podría ser tan importante y desconsiderado como para fastidiar en estos momentos, y éste hombre ya tenía su odio, así que no había necesidad de odiarlo más.

-¿Qué quieres…? –masculló somnolienta, abriendo la puerta más en par en par, para dejarlo pasar.

-Estoy tomando ese aparato muggle que vuela en media hora y quise pasar a decir: "Hasta luego" –sonrió vergonzoso-. Recién ayer me di cuenta que fui un tanto desconsiderado con ustedes, al irme así de Hogwarts.

Lily lo miró seria, pero después sonrió.

-Supongo que no puedes evitarlo, siempre eres muy impulsivo –masculló y, después de respirar largamente, abrazó al animago.

-¿Y esto?– preguntó sorprendido, devolviendo el abrazo-. ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta que soy mejor que Prongsie?

-Idiota –Lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, mientras se separara. –Sólo quiero mostrarte mi apoyo con esta idea loca que has tenido. –Puso los ojos en blanco al ver la mirada de sorpresa del animago. –Sí, aunque no lo creas, lo he pensado y bueno… espero que el niño que te den sea lo que necesitas para poner ese par de pies que tienes sobre la tierra y aprendas a ser un poquito más responsable.

-Aw~ me enterneces, pelirroja. –Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con la mujer-. ¿Ahora me darás mi besito de niño bueno?

-Hey, no acoses a mi esposa –llegó una voz desde la escalera. James bajaba por allí con Harry en brazos, que miraba más dormido que despierto.

-No me atrevería a hacer tal cosa. Sólo tú deseas los besos de esta pelirroja, yo más bien tengo gusto de labios masculinos –guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea –dijo Lily-. ¿No debes irte ya?

-Sip –sonrió y se acercó a James para darle un beso en la cabeza a Harry y un abrazo a su amigo-. Despídanse de Peter por mí, no lo encontré en su casa; de Moony ya me despedí ayer.

-Bueno, suerte entonces. Recuerda que en ese continente pueden matarte por nada, Sirius. Así que no hagas de las tuyas.

-Sí, mamá. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Voy a tratar de volver antes de Halloween, para que lo celebremos con mi hijo, tu ahijado –guiñó un ojo.

Los ojos de James se abrieron en sorpresa.

-Será un placer –anunció.

Luego de otro corto abrazo, los amigos se despidieron. Poco sabían que un ese Halloween habría poco que festejar.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Sirius decidió que un transporte muggle sería lo mejor para él en este caso. Por nada quería alertar a su madre de que al fin estaba por conseguir a su niño, porque hasta que él no tuviera los papeles de adopción firmados, Walburga todavía podría frustrar sus planes. Era por eso que decidió hacer un viaje de casi dos días hacia Japón y una vez allí, alquilaría un "atomovil" muggle con chofer, porque obviamente él no sabía conducir y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Una vez que llegara a las puertas que le darían el paso a los Países Ocultados, le borraría la memoria al muggle y seguiría su marcha.

Después de que su avión aterrizó, cuatro horas más tarde, Sirius hizo todo lo que tenía en mente y ahora había contratado el servicio de dos "Chuunin" que al parecer eran Aurores de menor rango, y se dirigía a… _Konoha_. Sip, ese era el nombre de la Aldea que había respondido a su pedido de entregarle un huérfano para que él criara.

-

***25 de octubre***

**-**

***Konoha***

-

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? –preguntó un chico que no debe pasar de los diecisiete con un palillo de metal en su boca.

-Eh… el orfanato de su Aldea me escribió diciéndome que podrían darme en adopción a un niño –respondió Sirius, mirando aterrado la destrucción que había en el lugar. No se atrevió a preguntar nada al respecto, no quería dar la impresión de ser chismoso.

-Hn, es bueno que venga a llevarse a algunos de los mocosos que quedaron huérfanos –masculló el chico-. Puede pasar, pero me temo que deberá encontrar el Orfanato solo, en este momento no contamos con personal que le sea de guía.

-Está bien, puedo hacerlo solo.

El vigilante de la puerta asintió y lo despidió con un ademán de la mano, mientras volvía a adoptar una pose de cansancio eterno. Sin que él lo supiera, Sirius sacó discretamente su varita e hizo un hechizo que le indicara dónde había firmas mágicas de niños congregadas. Una vez que ésta le señaló el camino, él fue hasta allí. Mientras llegaba, no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver la destrucción que presentaban algunos edificios en la Aldea y sentirse acojonado al ver las caras de tristeza que muchas personas presentaban. Lo que sea que haya pasado allí, había sido grande y cobrado muchas vidas.

-

****Orfanato de Konoha****

-

Un nombre llano y, por las pintas, un lugar con muchas carencias, pero a Sirius lo único que le importaba era que su hijo estaba dentro de este lugar.

-Bien, aquí descansa mi destino –murmuró para sí, antes de tomar una gran inspiración y entrar al lugar.

Allí dentro vio gran cantidad de niños, muchos de ellos rechinando entre sí, que lo miraron con ojos anchos y esperanzados al verlo entrar. Obviamente, sus ropas costosas y cara poco familiar indicaban que venía al orfanato a llevarse un niño. Así que él desvió la mirada, desde que este extraño instinto paternal había despertado en él, la mirada de esos niños lo habían hecho querer llevarse a todos, pero no podía. Era consciente que un bebé iba a tomar todo de su tiempo y cordura para poder criarlo bien.

Tal vez, en el futuro, pueda venir a buscar otro.

-¿Necesita algo, señor? –preguntó una mujer que tenía pinta de ser empleada del lugar.

-Sí, soy Sirius B…eh, Black Sirius, y vine porque me mandaron una carta, para invitarme a ver a un niño que yo podría adoptar –Puso la sonrisa que había derretido a más de una bruja y mago.

-Ah –Los ojos de la mujer brillaron. _Así que éste es el extranjero tonto que nos va a librar del demonio. Wow, es muy atractivo y carismático. Pero lo siento por él, necesitamos que este demonio esté lejos de esa Aldea, cuando antes-._ Por supuesto, lo recuerdo. Por favor pase –dijo solícita-. Enseguida voy a llamar a mi compañera de trabajo, para que le muestre los papeles que debe firmar, mientras yo voy por su futuro hijo.

Las cejas de Sirius se levantaron y asintió, mientras que la mujer le daba paso a lo que parecía ser una salita de espera. Le pareció extraño ver el apremio de la mujer por traerle al niño y los papeles, sin siquiera preguntarlo sus antecedentes o hacerle al menos un pequeña entrevista.

-¿Black-san?

Sirius se dio la vuelta y sonrió en la mujer pequeña que acababa de entrar.

-Ese soy yo –respondió, con su japonés imperfecto.

-Yo soy Takamura-san y voy a hacerle algunas preguntas –hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Son puras cosas de rigor, así que no se preocupe. Por favor, sígame a mi oficina.

El hombre joven hizo muecas y sonrió aliviado al ver que las cosas se tornaban normales como él esperaba. Aceptando la oferta de una taza de té, Sirius se dispuso a responder las preguntas que le haría la mujer, mientras esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera y entrara la otra mujer con su hijo.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

En el próximo chap, padre e hijo se van a conocer. Recién cuando mandé a betear este capítulo, me di cuenta que era bastante corto XD

Y tengo una pregunta al azar… **¿Cómo les suena Deidara Potter? Ojo, es Deidara Potter, **_**no**_** Deidara de Potter. **Ayer tuve una vaga idea… ustedes me dicen si les parece bueno o malo.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	3. Capítulo 2: Naruto Sirius Black

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capí****tulo 2: Naruto Sirius Black.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba durmiendo, cansado de tanto pedir por su comida, cuando fue levantado bruscamente de su cuna. Alarmado, abrió sus pequeños ojos que para entonces ya denotaban que serían azules, y lloriqueó un poco. Se sorprendió al sentir como le quitaban su ropa y el pañal, que para esa hora del día estaba muy mojado y había irritado su piel si no fuera por la energía curativa del zorro.

Era un alivio para el bebé ser cambiado de pañal, de ropa y hasta recibió una botella de leche, antes de que lo transportaran fuera del lugar. Hubiese vuelto a dormir, si es que las malas vibraciones que el cuerpo de esa mujer no lo pusieran incómodo.

En la oficina, Sirius ya había terminado la demasiada corta entrevista y ahora reía junto con la empleada del orfanato, quien lo escuchaba con cortes atención, las tonterías que él le contaba de sus años de colegio. Sin embargo, cuando unos ligeros golpes llamaron a la puerta, Sirius cerró su boca con un tecleo audible y giró su cabeza bruscamente. Podía sentir su corazón batir con fuerzas, ante la anticipación de poder echarle la primera ojeada a su hijo.

Después de recibir respuesta desde adentro, la mujer entró cargando a un minúsculo bebé de abundante cabello rubio, piel rosadita, ojos azules atentos y con las más extrañas marcas de nacimiento en su mejilla.

Sirius Black siempre rió de esas palabras cuando las escuchó en el pasado, pero ahora que veía al bebé que se le acercaba, él supo que en verdad existía el _amor a primera vista_.

-Bien, le presento a su hijo, Black-san –dijo la encargada, descargando el pequeño cuerpo rubio en los brazos temblantes de su padre, apartando la mamadera vacía de leche. El hambre de Naruto era tanta, que se la tomó toda por el camino.

El animago sonrió tembloroso y tomó la cabeza chiquita en una mano y el resto del cuerpo con la otra. Lentamente, levantó al niño, para mirarlo de cerca, sonriendo con ternura al ver las marcas de nacimiento, eran en verdad extrañas, pero él las amaba. Le encantaba que su hijo tuviera algo tan extravagante. Iba a ser digno hijo suyo.

-Hola, pequeño. Yo soy papá –le habló con cariño, haciendo muecas como idiota.

El niño lo miró atento, demostrando una inteligencia que no debería estar presente en un bebé tan joven. Y, al asombro de todos, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por un milisegundo, antes de volver a ser azules. Las encargadas del orfanato se contuvieron de jadear o gritar en horror y miraron asustadas a Sirius, esperando su reacción.

-Qué raro –Ladeó su cabeza, confundido, pero después hizo muecas y besó la frente del bebé. En respuesta, el rubio se acurrucó mejor en los brazos que ahora lo sostenían con más seguridad y se durmió enseguida. –Bueno, entonces, ¿ya me puedo ir?

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí. ¿El hombre no había notado los ojos del niño? O tal vez solo le pareció un truco de la luz, después de todo, él no sabía lo que tenía el niño encerrado dentro.

-Por supuesto. Sólo vamos a entregarle su ficha médica y algunas cosas para bebé, que le alcanzarán hasta que tenga tiempo de comprarlo por sí mismo.

-Ah, ¿él es sano, verdad? ¿Tiene todas sus vacunas? A las mascotas le ponen muchas vacunas antes de dárselas a sus dueños –frunció el ceño.

Las chicas compartieron otra mirada. ¿En verdad iban a darle a este hombre al bebé, siendo que había semejante comparación? La respuesta era sí, no importaba quien sea, mientras se llevara al monstruo.

-Eh, sólo bromeaba. –Se apresuró a decir el hombre, al ver la cara de las mujeres. _¡Idiota, deja de estar nervioso y de decir tonterías! ¡El bebé ya es tuyo!_

-Por supuesto, lo sabemos –respondió una-. Por cierto, ¿con qué nombre lo va a inscribir?

-¿Él tiene uno, verdad? –quiso saber.

-Hai –evitó hacer un gesto de desdén-. Se llama Uzumaki Naruto, pero usted puede ponerle el que desee, es su padre y puede elegirle tanto el nombre como el apellido.

-¿Naruto?– hizo una mueca-. Me gusta como suena. Naruto estará bien, pero definitivamente eliminaremos el Uzumaki por el Black. Él _debe_ tener mi apellido.

_Porque así voy a hacer rabiar a mi madre y a todos los Black que se creen ser los mejores del mundo._

-Black Naruto será entonces –murmuró, mientras escribía en un papel oficial-. ¿Algún nombre medio?

-Sirius. Su nombre completo será, Naruto Sirius Black.

La mujer escribió rápidamente el nombre y después le alcanzó el documento al hombre. Embobado por su nuevo hijo, que ya se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, Sirius tuvo que ser llamado dos veces para que firmara. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, les concedió a las mujeres la mejor sonrisa y se tardó su tiempo en firmar, teniendo cuidado en escribir con paciencia su nombre. Este documento significaría un nuevo inicio para su vida, después de todo.

-Listo entonces, Black-san –dijo la mujer, enrollando el documento, para luego alcanzárselo al hombre-. Ahora es oficialmente el nuevo padre de Black, Naruto Sirius.

Hizo muecas, pero después frunció el ceño.

-¿No habrá problemas con sus verdaderos padres, verdad? ¿Qué se sabe de ellos? –Recién ahora se le vino esa pregunta a la mente y la verdad que era muy importante el saber eso.

-Muertos –aseguró una de ellas. La verdad era que no sabían ni quiénes eran, ni les importaba los que gestaron al demonio-. Eso es lo que sabemos, que ambos están muertos.

No era algo muy bueno para hacer, pero cuando él se enteró de esa noticia, suspiró con alivio. Ya estaba enamorado de Naruto y desde ahora creía que se le haría imposible separarse del bebé.

-Bueno, con eso hecho, hay sólo otra cosa que me da curiosidad –se acercó de manera conspiracional, cuidando que su bebé no se le cayera de los brazos-. Me da curiosidad saber qué pasó en la Aldea.

Al instante que dijo estas palabras, Sirius se arrepintió, porque las caras de las encargadas del orfanato se nublaron por completo.

-Me temo que eso es un secreto confidencial de los shinobis y aldeanos de Konoha, Black-san. Usted está aquí sólo por el de– niño, perdón, nada más debe de preocuparle.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo enseguida, sonriendo galante, levantándose de su asiento, con el bebé en brazos-. Entonces, creo que ya debo retirarme –sonrió en Naruto-, en casa están esperando ansiosos por conocer a este bebé hermoso.

-Perfecto, Black-san, fue un honor para nosotros que haya hecho tan enorme viaje para llevarse a uno de nuestros niños.

-El gusto es todo mío –hizo una breve reverencia-. Me han cumplido un sueño.

Dicho eso, Sirius tomó el paquete con pañales, biberón y una muda de ropa que le dieron las mujeres, ajustó al bebé mejor en sus brazos y salió de la oficina. Por el camino, muchos niños se acercaron a él para mirar lo que tenía en brazos, algunos con cara de decepción, sabiendo que el hombre no se los llevaría a ellos, y otros simplemente queriendo ver al bebé, puesto que los niños grandes estaban separados completamente de los menores de un año, así que no podían verlos.

El animago les sonrió a todos los niños, pescó algunos chocolates que tenía en el bolsillo y se los regaló a ellos, haciéndoles sonreír con felicidad. Al menos con eso se sintió menos culpable por irse sólo con su bebé.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, con su preciada carga en brazos, Sirius pensó en lo que debería hacer. La verdad es que vino aquí sólo con la emoción de buscar a su hijo, y no pensó muy bien en qué hacer después de eso. Y ahora que estaba aquí, le daba curiosidad conocer un poco este lugar, a pesar que le había prometido a Moony y Prongs que volvería para Halloween, pero ya que estaba aquí, podría hacer un poco de turismo. Después de todo, esa fecha no era tan importante como para estar juntos, no había necesidad de acometer, además no creía que volviera a este lugar en mucho tiempo y no podría perder la oportunidad.

-¿Qué hacemos, Naru-Naru? –le preguntó al bebé meciéndolo para que despertara. Frunciendo el ceño por ser molestado de su sueño liviano, los ojos azules se abrieron-. ¿Nos vamos directo para casa o nos quedamos a ver un poco de tu tierra?

El bebé infló sus cachetes y la mandó una mirada que parecía decir: "¿Para eso me fastidias el sueño?", y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo. ¡Nos vamos de tour por las Aldeas!

Después de tomar esa decisión tan apresurada, Sirius fue a buscar un hotel para que él y su nuevo niño pasen la noche y después vería para dónde ir.

-

*******Al día siguiente***

-

No pudo decir que pasó una buena noche, puesto que su hijo parecía tener un estómago sin fondo y lo despertó tres veces durante la noche, pidiendo su alimento y un cambio de pañal. Pero él ya se había preparado mentalmente para eso, aunque no podía decir que la preparación y la puesta en práctica eran lo mismo.

-Bueno, Naruto, creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de esta Aldea demacrada y después comprarte algunas cosas –le habló al bebé, mientras hacía malabares para colocarle el pañal correctamente-. Podemos ir a alguna que quede cerca y buscar algunas buenas ropas para mi bebé hermoso, ¿eh? –sonrió y le hizo cosquillas en la panza. Naruto siguió roncando-. Entonces, no vamos.

Y ese día, Naruto y su padre abandonaron la Aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, con sólo las empleadas de orfanato sabiendo que se llevaba al rubio heredero del venerado Yondaime Hokage.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Después de viajar algunos días por diferentes Aldeas, Sirius decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo libre y hoy, 5 de noviembre, se dispuso ir a casa. Por supuesto, su hijo y él ya estaban más que unidos. Naruto se había encariñado con él, porque el trato que tenía con su nuevo padre, comparado con la que tenía en el orfanato, era enorme. Era imposible que el rubito no llegara a tener gusto de él, por obvias razones.

-Bueno~ hemos terminado con tu baño, Naru –anunció el flamante padre, levantado con cuidado al bebé de recipiente de plástico que había agrandado mágicamente, para improvisar un tina de baño, que tenía un poco de agua enjabonada. Luego lo colocó en la toalla que ya tenía preparada y envolvió al minúsculo bebé en ella, antes de comenzar a secarlo-. Merlín, eres tan pequeñito.

Naruto se retorció un poco y abrió ambos ojos, para mirar a su papá y comenzó a quejarse.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que es hora de tu leche. Sólo déjame ponerte esta ropa complicada y te la calentaré –chistó-. La ropa de los Muggles de este Continente es muy extraña, ¿eh, hijo? –Lo miró sonriente y le dio cosquillas a su pequeño pie. –Creo que ya es tiempo de que vayamos regresando a casa, necesitas tener ropas de magos, que arreglemos tu habitación y compremos unos cuantos muebles. Y bueno… no es prudente tener a un pequeño bebé recién nacido como tu vagando por ahí tanto, ¿verdad?

Terminó de vestirlo y lo levantó en sus brazos, un lugar con cual Naruto estaba encariñado con estar.

–Tampoco quiero que te me enfermes, así que también debemos regresar a casa para conseguirte un medimago de niños. Tal vez le pregunte a Lily quién atiende a tu primo Harry.

Sirius siguió hablándole a su bebé como si éste lo entendiera, mientras se trasladaba a la sala que tenía la suite del hotel donde estaba parando en una ciudad turística, bastante cerca de Iwagakure. Con un pase de varita, convocó la mamadera que tenía previamente preparada, la calentó con otro hechizo y luego la probó, para que estuviera a temperatura adecuada para su niño.

-Ok, Naruto. Ten tu comida y cuando termines, papá hará nuestras maletas para volver a casa –hizo muecas, mientras ponía la tetina en la boca ansiosa del bebé-. Moony, Prongs, Wormtail y la pelirroja van a querer matarme por llegar tan tarde, pero valió la pena este viaje. Me encanta tu tierra natal, definitivamente volveremos cuando tengas la capacidad de recordar.

-

*******Días después***

**-**

***Mundo Mágico***

-

No bien pisó por primera vez el Callejón Diagon, Sirius supo que algo era incorrecto. Había más gente de lo normal, caminando y charlando alegres, parecían _relajados_ y _despreocupados_, algo completamente diferente al miedo y aceleración con el cual él dejó este mundo antes de su viaje. Con la amenaza de Lord Voldemort cada vez peor, era muy confuso ver a las personas así de felices.

No que se quejara por ver a la gente así, pero algo definitivamente había pasado mientras estuvo lejos y le daba curiosidad el saber _qué_. Así que, acomodando mejor el cuerpo dormido de su hijo en sus brazos, dejó para más tarde el comprarle ropas a Naruto y en vez de eso fue al Caldero Chorreante, para poder hablar con Tom.

Allí encontró al hombre, limpiando algunos vasos de la manera muggle, mientras miraba distraído los pocos clientes que había tan temprano en la mañana.

-Hey, Tom –saludó informalmente.

Los ojos del barman lo miraron sorprendidos por un momento y pudo distinguir una mirada extraña, antes que le sonriera.

-Ah, Señor Black. Está usted de regreso.

-¿Cómo sabía que me fui? –levantó sus cejas.

-Usted es un Auror y habrá notado las cosas diferentes allá afuera. No soy el único que sabe que usted estuvo fuera del Mundo Mágico en estas tres semanas.

Sirius frunció el ceño y meneó un poco a su bebé, al escucharlo lloriquear.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Tom dejó de curiosear al bebé que el animago tenía en brazos y miró a los ojos al mayor.

-No creo que sea mi deber decírselo, señor Black. Creo que mejor debería darle una visita a su amigo Malfoy y pedirle respuestas.

-Es Lupin –gruñó Sirius.

-No sabía que tenía un hijo –No pudo evitar comentar, ignorando la corrección del sangre pura.

-Es por él que no estuve aquí –hizo muecas-. Acabo de adoptarlo –Tom levantó sus cejas-. Sí, un sangre pura como yo y último de los hombres Black, ha adoptado un bebé nacido de Muggles –guiñó un ojo-. Asegúrese de repartir estas buenas nuevas.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y salió del Caldero Chorreante, no sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir la peor noticia de su vida.

Si tenía opción, Sirius Black jamás se aparecería en la casa de Lucius Malfoy por sí solo, así que en vez de hacerle caso a Tom de ir para allá, Sirius se dirigió hacia El Valle de Godric. Si bien sabía que sus amigos ya iban a estar escondidos, él tenía la esperanza de que Lily o James lo vieran desde fuera y lo invitaran a entrar. Además, quería pedirle algunos consejos a la pelirroja de cómo cuidar a su bebé.

Sin embargo, después del crack de su _Aparición_, lo primero que vio fue una casa destruida donde debería estar la casa de sus mejores amigos. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y apretó más fuerte a Naruto en sus brazos, cuando éstas cedieron y lo hicieron caerse de rodillas al piso.

-Merlín… -jadeó-. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Sus ojos grises incrédulos siguieron mirando la casa en la que tantas alegrías habían pasado con sus amigos. La puerta había volado y la parte de arriba tenía un gran hueco y manchas negras como quemaduras. Si no hubiese estado tan shockeado, él se habría dado cuenta que en ese lugar estaba la habitación de su ahijado.

-¿Black?

Pestañeó varias veces y giró su cabeza para ver a dos personas que se asomaban sobre él. Tenían trajes azules de Aurores y a uno de ellos reconoció como Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Q-Q-Que…-tartamudeó. Simplemente, las palabras no le salían.

-Levántate, Black –dijo Kingsley con pena en su voz. Hizo una mueca al ver al pequeño bebé en los brazos de su compañero de trabajo. _Así que consiguió adoptar a un mocoso_-. No puedes estar aquí, esta área está restringida hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Pero dónde están Lily, James y mi ahijado? –preguntó atontado.

-Te lo diré cuando te lleve a otro lugar, Black. Ahora camina.

Aún en estado de deslumbramiento, Sirius se dejó guiar por el Auror de color, levantando el cuerpito de su hijo, ya que su calor y olor lo tranquilizaban inexplicablemente.

Los Black fueron transportados hacia una pequeña casa que estaba no muy lejos de la destruida de los Potter, donde había otros dos más Aurores, que también miraron con pena al animago deslumbrado, aunque éste no lo notó. Kingsley lo hizo sentarse y después fue a la chimenea, donde llamó a Remus Malfoy y le comunicó en la compañía de quien estaba. Segundos más tarde, el aprensivo hombre lobo llegó a la casa mediante Flu, sin hijos a la vista.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Quiero dejar en claro una cosa: Este fic se actualiza todos los miércoles, no antes, no después. Si van a seguir leyendo, tengan en claro eso. Gracias.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	4. Capítulo 3: Tragedia en casa

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capí****tulo 3: Tragedia en casa.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-¿Sirius? –llamó Remus posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sonrió un poco cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron en la pequeña criatura rubia de ojos azules que lo miraba atentamente, en la seguridad de los brazos de su padre. _Así que lo has conseguido._

El animago pestañeó varias veces, saliendo del shock que lo había inducido el ver la casa de sus amigos destruida y miró a Remus.

-¿Moony?

-Sí, Sirius, soy yo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

Remus dejó salir un largo suspiro sufridor, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-¿Crees que podrías venir a casa? –Preguntó en lugar de responder-. Es mejor que estemos allí para que te explique todo.

-Sí, sólo…-miró a su hijo-. ¿Podrías cargar a Naruto? Me tiemblan las manos.

-Seguro –sonrió débilmente, tomando al niño de los brazos de su amigo. Naruto gimoteó un poco, cuando sintió que era quitado de los brazos familiares de su padre.

Sirius suspiró cuando le quitaron el niño, su piel estaba pálida y todo su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. No era tonto, en su mente ya se habían dibujado montones de panoramas de lo que podría haber causado que la casa de sus amigos estuviera así y ninguno de ellos era bueno.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, Remus convocó un elfo doméstico, para que trajera algo de té para ambos y la pequeña cuna que fue de Draco cuando era un bebé, para colocar allí al niño. Cuando las cosas se le fueron traídas, el licántropo colocó allí al pequeño, que no parecía muy feliz de ser dejado en ese objeto y él se preguntó brevemente cuánto ya había malcriado su amigo a este niño. Sin embargo, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hablar, así que el pequeño Black tendría que conformarse con ser dejado en la cuna.

-Te escucho, Moony.

La voz aguda de su amigo lo trajo de sus observaciones del bebé y giró su cabeza para ver la expresión rara vez mostrada por Sirius Black. Él estaba serio, su ceño fruncido y sus labios tan juntos que formaban una línea fina.

Remus suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse en frente del animago.

-Pusimos nuestra confianza en alguien que no se lo merecía, Padfoot –murmuró con dolor, apretando sus puños-. Wormtail, el pequeño Peter, él fue elegido para ser el encargado secreto de Lily y James, Sirius. –Lo miró a los ojos-. Pero –Su voz tembló- pero nuestro mejor amigo resultó ser un sucio traidor, una rata asquerosa, como su forma animaga.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? –A pesar que era casi evidente, Sirius se negaba a creerlo.

-Peter es un Mortífago, Sirius –dijo con amargura y odio-. Y lo primero que hizo cuando lo nombraron encargado secreto de los Potter fue ir con el chisme a su _Señor_ –escupió la palabra-. Ellos fueron atacados en el Halloween pasado.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –Gritó, levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Maldito traidor! ¿Y qué con James y Lily? ¡Harry! –Exclamó, abriendo sus ojos-. ¿Qué pasó con todos ellos? ¡Habla, Remus!

-Harry está bien –susurró con un hilo de voz, limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¿Sólo Harry? –susurró mirando con plegaria a su amigo.

-No sabría decirte con seguridad –murmuró tembloroso-. Cuando llegaron a la escena los Aurores, James estaba abajo gravemente herido y casi sin respirar. Ahora está en San Mungo, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte (1), y Lily… -tragó saliva-. Ella no lo logró Sirius, murió para proteger a Harry.

-Oh, mierda –Sirius volvió a sentarse en el sillón que estaban, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Estuvieron silenciosos por varios minutos, mientras Remus sollozaba bajito por la pérdida de una vida y la posibilidad de perder otra. Sirius sólo cubría su cara y no se podía decir si es que lloraba. En el fondo, se escuchaban los quejidos de Naruto, que cada vez estaba más infeliz por no ser alzado en brazos.

-¡Voy a matarlo! –Gritó de repente Black, asustando a su amigo-. ¡Esa rata de mierda va a pagar lo que les hizo a mis amigos! –agregó, empinando hacia la salida.

-¡No, Sirius! –Gritó Remus, agarrando al hombre por un brazo-. ¡Eso es una locura!

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Ese maldito tiene que pagar por destruir nuestra confianza y amistad! ¡Mató a Lily y a James, Remus!

-¡James todavía está vivo! –intentó razonar-. ¿Y no crees que los Aurores ya lo han buscado bajo tierra inclusive? ¡El muy cobarde ya se ha escondido después de la desaparición de su señor!

-¿Qué? ¿Desaparición? –preguntó confundido.

-Tal como lo oyes –suspiró, pero no dejó ir el brazo de su amigo-. Nadie sabe cómo, pero cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Harry, el _Avada Kedavra_ rebotó en él y en lugar destruyó al mago oscuro. Harry nos libró de él, Sirius. Tu pequeño ahijado de un poco más de un año es considerado un héroe ahora, lo llaman "el-niño-que-vivió".

-Pero… no entiendo.

-Nadie sabe cómo pasó, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Pero **él** se ha ido y muchos Mortífagos han sido enviados a Azkaban de por vida, aunque nadie pudo encontrar a Pettigrew hasta ahora.

-Ese maldito –gruñó, volviendo a recordar su enojo anterior-. Yo lo buscaré bajo cielo y tierra y lo mataré con mis propias manos.

-¡No, Sirius! ¡No puedes cometer semejante locura!

-¡¿Locura?! –Repitió incrédulo-. ¡Sólo debo cumplir con mi deber de vengarme por lo que nos hizo a todos los Merodeadores!

-¡Matarlo no solucionaría nada! ¡Sólo arruinaría más las cosas! –Gritó histérico, al sentir que Sirius se estaba zafando de su agarre-. ¡Arruinarías tu vida, idiota! ¿Qué hay del bebé que descansa en aquella cuna? ¡¿Acabas de adoptarlo y vas a volver a dejarlo solo por convertirte en un asesino de tu antiguo amigo?!

Aquello sí pareció entrar en la cabeza obstinada de Sirius y, como si quisiera comprobar las palabras del hombre lobo, Naruto eligió este momento para comenzar a llorar. Evidentemente, estaba asustado por tanto grito.

Como si recién se acordara de la presencia de su bebé, Black caminó lentamente hacia la cuna y se arrodilló frente a ella, estiró una de sus manos adentro y Naruto le dio un apretón fuerte a su dedo índice. Sus ojos estaban mojados, había un puchero en su labio inferior y su ceñito estaba fruncido. Él no pudo evitar sonreír, haciendo que este bebé liberara su cuerpo de toda la rabia anterior.

-Hey allí, bebé. ¿Estos adultos locos te asustaron con tanto grito, eh? –sonrió y una lágrima cayó en la cuna. Recién ahora toda la realidad que Remus le acaba de contar llegó a su cerebro y comenzó a llorar, mirando a su hijo y sosteniendo su dedo.

Remus llevó una de sus manos a su boca y también permitió que las lágrimas volvieran a sus ojos, como tantas veces desde Halloween. Aunque tuvo que limpiárselas rápidamente cuando notó la puerta abrirse y por ella entraron su hijo mayor, trayendo de la mano a su hermanito.

Al verlo, Draco corrió hacia sus brazos y él lo levantó, besando su mejilla. Lucas todavía estaba en la puerta y frunció el ceño en la figura de Sirius.

-¿Quién es?

-Es el tío Sirius, mi amor.

-Oh –se acercó al hombre-. ¿Tío Sirius está triste?

El animago levantó la cabeza y miró a la réplica de Lucius Malfoy. Se secó las lágrimas y trató de sonreír al niño.

-Sí, un poco.

Lucas frunció el ceño quedamente y llegó su dedo a su boca, una acción que repetía cada vez que estaba confundido o turbado. Su papi había estado muy triste últimamente también y ahora el tío Sirius lloraba como su papi, esto confundía mucho a Lucas. Se acercó un poco más y sus cejitas rubias volaron hacia arriba cuando vio al bebé.

-¿Bebé?

-Sí, este es mi bebé. Se llama Naruto.

Lucas sacó el dedo de su boca y extendió sus manos.

-Quiero –exigió.

Remus dejó salir una pequeña risita.

-Ese no es Draco, hijito. Y es muy pequeñito, así que no puedes cargarlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó obstinado.

-Porque no quiero que mi bebé se junte con pequeños Slytherins como tú –respondió Sirius, levantando la nariz en el aire, de manera petulante. Ya estaba más recuperado de su estado histérico de antes.

-Sirius –amonestó Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Uh-uh, mi bebé será un Gryffindor así que se juntará sólo con leones –hizo muecas, levantando a Naruto de la cuna. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, frunció el ceño-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Harry?

-Aquí mismo –respondió Remus, cambiando de posición a Draco, para que el niño pudiera tocar mejor el cabello de su madre. Su hijo tenía gusto de estar upa con Remus, con una mano agarrada de su túnica y la otra tocando el cabello castaño-. Cuando pasó todo, Albus quiso llevarlo con Petunia Dursley, la hermana de Lily, pero yo sé cómo es esa mujer con respecto a los magos, así que me planté firme y le dije que yo lo tomaría. Él quiso protestar, pero Minerva y Hagrid estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, así que no pudo decir nada. Conseguí ayuda de mi marido y mi suegro también.

-¿Malfoy te dejó? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Tuvo que acceder –se encogió de hombros-. Aunque me dijo que es sólo hasta que James se recupere o hasta que tú llegaras de tu viaje.

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Mierda, no sé si pueda con dos niños. Amo a Harry, pero…

-No te preocupes –interrumpió enseguida-. Él puede quedarse aquí hasta que James se recupere. Yo tengo más experiencia con niños y tiempo libre, después de todo.

El animago suspiró.

-Soy un padrino terrible.

-No, no lo eres –consoló con seguridad-. Serías terrible si aceptaras la responsabilidad sabiendo que no estás preparado, Sirius. Así que no te preocupes, aquí estará bien. Mis niños tienen alguien con quien jugar que no sean ellos mismos y eso es bueno.

-¿Dónde está?

Remus frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo mayor.

-¿Dónde está Harry, Lucas? La última vez que lo vi, estaba jugando con ustedes.

-Está jugando con los elfos –dijo el niño, mientras trepaba en un sillón, para poder ver a Naruto-. Escuchamos los gritos y Daco quiso venir, así que lo taje.

-Quero má –afirmó Draco, apoyando su cabeza rubia en el hombro de su papá.

Remus se derritió casi en la dulzura de su bebé, haciendo que Sirius ponga los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero ver a mi ahijado –dijo Black-. Y después –mordió su labio inferior- después podríamos ir a San Mungo a ver a Prongs ¿sí?

-Seguro –asintió-. Iremos todos juntos a visitarlo. El medimago que lo atiende me dijo que sería bueno que le hablemos, para darle ánimos de recuperarse enseguida.

El de ojos grises asintió y siguió a la familia, hasta que llegaron a una habitación de juegos, donde Harry estaba sentado en el piso, jugando con un par de escobas de juguete que tenían muñecos encima.

-Hola, pequeño Prongslet.

Los ojos verdes miraron enseguida hacia la puerta y brillaron al ver otra cara conocida.

-¡Paffo! –chilló, corriendo hacia el hombre, donde se prendió de sus piernas y sonrió, mostrando sus pocos dientes.

-¿Cómo estás bebé? –Se arrodilló en el piso, agarrando a Naruto con un solo brazo y usando su mano libre para revolver el cabello rebelde del pequeño Potter. -¿Extrañaste al padrino, Padfoot?

-Ti, muto –dijo efusivo, después inclinó la cabeza, cuando una pequeña mano salió de la manta que sostenía su padrino-. ¿Bebé?

-Sí –sonrió-. Éste es Naruto, tu primo.

-Ah –murmuró, mirando encantado la pequeña criatura.

-¿Naruto, Sirius? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre tan raro? –preguntó Remus levantando sus cejas.

-Es su nombre verdadero –reveló, mostrándole el bebé a su ahijado. Harry y Naruto se miraron, son sus ojos grandes fijos en el otro-. Me pareció extraño y a la vez bonito, así que lo anoté como Naruto Sirius Black.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo tú podrías ponerle un nombre extranjero tan raro –masculló-. Pero suena bonito, ¿sabes qué significa?

-Nop, no estoy seguro –se encogió de hombros-. Y no importa, si alguien se burla de su nombre, voy a enseñarle que lo hechice –hizo muecas en Naruto, que frunció la nariz cuando Harry le dio una caricia torpe en la mejilla.

-Bebé dindo –declaró Harry.

-Sip, es hermoso –besó la frente lisa de su hijo y después suspiró-. ¿Podemos ir, Moony? No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no vea a James.

-Seguro, espérame con los niños que voy a avisarle a mi suegro. –Ante la mirada de pregunta de su amigo, él se encogió de hombros. –Él está aquí, desde que Voldemort fue derrotado lo veo más relajado, tú sabes que ellos lo abandonaron cuando decidieron romper el compromiso pactados con los Black y estaban cautelosos desde entonces, pero ahora que ya no está, las cosas parecieron mejorar. Lucius es quien se encarga de los negocios de la familia ahora y Abraxas sólo se dedica a relajarse.

-Que bien por ellos. Ojalá mi madre pensara igual –Remus hizo una mueca-. ¿Qué?

-Tu madre ha estado como loca desde aquello. Lo último que supe es que se encerró en tu casa y nadie la ha vuelto a ver.

Sirius suspiró, se levantó y acomodó mejor a Naruto en sus brazos.

-Ella nunca estuvo bien desde que Regulus murió. Ella supo que él fue quien lo mató, pero lo siguió a capa y espada. Lo mejor para ella sería morirse.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sigue siendo tu madre!

-Por eso te lo digo, lo único que la mantenía viva era su esperanza de que Voldemort triunfara, ahora que él ya no está, sólo le queda la amargura de estar sola, viviendo en un mundo rodeado de personas que detesta.

-¿Tú no podrías…? –mordió su labio inferior.

-Ni siquiera lo digas, Remus –levantó una mano para detenerlo-. No hay posibilidad de reconciliación entre nosotros y mucho menos ahora que tengo a Naruto conmigo. No sé quiénes fueron sus padres, pero al ser extranjero sería tomado como una sangre sucia por Walburga.

-Supongo –suspiró-. Entonces espera aquí, voy a hablar con mi suegro y vuelvo. ¿Necesitas algo para _tu hijo_? –preguntó, con una sonrisa encariñada.

-Eh –olió al bebé-. ¿Tal vez un cambio de pañal?

-Bueno, entonces te llevaré al cuarto de Draco, allí podrás cambiarlo.

-Uh, ¿no puedes hacer que un elfo lo cambie? –pidió con una mirada inocente.

-¡Sirius! –chilló en reproche.

-¡Por favor! ¡Apuesto a que tú tampoco lo haces siempre!

Remus no pudo refutar eso, así que asintió y al fin fue a avisarle a su suegro que salía, mientras que por el camino le dio órdenes a una elfina para que ayude a su invitado a que cambiara el pañal a su bebé.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

***San Mungo***

Sirius miró ceñudo al hombre que los acompañaba, por alguna razón que no podía entender, Abraxas Malfoy había insistido en ir con ellos. Y en verdad que se veía tan raro llevando al niño cargado en sus brazos, pero según Remus él y Lucas tenían una conexión muy especial, también el mocoso era perezoso y con sólo hacer un puchero el imponente cabeza de la familia Malfoy caía su acto de hombre frío y se agachaba para alzar upa a su primer nieto.

-Cuando ese mocoso que tienes en tus brazos crezca y pueda hablarte, entenderás mi posición, Black –siseó Abraxas, al notar que el muchacho le daba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando-. Así que deja de comportarte como un idiota.

Sirius bufó y apretó a su hijo contra su cuerpo. _Mi hijo no será un malcriado como los de Moony_, intentó convencerse, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación donde estaba James y los adultos tuvieron que contenerse de largarse a llorar cuando vieron a su amigo inconsciente, pálido y delgado. Black tomó una de sus manos y le dio un ligero beso en la frente a su amigo, haciendo que su cabello largo tapara su cara, para que nadie viera las dos rebeldes lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, que fue invisible para el resto, no así para Naruto, quien frunció su ceñito al sentir una gota de agua en su cara.

-Hey, Prongs, soy yo, Padfoot –murmuró a su amigo-. Ya regresé y traje a tu ahijado, así que más vale que te despiertes pronto, porque quiero inscribirlo en el Ministerio como mi hijo legal y tú debes estar allí conmigo.

Los amigos se quedaron en la habitación, sentados cerca de la cama, con Sirius cargando a Harry que miraba como dormía Naruto y Draco en el regazo de su papá. Abraxas había salido con Lucas, para buscar el medimago que estaba tratando a James.

-¿Qué pasó con Lily? –preguntó de repente Sirius, haciendo que la cabeza de Harry se levantara, al escuchar el nombre familiar.

-¿Mamá? –inclinó su cabeza, para mirar a su padrino a los ojos.

Remus y Sirius se miraron y el licántropo suspiró.

-La enterramos en una ceremonia privada en el cementerio que está en el Valle. Allí están los antepasados de James, después de todo.

-¿Mamá? –insistió Harry, enfadado al no ser hecho caso.

-Mami está lejos, Harry –Remus acarició su cabeza y le sonrió con tristeza-. ¿Recuerdas que ya te lo expliqué? Ella está allá –señaló para arriba-, en el cielo.

-Mamá –hizo un puchero y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero un lloriqueo de Naruto lo distrajo-. ¿Qué bebé?

-Creo que tiene hambre –Sirius agradeció el estómago insaciable de su hijo, que lo salvó de una situación torpe de tener que consolar a Harry.

-¿Traes algo que qué alimentarlo?

-Eh, sí, sí tengo –bajó a su ahijado de su regazo y buscó algo en su bolsillo. De allí extrajo un bolso que agrandó con su varita, rebuscó otro poco dentro del bolso y sacó la mamadera llena de leche, que calentó con otro uso de magia-. Aquí tienes, Naruto –le alcanzó la comida-. No hace falta que rompas los tímpanos de papá.

Mientras que Sirius alimentaba a su hijo, y Harry y Draco lo miraban con curiosidad, Abraxas entró a la habitación, con su nieto de la mano.

-El medimago dice que Potter está evolucionando bien a los tratamientos que le están practicando –anunció-. Asegura que si su evolución sigue así, en dos semanas estará despertando.

-¡¿Dos semanas?!

-La maldición que recibió fue creada por el Señor Oscuro, Black –lo miró seriamente-. Es un milagro que se haya salvado, cualquier otro hubiese muerto con sólo la mitad de la intensidad de la maldición que recibió tu amigo.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Entiendo –suspiró y después miró a Moony-. Podría llevarme a Harry por algunos días, si es que se te hace muy pesado dos semanas más.

-Para nada, no seas tonto, ya te lo dije –sonrió-. Tener otro niño en casa no representa ningún trabajo extra para mí. Además, tu vives solo en aquel departamento –frunció el ceño-. Deberías buscarte una casa en cuanto puedas, no es bueno criar un bebé en un departamento.

-Sí, sí… ya me buscaré un lugar –miró a su amigo en cama-. Probablemente uno donde pueda vivir con James, no creo que él quiero regresar más al Valle de Godric.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1)No quiero matar a James ó.o

Bien sí… ni Muggles ni padrino para Harry, para eso está su papá XD

Entonces, ahora que saben de mi gran secreto: para James… ¿Zabuza o Jiraiya? Pueden darme una tercera opción, pero con la condición de que sea del mundo ninja y casi de la misma edad de James (O sea, no Tsunade, Iruka o Kakashi) no importa si es hombre o mujer.

Pero por ahora mi idea es Zabuza o Jiraiya. Ustedes me dicen cómo se ve XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	5. Capítulo 4: Inicio de una nueva vida

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capí****tulo 4: Inicio de una nueva vida.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Mientras que esperaban a que James despertara, a Sirius le llegó la noticia de que su madre murió en su casa, las circunstancias de la muerte no pudieron ser justificadas, pero él supo que ella simplemente se había dejado morir, después de que todas sus ilusiones de exterminar a los Muggles y sangres sucias se rompieran con la caída de su Señor. Él hizo un pequeño acto de presencia en el velorio, sólo para despedirse de ella para siempre, allí vio a sus primos y le pareció notar que Bellatrix estaba más rara de lo normal, aunque no le prestó mucha atención.

Al día siguiente, él se arrepentiría enormemente de esa decisión de dejarla pasar, porque la primera plana de los diarios fue que Bellatrix y otros presuntos Mortífagos atacaron a los Longbottom con el encanto _Cruciatus_, dejando definitivamente trastornados a Alice y Frank Longbottom, por lo que su hijo Neville tuvo que irse a vivir con su abuela.

-Es innecesario que te culpes –Remus acarició su hombro-. No podrías saber lo que su mente trastornada podría llegar a hacer.

-Ah, Merlín. –Se revolvió el cabello y miró de reojo la pequeña cuna que le había comprado a su hijo, hecha de roble, con dibujos bañados en oro. Su hijo había tenido gusto enseguida de ella y ahora dormía allí. –No sé por qué Frank decidió romper el _Fidelio_ tan pronto, se confiaron demasiado y ahora pasa esto.

-Albus mismo lo dijo, pero ellos no quisieron escucharlo –Negó con la cabeza-. Es una pena, la verdad.

-¿Crees que la mamá de Frank hará un buen trabajo?

-Si tú puedes criar a Naruto, ella podrá con Neville.

-Ja-ja-ja –rió sarcástico-. Gracias, Moony.

-De nada, Padfoot –sonrió de lado, imitando una sonrisa muy característica de su marido.

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación del bebé durmiente, dejando un elfo que Remus le había prestado a Sirius por un tiempo, hasta que éste se comprara el suyo propio y fueron a la Sala, donde Draco y Harry estaban jugando a hacer castillos con maderitas, mandados por Lucas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto al testamento?

-Ni idea, todavía no me entra en la cabeza que ella me haya dejado todo a mí, inclusive la casa, que juró que jamás volvería a pisar si me iba a vivir con los Potter en mis años de colegio –resopló-. Esto sólo demuestra que estaba loca.

-Mmmhhh, pero recuerda que ella también priorizaba mucho su apellido. Supongo que te dejó todo porque tú eres el único hombre con apellido Black. Debió conservar esperanzas de que tuvieras hijos que continuaran el apellido.

Sirius dejó salir una risa, que sonó más bien a un ladrido de perro.

-Bueno, puede ser que llegue a tener hijos propios, pero Naruto siempre será el que herede todo primero –sonrió-. Alguien que ella llamaría sangre sucia será el primer heredero en la pura y antigua familia Black.

-Típico de ti –chasqueó-. Fastidiando a tu familia hasta el final.

El animago hizo muecas.

-Es su culpa por ser unos bastardos discriminadores.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Remus y Sirius intentaron no correr, pero su prisa era mucha, puesto que habían recibido una lechuza que les decía que James Potter había despertado de su inconsciencia y preguntaba por sus amigos.

Todos los niños habían quedado en la mansión Malfoy y el animago estaba algo inquieto, esta era la primera vez que se separaba de su hijo, desde que lo había tenido en sus brazos por primera vez, pero entendía la necesidad de hacer esto ellos dos solos. Si James estaba despierto, necesitaba caras familiares y no el llanto que un bebé podría dar en cualquier momento. Discutieron si traer a Harry o no, pero no sabían si ver al pequeño podría abrumar a James cuando le contaran lo que había pasado para que él estuviera allí.

Apenas si tuvieron el atino de golpear la puerta, antes de entrar. Efectivamente, su mejor amigo estaba allí, luciendo todavía algo confundido, pero sonriente a pesar de todo, al verlos.

-Hey –saludó en un susurro ronco, el nulo uso de su voz en estos días se hacía evidente.

-¡Prongs! –exclamó Sirius con efusión. Corrió hasta llegar a su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Padfoot, lo asfixias! –regañó Remus, llegando al lado de sus amigos con más tranquilidad. Avergonzado, Black lo soltó y fue el turno del hombre lobo de abrazar a su amigo más apaciblemente, besando su mejilla.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron entre ellos, antes que Remus comenzara a llorar. James y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Que Malfoy te preñe tantas veces te ha hecho una reina del drama, Moony –comentó Sirius.

-¡No seas grosero! –Gruñó el esposo Malfoy-. ¡Estoy feliz porque mi amigo que pensé muerto en un momento está despierto y bien! ¿Es que eres insensible?

-¡Claro que no!

-No peleen –susurró James, mirándolos con cariño.

-No lo haremos –El licántropo sonrió suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo, mientras tomaba asiento-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No sientes ningún dolor?

-Aparte de todo mi cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo acostado, nada.

-Bueno, supongo que eso pasará con algo de rehabilitación física –Sirius hizo muecas-. Pero eso podrás hacerlo en casa, así que ahora que estás despierto, espero que pronto puedas irte.

-Lo deseo –suspiró-. ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-Harry está muy bien –respondió Remus-. Está en mí casa, siendo el mejor amigo de Lucas, no así de Draco.

-Ese dragón es un pequeño tirano, por eso no se lleva bien con mi ahijado.

-No insultes a mi bebé –frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro que está bien? –pidió James.

-Tan bien como un niño de su edad puede estar –respondió con tranquilidad el castaño-. Si te estás preguntando cómo puede ser que esté bien, después de lo que pasó, debo decirte que ni el mismo Albus sabe. Todo lo que podemos decirte es que él sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemort, sólo con una cicatriz como recuerdo.

-Entonces –James miró hacia el techo y suspiró-, la bendita profecía se ha cumplido.

-Supongo que sí, aunque Dumbledore asegura que éste no es el fin de Voldemort –dijo Sirius, con expresión severa.

-Lo imagino, pero por ahora sabemos que él ya no está y que podemos respirar tranquilos y salir a la calle sin tener que estar mirando nuestras espaldas cada dos segundos.

-Eso ni dudarlo, Prongs.

Estuvieron en silencio varios segundos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿James? –La voz suave de Remus atrajo la atención de ambos animagos-. ¿Por qué no has preguntado nada sobre Lily?

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, vieron que los ojos de su amigo se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sé lo que le sucedió. Ella misma me lo dijo –susurró. Sus amigos lo miraron con sorpresa-. Me visitó en sueños… parecía un ángel –sonrió a la nada-. Vino a mí para despedirse, para decirme que me amaba y que me encargara de Harry. Me dijo que era su destino el irse y que yo me quedara, porque nuestro bebé iba a necesitar a uno de los dos –rió sin diversión-. Hasta tuvo el descaro de decirme que no me perdiera en mis recuerdos y que intentara rehacer mi vida. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible.

-Oh, James –suspiró con dolor el licántropo.

-Sólo pude prometerle que cuidare muy bien de Harry. Mi vida estará volcada a hacerlo un hombre de bien y a que pueda pasar todos los obstáculos que puedan presentársele en la vida, nada más.

-Eso es bueno –dijo Sirius acariciando su hombro-. Ahora somos dos padres solteros.

James enarcó una ceja.

-Ya tengo conmigo a tu ahijado, Prongs. Así que debes levantar tu culo de esta cama cuanto antes, para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida al Mundo Mágico.

El tiempo pasó rápido después de eso.

En vista de que James despertó, pero no podía salir del hospital, sus amigos se encargaron de que su habitación fuera lo más familiar posible. Lo primero que le trajeron fueron algunos posters de su equipo de Quidditch, una foto de una Lily joven y sonriente, y, por supuesto, a Harry.

-Eres lo único que queda en este mundo, hijo –murmuró, sonriendo en Harry, que estaba en su regazo, haciendo volar una escoba que tenía en la mano-. Por ti me volveré fuerte e intentaré salir adelante.

Harry se giró para sonreírle a su padre.

-¿Y mami?

Los ojos chocolates se nublaron por un segundo, antes de sonreír en el niño y besar su cabeza.

-Mami ahora está en el cielo, Harry. Luciendo un bonito vestido blanco y con hermosas alas en su espalda. Ella dice que esperará el momento en que vayamos a verla, pero que eso no será hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años. Así que, por ahora, nosotros tenemos que pegarnos juntos y vivir nuestra vida.

Evidentemente, Harry le dio una mirada confusa.

-¿Mamá lejos?

-Sí, muy lejos –suspiró.

Hubo unos golpes a la puerta.

-Permiso~ -dijo Sirius, entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Acá traigo al protagonista –anunció, mostrando orgulloso el pequeño bebé que dormía en sus brazos.

James pestañeó y miró con interés como su amigo se acercó a la cama. Sonrió encariñado al ver el cabello rubio y el ceñito fruncido del bebé. Era en verdad un bebé hermoso, muy blanquito y con sus pequeños puños cerrados a cada lado de su cabeza. Aunque…

-¿Eso en su mejilla son cicatrices?

-La verdad que no sé si son cicatrices o marcas de nacimiento –Se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama-. No pregunté, ¿pero se ven muy lindos en él, verdad? –Hizo muecas. –Apuesto que cuando sea grande, las muchachas y los muchachos van a morir por tocar esas marcas en forma de barbas de zorro.

-¿De zorro? ¿No puede ser de un gato, un perro o un lobo?

-Na, suena más lindo si las comparo con las de un zorro.

James negó con la cabeza, después corrió a su hijo un poco y extendió sus brazos, para que Sirius le alcanzara el niño. El animago lo hizo, poniendo una delicadeza que sorprendió a su amigo, puesto que la delicadeza no era algo que se podría asociar a Sirius Black; al parecer, esto de ser padre sí estaba cambiando al Gryffindor.

-Naru –dijo Harry, mirando al bebé que sostenía su papá.

-Sí, mi amor, este es Naruto, tu primito y mi nuevo ahijado –sonrió en el bebé, que había abierto los ojos cuando sintió que ya no estaba en los brazos de su padre-. Wow, esos ojos son increíbles.

-Yep, aunque no lo creas, se parecen mucho a los ojos que tienen algunos Black. Con ese pelo y esos ojos, prácticamente parece uno. De hecho, Narcissa era así cuando era bebé, sólo que el cabello de los Black es más tirando al platino.

-Aunque parezca uno, no lo es –afirmó James-. ¿Qué ha dicho tu madre?

-Si dijo algo, nunca me enteraré.

James pestañeó confuso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Murió mientras estabas inconsciente.

-Oh… lo siento.

-No tienes por qué. La única muerte que lamenté de mi familia fue la de mi hermano y ya lo tengo más o menos superado. De hecho, es un alivio que ella ya no esté, así no la voy a tener metiendo sus narices en cada movimiento que haga.

-Si no supiera todo lo que ella te hizo pasar, te reprendería porque digas eso, Padfoot; pero supongo que entiendo que te sientas de esa manera con respecto a su muerte –suspiró James.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Eventualmente, el tiempo pasó para que James pudiera recuperarse. Sus amigos e hijo iban a visitarlo todos los días, dándole el ánimo necesario para que pudiera salir de allí pronto. Su recuperación sería lenta, por lo que primero debería andar con bastón, ya que sus nervios de la columna eran los que más habían sufrido, pero por lo menos podía caminar. Evidentemente, su trabajo como Auror no podría volver a hacerlo de momento, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que él tenía mucho dinero de los Potter y con la amenazada de Voldemort ida, tener ese trabajo temerario no era tan importante.

-Hey, ¿y qué hacemos primero? –preguntó Sirius, mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de su amigo.

A su lado estaba Remus, que cargaba a Naruto, mientras James soportaba a Draco y Harry en cada pierna, Lucas caminaba comiendo una paleta de caramelo, prendido de un lado del pantalón de su papá.

Hoy, después de un mes, al fin James había obtenido el alta y podría ir a casa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Padfoot?

-Me refiero a que si primero encontramos una casa donde vivir los cuatro juntos o primero bautizamos a Naruto. Ya quiero que él tenga sus papeles en regla y necesita su padrino mágico para ello.

-Yo creo que lo primero que deben buscar es la casa. Así podrían hacer la fiesta de inauguración y la fiesta del nombramiento de James como su padrino junto.

-Podría ser –frunció el ceño. Llegaron a la recepción y allí los estaba esperando Lucius, con unos papeles en las manos.

-Todo listo, Potter. –Le entregó los papeles. –Sólo tienes que venir a chequearte una vez por semana.

-Aw~ gracias, enfermera Malfoy.

La ceja derecha del rubio crispó, pero Remus puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-No le hagas caso –besó sus labios.

-¡Ew! ¡Pornografía en frente de mi bebé no, Moony!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algunos insultos a su amigo.

-¿Adónde van a ir? –quiso saber Lucius.

-Eh, por ahora vamos a ir todos a mi departamento –dijo Sirius-. Y vamos a buscar una casa después, para vivir todos juntos.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

-No sé por qué van a ese lugar pequeño, siendo que tienes la casa Black.

Sirius gruñó.

-Juré que nunca entraría a esa casa desde que la abandoné.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Remus me dijo que no volvería mientras _tu familia viva allí_. Bien, la casa está vacía de cualquier persona y es tuya. Estoy perfectamente seguro que tu madre, tu padre y hasta Bella en Azkaban se retorcerían al saber que la habitas y la remodelas a tus gustos de Gryffindors, llevándote a otros Gryffindors a vivir contigo y a tu hijo adoptado.

En los ojos del animago brilló el interés y compartió una mirada cómplice con James. Remus le guiñó un ojo a su marido. La verdad era que él le había pedido a Lucius que tratara de convencer a sus amigos de que usen esa casa. De acuerdo, su amor podría ser sádico al decir las cosas, pero funcionaba.

-Um, lo pensaremos, ¿verdad, Prongs?

-Puedes apostarlo, Padfoot.

Finalmente, los dos amigos, con sus pequeños hijos, dejaron el hospital y se dirigieron al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Sirius. No era muy grande, porque Sirius sólo lo pagaba con su sueldo de Auror, que no era mucho, ya que no tenía acceso al dinero de sus parientes desde que fue desheredado. Ahora sin embargo, con todos esos galeones a su disposición, lo primero que hizo fue comprar nuevos muebles, sobre todo para la habitación que contendría a James y Harry.

El departamento tenía dos habitaciones y, hasta que encontraran algo mejor, las dos servirían para que cada padre durmiera con su hijo. Sirius lo tenía más fácil, puesto que Naruto era tan solo un bebé minúsculo que dormiría en una pequeña cuna al lado de su cama. Pero James tendría que hacer malabares, ya que Lily y él habían comenzado a entrenar a Harry para que durmiera en una cama de "niño grande" un mes antes de Halloween.

-No te preocupes, Prongs –consoló Remus, que había acompañado a sus amigos, para ayudar a que se instalaran-. Puedes hacer a Harry dormir contigo o en una cama pequeña, hasta que encuentren algo mejor o decidan irse a Grimmauld.

James hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No me gusta la idea, pero supongo que debo hacerlo.

Después de colocar las pocas cosas que habían traído del Valle de Godric, Remus se despidió de sus amigos y se fue vía Flu a su casa. Lucius no le daba permiso para estar mucho tiempo fuera, mucho menos si era con los "idiotas" de sus amigos.

Los animagos compraron algo de comer, porque después de trasladar varias cajas a la habitación de Potter, no les quedó ganas para cocinar, y se fueron a dormir temprano.

-Anda, Harry, hoy vas a dormir con papi.

Su hijo lo miró con sospecha.

-Mi cama –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Remus ya le había explicado que no iba a vivir más en su casa anterior, como pudo, pero mientras estuvo en su casa, Harry tenía su propia cama, que estaba en la misma habitación que la de Lucas.

-Er… hoy vas a dormir con papi, ¿sí? –engatusó, acostándose en la cama y gimiendo de placer al sentir el colchón suave, muy diferente al de San Mungo.

-Mi cama –repitió.

-Vamos, Harry. Ven a dormir con papi, yo todavía estoy enfermito y no quiero dormir solito –agregó, en un momento de inspiración.

Esto pareció decidir a su hijo, que era absolutamente solidario. Así que Harry agarró más fuerte su ciervo relleno y caminó tentativo a la cama, dejando que su padre lo agarrara por las axilas y lo subiera a ella. Esto era un consuelo para James, porque si bien había mentido con lo de estar enfermo, en su corazón todavía dolía la pérdida de su esposa y tener a Harry tan acerca, acurrucado contra su pecho, aliviaba un poco la nostalgia. Sabiendo que de ese amor había quedado este ser precioso que necesitaba de sus cuidados.

A la mañana siguiente no fue el pie de Harry en su mejilla lo que lo despertó, sino el llanto de un bebé. Poniendo de lado el cuerpito atravesado de su hijo _(¿Quién diría que mi Harry era tan mal dormido?_), se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo.

Un Sirius que miraba más dormido que despierto, con una mamadera de leche en la mano, fue lo que vio.

-Ey, Prongs. Lo siento si te despertó; mi Naru-zorrito puede ser absolutamente ruidoso si tiene hambre. Tiene unos muy buenos pulmones. –Hizo muecas orgulloso.

James le sonrió y juntos entraron a la habitación de Black, el bebé se retorcía en la cama del animago, llorando escandalosamente. Cuando notó que su padre se acercaba, su llanto se volvió un gimoteo y levantó sus manitos hacia él. Potter puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a su mejor amigo prácticamente derretirse en el piso, mientras se agachaba sobre el bebé y lo tomaba en brazos.

Bostezó y decidió ir a preparar algo de desayuno, cuando notó algo que le llamó la atención. Era la cuna de Naruto. Estaba intacta, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí.

-¿Padfoot? –Llamó quedamente, puesto que su amigo estaba absorto en su bebé, que bebía su leche como un animal hambriento.

-¿Mh?

-¿Dónde duerme Naruto? –preguntó, teniendo una leve suspicacia.

-Oh, eh… -El animago se ruborizó ligeramente. –Él… como que… um… duerme conmigo.

James angostó sus ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Sirius hizo un gesto de dolor, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Desde siempre, su cuna sólo la uso para cuando duerme la siesta.

-¡Padfoot! –amonestó-. ¡Tu bebé tiene casi cuatro meses! ¡Debe dormir solo o lo vas a malacostumbrar!

-¡Lo sé, Prongs! –replicó enojado-. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Tengo miedo que le pase algo si no lo miro todo el tiempo. Este niño se ha metido en mi corazón como un clavo que no puedo sacar. Intenté hacerlo dormir en su cuna, pero por cada ruidito que hacía, me levantaba alarmado, para mirarlo. ¡Los primero días no pude dormir por mi paranoia! Así que por el bien de mi salud, decidí ponerlo a dormir conmigo.

James suspiró y masajeó sus sienes. Podría entender, porque Lily y él también pasaron lo mismo los primeros dos meses de Harry, pero eventual, se había ido esa paranoia. Parecía que con su amigo era diferente.

-Hay encantos que te pueden avisar si Naruto está en peligro mientras está en su cuna, ¿sabes?

-Sí, sí, Moony me dijo lo mismo. –Dejó caer sus hombros. –Pero igual no pude, ni siquiera con hechizos. No puedo dormir si no lo tengo al lado mío en la cama, notando su pechito subir y bajar.

-Tu paranoia ya parece un caso mental, si me preguntas.

El animago se encogió de hombros.

-No soy el primer ni el último padre excesivamente paranoico que existirá. Ya en algún momento lo haré dormir toda la noche en su cuna, seguro cuando volvamos los dos a la oficina y salgamos a cazar a los chicos malos. –Miró a Naruto, que lo observaba con sus ojos azules brillantes-. Pero por ahora vamos a dormir con los dos juntitos, ¿verdad mi Naru-hermoso? ¿Quieres dormir con papá para que él esté tranquilo, sí?

Naruto le sonrió, aún con la tetina en la boca, luciendo absolutamente adorable.

-¡Mira eso, Prongs! –chilló Sirius, encantado-. ¡Me sonrió! ¡Mi hijo acaba de sonreírme!

James puso los ojos en blanco, no obstante, sonrió encariñado y tomó una de las manos de Naruto para mecerla.

-Parece que está de acuerdo contigo.

No iba a decirle lo que su querida Lily le dijo cuando Harry le sonrió por primera vez: que era un reflejo más que una sonrisa. La pelirroja cruel nunca supo que rompió el corazoncito del padre orgulloso con otros de sus momentos de sabelotodo. Él tuvo más tacto de romper la burbuja de felicidad de su mejor amigo que su esposa.

Dejando al adulto y el niño en la habitación, James fue a comprobar a su hijo. Harry ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cama. Dejando salir un gran suspiro, el padre del niño fue a correrlo al medio de la cama, notando que su hijo ni siquiera pestañeó. Luego salió de la habitación a preparar un rico desayuno.

A partir de hoy iban a buscar un lugar más grande donde vivir. Aunque algo dentro suyo le dijo al animago que al final terminarían en cierto lugar numerado doce.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ok, se creó muchas confusiones que mi simple pregunta.

Para responder a todas, Zabuza y Jiraiya eran _**mí**_ opción, así que para ellos no tenía nada que ver la edad, que muchas me remarcaron. Recién para la tercera opción puse las condiciones, ¿ok? Zabuza y Jiraiya no tenían nada que ver con eso.

Y, por otro lado, este fic será lo más canon que pueda (ya hice muchos cambios) así que tanto Fugaku como Hizashi van a morir.

Y en vista que no quiero más confusiones, ya tengo una idea. El elegido es **Zabuza**.

Caso cerrado.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	6. Capítulo 5: Un lugar dónde vivir

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 5: Un lugar dónde vivir.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Efectivamente, después de mirar alrededor de cinco casas y departamentos más grandes, ni James ni Sirius estuvieron felices con lo que vieron. Así que, sin darles más vueltas al asunto, fueron por primera vez a Grimmauld Place, después de Sirius dejara su casa cuando era un adolescente.

-Este lugar sigue igual de lamentable –gruñó Sirius, acomodando mejor a Naruto en sus brazos.

Ambos hombres estaban parados en el recibidor de la casa, que era tan oscuro y siniestro como cuando Sirius vivió allí. El bebé miraba todo con sus ojos azules grandes, mientras chupaba su chupete con ímpetu. Y Harry estaba parado al lado de su padre, mientras éste sostenía su manita con fuerzas. No quería que el niño curioso se le escapara y tocara algún artefacto oscuro que sabía que abundaban en la casa.

-Con todo, es lo mejor que tenemos, Padfoot –murmuró James, antes de comenzar a caminar y explorar la casa-. Si mal no recuerdo, tiene cinco habitaciones, dos de servicio, biblioteca, estudios, un sótano que es laboratorio de pociones, cocina y comedor gigantes.

Black levantó sus cejas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi casa?

James bufó.

-Tengo buena memoria, ¿sabes? La única vez que me trajiste aquí, me diste un paseo por toda la casa y todavía lo recuerdo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y entraron al living. No bien estuvieron allí, los chillidos del retrato de la madre del dueño de casa se pudieron escuchar. Haciendo que Harry saltara y se aferrara a la pierna de su padre, mientras Naruto se largaba a llorar.

-Ssshhh, Ssshhh, mi bebé –susurró Sirius, meneando al bebé, buscando calmarlo. Después fulminó con la mirada al retrato-. ¡Sabía que había un truco! ¡Tú no me ibas a dejar esta casa sin dejar algo que me fastidiara por el resto de mi vida!

-¡Esta es mi casa, malagradecido! –Chilló la mujer-. ¡Así que estaré por siempre aquí, vigilando que ella no se convierta en un refugio de sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre como tú y tus amigos! ¡Y por supuesto, tampoco voy a permitir que traigas a criar a esta casa a esa basura que tienes en tus brazos!

Los ojos grises brillaron con furia cuando escuchó el insulto a su adorado hijo. Sacó su varita y la apuntó al cuadro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, James echó un hechizo al frente del cuadro. Ante los ojos incrédulos de los dos Black, una líquido blanco se fue formando desde arriba del cuadro y lo fue cubriendo de a poco.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, adorador de sangre sucias?! ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No puedes…!

El resto de los chillidos de la mujer no se pudieron escuchar más, cuando el líquido terminó de cubrir el cuadro, después brilló por unos segundos y el líquido se volvió sólido.

-Wow, Prongs. ¿Qué era eso? –murmuró asombrado.

-Un hechizo que me enseñó Lily. –Sonrió, pero había tristeza en esa sonrisa. Sirius le palmeó el hombro. –Ella lo inventó cuando estaba en Hogwarts. En la sala de los Premios Anuales también había un cuadro molesto que tenía las mismas ideas de tu madre, el director nunca lo pudo sacar, por eso estaba siempre allí. Solían cubrirlo con una tela para que no insultara a las personas como Lily, pero una vez ella se cansó y vino y tiró ese hechizo en el retrato. –Ahora sí pudo lanzar una pequeña carcajada. –Fue genial, tendrías que haber visto la cara de los Slytherins cuando ella hizo eso.

-Bueno, creo que vas a tener que enseñármelo en el futuro –rió quedamente-. Ahora vamos a ver cómo está el resto de la casa. Quiero eliminar todas las cosas peligrosas, antes de que vengamos a vivir con los niños, definitivamente.

James asintió y juntos, los cuatro, comenzaron a revisar cada cuarto exhaustivamente. Para el final de la semana, cuatro días después de que pisaran por primera vez la casa, tenía más o menos una lista de todos los artefactos oscuros, libros de magia muy negra, y los detestables objetos "decorativos" de la casa, que quería hacer desaparecer. Y hasta se había encontrado con el leal elfo doméstico de la madre del nuevo dueño. Kreacher. Un pequeño bastardo que dijo que nunca serviría a Sirius. Pero él no tenía mucha opción, la verdad.

-No creo que deban deshacerse de los libros –comentó Remus, quien había venido a ayudar a sus amigos.

Sus dos hijos jugaban en la sala de estar, que era la que estaba más accesible para un par de niños, junto con Harry. Naruto, por supuesto, estaba en los brazos sobre-protectores de su padre, mucho al desdén de sus amigos. Todavía no lograban convencer a su amigo que se vaya desprendiendo un poco del bebé, que ya casi rosaba los cinco meses de edad y todavía era tratado como uno de tres días de nacido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué crees eso, Moony?

-Sé que tienen cosas malas y todo eso, pero podrían ser útiles en el futuro. –Los miró seriamente. –Ustedes saben, como yo, que Voldemort no se ha ido para siempre, si hay otra guerra en el futuro, esos libros pueden sernos de mucha ayuda.

Los dos animagos aceptaron con renuencia esa lógica, temblando un poco ante la verdad de sus palabras. James le dio una mirada larga a su hijo, quien estrellaba un par de jugadores de Quidditch con más fuerza de la necesaria, y negó con la cabeza. No deseaba pensar en eso ahora.

Dos días después de eso, Sirius contrató una empresa de brujas que se dedicaban a redecorar casas mágicas; pero antes de eso, él llamó a unos cuantos amigos del Ministerio que eran Aurores y ellos se llevaron todos los artefactos oscuros que encontraron en la casa, para ser destruidos en un lugar especial con el que contaban para esas cosas. Después de ese vaciamiento, porque la casa quedó prácticamente vacía después que se llevaran todos los objetos que se detectó que tuvieran magia negra, las brujas tuvieron autorización de comenzar a trabajar en N° 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Hey, mira James, ¿qué te parece?

El animago caminó hacia donde estaba la mesa que le indicaba su amigo y la observó críticamente. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que iban a elegir ellos mismos los muebles que necesitaban ser cambiados. La mesa del comedor central estaba impecable y era una reliquia, la de la cocina, sin embargo, necesitaba ser cambiada. Era por eso que, aprovechando el buen tiempo, ya que el invierno estaba dando paso a la primavera, la familia Potter y Black decidió salir de compras.

-No sé, ¿no te parece demasiado ostentosa para la cocina? –murmuró, viendo que al mesa era larga, como para ocho personas de una madera exquisita.

-Na –se encogió de hombros-. Quiero que toda la casa cambie completamente a lo que era antes y me gusta el color de ésta, es muy brillante y va a ir perfecto con el color claro de las paredes.

-Bueno, tú eres el que paga, así que… -James se giró para mirar hacia la ventana, en donde localizó a su hijo hablando con Naruto (quien no le entendía nada y sólo balbuceaba), que después de mucha insistencia por parte suya y de Moony, habían conseguido que Sirius le compre un cochecito.

Sin embargo, la familia que pasaba por enfrente de la vidriera de la mueblería le llamó la atención y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mientras Sirius encargaba la mesa para que se la entregaran en su casa, Potter caminó hasta la puerta.

-¡Arthur! ¡Molly!

El matrimonio de pelirrojos, mas su contingente de niños giró hacia la voz y sonrieron cálidamente.

-¡James, muchacho! –exclamó Arthur, luciendo sorprendido-. No sabía que ya habías salido del hospital.

-Hace un par de semanas –afirmó, mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre y daba un breve abrazo a Molly-. Hemos estado ocupados en miles de cosas, por eso no tuve tiempo de avisar ni siquiera a Dumbledore.

Ambos adultos le dieron una mirada de pena, sabiendo que tanta ocupación también se debía a que estaba tratando de recuperar y queriendo sanar por la muerte de su esposa Lily. Notando sus miradas, James miró al piso, no deseando su compasión. Por suerte, ellos lo notaron y la pelirroja rompió el silencio incómodo en que se habían sumido.

-Apuesto a que él ya lo sabe –dijo Molly, acomodando mejor a la niña en sus brazos. –Sólo Merlín sabe cómo Albus puede saber todo sin que se lo cuenten personalmente –bromeó.

-¿Esa es Ginevra? –preguntó, alzando las cejas en sorpresa.

-De hecho –concedió Arthur, orgulloso-. La última vez que la viste era una cosa minúscula, pero ahora ya está grande.

-¡Hey, Prongs! –gritó Sirius desde la puerta, hasta que vio con quién estaba su amigo. Sonrió y se acercó a ellos-. ¡Molly, Arthur! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Mucho, la verdad –comentó Molly, mientras lo saludaba. Después miró críticamente al niño en sus brazos-. ¿Éste es el niño que adoptaste?

-Sip, éste es mí Naruto –anunció orgulloso.

-¿Otra vez lo tienes cargado? –masculló James, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, estaba algo inquieto. _Harry_ me dijo que lo alzara –dijo enseguida, a la defensiva.

-Mmmhhh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un caso de padre primerizo? –preguntó Molly, en un tono de sabiduría.

-Exactamente –dijo James-. Tal vez puedas ayudarme a Remus y a mí a curar a este idiota, o va a terminar perjudicando a su hijo.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! –exclamó, antes de mirar para otro lado y buscar cambiar de tema. Los hijos de los Weasley le parecieron un perfecto tema. –Sólo veo seis niños aquí, Arthur. ¿Y el que falta?

-Bill ya tiene edad para estar en Hogwarts. Así que sólo nos quedamos con Charlie, Percy, los gemelos, Ronnie y Ginny.

-Yo voy dentro de dos años –anunció el más grande de los niños pelirrojos.

-¿Y vas a ser un Gryffindor, verdad? –preguntó Sirius, haciendo muecas.

-¡Claro! ¡Y también voy a jugar Quidditch!

-¡Oh! ¡Así se habla!

-Ejem –tosió alguien desde atrás, todos se giraron a ver-. ¿Desean mirar algo más, señores, o les hago su boleta? –preguntó la mujer que los estaba atendiendo en la mueblería.

-Uh, todavía tenemos que elegir las alacenas –dijo James, sonriendo en disculpa hacia los Weasley.

-Oh, no se preocupen por nosotros, también tenemos cosas que comprar –dijo Arthur, enseguida.

-Entonces nos volvemos a ver dentro de poco –afirmó Sirius-. Estamos remodelando la casa que era de mis padres y cuando la terminemos, los invitaremos a la reinauguración. ¿Les parece?

-¡Claro! ¡Eso sería perfecto!

-Nos vemos dentro de un par de semanas, entonces –declaró Sirius, antes de despedirse de la gran familia y volver a entrar a la mueblería mágica.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Casi sin poder creérselo, Sirius y James, después de tanto ir y venir, a casi siete meses del último Halloween, la casa en Grimmauld estada totalmente cambiada. Las paredes ya no tenían los colores oscuros deprimentes, sino que estaban pintados de colores pasteles ricos, con cortinas rojas vibrantes. Sólo algunos adornos se conservaban de la antigua decoración, aquellos que eran hermosos y neutrales. Como los veladores azules con pantallas color crema que estaban en el living a cada lado de un sillón verde oscuro enorme y hermoso. O el dragón chino hecho de piedra de jade de un metro que estaba encima de la chimenea.

Las habitaciones eran las que más cambios habían demostrado. Por respeto a su hermano, Sirius había decidido que la habitación de Regulus estaría sin tocar, la de su madre, sin embargo, era la que escogieron para que sea la de Naruto, sólo para enfadar la memoria y el cuadro de ella. Sirius seguía con la suya y tanto James como Harry habían escogido dos de las tres que quedaban. Tomaron la decisión de construir otra, porque una sola para huéspedes les pareció muy poco.

Después de todo, si Moony venía a visitar, siempre se traería a toda su manada con él.

La biblioteca era el lugar que más cambios presentaba, ya que era el lugar que más artículos oscuros abrigaba antes. Las cortinas oscuras desaparecieron completamente, dejando las ventanas libres de que el sol entrara cuando se le antojara. Los libros oscuros pasaron a la cámara acorazada de los Black, tras el consejo de Moony de no deshacerse de ellos. Los conservarían, pero no en la casa.

La cocina estaba mejor equipada y más alegre, con algunos artefactos muggle que los animagos compraron por curiosidad. En vista de que Kreacher era viejo y quejón, ellos compraron una pareja de elfos domésticos que una vieja pareja de magos estaban dichosos de deshacerse de la alta población de elfos que tenían en casa. Era una ayuda extra muy necesaria, puesto que ambos habían decidido retomar sus trabajos en cuando pudieran. Y ninguno de los dos sabía sobre quehaceres domésticos.

-Bien, hogar dulce hogar, ¿uh? –masculló Sirius, mirando con una sonrisa de lado la foto que estaban en una repisa de la sala.

Era una que él se había sacado cuando estaba en una aldea llamada Sunagakure. Era la primera que tenía con su bebé minúsculo, sacada con una cámara muggle que había comprado, así que no se movía. Al lado de esa foto había otra con él Naruto y Harry, seguida por otras de sus épocas de colegio y algunas de James con Lily.

-Yup, no puedo creer que finalmente podamos abandonar tu mugroso departamento y venir a vivir al fin a nuestra casa.

-¡Ey! ¡Y encima que te dejé vivir conmigo, insultas mi departamento! No lo limpiaba porque sabía que al final de la semana nos íbamos a venir aquí.

James puso los ojos en blanco y agarró firmemente la mano de Harry, para empezar a subir por las escaleras.

-Lo que tú digas, Padfoot. Ahora vamos a las habitaciones, muero por tener una siesta.

La habitación de James era la de un típico Gryffindor fanático del Quidditch, pero con toques del adulto en que se había convertido. Como el gran retrato de él con Lily que mandó pintar cuando decidió venirse a vivir con Sirius. La cama era de dos plazas y tenía sábanas azules. Había un espejo gigante arriba de su cama, porque su amigo le había insistido en que no iba a ser célibe por siempre. Y cuando decidiera dejar ir a la pelirroja, le iba a agradecer ese espejo allí.

La habitación de Harry, por supuesto, tenía muchos adornos de Quidditch, pero su padre había ideado hacerle un mural entero con un bosque y animales pintados allí. Un ciervo, un lobo marrón, un perro negro y una cierva. Su cama era pequeña y con sábanas blancas. Sus juguetes estaban en un cajón gigante y sus peluches en una repisa por encima de su cajonera.

-Bueno, tómate tu siesta, James. Le diré a Tipsy que te despierte cuando esté la cena.

-Gracias, Sirius. Nos vemos –bostezó, llevando primero a su hijo a su cuarto.

El animago sonrió en su amigo y luego fue hacia su habitación. Naruto ya estaba dormido en sus brazos, pero él no tenía sueño. Así que iba a dejarlo dormir en su cama mientras él leía un par de informes que le había mandado su jefe desde el trabajo. Se iba a tomar con calma eso de volver y qué mejor que leyendo aburridos informes que necesitaban de una mente inteligente para darle coherencia.

Su cuarto no era muy diferente de lo que fue en la adolescente, sólo que decidido sacar todos los posters de mujeres desnudas y las fotos mal pegadas, y reemplazarlos por una pintura celeste clara. Los retratos lindos estaban en marcos hermosos en una repisa especial que mandó construir. Ya había decidido que en su pared habría una foto por cada cosa especial que haría su hijo en su vida, recordándole ese acontecimiento. Y también, porque no, para desconcertar a Naruto cuando sea un adolescente. Ya se había encardado de sacarle muchas fotos de él desnudo, para enseñárselas a las futuras señoritas o pequeños caballeros que trajera su hijo a casa.

El cuarto de su hijo era el típico infantil, pintado con un amarillo pastel, con unicornios móviles que saltaban de un lado a otro. Al igual que en el cuarto de Harry, había un mural completo donde estaba pintado un bosque con otros cuatro animales. Era casi igual, sólo que él había reemplazado la cierva por un zorro. No que él no quisiera a la pelirroja, pero él creía que con su bebé se adaptaba mejor el zorro que la cierva.

Dejó tranquilamente al bebé en la cama, rodeándolo con mullidas almohadas, y después fue a su escritorio.

-Bien, a trabajar.

-

***Konoha***

-

Sarutobi miró a Jiraiya, no sabiendo cómo iba a decirle esto. Ni él mismo se explicaba lo que había pasado, pero tenía el grave y doloroso presentimiento de que había sido hecho en propósito por aquellos que odiaban al pequeño.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el mocoso de Minato? –Se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

-Si te soy sincero –Suspiró. –No sé.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, donde Jiraiya respiró varias veces, intentando calmarse.

-¿Disculpa? Creo haber escuchado que no sabes dónde está mi ahijado, el hijo de mi estudiante muerto.

-No intentes ser sarcástico, Jiraiya. Estoy hablando en serio –masculló el anciano, irritado.

-Yo también –gruñó-. ¡No entiendo lo que intentas decirme! ¡Un bebé recién nacido no se pierde así como así!

-No está perdido, él… -suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. Podía sentir un dolor de cabeza acercarse.

-¿Él qué?

Sarutobi le dio una mirada cansada.

-Después de un mes del ataque del Kyuubi, cuando las cosas estaban más o menos calmadas, recién tuve tiempo de ocuparme de las docenas de huérfanos que quedaron por el ataque. Así que fui al orfanato, allí es donde había dejado a Naruto, pero cuando pregunté por él… las trabajadoras simplemente me dijeron que no sabían dónde estaba.

-¡¿_Qué_?!

Suspiró de nuevo.

-Me enojé mucho y les exigí que me dijeran todo lo que sabían. Fue duro, porque ellas sabían que no habían hecho nada mal. Así que tuve que amenazarlas con usar las Fuerzas especiales de Interrogación.

-¿Y? –exigió irritado el Sannin, cuando su sensei se detuvo a tomar un sorbo de su pipa.

-Me dijeron que alguien adoptó al "demonio", pero no podían decirme quien, porque una de las paredes del orfanato se había derrumbado hace muy poco, esa era una de las paredes donde estaban los archivos de adopción, la mayor parte se salvó, pero hubo algunos archivos que desaparecieron.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué conveniente que el de Naruto haya desaparecido! –gruñó irónico.

-Lo mismo pienso –Volvió a suspirar. Él estaba muy viejo para esto. –El caso es que el archivo que decía quien se había llevado a Naruto ya no está. Lo único que pude sacar de ellas es que no era un habitante de Konoha, o de todos los Países Ocultados, para rematar.

-No comprendo.

-Sabes que existen otros mundos aparte de éste, Jiraiya, sólo que no nos mezclamos. Bien, donde sea que esté, Naruto está con alguien de ese mundo. Con un "mago".

Jiraiya suspiró, desinflándose en su asiento.

-Debí hacerme cargo de él desde un principio.

-No, no ibas a poder y lo sabes. Habría sido irresponsable de ti.

-¿Pero es peor que yo lo cuide a que no sepamos absolutamente nada de él? ¿Si está vivo o muerto? ¿Si es tratado como se debe? ¡Kami-sama! ¡Podría estar siendo usado para un experimento enfermo, para todo lo que sabemos!

Sarutobi dejó que su propio dolor y desesperación se apoderaba de su rostro. Él se culpaba tanto como Jiraiya, porque él también pudo hacer algo por Naruto, algo por la herencia de Minato y Kushina, pero en lugar decidió dejarlo en brazos de personas que sabía que no iban a darle la atención que un héroe como él se merecía.

-¡De acuerdo, entonces! ¡Lo buscaré!

-¿Perdón?

-Lo buscaré. –Lo fulminó con la mirada. –Voy a ir al mundo de los magos y voy a buscar a mí ahijado.

-Jiraiya, no puedes hacer eso, aquí se te necesita y no sabes si es que él puede estar mal. Puede también haber sido adoptado por una familia cariñosa que le da todo lo que nunca habría podido tener aquí.

-No me importa, tengo que saber que está vivo y bien. Ya si veo que es feliz donde sea que esté, me quedaré tranquilo. Pero debo saber qué fue de él.

No era extraño que el Hokage volviera a suspirar.

-¿No voy a poder convencerte de que hagas lo contrario, cierto?

-No –dijo tozudo.

-Entonces vete, Jiraiya. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Y hazme saber enseguida que sepas algo.

El Sannin hizo muecas.

-Seguro, viejo. Encontraré a Naruto y te lo haré saber.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como la mayoría pensaba, ambos tomaron la mejor decisión… el quedarse en la casa Black XD Serían tontos si no lo hicieran ¬¬

También este capítulo se dedica a todas/os aquellas que no paraban de pensar en qué había pasado en Konoha después de la adopción de Naruto. Espero que este chap aclarara la mayoría de sus dudas. Y sip, a pesar de que elegí a Zabuza para James, Jiraiya seguirá teniendo una parte importante en este fic ñ.ñ

Nos leemos dentro de una semana.-

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	7. Capítulo 6: Festejos

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 6: Festejos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Con la casa lista, Black y Potter al fin tuvieron tiempo de hacer una fiesta de inauguración, que coincidía con la presentación oficial de Naruto al Mundo Mágico. Siendo educado por su suegro para ser un anfitrión perfecto, Remus Malfoy se había encargado de la organización del acontecimiento. Contratando decoradores, para que se usara el jardín para la fiesta, haciendo y repartiendo con lechuzas las invitaciones y trayendo al mejor chef de Gran Bretaña.

Sus amigos eran ostentosos y querían hacer todo por lo alto.

-No puedo creer que me hayan dejado convencer de organizar semejante cosa –Se quejó Remus, mientras acomodaba el cabello de Draco en su lugar. Estando corriendo por toda la casa junto con Harry, se le había salido de lugar y Lucius odiaba verlo despeinado. –El cumpleaños de Harry es en menos de un mes y estoy seguro que van a hacer otra fiesta enorme. Ustedes no están como para despilfarrar dinero.

-Aw~ Moony, siempre preocupándose por nosotros como una madre –arrulló Sirius-. Y no te estreses, mi ahijado va a tener su fiesta, pero allí habrá sólo niños y hoy tendremos a las brujas y magos más influyentes del Mundo Mágico en casa. Esto es necesario para que esos bastardos ricos vean que ni James ni yo hemos sido derrotados después de todo lo que pasó. Las familias Black y Potter van a seguir con todo el poder que tenían antes.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-No sabía que querías seguir dándole prestigio a la familia que tanto te odió y todavía odias.

-No se trata de eso, Moony –sonrió y rodeó los hombros de su amigo con un brazo-. Sino que quiero dar a conocer que tanto Naruto como yo vamos a comenzar una nueva generación de Black's. –Guiñó un ojo. –Se terminó la oscuridad en esta familia, ahora los Black van a ser conocidos como magos blancos.

-Tu intención es muy buena, pero va a ser duro, hay mucho prejuicio contra los Black desde hace mucho. Tu familia se conoce por ser… bien… _negra_.

Sirius rió estruendosamente.

-Dejaremos de serlo, Moony. Y me ganaré a los pomposos que están por llegar a mi hogar.

-¿Y qué hay de James?

-Bien, Prongs va a demostrar que puede hacerse cargo de su hijo y no es el hombre derrotado y angustiado que todos dicen que es después de la muerte de su esposa. Él puede hacerse cargo de Harry con mi ayuda y no con la de esos que quieren un pedazo de Harry por su fama. No de esos que piensan que pueden crecer en sociedad sólo por asociarse el niño-que-vivió y su familia –bufó con desdén.

-¿Lo tienes todo planeado, eh? –preguntó Remus, en verdad sorprendido.

-Yup, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo de bien funciona mi cabeza y la de James cuando queremos lograr algo.

-De hecho, lo sé. Ustedes son peores que Slytherins cuando se ponen en ese plan.

Sirius sonrió, pero después su sonrisa se convirtió en un puchero.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es un halago!

-Es que no hay halago posible para ti, perro pulgoso –siseó una voz desde el umbral-. Y ahora quita tus sucias patas de mi esposo.

-Mmmhhh, ¿celoso, Malfoy? –ronroneó Sirius, meneando sus cejas y frotando una de sus mejillas con las de Remus.

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de desatarse un guerra, Remus se separó delicadamente de su amigo y fue a los brazos que su esposo, quien no perdió tiempo en darle un abrazo posesivo y devorar sus labios con pasión.

-Ewww, estoy tratando de mantener mi desayuno en mi estómago, si no les molesta.

-Entonces vete a otro lado, Black –gruñó Lucius, dándole la peor de sus miradas.

-Esta es mi casa.

-Nos iremos nosotros, entonces. Faltaba más.

-Lucius, Sirius –suspiró Remus.

-¿Buscando pelea tan temprano con Malfoy, Sirius? –preguntó James, entrando a la cocina, donde estaban los otros tres, llevando a Naruto en sus brazos.

Una vez que los ojos azules del bebé se posaron en su padre, Naruto chilló, estirando sus bracitos, pidiendo ser cargado. Sirius no necesitó ser convencido y enseguida cumplió los deseos de su hijo de ocho meses.

-Ya me conoces –dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa culpable. Pero el brillo travieso en sus ojos decía otra cosa.

James suspiró.

-En fin, los invitados deben estar por llegar, así que mejor vayamos a la puerta a esperarlos como buenos anfitriones. –Se giró a su amigo. –Ustedes pueden irse al jardín ya, Moony.

-Preferiría esperar con ustedes en la entrada –dijo Lucius, tomando la mano de su esposo y frunciendo el ceño en Lucas, que estaba intentando investigar el retrato de la loca de la madre del pulgoso.

-¿Por qué? –masculló Sirius.

-Porque invité a Severus y no deseo que lo fastidien.

Sirius congeló y miró al rubio con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Invitaste a Snivellus?! –chilló, haciendo a Naruto saltar-. ¡Esta no es tu casa, Malfoy!

-Créeme que lo sé y preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. –Remus hizo un puchero. –Pero le prometí a mi esposo que vendría y tengo algo que tratar con _Severus_, así que… se joden.

-Cuida tu lengua, Lucius.

La voz de su padre llegó desde la puerta de entrada y Lucius gimió. Típico de su padre, llegaba justo cuando por una vez en su vida decidía decir una mala palabra. ¡Él ya no era un niño! Pero Abraxas parecía pensar diferente.

-¡Abuelo!

Tres niños chillaron, antes de que tres pares de brazos lo apresaran de las piernas. La ceja del más adulto de los Malfoy crispó y fulminó a James con la mirada.

-Potter –siseó-. Te he dicho que le digas a tu hijo que no me llame así.

-Usted dígale –Se encogió de hombros-. Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no lo haga, pero él no parece entenderme, así que si quiere que pare, dígale usted.

Abraxas miró abajo y vio los ojos grandes, verdes e inocentes. Suspiró.

-Necesito un vaso de whiskey de fuego.

Con un ligero crack, Kreacher apareció con el pedido del rubio. Por supuesto, el pequeño malvado atendía a los sangres puras que fueron amigos de su adorada ama a la perfección, mientras bufaba con desdén en su verdadero dueño.

James y Sirius sonrieron, pero se abstuvieron de comentar lo "ablandado" que estaba el corazón del mayor de los Malfoy.

No olvidándose de la conversación anterior, Lucius se dio vuelta para mirar a Sirius.

-Y no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo con que Severus pise esta casa, Black. Si mal no recuerdo, hubo una época donde estabas _impaciente_ por ver a mi amigo –agregó con una sonrisa malvada.

Sirius se ruborizó furiosamente y fulminó a Lucius con la mirada. Por suerte, Naruto decidió en ese momento que tenía hambre y comenzó a quejarse, salvando a su padre de tener que soportar más burla de esa serpiente rastrera. Se dio media vuelta y partió de nuevo a la cocina.

_¡Gah! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Estaba muy bien sin acordarme de lo delicioso que Snivellus se sentía en mis brazos, muchas gracias!_ Inevitablemente, algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. _Uh… ¡malos pensamientos, Padfoot!_ Se tapó la nariz, para que no le saliera sangre. _¡No pienses en eso ahora! ¡Tienes a tu hijo en brazos, por Merlín! ¡Malo! ¡Malo! ¡Abajo muchacho! _

La cara roja de su papá le dio risa a Naruto así que rió nerviosamente y le dio un tirón vicioso al cabello negro azulado que tenía al alcance. Sirius hizo un gesto de dolor y quitó su cabello largo de la manito de su hijo.

-Uh, gracias por hacer eso, Naru. Siempre puedo contar contigo para traerme a la realidad y desviarme de pensamientos malos. _Muy malos_.

Sonrió y besó la nariz hermosa de su bebé.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Severus Snape se rezagó en las sombras, evitando que cualquier invitado tome atención de él y quiera hacerle algún tipo de charla. No que nadie lo deseara, después de todo, acababa de salir de Azkaban, después de estar allí unos meses, luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Todos sabían, por supuesto, que Albus Dumbledore había alegado en su favor, diciendo que era un espía, pero esta gente todavía lo miraba con ojos recelosos y estaba renuente a creerle.

A él no le importaba, él sabía su verdad, una verdad que le dolería por el resto de su vida y que sería su carga a llevar. El saber que por sus celos y miedo, su mejor amiga estaba muerta.

Recordando a Lily, sus ojos buscaron al pequeño muchacho que prometió proteger después de que se pusiera a los servicios de Dumbledore. Estaba aliviado de verlo bien y sonriente, a pesar de lo que vivió no hace ni un año. E inevitablemente, después sus ojos negros fueron al hombre que sostenía al bebé rubio.

_Sirius._

No podía creer que todavía doliera tanto. Hacía años que había abandonado Hogwarts, y con eso el tener que verlo, pero la herida todavía estaba abierta y parecía no querer curar. De hecho, se hacía cada vez más grande cuando leía o escuchaba lo bien que estaba viviendo ese hombre.

-¡Sev!

Severus miró hacia abajo y sonrió en el pequeño rubio que se acercaba a él. Al menos Draco parecía feliz de verlo allí.

-Hola, Draco. ¿Te estás portando bien? –susurró, agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño.

El pequeño terror rubio sonrió y después miró hacia donde estaban los otros grupos de niños, jugando y chillando como pequeñas Banshees.

-¡Sí! ¡Me gustan los pedidojos!

_¿Pelirrojos?_ Severus sonrió malicioso. _Por Salazar, al casarse con ese Gryffindor, Lucius de seguro no pensó que eso significaría que tendría que mezclarse con lo peor del Mundo Mágico. A Draco no parece importarle la enemistad que siempre hubo entre Malfoys y Weasleys._

-Que bien, Draco. Vete a jugar de nuevo, entonces.

El rubio asintió impaciente y caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaban los otros niños. Estando su padre tan cerca, Draco no se atrevía a correr, sabiendo lo que pensaba Lucius de niños que corrían como animales.

-Tsk, ¿viniste, uh?

Severus tensó hasta quedarse rígido como una tabla y lentamente giró para mirar al hombre que le había hablado. Sirius Black se paraba cerca de él, mandándole una mirada hostil, que perdía todo su efecto debido al pequeño rubio que en estos momentos estaba metiendo un mechón de su pelo en su boca, babeándolo completamente. Snape hizo fuerzas para no sonreír en el cuadro _adorable_.

-Recibí una invitación, Black. Aunque tú seas un bruto, yo sí tengo modales y no estaba a punto de negarme a venir.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Creí que sólo Malfoy te había dicho que vengas.

-No, tu mejor amigo _lobo_, me envió una invitación –corrigió con una sonrisa malvada.

El animago le mandó una mirada de traición a Remus, que no lo vio, porque en esos momentos estaba charlando cordialmente con el nuevo Ministro de Magia, que tomó el cargo luego de que Barty Crouch renunció. Su nombre era Cornelius Fudge, un hombre con sobrepeso, que estaba impaciente por ganarse el buen lado de las familias más influyentes y ricas.

-¿Y qué haces aquí escondido? Todos van a pensar que en verdad eres el murciélago que te acusábamos de ser en Hogwarts.

Severus fulminó al idiota con la mirada.

-Estoy esperando a que el tonto de Lucius se digne a decirme lo que quiere decirme y luego me iré. Y, contrario a ustedes, no necesito codearme con esta gente inútil que lo único que sabe pensar es en qué nueva túnica se comprará la semana que viene.

Sirius dejó salir un ladrido de risa, lo que llamó la atención de Naruto y dejó el pelo de su papá. Sus ojos azules astutos viajaron hacia la fuente de diversión de su padre y pestañeó varias veces. Nunca había visto una persona que llevara tanto color oscuro, pero había algo en él que le llamaba la atención.

-¡Gah! –chilló, señalando a Severus.

El pocionista enarcó una ceja y miró al mocoso.

-Me cuesta creer que encontraras a alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado como para darte a un niño en adopción, Black –siseó, no sabiendo lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

-Quería un niño –dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y en vista de que no estaba listo para una relación todavía, decidí adoptar. Si voy a tener un hijo de mi sangre, quiero que sea con una pareja estable, que sea engendrado con _amor_.

Su mirada era tan intensa, que Severus tuvo que mirar para otro lado. La conversación no pudo seguir, porque en esos momentos vino una bruja con una túnica demasiado escotada y exigió la atención del dueño de casa. Snape los vio irse, no entendiendo a qué venía el dolor en su pecho. Seguro debería ser esa maldita herida que nunca terminaba de sanar.

-

***Días después***

-

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, mientras atravesaban los jardines de delante de la mansión Malfoy. En serio, él no entendía cual era la obsesión de Lucius con los pavos reales blancos. Eran lindos y todos, pero no servían como mascotas, porque si bien uno podía acariciarlos, no podía jugar con ellos. Como con un perro, por ejemplo.

En la puerta de entrada, Remus los recibió con el cumpleañero, Draco, que festejaba hoy su segundo cumpleaños.

-Nunca voy a entender cómo te sientes a gusto viviendo en esta casa tan ostentosa, Moony –Fue el saludo que le dio Sirius a su amigo.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, antes de darle un beso en la frente a Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no importa en el lugar que viva, con tal que sea con mi familia.

El animago decidió no decir nada al respecto, después de todo, iba a estar toda la tarde en territorio enemigo y quién sabe qué podía llegar a hacer Lucius si es que trastornaba a su marido. En lugar de eso fue a la sala donde se celebraría el cumpleaños (que era tan grande como el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts) y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, que estaría cerca de Naruto, a quien dejó en un corralito junto a otros bebés sangres puras que habían sido invitados. Normalmente, él no desearía que su hijito se juntara con niños de tal calaña, pero en vista que eran todavía bebés balbuceadores, iba a darle el beneficio de la duda.

Después de que un elfo domestico le alcanzara una cerveza de mantequilla y algo de comer, sus ojos grises buscaron al hombre que había vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo. Él podía sentirlo, todavía estaba allí, ese deseo ardiente, que lo ponía febril cada vez que veía a Severus Snape. En vano se engañó pensando que iba a pasar con el tiempo. Porque si era posible, después de que lo vio en la inauguración de su casa, todo flaco, pálido y con cara de mala leche, sus hormonas revivieron con venganza.

-Eres un perro sucio, ¿sabías, Padfoot?

Sirius dejó de buscar y giró su cabeza para enarcar una ceja en James.

-¿A qué viene esa agresividad?

-No te creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo –acusó-. Estás buscando a Snivellus.

-¿Q-Qué? Yo no…

-No me mientas que te conozco. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Pensé que nos dijiste que jamás volverías siquiera a pensar en Severus Snape, después de que terminamos Hogwarts, pero acá estás, como un perro en celo, buscando a su presa.

Sirius hizo un puchero.

-No puedo evitarlo. De todos mis amantes, él fue el mejor, mi propio cuerpo me lo pide.

-Hey~ demasiada información –Se quejó James-. Y no sé cómo todavía puedes pensar en él, ustedes no terminaron en los mejores términos.

-Eso fue hace años, James.

-¿Sí? –Enarcó una ceja-. Pero yo recuerdo muy bien lo que se dijeron, algo así como que preferirían morir antes de volver a estar con el otro, hasta hubo una amenaza de muerte.

Black puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estaba enojado, ¿ok? Le vi la marca, James –murmuró con amargura.

-¿Y crees que puedes perdonarle eso o sólo quieres una cogida rápida?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y no contestó. Porque la verdad era que no sabía. Teniendo esa duda en su mente, decidió evitar a Severus Snape por el resto de la fiesta.

-

***31 de julio***

-

James sonrió tristemente, mientras se dirigía a la habitación del cumpleañero para despertarlo. Había una pesadez en su pecho y sabía que éste día iba a ser lejos de lo feliz que debería ser, porque Lily faltaba. Este era el primer de muchos cumpleaños de Harry que ella iba a faltar. Y si ya se sentía tan mal hoy que era cumpleaños de Harry, ni se quería imaginar cómo se iba a sentir en Halloween, donde se cumpliría un año de la muerte de su esposa, un año desde que su hijo se hizo un héroe.

De pasada abrió la puerta de su ahijado y tuvo que resoplar al ver la cuna vacía. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos combinados de los Merodeadores, más la ayuda de Molly Weasley, no habían conseguido que Sirius deje a Naruto dormir solo. Ellos todavía compartían una cama y eso que el bebé cumpliría un año dentro de poco.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Harry y entró. Su hijo dormía como un angelito, de costado, con una mano debajo de su almohada y la otra con un dedo en la boca. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y revolvió el cabello azabache.

-Despierta cumpleañero, tienes que venir a abrir tus regalos y prepararte para la llegada de tus invitados.

Harry se removió en la cama y pestañeó adorablemente, antes de levantar un puñito, para refregar sus ojos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver su papá.

-¿Harry cumple años? –preguntó con voz ronca, por despertarse recién.

-Sí, Harry cumple dos años hoy… y papá y Padfoot están impacientes porque abras tus regalos.

Hubo un estruendo cuando la puerta se estrelló contra la pared y por ella entró un perro negro, llevando a un bebé vestido con un traje de conejito celeste en su boca. El perro saltó en la cama y dejó al rubio en las manos de su padrino. Después procedió a ladrar y lamer la cara del cumpleañero.

-¡Merlín, Sirius! ¡Eres tan imprudente! –exclamó James, mientras Harry chillaba de placer-. ¡Naruto se te pudo haber caído!

Pero fue una sorpresa para él ver, cuando volteó el pequeño cuerpo, que Naruto todavía seguía dormido profundamente, como si no hubiera sentido que la bestia de su padre lo transportó en su boca desde una habitación a otra. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados y hasta había un hilo de baba que colgaba de su boca.

_Merlín, si no supiera que es adoptado, juraría que este bebé es hijo de__ sangre de Sirius_, pensó encariñado.

Para el mediodía, todos los invitados ya estaban en la casa, eran considerablemente menos que los que estuvieron en el cumpleaños de Draco, casi menos de la mitad, pero es que Sirius y James no conocían a mucha gente que tuvieran niños. Estaban todos los niños Weasley, habían convencido a Augusta que trajera a Neville Longbottom, en vista que ella sólo iba a festejar el cumpleaños del niño con sus parientes viejos y aburridos, estaban algunos conocidos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y la prima de Sirius, Andrómeda, con su hija Nymphadora.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los Malfoy y la sonrisa radiante de Remus les dio mala espina a los Merodeadores.

-¡Estoy embarazado! –chilló Remus, con placer.

Lucius sonrió malicioso, mientras Potter y Black gemían.

-¡Moony! –exclamaron consternados.

-¡Y después nos niegas que Malfoy te usa sólo para la reproducción! –gruñó Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-No digas tonterías, Padfoot.

-¡No son tonterías! –Saltó Potter-. ¿No te parece sospechoso que Draco haya cumplido años sólo hace casi dos meses y ahora tú ya estés en espera? ¡La fecha exacta que les dio el medimago para que esperaran!

-No, no es nada sospechoso –dijo Remus, cruzándose de brazos-. Luce y yo nos amamos, es normal que tengamos niños que demuestren eso. –Sonrió y acarició su estómago plano con cariño; luego levantó sus ojos dorados y miró a su esposo con amor.

Lucius le dio una sonrisa de lado, y lo atrajo para un beso. Los Merodeadores no pudieron decir nada más, porque si bien ellos sabían que su acusación era verdad, también lo era que el rubio bastardo amaba a su amigo. _¡Argh! ¡Qué complicado! _

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Agosto y septiembre pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. James fue el primero en regresar a su trabajo de Auror, puesto que Sirius todavía no se sentía seguro de dejar a Naruto sólo con los elfos domésticos. Él pensaba que sería mejor que contratara a una mujer de niñera, un ser humano le daba más confianza que un elfo, para dejarle a cargo su precioso hijo.

Black siguió pensando inevitablemente en su antiguo amante, y tuvo un par de encuentros de una noche con magos o brujas al azar, pero ninguno lo dejó satisfecho, así que paró. A principios de octubre, cuando estaba en el Callejón Diagon, buscando el atuendo perfecto para la fiesta de su hijo, no fue extraño que cuando se encontró con Severus Snape, él prácticamente saltara encima de él y terminaron cojiendo en un motel de mala muerte del Callejón Knockturn.

-Esto no significa que vamos a volver, Black –gruñó Severus, mientras se ponía su túnica. Sirius lo miraba desde la cama.

-Ya sé, no quiero tampoco, eso sería demasiado extraño. Esto fue sólo una cojida.

Severus detuvo por un segundo el abotonar de su túnica, pero después siguió.

-Me parece bien que estemos en un acuerdo –siseó Snape, con más frialdad de lo normal. Dicho eso, abandonó la habitación.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro.

-Mierda –masculló, apoyando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Ahora estaba seguro que después de volver a probar el cuerpo de Snivellus, pasado tantos años de la última vez, jamás otro cuerpo iba a satisfacerlo como el pálido y sedoso de Severus Snape.

El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños llegó y Sirius estaba colocándole el trajecito de zorro a su bebé. Había pensado que sería genial hacerle una fiesta de disfraces para su primer añito, y él eligió el de zorro para Naruto. Total, las barbas en las mejillas ya las tenía. Naruto iba a ser un zorro rojo con una cola mullida que se movía como la de un zorro de verdad.

Mientras lo vestía, el ángel de ojos azules estaba anormalmente callado, tomando su leche de la mamadera y dándole una mirada evaluativa a su padre.

Sirius suspiró.

-Papá tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, Naru, por eso estoy muy callado –hizo una mueca de dolor-. Quién diría que Sirius Black anda pensativo y cabizbajo por una serpiente rastrera como Snivellus, ¿uh?

El animago volvió a suspirar.

-Papá.

Los ojos grises se levantaron para mirarlo con sorpresa.

Naruto era un niño muy hiperactivo y alegre, pero hasta ahora nunca había dicho una palabra coherente, no sabía caminar, ni siquiera gatear. Sirius no hizo caso de sus amigos cuando ellos lo culparon por eso, debido a su excesiva sobreprotección. Era por eso que ahora, escuchar esta palabra entera, era una sorpresa.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –jadeó Sirius, sus manos le temblaban-. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡OH; MERLÍN! –Encerró al bebé en un abrazo feroz-. ¡Dilo de nuevo! ¡Dilo, por favor!

-¡Papá! –chilló Naruto, lleno de placer, porque su papá lo estaba revoloteando por el aire.

Asustados por los gritos de su amigo, Remus y James subieron hasta la habitación de Sirius, para saber a qué se debían los gritos.

-¿Qué pasa, Padfoot? –pidió Remus, jadeando un poco. Pese a que recién tenía tres meses de embarazo su panza estaba algo notoria.

-¡Él lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo!

-¿Qué cosa? –gritó James, riendo, pero confundido.

-¡Dilo, Naruto! ¡As que tus tíos te escuchen!

-¡Papá! –exclamó el bebé, contento por poner a su papá tan feliz.

Remus y James sonrieron al escucharlo. Y siendo que el hombre lobo estaba tan emocional por su embarazo, hasta se puso a llorar. Pero es que la alegría de Sirius ante esa corta palabra era mucha y contagiosa.

Este día no sólo se festejaría el primer cumpleaños de Naruto Sirius Black, sino también el día que él dijo su primera palabra:

_**Papá**_.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

No quisiera sonar como una tonta, pero deseo saber si hay algo que no les satisface de mi fic, porque los comentarios han bajado considerablemente con respecto a los primeros capítulos. ¿He perdido lectores o sólo no tienen un minuto de su tiempo para decirme: "Me gustó, continúa"? No pido mucho, creo yo.

Si esto sigue así, creo que voy a dejar de actualizar cada una semana, así me da tiempo para revisar lo que tengo ya escrito y ver si hay algo mal con el fic. Así que no sé si no vemos dentro de una semana, probablemente recién dentro de 15 días.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	8. Capítulo 7: Crecer

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 7: Crecer.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Jiraiya suspiró y decidió que este país no tenía lo que buscaba. En dos años de viaje, no había encontrado ni rastro de su ahijado. El primer lugar a buscar era obviamente el que estaba más cerca de la barrera que separaba a los Países Ocultos del resto del mundo; y ese lugar fue Japón. Pero en la Comunidad Mágica de ese lugar no pudo hallar nada de un bebé rubio adoptado por un mago; después se trasladó a China, que le costó mucho, puesto que tenía mucha cantidad de población, y separada en diez diferentes comunidades alrededor de todo el país. Tampoco encontró nada.

Y ahora estaba en Rusia, porque aquí vivían muchas personas rubias de ojos azules, que probablemente, si querían adoptar un bebé, tendría que ser con las características parecidas. Pero tampoco encontró nada, y si seguía con este patrón, el próximo lugar tendría que ser Alemania.

-Alemania será entonces –masculló mirando el mapa mundial que había comprado-. Espérame Naruto, que este tonto te encontrará aunque sea lo último que haga.

-

***Grimmauld Place* **

-

-Anda, Naruto, cómete tu desayuno, que papá tiene que ir a trabajar.

-¡No! –gritó Naruto, empujando la cuchara que su papá le alcanzaba. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la cuchara saltó de la mano de Sirius, cayendo al piso, por suerte, un elfo doméstico apareció enseguida para limpiarlo. Después de todo, éste era un ritual que se repetía casi diario.

El animago cerró la mandíbula y se contuvo de gruñirle a su bebé. Sus amigos le dijeron que era normal, después de todo, él y Naruto estuvieron prácticamente sin separarse desde que él lo adoptó y ahora que Sirius había decidido volver a su trabajo, hace una semana, la separación trastornaba al pequeño rubio.

-¡No va, papi! –sollozó el rubio, con enormes lágrimas de cocodrilo y su labio inferior temblando.

Sirius casi se derritió en su silla.

-Hay, mi amor –abrazó al niño-. Tal vez puedo llamar para decir que llego un poco tarde…

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡_No_, Sirius! –gruñó Potter implacable-. ¡Naruto tiene que entender que debes trabajar! _Ayer_ llamaste para decir que llegabas tarde y sólo hace una semana que te reintegraste. ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas hoy otra vez!

Harry siguió comiendo su avena, mirando con curiosidad como su primo Naruto lloraba dramáticamente. ¿Por qué lloraba? Tío Padfoot no le había pegado, gritado o sacado su juguete preferido. Naruto era demasiado llorón para su gusto. Pero era el único niño con el que podía jugar en la casa, así que él lo soportaba.

-Pero…

Naruto lloró más ruidosamente, al ver que su padre vacilaba. ¡Su papi era _**suyo**_! ¡Y no iba a dejar que se vaya por tantas horas! ¿Quién iba a hacerle caras divertidas mientras comía su almuerzo? ¡Tipsy era divertida, pero ella no era su papi! ¿Quién iba a acompañarlo al baño cuando tuviera ganas? ¡Apenas había aprendido hace poco y Tipsy tenía manos frías! ¿Quién iba a acariciar su cabeza, leerle un cuento o cantarle cuando quisiera dormir su siestecita? ¡Él quería a papá Sirius para eso! ¡Nadie se comparaba a papi en eso!

-Ve, Prongs, me quedaré cinco minutos más.

-¡No, Sirius Black! –gruñó-. ¡Tú te vienes ahora conmigo!

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quieres que lo deje como esto? –Hizo girar la cara de Naruto. James suspiró al ver los ojos azules medio rojos, inundados de lágrimas y el labio temblando.

-Bien –suspiró, derrotado-. Pero si no vienes dentro de cinco minutos, mandaré a _Ojoloco_ por ti.

Sirius recién pudo irse veinte minutos más tarde, sólo porque chantajeó a su ahijado con dulces si es que distraía a Naruto, para que pudiera escaparse. De más está decir, Naruto lloró desconsoladamente cuando se dio cuenta que su papá no estaba. Desesperado por tanto grito, Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una rana de chocolate sin abrir. Inseguro de si su padrino se enojaría si le daba eso, Harry sopesó sus opciones. Siendo un niño de cuatro años, la solución era fácil.

-Toma, te daré esto si te callas.

Naruto paró de llorar, sorbió sus moquitos y miró el paquete que le daba su primo con curiosidad. Tentativo, lo agarro e intentó abrirlo. Tipsy estuvo en un segundo a su lado y le abrió el paquete, la rana saltó, pero la elfina la detuvo con rapidez y la entregó a su pequeño amo.

Pestañeando varias veces, Naruto miró la rana con curiosidad.

-Tienes que comerlo –instruyó Harry.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y después miró la rana, antes de darle un mordisco tentativo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron aún más y comenzaron a brillar con emoción. La rana desapareció de su mano en cuestión de segundos.

En ese mismo instante, las ranas de chocolate se convirtieron en lo que hubiese sido el ramen, si es que Naruto se criaba en Konoha.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Severus gimió y agarró con más fuerzas la espalda de su amante. ¡Por Salazar! ¡Si es que el chucho pulgoso lo seguía empujando con tantas fuerzas, iban a romper la cama!

-¡Contrólate, perro sarnoso! –gruñó y después gritó, cuando el pene de Sirius dio justo contra su próstata-. ¡Tengo que caminar por la mañana, ¿sabes?!

-¡Oh, calla, Snivellus! –jadeó Black-. ¡Sé que te gusta duro! –gruñó, probando su punto, haciendo sus embestidas más fuertes. Su amante gritó y arqueó su cuerpo en placer. Sirius hizo muecas. –Además, ha pasado _mucho tiempo_ desde la última vez.

-Tenía que ir a esa convención, Black –jadeó, inclinando su cabeza para que Sirius pudiera morderlo en el hombro-. Necesitaba encontrarme con otros Maestros en Pociones, para hablarles del proyecto que Lucius me está financiando.

-No menciones a Malfoy mientras te estoy cojiendo, Snape –gruñó el animago.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y atrajo la cabeza del idiota para darle un beso caliente y mojado. Sirius gruñó contra su boca y sacó la lengua, para empezar una danza frenética con la de Severus. El pocionista lo abrazó aún con más fuerzas, si es que era posible, y comenzó a menear sus caderas, para que su miembro duro frotara contra el estómago del chucho. Notando esto, Sirius se separó, jadeante, y coló una mano entre ellos, para poder masturbar a Snape.

Severus volvió a arquear su cuerpo, de una manera que hizo pensar al Gryffindor que su amante debería haber sido contorsionista. Los ojos negros se cerraron y éste no pudo ver la mueca satisfecha que estaba haciendo el animago. Porque era _él_, no otra persona, que hacía que Severus Snape se perdiera en la locura de la pasión.

-Te gusta que te coja, ¿verdad, Severus? Dime que te gusta –murmuró, golpeando aún con más frenetismo dentro del ano de su amante.

Severus gimió y cerró con más fuerzas sus ojos.

-N-No –jadeó.

-¡Dilo! –gruñó Sirius, embistiendo con más fuerzas. –Deseo escucharlo.

-T-te quedarás con las ga-ganas.

Pero Sirius no fue amante de Snape por tanto tiempo para nada. Así que con un movimiento rápido, volteó el cuerpo de su amante, dejándolo de cara contra el colchón y volvió a penetrarlo con fuerzas, más profundo, mientras una de sus manos se movía rítmicamente sobre el pene duro del otro.

-¡Dilo! –gritó.

Esto era tortura pura y Severus quería tanto que parara, como que continuara.

-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta, maldición! –respondió al fin.

Inmensamente satisfecho, el dominante siguió su ritmo, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax. Saciados y somnolientos, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

-Mierda, tengo que irme y no puedo mover un músculo. –Se quejó Sirius, sentándose en la cama.

Severus frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda a su amante.

-Siempre te vas después del sexo –Intentó que su voz no demostrara su decepción.

-Er… es por Naruto, tú ya sabes –suspiró y después sonrió malicioso-. Además, no me imaginaba que seas del tipo que le gusta abrazarse después de una cojida, Snivellus.

Severus se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-No hagas asunciones estúpidas –siseó-. Sólo era un comentario al azar.

-¿Seguro? –ronroneó Sirius, agachándose para quedar cara a cara con el pocionista.

Los ojos negros miraron disimuladamente esos labios que le daban esa sonrisa tan tentadora.

-Sí y ya vete de una vez, a mimar a ese pobre niño que tiene la mala suerte de ser tu hijo.

-¡Qué cruel! –Fingió dolor-. Y podrías conocerlo algún día de estos, ahora que lo pienso tú sólo lo viste cuando era un bebé y no tenía capacidad de recordar. Ahora él sabe hablar y todo.

-¡No! –contestó apresuradamente-. Tú y yo sólo tenemos encuentros sexuales, Black. Conocer a tu hijo sería muy… personal.

Sirius le dio una mirada rara, pero después se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices –murmuró, antes de levantarse de la cama.

-

***Meses después***

-

-Anda, Naruto, debes tomar tu medicina.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

-¡No! ¡Quero mi dana de pochodate!

-Vas a comerla _después_ de que te tragues esta poción –gruñó Sirius, dándole la peor de sus miradas a Naruto. Pero el niño tenía años de conseguir lo que quería de su padre y era imposible que se sintiera intimidado.

-¡Poción fea! ¡Yo no quero!

Sirius suspiró, sabiendo que nunca pondría una mano en su hijo para obligarlo a tomarla y tampoco usaría la magia. Por suerte, en ese momento el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y Molly Weasley llegó con sus gemelos, Ron, Percy y Ginny.

-¡Molly! –gimió Sirius, con revelación-. ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Naruto no quiere tomar su medicina y tiene una tos espantosa desde ayer!

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y caminó enérgicamente hacia donde estaba el animago desesperado. En vista de que necesitaban una niñera, Sirius usó sus métodos de convencimiento para atrapar a Molly en este trabajo. El trato era que cuidaría de Naruto y Harry mientras sus padres trabajaban y ella podría traer a todos sus niños a la casa, ya que aquí contaba con la ayuda de los dos elfos domésticos del hogar. Sirius no pudo encontrar a alguien de más confianza para el trabajo y a Molly no le venía mal el dinero extra. Además, era un trabajo que ella podía hacer a la perfección.

Sin embargo, no podía ser todos los días, puesto que ella tenía una casa que atender y, mucho a la consternación de los animagos, la otra opción fue dejarlos en casa de Moony. El hombre lobo sólo vivía para cuidar de sus niños y tenía un ejército de elfos domésticos para ayudarle.

-Trae acá –dijo bruscamente la pelirroja, arrebatando la cuchara y la poción de las manos de Black-. Ahora Naruto, vas a tomar esto sin rechistar, porque no queremos que te sientes otra vez en la esquina mientras Harry y mis niños juegan, ¿mh?

Naruto frunció los labios y le mandó una mirada desamparada a su padre.

-Papá Sirius no te va a ayudar en esto –dijo ella, notando la mirada del niño-. O te tomas la medicina o el rincón y sin jugar.

-¿Dana de pochodate después? –preguntó inseguro.

-Sí –contestó Sirius, antes que Molly pudiera abrir su boca-. Si te tomas tu medicina, te daré todas las ranas que quieras.

Naruto asintió y después abrió su boca, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Era toda una exageración, puesto que la poción no sabía tan fea, pero el niño tenía gusto de ser dramático, porque eso ponía a su papá a sus pies aún más. Porque él sabía que si hacía teatro, después papá lo abrazaría y le diría cosas lindas al oído, mientras él devoraba sus sabrosas ranas de chocolate.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Naruto tenía ya cuatro añitos y hoy caminaba de la mano de su papá por la vereda del Callejón Diagon. Sus ojos azules seguía todo el movimiento a su alrededor, la verdad era que estaba un tanto asustado como curioso, no era común que su papi lo sacara a caminar entre medio de tanta gente; él siempre decía:

-"Tú eres demasiado lindo, Naru. Si te llevo por ahí, donde hay mucha gente, alguien podría enamorarse de ti y robarte de mí."

Naruto frunció su nariz, no gustándole nada eso, él amaba a su papá y no iba a querer estar nunca con otra persona. Un tanto nervioso, apretó con más fuerzas a su perro negro de peluche y después estironeó la mano de su papá.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? –preguntó Sirius, deteniéndose brevemente.

-Quiero upa –dijo Naruto, haciendo un lindo puchero.

Sirius sonrió suavemente y luego se agachó para cargar al niño en sus brazos.

-Pero sólo hasta que entremos a la tienda, ¿eh? Papá tiene que elegir algunas cosas que necesitamos para la casa y no voy a poder tenerte upa.

El rubito puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada, mientras entraban a una tienda que vendía artículos para el hogar. Es que el día anterior, en una impresionante demostración de magia accidental, Harry había roto la mayor parte de las copas de la casa, sin posibilidad que éstas puedan repararse con el encanto _Reparo_.

Este fue un motivo tanto de alegría como de preocupación para Sirius. Porque Harry ya había demostrado muchos indicios de magia accidental, no así su bebé. Él sabía que era porque al ser nacido en los Países Ocultados, su bebé no tenía la magia inculcada en su cuerpo y mente del mismo modo que un mago, sino que estaba preparado para usarla como un "shinobi". Era por eso que Sirius ya había concretado una cita con un especialista de estos casos.

-¿Busca algo en especial, señor?

Una bonita vendedora sonrió tímidamente al hombre imponente, que llevaba al niño en sus brazos. Sirius le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño.

-Por supuesto, querida –ronroneó Sirius, bajando a Naruto al piso-. Puedes ayudarme.

Ella le sonrió más ampliamente y lo guió al pasillo que tenía las copas que estaba buscando. Naruto los siguió, tomado fuertemente por la mano de su papá, pero, eventualmente, un niño de cuatro años hiperactivo como él, se aburrió. Había muchos objetos bonitos en la tienda, que él podría tocar y jugar, pero él recordaba que había visto una tienda de dulces al llegar aquí y tenía ganas de comer una rana de chocolate.

Angostó sus ojos y miró a su papá. Sirius todavía lo sostenía de una mano, así que él esperó pacientemente. Un minuto más tarde, su papi tuvo que soltarlo, para poder examinar mejor una copa y el rubio tomó su oportunidad. Corrió como loco hasta la puerta y después miró hacia atrás. Su papá no lo seguía. Perfecto.

Esperó que alguien abriera la pesada puerta y entonces aprovechó para salir. Esto demostraría ser una gran aventura.

No muy lejos de allí, media hora después de que el rubito saliera del local, Severus Snape terminó de comprar todos los ingredientes de pociones que necesitaba. Su experimento estaba casi terminado, gracias a la financiación de Lucius, había encontrado la forma de perfeccionar la Poción Matalobos, que haría que el hombre lobo de Malfoy no sufriera tanto los días antes y después de la luna llena. Remus y Lucius ya tenían tres hijos y venía en camino otro, todo esto se llevaba todas las energías del Gryffindor y él necesitaba esta poción mejorada.

Después de pagar y darle un cabeceo tieso al vendedor, Severus salió del negocio. Se paró por un segundo en la entrada, pensando en que si necesitaba algo más.

-Creo que necesito algo de pergamino y tinta –murmuró para sí, antes de dar media vuelta, para dirigirse al negocio que tenía lo necesario.

Sólo dio dos pasos hacia la dirección, cuando algo golpeó fuertemente su rodilla derecha. Algo duro, que lo hizo tambalear.

-¡Ow! ¡Mi cabecita! –chilló una voz de niño, antes que un llanto escandaloso dejara casi sordo a Severus.

El pocionista bajó su mirada y vio un montón de pelo rubio despeinado, de un ser que le llegaba a las rodillas.

_¿Un niño…?_

Inseguro, Snape se agachó, para poder mirar a la cara al pequeño lloroso e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le vio la cara. Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabía de las características que únicamente Naruto Black tenía en sus mejillas, además, la ropa costosa, el perro en sus brazos y, sobre todo, el pequeño anillo con la cresta de los Black en su dedito lo decía todo.

-¿Naruto? –El bebé no hizo caso de la llamada de su nombre, así que Severus respiró varias veces, para calmarse y después estiró una mano, para colocarla en la espalda del niño y darle unas ligeras caricias. –Hey, Naruto, no llores, no te golpeaste tan fuerte.

Finalmente, los ojos azules inundados de lágrimas se levantaron. Snape sonrió de lado. Este niño era en verdad adorable, con su cara de bebé y su labio inferior temblando. Ahora sabía por qué el idiota pulgoso babeaba por su hijo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó Naruto, mirándolo con sospecha.

_Eso es bueno, si él se pone a hablar con cualquier extraño que encuentre por ahí, Sirius enloquecerá_, pensó elogioso.

-Conozco al pul– tu padre. Fuimos a Hogwarts juntos.

El labio de Naruto volvió a temblar y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Mucho a la sorpresa de Severus, el niño se prendió del frente de su túnica y enterró su cara allí.

_¡Me va a llenar de mocos!_

-¡Me perdí! –gimió Naruto-. ¡No sé dónde está mi papi!

Snape suspiró. Típico de Black, dejar que su hijo se le pierda en medio del Callejón Diagon. Porque él no culpaba al niño, no, era responsabilidad del idiota tenerlo siempre cerca suyo y no quitarle la mirada. Tenía suerte de que fuera _él_, Severus Snape, el que lo encontró, porque algún otro no estaría consolando al niño y podría usarlo para motivos frívolos.

-Ya, ya –Acarició la cabeza del niño y después, con mucho valor, lo alzó en sus brazos-. Te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu papá, ¿mh? ¿Está eso bien para ti?

Naruto pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Severus y lo miró con sus ojos azules intensos.

-¿Va a ayudarme a buscar a mi papi, señor? –preguntó con voz inocente.

-Eso es lo que dije –resopló Severus, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no derretirse ante el encanto de este niño. _¡Igual que su padre! ¡Ten fuerzas, Severus!_

-Quero una dana de chocolate primero.

Severus lo miró con incredulidad.

-Pensé que querías ver a tu padre cuanto antes.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero me escapé porque quería una dana! ¡Quero una dana primero! –gritó obstinado.

Snape negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la tienda de dulces. Era una de las primeras y estaba bastante alejada. _¡Pero qué mocoso malcriado!_ ¿Pero qué podía esperarse de un niño que estaba siendo criado por Sirius Black? Severus no tenía mucha experiencia con niños pequeños, sólo con los hijos de Lucius y el licántropo, pero Remus nunca iba a dejar que sus hijos sean de esta forma, siendo que él fue pobre en su niñez, él educó a sus niños para que sepan lo que es la humildad y nunca los malcrió.

Más que nada porque teniendo tantos hijos, no tenía tiempo de cumplirle cada capricho a uno en particular.

Pero Black vivía para este niño, le tenía tanta devoción que Severus se sintió celoso un par de veces, pero no iba a admitir eso ni bajo _Cruciatus_. Tsk. Este niño lo que necesitaba era una mano dura, que equilibrara con regaños todo el consentimiento que le daba su papá.

_**Tú podría**__**s ser esa persona, Severus**_ –dijo una voz que sonó sospechosamente como la de Albus Dumbledore en su cabeza.

_¿Yo?_ –Respondió con incredulidad-. _Nunca me iría a vivir con el pulgoso y menos ser padre de su cría. Que ya demuestra estar estropeado._

_**Pero yo soy tu conciencia y sé que este niño se metió en tu corazón desde el momento que lo viste llorando hace un rato. Sé que querrías que la influencia de tu amante no lo convierta en el matón que fue su padre en Hogwarts.**_

_¡Por-Por supuesto que no!_ –chilló casi-. _¡Este niño no significa nada para mí!_

_**¿Oh? ¿Entonces por qué lo estás cargando y vas a comprarle el dulce que te pidió? No recuerdo que seas así ni siquiera con Draco, que es tu ahijado**_ –había jocosidad en la voz.

Severus se ruborizó, mientras fruncía el ceño.

_¡Ca-cállate, conciencia maldita!_

Una manita pequeña, alisando el pliegue entre su entrecejo lo distrajo de la pelea con su conciencia. Los ojos negros se movieron, para encontrarse con los ojos curiosos del niño que tenía en brazos.

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño? –preguntó, inclinando su cabeza adorablemente. Severus no respondió-. Y nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

-Soy Severus Snape.

-Seve-Seve… rus. –Probó el nombre y frunció la nariz cuando no le salió. -¡Sev es mejor!

-Es profesor Snape para ti, niño.

Naruto lo miró fijamente.

-¡Sev!

Snape suspiró.

-Está bien, está bien –masculló, mientras entraban a la tienda.

Naruto se tomó sus cinco minutos enteros para elegir qué rana de chocolate quería, eran todas iguales, pero el niño le dijo a "Sev" que él necesitaba elegir aquellas que no tenían las tarjetas repetidas. Así que el niño las tocaba, las sacudía en su mano y la dejaba si es que su "instinto" le decía que no era la correcta. Al final salieron del local con tres paquetes de ranas y una ya estaba abierta y en la boca del rubio.

-¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡¡Naruto!!!

Ambos, Severus y el niño, miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Snape puso los ojos en blanco al ver al animago mirando para todos lados con frenesí, con la varita en su cuello, activando el encanto _Sonorus_, no importándole que estuviera dejando sordo a todos en el Callejón.

-¡Black! –gruñó Severus, al mismo tiempo que Naruto gritaba: "¡Papi!"

Sirius, que podía reconocer esas dos voces en cualquier lado, giró su cabeza hacia el sonido. Severus tuvo que sonreír de lado al ver la revelación en la cara del Gryffindor y esperó estoicamente a lo que sabía iba a ser una situación embarazosa.

Dicho y hecho, Sirius corrió hacia donde ellos estaban y los encerró _a los dos_ en un abrazo de oso. Black empezó a regar besos por toda la cara del niño, mientras murmuraba palabras de cariño, luego miró a Snape y, mucho a su vergüenza, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

-¡Contrólate, pulgoso! –siseó el pocionista, rojo como un tomate.

-¡Encontraste a mi bebé! ¡Oh, Sev! ¡Nunca voy a dejar de agradecértelo!

-¡Sev! –chilló Naruto.

Y fue así como Severus Snape entró definitivamente a la vida de Naruto y Sirius Black.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ok, antes que nada, deseo disculparme con aquellas personas que malentendieron mi nota del chap anterior. Tal vez no soy buena para explicarme… por eso siempre supe que ser profesora no era lo mío XD

Mi intención no fue amenazar con que no volvería a actualizar. Si entendieron esto, lo siento.

Lo que pasó es que entré en un estado de paranoia. Al principio este fic tuvo por capítulo unos 30 comentarios, lo cual me hizo muy feliz. Sin embargo, a partir del capítulo 4 más o menos, los comentarios disminuyeron considerablemente. Entonces, en mi mente paranoica yo pensé: _"Mis comentarios disminuyeron, esto quiere decir que la gente dejó de leer mi fic, porque algo no les gustó"_ y esto dio como consecuencia mi nota anterior.

Sin embargo, creo que al sentirse amenazadas, muchas/os me hicieron saber que de hecho, lo leen. Vamos, mis queridas lectoras/es me esfuerzo un montón en presentarles un capítulo cada semana, lo único que pido a cambio es una pequeña línea que me digan que siguen leyendo y que esto les gusta. Si no, mi paranoia aumenta y todos salimos perdiendo :S

**¿Y por qué me retrasé un día?** Tuve un problema con mi beta, ella está a prueba ahora, así que les pido que si ven algún error me lo hagan saber.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	9. Capítulo 8: La historia de Sirius y Seve

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 8: ****La historia de Sirius y Severus.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Fue simple para ellos dos, un día se estaban gritando y maldiciendo en un pasillo oscuro y abandonado Hogwarts y al segundo siguiente estaban compartiendo su primer beso. Bueno, en realidad fue sólo el primer beso para Severus, porque a los quince años, Sirius Black ya había besado casi a la mitad de los estudiantes del colegio. Pero lo importante es que fue el primer beso, _juntos_.

Siendo el hombre que era, no le llevó más de dos meses el convencer a Severus para que tuvieran sexo. A pesar de lo que se decía en el colegio, aquella fue la primera vez para ambos. Para Black fue la primera vez con un chico. Antes había tenido dos encuentros sexuales con dos chicas diferentes, en momentos diferentes, pero había sido torpe y poco satisfactorio, tal vez porque, inconscientemente, era otro cuerpo el cual Sirius quería tener debajo del suyo, uno más pálido y sin curvas.

Sin embargo, tres semanas después de su primera vez, mientras tenían sexo salvaje en un salón aislado, algo pasó.

-Merlín, Severus, todavía me la aprietas como si fueras virgen –gimió Sirius, mientras embestía sin piedad a su amante.

Severus jadeó y gritó, aferrándose con fuerzas al cuello del Gryffindor.

-Oh… Lily.

Sirius se detuvo en seco y levantó sus ojos, para mirar con incredulidad al Slytherin. Snape lo miró confundido, no entendiendo por qué se detenía.

-¿…qué? –jadeó, necesitando llegar al clímax.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Snape se estremeció ante la furia que llevó esa sola pregunta. Miró aún más confundido a su amante, en verdad no sabía de lo que hablaba. ¿Lo había insultado en su momento de pasión? ¡Pero si a Sirius nunca le importó antes que le dijera cosas mientras cojían!

-No entiendo de lo que me hablas, Black –Levantó sus caderas. -¿Continuamos?

-Oh, no –gruñó el chico, sacándose bruscamente del ano de Snape-. Si quieres continuar, ve y busca a la pelirroja.

Tres días después de eso, Sirius Black le dio su peor memoria a Severus Snape. Llevado por los celos, Sirius usó el propio hechizo de su amante en él, lo elevó en los cielos y desnudó a Severus en el patio del colegio, a la vista de cualquiera que quisiera ver.

Pero solo una semana después, Black se arrodillaba enfrente de Snape, agarrando las piernas de éste y rogando su perdón.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repitió como un mantra-. Estaba tan enojado, te vi con Lily, muy juntos, y perdí la razón. Por favor, perdóname, Severus, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

Para entonces, Sirius había logrado lo imposible, remover del corazón de Severus el amor por Lily. Es más, aquella vez que lo llamó por su nombre, mientras su amante lo hacía suyo, era porque Severus de alguna forma se estaba despidiendo de ella. Con cada embestida, el perro pulgoso se metía más dentro de su corazón y sacaba a la pelirroja, susurrar su nombre en ese momento había sido una despedida.

Enamorado y tonto, Severus lo perdonó.

Fue un par de meses después que la paranoia se apoderó de la mente de Severus. Sirius insistía en que no quería decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos cercanos, que estaba saliendo con el grasiento de Slytherin. Siendo un muchacho inseguro, Severus se imaginó montones de excusas del por qué su novio no quería hacerlo y una de ellas fue que él tenía otra pareja.

Sus celos y paranoia no estaban del todo infundados, puesto que había algunas noches que Sirius desaparecía y cuando él le preguntaba dónde estuvo, su amante se ponía nervioso, no respondía y cambiaba de tema.

Fue por eso que, no soportándolo más, Severus lo encaró.

-¡No te estoy engañando con nadie, _Snivellus_! –exclamó Sirius, exasperado-. ¡Eres mi novio pero hay cosas que _no deseo_ decirte, ¿ok?!

-Mientes –siseó Severus-. No soy tonto y sé que tienes a alguien más.

-¡Maldición, Snape! ¡Deja la paranoia! ¡Estoy contigo prácticamente todas las noches! ¿En qué momento crees que encuentro tiempo para verme con alguien más?

-¡Hay noches que desapareces y cuando te pregunto donde estuviste me evades el tema! ¿Cómo quieres que no esté paranoico?

Sirius lo miró con furia y resopló.

-Estoy con mis amigos, ¿entiendes? Con mis amigos, mis hermanos.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-No puedo decírtelo –siseó, enojado.

-¡Lo ves! –Lo señaló con un dedo acusador. -¡Y después me dices que no tenga paranoia! ¡Si no están haciendo nada malo, no hay por qué ocultar el qué hacen!

-¡Perfecto! –gritó Sirius, muy enojado-. ¡Si tanto quieres saber, ven mañana en la noche a la Casa de los Gritos por el pasadizo que te mostré que está debajo del Sauce Boxeador y lo sabrás!

Después de decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Él estaba tan enojado que no midió la gravedad de sus palabras, probablemente creyó que Severus no le haría caso. Pero Snape estaba paranoico y si iba a descubrir qué hacía su novio esas noches que no estaba con él, yendo a ese lugar, lo haría.

Y él fue.

No sólo descubrió que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo esa noche, sino que también casi muere por su paranoia y la estupidez de su novio.

-¿Eres feliz ahora? –preguntó Sirius en un siseó enojado, mientras se sentaba al lado de Severus, que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería. Uno de sus tobillos se había doblado durante la corrida para salir del lugar, empujado por James Potter.

Snape no le contestó, sólo miró por la ventana, ignorando obstinadamente a su novio.

-¡Contéstame! –gritó el animago, sacudiendo a Severus por un hombro.

El Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No, no lo soy! –gritó-. ¡Casi muero esta noche, tarado! ¡Y esto no hubiese pasado si sólo me decías la verdad y ya!

-¡Esa no era mi verdad a decir! ¡Y no es un secreto que puedo andarle diciendo a cualquier persona!

La cara de Severus perdió toda expresión y Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Entonces yo soy cualquier persona? –siseó.

-No… mierda, Severus –suspiró-. Me haces decir cosas que no quiero.

-Ah, ¿es mi culpa entonces?

Sirius le dio una mirada dura.

-La culpa es de los _dos_ –gruñó-. Tú por no creerme y yo por no confiar en ti.

Snape no contestó, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Tensó levemente cuando Sirius rodeó su cintura fina son sus brazos fuertes y enterró su cara en el cuello pálido.

-Me asustaste, idiota –susurró, con voz temblante-. Casi morí cuando James me dijo por el espejo que te vio entrar en el Sauce. Tienes suerte que él es un _tonto_ _Gryffindor_ y fue a salvarte, porque yo no iba a llegar. –Lo abrazó más fuerte. –Merlín, Severus, si algo te hubiese pasado… si Moony te hubiese atacado…

-¿Hubieses dejado de quererme si me convertía en un hombre lobo? –susurró Severus, agachando la cabeza.

-No, nunca –aseguró-. Pero he visto por años a mi amigo sufrir por esa maldita enfermedad y no deseo eso para nadie, mucho menos para ti.

Severus giró su cabeza y le dio un beso ligero a su novio, pero pronto todas las emociones que habían sentido esa noche se apoderó de ellos y se aferraron el uno al otro, transmitiéndose en ese beso y abrazo el horror por el que pasaron.

Un ligero carraspeo los interrumpió.

Ambos giraron para ver a Madame Pomfrey, mirándolos con una mirada de cariño, pero también divertida.

-Es hora de que te vayas a tu habitación, Sirius.

El chico hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Sin embargo, Severus no se desenredó.

-¿Puede quedarse sólo un poco más, Madame? ¿Por favor? –pidió, con su mejor voz de niño bueno.

Ella bufó exasperada, sabiendo que no iba a poder decir que no ante la mirada desgraciada que le daban los dos. ¡Y Merlín! Si el motivo por el cual las peleas entre los Merodeadores y Snape habían disminuido era porque estos dos estaban enamorados, ella no iba a ser el motivo de separación.

-Cinco minutos más.

Pero cinco minutos después, cuando ella volvió, Sirius y Severus estaban durmiendo abrazados en la cama de la enfermería y ella no tuvo corazón para despertarlos.

Al día siguiente, cuando James y Peter trajeron a Remus a la enfermería, después de una noche áspera, se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver a esos dos en esa pose tan tierna.

Fue así como los Merodeadores se enteraron de quién era el amante secreto de su amigo.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Eventualmente, los tres chicos fueron aceptando a Severus como parte del grupo. Por supuesto, para guardar la reputación de ambas Casas, no vaya ser que el mundo cayera si alguien se enteraba que un Slytherin "confraternizaba" con Gryffindors, esta relación fue secreto para todo el colegio, menos algunos profesores, el director y la enfermera.

Algunos profesores, porque siendo Sirius tan pasional, agarraba a besos a su novio en cualquier lugar y tarde o temprano un profesor tenía que encontrarlos. Y el director porque él siempre sabía todo.

Para finales del sexto año, Severus ya estaba parcialmente integrado al grupo. Existían siempre las bromas entre ellos, pero no eran tan crueles y peligrosas para la vida como antes. Sino por pura rivalidad y tratando de humillar al otro. Sin embargo, Snape podía asegurar que él nunca las iniciaba, siempre eran los Gryffindors y él después contraatacaba.

En principios de séptimo año, Severus hizo algo que nunca pensó en su vida que iba a hacer. Ayudar a Potter a conquistar a su Lily. Por supuesto, siendo un Slytherin, la sutileza era una de sus características, y la táctica comenzó invitando a la pelirroja a que estudiara con ellos en grupo.

-Ey~ así que pudiste traer al demonio rojo –dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba entre medio de Lily y Severus, obligándolos a correrse un poco, para que él entrara.

Snape le dio una mirada enojada a su novio, mientras éste rodeaba su cintura con un brazo.

-Vine aquí porque Severus insistió, pero si fastidias, me iré.

Ahora no sólo recibía la mirada enojada de su novio, sino también la de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –siseó Severus, cuidadoso que Lily no lo escuchara.

-¿No se supone que la trajiste para que ella pueda estar con Prongs? –gruñó Sirius, también en voz baja.

-Esa es la idea.

-¿Y entonces porque se sentaban tan juntitos, eh?

Severus le dio una mirada de incredulidad y después puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un idiota –declaró.

Pasaron dos meses para que James finalmente pudiera conquistar a Lily y tener su primera cita con ella. Una semana después, ya eran novios. Sin embargo, con el florecimiento de esta pareja, la de Sirius y Severus comenzó a deteriorarse.

Sirius no aprobaba los amigos que su novio tenía en Slytherin y diariamente lo buscaba o intervenía cada vez que Severus quería hablar con ellos, fuera de su Casa. Su actitud terminó cansando a Snape, por lo que durante algunos meses, terminaban y volvían frecuentemente. Ya no disfrutaban el sexo, éstos eran más encuentros donde uno quería mostrar la dominación que tenía sobre el otro y quedaban lastimados.

El principio del fin comenzó cuando Sirius vio hablando a su novio con Lucius Malfoy y su odiada prima Bellatrix Black en Hogsmeade. Severus no quiso decirle de qué hablaron y la desconfianza que tuvieron desde el principio de su relación, creció a niveles insospechados.

Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, las cuales Snape no aceptó pasar en la casa de los Potter, finalmente la última gota resbaló del vaso.

Ambos estaban en su habitual aula donde se encontraban y Severus estaba más arisco que de costumbre.

-No deseo hacerlo hoy, Black –masculló Severus, mientras volvía a abotonarse la túnica.

Sirius enarcó una ceja, al escuchar el uso de su apellido.

-¿Por qué no? Me tuviste todas las vacaciones con abstinencia, te necesito, _Snape_.

Severus le dio una mirada de desprecio y después miró para otro lado.

-Pues te aguantas. No soy tu juguete sexual, _Sirius_. No quiero hacerlo hoy, respeta mis palabras, por favor.

-Awww, vamos –ronroneó, rodeando la cintura estrecha con sus brazos-. _Chucho_ te extraña –murmuró, acariciando el cuello de Severus con su nariz-. Mi mano ya no lo satisface.

-Oh, calla.

Sirius hizo mueca, sabiendo que la resolución de Severus se desplomaba. Siempre era así, él sólo tenía que seducirlo un poquito para que su novio cediera. Así que sonrió y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Snape. El Slytherin gimió y arqueó su cuello sumiso, cosa que el animago no desaprovechó. Una de sus manos comenzó a vagar por el cuerpo del otro y apartó el brazo izquierdo que estaba entre medio de ambos.

No esperó que su novio diera un silbido de dolor.

-¿Qué pasó?

Severus no contestó y apartó bruscamente su brazo del agarre del Gryffindor.

-¿Severus?

-No pasa nada –siseó.

Sirius angostó sus ojos en sospecha y tomó la mano de su novio. Severus jadeó e intentó separarse, pero Sirius siempre fue más fuerte y grande que él, así que le fue imposible zafarse del agarre. Una vez que lo tuvo dominado, Black levantó la manga de la túnica que cubría ese brazo y jadeó al ver el tatuaje negro que sabía sólo por rumores.

-Esta es _su_ marca.

La voz de Sirius no tenía ninguna emoción, pero aún así, Severus tembló de miedo.

-Sí.

Los ojos grises se levantaron para mirarlo. Esos hermosos ojos transportaban muchas emociones: dolor, shock, pena, desdén pero sobre todo odio.

-¿Co-cómo pudiste…? –Estaba tan enojado que le costaba hablar-. ¿Cómo?

Snape no contestó, sólo evitó esos ojos tumultuosos. En un ataque de rabia, Sirius agarró a su amante por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared. Severus dejó salir un gemido de dolor.

-¡Respóndeme, con un demonio! –Gritó, rojo de furia-. ¡¿Cómo carajos pudiste hacer esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste _hacerme_ esto?!

Esta vez, Snape enfrentó su mirada y le dio un gesto de desdén.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto –siseó-. Esta fue _mí_ decisión.

-¿Nada que ver? –Preguntó con incredulidad-. ¿Es que todas las conversaciones que mis amigos y yo hemos tenido acerca de esto no te dijeron nada? ¡Planeamos hacernos Aurores, con un demonio! ¡Y tú vas y te unes a las personas contra las que deseamos luchar!

-Tus planes son tus planes, los míos son míos.

Sirius no pudo resistirlo, cerró su mano en un puño y le dio un golpe muy fuerte al Slytherin en la cara. Severus cayó al piso por el impulso y luego llevó una mano a su mejilla dañada, antes de darle una mirada de sorpresa a Black.

-Si somos una pareja, nuestros planes deben ser los mismos –dijo Sirius, mirándolo con desprecio, como en sus primeros años de Hogwarts-. Pero como veo que tú no piensas igual, es mejor que lo terminemos ahora.

Después de decir eso, Sirius Black se fue, abandonando a Severus Snape en el piso, quien ya comenzaba a tener la mejilla hinchada.

Una vez que los pasos de Sirius se dejaron de escuchar, Severus se largó a llorar como nunca en su vida.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

***Tiempo actual***

-

-Ey, ¿por qué esa cara?

Severus levantó la mirada y miró a Sirius acercársele, con un vaso de café en su mano y una mochila en forma de zorro en la otra. Como Severus no contestó, el animago se agachó para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te tocas la mejilla? ¿Tienes algo?

Severus pestañeó varias veces y sacó su mano de su mejilla, para luego agarrar la mochila y hacer espacio para que su amante se sentara junto a él en el banco de madera que estaba descansando.

-No me pasa nada, sólo estaba recordando algo.

A pesar que su novio lo acusaba de ser un idiota, Sirius era muy intuitivo, así que cambió de manos su café y acarició la mejilla de Snape.

-¿Estabas recordando la vez que terminamos, uh? –preguntó suavemente.

El pocionista no contestó, sólo abrazó con más fuerzas la mochila ridícula que tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Acaso no sale a las cuatro?

-Me pidió que lo deje jugar un ratito más con sus otros compañeros, hasta que vengan a buscarlos sus padres –Se encogió de hombros, aceptando el cambio de tema. Para él tampoco era bueno ese recuerdo.

-Lo consientes demasiado, Sirius. Te dije que tengo que volver a Hogwarts temprano.

-Awww~ son unos cuantos minutos más, Sev. Además, fuiste tú el que me aconsejó que fuera bueno para él que lo inscribiera en el jardín de infantes muggle.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó que Sirius pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros, para traerlo más apretado hacia su cuerpo. Era verdad, para él, que Naruto sólo tuviera contacto con niños mágicos no era del todo bueno, porque sería mejor para él que conociera a niños de ambos mundos. Y, a pesar de su sobreprotección, el niño era un pequeño muy social y enseguida se hizo amigo de un par de niños muggle. James Potter también había tomado su consejo y actualmente Harry también venía al jardín, pero en una salita de niños más grandes que Naruto.

Molly había aceptado que, como parte de pago por su trabajo de niñera, Sirius le pagara la matrícula del jardín privado a Ginny y Ron, para que tanto Harry como Naruto tuvieran un amigo con quien asistir al jardín, para que no se sintieran ansiosos en ese lugar desconocido. Por supuesto, habían tenido que poner un hechizo en los niños, para que no se les resbalara ninguna información del Mundo Mágico.

Todos los niños habían estado anonadados cuando sus maestras les dieron tareas comunes en los jardines Muggles. Como usar pintura para pintar con las manos, ojear libros que no tenían animales móviles o hacer una simple manualidad. Más aún los pelirrojos.

-¿Y el mocoso de Potter?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-_Harry_ no vino hoy, tenía dolor de estómago.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Black sonrió de lado y justo cuando estaban por ponerse cariñosos, un grito chillón los interrumpió.

-¡Papi! ¡Sev! ¡Mis amigos ya se fueron!

Naruto vino corriendo como si fuera perseguido por un Hipogrifo furioso y se estrelló contra las piernas de su padre. Le dio una sonrisa radiante, antes de tirarse a los brazos de Severus.

-Mi nombre es _Severus_, niño –dijo el pocionista, pero no había dureza en su voz.

De hecho, él abrazó a Naruto con fuerzas y sonrió de lado. Sirius vio esa sonrisa y su corazón casi dejó de latir. Él estaba seguro que su amante no tenía ni idea que podía tener una sonrisa tan suave, puesto que esa sonrisa sólo venía a sus labios cuando estaba con él o con su hijo.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este fue un capítulo muy especial para mí, porque combiné muchas cosas del canon, usando mis propias ideas, para que todo concordara al final. Como la peor memoria de Snape y el incidente del Sauce Boxeador. Espero que haya parecido real -_-U

La pareja de Sirius y Severus ya está establecida entonces. Muchas me preguntas cuando van a casarse o cuando van a vivir juntos y cuando voy a escribir un lemon jugoso.

Bueno, déjenme decirles que este es Black y Snape del que estamos hablando, ellos no van a decidir así como así dar un paso así de importante y, en cuanto a lo otro, este es un fic familiar sobre todo, las escenas más maduras van a tardar en llegar.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	10. Capítulo 9: El problema mágico

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 9: El problema m****ágico.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Ey, Sev. ¿Tienes tiempo libre mañana?

Severus terminó de acomodar su túnica y miró a su amante, que todavía holgazaneaba en la cama.

-Puede ser, ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que llevé a Naruto a un especialista en bases mágicas? –Severus asintió. –Bueno, esa vez le hizo algunas pruebas y mañana me va a dar los resultados. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Yo? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-James no puede y se me va a ser extraño llevar a Moony. Sus hijos no lo dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, después de todo –Suspiró. –Y deseo algo de apoyo moral. –Hizo una mueca. –Tengo miedo que me diga que Naruto nunca podrá usar su energía como un mago normal.

Al ver la cara de su amante, Severus ni siquiera lo pensó antes de responder.

-De acuerdo, te acompañaré.

La gran sonrisa que recibió a cambio, lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-

***San Mungo***

-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez, papá? –Se quejó Naruto, en los brazos fuertes de su padre-. ¡Hoy íbamos a hacer un elefante de cartón en el jardín!

-Esto es más importante, Naruto. Deja de quejarte –regañó Severus.

El niño se calló, pero frunció el ceño. Sirius se maravilló al ver el poder que tenía su amante sobre su hijo. Naruto se convertía en una persona diferente cuando estaba con Snape. Cuando él estaba lejos, su hijo volvía a ser el niño malcriado, llorón y testarudo que él conocía, pero cuando visitaban a Severus en su casa de la calle del Hilandero, el rubio era respetuoso, no hacía tanto berrinche y tampoco alzaba tanto la voz.

Sirius no pensaba que esto fuera porque Naruto le tenía miedo a su amante, sino que simplemente era que Snape le agradaba y Naruto era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que se iba a ganar el desprecio de Sev si es que se comportaba como un niño malcriado.

Llegaron a la oficina del medimago y éste los recibió con una sonrisa. Los invitó a sentarse y después sacó una carpeta que tenía el nombre de Naruto en ella.

-Bien, he revisado los resultados, más de una vez, para tenerlos exactos, y era lo que yo me esperaba –dijo el hombre de mediana edad, después de los saludos protocolares.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasa con mi hijo? –pidió Sirius, con aprensión.

-Su hijo no tiene una base mágica tan fuerte como los magos comunes tenemos, él la tiene más dispersada, lo que impide que pueda tener accidentes mágicos e inclusive en el futuro puede llegar a afectar su escolaridad si no se corrige.

Sirius jadeó y Severus se apresuró a darle un fuerte apretón en una mano.

-¿Él… será un squib?

-No, claro que no –El médico sonrió-. Le he dicho que su hijo tiene magia, pero lo que pasa es que ella está muy dispersada por todo su cuerpo, para que esto pueda usarse en la forma ninja, no como mago.

-¿Y hay algo que se pueda hacer? –preguntó Snape.

-Por supuesto, deben saber que ésta no es la primera vez que se trata a un niño que viene del otro continente, desde los tiempos de los fundadores de Hogwarts ya hay indicios de investigación de cómo ayudar a estos niños y esas investigaciones, gracias a Merlín, avanzaron mucho hoy en día.

-¿Hay solución entonces?

-Claro, como le dije antes, aquí el único problema es que Naruto tiene una base mágica bastante débil, hay una poción y varios hechizos que formarán parte de su tratamiento, para hacer que su base pueda absorber la magia dispersada y hacerse más fuerte.

-Oh, bueno…

-Sin embargo –continuó el medimago, viendo la revelación de Sirius-, debo decirle desde ahora que jamás será lo mismo, forzar que los caminos de **chakra**, como le dicen por allá, vayan todos a la base mágica es imposible, porque ellos ya nacen así. Naruto será un mago de regular a bueno y seguramente tendrá que intentar tres o cuatro veces un hechizo hasta que le salga.

-No me importa que no sea un prodigio –aseguró el padre-. Sólo quiero que sea un mago normal y no uno que no quede detrás de sus compañeros.

El medimago sonrió.

-Entonces debemos empezar con su tratamiento cuanto antes, mientras más joven sea, mejor podrá desarrollar una base mágica fuerte.

-Seguro.

-En cuanto a esa poción –murmuró Severus-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda hacerla? –Intercambió una mirada con Sirius. –Creo que ambos nos sentiríamos más seguros si la hago yo. Soy un Máster en pociones.

-Ah, Severus Snape, ¿cierto? –Preguntó el hombre, recibiendo un cabeceo de afirmación-. He escuchado hablar de usted y su renombre, pero me temo que ésta poción está permitida hacerla sólo para aquellos que hacen el tratamiento, es confidencial.

Sirius y Severus fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Quién hace las pociones? –quiso saber Black.

-Unos pocionistas que obtuvieron sus títulos en universidades prestigiosas. –Como no los vio muy convencidos, tuvo que reír. –Esto es un tratamiento especial, así que creo que si el señor Black habla con el director del Hospital y le expone su caso, puede ser que se haga algo. Sólo que el señor Snape deberá hacer un juramento de que jamás revelará cómo se hace esta poción a nadie más.

-Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Veo. –Asintió. –Es bueno saber que Naruto tiene dos padres que se preocupan tanto por él.

Severus farfulló, mientras se ruborizaba. Sirius sonrió y no incomodó en corregir al medimago.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿Voy a tener que tomar eso? –Naruto miró con repugnancia la caldera que hervía en el laboratorio de la casa de Sev.

Severus bufó y apartó la cabeza del niño de su caldera.

-No te acerques tanto, te puedes hacer daño. –Naruto hizo un puchero. –Y contestando a tu pregunta, sí, esto es para ti y te lo vas a beber _todo_.

Los ojos azules ensancharon en horror.

-¡No quiero! ¡Las pociones son feas!

-Las pociones _pueden_ _saber_ feas, pero no son feas en sí –masculló Severus, indignado en nombre de sus amadas pociones.

-¿Por qué tengo que tomarlas? No estoy enfermo.

-No lo estás, pero las necesitas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque va a ayudar a que tú base mágica se haga más fuerte.

-¿Mi qué?

Severus le dio una mirada irritada.

-Pregúntale a tu padre cuando regrese –siseó-. Y esta es la última vez que lo dejo convencerme que te haga de niñera.

-¿No deseas cuidarme, Sev? –El labio inferior de Naruto tembló.

El hombre suspiró.

-_No_ es eso, tu pequeño niño manipulador –gruñó con renuencia-. Sino que no estoy acostumbrado a cuidar de niños, mucho menos uno tan malcriado y curioso como tú.

-Tío Moony dice que la curiosidad es buena.

-Para ese hombre lobo todo es bueno –masculló, agregando otro ingrediente para la poción-. Hasta que sus hijos se le cuelguen de la pierna y no lo dejen salir ni a la esquina.

-Ginny y Ronnie también hacían eso cuando primero vinieron a casa, Harry me dijo.

-Tú sigues haciéndolo.

-¡Pero yo soy chiquito! ¡Y soy el único bebé que mi papá tiene!

-No eres un bebé, Naruto.

-¡Sí soy! ¡Papá dice siempre que soy su bebé!

Severus sonrió malicioso.

-Tu papá también me dice bebé a mí.

-¿Qué? –Jadeó el niño-. ¡Pero si tú ya estás grande!

-No soy tan grande y a tu papá le gusta llamarme bebé.

-¡Mentira! –gritó enfadado.

-¿Peleando con un niño de cuatro, Sev? Eso es nuevo.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a Sirius, que sonreía divertido en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Papá! –chilló Naruto, tambaleándose en el taburete donde estaba sentado, hasta poder bajar. Corrió hacia los brazos del animago. -¡Severus dice que tú lo llamas bebé como a mí!

Sirius enarcó una ceja y miró con algo de sorpresa a Severus. Éste se ruborizó.

-¿Revelando secretos del dormitorio a mí hijo, Snape? No sabía que tenías esa raya pervertida.

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¡No digas tonterías frente al niño!

-Yo no fui el que comenzó.

-No entiendo –Naruto frunció el ceño. -¿Lo llamas bebé o no?

-No –siseó Severus, antes que el chucho pudiera responder-. Mentí.

-¡Mentir es malo! –jadeó Naruto.

-¡Ja! ¿Me acusas? –murmuró sarcástico-. Tú eres un maestro en la mentira, señor.

-¡No soy!

-Sí, sí eres.

-Papá~

-Bueno, bueno, calma los dos. Les daré ranas de chocolate si se comportan –dijo Sirius, divertido al ver que el gran Severus Snape se peleara con su hijo de cuatro años.

-No me trates como a un mocoso, Black –gruñó Severus.

-No actúes como uno –retrucó su amante.

-¡Ranas!

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Sirius se asomó preocupado sobre el cuerpo de su hijo. Actualmente, Naruto estaba inconsciente en la cama del hospital. No bien le habían dado la poción, Naruto había cerrado los ojos y desde entonces no había despertado. Aterrado, el padre había agarrado a Severus por la solapa de la túnica y lo había sacudido, acusándolo de haber matado a su hijo, pero el medimago había intervenido y le había asegurado que era lo que la poción tenía que hacer.

La poción debería mantener inconsciente al paciente, mientras se lanzaban los hechizos. Estos hechizos serían algo dolorosos y la poción actuaba relajando al máximo el cuerpo, evitando cualquier daño colateral.

Sirius se había disculpado profundamente al pocionista cuando el mago le dijo eso, y, todavía dolido e indignado, Severus lo había perdonado.

_Soy un idiota enamorado_, fue lo que pasó por la mente de Severus, después de que Sirius lo besara y fuera de nuevo al lado de la cama de su hijo.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Remus, entrando con Camila en brazos (su hija de dos años y medio) y con su panza de casi siete meses de embarazo, que parecía una sandía.

-Inconsciente –suspiró Sirius-. El medimago ya le tiró el primer hechizo, pero dice que Naruto no despertará hasta que le lancen el último hechizo, que son cinco.

-Oh, veo –se acercó para acariciar el hombro de su amigo-. Se pondrá bien, ya verás.

-Lo sé, Moony –suspiró.

-¿Y Severus?

-Er… se fue –murmuró incómodo-. Me temo que fui un tanto rudo con él cuando primero le dimos la poción. Sobre actué cuando Naruto cayó inconsciente en mis brazos.

-Idiota –masculló.

-¡Pero él me perdonó enseguida! –exclamó a la defensiva-. Pero su cara me decía otra cosa –hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno, esperemos que se le pase pronto el berrinche. Ustedes se conocen hace mucho, así que él debe entender que tiendes a actuar de esta manera.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Moony –murmuró sarcásticamente.

-De nada.

-¿Y qué haces con la niña en brazos? Pensé que Malfoy y tu medimago te prohibieron que alces a los niños ahora que estás tan grande.

-Bien, ni Lucius ni mi médico están aquí, así que puedo levantar a mi niña si me lo pide.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y después dicen que yo soy el consentidor.

-Ni James ni yo lo somos tanto como tú –dijo Remus sacándole la lengua infantilmente, antes de tomar asiento.

-¿Y tus otros dos mocosos?

-Con mi suegro, fueron a visitar a los Zabini. Ellos eran unos de los únicos Slytherins neutrales durante la guerra y quiere que Lucas y Draco se junten con su niño –rió-. Dice que juntarse con tanto Gryffindor puede corromper a sus nietos.

Sirius resopló.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Severus volvió casi al anochecer, con mejor humor, aunque no dejó que Sirius lo besara. Sólo se sentó al lado de Naruto y lo miró como un halcón.

-¿Cuántos hechizos recibió ya?

-El tercero –masculló-. Me dijeron que con esos está bien por hoy y lo van a dejar actuar toda la noche, mañana le lanzarán los otros dos y recién pasado mañana van a dejar que mi bebé despierte.

Pese a que quería que su amante todavía se sintiera culpable por acusarlo hace un rato, Severus estiró una mano y acarició a Sirius en el hombro. Su amante le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

-

***Cuatro**** días después***

-

Naruto pestañeó varias veces y finalmente reveló sus ojos azules confusos. Su cabeza le dolía un poco y su cuerpo se sentía duro, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar un dedo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?

-Duele –lloriqueó.

-Sí, mi amor. Lo siento. Pero ahora que despertaste, podremos darte algo para que pase el dolor.

Naruto despertaba recién hoy porque hubo una complicación al segundo día. Mucho a la sorpresa de todos, había una fuerza dentro del niño que impedía que se realizara el cambio. Nadie se supo explicar en un principio lo que sucedía. Hasta que Sirius hizo una pregunta al medimago.

-¿Dice que el bloqueo viene de su vientre?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Naruto tiene un tatuaje en su vientre –dijo Sirius, luciendo preocupado-. Sólo lo vi una vez antes, es negro y está alrededor de su ombligo.

-Mmmhhh, ¿dice que lo vio sólo una vez? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Naruto estaba jugando con un vaso, que luego tiró al piso y accidentalmente se cortó el pie. No le entró ningún vidrio, así que limpié la sangre y cuando estaba por lanzarle un hechizo curador, la herida fue rodeada por una luz ligera, de color rojo, y el tatuaje apareció en su ombligo mientras sucedió. Cuando la luz y el tatuaje desaparecieron, también lo hizo la herida.

Las cejas del medimago se levantaron.

-¿Y no pensó en decirme eso antes?

-Lo siento –hizo una mueca de dolor-. Como le dije, sólo sucedió una vez… casi lo había olvidado hasta hoy.

-Entiendo –murmuró el medimago, asintiendo la cabeza-. Charlaré con mis colegas y veremos qué hacer.

Finalmente, en vista que no se le encontró la solución a este fenómeno, decidieron lanzar un potente hechizo que aisló lo que sea que impedía que trabajen los hechizos. Tuvo que ser lanzado tres veces, porque las primeras dos no funcionaron, lo que sea, se resistía. Pero al final se aplacó y los hechizos anteriores pudieron funcionar en el cuerpo del niño. Era por eso que recién hoy despertaba.

-Me alegro verte despierto –El medimago le sonrió al niño desorientado y después se giró a mirar al padre-. Sea lo que sea que nos impidió actuar al principio, no creo que sea muy bueno. Así que le aconsejo que en algún momento regrese al lugar de donde adoptó a su niño y trate de obtener algunas respuestas, señor Black. Sólo para su tranquilidad, ya que esos hechizos de aislamiento que utilizamos no durarán por siempre.

-Entiendo –aseguró.

Una vez que el medimago y su enfermera se retiraron, Sirius se sentó al lado de su niño en la cama.

-Hey, campeón. Tuviste asustado a tu papi, ¿sabías? –Acarició la cabeza rubia. –No despertabas y nadie nunca me pudo dar una respuesta concreta. Y no quiero volver a donde naciste para preguntar, tengo miedo que te saquen de mi lado.

El niño pestañeó varias veces, antes de bostezar. Obviamente, no comprendió nada de lo que su padre le dijo.

-Papi~ sueño.

-¿Recién despiertas y ya quieres volver a dormir?

Naruto asintió.

-Bueno entonces –Tomó el pequeño cuerpito en sus brazos. -¿Quieres que papá te cante una canción?

-Sí, canción.

-

***Dos meses después***

-

Sirius comprobó la temperatura del agua en la bañera y juzgó que era perfecta para el baño. Cuando giró para mirar a su espalda, no le extrañó que el lugar donde debería haber estado Naruto estuviera vacío. Su hijo parecía tenerle aversión al agua, pero una vez que entraba en ella, no quería salir. Era una batalla que Black luchaba todos los días.

-Naruto, es hora de tu baño, ¡ven para acá! –gritó, ya sabiendo que era inútil.

-¡No! –chilló la voz de su hijo desde la habitación donde estaba el baño-. ¡No quiero bañarme!

-Entonces no vamos a ir a la casa de Severus más tarde, Naruto. Voy a irme yo solo y tú te quedas aquí con Kreacher.

-¡¡¡No!!! –Se lamentó su bebé. -¡Yo quiero ir!

-Pues no vas a ir si no te bañas.

-¡No quiero bañarme!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ir en busca del fugitivo. Cuando salió del baño, vio que su habitación estaba vacía, así que su hijo debió salir al pasillo. Caminó esta vez a la puerta de su habitación y miró para ambos lados. En el lado izquierdo, detrás de un florero chino inmenso que él había comprado en un viaje de trabajo, pudo ver puntos rubios que sobresalían de un costado.

-¿Dónde estás, Naruto? –El silencio fue su respuesta, aunque podía ver que los puntos rubios se movían de un lado al otro, como si el dueño se estuviera aguantando la risa-. Voy a encontrarte, ya lo sabes, y a mojarte desde la punta de tus deditos del pie hasta el último de tus cabellos.

-¡No quiero! –chilló el niño, delatando su escondite.

Sirius gruñó salvajemente, antes de lanzarse a la caza. Naruto gritó y comenzó a correr, pero sus piernas eran muy cortas y su padre le dio alcance enseguida. El mocoso chilló, gritó y pataleó cuando su padre lo agarró como una bolsa de papas y lo puso en su hombro.

-¡Papá! –gritó Naruto-. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! _¡No quiero!_

-Anda, vamos. El agua está perfecta, puse todos tus juguetes, hasta esa rana plástica muggle ridícula de la que tanto tienes gusto.

-¡No quiero agua!

Sirius no hizo caso de las protestas de su hijo y entró al baño. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de descargar al niño en la bañera, abrió los ojos como platos al verla vacía de agua, sólo los juguetes estaban en ella, pero nada de agua. Miró hacia donde estaba el tapón, pero éste seguía en su lugar.

_¿Cómo hizo el agua para desaparecer?_

-¡Papá, no quiero bañarme! ¡No quiero agua!

El gimoteo de su hijo hizo que algo chascara en la cabeza de Sirius. El agua no se había ido sola, alguien había deseado que ella se fuera, porque no quería ser bañado. El animago sacó a su hijo de su hombro y lo atrajo a su cara, para mirarlo con maravilla.

-Hiciste magia, Naruto –jadeó, sin poder creérselo-. Acabas de hacer magia accidental… despareciste el agua.

El rubio ladeó su cabeza, no entendiendo por qué su padre parecía tan eufórico.

-¿No me baño? –preguntó.

Un chillido entusiástico y un fuerte abrazo fueron su respuesta.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como pudieron ver, Naruto va a poder ser un buen mago ahora, sin embargo, como dijo el medimago, los caminos de chakra del niño todavía existen, sólo que son más débiles ahora.

Así que, sí, Naruto podrá ser un ninja en el futuro.

Y para todas las que me preguntaron, sí, él estudiará para ser un ninja, pero no dedicará su vida a eso. En serio, no me imagino a este Naruto (mí Naruto) querer dedicarse a una vida de asesino :S

Todavía falta para que aparezca Jiraiya, pero en el cap que viene aparece uno por el que muchas/os me han estado preguntando…. ¿quién? En el chap que viene lo verás XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	11. Capítulo 10: Un hermano

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 10: Un hermano.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Papi, ¿Cuándo te vas a casar con Sev?

Sirius se atragantó con su propia saliva y farfulló incoherentemente.

-¿D-Disculpa?

-Que cuando te vas a casar con Severus –repitió Naruto, no quitando sus ojos azules del trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación de Sirius, pintando unos dibujos, recortando revistas y pegando lo que cortaban, porque estaban armando un collage que le habían mandado como tarea del jardín.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –murmuró asustado.

-La maestra Laura dice que la gente que está enamorada debe casarse y vivir juntos.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Muggle entrometida!,_ pensó aterrado.

-Bien, puede que Snivellus y yo estemos enamorados, pero sería catastrófico si nos casamos y mucho más si _vivimos_ juntos.

Naruto dejó de pintar el elefante de naranja chillón y levantó la mirada, para fruncir el ceño en dirección de su padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Er… es complicado, Naru.

-¿Por qué? –insistió, angostando sus hermosos ojos azules.

Sirius suspiró. ¿Cuándo su hijo se había hecho tan obstinado? ¿Era esto de lo que le habían advertido sus amigos? La cara de: "Quiero una explicación. Ahora" de su hijo se lo decía todo.

-Bien, Severus y yo tenemos personalidades… especiales. No soportamos estar uno cerca del otro más de tres o cuatro horas. –_Aunque puede ser más si tenemos sexo salvaje y después nos quedamos dormidos. Aunque estando dormidos no cuenta_. –Habría destrucción mundial si es que permanecemos en la misma casa las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

-Pero cuando él viene a visitarnos o cuando vamos a su casa, estamos todo el día, ¿sí?

-Uh, bien –carraspeó-. Pero en ese tiempo tú estás con nosotros y bien, nos sirves de distracción.

-¿Dis– qué? –Frunció el ceño.

-Distracción. Es decir, que cuando estamos cuidándote de que no te mates accidentalmente con tus raras ideas de jugar, no tenemos tiempo para matarnos nosotros.

-No entiendo –gimoteó Naruto-. Yo quiero que se casen.

-Te dije que no se puede, Naru.

El rubio hizo un puchero y tiró su lápiz anaranjado en el piso, antes de levantarse.

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde crees que vas?

-¡Me voy afuera! ¡Papá es malo! –gritó el niño, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando a su pasmado padre detrás.

Naruto corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernas cortas le dieron y fue hasta la sala, donde se topo con Kreacher y cayó al suelo. El viejo elfo resopló y ayudó al niño a levantarse. Sirius no sabía, pero el elfo y Naruto habían entablado una amistad cuando el niño tenía tres años. La razón se debía al retrato que estaba en esa sala.

Era el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, que desde hace poco estaba tapado con una tela, puesto que un cuadro todo negro no quedaba bonito en la sala, así que para taparlo y silenciar a su madre, de paso molestarla, Sirius había mandado a pintar una tela con un león gigante, con el escudo de Gryffindor en el fondo, y eso lo colocó por encima del cuadro, como cortina.

Naruto bufó y corrió la cortina, antes de sentarse en el piso.

Walburga Black miró con los ojos angostados al muchacho y después enarcó una ceja.

-¿Mi hijo díscolo ha vuelto a molestarte, cierto?

Naruto hizo un puchero y asintió, aunque no sabía qué significaba díscolo.

-¡Le pedí que haga algo y él no quiso! –se quejó el pequeño demonio.

-La mente de mi hijo es pequeña, Naruto. Está más allá de él cumplir una simple orden de un muchacho de cinco años. Es por eso que te dije que debes aprender el arte de la persuasión conmigo.

Los ojos azules brillaron con entusiasmo. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que había dicho, pero su inteligencia limitada le decía que su abuela podría decirle cómo convencer a su papá que se casara con Severus.

Ustedes se preguntarán porque Walburga, después de remover cielo y tierra para que su hijo no pudiera adoptar un bebé, al final aceptaba al niño. ¿Cierto? Es que la mujer (o retrato) había llegado a la conclusión de que éste mocoso era el heredero de su familia, quien llevaría el apellido Black y daría nuevas generaciones. Si ella desdeñaba al niño y decidía no hacer caso de él, quien sabe qué clase de muchacho saldría. Uno mucho peor que su hijo el traidor, estaba segura.

No, ella no iba a permitir que el apellido Black se manchara de tal forma.

Entonces, por esas casualidades de la vida, cuando el hechizo de Potter había muerto sin que nadie lo notara, sólo el pequeño Naruto que estaba jugando cerca, ella aprovechó su oportunidad e intentó darle charla al niño. Fue muy difícil al principio. Porque su hijo ya le había metido muchas cosas en la cabeza en su contra, pero ella no era un Slytherin por nada. Con paciencia y evitando que otro adulto se enterara, ella pudo tener cortas conversaciones con el rubio y de a poco le fue enseñando el prestigio de ser un Black. Lastimosamente, siendo un cuadro, ella no podría enseñarle magia, pero para eso estaba Kreacher y los maravillosos libros de su biblioteca. Oh, sí, porque todavía había uno que otro escondido que su hijo y Potter no habían descubierto.

-¿Vas a decirme cómo hacer para que papi se case con Severus?

Walburga se contuvo de no darle una mirada de horror.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Quiero que papi se case con Severus Snape! –chilló con placer.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Snape dices? –Naruto asintió furiosamente-. Snape, Snape… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido antes? –Pensó por unos segundos y después sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¡El hijo de Eileen! ¿Un Prince, eh? Parece que mi hijo todavía no ha olvidado lo que le enseñé sobre elegir un buen compañero. –Hizo un gesto de desdén. –Aunque ese niño es un mitad sangre… pero aún así un Prince.

-¿Abuela?

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a decirme o no? –masculló con impaciencia.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque justo en esos momentos se escucharon pasos venir desde la escalera y ella tuvo que susurrarle urgente al niño para que cerrara la cortina. Si era descubierta ahora, todos sus esfuerzos se verían rotos.

-Aquí estás –dijo Sirius, llegando al lado de su hijo que le daba una sonrisa inocente. ¡Esconder sus encuentros con la abuela era tan emocionante! –Tío James se comunicó conmigo y dijo que tío Moony nos espera para comer en su casa.

-Awww~ no quiero ir allá –se quejó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres jugar con Draco o Camila?

-Camila está bien, pero Draco es tan _pesado_, papi –gimoteó-. Él lo único que quiere es leer esos libros tontos.

Sirius rió.

-Bueno, creo que él ha heredado eso de su madre –sonrió, antes de cargar al niño en sus brazos-. Pero anda, Harry también va a estar allá, así que tu y él pueden convencerlo que deje los libros y se ponga a jugar, tal y como hacíamos James y yo con Remus cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Naruto puso mala cara, pero no se quejó más.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

En la casa de los Malfoy, Naruto tomó un sorbo de su jugo, mientras veía como Lucas le hacía muecas al nuevo bebé de la casa, Derrick Malfoy, que había nacido hace cinco meses. Si se ponía a pensar, desde bebé él sólo había tenido a Harry para jugar, estaban siempre juntos, pero no era lo mismo. Harry era su primo. Mirando como interactuaban Lucas, Draco, Camila y Derrick, él notaba que no era de la misma manera que eran Harry y él. En casa, Harry a veces se cansaba de Naruto y lo dejaba solo o cuando estaba con sus respectivos padres y salían, el rubio no tenía con quien jugar.

Los niños del tío Remus compartían todo. Si había que visitar a Sev, iban todos juntos, si tenían que ir a comer helado con su papá, iban todos juntos, si había que jugar con Padfoot, jugaban todos juntos. No como Naruto, que jugaba con Padfoot, y Harry con Prongs.

De repente, la idea de que su papi se casara con Severus no era tan buena.

-Reconozco esa cara –dijo una voz a su lado, asuntándolo.

Naruto se giró para mirar y vio que era el lelo Abraxas. Quien estaba enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Qué? –pidió confundido.

-Tienes la misma cara que recuerdo que un Slytherin tiene antes de llevar a cabo un plan maestro.

-¿Uh?

-Nada –sonrió malicioso-. Sólo que me voy a reír mucho cuando lleves a cabo ese plan que anda rondando tu rubia cabecita.

Rizó el pelo del niño y se levantó. Black iba a ver que el consentir tanto a este niño en algún momento le iba a dar un tiro por la culata.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Naruto Black era un niño con una misión. Se levantó temprano de su cama, fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y después volvió a ella, después comenzó a pinchar la cara de su papá con un dedo. Por supuesto, su padre y él dormían juntos, aún no había poder en la tierra, ni mágico ni muggle, que pudiera hacer que Sirius deje a Naruto dormir solo en su habitación.

-Papi~

Sirius gimió, se dio vuelta en la cama y masculló algo que sonó como: "Ábrete más, Sev" y siguió roncando. Naruto puso mala cara y se acercó al oído de su padre.

-¡¡¡Papi!!! –chilló a todo pulmón.

El animago pegó un salto en la cama y miró para todos lados. Finalmente, sus ojos grises aterrizaron en el rubio que se enfurruñaba en la cama.

-Hey, Naruto –Miró el reloj, que marcaba las seis y treinta de la mañana. -¿Despierto tan temprano?

-Quiero pedirte algo, papi –dijo Naruto, mirándolo con sus ojitos brillosos.

-¿Qué cosa? –bostezó, volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

-Si es que no vas a casarte con Sev _todavía_, hay otra cosa que quiero.

Sirius miró esperanzado a su hijo, haría cualquier cosa con tal que la idea del matrimonio saliera de su hermosa cabecita.

-Dime, cielo. Te daré que lo quieras.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –pidió, queriendo estar seguro.

-Lo que sea. Lo juro.

-

***Más tarde***

-

-¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamó Severus. Sentado en un sillón, James todavía miraba en shock a su mejor amigo-. ¡No puedes dejar manipularte así por un mocoso que apenas te llega a las rodillas!

-¡Hey! ¡Mi hijo ni siquiera sabe que existe tal palabra como manipulación, así que no lo acuses de hacerlo! –defendió enseguida.

-¡Por Salazar! ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que nos dijiste? ¡Acabas de admitir que te vas a ir a aquellas tierras para adoptar otro mocoso, porque _Naruto_ te lo pidió! –gritó, asustando a Harry que venía a pedirle algo a su papá. Viendo la cara enojada de Snape, Harry se dio media vuelta y huyó de la sala. -¡Eso es una locura!

-Espero que ésta sea la única vez que lo diga –murmuró James, saliendo de su sorpresa-. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Snape en esto.

-Awww~ James. ¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado aquí!

-No puedo, Padfoot. En serio, te escucho y no puedo. Al menos no por los motivos que acabas de decirnos.

-Pues lo voy a hacer, quieran o no. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedes tomar decisiones como éstas a la ligera –gruñó Severus, intentando calmarse.

-¡Es que ustedes no entienden! –Estalló al fin-. ¡Era esto o… o… _lo otro_!

James y Severus lo miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué otro? –pidió Potter.

Sirius se ruborizó ligeramente y miró con mortificación a su amante.

-A Naruto se le metió en la cabeza que quería que Severus y yo nos casáramos. –Snape palideció y tropezó como si estuviera a punto de desmayarte. James se puso verde, él parecía a punto de vomitar. –Le dije que sería una catástrofe si Snape y yo nos casábamos, pero él no entendió. Así que hoy me despertó temprano y me dijo que iba a dejar de fastidiarme con el tema de la boda si le conseguía un hermanito.

Severus suspiró y masajeó sus sienes.

-Esto es una mala idea, Black. Una muy mala.

Sirius hizo un puchero.

-Necesito su ayuda. No creo poder criar otro niño desde bebé, además, Naruto me dijo que quiere un hermano mayor, así que pensaba adoptar uno de uno o dos años mayor y…

-¿En serio piensas hacerlo? –preguntó James, con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

-Bueno, ya les dije que sí, ¿no? –Frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué son tan tercos?

Esa pregunta dejó a Potter mudo.

-Suficiente –gruñó Severus-. Yo no voy a ser parte de esta locura. Despídeme del niño, me voy.

-¡Hey, Snivellus espera! ¡Necesito tu ayuda dije!

-¡No ayudo a Gryffindors locos, pulgoso! –gritó Severus, mientras se iba, con Sirius detrás de él intentando detenerlo.

James se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba sentado antes y revolvió su pelo en un gesto nervioso.

-¿Qué pasó, papá? ¿Por qué tanto grito?

El animago levantó sus ojos avellanas y miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Parece que va a haber un nuevo niño en casa.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿Dónde estamos?

Sirius tomó fuerte la mano de su hijo y miró el mapa que tenía en la mano. En vista de que ninguno de sus amigos lo apoyó en la idea, un poco Remus, pero él no podía salir de casa para acompañarlo, el animago hizo sus maletas y la de su hijo y juntos volaron a los Países Ocultados, en busca de un nuevo miembro para la familia.

-Según mi mapa, esto es el país de la Niebla. Kirigakure no Sato.

Como que su bebé todavía no sabía que era adoptado y el miedo que tenía Sirius de que alguien lo reconociera y quiera arrebatárselo, él eligió un país que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de Konoha para buscar a su nuevo hijo. De todos los lugares que averiguó, Kiri le pareció el lugar adecuado, puesto que hace poco había tenido algo parecido a un golpe de estado, donde muchas personas habían muerto y había gran cantidad de huérfanos que pedían un padre. El lugar estaba nevoso y hacía bastante frío, pero tanto él como Naruto tenían hechizos calentadores sobre ellos, así que no había problemas.

-¿Dónde vamos a buscar a mi hermano mayor?

-Er – creo que el orfanato sería el primer lugar a mirar.

Sirius miró hacia los costados, buscando alguna persona a quien consultar por la dirección del orfanato, cuando vio a una mujer salir tambaleándose de una tienda. Ella tenía una mirada cansada en su cara y levemente aterrorizada. Los instintos de Black gritaron que se acercara y la ayudara, así que hizo exactamente eso.

-¿Está usted bien, señora? –pidió en japonés, no haciendo caso del ceño fruncido de su hijo. Probablemente ya era tiempo que comenzara a enseñarle la lengua.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida y el Auror pudo ver que tenía un ojo levemente hinchado.

-Y-yo…

-¿Mami?

La niña más hermosa que Sirius ha visto en su vida salió del almacén de donde la mujer acababa de salir, llevando una bolsa con lo que parecían ser verduras. La pequeña estaba escasamente vestida y tenía la mejilla roja, como si hubiera recibido una palmada no hace poco. Sus ojos eran chocolates y su cabello largo hasta los hombros de un color castaño. Pudo escuchar como su hijo jadeaba al ver a tal ángel.

Y a la sorpresa de los dos niños y el adulto, la mujer estalló en llanto.

-

***Dos horas más tardes***

-

-… y él se ha vuelto un hombre violento, cegado por las ideas de nuestro Kage. ¡Kami-sama! ¡Si él descubre que nuestro Haku heredó mi asqueroso bloodline, no sé lo que será de nosotros! –sollozó la mujer.

Sirius absorbió lentamente toda la información, con cara severa. Según la mujer, su marido era un hombre violento, que hace dos días la había golpeado por no tener la cena lista a la hora. Pero él adoraba a su hijo, que era un _niño_, así que nunca le puso una mano encima. Sin embargo, esa misma mañana, la mujer había descubierto que su hijo tenía una herencia que lo hacía poder manipular el agua, que era algo que su marido odiaba. Ella le relató culpable que había tenido que abofetear a su hijo y jurar que nunca usaría ese poder, pero ella sabía que algún día el secreto sería revelado y ella temía por la vida de su hijo.

-Oh, ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy contando esto.

-Es una carga muy grande la que usted está llevando –dijo Sirius con voz calmante, acariciando el brazo de la mujer-. A veces es más fácil descargarse con un desconocido que con alguien que se conoce.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa tentativa y luego sorbió su té. Después de que ella comenzara a llorar, inseguro de cómo actuar, él la había guiado a una casa de té cercana, para que pudiera calmarse y contarle qué la tenía así. Naruto y el niño, Haku, estaban jugando cerca, con un par de platillos de dango al lado suyo. Era divertido verlos, porque ninguno entendía lo que decía el otro y se largaban a reír cuando uno decía alguna palabra que le parecía divertida al otro.

Se conocían hace muy poco y a pesar de la barrera del idioma, ambos niños parecían llevarse de maravilla. Sirius sabía que esto no era un encuentro casual.

-¿En realidad teme de que su esposo pudiera hacerle algo malo a su hijo si descubre acerca de ese -¿cómo lo llamó?- bloodline?

-Positivo –suspiró dimitida.

Sirius Black tomó su decisión.

-Déjeme serle sincero, señora –dijo el hombre, con tanta seriedad que ella levantó la mirada con sorpresa-. Vine a este país para ir al orfanato y adoptar un niño. Si desea que su hijo viva y crezca como un hombre de bien… tengo un trato que proponerle.

El trato era obvio, Sirius ofrecía adoptar a Haku con todas las de la ley, ella tendría que firmar y lograr que su marido también lo hiciera, sin que lo notara. Él se llevaría a Haku a Inglaterra y le daría todo lo que ella nunca podría y también le aseguraría una vida larga y llena de amor, a pesar de la falta de sus verdaderos padres. Haku tenía casi siete años y si bien sería duro al principio, él no dudaba que el niño se encariñaría enseguida con él, con Naruto, James, Harry y hasta Severus, olvidando su vida aquí. Aunque él le prometió a ella que traería a Haku para que la visitara, una vez que esté acostumbrado a su vida en Gran Bretaña.

En los dos días que Sirius le dio a la mujer el tiempo para que lo pensara, Naruto y su papá recorrieron la ciudad de Kiri, comprando tonterías para llevar a casa.

A la mañana del tercer día, la mujer apareció sola, diciendo que aceptaba el trato. No perdiendo tiempo, se dirigieron juntos a las autoridades más cercanas y solicitaron papeles para la sucesión de los derechos como padres de Haku a Sirius. Aquello tardó cinco días, pero a la tarde del sexto, la mujer regresó con su hermoso hijo y un paquete donde había las pocas pertenencias que ella empacó para él, sin que su marido lo notara.

-Aquí están los papeles –dijo ella, entregándole los papeles de adopción firmados.

-¿Logró que él los firmara?

-Hai –asintió seria-. Lo engañé, por supuesto.

Sirius le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Es por el bien de Haku, debe recordarse eso.

-Claro –Volvió a asentir, suspirando entrecortado-. ¿Partirán cuanto antes?

-No bien usted salga por la puerta de esta habitación de hotel –aseguró-. ¿Qué con su marido?

-No se preocupe de él, tengo la mentira perfecta para decirle acerca de la desaparición de Haku. Y él no me hará daño, depende demasiado de mí como para enojarse porque dejé que secuestraran a nuestro hijo. –Lo miró con aprensión. –Debe asegurarse de irse cuanto antes, porque si lo encuentran…

-No se preocupe –hizo muecas-. Nadie me va a atrapar. Soy un secuestrador muy eficaz –guiñó un ojo.

A pesar de toda la tensión que llevaba en su cuerpo, ella sonrió.

-Tengo algo que darle también –Rebuscó en su cartera y de ella extrajo un pergamino. –Esto me lo dieron mis padres, antes de morir. Aquí se habla de nuestro bloodline, el Hyotôn. –Suspiró. –Normalmente, no querría que Haku aprendiera sobre él, pero si es que no va a estar aquí… creo que merece saber sobre su herencia.

-Entiendo –dijo Sirius, tomando el pergamino.

-Espero que no sea un problema –susurró-. Porque tendrá que contratar a alguien que sepa de técnicas de shinobi para que le enseñe.

-No se preocupe, usted es su madre y le ha pasado esa herencia. No sería justo de mi parte si no lo dejo aprender de sus raíces.

La mujer asintió.

-Bien, entonces… voy a despedirme. Él no sabe por qué lo traje aquí o por qué empaqué sus mejores ropas y juguetes.

-De acuerdo –asintió y giró para mirar a su hijo, que estaba mostrándole los libros que se había comprado a su nuevo hermano. _Su nuevo hermano. Merlín, ilumíname en este nuevo camino que estoy tomando, por favor_. –Hey, Naru. Ven que quiero decirte algo.

Su hijo lo miró con curiosidad y, después de darle una sonrisa a Haku, se levantó para ir hacia él. Tomando una respiración profunda, la madre del niño castaño se arrodilló junto a él.

-Haku escucha, haha-chan tiene algo importante que decirte, ¿sí? Escucha bien, porque es muy importante. –Asustado, su hijo asintió, sus ojos muy abiertos. –Este señor, Sirius-sama es mi amigo y siempre me ha invitado a que vaya de visita a su casa –Mordió su labio inferior-, y como yo no puedo ir, te estoy enviando en mi lugar, ¿sí? Y si te gusta mucho la casa de Sirius-sama, puedes quedarte allá, ¿entiendes? Si te gusta dónde vas, tienes mi permiso de quedarte para siempre.

Haku frunció el ceño.

-No quiero irme solo –susurró la suave y hermosa voz del muchacho.

-Hey, hey –intervino Sirius, agachándose también al lado del niño-. Vamos a divertirnos mucho, ¿sabes? En mi casa tengo un montón de cosas y Naruto estará allí.

Naruto no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, pero su papi ya le había explicado que Haku iba a ser su hermano mayor. Las cosas no parecían ir bien, al ver la cara llorosa del otro niño.

-"¿No quieres ser mi hermano? ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho! ¡Te voy a prestar todos mis juguetes! Aunque –miró a Sirius-, no tanto a papá, ¡pero puedes tener a Sev si quieres!"

Sirius rió nervioso y ante la mirada de incomprensión de la mujer y su hijo, tradujo.

-Naruto dice que va a ser tu mejor amigo y que desea que vengas.

-Pero, mamá.

-Sirius-sama ya me prometió que te va a traer para que me visites, Haku.

-Pero papá –susurró, aterrado-, él es malo.

El corazón de la madre de Haku se rompió el escuchar la voz asustada de su bebé. Lo que menos ella quería era que él se vaya con un cargo de conciencia, porque fue inevitable que él vea la violencia domestica. Sin embargo, era también un alivio que él no quisiera irse sólo por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle y no porque quería a su padre. Las cosas iban a ir muy bien si él olvidaba a su padre y aceptaba a Sirius-sama en ese rol.

-Es por eso que quiero que vayas con mi amigo, Haku. Cuando te vayas, mamá va hacer muchas, muchas cosas para que papá sea bueno. Y cuando papá sea muy, muy bueno, Haku-chan va a volver.

Ella evitó decir que sólo sería para una visita, pero el niño no necesitaba decir eso.

-¿Me escribirás?

La mujer y Sirius compartieron una sonrisa. Parecía que el niño estaba cediendo.

-Todas las semanas –aseguró ella.

-Y no se preocupe por eso –agregó Sirius, mirándola-. Va por mi cuenta el pago de todas las cartas que se escriban.

-Gracias, Sirius-san.

-¿Nos acompañas a casa entonces, Haku? –preguntó el animago, extendiendo una mano hacia el muchacho.

El pequeño y hermoso ángel le dio una sonrisa brillante, antes de posar su minúscula mano sobre la grande y callosa de quien sería su nuevo padre.

Detrás de ellos, Naruto chilló y levantó un puño en el aire. Ahora tenía un hermano mayor.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Hubo una serie de eventos desafortunados que me llevaron a actualizar recién hoy, y, lastimosamente, no puedo prometer que no volverá a pasar. Una nunca sabe lo que le depara la vida XD

Y, para aquellas que no leen mis drabbles de Naruto, pregunté en ellos si alguien estaría interesada en leer un fic de Twilight-Harry Potter :O Sería un post-Hogwarts y con la pareja Sam Uley/Harry Potter… sí, aunque no lo crean, me siento con las ganas de volver a escribir un Harry de uke (probablemente embarazado también) XD Por eso le elegí esa pareja.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	12. Capítulo 11: Encuentros

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 11: Encuentros****.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Sirius y sus dos hijos partieron enseguida de Kiri y después de los Países Ocultados. Lo primero que hizo Sirius cuando estuvieron fuera, era decirle a Haku que él y Naruto eran magos y que pronto, mediante un tratamiento, él también lo sería. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, pero como todo niño, se entusiasmó ante la idea de ver y poder hacer magia.

Sirius decidió que ellos necesitaban vinculación familiar, por eso decidieron viajar hasta París, para tener unas pequeñas vacaciones, donde él aprovecharía para comenzar a enseñarle algo de inglés a Haku y también estropearlo con regalos y atención.

Este muchacho era tan hermoso y bien comportado que el animago estaba agradecido de que su instinto lo hubiese llevado a hablarle a su madre y después conseguir la oportunidad de adoptarlo. Esperaba con todo su corazón que él le hiciera bien a Naruto.

-"Bien, Haku. Ahora intenta decirlo." –pidió Sirius, mientras se sentaban afuera de un hermoso café en la ciudad del amor, con un libro de idiomas frente a ellos, mientras tomaban el té de la tarde con pastel de frutilla.

-Mi nom-bre es Haku –dijo lentamente, probando las palabras que su nuevo padre le enseñaba.

Por supuesto, hasta ahora, él todavía lo llamaba _Sirius-san_. El mayor sabía que iba a tardar un rato a que el niño lo llame por otra cosa más que eso. Además, él notaba que a pesar de toda la diversión que estaban teniendo, el muchacho todavía extrañaba a su madre y de vez en cuando ponía cara triste. Algunas veces Sirius lo dejaba con sus sensaciones, pero otras veces mandaba a Naruto a jugar sólo y se tomaba su tiempo para sentar a Haku en su regazo y decirle lo mucho que él lo quería, lo mucho que su madre lo amaba y que mandarlo con él a su casa era lo mejor para todos.

Y Haku no era ningún tonto. Él sabía muy bien cuál era la situación en su casa y estaba a medias aliviado que lo habían sacado de allí. Eso no evitaba que se ponga a llorar cada vez que se acordaba de su madre, pero Black siempre estaba allí para consolarlo.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó Sirius, acariciando su cabeza-. "Aprendes muy rápido, Haku. Cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a poner en la mejor academia de idiomas, para que aprendas inglés lo más rápido que puedas" –guiñó un ojo.

-Papi~ ya se terminó mi pastel, quiero más.

-Naruto –su padre le dio una mirada severa-, ya te comiste dos porciones. Así que no más para ti, sino después no querrás cenar.

-Awww.

Inconsciente para la pequeña familia, ninguno notó como un viejo hombre de cabello blanco en puntas y largo se atiesó al escuchar el nombre.

-

***Dos días después***

-

Black sonrió y asintió cuando los niños le pidieron permiso para ir a los juegos de la plaza donde pararon para mirar los patos que había en el lago. Una vez que los niños estuvieron lejos, Sirius se cruzó de brazos y tocó la punta de su varita que tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Va a salir a hablarme o no? –Susurró a nadie en particular-. Sé que hace dos días que nos está siguiendo.

Una sombra salió detrás del árbol gigante que estaba a las espaldas de Sirius. El hombre sonrió de lado y se apoyó contra el tronco.

-Me sorprende que me haya detectado –dijo el hombre con un acento pesado. Sirius se atiesó, él conocía ese acento. Era de alguien que hablaba japonés como lengua materna-. Pero uno nunca sabe los trucos de los magos.

Sirius se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó bruscamente, admitiendo el atuendo de su perseguidor.

El hombre tenía cabello blanco y largo, aunque el color podría engañar, puesto que no parecía muy viejo. Su atuendo era un pantalón y camisa verde, con una chaqueta roja arriba. Su pose contra el árbol parecía despreocupada, pero él podía notar la tensión en los hombros. Éste no era un hombre cualquiera, podría jurar que era un shinobi.

-Soy Jiraiya –dijo el hombre-. Shinobi de _Konoha_. –Sirius angostó sus ojos. –Y creo… que su hijo es mi ahijado.

Hubo un largo silencio, muy tenso.

-Mi hijo ya tiene un padrino –gruñó Black, enseguida poniéndose a la defensiva. No servía de nada ocultar los hechos.

-Lo sé, tranquilo –Levantó sus manos en señal de paz. –Si tiene tiempo, desearía hablar.

Sirius lo miró por largos segundos, hasta que llegó a una decisión.

-No puedo dejar a los niños solos.

-Podemos sentarnos en ese banco de allí. –Señaló uno que estaba cerca de los juegos.

El animago asintió y caminó hasta el banco, para sentarse, seguido de cerca por el shinobi.

-Hable, yo escucho –espetó Sirius.

Jiraiya suspiró y miró a los niños que estaban jugando muy felices frente a ellos. Ninguno de los dos había notado que los hombres estaban sentados cerca de ellos.

-Que usted adoptara a Naruto fue un error de descuido, ¿sabe? Se supone que él debería crecer en su Aldea natal y ser un shinobi después, tal y como su padre quería.

-Soy su padre –gruñó Sirius.

-Lo sé –suspiró el Sannin-. Pero usted no puede negar que él tiene padres que lo engendraron, que lo amaron mientras crecía en el vientre de su madre, pero que desaparecieron bajo circunstancias muy malas. –Miró hacia el cielo. –Cuando usted fue a Konoha, habrá visto la destrucción que había allí. El papá de Naruto, mi alumno, murió por causa de eso y su madre por complicaciones del parto.

-Las encargadas del orfanato me dijeron que no sabían nada de sus padres.

-Poca gente sabe.

-¿Viene a quitármelo?

Jiraiya guardó silencio y siguió mirando al cielo. Al principio, cuando había escuchado el nombre, su corazón casi había parado de latir, cuando giró para ver a quien se refería, y pudo ver la versión miniatura de Minato, sintió el deseo irresistible de tomar al muchacho y regresar, pero algo lo detuvo.

Y eso fue la mirada de amor que tenían tanto el rubio como el hombre al que había llamado papi tan cariñosamente. Y Jiraiya supo, en ese mismo instante, que lo que le había prometido al Hokage debería ser cumplido. Esta era una familia, el hijo de su alumno tenía un padre que lo amaba y viceversa. Él no podía romper eso sólo por la memoria de Minato. Con dolor en su corazón, durante los dos días que los estuvo siguiendo, sus propios ojos comprobaron el cariño que se tenían, lo bien que estaba el niño y lo feliz que era.

Y él sabía, estaba al tanto de que este tipo de cariño y libertad que Naruto tenía con este hombre, le sería imposible de tener en Konoha. Las acciones de las encargadas del orfanato se lo había dicho todo.

-No –dijo al fin-. El niño es suyo. –Sirius suspiró con alivio. –Solamente… solamente deseo que él sepa sobre sus raíces. Me gustaría enseñarle cómo ser un ninja.

-Él será mago –masculló Black-. Las habilidades de ninja no le serán necesarias aquí. Él nunca regresará a Konoha.

Jiraiya se giró a mirarlo con sorpresa, la posesividad en la voz del hombre le dio escalofríos.

-Usted no puede –tosió-. Usted no puede ocultarle la verdad acerca de su vida y cuando le diga, si él quiere conocer su país natal, no puede impedírselo.

-¿Quién dice que se lo voy a decir?

-Él merece saber –gruñó-. A pesar de que piense lo contrario, hay gente que ama a Naruto en Konoha, personas que nos sentimos culpables por dejarlo en el orfanato, personas que deseamos que él sepa quién fue su padre.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No…

-No puede decir que no –interrumpió Jiraiya-. _Él merece saber._

-¿Para qué? Usted dijo que sus padres están muertos y…

-Le dije que soy su padrino y hay un viejo hombre que lo considera como un nieto. Por favor –Su voz se quebró un poco-, no lo deje en la oscuridad de su pasado. Minato y Kushina amaron a su hijo y él merece saberlo –susurró.

Sirius bufó y revolvió su cabello.

-Mire–

-No tiene que ser ahora –volvió a interrumpir-. Puede ser cuando usted quiera, dentro de cinco años, diez o quince, pero déjeme decirle. _Debo_ decirle. Es lo menos que les debo a sus padres.

El animago se removió incómodo al ver la mirada de plegaria del hombre. Cierto, él ya había pensado una vez en que le diría la verdad a Naruto más adelante, pero la aparición de este hombre tan de repente lo había puesto a la defensiva, aterrado de que quiera quitarle a su bebé. Sin embargo, si este hombre era sincero y eso era lo único que deseará, podría convenir, pero no sin condiciones.

-Lo pensaré –masculló al fin-. Pero usted debe prometerme, _jurarme_, que dejará que yo lo haga, cuando esté listo. Y también jurar que nunca querrá quitármelo.

-No puedo criar a un niño, fue por eso que Naruto fue al orfanato en primero lugar –suspiró con pesar-. Y soy el único que podría hacerlo, en vista que sus padres me nombraron su padrino.

-¿Entonces?

-El niño es suyo. Yo nunca podría criarlo de la manera que vi que usted lo hace.

El alivio era visible en la cara del mago.

-¿Vino sólo aquí para eso?

-No –Negó con la cabeza. –También quiero preguntarle si nunca notó nada raro en él. ¿Tal vez un tatuaje en su ombligo?

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos.

-¡¡¡Papi!!! –gritó Naruto, mientras corría hacia donde estaba su padre seguido de cerca por Haku. Cuando el rubio vio que su padre no estaba solo, enseguida dejó de correr y caminó lentamente hasta apoyarse entre las piernas de su padre, mirando con atención al extraño-. Hola, soy Naruto. ¿Quién es usted?

Jiraiya casi rió al escuchar hablar al hijo de Minato y Kushina con tanta formalidad.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jiraiya.

Las cejas del niño se levantaron.

-Ji-Jira–ya –masculló.

-Bastante cerca –sonrió-. Puedes decirme Sannin si se te hace más fácil.

Naruto hizo muecas y asintió.

-¿Es tu amigo, papi?

-No –dijo Sirius, no importándole su sonaba rudo-. Sólo estábamos hablando. ¿Qué deseas, hijo?

-¡Haku y yo tenemos hambre, papi! ¿No es hora para el almuerzo ya?

Sirius consultó su reloj.

-Sí, estamos cerca del mediodía. Debemos regresar al hotel. –Miró a Jiraiya. –Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de ese tatuaje –dijo seriamente-. Sé que sabe en qué hotel estamos, los niños duermen una pequeña siesta desde las dos hasta las cuatro. Encuéntreme en el lobby.

-De acuerdo –asintió Jiraiya-. Nos vemos entonces. –Revolvió el cabello de Naruto y sonrió en dirección de Haku, quien se escondía tímidamente detrás de su hermano.

_Él está bien, Minato_. Pensó mientras se iba. _Tu hijo está creciendo en un ambiente familiar y lleno de amor, así que lo único que puedo hacer por él es ayudarlo a controlar al Kyuubi en caso de que sea un problema en el futuro._

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

***Días después: Grimmauld Place***

-

-¡Estamos en casa~! –exclamó Sirius, cerrando la puerta y entregándole sus maletas al elfo domestico. Ya le habían explicado lo que era a Haku, antes de entrar, pero todavía el niño lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¡Padfoot!

Al chillido de Harry le siguió el sonido de pasos corriendo. El niño apareció desde arriba de las escaleras y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su padrino y primo. Bajó corriendo (mucho al horror de su padrino) y después de saludar con un abrazo exuberante a Naruto y Sirius, miró con curiosidad al nuevo niño.

-Este es Haku, Harry.

-Hola, Haku –saludó el niño, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Ella es hermosa –Vino una voz de la cocina. Era James, que lucía un delantal de cocinero con pollos que se movían de un lado a otro.

Sirius sonrió, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño.

-¡Haku es un varón! –chilló indignado el rubio-. ¡_Mi_ hermano! –agregó, mirando a Harry.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos y miró asombrado al niño. ¿Ella era un él? ¡Pero qué extraño! Había jurado que con esas características tan finas y angelicales, el muchacho se trataba de una niña. Merlín, Sirius sí que sabía escoger a los niños que adoptaba.

-Entonces digo que es hermoso –sonrió, caminando hasta el niño, para arrodillarse entre suyo-. "Mi nombre es James" –dijo en japonés, sabiendo que el niño no podría saber mucho de inglés todavía-. "Estoy alegre de que estés en nuestra casa, juntos vamos a formar un linda familia para ti, ya vas a ver."

-Er, Prongs, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? –preguntó Sirius, no queriendo que su amigo diga más. Haku todavía no sabía que ellos iban a formar una familia, hasta donde el niño sabía, había venido sólo de visita.

-Claro –sonrió-. La habitación que era de tu hermano está habitable. No tiré nada, como me pediste, sólo lo dejé todo en el sótano. Compré una cama y muebles nuevos, pero no pinté –Miró al niño. –Creo que Haku mismo puede elegir cómo decorar sus paredes.

Sirius sonrió tristemente. En un principio él había pensado que la habitación de su hermano tendría que ser dejada como estaba, como un santuario, pero desde que decidió traer a otro niño a formar parte de su vida, supo que era momento de utilizar ese lugar para algo más. Sin embargo, la memoria de su hermano no iba a ser perdida del todo.

Después de todo, cuando adoptó a Haku, lo había anotado como Haku Regulus Black. Ahora su segundo hijo llevaba el nombre de su hermano, en su memoria.

-Entonces vamos a ver cómo quedó.

Tarde esa noche, después que terminaran de cenar, se trasladaron a la sala, donde Naruto y Harry intentaban enseñarle algo de inglés a Haku con unos libros que tenían imágenes de animales y cosas varias.

-Parece muy tranquilo y bien portado –susurró James, que jugaba con el vaso de whiskey en su mano.

-En un ángel como su aspecto. Todo lo contrario de Naruto –rió.

-No puedo creer lo que me contaste de sus padres.

-Sí –suspiró-. Es como si alguien me haya enviado justo a ese lugar y en el momento indicado. Quien sabe lo que le hubiese pasado si elegía irme a otro lugar.

-A veces tu instinto me sorprende, Padfoot –sonrió James, palmeando a su amigo en la espalda.

En ese momento, el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y Haku jadeó, antes de correr hacia donde estaba Sirius. El animago lo recibió en sus brazos, contento de que el niño ya buscara reaseguro en él, después de conocerse hace tan poco.

-"Tranquilo, Haku. Es solo la red flu. ¿Recuerdas que ya te expliqué de eso?" –susurró Sirius.

Haku asintió y miró con los ojos muy abiertos como un hombre con un traje completamente negro salía de la chimenea.

-¡Sev! –chilló Naruto, corriendo hacia el pocionista, para pegarse a sus piernas como una sanguijuela.

Severus hizo un gesto de desdén al escuchar el grito, pero después suspiró y se agachó para darle un ligero abrazo al rubio.

-Hola a ti también, Naruto.

-¿Me extrañaste, Sev?

-¿Extrañar tus alaridos de banshee y tu tendencia a tocar mis ingredientes de pociones? –preguntó sarcásticamente-. Ciertamente no.

-Awww –hizo un puchero.

-Está bien. -Rodó los ojos-. Tal vez te extrañé, pero sólo un poco.

-¡Yo también te extrañe, Sev! –Exclamó, tomado una mano del hombre-. ¡Ven para que te presente a mi hermano!

Snape miró con ojos curiosos la cara del niño que Sirius abrazaba. Era un niño con ojos y cabello muy común, pero su cara era hermosa.

-Tardaste en venir, Snivellus –gimoteó Sirius, haciendo un puchero idéntico al de su hijo.

-Te dije que tenía pociones que terminar, pulgoso –siseó, antes de agacharse frente al nuevo niño-. Hola, mi nombre es Severus Snape.

-Soy Haku –murmuró tímidamente, como Sirius-san le había enseñado.

Severus tuvo que contenerse de no derretirse en el piso, en un charco de babas. Vaya, este niño sí que era adorable. Esperaba que eso no se estropeara al vivir con tantos Gryffindors.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo hijo, Sev? –preguntó Sirius, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

-Por lo poco que puedo ver, es hermoso y, sobre todo, callado –Le dio una mirada acusadora a Naruto. –Sólo espero que no tome la costumbre de gimotear y gritar como uno que yo sé.

-¿Hablas de mí? –preguntó ofendido, inflando sus cachetes y cruzándose de brazos.

-Evidentemente.

Naruto empezó a gritarle que era malo y Severus lo miró con desprecio, antes de replicarle.

-"¿Quién es él?" –susurró Haku, al oído de Sirius.

-"Ese señor es mi novio –susurró de vuelta-. Es un poco gruñón y frunce el ceño mucho, pero tiene un corazón de oro. Ya vas a ver cuando lo trates más."

Haku no pareció muy convencido por las palabras de Sirius-san, pero decidió no decir nada. Todo era muy extraño aquí y su madre siempre le había enseñado que él debería mirar y calcular antes de dar un veredicto final acerca de lo que veía.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-Él es tan bueno –suspiró Remus, cambiando de pierna a Derrick, que estaba en sus brazos. Estaban en la fiesta de presentación de Haku, tres meses después de llegar desde Kiri-. Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras mi ahijado, Sirius. Gracias.

-De nada. Pero no creas que por ser tu ahijado lo voy a dejar que te lo lleves a casa y lo juntes con tus pequeñas serpientes.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se ofendió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo "discriminara" a sus hijos, aunque era más un hábito que otra cosa. Porque Sirius Black quería a sus niños Malfoy enormemente.

-¿Cómo van sus clases de inglés?

-Maravillosamente –dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo-. Su maestra sólo dice alabanzas cada vez que James o yo vamos a buscarlo a la Academia. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en que Naruto tiene que aprender japonés. Es su lengua materna, después de todo.

-Concuerdo completamente –sonrió-. Es bueno que aprenda de sus raíces y también para que Haku tenga alguien con quien conversar, no sería bueno que perdiera la costumbre de hablar su lengua, ¿no crees?

Sirius asintió hacia las palabras de su amigo y después rió estruendosamente, cuando vio que los niños pasaron frente a Abraxas Malfoy como una manada de rinocerontes, haciendo que el hombre tenga que retroceder y al mismo tiempo volcar la copa de champaña que traía en su mano, manchándose la túnica. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y luego sacó su varita para hacer un encanto limpiador. De todos los niños, Haku fue el único que se detuvo para disculparse con su inglés imperfecto.

Por la sonrisa en la cara del hombre, Sirius supo que su hijo acababa de ganarse un punto positivo ante los ojos del frío Malfoy. Lo cual probablemente era muy bueno, ya que él sabía que Naruto le había enseñado a su hermano que este hombre era el "lelo" de todos.

Después de que terminara la fiesta, Sirius despidió a todos sus invitados, quienes lo felicitaron por el hermoso y encantador niño que había adoptado. Luego llevó a sus niños a que tomaran un baño y siguió la cama, no le costó mucho hacerlos dormir, puesto que habían agotado casi todas sus energías jugando con los niños Malfoy y Weasley.

Esta vez, cada niño fue a dormir a su habitación, porque Sirius tenía planes para esa noche. Sus planes exactamente lo esperaban en su biblioteca. Severus estaba allí, leyendo un libro de pociones.

-Hecho todo –murmuró al oído de su amante, abrazándolo por la cintura por detrás.

-¿Naruto no te dio lucha porque lo acostaste en su cama? –bufó Severus.

-Na –sonrió, antes de comenzar a besar el cuello pálido-. Estaba tan cansado que ni notó que lo acosté en ella.

Severus volvió a bufar, antes de darse vuelta y darle a su amante un beso apasionado. No perdiendo tiempo, los amantes transportaron su pasión al cuarto, donde los hechizos silenciadores y, sobre todo, el seguro de la puerta impedirían que sean interrumpidos.

No les costó mucho desnudarse y remeterse en la cama. Sirius arriba de Severus, besando sus labios apetitosos y frotando sus penes, que para entonces ya estaba más que endurecidos. Después de dejar los labios, el animago trasladó su hambre a los pezones erguidos de su amante. Snape gimió y murmuró incoherencias, arqueando su cuerpo para poder frotarse de mejor manera contra su amor. Sirius sonrió malicioso y descendió una de sus manos, para empezar a masturbar sus dos miembros juntos.

-¿Estamos un poco impacientes, uh?

-Con la escusa de esta maldita fiesta, hemos estado en abstinencia por una semana –siseó Severus, con los ojos cerrados-. O al menos yo lo he estado.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de todo, Severus nunca dejaba de ser inseguro.

-Yo _también_ he estado sin sexo, Sev. Pero una mano ayuda, ¿sabes?

Severus resopló y abrió más sus piernas cuando sintió un dedo de Sirius comenzar a penetrarlo, para la preparación.

-Vivo en Hogwarts, Black. Masturbarme se me hace… indecente.

Sirius rió.

-¿No te masturbabas mientras eras un estudiante? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Eso era diferente –gruñó Severus, ruborizándose. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esta conversación?

-Sí, lo que tú digas –concedió. Quería cojer ahora y sabía que si hacía que Sev se enoje, el hombre lo iba a abandonar con su erección dura y roja.

Con rapidez practicada a través de los años, Sirius tuvo a Snape estirado en cuestión de segundo y después su erección sustituyó a sus dedos. El pocionista gimió y aferró sus piernas a la cintura de su amante, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, para tenerlo más profundo dentro de él.

Como Severus había dicho, estuvieron una semana sin sexo, así que lastimosamente para ellos, este primer encuentro no duró tanto como quisieran. Pero la primera descarga estaba hecha y ahora descansarían un poco, hasta tener un segundo round.

-¿Investigaste lo que te dije? –preguntó Sirius, apoyando su cabeza en una mano y mirando a Severus.

-Sí, lo hice –respondió usando una de sus piernas para acariciar la cintura de su amante-. Me costó mucho, porque en el mundo mágico no hay mucha información sobre esos países. Pero encontré lo que es un jinchuuriki y –frunció el ceño –creo que sería bueno que Naruto aprendiera Oclumancia.

-¿Oclumancia? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Sí, pero te lo explicaré mañana –susurró, atrayendo la cabeza de su amante-. Ahora ven, te deseo de vuelta.

Sirius no se hizo desear.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Antes que nada… ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS **HARRY**!!! ¡¡¡TAMBIÉN _NEV_ Y _JOTAKÁ_!!!

Que los cumplan feliz~

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas que me fasti… er… me pidieron traer a Jiraiya ¬¬U ustedes saben quiénes son. Espero que les haya gustado su breve introducción y me temo que va a pasar un largo tiempo hasta que lo volvamos a ver, así que habrá que esperar.

_**¡Importante!**_ Terminé mi fic de HP-Ouran, así que necesito una beta confiable y SOBRETODO que sepa del mundo de Ouran Host club. Así, una vez que se comience a betear el fic, podré publicar XD Tendré tres fics publicados por semana, hace mucho que no hago eso :P

Espero sus respuestas. Elegiré la que me parezca mejor ;)

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	13. Capítulo 12: El zorro

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 12: ****El zorro.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Por supuesto, Naruto no fue feliz cuando su papá le anunció que aparte de las clases de japonés, ahora también tendría que aprender Oclumancia. Aunque cuando le dijo que sería Severus quien iba a enseñarle, él se tranquilizó.

Debido a esta suma, las clases del niño aumentaron además de la escuela, a Oclumancia y japonés, en la misma academia que iba Haku. Además de eso, también ambos niños ya llegaban a la edad que debían aprender, mediante su padre, cómo ser un sangre pura que se digne de llevar su apellido. Sirius no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero entendía que al llevar el apellido Black, se esperaba que los muchachos tuvieran un comportamiento refinado.

Sirius hizo muecas y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Haku. Sonrió al ver el paisaje pintado en la pared que tenía dos amplias ventanas y agitó su varita para que las cortinas amarillas se abrieran y dejaran entrar la luz del sol. No bien ocurrió eso, los conejos blancos que estaban pintados en un prado descampado en la pared despertaron y comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro. Eso era lo que había elegido su nuevo hijo para la decoración de su habitación. En la habitación de cuatro paredes, tres de ellas estaban pintadas de celestes con nubes blancas mullidas que giraban según la rotación de la tierra y de vez en cuando formaban cosas o animales y en la pared que tenía las ventanas había un prado muy verde y descampado, sin ningún árbol, pero lleno de conejos blancos.

Estos eran los animales preferidos del niño y Sirius ya estaba pensando en comprarle uno como mascota cuando festejaran su primer cumpleaños como un Black.

-Es hora de levantarse, hermoso –murmuró el animago, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Haku pestañeó varias veces y se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Ya es hora de ir a la escuela? –susurró, apretando a su cuerpo el conejo de peluche con el cual dormía.

-Nopes, hoy es domingo y no hay escuela, pero quedamos en que iríamos a lo de Severus, ¿recuerdas? –Haku sonrió, mientras asentía. –Entonces anda, levántate, yo iré a prepararte la bañera para que tengas un buen baño que te quite todo el sueño, ¿ok?

-Bueno~ -murmuró en un bostezo.

Inconsciente a ellos, Naruto abrió sus ojos y miró que su padre ya no estuviera en la habitación que compartían. Sabiendo que su papá estaba ahora con Haku, el rubio aprovechó su oportunidad, agarró con fuerzas su perro negro y bajó de la cama. Con cautela y mirando para todos lados, fue hacia las escaleras y las bajó lentamente, no queriendo que la madera chirriara bajo su peso. Una vez que las bajó del todo, fue hacia el cuadro familiar y corrió la cortina.

-¡Abuela! –chilló con entusiasmo, al ver el retrato de Walburga destapado.

La señora Black saltó y después fulminó con la mirada al rubio que tenía la osadía de llamarla por ese nombre. _Los sangres sucias son siempre irrespetuosos,_ pensó ella. _Pero bueno, creo que yo también he incitado para que él piense lo que no es._

-¿Qué deseas, niño? –espetó-. Me tienes abandonada por quien sabe cuánto y ahora vienes y me tratas con tan poco respeto.

-¡Es que estaba llevando a cabo mi plan, abuelita! –exclamó con entusiasmo-. ¡¿Te acuerdas?! ¡De aquel de que me enseñaste!

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con interés.

-¿Lograste que el trai… digo, mi hijo se casara con el Prince?

-¡No! –rió Naruto, agitando su cabeza en negación, despeinado aún más su cabello caótico-. ¡No me gustó más esa idea! ¡Así que le pedí otra cosa a papi!

Walburga angostó sus ojos.

-¿Otra cosa? –siseó con frialdad-. ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

-¡Le dije que quería un hermano mayor! –Los ojos de la bruja del retrato se abrieron como platos. -¡Y adivina qué…! –chilló.

_O__h no, no quiero saber._

-¡Él lo hizo! ¡Ahora tengo un hermano mayor!

Si hubiese sido tan no-Black, ella hubiese gemido y golpeado su cabeza contra la pared que estaba pintada en su retrato. Sin embargo, como ella no podía hacer eso, fulminó al mocoso con la mirada, con tanto odio que podría reunir. Viendo esa mirada, Naruto retrocedió asustado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, niño?! –gruñó-. ¡Te doy un excelente plan y tú lo arruinas trayendo a otra sangre sucia a esta familia! ¡Más deshonra!

Los ojos azules de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios formaron un puchero.

-Pero, pero Haku…

-¡¿Haku?! ¡¿Qué clase de nombre horrible es ese?! –exclamó-. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Que se puede esperar de los incivilizados que viven de los lugares donde el traidor de mi hijo busca a sus mocosos!

La mujer siguió con su diatriba y con cada insulto para su padre y nuevo hermano, la cara de Naruto se iba tornando más roja por el enojo. Algunas de esas palabras él no las entendía, pero sabía que no eran buenas. Y el niño no iba a permitir que ella dijera esas cosas malas sobre su familia, a pesar que sea su abuela.

-¡Cállate, no te quiero escuchar más! –gritó Naruto-. ¡Tú eres mala y ya no quiero verte nunca más! ¡No voy a perdonarte que digas esas cosas feas de mi papi y Haku!

Después de decir eso, Naruto cerró la cortina de un solo tirón y se fue corriendo a las escaleras. Él no notó como su padrino James miró todo el intercambio desde la puerta de la cocina con los ojos como platos.

¿Desde cuándo su querido ahijado hablaba con la perra detrás de la cortina?

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Por supuesto, James eligió no decirle nada a su amigo de su nuevo descubrimiento, sólo le dijo que tenían que hablar después que volviera de la casa de Snivellus. Así que Sirius se fue con sus dos niños, muy feliz, porque hace cuatro días que no veía a su amante. Además, hoy iba a empezar la primera clase de Oclumancia de Naruto y esta visita también servía para que Haku y Severus pudiera acostumbrarse más a estar uno en la presencia del otro.

-¡Sevy~! –exclamó Naruto, soltando la mano de su padre, para correr hacia donde Severus los esperaba, en la entrada de su casa. El niño llegó al lado del pocionista y le dio las mejores de sus sonrisas, levantando sus brazos. Sin embargo, Snape enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos. -¿Por qué no me cargas? –farfulló Naruto, haciendo un puchero.

-Ya te dije que el nombre _Sev_ me molesta, que degrades mi nombre a _Sevy_, es mucho peor.

-¡Eres malo, Severus! –chilló Naruto-. ¡Pero no me importa que no me cargues, yo voy a seguir llamándote como quiero! ¡Sevy! ¡Sevy! ¡¡¡Sevy~~!!!

El pocionista puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para cargar al mocoso, sólo para que deje de seguir gritando. Naruto rió y le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

-No sé cómo estás criando a este mocoso, Black, pero puedo decirte desde ahora que deja mucho que desear.

Esta vez fue Sirius el que puso los ojos en blanco, apretó más fuerte su agarre de la mano de Haku y lo incitó a caminar.

-Es un niño, Snape –masculló, antes de darle un casto beso de saludo-. Ellos tienden a comportarse así en esta edad, así que no te quejes y saluda a Haku.

Severus bufó con desdén, pero después una sonrisa suave se apoderó de su rostro. Acomodó mejor a Naruto en su cadera y se agachó para quedar casi a la altura de Haku.

-Estoy alegre de volver a verte, Haku. Espero que te guste mi casa, puesto que ésta es la primera vez que vienes.

-Yo también estoy alegre, profesor Severus –murmuró Haku, agachando su cabeza con timidez.

Snape sonrió, pero después frunció el ceño cuando Naruto rió escandalosamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te llamó profesor!

-_Soy_ un profesor –siseó Severus-. Y hoy mismo lo vas a comprobar, cuando comencemos tus clases de Oclumancia.

-Awww~ ¡pero yo quiero jugar!

-Después de tus clases vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo, Naruto –se apresuró de decir Sirius, en un raro momento de seriedad. Normalmente, casi nunca le negaba nada a su hijo.

El niño puso mala cara, pero se conformó.

-Entonces vamos a mi laboratorio –dijo Severus, dejando al niño en el piso y tomando su mano-. Haku y tú pueden recorrer la casa, Sirius. Necesito estar solo con Naruto, porque no debe distraerse, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro –asintió-. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

-Hoy sólo quiero mirar un poco dentro de su cabeza, así que probablemente estemos unos cuarenta minutos.

-Bien, entonces esperaremos. –Le dio otro beso en los labios, antes de caminar con Haku al patio de la casa de su amante.

-

***Laboratorio***

-

-Bueno, Naruto –siseó Severus, sentando al niño en un sillón, tomando él el del frente-. Quiero que respires hondo y hagas de cuenta que estás por dormir una siesta, pero no cierres los ojos, lo que tienes que hacer es mirar los míos, ¿entiendes?

Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio asintió.

-¿Me va a doler, Sev? –murmuró inseguro.

-Ya te dijimos tu padre y yo que no, niño.

-Está bien, pero si me duele, voy a gritar.

El pocionista sonrió de lado.

-Te doy mi permiso que lo hagas si es que te duele.

Naruto volvió a asentir y conectó sus hermosos ojos azules con los negros de Severus. El hombre susurró un suave "_Legilimens_" y en un parpadeo estuvo dentro de la mente del niño. Su sorpresa fue muy grande y algo se hinchó en su pecho al ver que la mente de Naruto era una réplica exacta de _su_ patio-jardín. Él era consciente que al rubio le encantaba jugar allí, pero nunca se iba a imaginar que su joven mente hiciera una réplica de él, para representarlo.

El niño muchas veces había venido y le había ayudado con su huerto, porque no había nada mejor para Severus que tener plantaciones de algunas hierbas que él usaba para sus pociones, así las tenía frescas y se aseguraba de que sean perfectas. Y aquí estaba la prueba de cuánto Naruto apreciaba lo que hacía con él cada vez que venía a visitarlo a su casa en la calle del Hilandero.

El hombre se puso a recorrer un poco, buscando eso que aquel ninja del cual le contó su amante le habló. Había muy poca información en Hogwarts y en el Mundo Mágico en general acerca de un jinchuuriki, pero lo poco que había encontrado, lo había horrorizado. A pesar de ser a veces un niño insufrible, Naruto era adorable, irremplazable, y era un shock saber que _su_ _bebé_ tenía un demonio encerrado dentro de su cuerpo.

Snape sonrió de lado al ver las nubes que estaban por encima de su patio-mente de Naruto, estas representaban animales o cosas, que estaba seguro que si él las tocaba, iba a ver memorias del niño, pero hoy no estaba aquí para eso. Y, justamente, Severus creyó haber encontrado para lo que venía.

Allá, en una esquina que pasaría desapercibida para otro hombre que no sea tan observador como él, había un rincón donde las plantas no crecían, la tierra estaba gris y muerta; y había un par de arbustos secos, sin hojas y tan grises como la tierra. Tomando una gran inspiración, él caminó hasta allí. Al llegar, lo primero que sintió fue una atmosfera oscura, que levantó los pelos de su piel y le dieron escalofríos. Había una reja detrás de los árboles y él la atravesó. Un pasillo largo y oscuro surgió detrás de la reja, el cual él caminó sin vacilar. El chapoteo que le siguió a cada paso le dijo que había agua en el piso, pero la oscuridad era tanta que no podía ver nada.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, pero él estaba seguro que sólo fueron segundos, unas antorchas de fuego rojo alumbraron lo que parecía ser una verja de oro más grande que las puertas de Hogwarts, con un papel que él identificó como un _kanji_ japonés. Que si recordaba lo que le dijo Sirius, allí decía **Sello**.

Pero había algo nuevo allí y él sabía lo que era. Las verjas de oro destellaban de vez en cuando con una luz blanca y celeste. Severus sabía que esa luz se trataba de los hechizos contenedores que los medimagos de San Mungo pusieron sobre Naruto, cuando le hicieron el tratamiento para que tenga una buena base mágica. Él sabía que estos hechizos no iban a durar mucho.

Detrás de la verja, había oscuridad, pero Severus podía escuchar el sonido de una respiración baja.

-Está dormido –Su voz hizo eco en el lugar. –Tal y como lo dijo ese hombre.

Su voz no era más que un susurro, porque Severus podía sentir la maldad que venía de detrás de la verja y no quería llamar la atención de la bestia detrás de ella.

El zorro de nueve colas.

Kyuubi.

Snape se dio vuelta para irse.

-Esperanzadoramente, con mi ayuda, vas a seguir así durante mucho tiempo.

El camino de salida fue mucho más rápido, puesto que ya lo conocía. La puerta a la cocina para entrar a su casa era la representación de salir de la mente de Naruto y él la abrió.

Pestañeó varias veces y Naruto gimió.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me duele la cabeza –gimoteó.

-Ven aquí –murmuró, estirando sus brazos. Naruto no perdió tiempo en sentarse en el regazo de Severus y apoyar su rubia cabeza en el hombro amplio. Severus usó una de sus manos para darle un masaje en la frente y los costados. -¿Mejor?

-No –gruñó enfurruñado, haciendo un puchero.

-Supongo que estuve más de lo esperado –suspiró Snape. Sabía que el niño estaba siendo exagerado, pero no podía parar de sentirse un poco culpable. -¿Deseas dormir una pequeña siesta?

-¡No! –Se incorporó para mirarlo. -¡Ayer me prometiste que íbamos a cortar algunas plantas para las pociones de Hogwarts! ¡Haku también quiere hacerlo!

-Está bien –frunció el ceño y después enarcó una ceja, sonriendo desviado-. ¿Ha ocurrido un milagro? Pareces perfecto ahora.

En el acto, Naruto desfalleció contra sus brazos.

-No, todavía me duele un poco.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y lo cargó hasta la salida. Este muchacho sería un Slytherin terrible, no que siendo criado por Black él esperaba que sea uno, claro está.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó Haku, educadamente.

Severus sonrió al niño, agradecido que no tocara nada, no como Naruto, que ya tenía las manos llenas de barro y un par de raspones.

-"Esto es un _díctamo_" –dijo en japonés, para ayudar al niño, que todavía lo tenía difícil con el inglés. Él señaló una planta espinosa. –"Hace estornudar a los dragones y lo uso para algunas de mis pociones"

-¿Dragones? –preguntó Haku, mirando a su padre.

-Yep, dragones –Sirius sonrió de lado, bajando la canasta que tenía en las manos, para que Severus pusiera las plantas que estaba cortando. Era una tarea muy humillante, pero sus hijos parecían fascinados con la tarea. –"En Rumania hay una reserva donde los crían, si quieres conocerlos, podemos ir algún día."

Haku le dio una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Sí, me gustaría!

-¿Qué cosa? –pidió Naruto, al lado de los _Narcisos Pitantes_. Cada vez que él los tocaba, producían un pitido.

-Vamos a ir a ver dragones –dijo Sirius.

-¡Genial! ¡Hace mucho que no vamos! –chilló.

-¿Qué son esos? –preguntó, Haku, curioso.

-_Narcisos Pitantes_, son como narcisos normales, pero producen pitidos y sirven para potenciar la _luparia_. (1) ¿Qué? –murmuró defensivo, al ver que Severus lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-No estaba al tanto que supieras algo como eso.

-¿Soy Auror, sabes? –dijo ofendido-. Para ser Auror tuve que tener un EXTASIS en pociones.

Snape negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para detener a Naruto que tocara las hojas de su _Belladona_. Una planta venenosa.

-

***Horas después***

-

Sirius y sus hijos se quedarían a dormir esa noche en la casa de Severus. Después de tanto tiempo de ser amantes, Naruto ya tenía una habitación en la casa Snape y él no tenía problemas en compartir con su hermano la cama.

Con los niños dormidos, Severus y su amante se sentaron en la sala, para compartir un vaso de whiskey de fuego, antes de dormir. El animago, siendo mimoso, abrazaba a Severus por la cintura.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo fue la sesión? –quiso saber Black. Habían esperado hasta ahora para hablar.

-Lo _vi_ –murmuró Snape, contra su vaso. Sintió a su amante atiesarse. –No al demonio en sí, Black. Sino el lugar donde descansa.

-¿Y? –incitó.

-Es horrible –aseguró-. Estar parado frente a su jaula me hizo sentir algo que no sentía desde que hacía mis reportes al Señor Oscuro. Miedo, ansiedad, escalofríos. Y eso que estaba dormido, no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si está despierto y quiere hablarme.

-Pero no vamos a permitir eso, ¿cierto? –preguntó ansioso-. Para eso es lo que le vas a enseñar.

-Vamos a _intentar_, Sirius. Sabes muy bien que la Oclumancia es algo difícil. No te hagas falsas expectativas desde el principio.

-Naruto va a conseguirlo –murmuró-. Él es mi hijo y no va a permitir que nadie lo controle.

En un raro momento de sentimentalismo, Snape se giró para mirar a su amante a los ojos y acarició su mejilla.

-Esperemos que tengas razón.

Al otro día, después de una buena noche de sexo, Padfoot fue a despertar a sus hijos. Haku era madrugador, así que sólo recibió una lamida por parte del perro, el que sí no se salvó fue Naruto, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser despertado de esa manera.

Durante el desayuno, antes de sentarse en la mesa, Haku estironeó una parte de la manga de la túnica de Severus, llamando su atención. Él lo miró, pero el niño tenía clavado su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Sí, Haku?

-Yo, quiero, er, quería –tartamudeó-. Quería saber si, si… um… si me puede ¿enseñar? –Pidió dudoso, con su inglés imperfecto- más sobre las plantas.

Los ojos del hombre ensancharon en sorpresa.

-"¿Y por qué quieres eso?" –preguntó en japonés, para darle más confianza.

-"Me gustó mucho la lección que nos dio ayer –admitió, ruborizándose adorablemente-. Me encantan las plantas y quiero saber más. Y también, si puedo, quiero hacer pociones como usted. Naruto me dijo, pero ahora que lo vi, me gustó mucho."

Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Severus. Si antes Haku ya estaba entrando en su corazón con su actitud bien educada, timidez y ser adorable, ahora, diciéndole que quería aprender cómo hacer las pociones que tanto él amaba, se lo había ganado del todo.

-Por supuesto, te enseñaré lo que desees. –Se agachó para mirarlo. –"Enseño a Naruto también, aunque él se aburre muy rápido. Mira que soy un profesor muy exigente y si te comportas igual que tú hermano, dejaré de hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?"

Los ojos marrones se abrieron como platos.

-¡Cla-Claro! –farfulló-. ¡Seré el mejor alumno!

Snape sonrió y revolvió su cabello.

En la puerta de entrada a la cocina, Sirius se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

_¡Ja! Y después dices que tú nunca podrías __ser querido por un niño. Yo tengo dos que dirían lo contrario._

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

La info de las plantas la saqué de _Wikipedia_ 3

¡Aquí estuvo el zorro! Espero no haber decepcionado con su aparición, pero si recuerdan, en el manga se dice que Kyuubi estaba dormido dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, hasta que él comenzara a usar su chakra.

Y para aquellos que les gusta el zorro, me temo que él no va a volver a aparecer en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Repito, Naruto será mago, así que no va a necesitar casi nada las energías del demonio.

Por otro lado, en el cap que viene aparecen dos personas importantes y se responde la pregunta acerca de la madre de Haku.

**¡Por cierto!** Hasta ayer ffnet no me dejaba responder comentarios… esperemos que pase pronto. Sino ya veré cómo le hago ú.u

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	14. Capítulo 13: Dos encuentros importantes

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 13: Dos encuentros importantes****.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

James se sentó al lado de Sirius pesadamente y frunció el ceño en su amigo.

-Bien, desembucha –masculló-. ¿Qué es lo que te está comiendo la cabeza?

El animago se encogió de hombros y después suspiró.

-Nada, nada.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sirius! –bufó exasperado-. _Harry_ me dijo ayer que veía a su padrino actuando extraño y _Snape_ me arrinconó en la cocina y me dijo que si no averiguaba qué era lo que te tenía en este estado pensativo, te iba a dar _Verisaterum_.

Sirius sonrió de lado y sacudió su cabeza.

-No pensé que se darían cuenta.

-Sirius Black y pensativo no pueden ir en la misma oración –rió-. Era evidente que nos daríamos cuenta. Yo mismo lo noté desde hace semanas, pero lo dejé estar, porque tú nunca le das vueltas mucho a un asunto; pero en vista de que hasta Harry y Snape pidieron mi intervención…

-¿Y desde cuando tú le haces favores a Snape?

-Desde hoy, anda, desembucha. –Lo miró a los ojos. -¿Es por lo que te conté de Naruto que hablaba con el retrato de tu madre?

El Gryffindor volvió a suspirar, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado y miró al techo.

-Na~ eso ya lo tengo controlado, hablé con él y me prometió que no volvería a hacerlo, pero por las dudas puse un hechizo en la cortina, para que él no pueda correrlo.

-¿Entonces? –pidió James, con impaciencia. _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?_

-¿Recuerdas que te dije acerca del _trato_ que hice con la madre de Haku, cierto? –Su amigo asintió. –Quedé con ella de escribirle una carta todos los meses, para contarle sobre la evolución de su hijo. Fuimos muy bien por casi dos años, pero… -suspiró pesarosamente- hace cinco meses que ella no me escribe de vuelta.

-Pero –frunció el ceño- he visto a Haku leer…

-Vamos, Prongs. Somos magos, no es difícil hacer un hechizo que copie su letra y ponerle palabras lindas para su niño.

James mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo?

-¿Con ese marido suyo? –bufó-. Lo que ella me contó en ese momento ya no me gustó nada, y si el hombre tenía tendencias agresivas, me temo que hay un motivo muy malo del por qué no me está escribiendo de vuelta. ¡Maldición! –gruñó, revolviendo su cabello en señal de impotencia.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo? –pidió suavemente, acariciando el hombro de su amigo.

-Necesito comprobar que esté bien. No voy a poder con mi conciencia si no compruebo qué le sucedió. Pero Ojoloco anda muy pesado últimamente y me va a mandar a ya sabes donde si es que le pido una licencia para viajar. –Cerró sus ojos. –No sé qué hacer, porque tampoco te puedo dejar a los dos niños a ti o a Severus, en el milagroso caso que consiga la licencia.

James frunció el ceño, luciendo pensativo.

-Mira, haremos esto –murmuró después de un largo silencio-. Tú te quedas en casa con los niños y yo voy a comprobar a la madre de Haku.

Sirius lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro, idiota –Puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Recuerdas esa misión peligrosa que hice en España hace unos meses? –Sirius asintió. –Scrimgeour me dijo que me gané unas vacaciones por arriesgar mi vida de ese modo y que las tomara cuando quisiera. Creo que este es el momento adecuado.

-Pero… esos días podrías usarlos para ti, para viajar con Harry.

-No seas tonto –bufó-. ¿Cuánto me va a tomar ver si la mujer está bien, eh? ¿Un día? El resto lo puedo usar para mí. Y bien –Se ruborizó un poco-, he estado con Harry todos los días desde que Lily murió, me vendría bien tener unos días para mí solo.

-Oh~ Prongsie –sonrió malvado-. ¿Estás teniendo pensamientos impuros para este viaje, uh?

-¡Idiota! –gruñó, dándole un coscorrón a su amigo.

-Bueno, bueno. –Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. -¿Y cuando saldrías?

-Creo que dentro de una semana –gruñó, todavía enojado y rojo-. Tengo que hablar con el jefe para decirle que voy a tomar esas vacaciones que me prometió y tú sólo debes darme las coordenadas del lugar donde vive ella, para que pueda comprobar. –Hizo una mueca. –Es una complicación que no te esté respondiendo a tus cartas, ¿pero ella sabe de mí, cierto?

-Por supuesto, le hablé de ti y de Moony hace mucho y creo que Haku lo hizo en sus cartas también. Hasta le mandé una foto. Así que tiene que reconocerte.

-Bueno, entonces. Salgo dentro de una semana.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

En el Ministerio, James se consiguió un permiso para entrar a los Países Ocultados por la entrada que estaba en el País de Iwa, la Roca. Estaba un poco alejado del lugar donde él tenía que ir, pero por suerte se acordó de traer su escoba con él, así que el viaje no le iba a resultar muy duro, ni tendría que pagar por acompañamiento.

-Bueno, hora de cumplir con mi misión y luego ¡a divertirse!

Dando un golpe a la tierra, impulsó a su escoba a funcionar. Sólo un ninja con un ojo entrando habría visto la velocidad con la que partió.

Le tardó unas cinco horas (y un severo dolor en el trasero) llegar hacia el País de la Niebla y después al pueblo donde vivía la madre de Haku. Era un lugar modesto, donde la gente parecía obtener sus ganancias a través de las plantaciones de diferentes vegetales. Mirando la dirección en el papel que le dio Sirius, caminó hasta poder ubicar la casa de la mujer.

Estaba algo alejada del pueblo, y era una casa pequeña, que estaba junto a una charca. Acomodando sus traje muggle, fue hasta la puerta y golpeó. No vino ninguna respuesta y enseguida se dio cuenta que la casa estaba cerrada y vacía. Usando su varita, pudo abrir la puerta, porque su instinto de Auror le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Una oscuridad opresiva parecía envolver la casa y eso le dio mala espina.

Vagó por la casa un poco y cuando entró a la cocina, hizo una mueca de dolor.

Allí estaba la prueba de que su instinto no estaba equivocado.

En el piso había manchas de sangre, vieja y mucha, como si alguien se hubiera desangrado ahí. Después siguió la mancha de sangre y pudo ver otra mancha grande en lo que sería el lavadero de la casa.

-Maldición –suspiró, antes de decidir salir de la casa.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era averiguar qué había pasado en esa casa, aunque ya se imaginaba. Después de todo, si Sirius estaba en lo correcto, ya había pasado cinco meses, pero siempre quedaba la esperanza de que no todo pudiera ser tan malo.

Caminó hasta el pueblo y la gente le dio miradas extrañas; así que se acercó a una mujer que miraba amistosa.

-Hola –dijo con su japonés imperfecto-. Me pregunto si podría darme una información.

La mujer lo miró extrañamente como el resto, no sólo por su ropa muggle costosa, sino también por su raro acento.

-¿Qué desea?

James sonrió encantador. Él conocía ese tono, era el tono de esas mujeres a las que les encantaba el chisme. Sólo le costó algunas tazas de té y platos de algo llamado _dango_, para que la señora le diera toda la información que quería.

La respuesta no fue buena.

Ambos padres de Haku estaban muertos.

Al parecer, el hombre pareció entrar en locura y asesinó a su esposa, para luego quitarse él mismo la vida. Según la señora, el matrimonio se había vuelto malo desde que alguien secuestrara al hijo de ambos, porque él la culpaba a ella. Sin embargo, la mujer parecía muy feliz por la desaparición de su hijo y esto llenaba más de rabia al hombre. Hasta que todo explotó hace cinco meses, cuando sufrieron ese mal desenlace.

James salió del pueblo con el corazón pesado, sabiendo que llevaba una mala noticia para su amigo.

_No van a ser unas buenas vacaciones,_ pensó, mientras se subía a la escoba. _Debería haber dejado esto para el último día. Pero, en fin, voy a encontrar una posada y luego un buen bar, para olvidar algo lo que escuché hoy._

**-**

***Cuatro días después***

-

Viajó hasta un lugar en la frontera de Kiri, donde encontró una encantadora posada, que contaba con un baño de aguas termales, donde James se dedicó a relajarse y no pensar en nada. Por la noche se iba a un bar cerca donde el barman era muy amistoso y le contaba divertidas historias de clientes borrachos. Él sabía que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer el hogar de Haku y Naruto quedándose en un solo lugar, pero estas vacaciones eran para relajarse después de todo, y se las estaba pasando de maravilla allí.

-Ohayo –saludó al barman, entrado al bar que ya le era familiar.

-¡Yo, Potter-san! –Devolvió el saludo el hombre-. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Seguro, el sake es mi nueva bebida favorita –sonrió, antes de sentarse. Favorita muggle, al menos.

El barman le alcanzó la pequeña botella y el vasito y comenzó a darle charla como siempre. No fue hasta que el hombre se fue a atender a otros clientes que James sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás solo? –preguntó una voz muy masculina a su oído.

Potter tragó saliva junto con su sake y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que quien le había hablado era un hombre muy alto, con vendas blancas alrededor de su boca.

-¿Qué si lo estoy?

El hombre rió bajo y olió un punto en el cuello de James.

-Deseo compañía esta noche.

Había un secreto que James Potter tenía.

En sus tiempos de Hogwarts, a pesar de estar detrás de Lily desde joven, y ser considerado un Don Juan entre las señoras, él tuvo su "experimentación". Y esta fue con la persona menos esperada, con Frank Longbottom, de toda la gente. Ambos adolescentes eran curiosos de saber si es que se sentía tan bien como Sirius y Remus lo decían, cada vez que se reunían a beber con whiskey de fuego que conseguían de contrabando.

Siempre surgía una charla de sexo gay.

Black y Lupin proclamaban que era un sensación indescriptible, que cada hombre debería experimentar al menos una vez. Así que una tarde inesperada, James y Frank llegaron a un acuerdo. Querían saber y ambos estaban lo suficiente enamorados de sus respectivas señoras, como para que esto no pasara de una vez. Sexo sin ataduras, sólo por placer. Fue más un secreto para Frank, porque en esos tiempos él ya estaba de novio con Alicia, y él había dicho que ella era la mujer de su vida, pero que no quería llegar al compromiso sin saber lo que era tener sexo con un hombre. James todavía no estaba con Lily, pero había aceptado el celibato hasta que ella le diera el sí.

Entonces, una tarde que ambos se negaron a ir a Hogsmeade un sábado, se quedaron en Hogwarts. En el dormitorio de los varones, Frank tuvo primero a James y, cuando se recuperaron, fue el turno del animago.

Al día siguiente seguían siendo buenos amigos y acordaron llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

Sin embargo, James nunca se quiso admitir a sí mismo que ese sexo había sido genial. Ser llenado por la carne de un hombre jamás se comparó al sexo heterosexual que tuvo con Lily. Pero con ella hacía _el amor_, así que nunca se quejó.

Pero ahora, las palabras de despedida de Sirius volvieron a su mente.

-_"¡Y asegúrate de descargarte un poco con alguna señora complaciente, Prongs! ¡Merlín sabe que lo necesitas!"_

Aunque su amigo se refirió obviamente a que se buscara una puta, no que él sea la puta de otro hombre. Pero Sirius no estaba aquí y él tampoco se lo iba a contar cuando volviera.

-Lo pensaré –murmuró al fin, como respuesta, después de estar varios segundos silenciosos.

-Estoy en tu misma posada –susurró el hombre, enviando escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal de James-. En la habitación al final del pasillo.

_¿Cómo sabe donde me hospedo?_

**-**

***Dos horas después***

-

James se paró nervioso frente a la puerta indicada, inseguro de si golpear o no.

_¡Vamos, J__ames! No es como si Lily te puede recriminar algo. A lo mejor se siente aliviada y todo, de que no busques otra mujer después de ella. _Mordió su labio inferior.

_**¡Pero no conoces a este hombre!,**_ dijo la voz de su conciencia, que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Moony. _**¡Este es un país de ninjas, puede ser peligroso!**_

_¡No tengo miedo, soy un Gryffindor! ¡Y __**necesito**__ sexo!_

Su conciencia no pudo decir nada más, porque en ese mismo instante, la puerta frente a él se abrió y un hombre magnifico (para sus estándares) se apoyó contra el marco de ella. Era alto y muy, muy musculoso. James no sabía por qué, con semejante frío, el hombre no llevaba camisa o remera, sólo unos protectores para los brazos. Pero estaba agradecido, porque por ello podía ver el abdomen que dejaría en ridículo a una tabla de lavar. Su cabello era marrón y estaba en puntas y despeinado como el de un Potter. La venda alrededor de su boca estaba ausente y él podía ver dos filas de dientes blancos y en puntas, como los de un tiburón.

_Si es un tiburón__… __**quiero que me coma.**_

Tanto James como su conciencia estuvieron de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Así que él entró a la habitación.

No bien la puerta se cerró detrás de él, su cuerpo fue empujado contra la pared y unos labios finos tomaron posesión de los suyos. James gimió y levantó sus manos el cabello del hombre, para atraerlo más hacia él. Sus piernas fueron levantados, incitando a que le rodeara la cintura del hombre más alto, así podrían comenzar a frotarse. _¡Merlín!_ Él no se había dado cuenta cuán necesitado estaba de sexo, pero ahora que tenía a este hombre tan masculino contra él, frotándose de esa manera tan erótica, su pene saltó en vida, pidiendo, _rogando_, tener acción después de tanto tiempo.

Su amante sin nombre siguió oscilando contra su cuerpo, mientras besaba sus labios, tocaba su culo, mordisqueaba su cuello y gemía contra su oído. Esto era demasiado para el mago, y pronto comenzó a sentir como una presión se formaba en su vientre, bajando hasta sus bolas.

-¡Merlín! Yo… yo voy a –masculló- si sigues así, yo…

Entendiendo lo que no podía decir, su amante utilizó hábilmente una mano, para sacar ambos miembros de sus pantalones y comenzó a bombearlos juntos. Con este estímulo y sintiendo la otra carne dura contra la suya, Potter no tardó en venirse contra la mano del otro, dejando salir un grito eufórico.

Se quedaron recostados contra la pared, respirando agitadamente, esperando recuperarse del orgasmo.

-Er… -murmuró algo torpe-. Soy Ja– er, Potter James.

-Zabuza –gruñó su amante ahora nombrado, contra su oído.

-¿Sólo Zabuza? –murmuró, mientras el hombre lo ayudaba a bajar sus piernas al piso.

Su amante lo miró a los ojos, levantando un músculo en su frente. James pensó que estaría enarcando una ceja, pero como este hombre no tenía, sólo podía suponerlo.

-No necesitas saber nada más –masculló, tomándolo de un codo, para guiarlo a la cama-. Vamos a cojer y listo.

-Supongo –murmuró inseguro. Él no era familiar con esto del sexo-de-una-noche, pero se imaginaba que debería ser así.

El ninja (él ahora sabía que era un ninja, porque en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama había un plaqueta con él símbolo de la Niebla y al lado de la ventana había una espada _gigante _y que miraba muy pesada) lo empujó en la cama y él cayó de espaldas. Abrió sus piernas para que el otro se ubique entre ellas, y volvieron a besarse. No tardaron en desvestirse completamente y de quien sabe dónde, Zabuza sacó un tubo de lubricante y vació algo de su contenido en una mano.

_Ah, sí. Esta es la parte molesta del sexo con __un hombre._ Pensó James, al sentir como un dedo se colaba en su entrada. Pero él sabía que sólo era molesto al principio y que después mejoraba, además, este hombre parecía un amante experto en este tipo de sexo, así que no temía no sentir placer.

Su amante parecía impaciente, sin embargo, porque después de que sólo dos dedos dentro de él hicieran el trabajo de estirarlo, lo siguiente que lo llenó fue el súper dotado miembro de su amante. ¡Maldición! No lo había sentido tan grande hace un rato, cuando se masturbaron juntos, pero ahora que estaba dentro de él, James vio estrellas por el dolor. Y este hombre no parecía que iba a tener compasión de él, porque ya estaba empezando a embestirlo, sin siquiera darle tiempo de aclimatarse.

-Hey, desacelera, no estoy muy familiarizado con este tipo de sexo –masculló, rojo de vergüenza y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Su amante paró todo movimiento y lo miró a los ojos. Había una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Virgen? –preguntó, entre divertido e incrédulo.

-No –gruñó ofendido.

-¿Entonces?

-Uh –miró para otro lado-. Sólo lo hice una vez… cuando tenía dieciséis.

Zabuza lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después rió tanto que todo su cuerpo sacudió. En vista de que parte importante de su anatomía estaba _dentro de James_, su sacudida hizo que corrientes eléctricas pasaran por el cuerpo del mago, haciéndolo gemir.

-Me alegró que te divierta –masculló.

-Eres como una virgen, entonces –ronroneó el ninja a su oído, luego sacó la punta de su lengua y empezó a hacer cosas hermosas a su oreja-. Nunca he cojido un virgen. Siempre son putas de mucha experiencia.

-Sí, bien –murmuró cohibido, abriendo más sus piernas, para que la penetración sea menos incómoda.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-¿Importa?

-Me siento intrigado –admitió, dejando un camino de mordidas por su cuello.

-Lo necesitaba –admitió renuente-. Hace años que no tengo sexo.

-¿Años?

James se ofendió aún más al escuchar el tono incrédulo.

-Hay gente que podemos vivir sin sexo, debo decir.

-Eres único.

James conectó los ojos con Zabuza y se alegró de no ver burla en los ojos chocolates, sino algo relacionado a la admiración.

-Bien, entonces –sonrió coqueto, entrelazando sus dedos detrás del cuello del hombre más alto-. ¿Seguimos?

-Por supuesto –gruñó el hombre, comenzando a empujarse dentro de su amante, con más fuerza-. Después de esta noche, no vas a poder vivir sin sexo.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Al día siguiente, James se levantó estando solo en la cama, en la mesita de luz había una nota que decía un simple "Arigatou" son dos agujas largas que reconoció como sembones. Parecían ser un regalo para él, así que las guardó. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, por un lado estaba alegre que tuvo sexo sin ataduras, pero por otro, algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que había formado un enlace con este Zabuza. Pero ahora nunca iba a saber por qué su corazón le decía tal cosa, puesto que su amante había desaparecido con la salida del sol y era probable que nunca lo volviera a ver.

-Uh, bien, James –se dijo, mientras se levantaba. Con algo de dificultad, porque después de tres sesiones de sexo salvaje, su cuerpo no quería cooperar. –Te has relajado, tuviste sexo perfecto, tienes tu información acerca de los padres de Haku –hizo una mueca de dolor, acariciando su trasero abusado -, creo que es hora de volver a casa.

Esa misma tarde, él partió hacia Iwa. Tendría que hacerlo a pie por un tiempo, puesto que su culo estaba tan adolorido, que no era aconsejable que usara una escoba en esos momentos.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Ir a pie probó ser un designio del Destino. Porque armado con su varita, James tuvo tiempo de atravesar las montañas y bosques pequeños que estaban cerca de la ciudad capital de la Roca, fue así que, por azares del Destino ya mencionado, el animago se encontró con un muchacho rubio herido en medio de la montaña.

-¡Merlín! –exclamó al ver al chico que no debería tener más de catorce años. Sabía que era un muchacho, porque si bien tenía una abundante cabellera rubia hermosa, su pecho estaba descubierto y lleno de heridas.

Se arrodilló al lado de él y le dio vuelta. Unos cansados ojos azules conectaron con los suyos.

-A-Ayúdeme, un –masculló.

-Hai, tranquilo, tranquilo –murmuró, sacando su varita, para enseguida comenzar a susurrar hechizos curativos, que todo Auror debería saber-. No sé si puedo curar todos, deberíamos ir a un hospital.

-¡No! Nada de hospitales, un –murmuró, mirando con algo de sorpresa la varita-. No puedo volver a la ciudad.

James le dio una mirada larga al chico.

-¿Prófugo?

Los ojos azules desviaron su mirada.

-Si me ayuda y no hace preguntas, lo recompensaré, un.

-Bien –suspiró-. Déjame que te cure y después veremos, niño.

James dejó al muchacho en el piso y sacó de su bolsillo la carpa de emergencia que había traído y la armó con un movimiento de su varita. Cuando se giró para mirar al rubio, vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-¿Co-cómo? –tartamudeó.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de gente como yo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ven –Lo ayudó a levantarse. –Te diré mi secreto si tú me dices el tuyo.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos en el momento que entraron a la carpa y vieron que había un pequeño departamento adentro. Un sofá cama que James armó con un giro de su varita, una cocina pequeña y una mesa con dos sillas. El mago acostó al chico en la cama y él tomó una de las sillas, para sentarse al lado de él, mientras terminaba de tratar sus heridas.

-Parece que nunca has oído hablar de gente como yo.

Los ojos azules lo miraron, todavía muy sorprendido.

-Yo… escuché rumores, pero nunca pensé que fueran verdad, un –masculló.

-Bien, la magia existe –bufó-. Y ahora quiero saber por qué te encontré en este estado y por qué no quieres que te lleve a un hospital.

El chico frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado.

-En mi aldea nadie respeta mi arte, un –siseó-. Mucho menos nuestro Kage, así que decidí volar el edificio donde trabaja, para que vea lo bueno que soy.

-¿Intentaste matar a tu gobernante? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué si lo hice, mh? –preguntó el rubio, levantándose de la cama y mirando a James con desprecio.

James angostó sus ojos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo trece (1)–bufó-. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando, un?

El hombre sintió que le habían pegado un puñetazo en las tripas. Trece, trece años y ya era un pequeño delincuente.

En ese momento una resolución creció en el pecho de James Potter.

_Todavía tiene una posibilidad._

**-**

***Mundo Mágico***

-

Un cansado Sirius Black bajó las escaleras, después que su elfo doméstico fue a anunciarle que su hermano había llegado. _Ya era hora_, pensó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Había sido toda una aventura tener de cuidar de tres niños sobreexitables, aunque si bien Haku era el más tranquilo, todavía tenía mucha energía que gastar y cuando se dejaba influenciar por Harry y Naruto; podían poner la casa de cabeza. Encima, su amante siempre comprensivo, se había negado venir a la casa mientras él estuviera solo con los niños.

_Fuiste de gran apoyo, Severus._ Pensó sarcásticamente.

Una vez que terminó de bajar las escaleras, le sorprendió oír que su amigo hablaba con alguien. A no ser que sea con los elfos, estaba seguro que los niños todavía estaban dormidos.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando llegó a la sala y vio que al lado de su mejor amigo estaba un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y miraba los retratos móviles con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿James?

Su amigo se giró a verlo, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

-¡Hey, Padfoot! ¡Estoy de vuelta!

-Eso veo –sonrió, antes de mirar al rubio-. ¿Y quién es esta belleza, uh?

-Atrás, perro malo –rió-. "Quiero presentarte a Deidara –dijo en japonés, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico-, él va a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora."

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1)No sé qué edad tenía Deidara cuando hizo esto, pero para motivos del fic, me sirve esta edad XD

Espero que no les haya decepcionado que la primera escena de sexo sea entre Zabuza y James XD Jejeje~ Para la de los protas falta un poco, pero ya la escribí.

Y bueno Zabuza y Deidara fueron introducidos al fic. Y ya está. Por mucho tiempo, nadie más del mundo de los ninjas va a aparecer.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este fic!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	15. Capítulo 14: En familia

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 14: En familia.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Decirle la verdad a Haku fue la cosa más dura que Sirius tuvo que hacer. Pero con la ayuda de su amante, los dos pudieron encontrar la manera de decírselo con el mejor tacto posible. Por supuesto, el niño lloró por la muerte de su madre y les dolió ver que el niño no fue trastornado por la muerte de su padre. La vida en su casa debió ser muy dura, si es que el pequeño no lamentaba esa muerte.

El niño estuvo apático y lloroso una semana entera, comiendo poco y hablando casi nada, hasta que finalmente Naruto se hartó, lo arrastró al patio y lo obligó a jugar con él.

Para aliviar en algo su pena, Severus le regaló un conejo blanco mágico, que viviría más que un conejo normal. Era el animal preferido del niño y una mascota era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, para aliviar en algo su pérdida.

Por otro lado, la adaptación de Deidara a esta familia fue… difícil. En su aldea él estaba acostumbrado al ser el niño raro, el freak, por sus gustos por las artes y, sobre todo, por las dos bocas en sus manos. James no las había visto antes y cuando al fin las notó, su reacción hizo enojar al rubio, pero también había dolor en su expresión.

James había abierto los ojos como platos y chillado como una niña, definitivamente asustado y asqueado.

Ahora, Deidara tenía su propia habitación y el sótano de la casa estaba altamente reforzado para que él pudiera "experimentar" con su arte, que se le concedió como regalo de disculpa por su reacción. James estuvo altamente apenado y no había día en que no parara de disculparse.

Hoy, dos meses después de haber venido al Mundo Mágico, Deidara estaba en el laboratorio de pociones junto con los otros niños de la casa, mientras miraban como Severus trabajaba. El pocionista fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y resoplaba cuando las cabezas curiosas de los mocosos se acercaban demasiado a sus calderas. El rubio mayor, a pesar de actuar despreocupado, tenía mucha curiosidad por el trabajo de Severus.

— "Así que, ¿éstas simples ramitas, animales muertos y polvos pueden causar fuertes explosiones, un?" —preguntó Deidara en japonés, él se negó rotundamente a ir a una escuela a aprender inglés, así que entre Haku, James y Sirius se turnaban para enseñarle cuando estaban en casa.

Severus lo miró con desprecio.

— "Con estas ramitas, animales muertos y polvos puedes embotellar la magia, crearte gloria y hasta dar muerte, niño. Así que no menosprecies mi trabajo. Aunque creo que no puedo confiar en que un tonto como tú pueda apreciar el arte de las pociones." —siseó.

Fiable, Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada. Parecía a punto de decirle cosas muy groseras, pero luego angostó sus ojos.

— "Quiero aprender." —espetó, mucho a la sorpresa de Severus.

— "¿Para qué? ¿No eres feliz haciendo estallar el sótano de esta casa con esa tonterías que llamas arte?"

— "¡No llames tontería a mi arte, un!"

— "Si tú te burlas de mí arte, yo lo haré de la tuya."

Se fulminaron con la mirada un par de segundos hasta que Snape giró violentamente su cabeza y detuvo la pequeña mano de Naruto, cuando estaba por acercarse a su caldera.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas por hacer? —gruñó.

— Sevy ~ —gimoteó—. Sólo quería revolver.

— -Sabes que no debes tocar nada que no se te tiene permitido.

— Pero tú sólo hablabas con Deidara y no hacías caso de las pociones. —Hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño en el otro rubio.

Severus suspiró, sabiendo que esto fue otros de los ataques de celos del niño. Él no soportaba que la atención de Sirius o Severus se desviaran de él más de un minuto o haría todo lo posible para ganarla de vuelta. Esto pasaba particularmente con desconocidos, porque con Harry o Haku no tenía problemas.

Si bien los tres niños había aceptado relativamente bien al recién llegado, todavía les parecía extraña la actitud huraña de Deidara, las bocas en sus manos les parecía fascinantes y su arte les divertía. Naruto era el más receloso, por sus celos obvios. Harry, por otro lado, ante la expectativa de tener un hermano mayor como su primo rubio, estaba emocionado. Todos los días le preguntaba a su padre cuándo Deidara iba a tener el apellido Potter.

— ¿Todo bien aquí? —preguntó James Potter, parado en el umbral del laboratorio.

—Lo mismo de siempre —bufó el pocionista—. Agradecería que te lleves a tu cría de aquí.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ven, Harry. —Extendió una mano. —Deidara, tú y yo vamos a ir a dar un paseo.

Ante la mirada confundida del rubio, él sonrió.

—"Hoy es nuestra cita con el departamento de Asuntos Familiares, Deidara –explicó en japonés—. Tenemos que ir allí para decidir tu futuro en el Mundo Mágico."

La tensión en los hombros del adolescente dejó en claro lo que ocasionó esa declaración, pero él no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

-

***Ministerio de Magia***

-

Abraxas Malfoy enarcó una ceja y se descruzó de brazos cuando vio a Potter acercarse con su hijo de una mano y con el adolescente rubio que conoció hace poco caminando al lado suyo.

—Gracias por venir, Malfoy. Aprecio esto.

Abraxas le dio un gesto de desprecio, pero después Harry chilló "¡Abuelo!", así que ablandó su expresión y le revolvió el cabello al niño. Después, sus ojos grises volvieron al mayor de los Potter.

—Black y tú parecen que van a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir si siguen con esta tendencia de traer muchachos sin hogar de esos países –—siseó.

James sonrió vergonzoso.

—Hey, tú escuchaste la historia, no podía simplemente dejarlo allí.

El rubio platino se contuvo de resoplar, porque habría sido muy indigno de él y cabeceó en dirección de Deidara, antes de darse vuelta, para comenzar a caminar.

—Síganme, ya hablé con el Ministro y él a su vez con el Jefe del Departamento de Asuntos Familiares, así que estaremos allí sólo unos minutos.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que quiero hacer?

— ¿Quieres ser el tutor del muchacho, cierto? —James asintió. — Eso le dije, ellos aceptaron, aunque como ya es bastante grande y no tiene una base mágica como enseñanza, no podrá ir a Hogwarts. El Ministro me dijo que en estos casos se recomienda que el tutor contrate profesores particulares para el menor, y que estos le enseñen lo que puedan de magia.

— Estuve pensando en eso, creo que Moony, er… Remus puede enseñarle algo de nuestra historia, Severus, por supuesto, le enseñará pociones (aunque él todavía no lo sabe) y no sé qué otras cosas podría aprender.

— -Sin magia, puede aprender también Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Astrología y posiblemente Adivinación, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de _eso_.

James rió.

— Creo que Herbología también se puede incluir en su plan de estudios. Así que voy a tener que buscarle bastantes profesores.

—No hace falta que le busques todos de una sola vez, puede aprender dos o tres materias por año, total, él no debe seguir un plan de estudios estricto como los alumnos de Hogwarts. Te recomiendo que empiece por Pociones, Herbología y Aritmancia primero. Las tres materias se complementan y le será de ayuda. Por supuesto, también debe aprender nuestro idioma y latín.

Mientras ellos hablaban, ninguno notó como Harry y Deidara se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en armonía, como si fueran hermanos.

-

***Más tarde****, en la noche* **

-

—¿Entonces, cómo quedó la cosa? —preguntó Remus, haciendo una mueca al ver que Deidara sacaba las lenguas de las bocas que tenía en su mano, para mostrarle a sus hijos menores, Derrick, Camila y Draco.

El pequeño Derrick tenía el cabello castaño rubio, los mismos ojos que todos los Malfoy y hace dos meses que había aprendido a caminar.

—Bien, quedé como su tutor, y en vista que no tiene apellido, le di el mío —respondió James, dándole un trago a su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Me parece muy bien lo que haces por este chico, James —murmuró Remus—. Pero, ¿podrás solo con él? Ya tiene trece años y es prácticamente un adulto para los estándares de esos países y, teniendo en cuenta lo que me contaste, trae con él algún tipo de trauma.

— Yo sé, yo sé —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Pero ya lo traje aquí y no voy a devolverlo.

— No es eso lo que te dije, sólo que lo pienses bien y encuentres un plan para poder ayudarlo. –Le dio una mirada suave al muchacho. –Parece rudo y altanero, pero mi experiencia con los Malfoy me dice que este tipo de personas tienen un tierno corazón adentro.

— Fingiré que no te referiste a mí como tierno –gruñó Lucius, sentándose al lado de su marido y pasando una mano por su cintura—. ¿Dónde está el pulgoso?

— Sirius tenía guardia hoy en la oficina, llegará para la cena, pero después tiene que volver.

Para la hora de la cena, los Malfoy (con Abraxas incluido), Severus, los Black y los Potter celebraron la nueva "adquisición" de la pequeña familia que vivía en Grimmauld Place. Deidara se mostró un poco tímido ante todos, porque la mayoría hablaba en inglés y sólo de vez en cuando en algo de japonés, para ayudarlo. El mayor de todos, el rubio platino imponente, le dio un largo discurso de por qué debería aprender esta lengua, así que él terminó aceptando con renuencia. Mucho a la sorpresa de todos, Abraxas mismo se ofreció a darle clases de latín, si es que él primero aprendía un inglés básico.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

— No puedo creer que Naruto ya tenga siete años —comentó Sirius, mientras sacaba de unas cajas de cartón los adornos que usaban todos los años para la Navidad. Afuera nevaba, demostrando que la fecha ya estaba cerca.

— En cuatro años irá a Hogwarts —murmuró Severus, frunciendo el ceño en las guirnaldas tan llamativas que tenía su amante.

— Sí, y allí te harás cargo tú de él.

El pocionista resopló. Después tensó por unos segundos, cuando los fuertes brazos de Black rodearon su cintura estrecha.

— ¿A qué viene este pegoteo? —siseó con desdén.

— Estuve pensando, ¿sabes? –Mordisqueó la oreja de Severus cuando escuchó que éste susurró: "Milagro". —Siempre empujé la idea a un rincón de mi mente y cambiaba de tema a Naruto cuando me lo preguntaba, pero ahora, _en serio_, le he estado dando un pensamiento a ella.

Severus sacó su varita e hizo levitar la guirnalda, para colocarla encima de la chimenea de la casa antigua de los Black. La seriedad del tono de su amante le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿De qué idea me hablas?

— La de vivir juntos.

Snape tensó otra vez y giró un poco la cabeza, para mirar de reojo al animago.

— -¿En serio has estado pesando en ello?

— -Sí, mucho. Hasta hablé con James de ello.

— ¿Con Potter? ¿Por qué? —pidió tratando de no sonar interesado.

— Severus —suspiró, dando vuelta a su amante, para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Si le di un pensamiento a la idea, es porque en verdad deseo que lo intentemos. Sé que para que cualquier otra persona, que Sirius Black y Severus Snape vivan juntos sonaría a locura, pero nuestra relación ha madurado, tú y yo nos conocemos mejor que nadie de afuera nos conoce y sé que podemos hacerlo. Podemos vivir juntos, los cuatro, como una familia. Sin que tú y yo nos matemos.

Severus no miraba a Sirius a los ojos y no dijo nada por bastante tiempo. Black lo dejó pensar, sabiendo que la mente analítica de su Slytherin debería darle vueltas mil veces al asunto, hasta que decidiera algo definitivo. Y esto era lo que amaba de él, su mente analítica y como no se dejaba entrar en pánico por cosas como estas, muy diferente de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices "los cuatro"? —preguntó al fin.

— Naruto, Haku, tú y yo.

Severus pestañeó. Sirius podía ver que su amor todavía estaba en shock.

— ¿Y Potter y sus mocosos?

— ¿Te dije que hablé con James, no? –sonrió atractivo-. Hace un mes, cuando pasé caminando por la vereda del frente vi que la casa número 7 de nuestra calle está a la venta. Eso fue uno de los motivos que me hizo ponerme a pensar en la posibilidad. Si James compra la casa, y lo ayudaría a hacerlo, puede trasladarse allí y no sería muy lejos, ya que Naruto y Harry, sobre todo, están muy acostumbrados a estar todos los días juntos.

—Irían a vivir al frente y nosotros aquí —pidió, como confirmación.

— Yup.

—No sé, Sirius —suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre más alto.

—No te presiones, Snivellus –susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su amante lo pellizcó, porque todavía usaba ese "apodo odioso", según su amor—. Te dije que era sólo una idea, y obviamente te voy a dar tiempo para que te lo pienses.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero no te prometo nada.

—Awww~, no importa, si al final resulta que me dices que no, voy a esperar unos tres meses y voy a preguntarte de nuevo. Así sucesivamente, hasta que me digas que sí.

— Pensé que dijiste que no ibas a presionarme.

— Sep, pero yo soy Sirius Black y no me conocer por ser una persona muy paciente.

Severus resopló, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

—¡Sevy~!

La voz chillona de Naruto fue lo primero que Severus escuchó cuando abrió los ojos. La noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su amante, puesto que después del sexo desenfrenado que tuvieron, no le quedaron ganas de levantarse e irse, mucho al placer de Sirius, quien le gustaba hacer cucharita con Snape. El pequeño terror rubio estaba parado en la cama, en el lugar vacío de su padre. Severus se ruborizó un poco y se cubrió mejor con la sábana a pesar de que tenía un pijama puesto. Esta no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir, ni la primera vez que Naruto lo veía dormir en cama de Sirius, pero aún así era desconcertante, porque el niño podría salirle con cada pregunta extraña en los momentos más inadecuados.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó gruñón—. Dormía, ¿sabes?

—¡Pero ya es de día, dormilón! —exclamó Naruto, antes de darle un sonrisa radiante y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Pese a su estado adormilado y gruñón, Severus abrazó al niño de vuelta y revolvió su cabello rubio.

—Buenos días, entonces —masculló, suprimiendo un bostezo.

— Sevy~ —Naruto se separó del abrazo y le dio una mirada intensa con sus ojos azules—. Papi me dijo que vamos a vivir todos juntos, ¿es eso cierto?

Severus palideció y luego angostó sus ojos, fulminando con la mirada al hombre que entraba en esos momentos en la habitación, con el hermoso castaño prendido de una de sus manos. Sirius le sonrió vergonzosamente, pero sus ojos grises brillaban con travesura.

— Ey. —Levantó sus manos en defensa. —Nunca dijimos que no podía usar un poco de persuasión.

—Esto es más que persuasión —siseó Severus, mirando los ojos azules brillando con esperanza. Uno no podía decirle _**no**_ a esos hermosos ojos.

—¿Es cierto o no, Sev? —preguntó Naruto, siempre impaciente.

—No sé todavía —suspiró, decidiendo ser veraz.

—Pero —Naruto hizo un puchero y miró al pocionista y luego a su padre—, yo en verdad quiero que te vengas a vivir con nosotros.

—Pero sabes que si yo vengo, tu primo Harry, tu padrino y nuevo primo tendrán que irse, ¿verdad? — preguntó seriamente. Si el niño no tenía eso en claro, tendría que hacerlo desde ahora.

Mucho a su sorpresa, Naruto asintió.

—Papi ya me explicó —admitió, tocando los botones del pijama de Severus. Él no miró a los ojos de los adultos—. Voy a extrañarlos, pero papi dice que no se van a ir muy lejos y que los voy a ver todos los días igual.

—No será lo mismo — acentuó Severus.

—Ya sé –—gimoteó, haciendo un puchero—. Pero yo prefiero a Sev.

Los ojos del pocionista se abrieron como platos, mientras Black sonreía de lado.

— ¿Me prefieres a mí en lugar que a tu primo y padrino? –susurró con voz estrangulada.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza, en unos de sus momentos raros de timidez, y después dio un cabeceo conciso.

Severus abrazó con fuerzas al pequeño demonio frente a él. Sintiendo como si le robaban todo el aire y como las esquinas de sus ojos picaban, como si quisiera llorar. Algo que por supuesto él no iba a hacer.

De más está decir, esta tierna admisión de Naruto Black derribó todas las defensas de Severus, no dejándole otra opción que aceptar.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Así pues, después de las celebraciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo, Sirius ayudó a su mejor amigo a que comenzara sus trámites para la mudanza. Ellos habían tenido una conversación muy seria, porque Black se sentía algo culpable por prácticamente echarlos de su casa, pero James le recordó amablemente que cuando se fueron a vivir todos juntos, habían quedado que era solamente temporal, y ya llevaban siete años de este "temporal".

Y si era para que el animago al fin se pueda vivir con su amante de tantos años, James estaba más que feliz de cederles la casa del número 12 para que sea su nido de amor.

— "¿Vamos a hacer lo mismo que con la otra casa, un?" —preguntó Deidara, mirando con curiosidad como su tutor levitaba los muebles que habían comprado hace dos días en el callejón mágico.

— "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" —preguntó Black, también agitando su varita, para acomodar otras cosas que levitaba.

— "A esconderlas de los mu…mules –—masculló, todavía no le salía muy bien las palabras en inglés, como _Muggles_—. Ya sabe, que aparezca después que leemos el papel, un."

—"La palabra es Muggles —dijo James, dándole una sonrisa amistosa—. Y a lo que te refieres es a un encanto, lo llamamos _Fidelio_, creo que está en algunos de tus libros, puedes buscarlos más adelante."

Deidara asintió, mirando la caja donde estaban sus libros de magia, traducidos al japonés.

— "¿Van a hacerlo o no… un?"

— "No quisiera, pero lo necesitamos." —suspiró James.

— ¿Dumbledore te dijo que sí lo necesitan? –preguntó Remus, quien también había venido a ayudar con la mudanza.

— Sí, Moony. –Hizo una cara de amargura. —Harry sigue siendo el niño-que-vivió, así que Dumbledore dice que es indispensable que sigamos bajo el _Fidelio_.

— Lo siento —dijo el licántropo sinceramente, acariciando uno de sus brazos.

— ¡Bah, no importa! Si es para proteger a mi bebé, lo haré sin queja mayor.

Tres días después de que James y su pequeña familia se murada al número 7 de Grimmauld Place, Sirius y Severus derribaban el cuarto improvisado que le habían dado a Deidara. Para el chico tenían pensado construirle uno más adelante, así que le habían dado uno que se usaba para almacenaje mientras tanto, pero en vista de estos nuevos cambios de hogares, la casa de los Black ya no necesitaría un cuarto adición y esa pequeña habitación de almacenaje ahora sería derribada para agrandar la habitación de pociones que tenía Sirius en su casa.

Severus tenía muchos ingredientes costosos, únicos y valiosos, y siendo un maestro de pociones, a quien le pedía muchas cosas necesitaba un laboratorio grande, así como un cuarto para almacenar sus pociones e ingredientes. Así que el ex cuarto de Deidara se derribó para agrandar la sala de pociones y el cuarto de James sería usado para ser de almacenaje.

Cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por su cintura, Severus rodó los ojos ante el gusto que había adquirido su amante por esa acción.

— ¿Otra vez mimoso? —siseó Severus, pero su usual tono desdeñoso estaba ausente.

— Vamos a vivir juntos, Severus. ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó Sirius, sonando maravillado.

—¿Si puedo creerlo? No, no creo que pueda creerlo hasta que no me levante una mañana con Naruto durmiendo en nuestra cama y con unos de sus pies apuñalando mi nariz, con Haku sentado al lado mío y peinando mi cabello, para luego ponerle flores silvestres como "adorno", y contigo en el baño, sentando en el inodoro mientras lees el Profeta Diario –recitó—. Oh, no, espera… eso pasó esta mañana —terminó sarcásticamente.

Sirius rió fuertemente, casi imitando el ladrido de un perro.

— Siento lo de Naruto y me temo que eso ocurrirá mucho, ya que todavía no nos acostumbramos a dormir separados por mucho tiempo, y Haku, bien, no sé de dónde sacó esas flores, pero estoy seguro que la vecina chillará cuando salga a ver su hermoso jardín. Y en cuanto a mí… esa es mi rutina de la mañana.

— Fantástico —siseó.

— Pero vamos a ser una familia, ¿eh? —murmuró, apretando su agarre sobre la cintura delgada—. Cada familia tiene sus caprichos y nosotros no vamos a ser diferentes. Y — Sirius enterró su cabeza en el cabello negro— todavía puedo oler el rico aroma de las flores en tu hermoso pelo. Hace que me encienda.

Severus tragó saliva cuando su amante movió su cara hasta su oreja y sacó la lengua para pasarla por allí, luego mordisqueó un poco. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir una carne endurecerse contra sus nalgas.

— Atrás, pervertido. Los niños llegarán de la escuela dentro de nada.

— Merlín, esa frase sonó tan maternal, Sev.

Sirius se movió a tiempo, para no recibir el codazo que estaba destinado a su estómago. Rió al ver la cara afrentada de su amante y luego lo atrajo para compartir un beso. Ambos abrieron la boca, para poder jugar con sus lenguas. Black mordió el labio inferior de su amante, luego lo amamantó, porque le encantaba dejarlo rosado e hinchado. Severus gimió pegó más su cuerpo al del otro, queriendo un poco de caricias.

El Auror se las concedió, comenzado por el costado de su torso, hasta posarse un rato en las caderas, terminando finalmente en las nalgas de Severus, las cuales prácticamente ya tenían un cartel que decía: "Propiedad de Sirius Black, no tocar" de tantas veces que las había tocado y _tomado_.

Se separaron por unos segundos para respirar, pero después volvieron al ataque de sus bocas, no dejando ningún espacio de ellas sin tocar con sus labios o lenguas. Siempre era así entre ellos, ambos tenían demasiada pasión en sus cuerpos hacia el otro, que con un simple beso caliente como esto no los terminaba por saciar. Y eso venía desde Hogwarts, no por nada los profesores se enteraban de su relación, porque los encontraban cojiendo en cada rincón que encontraban, para apagar el fuego de sus cuerpos.

Pero ahora que estaban crecidos, tenían hijos y todo eso, estaban un poco limitados en poder tener sexo en cualquier lugar.

—¡Papi~! ¡Ya llegamos!

Sirius se separó de Severus, gimiendo ya por la falta de contacto.

Y sí, la vida en familia era así.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Para aquellas que preguntan. La respuesta es NO. Nadie más del mundo de los ninjas va a aparecer aparte de los que ya hice mención. Es decir, Zabuza, Deidara y Jiraiya. Sé que hay muchas que les gustan Itachi y/o Gaara, pero bueno… no puedo salvar la vida de todo el mundo. A pesar de que esto es un fanfic, también voy a seguir en lo que más pueda el canon.

Y en cuanto a las parejas. Ya tengo decidido para Haku y Harry, no así para Naruto. Aunque cada vez me estoy inclinando por una hetero… ¡hay que darle un poco de realismo a esto!

¡¡¡Gracias **Cherry Moon** por salvarme en este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	16. Capítulo 15: Memorias

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 15: ****Memorias.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Un año y medio había pasado desde que Severus se fue a vivir con su amante. Y hoy, mientras revisaba algunos exámenes que se había traído de Hogwarts, algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_-¡Atrás, sucio y malvado Mortífago!_

Severus congeló en su lugar y se detuvo de volver a colocar el libro en el estante de la biblioteca y giró lentamente.

Sus labios crisparon al ver a Naruto vestido con la capa azul de Auror de su padre, que era unas diez veces más grande que él, colgándole por todos lados, arrastrándose por el piso polvoriento, mientras lo apuntaba amenazador con la varita de Sirius.

Con lentitud, Snape levantó sus manos, fingiendo rendición.

-¿Por qué crees que **yo** soy un Mortífago? –Enarcó una ceja. –Sólo estoy aquí, sin hacer nada malo.

-¡Mentiras! –gritó dramáticamente, agitando la varita amenazador-. ¡Sé que eres un mago malo! ¡Mi itinto me lo dice!

-¿Instinto? –Ronroneó, sonriendo de lado y sacando su varita-. Entonces creo que me has descubierto, oh gran Auror.

Naruto se puso en posición de ataque, pero después, con un grito de guerra, se lanzó a las piernas de Severus y comenzó a sacudirlas, esperando poder derribarlo. Pero Snape tenía demasiado buen equilibrio así que sólo rió ante las tentativas del niño, mirando para abajo.

-¿Ataque cuerpo a cuerpo Auror Black? –siseó-. Pensé que íbamos a usar las varitas.

Naruto miró para arriba, poniendo mala cara.

-Con magia puedo hacerte daño, Sev, sabes que yo sólo estoy jugando.

Severus sonrió suavemente, se desprendió del agarre del niño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Sí, sé que estás jugando –murmuró, acariciando los cabellos rubios. Naruto sonrió de par en par. –Y ahora dime, ¿de dónde sacaste ésta túnica y la varita?

El rubio se ruborizó y sonrió vergonzosamente.

_-Papi se bañaba y…_

_-__**¡¡¡Naruto!!!**_

Severus resopló, recordando que su amante había venido únicamente vestido con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, todavía chorreando agua. Su amante había estado enojado, pero con el poder de los ojos llorosos de Naruto, lo había perdonando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recordándole que no debería hacerlo.

Él, sin embargo, fue más duro con el niño. Le dijo en tonos terminantes que si bien tenía permitido hacer travesuras, jamás, _nunca_, debería tocar la varita de los adultos, porque en la mano de un niño inexperto, podría ser una catástrofe. Naruto se conformó, haciendo un puchero.

_Tal parece que soy el único con mano dura en esta casa,_ pensó, negando con la cabeza.

Otra memoria llegó a su mente, mientras corregía el trabajo de una Slytherin, con perfecta caligrafía.

_-Severus –El pocionista levantó su cabeza__ y miró a Haku, que asomaba ansioso en la puerta de la cocina._

-Dime.

-Um –Se retorció incómodo. -¿Me ayudarías con mis tareas de inglés?

Snape suspiró y dejó la cuchara de madera con la que estaba removiendo la salsa de tomates e hizo señas al niño para que se acercara. Una vez que Haku estuvo al lado de la mesa que estaba en la cocina, lo tomó de las axilas y lo sentó en el banco de madera, tomando lugar él al lado.

-¿Qué es lo que estás escribiendo? –preguntó suavemente, apartando el cabello largo de Haku de su cara.

Ese cabello era tan lacio y suave que repetidamente se salía de lugar y molestaba al niño. Ni Sirius y Severus nunca se atrevieron a cortarlo, pero trataban de convencerlo de que usara algo en el pelo, para mantenerlo apartado. Era por eso que a veces el niño usaba una media cola.

-Estamos escribiendo acerca de la familia –murmuró tímidamente, no mirándolo.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Si bien Haku no era tan abierto como Naruto, él pensaba que el niño ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, ya considerándolo parte de la familia. Era incomprensible para él esta timidez repentina. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuaderno muggle que el castaño estaba escribiendo, pudo entenderlo todo.

"… nuestra casa no es como la de otros niños, porque en nuestra casa tenemos dos papás. Papá Sirius y Papi Severus. Pero yo voy a preferir siempre que sea así, no como la de mis compañeros, porque papá Sirius es siempre divertido, nos hace bromas y cosquillas, y papá Severus casi siempre está serio, pero tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa que está reservada para Naruto y yo, él es quien nos dice qué no tenemos que hacer para no lastimarnos."

Alguien lo estaba agarrando del cuello y posiblemente le había entrado polvo en los ojos, porque de repente, Severus sintió que se estrangulaba y sus ojos estaban algo llorosos.

Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los marrones, que lo miraban con aprensión.

Suspirando varias veces, Severus levantó una mano y acarició la cabecita de Haku, sonriendo de lado.

-¿En verdad necesitabas ayuda con tu trabajo o en realidad querías mostrarme esto? –preguntó suavemente.

Haku se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, delatando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Te gusta lo que escribí? –susurró.

_-Me encanta._

_Haku le dio una sonrisa maravillosa._

Ahora, en la privacidad de su oficina, Severus se permitió sonreír como un idiota. Esos dos niños sí que sabían meterse en el corazón de este ex Mortífago, quien hasta que volvió con Sirius, pensaba que tenía por delante una vida amarga y aburrida. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un marido (lo llamaba "marido" en su mente, ya que estaban viviendo juntos) y dos niños que se convirtieron en lo más importante para él, dos niños que eran sus hijos en su corazón, que miraban a él para consejos, cariño y aprendizaje.

-Pa~ -Naruto entró quejándose a su oficina, llevando un libro anaranjado con un zorro en la tapa bajo el brazo.

Severus suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que te aqueja ahora, tu pequeño mimado?

El rubio frunció el ceño y maniobró para sentarse en el regazo de Severus. El pocionista bufó, tuvo que dejar su pluma y separar un brazo, para que el mocoso estuviera más cómodo.

-Tengo que practicar mi fonética, mañana tengo un examen oral de japonés. ¿Me ayudas, papi?

El poder de los ojos azules de cachorro perdido estaba de nuevo allí, a pesar de que Naruto ya estaba cerca de los nueve años y era tan alto que le llegaba al esternón.

-Sí, te puedo ayudar, pero te recuerdo que ya no tienes cinco años y _pesas_.

Naruto resopló enojado y se cruzó a la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio del profesor. Severus sonrió de lado, estirando una mano para agarrar el cuaderno del niño.

Todavía recordaba aquella vez, como si fuese sido ayer…

_-Ey, ey, ey –Naruto entró a la habitación de su padre, acarreando a Haku de una mano. El castaño lucía nervioso, pero el rubio tenía un brillo resuelto en sus ojos._

-¿_Ey_? –Siseó Severus-. ¿Qué falta de maneras son esas? _No puedes_ llamar la atención de una persona diciendo: "ey" ¿Me hago claro?

Naruto hizo un puchero, como cada vez que era regañado, pero asintió firmemente.

-¿Bien?

-Buenas tardes, Severus, Haku y yo necesitamos preguntarte algo.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y asintió, satisfecho.

-Díganme.

-Nos preguntábamos… -Los hermanos compartieron una mirada. –Haku y yo queremos saber si es que ahora que vives con nosotros, ¿cómo tenemos que llamarte?

-¿Llamarme? –preguntó Severus, pestañeando confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes… -murmuró Haku, con la cabeza gacha.

-No entiendo.

-Queremos saber si te podemos llamar papá –balbuceó Naruto, que siempre iba directo al grano.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos y sus brazos se descruzaron, para caer en su regazo.

-¿Papá? –jadeó sorprendido.

-A mí me parece perfecto –dijo Sirius, saliendo del baño, acariciando su barbilla recién afeitada-. Papi Sev suena perfecto, ¿no, Sev?

Severus miró incrédulamente a su amante.

-Pe-Pero

-Ningún pero –Sirius se sentó al lado de su amante en la cama y tomó una de sus manos. –Somos una familia ahora, así que ya no va que los niños te llamen solamente Sev. Aunque –guiñó un ojo-, va a haber un problema, ya que los dos somos papás.

-¡Nosotros ya pensamos en eso! –Exclamó Naruto, acercándose con impaciencia a donde estaban los adultos, arrastrando a Haku-. Papá Sirius será "papá" y Sev será "papi".

-Suena bien –asintió Sirius.

-Naruto quería que llamar "mami" a Severus –confesó Haku, no haciendo caso de la mirada fulminante que recibió del rubio-. Pero yo lo dije que Sev no es ninguna mujer, así que al final nos decidimos por papi.

-No sé, mami suena bien también –dijo Sirius, antes de largarse a reír escandalosamente.

_Esa risa pareció sacar a Severus de su estupor._

_-En tus sueños, pulgoso –siseó._

Fue a partir de ese día que los dos niños comenzaron a llamarlo papi. En un principio les fue difícil, porque no estaban acostumbrados, y también para él, por la misma razón. Había veces que Naruto tenía que gritarle muchas veces el dichoso ¡Papi! para que él le hiciera caso. Era simplemente difícil. Puesto que Severus se había resignado a sí mismo que nunca iba a tener niños, pero aquí el estaba, con uno de sus dos hijos en su oficina, ayudándolo para su clase de japonés.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Remus Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se agachó para recolectar los juguetes que sus queridos hijos habían dejado desparramados por toda la sala. Lucius estaba en su trabajo en el Ministerio y si llegaba y encontraba la casa patas para arriba, iba a comenzar de nuevo con sus cansinos discursos de lo mucho que malcriaba a sus niños.

Su cadera le dolía y su rodilla hizo un ruido bastante extraño.

_Tal vez no fue buena idea__ intentar un quinto embarazo._ Suspiró. Pero a su favor, Remus podía alegar que éste embarazo fue una sorpresa. Porque si bien cuando se casaron su esposo había alegado que quería una familia numerosa, una vez que todos los niños llegaron, su amor, que no era un hombre muy cariñoso, a veces perdía la paciencia. Y es que vivir con cuatro niños tan bulliciosos como los suyos, sumados a los de Sirius y James que venían a visitarlos de seguido, hasta una persona como él podría llegar a exasperarse.

_Pero bueno, probablemente éste sea mi último embarazo, así que tengo que saborearlo._

Aunque estando solamente de cuatro meses, su estómago era tan grande que no podía verse los pies. Así que sospechaba que dentro de su vientre crecía más de un niño.

-Ya lo veremos en mi próxima visita al medimago.

El ululato de una lechuza llamó su atención y Remus sonrió al ver que por la ventana entraba un ave color negro, con toques de gris en las alas. Era la lechuza de su hijo Lucas, el niño había entrado este año en Hogwarts. Era un orgulloso Slytherin, pero aún así escribía casi todos los días una carta a su madre, contándole lo que pasaba en sus días.

-Mi bebé –murmuró, desenrollando el pergamino que quitó de la pata de la lechuza.

Mientras leía la pequeña carta, Remus no pudo evitar recordar a su primer niño, que siendo tan joven, ya tenía chapa de líder.

_-Bien, colóquense aquí en fila –mandó Lucas, poniendo sus brazos en jarras._

Draco, Harry, Camila, Naruto, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini y Haku se ubicaron en fila en frente de él. Aunque el último lucía algo contrariado.

-Tú no, Haku. Tú serás mi mano derecha, así que te colocarás al lado mío.

Haku sonrió, asintió y fue a pararse al lado de Lucas. El pequeño castaño sólo hace un año que estaba con los magos, pero había congeniado enseguida con su hijo más grande; y en vista de que eran los mayores, siempre eran los líderes a la hora de jugar.

-Que Camila se vaya –Draco se dio vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a su hermanita-. Ella es muy chiquitita y una _niña_.

-¡No! –Chilló ella afrentada, sus dos colitas de cabello rubio que se erizaban por su enojo-. ¡Yo quero juga también!

-¡Vamos a jugar a los magos buenos y malos! –Exclamó Draco-. ¡Puedes hacerte daño!

El labio inferior de su hermanita tembló, pero se negó a llorar.

-¡Si no me dejan le diré a mami!

Draco retrocedió y Ron puso una mano en su espalda.

-Es mejor que la dejemos jugar –susurró el pelirrojo-. Tú sabes, cuando Gin se pone en ese plan, no hay nada que la haga cambiar de parecer.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada malvada a su hermana.

-Ey, ey, ey –dijo Lucas, apareciendo enfrente de los tres-. Les recuerdo que _yo_ soy el líder aquí, así que ustedes hacen lo que _yo_ digo. –Frunció el ceño. Su hermanito y Ron agacharon la cabeza. –Así pues –se giró para mirar a Camila-, tú jugarás, pero estarás en mi equipo y el de Haku. Harry, Ron, Naruto, Blaise y Draco serán el otro.

Camila le dio una mirada satisfecha a su hermano, haciendo que Draco le saque la lengua.

-¿Por qué nosotros seremos más? –pidió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque nosotros somos más grandes y fuertes –respondió Lucas, levantando su nariz en el aire, arrogantemente.

Los cinco niños más jóvenes compartieron una mirada escéptica. Aunque el cometario había picado, así que el brillo de la decisión apareció en sus ojos.

_-Bueno, entonces ahora voy a decir las reglas –siguió Lucas, haciendo un gesto para que Haku se acerque-. Después podemos jugar._

Remus rió después que su memoria terminó. Estaba seguro que ahora que estaba en Hogwarts, su hijo se iba a ganar una gran cantidad de seguidores, no sólo porque su apellido era Malfoy, sino por su carisma. Aunque con los prejuicios que había en el colegio, probablemente que sea un Slytherin iba a minimizar su popularidad.

Suspirando, volvió a la carta.

-

"… _y en vista de que casi no conozco a nadie que sea neutral en nuestra casa, en todos los recreos y cuando tengo tiempo libre de clases, me junto con los gemelos Weasley."_

-

Remus hizo una mueca de dolor. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

_-_

"_Soy feliz de tomar esta decisión, mamá. Porque cuando iban a jugar a casa, ellos siempre preferían pegarse solos y yo jugaba con los más chicos, pero como ellos tampoco tienen más amigos aquí, entre los tres nos llevamos muy bien. No puedo esperar a que Haku venga el año que viene, estoy seguro que entre los cuatro formaremos un gran grupo. Como ese que me contaste que tenías con el tío Sirius y el t__ío James ;)"_

-

-¿Una nueva generación de Merodeadores?

Remus no sabía si aterrarse o alegrarse por la noticia.

_-_

"_Los gemelos tuvieron ayer su primera detención con Filch… ¡Y me dijeron que encontraron algo emocionante! Todavía no sé que es, pero prometieron mostrármelo el fin de semana. Estoy emocionado, vi las muecas malvadas en sus caras y no puedo esperar para saber qué encontraron XD_

_En fin, cuando me digan qué encontraron, te lo diré. A no ser que ellos me prohíban hacerlo. Tu sabes, hay cosas que no puedo decirte, mami._

_Te quiere…_

_Tu hijo Lucas."_

-

El licántropo suspiró.

-Será mejor que todavía no le diga a Lucius de estas noticias –murmuró sabiamente.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Abraxas guardó el papel que tenía en la mano y frunció el ceño ante el bar muggle de mala muerte que se paraba frente a él. Pero la dirección era la correcta, así que este debería ser el lugar donde fue citado. Su ceja derecha crispó y después bufó.

_En fin, ya estoy aquí, es mejor que entre._

Evidentemente, al entrar, todos los ojos se posaron en él.

Y es que casi a sus sesenta y cinco, siendo un mago, él lucía como si apenas estuviera llegando a sus cuarenta. Los magos tenían más longevidad que los Muggles, así que su edad casi nunca se notaba en su cuerpo. Albus Dumbledore era un ejemplo perfecto, quien se rumoreaba que tenía más de ciento cincuenta y lucía como un hombre de setenta.

Además, no sólo lucia joven, sino que sus características aristocráticas eran evidentes, con sus pómulos altos, sus labios rellenos, su nariz respingada y su piel pálida sin defectos. Su cabello rubio platino estaba corto ahora, y algunas puntas se iban para todas direcciones, algo que lo hacía verse aún más joven. Y su ropa era un traje muggle de un diseñador que le gustaba mucho, Versace. Gracias a su yerno, había descubierto que no todos los Muggles eran despreciables e idiotas, algunos tenían buena clase y hacían ropas como éstas. Un traje azul marino de seda, a la cual agregó una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

Algunos hombres le susurraron palabras groseras y él de dio su peor mirada Malfoy, haciendo a los asquerosos Muggles retroceder.

Sonrió malvado.

Después barrió su mirada por el bar. Notando su blanco, él caminó galantemente, hasta sentarse frente al hombre de cabellera blanca.

-¿Por qué me citas aquí? –siseó con resentimiento.

-Ey –El otro hombre levantó las manos, dándole una mueca divertida. –Tú fuiste el que dijiste que te la pasaste bien conmigo; y que si volvía a estar en la ciudad, te llamara.

Abraxas lo fulminó con la mirada, por atreverse a echarle la culpa a él.

-Eso dije, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho que me citaras en un bar _muggle_, y de mala muerte, para rematar –gruñó-. Hay que ver… un hombre de mi clase y estatus _aquí_.

Su acompañante rodó los ojos.

-Me recuerdas a un Uchiha –susurró el peliblanco. Por suerte, Abraxas no lo oyó, estaba demasiado ocupado en fulminar a la camarera de escasa ropa con la mirada.

-Así pues, Jiraiya-_kun_ –dijo Malfoy, dándole una sonrisa de lado al ninja-. ¿Qué haces por la ciudad?

-Bien –El Sannin del sapo Jiraiya sonrió pervertidamente, deslizando una mano por debajo de la mesa, acariciando la rodilla de Abraxas-. Tengo un negocio inacabado que atender, así que regresé para acabarlo.

-Quieto allí –chistó Malfoy, dándole una palmada a la mano traviesa. Jiraiya la alejó, haciendo un puchero. –Suficiente es que me hayas citado en éste lugar, no voy a dejar que me acoses también.

-¿Por qué? –Su puchero se intensificó. -¿Te importa que un grupo de Muggles vea como coqueteo contigo?

-Por supuesto que no –resopló indignado-. Sin embargo, como castigo por citarme _aquí_, hoy sólo vamos a tomar unas bebidas, recién cuando me sienta benévolo tendremos sexo.

Jiraiya lo miró con horror.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –susurró apremiado-. He tenido _un mes_ de celibato, porque sabía que volvía a Inglaterra y podría tenerte. No puedo esperar más.

Abraxas se encogió delicadamente de hombros y después le dio un vistazo de hastío al vaso de whisky que la camarera le había traído. Tomó un sorbo. _Bueno, al menos no sabe asqueroso._

-Me importa muy poco. Si quieres tener sexo conmigo, vas a esperar a que _yo_ tenga ganas.

Jiraiya volvió a hacer un puchero.

Abraxas sonrió secretamente, recordando la primera vez que había visto a este hombre.

_Siendo todavía el Señor de la Mansión Malfoy, los hechizos que tenían alrededor de la casa le avisaban cuando había un intruso._ _Así que él salió cautelosamente y enarcó una ceja al ver a un hombre extrañamente vestido y con el pelo blanco más desastroso que había visto nunca. Era más alto y corpulento que él, y en los pies llevaba unas sandalias de madera._

-¿Se puede saber qué hace rondando mi casa, _ninja_? –siseó. Esas sandalias eran _getas_, y había un solo lugar donde las usaban.

El hombre saltó, luciendo sorprendido de que había sido descubierto. Cuando pasó su sorpresa rió escandalosamente, rascando su cabeza.

-¡Hola, allí! –Gritó, todavía riendo como un idiota-. ¡Creo que estoy perdido!

Abraxas angostó sus ojos.

-Dígale eso a alguien que le crea –gruñó-. Ahora dígame por qué no tengo que usar mi varita para sacarle la verdad.

Toda la falsa diversión desapareció de la cara del hombre. Se puso serio y se enderezó, sacándole más o menos media cabeza al noble Malfoy.

-Estoy aquí porque una pista me trajo a su casa, Malfoy-san –suspiró-. Llevo años buscando a mi ahijado y después de tanto tiempo, una información muy fuerte me dice que él pueda estar viviendo aquí o que por lo menos visita mucho esta casa. –Los ojos del hombre se posaron en él. Había súplica en ellos. –Usted debe conocerlo.

Abraxas no dejó que el pavor se apoderara de su cuerpo. Había solo un niño que este hombre podría estar buscando. Y era ese mocoso que él dejaba que lo llamara abuelo.

-No sé de lo que me está hablando.

-Por favor –susurró Jiraiya, sus hombros que cedían un poco-. Sólo deseo saber si está bien. –Fregó sus ojos con una mano. –Su padre fue como un hijo para mí.

No sabiendo por qué, Abraxas se compadeció de este extraño.

_-Le diré lo que sé si me promete que no se acercará al niño._

Y él le contó lo que podía. Por supuesto, el ninja no cumplió su palabra de dejar solos a los Black, pero sí de que solamente quería comprobar que su ahijado estuviera bien. Después, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera cómo o por qué, una noche quedaron de irse a beber algo de whisky de fuego al Callejón Diagon y cuando apenas podían mantenerse de pie por el alcohol, Abraxas lo invitó a su departamento que tenía en el callejón, un lugar que había alquilado desde que estuvo casado, donde venía a relajarse de la cansadora vida que significaba ser un Malfoy.

Por supuesto, allí no hicieron nada inocente. Ambos habían probado en su juventud el sexo gay y estaban más que dispuestos a complacerse el uno al otro. Aunque hubo una ligera lucha al principio, porque Abraxas era orgulloso y seme… al igual que Jiraiya. Al final, después de tirarlo a la suerte (aunque Malfoy estaba seguro que el ninja hizo trampa) Abraxas tuvo que ser el uke. Pero sólo por la noche, porque cuando se despertaron al día siguiente, con dolor de cabeza y todo, el rubio platino se cojió al ninja.

Quedaron a mano.

Y con una promesa de volverse a ver cada vez que Jiraiya estuviera por la zona.

-Bueno, entonces –dijo Abraxas, sacando su billetera de piel de dragón, para dejar algunas libras en la mesa-, creo que ya nos podemos ir.

-¿A tu departamento? –Los ojos del Sannin brillaron con esperanza.

Abraxas le dio una mirada de desdén.

-Sí, pero a beber –recalcó.

Jiraiya asintió, ya él se encargaría que después de beber algo de ese whisky de magos, hicieran algunas cosas más divertidas.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Cuando pregunté para la pareja de James, y Zabuza fue el ganador, tuve un flash de Jiraiya/Abraxas, no estaba para nada segura si es que iban a quedar bien, pero después de escribir este capítulo… quedé enamorada XD Las parejas tan raras como esta me pueden.

¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Creen que tiene potencial? ¿Debería escribir más?

De verdad creo que son algo así como "tal para cual" XD

Como el tiempo va a pasar rápido quise hacer un capítulo de memorias de Sev. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por salvarme en este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	17. Capítulo 16: El camino del ninja

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 16: El camino del ninja.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-El Sannin Jiraiya está en la ciudad y quiere hablar contigo, Black.

Sirius casi tiró el vaso que tenía en la mano y miró con incredulidad a Abraxas. Era de día y tenían un almuerzo en el patio de la casa de James, como todos los domingos en que los Merodeadores se reunían para almorzar juntos y contarse lo que hicieron durante la semana.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que él está aquí? –Frunció el ceño. –Y no sabía que lo conocía.

-Lo conocí esa vez que vino por primera vez –confesó Malfoy, tomando un sorbo de su limonada-. Y se convirtió en mi compañero sexual.

-¡Padre! –exclamó Lucius, mirando al mayor como si no lo conociera.

El resto de los adultos le daban miradas iguales.

-¿Qué? –Abraxas frunció el ceño y miró para los costados-. Los niños no están por aquí.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –exclamó más agitado Lucius-. ¡Me refiero a lo que acabas de decir!

-¿Qué tengo sexo con Jiraiya? –Enarcó una ceja, sonriendo malvado-. ¿Por qué, mi hijo?

-¡Porque eres mi padre! –dijo con una voz un poco chillona-. ¡No deseo saber que todavía tienes sexo!

-Ah, por favor –resopló-. Soy un hombre y todavía tengo mis necesidades. Y con ese hombre puedo tener sexo sin compromisos.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Alguien que lo calle –gimió Lucius, enterrando su cara en sus manos.

Su esposo le acarició el hombro en gesto de simpatía, había un intenso rubor en las mejillas del licántropo. Por supuesto, él sabía que Abraxas tenía sus necesidades, pero escucharlo hablar de ello era desconcertante. Habiéndose casado tan joven con Lucius, este hombre era como un padre para él.

James, Sirius y Severus, por otro lado, miraban al hombre con maravilla.

-¿Todavía tienes erecciones, Malfoy? –preguntó Sirius, conteniendo una risa.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y quién es el sumiso? –quiso saber Potter.

-Nos turnamos.

-¡Suficiente! –chilló Lucius, levantándose de la mesa, rojo de furia o de vergüenza, no se podría decir-. ¡No voy a seguir escuchando esto!

Remus tuvo que luchar para levantarse e irse después de su marido, porque su panza no lo dejaba moverse mucho. Pero se aseguró de darles una mirada fulminante a sus amigos, que ahora se estaban riendo a costa de su esposo.

-Ese hijo mío es un tonto –murmuró Abraxas, con una sonrisa desviada en su rostro.

-Así que usted conoce al Sannin –comentó Severus, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Sirius.

-Sí, y nos vimos ayer. –Asintió. –No me dijo que les avisara ni nada, pero está aquí para hacer cumplir la promesa que le hizo Sirius, por eso les aviso de ante mano.

-Oh, cielos. –Sirius revolvió su cabello azulado. –Le hablé un par de veces a Naruto sobre su futuro entrenamiento ninja, pero él sólo me miraba extrañamente… creo que lo tomaba como si fuera un juego.

-Entonces debes dejar que Jiraiya le explique todo –dijo Malfoy-. Si él está aquí para enseñarle cómo ser un ninja, está en sus manos explicarle todos los fundamentos.

-Supongo que sí. –Sus hombros cedieron y Severus acarició su espalda.

-Supongo que deberán hacerle un lugar en su casa –comentó James-. O si quieren puede venir aquí.

-Eso no será necesario –aseguró Abraxas-. Él se va a quedar en el departamento que tengo en el Callejón Diagon.

-Ah –Sirius recuperó su sonrisa. -¿Ese es su nido de amor?

-Podría ser –siseó Abraxas. Después apoyó su codo en la mesa y colocó su barbilla en una mano. -¿Deseas venir a comprobar, Black? –ronroneó.

Sirius pegó un brinco y abrazó a Severus como un niño asustado.

-No, gracias –musitó.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Sirius y Jiraiya se habían reunido en la biblioteca de la casa Black, una vez que el Sannin se presentó en su casa. Las cosas ya habían sido dichas y quedaron en un arreglo. Naruto no iba a abandonar la escuela muggle, pero sí sus clases de japonés y las clases de Oclumancia. Japonés porque el niño más o menos lo dominaba y Jiraiya había prometido que él seguiría enseñándole mientras entrenaban y Oclumancia porque Severus aseguró que todo lo que podía enseñarle a su hijo sobre ese arte ya lo había hecho.

Aunque el Sannin nunca se esperó que Black también quisiera incluir en sus alumnos a Haku y al niño que Iwa.

-Se lo prometí a su madre, ¿sabe? –Susurró Sirius, usando su varita para convocar un pergamino-. Ella me dijo que él tiene un "bloodline" y que Haku es el último de su familia que lo posee. Ella no quería que ese poder se perdiera. Pese a todo, estaba orgullosa de ser poseedora de él.

Jiraiya tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a medida que avanzó.

-El Hyotôn –susurró sorprendido.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Sólo escuché hablar de él. Es un poder impresionante, que permite controlar el hielo. Lo pensé perdido… -masculló para sí, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero me temo que no puedo ayudarle, ni siquiera con este pergamino. Este elemento no es mi especialidad, debería hacer un investigación primero, si es que quiero ofrecerle algo.

-Pero no hay tiempo, él comenzará Hogwarts el año que viene.

-Podría enseñarle cómo ser un ninja, pero…

-No, mi promesa a su madre fue para que su hijo aprendiera a utilizar su bloodline.

-Mmmhhh, entonces –Frunció el ceño, luciendo pensativo-, ¿usted tendría problemas en contratar a alguien?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Puedo volver a mi tierra y encontrar alguien del país del Agua que pueda contratar por este año y medio, para que le enseñe a su hijo. Los ninjas de ese país están más especializados en lo que se refiere a ese país.

-¿Sería costoso?

-Na, no creo –sonrió de lado-. Por lo que vi, ustedes no usan billetes como moneda local, sino minerales preciosos. El oro, de lo que está hecho el galeón, es un material valioso en nuestro continente.

-Uh, bien, entonces creo que eso sería lo mejor –masculló-. ¿Tiene alguien en mente?

Jiraiya sonrió malicioso.

-Sí, creo que sí. Aunque voy a necesitar la fotografía de cierta persona.

-

***Días después***

**-**

***Algún lugar del país del Agua***

-

Momochi Zabuza se detuvo y tensó todo su cuerpo. Estaba caminando solo por el medio del bosque, pero desde hace unos minutos que sentía que lo seguían. Una de sus manos fue hasta la empuñadura de su espada inmensa, listo para defenderse.

-No hace falta que la desenfundes –dijo una voz desde alguna parte.

-¿Quién es? –gruñó, mirando para todas partes-. ¿Qué quiere?

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato. Un trabajo, mejor dicho.

-No acepto trabajos de hombres invisibles.

La voz del hombre rió y cerca de allí hubo un soplo de humo, que después de disiparse dejó un sapo anaranjado bastante grande con un hombre de pelo blanco sentado en su cabeza. Zabuza enarcó una ceja inexistente.

-El Sannin Jiraiya de Konoha.

-Veo que me conoces –rió, saltando de la cabeza del sapo.

-Su fama le precede, sobre todo después de sacar esos libros pervertidos.

-¿Lees mí trabajo? –preguntó con falsa emoción.

Zabuza resopló, todavía no sacando la mano de la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Qué trabajo quiere ofrecerme? –preguntó en cambio, evitando responder la pregunta.

-Tengo un niño de unos diez años que necesita un profesor. Me ofrecería a hacerlo yo, pero me temo que él tiene capacidades a las cuales no me adapto.

-¿Profesor? –resopló-. Pensé que tenía un trabajo serio. Adiós –Se giró para comenzar a irse.

-El niño es el último poseedor del Hyotôn.

Zabuza se detuvo.

-¿Está seguro?

-Lo vi yo mismo.

Y él decía la verdad, antes de emprender de nuevo el viaje para su tierra, buscando para el posible profesor, le había pedido a Haku si es que no podía usar su poder. El niño había palidecido y agachado la cabeza, pero después de tener una corta charla con sus dos padres, había accedido. Era muy poco lo que podía hacer, apenas manipular el agua y congelarla, haciendo algunas figuras, como aves o flores, pero aún así fue impresionante.

-¿Dónde está? Debí haber escuchado hablar de un niño con ese poder.

-Ah, bien, eso habría sido algo imposible, porque hace unos años fue adoptado por un mago. ¿Sabe lo que es un mago?

El ninja se giró de nuevo, para hacerle frente al Sannin. Asintió.

-Bien, él vive en el mundo de los magos y su padre me encargó de que encontrara a alguien que le enseñe como usar su bloodline.

-¿Por qué a mí?

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos.

-Necesito alguien que sepa sobre el Hyotôn, que sea confiable y no malvado, puesto que tiene que enseñar a un niño. Y, si bien sé que eres un Nuke-nin, creo que las intenciones por las que te volviste uno eran buenas.

Zabuza se rió del hombre.

-¿Usted sabe que me llaman un _Demonio_, cierto? –gruñó-. Estoy lejos de ser confiable para enseñar a un niño.

-Bien –Los ojos del peliblanco brillaron con travesura. –Puede ser que conozca a alguien que te distraiga si es que el niño te exaspera.

-¿Alguien? –preguntó curioso.

Jiraiya metió una mano en sus trajes, haciendo al ninja tensar en anticipación, pero a su sorpresa extrajo una foto. Estiró una mano, dándosela.

-¿Lo conoce?

Intrigado el ninja de Kiri se acercó al Sannin, todavía con precaución, y tomó la foto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un moreno familiar, de ojos avellanas y anteojos redondeados. Fulminó al mayor con la mirada, de repente sintiéndose extraño.

-¿Cómo lo conoce? –siseó-. ¿Por qué tiene su foto?

Jiraiya se contuvo de reír con victoria.

-Tranquilo, tigre –chaqueó-. Resulta que hice una investigación hace tiempo, y algunos testigos me dijeron que este bombón y tu tuvieron un pequeño romance en el pasado –guiñó un ojo-. Pues mira como son las casualidades, resulta que este hombre es tío de tu posible alumno y vive a sólo unas casas de allí. Está soltero y sin compromisos… aunque le he echado el ojo últimamente.

-No pensé que un Sannin cayera tan bajo –acusó-. Esto es casi extorsión, ¿sabe?

-Oh, vamos. Te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo honesto, algo que un Nuke-nin no puede tener el privilegio de tener, muy buena paga, en otro país donde no te conocen y no necesitas estar mirando tu espalda, tener la posibilidad de enseñar al último dueño del Hyotôn _y_ –acentuó- volver a ver al hombre que dejó una marca en ti.

Zabuza resopló con desdén.

-Este mago no dejó ninguna marca en mí.

-¿Oh? –Jiraiya enarcó una ceja. -¿Y entonces por qué has guardado su foto en tu bolsillo?

Jiraiya tuvo que agacharse para que la gigante espada no lo cortara al medio.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿Por qué vamos de nuevo a lo de Naruto? –se quejó Harry-. Acabamos de volver de allí.

-Pero tu padrino acaba de llamarme por la red flú y me dijo que el sensei de Naruto y el nuevo profesor de Haku acaban de llegar, así que vamos a conocerlos.

-¿Sensei? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Es profesor en japonés.

-Ah, cierto, ya recuerdo. ¿Y Deidara?

-Está en la casa de los Malfoy, en su clase de latín con Abraxas.

-Con el abuelo.

James le dio una mirada a su hijo, pero decidió no decir nada.

-¡Sirius ya estamos… Za-Zabuza! –chilló, al ver al inmenso hombre parado en la sala de su mejor amigo.

El Demonio de la Niebla se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre y sonrió malicioso al ver a su ex amante parado en la entrada, con un niño de la mano, y luciendo como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-"Nos volvemos a ver" –susurró sensual.

-Ey, Prongs –Sirius pestañeó. -¿Lo conoces?

James se ruborizó y miró para otro lado que no sean los ojos lujuriosos del ninja de la Niebla.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –rió tontamente-. ¿Cómo voy a conocerlo?

-Acaba de decir su nombre –insertó Jiraiya, malicioso.

La cara de Potter se puso aún más roja, mientras fulminaba al Sannin con la mirada.

-¿Prongs?

-_¿Qué? _–espetó.

-Hablaremos después.

James farfulló incoherentemente, antes de mascullar que iba a buscar a Deidara, y desapareció de la sala. _¡Pero mira que mala suerte!_ Se quejó James, mientras escapaba. _¡De todos los ninjas que existen en esos países, él fue a traer el único con el que me acosté!_ Su cara volvió a enrojecer, recordando aquella maravillosa noche. _¿Será que podríamos recordar viejos tiempos? ¡Gah! ¡Malos pensamientos, James! ¡Tu familia está aquí!_

Él siguió su diatriba mental, no sabiendo que Jiraiya lo había ido a buscar apropósito, y que sí, Zabuza pensaba en estos mismos momentos que sería bueno recordar viejos tiempos. Más tarde.

En la sala, después de las presentaciones de los niños con sus nuevos senseis, fueron llevados al patio de la casa Black, donde darían lugar a las primeras lecciones. Habían decidido que Harry también aprendería, para que no se sienta excluido, sin embargo, él sólo aprendería la teoría de ser un ninja, no la práctica.

Jiraiya se haría cargo de explicar la teoría primero. Zabuza, por su parte, se sentó en un lugar alejado, para leer atentamente el pergamino que hablaba del Hyotôn, para tener una mejor idea de lo que debería hacer.

-Uh, bien –Jiraiya miró a los tres niños (y el conejo en las manos de uno) que se sentaban frente a él en la tierra y el adolescente rubio de Iwa incluido-. No sé muy bien cómo está esto de ser profesor, pero creo que lo primero que debo explicarles qué es el chakra, que es la base fundamental para ser un ninja.

Se levantó y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cuerpo. Una vez que comenzó su lección, el Sannin se sorprendió de que los niños le prestaran tanta atención. Supuso que tenía que ver con la educación de estirados que tenían los mocosos, aunque estos niños y los Uchiha (los únicos otros estirados que conocía) eran muy diferentes a aquellos.

Más tarde, cuando la lección terminó, Jiraiya dedujo que fue provechosa, los mocosos parecían en verdad interesados, habían hecho preguntas y él las respondió lo mejor que pudo. Probablemente ayudó que el chico de la Piedra, Deidara, estuviera allí, porque logró explicar con palabras más sencillas lo que él no pudo. Hoy habían hablado de teoría, mañana ya empezarían con algo de práctica. Si es que lo que le dijo Black-san era cierto, los niños iban a tener algo de problema en usar su chakra, debido a ese "tratamiento mágico" que recibieron, para consolidar su base mágica.

En la noche, cuando ya todos estaban acostados, Severus estaba terminando de cepillarse los dientes y Sirius ya estaba en la cama, Naruto se apareció en la habitación de sus padres.

-Hola, bebé. ¿No puedes dormir?

Naruto le dio una mirada larga, seria, antes de subirse a la cama. Se sentó frente a su padre y lo miró.

-Dime otra vez por qué tengo que aprender a ser un ninja.

Sirius tragó saliva.

-Ya te dije, hijo –murmuró, mientras que Snape aparecía en el umbral del baño, dándole una mirada preocupada-. Quiero que aprendas muchas cosas, y ser un ninja te ayudará mucho en el futuro.

-No te creo –murmuró Naruto, apretando el perro de peluche que traía en sus brazos-. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. –Sus ojos azules lo miraron con plegaria. –_Dime_.

-Naruto, yo… tú… -Intercambió una mirada desesperada con su amante.

Severus suspiró y vino a sentarse en la cama.

-Tú pareces tener ya una conclusión en tu cabeza, ¿verdad, Naruto? –Preguntó suavemente, acariciando el hombro del niño-. ¿Qué es lo que crees?

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Éstas eran lágrimas verdaderas, no las usuales que él tenía para un berrinche o cuando quería algo. Al verlo, el corazón de Sirius se rompió y encerró a su hijo en un abrazo. Naruto enterró su cara en su pecho y pequeños sollozos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo.

-Yo sé –murmuró el niño-. Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo que con Haku.

Sirius compartió otra mirada aterrada con su hijo.

-¿Cómo?

-La abuela me decía siempre cosas raras, pero como yo era chiquito no entendía –susurró con voz quebrada-. Pero ahora sí.

El animago suspiró y maldijo una y otra vez a la maldita bruja esa en su mente. Oh, ya iba a ver. Esto no se quedaba así, pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Oh, Naruto –suspiró Sirius-. Tú eres –

-¡No, no lo digas! –Gritó, apretando la camisa del pijama de su padre con fuerzas-. ¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Tú eres mi papá! ¡Ningún otro!

-¡Lo sé, hijo! ¡Lo sé! –exclamó Black, apretando más a su hijo contra su cuerpo-. Tú _eres_ mi hijo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si bien no naciste teniendo mi sangre, cuando tú eras un bebé pequeñito, pequeñito, papi hizo un ritual de adopción. Así que después que tú y yo tomamos una poción, empezamos a compartir sangre. ¿Entiendes eso? –Separó al niño de su cuerpo y lo obligó a mirarlo. –No naciste teniendo mi sangre, pero ahora la tienes, y yo seré tu padre más que ningún otro podría serlo nunca.

El rubio asintió dubitativo, sus ojos todavía estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Jiraiya-sensei –murmuró-, ¿Quién es?

-¿Jiraiya? –preguntó confuso, antes de larga una risa-. No, hijo. Él no es lo que piensas. Sí, los conoció –carraspeó-. _Ellos_ están en el cielo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, después mordió su labio inferior y volvió a enterrar su cara en el pecho de su padre.

-Bueno –masculló-. Y no quiero volver a hablar de esto más.

-Está bien –Acarició la cabeza rubia, mirando a su amante-. No volveremos a hablar de esto si no quieres.

Severus le sonrió de lado y Sirius suspiró. Ya estaba, la conversación que había temido todo este tiempo había pasado y Naruto se lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, después de las palabras de su hijo, entendía que él quería evitar el tema y hacer como que no pasó nada. Si él hubiese sido el hombre inconsciente que era antes de que Naruto, Haku y Severus llegaran a sus vidas, lo hubiese dejado pasar con una sonrisa. Pero ahora sabía que no era bueno que su hijo se guarde todo esto dentro.

En el futuro, en algún momento, deberían hablarlo de vuelta.

-

***Número 7 de Grimmauld Place***

-

James Potter se dio vuelta en su cama y abrazo su almohada. Él estaba en ese estado donde todavía no estás completamente dormido, ni completamente despierto. Desde que vino de la casa de su mejor amigo tenía una especie de incertidumbre que no lo dejaba descansar en paz. Y, como si el destino contestara a su incertidumbre, la ventana de su habitación hizo un ligero ruido y después fue abierta.

Zabuza, sin espada visible, entró sigilosamente, como el buen ninja que era. Le había costado en un principio, puesto que la magia guardaba la casa, pero con la ayuda del viejo Sannin (que pareció leerle la mente, en cuanto a sus intenciones) pudo entrar a la casa y burlar los **Jutsus** (o hechizos) que estaban en la ventana.

El sueño de James desapareció y tensó su cuerpo cuando sintió un cuerpo extraño pegarse al suyo. Luego, un brazo rodeó su cintura y un aliento caliente erizó los pelos de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró furiosamente, sabiendo muy bien quién era.

-¿No pensaste que después de todo este tiempo, realmente iba a dormir solo esta noche, cierto? –susurró.

James tragó saliva al sentir una dureza apoyarse contra los cachetes de su trasero.

-Estamos en mi casa –siseó, pero no hizo nada para alejarse-. Mis hijos duermen al final del pasillo.

-¿Y eso qué? –Ronroneó, bajando la mano que estaba en la cintura, para comenzar a colarse sobre los pantalones del pijama, hizo muecas contento al sentir que no había ropa interior-. Eres _mago_, ¿no? Sé que cualquier ruido que hagamos aquí dentro no será escuchado por tus mocosos.

James se ruborizó antes de gemir.

Maldito ninja, sabía muy bien cómo convencerlo de que diera su brazo a torcer.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Confieso que me fue algo difícil escribir la escena donde Naruto habla sobre su "verdad" con sus padres, porque quería que quedara más dramática, pero esto fue lo que salió. Supongo que lo mío es la comedia y no el drama -_-U

Por cierto, fue muy bien recibido el Jiraiya/Abraxas y eso me hace feliz, porque estaba algo ansiosa con esa pareja. Porque es MUY rara y no sabía si iba a caer bien XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por salvarme en este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	18. Capítulo 17: Hogwarts

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 17: Hogwarts.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Con la llegada de los ninjas a las casas de Grimmauld Place, la vida de los magos se volvió agitada y un poco estresante, por esa misma razón, tanto Sirius como Severus se… distrajeron de ciertos temas importantes. Tal es así que, dos meses después que Jiraiya y Zabuza llegaron, Madame Pomfrey llamó a Sirius a su trabajo en el Ministerio, diciéndole que su amante se había desmayado y que ahora estaba en la enfermería.

-¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Es algo grave?! ¡¿Se va a morir?!

-No seas dramático, Sirius –suspiró Poppy, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Lo que tiene Severus no es grave, no va a morir, pero creo que va a querer matar a alguien cuando se entere.

-¿Eh?

En ese mismo instante, Snape abrió los ojos y Sirius se lanzó a él, para darle un beso y abrazarlo con fuerzas.

-¡No me asustes así, Sev!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste, Severus –masculló la enfermera, ayudando a su paciente a despegarse del animago y sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué? –siseó-. Yo no me desmayo, soy completamente sano.

-Nadie duda eso –contestó Pomfrey.

-¿Y entonces? ¿A qué se debe el desmayo? –murmuró Sirius-. ¿Anemia?

-Un embarazo de ocho semanas mas bien.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Yo te mato, Sirius!

Y así pues, mientras que Severus y Sirius se hacían a la idea de ser padres (¿de nuevo?) Jiraiya y Zabuza probaban su paciencia al ser sensei de los Potter y Black. Zabuza la tenía más fácil, porque a él sólo le correspondía enseñar a Haku, que era un niño educado, callado y muy inteligente. Jiraiya por otro lado, estuvo muchas veces por tirar la toalla, porque el chico de Iwa era irritante y Naruto se frustraba con facilidad, gritando que esto no era lo suyo y que él solamente quería ser mago. Harry no ayudaba, riéndose de él.

Por suerte, su _gran amigo_ Abraxas ayudaba mucho. Porque teniendo sexo algunas veces, podría descargar todo su estrés y frustración también.

-

***Tiempo después***

-

-Bueno, Haku, aquí estamos.

-Sí.

Sirius miró con aprensión a su hijo y después lo abrazó. Al lado de ellos, el Expreso a Hogwarts dio un pitido largo, anunciando a todos los alumnos que estaba cerca de partir. Naruto y Harry ya se habían despedido del niño en la casa, decidieron no traerlos a la estación, porque todos estaban seguros que al menos el rubio iba a hacer un escándalo una vez que viera irse a su hermano.

-Va a estar todo bien, ¿correcto? Puedes escribirme todas las cartas que quieras y si necesitas algo urgente, sólo tienes que ir a ver a Severus, ¿bien?

-Pero papi Severus sólo va a estar un mes más en Hogwarts, porque después ya entra en licencia de maternidad.

-Sí, ya sé –hizo una cara-. Pero el primer mes es el más difícil. Después, si necesitas algo urgente, creo que puedes acudir a Malfoy. El rubio engreído ese es quien va a tomar su puesto, después de todo.

-Y lo va a hacer muy bien. –Lucas apareció al lado de Sirius y lo fulminó con la mirada. –El mismo tío Severus fue quien le pidió a mi padre que lo suplantara.

-Sí, sí, contrae las uñas, gatito. –Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno. –Miró a su hijo-. Estaré en el banquete, medio escondido, porque tengo que saber a qué Casa vas a entrar.

-Espero no decepcionarte, padre –sonrió.

-Con que no entres a Slytherin…

-Discriminador –bufó Lucas, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Anda, ven, Haku. –Agarró una de sus manos. –Vamos a buscar el vagón que los gemelos ya nos apartaron.

-¡¿Te harás cargo de Yukito?! –gritó mientras era arrastrado.

-Seguro, seguro.

Sirius los miró ir, hasta que entro al tren y después esperó hasta que éste partiera. Una vez que el Expreso emprendió su marcha, el animago se _Apareció_ justo al lado de los portones de Hogwarts, para después proceder a hacer el largo camino a pie hasta la entrada del castillo. Yukito era el conejo blanco de Haku, por el cual tuvieron que pedir una autorización especial para que pudiera ser llevado a Hogwarts, debido a que era una mascota inusual a tener. Pero como Dumbledore siempre los tuvo de favoritos, no fue difícil que aceptara. Ahora el conejo estaba en los cuartos de Severus y tenía que pedirle a unos de los elfos que lo llevara a la habitación de su hijo, una vez que fuera clasificado.

En el Gran Comedor ya todo estaba preparado para la llegada de los alumnos viejos y los nuevos, su amante, Severus, estaba sentado en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados y un ceño aterrorizador. Por debajo de sus brazos se podía ver su panza prominente, donde crecía su hija de seis meses. Sí, ya sabían que era una niña.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pulgoso? –espetó Severus, cuando lo vio llegar. Esta mañana había tenido unas nauseas terribles y vomitó casi todo lo que comió la noche antes. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba de tan mal humor.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? –sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Snape intentó esquivar, pero Sirius no lo dejó-. Vine a ver en qué Casa va a quedar mi hijo, por supuesto.

-Te recuerdo que el tren no llega hasta la noche, Black. No hay necesidad que vengas tan temprano.

-Awww~ -Lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que Severus le de la peor de sus miradas-. Quería verte _también_.

Severus bufó y le dio una mirada dudosa a su amante. Sirius hizo muecas y comenzó a colar una de sus manos sobre la túnica de Snape, haciendo que este enrojeciera y le diera las peores de sus miradas de nuevo.

-Estamos en el medio del Gran Comedor, ¿sabes?

-Sip, pero tú sabes que siempre tuve una raya exhibicionista –susurró contra su oído.

El rubor del pocionista aumentó aun más y miró aterrado para los costados. McGonagall y Pomfrey se encontraban hablando cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Albus charlaba animadamente con Flitwick.

-Vayamos a mi habitación, idiota –gruñó-. No deseo que me avergüences frente a mis compañeros de trabajo.

Una vez en los cuatros privados del profesor de pociones, Sirius abrazó a Severus por la cintura y comenzó a trabajar sus manos, desabotonando los múltiples botones de la túnica de maternidad de su amante. Snape, por otra parte, inclinó su cuello un poco, para permitir que su amor mordisqueara y chupara esa área en su cuello que era tan sensible.

-Sirius –gimió, restregando su culo sobre la erección cada vez más dura de su amante.

-Hn –gruñó-. Me encantas cuando te retuerces así.

Severus gimió más fuerte y se movió un poco, para que Black dejara caer su túnica al piso, ya que estaba completamente desabotonada. Una vez que la túnica cayó, el animago desprendió la camisa y los pantalones de su amante, teniéndolo desnudo en un ratito. Dio un paso atrás y lamió sus labios, admirando el cuerpo de su amante. Con la panza llena con su hija, la piel pálida y el cabello negro limpio y sedoso cayendo por sus hombros, Severus Snape era una obra de arte ante sus ojos, perfecto, comestible, _cojible_. Eso sin contar con la preciosa erección que destacaba debajo de la panza.

-Merlín, Sev –jadeó Black, antes de dar un paso al frente y encerrar el cuerpo de su amor en un abrazo apretado, tomando al mismo tiempo posesión de sus labios finos.

Snape se dejó besar, gimiendo elogioso. Las hormonas del embarazo lo tenían a mal traer y, mucho al placer de Sirius, su apetito sexual había aumentado con creces. Porque de otra manera, él nunca antes habría aceptado tener sexo sólo unas horas antes de que llegaran los alumnos a Hogwarts.

-Maldición, Black –siseó Severus, cuando se separaron para respirar-. Comienza a hacer algo útil con esa boca, antes de que use mi propia mano.

-Oh, me encanta cuando dices cosas sucias –ronroneó Black.

Severus le dio una mirada de hastío.

Su amante le respondió con una mueca divertida, antes de arrodillarse frente al cuerpo desnudo de su amante. Tomó aquella carne en su mano y comenzó a darle masajes, contento de escuchar los sonidos deliciosos de placer que hacía su embarazado. Severus era un hombre bastante vocal durante el sexo, algo que daba absoluto gusto a Sirius. Generalmente eran palabras inentendibles, pero a él le encantaba escucharlas de todos modos.

Después de darle unas cuantas caricias más al pene de su amante, Sirius decidió usar su lengua. La cabeza fue lo primero que degustó, haciendo muecas al escuchar el grito de Severus. Después la pasó por toda las extensión del pene, no dejando de lado las bolas, a las cuales lamió una y después la otra. Sintiéndose atrevido, sin apartar su mano del eje que ya lloraba gotas de pre-semen, Black comenzó a chupar los testículos, metiendo primero uno en su boca y luego el otro.

Aquello pareció ser demasiado para Snape, porque medio se derrumbó contra el cuerpo de su amante, que atinó a sostenerlo, antes que se caiga.

-Ey, mejor traslademos esto al sillón.

Severus sólo asintió dejando que su amante lo sentara en el sillón. Una vez que estuvo bien ubicado, el animago puso ambas piernas de su amante en sus hombros y comenzó de nuevo con el trabajo anteriormente inacabado. Pero esta vez no siguió su atención a las bolas, sino que toda fue centrada en el pene, el cual metió a la boca todo lo que pudo, sin amordazar. Severus gritó, cerrando sus ojos con placer y embistió un poco aquella boca juguetona.

-¡Merlín, Black! Eres malditamente bueno.

Sirius hizo muecas alrededor del pene de su amante, riendo quedamente. Las vibraciones de la boca del animago dieron descargas de placer inimaginable al pocionista y se hubiese corrido allí mismo, si es que Sirius no tenía agarrado la bases de su miembro en una de sus manos, impidiendo eso. Viéndose imposibilitado de descargarse, Severus cerró uno de sus puños y con la otra mano comenzó a guiar la cabeza negra para que aumentara el ritmo de su mamada. Arriba y abajo con más rapidez, succionando de vez en cuando, tragando también el líquido que salía de la punta.

-N-no… no puedo más –jadeó Severus-. Déjame, por favor.

Si hubiese sido en otro momento, Sirius lo hubiese dejado retorcerse otros minutos más, pero como Severus ahora llevaba a su niña en su vientre, él soltó la base del pene de su amante y comenzó a succionar y mover su mano. No pasó ni un minuto, cuando sintió a Snape retorcerse, vaciando todo su semen dentro de su boca codiciosa. Lo tragó todo, saboreando el líquido al que ya le había tomado gusto, después de años de tragárselo cada vez que tenían sexo.

-Um, delicioso, como siempre –ronroneó Sirius, bajando las piernas de sus hombros y comenzando a desprender sus pantalones.

Su miembro estaba duro y ansioso, prácticamente siendo estrangulado por la tela que lo mantenía preso. Una vez que lo liberó comenzó a frotarse ligeramente, mirando con sus ojos hambrientos como Severus respirada agitadamente, recuperándose del fantástico orgasmo que había tenido. La vista era esplendida para él. Su amor ruborizado, transpirado, con los ojos nublados y con su panza redondeada. Probablemente sería desagradable para otros, pero para él, un Severus Snape embarazado de su bebé era completamente erótica.

-Oh, Sev –gimió, aumentado el ritmo de su masturbación-. No voy a poder prepararte, no puedo esperar.

Severus abrió un ojo y miró el estado de lujuria de su amante.

-Anda, hazlo perro en celo, puedo aguantarlo.

-Pero…

-¡No me voy a romper! –gruñó abrieron aún más sus piernas y levantando sus caderas, dejándole un vista hermosa de su agujero al animago-. Entra ya.

Aquello fue demasiado para Sirius.

Murmurando un encanto de lubricación rápido sobre su pene, Black tomó ambas piernas para colocarlas a cada lado de su cintura y penetró a Severus de una sola embestida. Snape gritó y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el dolor que lo partía casi al medio, pero se obligó a respirar y tratar de acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, Sirius no le dio mucho tiempo, porque enseguida lo sintió salir y entrar de su culo, a una velocidad lenta, pero segura. Tanteó un poco con sus manos y encontró los brazos de Sirius, que estaba a cada lado de su cadera y se prendió de ellos, evitando que su cuerpo se moviera mucho, debido al ritmo feroz que había adoptado el animago del perro.

-¡Oh, Sev! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro. Este idiota tenía dificultades para decirle que lo amaba en la vida cotidiana, pero durante el sexo lo repetía como un mantra.

-Te amo también –murmuró, atrayendo la cabeza de su amante hacia la suya.

Quería un beso, aunque el asunto iba estar complicado, puesto que Sirius no dejaba de embestirlo implacablemente y su panza ocupaba demasiado espacio entre los dos. Sin embargo, Severus se retorció un poco, levantó una pierna hasta el hombro de Sirius y dobló el cuerpo del otro. Compartieron un beso pasional, pero entrecortado, puesto que Black no dejaba de moverse.

Cuando obtuvo lo que quiso, Snape se separó y gimió, comenzando a mover sus caderas, el dolor finalmente se había ido y ahora sólo había placer, ya que Sirius había encontrado el ángulo perfecto para chocar la punta de su pene contra su próstata, haciéndolo ver las estrellas.

-¡Sí! ¡Justo allí, pulgoso! –gritó, moviendo sus caderas como podía, para ayudar a los empujes de Black.

-Hn, Severus –jadeó Sirius, agachándose para comenzar a chupar uno de los pezones de su amante, que debido al embarazo estaban gordos y redondeados.

Eso fue lo máximo que el hombre preñado aguantó, sin siquiera el estímulo sobre su pene, sólo que su amante lo estuviera cojiendo de esta manera, más el toque en sus pezones súper sensibles lo hicieron derramarse sobre su estómago y el de su compañero. Sirius gimió cuando las paredes de su ano lo estrangularon y sólo dio tres empujes duros más, hasta venirse él mismo dentro del cuerpo de su amante.

-Merlín, Sev. ¿Te dije ya que desde que estás embarazado estás más ardiente?

-Sí –gruñó el pocionista, empujando al animago, que había caído arriba suyo, luego de su orgasmo-. Eres pesado, Sirius. _Nos_ aplastas.

Sirius se levantó de un brinco, saliendo bruscamente del cuerpo de su amante.

-Uh, lo siento –sonrió, acariciando el estómago de Severus-. Lo siento, nena, pero cojerme a tu mamá me deja sin fuerzas.

-¡Black! ¡No hables de eso con nuestra hija! –exclamó escandalizado-. ¡Eres un idiota!

-Aw~ pero si ella no entiende.

Severus sólo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Por la noche, los alumnos de Hogwarts llegaron y fueron a ocupar sus asientos, los niños de primero tardaron en llegar, como siempre. Pero Sirius estaba tranquilo, sabiendo que su hijo era "Black", iba a ser uno de los primeros. Y efectivamente, después de sólo dos niños, Haku fue llamado al taburete por Minerva. Algunos murmullos se pudieron escuchar, porque el apellido Black era bien conocido en el Mundo Mágico.

Una vez que el sombrero estuvo en la cabeza de Haku, Snape y Sirius esperaron en aprensión el veredicto. El cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡¿_Hufflepuff_?!

Severus tenía un gesto de desdén en su rostro, pero asombrosamente no fue de él que vino la pregunta sorprendida y amarga, sino de su amante, que miraba a Haku con algo relacionado a la traición.

-Sirius, te recuerdo que ambos le dijimos que no nos importaba en qué Casa quedara –susurró Snape, mientras aplaudía fuertemente, dándole una sonrisa de aliento al niño, que miró un segundo a la mesa de los profesores, antes de ir a la de los tejones.

-Ya sé –masculló enfurruñado-. Por lo menos no entró en Slytherin. –Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius hizo muecas. –Y todavía tengo esperanzas con Naruto.

Severus bufó.

En su mesa, Haku encontró lugar al lado de un chico de cabello castaño, casi rubio, de hermosos ojos color miel. El chico le sonreía y tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-Hola, soy Cedric Diggory. Estoy en segundo año, es un placer tenerte en nuestra casa.

-Haku Black –murmuró, un tanto ruborizado-. El placer es todo mío, mi papá me habló bien de esta casa.

Cedric le sonrió.

-¿El señor Black?

-Um, no. Él sólo me habló de Gryffindor, hablo de mi otro papá, Sev.

Los que estaban cerca de Haku y escucharon por casualidad la conversación, se congelaron.

-¿El profesor Snape? –susurró una chica, con cara de incredulidad.

-Sí –frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera? Él es profesor aquí, así que sabe de todas las casas.

-Pero… es Snape –dijo otro muchacho, que parecía tener tres años más que él.

-Ajá –aportó otro-. Él es el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts.

Haku frunció el ceño, luciendo muy incómodo. Severus le había advertido de eso, pero aún así lo molestaba que estos niños dijeran eso de su papá.

-Ey, basta –dijo Cedric, fulminando con la mirada a los que habían hablado-. El profesor Snape podrá ser quien es, pero sigue siendo el padre de Haku. A ustedes no les gustaría que otros hablen mal de su papá.

Los Hufflepuff, siempre leales a los de su casa, bajaron sus cabezas, avergonzados y susurraron disculpas al niño. Sin embargo, siempre había algún rebelde y ese fue el que murmuró un: "Pero es Snape". Haku iba a aprender en sus próximos años en Hogwarts que papi Severus que él conocía en casa era muy diferente al profesor Snape que otros conocían en el colegio.

-

***Tiempo después***

-

Las cosas ese año fueron extrañas en Hogwarts, y todo debido al embarazo del profesor más odiado. Estando tan adelantado en su embarazo, Severus tendía a estar nervioso, gruñón o nostálgico. Hubo una vez que marcó con una cicatriz para la vida, en una clase de terceros años de Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, Snape estalló en lágrimas. Aterrados, los niños fueron en busca de Pomfrey, pero ni ella, luego Dumbledore y después McGonagall, pudieron calmarlo. Sirius tuvo que dejar su trabajo en el Ministerio para venir al lado de su amante y se lo llevó.

Todos los alumnos de esa clase tuvieron que ser tranquilizados con pociones para los nervios durante el día.

Cuando fue principio de diciembre llegó con nevada, estando en su casa, con Naruto al lado suyo, Severus entró en trabajo.

-Es tan extraño que mi hermanita esté allí adentro –murmuró Naruto, mirando la panza de su papá con suspicacia-. ¿Cómo es que va a salir?

-Créeme, eso es lo que menos quiero saber. Madame Pomfrey sabe cómo y le dije que me sorprenda el día que tu hermana quiera salir.

-¿No sabes? –preguntó con incredulidad-. ¿Y si es doloroso?

-Por eso es justamente que no quiero saber –suspiró, apoyándose contra la almohada.

Naruto se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza rubia en su hombro. Jiraiya había viajado a principios de semana, diciendo que necesitaba "vacaciones" de enseñar al mocoso. Así que, él y Abraxas se fueron de viaje a París, donde había las mejores prostitutas, según le habían dicho.

-Tú no vas a dejar de quererme cuando mi hermanita venga, ¿cierto? –susurró Naruto, tocando uno de los botones de la túnica de maternidad que tenía puesto.

Severus sonrió, no era la primera vez que el niño le preguntaba esto. Levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos dorados.

-No, Naruto –aseguró, con la misma vehemencia de siempre-. Tú tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón, así como Haku, y cuando llegue tu hermana, ella va a ocupar otro lugar, no va a tomar el tuyo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Después, muy lentamente, Naruto levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar el vientre hinchado de su padrastro.

-Bueno, porque si la quieres más a ella, yo no la voy a querer.

Severus estaba a punto de sonreír y contestarle algo sarcástico, cuando un dolor increíble casi lo dobló a la mitad.

-¡¡¡Oh, Merlín!!! –gritó.

Naruto se levantó asustado, sus ojos azules que miraban a Severus con aprensión.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Ve a la chimenea y llama a tu papá! –Jadeó, poniendo una mano en su bajo vientre-. Dile que tu hermana está viniendo.

-¡¡¿Eh?!!

-¡Ve, niño! ¡Por Salazar! –gimió.

El pequeño salió pitando de la habitación.

Cinco horas más tarde, en esa misma habitación, pero con todos los recaudos necesarios, nació la pequeña Claret Eileen Black (1). Ella sólo sería Black, porque Severus no quería saber nada con el apellido muggle de su padre, que fue todo para él, menos _eso, _una figura paterna.

-Ella es hermosa –murmuró Remus, con la pequeña niña en sus brazos. Ella parecía muy feliz en sus brazos, puesto que el propio hombre lobo estaba por parir en dos meses y la beba se sentía a gusto en sus brazos.

Ella era pequeña, pálida, pero de piel rosada en estos momentos, su cabello era negro, pero no tanto como el de Severus. Sus ojos todavía no sabían de qué color iba a ser, pero por la nariz pequeña y respingada, los pómulos prominentes y los labios llenos, la niña parecía haber sacado mucho de sus genes Black. Snape estaba feliz por ello, puesto que él todavía tenía cierto complejo con su apariencia (a pesar que Sirius siempre le decía lo hermoso que era), lo que más lo acomplejaba era su nariz. Eso era irónico justo ahora, porque quienes le crearon ese complejo fueron los Merodeadores, quienes lo bromeaban debido a ella, antes de que él se volviera novio de Sirius.

Si la niña se parecía más a su padre que a su madre, cuando creciera iba a ser una rompecorazones.

-Por suerte no heredó nada de mí en aspecto –se quejó Severus, el parto había sido agotador tanto para su cuerpo, como para su magia, por eso se encontraba en cama y dejaba que el licántropo detuviera su hija.

-Oh, vamos, Severus. No es como si lucieras como un Trol tampoco.

Snape bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Devuélveme ya mi hija, Lupin.

-Soy Malfoy ahora –corrigió suavemente, depositando a la niña en los brazos descruzados de su madre.

-¡¡¡Llegamos!!! –gritó James, entrado a la habitación, con Harry de una mano, seguido por Deidara y Zabuza.

El último no entró, sólo se quedó en el umbral, mirando la escena con curiosidad. _Así que aquí los hombres pueden tener bebés._ Su mirada se basó unos instantes en el cuerpo de su amante.

-¡Oh, ella es hermosa! –exclamó James, acercándose para mirar a la bebé. Harry se subió a la cama para tener una mejor mirada-. Se parece a Sirius.

-Gracias por lo que me toca, Potter –siseó Snape, sarcásticamente.

-Er –sonrió torpemente-. No quise que suene como eso.

-¿Puedo cargarla? –preguntó Harry, mirando a la bebé con fascinación curiosa.

Severus le dio una mirada dudosa, antes de asentir y entregarle la bebé. Este niño le caía bien, y él podía ver más de Lily en él, que de Potter.

-Ella es muy linda –murmuró Harry, sus ojos verdes centrados en la nena-. Yo también quiero una.

-¡Eres muy pequeño para tener niños, Harry! –chilló James, mirando a su hijo con los ojos como platos.

-No _yo_ –El niño puso los ojos en blanco-. _Tú_.

James palideció y empezó a farfullar incoherencias, cuando Naruto, Haku y Sirius entraron a la habitación. Sirius había esperado a que la niña naciera, para luego ir a buscar a Haku a Hogwarts, Naruto había ido con él, porque quería comprarle flores a Sev.

-¡¿Por qué Harry está cargando a mi hermanita?! –gritó Naruto, ultrajado-. ¡Yo todavía no lo hice!

Harry hizo muecas y le sacó la lengua. El rubio comenzó a gritar y a quejarse, que consecuentemente despertó a la pequeña y también comenzó a llorar. Demostrando que tenía la misma fuerza en sus pulmones que su hermano mayor.

Y fue así como otros de los caprichos secretos de Naruto fue concedido, con la llegada de Claret Eileen Black a la familia. Ahora sólo faltaba que sus padres se casaran.

Naruto tenía pensado que eso pasara, antes de que entre a Hogwarts.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Este nombre lo escogió mi querida amiga y fanática del SB/SS. Le pedí personalmente que bautizara a la niña de estos dos.

¡Gah! Lamento si les pareció que las cosas avanzaron demasiado rápido de repente, pero llegué a la conclusión que si no adelanto las cosas no voy a terminar nunca. Y no quiero hacer un fic de 60 capítulos otra vez -_-

En todo caso, Haku ya está en Hogwarts y en el próximo le toca a Naruto. Ya hay una bebé de la pareja, pero no hay boda. Lo haré lo antes posible :P es que estos tontos no se quieren casar y me hacen retrasarlo.

Y, en vista que mi otro fic está terminando, quiero su opinión acerca de lo que debo publicar después:

**A-** Harry Potter x Bleach.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**B-** Harry Potter x Twilight.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

Quiero saber sus opiniones. Así que no se olviden de votar.

Si ya votaste ayer, por favor, abstente de hacerlo de nuevo.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por salvarme en este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	19. Capítulo 18: Naruto a Hogwarts

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 18: Naruto a Hogwarts.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Naruto no era un niño muy feliz. Harry se iba pronto para Hogwarts y a él le quedarían pocos amigos con quien jugar. Seguro, Derrick, Camila y Ginny eran geniales, pero en la casa del tío Remus o la de Molly no le dejaban hacer todas las cosas que él hacía cuando jugaba con Haku o Harry, así que no era muy divertido. De hecho, lo único bueno de que Harry se fuera era que iba a tener a sus papás para él solito, pero desde que llegó su hermanita casi no le hacían mucho caso.

En total, Naruto estaba aburrido y un Naruto Black aburrido era un Naruto dañoso y peligroso.

-Hola, Claret.

Los ojos grises de su hermana se abrieron enormes cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto. Ella sonrió y comenzó a farfullar a la cabeza que asomaba sobre su cuna. Faltaban tres días para el primero de septiembre, así que Sev todavía estaba en casa, pero acababa de salir con su papá y Haku, para comprarle sus cosas necesarias para la escuela. A última hora, mucho al enojo de Snape.

Supuestamente, tío James debería estar allí para cuidar a los más pequeños, pero Zabuza-sensei había aparecido en la casa y su tío desapareció en la habitación de huésped. Naruto no era tonto y a pesar del hechizo de aislamiento que estaba en el cuarto, él sabía lo que estaban haciendo allí. Jiraiya-sensei (cuando no había padres cerca) les había dado clases especiales a Harry, Haku y él. Clases de educación sexual. Hasta les dio a leer una novela de su propia autoría. Era fea y Naruto no lo leyó, pero Harry sí estuvo muy interesado.

El rubio hizo muecas malvadas y cargó a su hermanita en sus brazos musculosos. Después de más de dos años de entrenar para ser ninja, a pesar de tener sólo diez, su cuerpo se estaba formando muy bien.

-¿Qué te parece si visitamos a la abuela, um? –Sonrió, mientras salía de la habitación-. Sé que papá y papi no te la han presentado, pero yo lo voy a hacer. Se lo prometí cuando ella me dijo dónde estaban guardadas algunas cosas de oro que puedo vender para tener dinero cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

Claret balbuceó y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su hermano.

Una vez abajo, Naruto convocó a Kreacher y éste lo ayudó a quitar la protección que tenía el cuadro de su abuela y Walburga apareció minutos después. La mujer enarcó una ceja al ver al niño que terminó aceptando como su descendiente.

-Así que ella es la niña.

-¡Hai! Ella es Claret. –Sonrió, maniobrando la pequeña, para que su abuela pudiera verla mejor. –Se parece mucho a papá Sirius pero su piel pálida es definitivamente de papi Severus.

Walburga frunció la nariz.

-Luces feliz con su llegada –dijo fríamente-. Supongo que sabes que ella tiene una sangre más pura que la tuya, así que se puede quedar con todo lo que te pertenece. Inclusive tus padres –agregó malintencionada.

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló y después bajó su mirada, para clavar sus ojos azules en los grises de Claret.

-Papá Sirius ya me explicó eso –murmuró-. Él y Sev me dijeron que yo soy el primero, así que ella no va a quitar mi lugar en sus corazones. –Fulminó a la mujer con la mirada. –Y el dinero no me interesa.

-Eso dices ahora, pero espera hasta que tengas que irte a Hogwarts el año que viene y después dime qué clase de atención te dan tus padres. Mi hijo es un idiota que pierde rápidamente interés si tiene algo nuevo con qué jugar. En este caso, la bebé que tienes en tus manos te reemplazara.

El pequeño cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar por el enojo y daño.

-¡¡¡Maldita arpía de mierda!!! –bramó Sirius, que había entrado a la casa, justo para escuchar lo último que siseó Walburga-. ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi hijo?!!

-¡Me atrevo porque puedo y es verdad! –Chilló la señora Black, su cara que se fruncía por el odio a su hijo-. ¡Te conozco y sé cómo eres!

-¡¡¡Tú lo único que sabes de mí es que te desdeño porque sé que eres una perra!!!

Mientras los adultos intercambiaban gritos, Severus se apresuró a llegar hacia donde estaba Naruto y le quitó a Claret de sus brazos, quien había comenzado a llorar, asustada por los gritos. Snape se preocupó de la niña y no notó las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Naruto.

_¿Por qué no me consuela a mí también?_ Se preguntó el niño, en su estado de alteración. Sus ojos se angostaron y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Su padre seguía gritándose con su abuela y Severus meneaba a Claret, intentando calmarla. Lastimado, Naruto corrió hacia su habitación y después pegó un portazo.

Después de escuchar el ruido de la puerta, un silencio desconcertado bajó en la sala donde estaba el retrato. Walburga sonrió, mientras que su hijo le daba una mirada incrédula.

-¡Hiciste eso apropósito! –acusó el mago.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó arrogantemente-. Estoy viendo en lo que se está convirtiendo ese niño… ¡y me maldecirán si dejo que el futuro heredero de esta familia se convierte en otro como tú! ¡Naruto necesita ser frío y sin emociones, para ser el digno heredero de la noble casa Black! –deliró la mujer del retrato.

-¡Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que hagas con _mi hijo_ lo mismo que hiciste con Reg! –gruñó, apretando sus puños con cólera.

-Ve si puedes intentarlo –bufó con desdén.

Antes que los gritos volvieran, Snape chaqueó su varita y cerró la cortina que tapaba el cuadro de Walburga Black.

-Mejor ve a hablar con Naruto –suspiró Severus-. Creo que no actuamos bien hoy. Él necesita que le demostremos que esa loca está equivocada, no que hacemos exactamente lo que ella dice.

Sirius asintió y luego fue a hablar con su hijo.

-Naru, bebé. ¿Puedo pasar? –pidió Sirius, luego de golpear la puerta del cuarto.

-¡No! ¡Vete con Claret! ¡Yo ya soy grande y no te necesito! –Vino la respuesta enojada detrás de la puerta.

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Naruto, hijo. Ya hablamos de esto hace mucho, ¿no? Por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo.

-¡La abuela tiene razón! ¡Ustedes ya no me hacen más caso a mí!

El animago gruñó. _¡Maldita vieja malintencionada!_

-No sé si recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que jamás volverías a hablar con ella, porque te expliqué muy bien que sus pensamientos y los nuestros eran completamente diferente, Naruto. ¿Y con qué me encuentro hoy? No sólo rompiste la promesa que me hiciste, sino que también le crees a ella antes que a mí.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

-Y si te sentiste dolido por nuestras acciones de hoy, debo disculparme. Pero Claret es una bebé, Naruto y ella necesita ser calmada por su madre, tal vez yo debí dejar de gritar y consolarte a ti, pero es que cuando se trata de _esa_, me dejo llevar por la ira. –Suspiró. –No volverá a ocurrir, hijo. Tú eres tan importante para nosotros como ella y si eso no termina de entrar en tu cabeza dura, me temo que te lo voy a tener que recordar todos los días.

Sirius esperó un buen tiempo, luego de terminar su discurso, hasta que finalmente la cerradura hizo un ruido y la cara de su hijo apareció detrás de la puerta. Naruto hacía un puchero y sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, pero no parecía estar enojado con ellos.

-Ey allí, mocoso celoso –saludó su padre, arrodillándose en el piso, para quedar a su altura-. ¿Ya pasó la rabieta?

-No hacía una rabieta.

Sirius sonrió.

-Si usted lo dice~ -bromeó, antes de encerrar al niño en un fuerte abrazo.

_Tú fuiste mi razón de vivir cuando más lo necesité, Naruto. _Pensó, aspirando el aroma hermoso que tenía su hijo. _Si no te hubiese tenido cuando James y Lily murieron, me hubiese desmoronado, fuiste mi pilar, quien me mantuvo en pie y cuerdo mientras más lo necesité. Jamás, nunca, nadie, va a poder ocupar el lugar que tú llevas en mi corazón. Adoptarte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y nunca lo dudes, hijo._

Decirle eso a su hijo, probablemente lo habría abrumado, así que Sirius decidió guardárselo para sí.

Por ahora.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

***Meses después***

-

James escupió el café que estaba tomando justo en ese momento y Zabuza tuvo que correrse para no ser bañado por el líquido oscuro. Gruñó y fulminó con la mirada a su amante.

-¿Qué pasa, tío? –pidió Naruto con curiosidad, asomando su cabeza rubia sobre el hombro de Potter, para poder chismear la carta que estaba leyendo.

-Harry… Harry… -murmuró, mirando con incredulidad el papel.

Zabuza le arrebató la carta sin importarle ser grosero y leyó el contenido.

-¿Un dragón? –preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Cómo es que puede haber un dragón en un colegio de niños?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo –gruñó James, temblando por el miedo y enojo-. ¡No puedo creer que Hagrid se atreva a tanto!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? –quiso saber, mientras ahora era Naruto el grosero que le quitaba la carta a él-. ¿Ese hombre es su amigo, cierto? ¿Vas a delatarlo?

-No, no puedo hacer eso. Es Hagrid después de todo. –Suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. –Lo único que puedo pensar es en llamar a Charlie y preguntarle si es que puede ir a buscar el dragón a Hogwarts –mordió su labio inferior-, sin que nadie se entere, por supuesto.

-¡Wow! ¡Harry se divierte tanto en Hogwarts! ¡No puedo esperar a ir yo también!

James fulminó a su ahijado con la mirada.

-¡No veo que sea divertido! –chilló-. ¡Primero lo del Quidditch! ¡Después lo del Trol en Halloween! ¿Y ahora esto? ¡Voy a tener canas antes de fin del año escolar!

Naruto lo miró divertido.

-Pensé que estabas feliz porque él es el buscador más joven de la historia.

-Lo estaba –refunfuñó-. Pero eso fue antes de ver su primero partido. ¡Merlín! ¡Si no hubiese sido por Severus! –jadeó horrorizado-. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que nunca supimos quién maldijo su escoba!

Zabuza gruñó.

-Ellos tienen sospechas, sólo que no pude confirmarlas. Si me dejaran mostrarle cuán filosa es mi espada… el idiota hablaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Se detuvo brevemente al ver que James lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y rojo como un tomate. -¿Qué?

-N-nada.

Zabuza sonrió de lado.

-¿Estabas pensando en algo pervertido, cierto? –ronroneó-. Siempre te excita que hable de mi espada.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina de su padrino. Cuando tío James y Zabuza-sensei se ponían hentai, no había caso interrumpirlos.

-

***Otros meses después***

-

-¡Papi!

Naruto se estrelló contra la cintura de Severus, mientras el pocionista enarcaba una ceja. James Potter pasó como rayo al lado suyo, con destino a la enfermería.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si mal no recuerdo, sólo llamamos a Potter.

-¡Es que papá me contó lo que hizo Harry y _no_ _podía_ quedarme en casa a esperar noticias! –chilló emocionado-. ¿Es cierto que volvió a derrotar a Voldemort?

Severus se estremeció y fulminó al mocoso con la mirada.

-No digas su nombre, Naruto –gruñó.

-Oh, vamos. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Papá dice que no hay que tenerle miedo a un _nombre_.

-Tu padre es un idiota sin respeto por magos poderosos.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Crees que pueda contarme lo que pasó con lujos de detalles? ¡Papá dijo que había un perro de tres cabezas! ¡Cielos! ¡No puedo esperar a venir el año que viene!

_Merlín __se apiade de mí_, pensó Severus. _Con este niño aquí, voy a tener que tener poción relajante constantemente en mi bolsillo._

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¡Ginny! –Naruto encerró a su amiga en un abrazo, haciendo muecas como un loco. -¡No puedo creer que finalmente llegó nuestra oportunidad! –Miró para todos lados, emocionado por estar al fin en la plataforma 9 ¾ y no para despedir a nadie, sino para subir él mismo en el tren. -¡Al fin vamos a Hogwarts!

-Sí y si no se apuran, no van a conseguir vagón en donde sentarse –comentó Bill Weasley, trayendo el baúl de su hermanita.

-Mi primo Harry me dijo que podemos estar en el mismo vagón que ellos. –Le sacó la lengua al mayor de los Weasley.

Bill frunció el ceño, pero después le devolvió el gesto.

-Entonces… ¿no vino Deidara con ustedes?

-_**¡No! **_–negó fervientemente-. ¡Dei no quiere _nada_ contigo!

-Eso es lo que él quiere creer –guiñó un ojo, sonriendo encantador.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó. Eso no le gustaba nada.

Bill y Deidara se habían conocido hace más de un año, justo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto. Por azares del destino, nunca se habían encontrado antes, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, el pelirrojo quedó encantado por la apariencia y personalidad explosiva del rubio. Bill se encontró fascinado por el hobby nada común que tenía el chico. Su capacidad de manejar los explosivos Muggles, pero a la vez haciendo arte lo habían dejado sin habla. Tan encantado estaba, que hasta les habló a sus jefes de la capacidad del adolescente y éstos no dudaron en ofrecerle un trabajo. Porque a veces no era suficiente con saber romper hechizos con una varita en las tumbas de Egipto, también se necesitaba alguna capacidad muggle y Deidara era perfecto para ese trabajo.

Era por eso que ahora el rubio se encontraba estudiando en una universidad mágica, para tener el permiso de trabajar con magos, a pesar de que él no era uno. Sin embargo, si bien estaba emocionado con su inminente trabajo, miraba con desprecio y lo amenazaba de muerte al Weasley cada vez que éste intentaba hacer un avance romántico hacia su persona.

Y Naruto, siendo el niño celoso y posesivo que era, apoyaba a Deidara en su denegación de romance con Bill. A pesar que él era uno de sus Weasley favoritos.

-Ey, cachorrito. Ya es hora que entres al tren. –Sirius lo agarró de un hombro y lo guió hacia una de las entradas, mientras Ginny se despedía de sus padres. Cuando llegaron a una que estaría cerca del vagón que su ahijado tenía "reservado", el animago dio vuelta a su hijo y se agachó para quedar frente a él. –Bien, esto es el hasta luego, bebé –sonrió tristemente, acariciando los cabellos rubios-. No puedo creer que ya haya llegado tu día. Me parece que fue ayer cuando te cambiaba los pañales y te daba masajes en la pancita cuando tenías gases.

-Papá~ -gimió Naruto, ruborizado.

Sirius rió, intentando ocultar su nostalgia. _¡Su bebé se iba a Hogwarts! ¡Merlín! ¡¿En qué momento creció tanto?!_

-Ven acá y dame un abrazo –gruñó, machacando el cuerpo del pre-adolescente contra su cuerpo-. Compórtate, Naruto. No des dolores de cabeza a Sev, que sabes que él es el que sufre más cuando tiene que castigarte por algo. Aunque si vas a Gryffindor (como pienso que vas a hacer) no creo que le tiemble la voz para sacarte puntos.

-Me comportaré –prometió, cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

Sirius sonrió, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hijo.

-Anda ve, mocoso. Me vas a ver en la ceremonia de selección de Casas, aunque no voy a poder saludarte, así que aquí nos despedimos. –Le dio otro abrazo, pero esta vez más suave que el anterior-. Voy a extrañarte, Naruto. La casa no va a ser la misma sin un perturbador como tú.

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero también abrazó a su papá con fuerzas.

-También voy a extrañarte mucho, papi.

Sirius suspiró.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Y pase lo que pase, no intentes tener las mismas aventuras que tu primo Harry tuvo el año pasado.

-Intentaré –sonrió, sus ojos brillando con travesura.

Sirius hizo una mueca, mientras veía a su hijo entrar al Expreso._ Merlín, ahora entiendo a los padres que se preocupaban cuando hacíamos travesuras en nuestro tiempo de Hogwarts. No es fácil estar de este lado._

-

***En la noche***

-

Una vez que Claret estuvo pacíficamente dormida en sus cuartos, Severus se apresuró a llegar al Gran Comedor. Su hija se había tardado más de la cuenta en dormirse y si no se apresuraba, se iba a perder la selección de Naruto, algo que sabía que el niño no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Cuando dobló la esquina que los llevaría a la puerta de entrada, enarcó una ceja al ver al _ninja de Potter_ agarrando al mocoso de su amante y al mocoso menor de los Weasley de una oreja a cada uno.

-¡Esto es injusto, sensei! –Se quejaba Harry-. ¡Te digo que el pasadizo se cerró! ¡No podíamos pasar!

-¿Y por eso pensaban en usar el automóvil del padre de Weasley-san? –preguntó fríamente-. Podrías haberle pedido ayuda a algún adulto, sólo debían esperar.

-¡Estábamos aterrados! –saltó enseguida el moreno, después se ruborizó-. Y creo que no pensamos en esperar a papá o a alguien más que nos ayudara.

-Evidentemente.

-¿Problemas? –siseó Severus, apareciendo de repente y asustando a los menores.

Zabuza, que ya lo había visto venir, le dio una mirada aburrida.

-Estos mocosos se retrasaron mirando revistas muggle y cuando quisieron cruzar el andén, estaba cerrado por algún motivo. –Le dio una mirada penetrante al pocionista y Snape frunció el ceño. –Los encontré justo antes de que encendieran el Ford de Weasley-san y los traje por nuestra _Aparición_ ninja.

-¡Horrible! –Ron se estremeció. -¡Nunca quiero viajar por ese método otra vez!

-Agradece de que los hayan encontrado –siseó Severus frunciendo el ceño-. Y ahora entren, el Sombrero Seleccionador ya empezó a cantar y Naruto será uno de los primeros. –Una vez que Harry y Ron entraron al Gran Comedor, Snape se dio vuelta para mirar a Zabuza. -¿Alguna sospecha?

El ninja gruñó.

-No, pero esos gemelos infernales fueron los que enseñaron a conducir a Ron, así que creo que tienen algo que ver en esto.

Severus suspiró.

-¿Podrá ser este año uno tranquilo?

Dentro del Gran Comedor, el sombrero había dejado de cantar y McGonagall de adelantó con un pergamino en mano para comenzar a llamar a los de primero. Sólo había dos niños delante de Naruto, antes de que dijeran su nombre. Cuando lo escuchó, el niño se enderezó, le dio un apretón de manos a su amiga Ginny y después les levantó los pulgares a sus padres. Papá Sev acababa de llegar y tomó asiento junto a su padre, en la mesa de los profesores, sólo por hoy, Black se iba a quedar a cenar junto con ellos. Sirius le devolvió el gesto al niño y Snape sólo asintió.

No bien el sombrero estuvo en su cabeza, comenzó a hablar.

-"Mmmhhh, difícil, difícil" –masculló el Sombrero-. "Tanto como tu primo Potter el año pasado."

-_¿Oh? _–pensó-. _¿Qué es tan difícil? ¡Quiero ir a Gryffindor como mi papá y Harry!_

-"Pero aquí dentro veo una astucia y determinación que sería perfecto para Slytherin…"

-_¡No! _–chilló aterrado.

-"También una inteligencia escondida que podría ser perfectamente pulida y aprovechada en Ravenclaw."

-_¡No seré un sabelotodo!_

-"Y tienes la suficiente lealtad que requiere un Hufflepuff."

-_¡Gah! ¡Deja de decir todo eso! ¡Quiero ir a Gryffindor!_

-"Bien, no puedo negar que por sobre todas estas cosas que nombré, tu valor y coraje superan todo; y en vista que deseas ir a la casa de los leones, no me queda otra cosa que decir:" ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa roja empezó a aplaudir frenéticamente, con Harry haciéndolo con más fuerzas, una sonrisa contenta en su cara. En la mesa, Sirius suspiró sonoramente, también con una sonrisa de lado en su cara.

-¿Y ese suspiro? –Preguntó sedosamente su amante-. ¿Pensaste en algún momento que iría a Slytherin?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –masculló ultrajado, aunque ambos sabían que era verdad.

-Bien, pues puedes estar tranquilo, ninguno de los dos fue a mi Casa –siseó Severus.

-Awww~ -murmuró Sirius, dándole un corto abrazo-. No te me pongas melancólico, ya vas a ver que la pequeña Claret sí va a ir a Slytherin.

Su amante enarcó una ceja.

-Eso dices pero esperas que no ocurra, ¿verdad?

Sirius sólo le sonrió.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, en un colegio donde también se enseñaba magia, aunque con políticas diferentes del que manejaba el venerado mago Albus Dumbledore, el director se paseaba de aquí para allá en su oficina.

-Lo hice –susurraba para sí, una y otra vez-. Al fin me deshice de ese maldito diario. Y nadie me vio, nadie supo que me fui al Callejón Diagon. –Frotó sus manos ansiosamente. –Sólo espero nunca volver a ver esa maldita cosa otra vez en mi vida.

Lo que él no sabía, por supuesto, es que Ginny Weasley era una niña muy curiosa y cuando vio a un hombre extraño tirar un libro en la basura que estaba a punto de ser incinerada, ella se escapó de su familia y fue a recuperarlo. Lucía como nuevo y era bonito, así que en vez de que se desperdicie tan lindo objeto, ella decidió quedárselo. En secreto, por supuesto, su madre nunca iba a aceptar que ella conservara algo que sacó de la basura. Eran pobres, pero no mendigos.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

En cuanto a la encuesta… ¡WOW! Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de votos que recibí; un total de 52 votos donde 22 fueron para HP/Bleach y 30 para HP/Twilight. Lo que me sorprende también, porque pensé que el segundo tendría más votos XD Bueno, como pueden ver, _**La magia de tu ser**_ ganó, así que mi próximo fic será un Sam Uley/Harry Potter. ¡Harry de uke! Espero que me salga bien :S Aunque no esperen verlo pronto, me voy a tomar todo el mes de octubre para prepararme bien y comienzo con el nuevo fic en noviembre ñ.ñ

Este es el último capítulo que tenía previamente escrito de ese fanfic, así que no aseguro que haya actualización la semana que viene.

Lo siento.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por salvarme en este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	20. Interludio I: Un vistazo al pasado

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Interludio I: Un vistazo al pasado.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-Oh, _¡vamos!_ –gimoteó Sirius, estironeando a su novio-. Moony está débil por la luna llena, así que no puede ir a Hogsmeade hoy. –Black fingió no ver el estremecimiento de su novio en la mención de su amigo. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente del Sauce Boxeador, pero él sabía que Severus todavía sufría de pesadillas de ese día.

-Disculpa si no quiero pasar mi único día libre con un montón de tontos Gryffindors.

-Mañana tienes libre también.

-Mañana debo hacer mis tareas.

-¡Merlín! ¿En qué momento me enamoré de un nerd? –suspiró exasperado, extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. Por eso no vio el rubor en las mejillas pálidas de Snape.

-Ya te dije que no, Sirius.

-Por fa, Sev~ -Hizo un puchero. –Además, me prometiste hace poco que tratarías de llevarte mejor con mis amigos, ¿y qué mejor que pasar una tarde de sábado bebiendo, comiendo y charlando con ellos?

Severus suspiró dimitido, cuando Sirius le hacía esa cara, era duro negarse.

-Está bien, pero si tus amigos se ponen groseros, me voy.

-¡Genial! –Sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un pico a su novio. –Vamos.

Tomó la mano izquierda de Severus y comenzaron a caminar. El Slytherin tensó un poco cuando se pararon frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y resopló al escuchar la contraseña. En serio: "¿Los amos del Quidditch?", les habían ganado el último partido por pura suerte. Al entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, las miradas de desdén no tardaron en llegar. Lo gracioso era que la mayoría no eran porque él era un Serpiente en su guarida, sino porque era dueño del ex soltero más codiciado de los Leones.

Pero Severus ya se había acostumbrado a esto, desde que salió a luz que ellos estaban saliendo, no había día que él no recibiera miradas de odio y envidia. Para este entonces, ya se había acostumbrado. De hecho, siendo él el chico que era, a veces besaba apropósito a Sirius enfrente de todas/os para que sus rivales murieran de la envidia.

Peter y James fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron entrar a su amigo con Severus, pero Remus le dio una sonrisa cansada y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Me alegra que aceptaras venir, Severus –murmuró Remus-. Es bueno tener alguien inteligente con quien hablar de vez en cuando.

-¡Ey! –chilló James, ofendido.

-¡Moony! –gritó Sirius-. ¿No estás intentando coquetear con mi novio, cierto?

-Idiota –gruñó el hombre lobo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Supongo que comprendo cómo te sientes –dijo Severus, mientras su novio lo guiaba a que se sentaran en su cama-. Estar rodeado de cabezas huecas como Black, Potter y, sobre todo, _Pettigrew_ debe ser cansador.

-No todos somos sabelotodo como tú, Snivellus –contraatacó James.

-Ey, ey, ey. Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera –intercedió enseguida Sirius-. Ninguno insulto esta tarde, ¿no quedamos en eso? Por favor.

James se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, mientras Severus juntaba sus labios en una línea fina. Por suerte, Remus le dijo que Peter que vaya por las bebidas (whiskey de fuego que compraron ilegalmente de Hogsmeade) y la comida. Porque con la boca llena, los ánimos se calmarían un poco. Y, efectivamente, después de unos vasos la charla se volvió casi amena.

-… ella dará su brazo a torcer –decía James-. Sólo tengo que demostrarle un poco más lo buen partido que soy.

Severus resopló en su cómodo asiento. Sirius estaba recostado contra el cabecero de su cama, mientras Snape estaba entre sus piernas, con su espalda contra el pecho de su novio, y dejaba que este le acariciaba su cabello sedoso.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Snape?

-¿Es que no lo ves? –preguntó exasperado-. Es _esa actitud_ lo que la molesta. Lily es una chica tranquila, cierto, tiene un genio de los mil demonios, pero en general no le gusta destacar y prefiere la paz al bullicio. Haciendo esas demostraciones de chico bueno, alardeando tus cualidades y declarándote frente a todo el colegio una y otra vez la están alejando en vez de acercando.

-¿Y entonces qué puedo hacer? –Frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que le había dicho su ex enemigo. –Fui sutil al principio, pero no funcionó.

-Te diste por vencido muy rápido con la sutileza, Potter.

-¡Estuve como dos meses siendo un caballero en pos de conquista! –exclamó exasperado, levantando sus brazos al aire. Remus estiró una mano para acariciarle el hombro, ya que su amigo estaba sentado en su cama-. Pensé que como eso no funcionaba, necesitaba todo mi arsenal.

-Idiota –masculló-. Tu actitud de caballero galante estaba funcionando, estaba seguro que si le dabas una semana más, la hubieras tenido. Pero en vez de eso, comenzaste a hacer cosas vergonzosas y la alejaste.

James resopló.

-No te sientas mal, Prongs –consoló Sirius-. Me sorprendió que aguantaste dos meses haciendo cosas cursis para conquistar a la pelirroja, creo que si estaba en tu lugar, me hubiera rendido antes que se cumpla un mes.

Su novio le pellizcó la pierna.

-¡_Auch_!

-¿Estás intentando decir que yo fui fácil, Black? –siseó el Slytherin.

-No, no, claro que no –rió nervioso, mientras sus tres amigos intentaban contener sus risas divertidas-. Tú te convertiste en mi desafío, Sev y si me hubiese costado un año conquistarte, lo habría hecho sin darme por vencido.

Snape se ruborizó ante esa declaración, Sirius sonrió y lo atrajo para darle un beso con lengua.

-Uh, alto allí –gimió James-. Aceptamos que sean novios y todo, pero todavía es extraño verte besando a Snivellus, Padfoot.

-No me llames Snivellus.

La semana siguiente, Remus estuvo perfectamente para ir a Hogsmeade y en vista de que Severus no tenía nadie digno de llamar amigo en su Casa, él se volvió a dejar convencer de pegarse con los Merodeadores en su sábado libre, mucho a la felicidad de su novio. Al pasar, todos le daban miradas raras, porque el grupo problema de Gryffindor llevaba todas sus bufandas rojas y doradas, mientras Severus era el único vestido de verde y con su bufanda Slytherin, un contraste muy extraño, casi difícil de creer.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en algo muy molesto –gruñó Severus, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un grupo de chicas Hufflepuff que observaron la mano de Sirius en su pierna y después rieron nerviosamente.

-Debes comprenderlas, Sev. Ellas todavía están sufriendo porque salí de la lista de solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts.

-Cielos, eres un idiota, Sirius –suspiró Remus.

-Lastimosamente, es una verdad que sé desde hace mucho, Lupin.

-Aw~ -Sirius hizo un puchero, antes de atraer la cabeza de Snape para darle un beso.

Evitando ver el espectáculo, Remus giró la cabeza, justo al momento que la puerta de las Tres Escobas se abría. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, cuando vio a una persona que no había visto desde que Sirius lo llevó a su fiesta de compromiso con Narcissa Black. Pelo rubio platino, nariz respingada, mandíbula dura y lisa e increíbles ojos grises. Lucius Malfoy siempre fue una fuente de fascinación para el hombre lobo. El nunca había visto otro hombre que, a pesar de sus rasgos femeninos, fuera tan masculino. Su pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, su piel blanca y sus gestos delicados eran puramente femeninos, pero su voz, su mirada y su porte eran definitivamente masculinos. Era imposible que no llamara tu atención.

Lucius se había sentado en la barra y pidió un vaso de whiskey, pero al sentirse observado, dejó su vaso en la barra de madera y giró su cabeza. Sus ojos conectaron con los dorados del Gryffindor pobretón que era amigo de Black y Potter. Una ceja delicada se enarcó y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios. Al notar que había sido descubierto en su escrutinio, Remus se ruborizó furiosamente y giró su cabeza, uniéndose a la conversación que se había creado mientras él observaba al rubio.

_Así que a los autodenominados Merodeadores les atraen los Slytherins, ¿eh?_

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Sirius, cuando llegó debajo del árbol donde sus amigos se sentaban, con Severus agarrado de su mano.

-Le decía a Moony cuántos hijos voy a tener con mi Lily una vez que la conquiste.

-Evans es una muchacha que tiene pensado ser alguien en el futuro, James –suspiró Lupin-. No creo que tener cinco hijos esté en sus planes.

-¿Por qué no? Los niños son muy lindos. Como soy hijo único, siempre quise tener una familia numerosa. Creo que todos los hijos únicos piensan igual.

-Soy hijo único y **no** pienso igual, Potter –siseó Severus-. De hecho, pienso que no quiero tener hijos en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Qué?! –Chilló Sirius-. ¿No deseas tener pequeños bebés de pelo rubio y ojos azules conmigo?

Snape le dio un vistazo incrédulo.

-¿Tú has visto como lucimos, idiota? ¿Cómo piensas que podremos tener un hijo rubio de ojos azules? En caso de que me convenzas de tener uno, claro está.

-Uh, bien. Hay rubios en mi familia… los ojos azules sí van a estar difíciles. –Después meneó sus cejas sugestivamente. –Y no creo que me cueste mucho convencerte de que abras tus piernas y que después plante mi semilla por tu culo.

-Oh, Sirius –gimió James, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Severus se ruborizó furiosamente y fulminó a su novio con la mirada. Su varita estuvo en un instante en su mano.

-¿Y cuál es esa fascinación de tener un hijo rubio de ojos azules? –intercedió enseguida Remus, viendo que su amigo estaba a punto de ser hechizado por su novio avergonzado. Él también estaba rojo, las bromas sexuales de Sirius eran demasiado crudas.

-En Estudios Muggles estudiamos sobre la religión muggle y la profesora nos mostró un libro que tenía _querubines_. Me encantaron esos seres, así que cuando tenga un hijo quiero que sea así, rubio con las mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas y hermosos ojos azules.

-Un bebé no es un juguete, Sirius. No puedes desear tener un hijo con esas características solo porque te gustó un dibujo que viste en un libro.

-Aw, Moony. No seas aguafiestas. –Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo. –Tal vez debería embarazarte a ti, ¿uh? Tu cabello es castaño casi rubio y antes de que te muerda el lobo me dijiste que tus ojos eran azules, creo que tu y yo tenemos muchas posibilidades de tener un bebé como el que quiero.

Esta vez Snape no se contuvo. Black chilló cuando una maldición lo electrocutó por cinco segundos enteros.

Este año, los Merodeadores decidieron quedarse en Hogwarts por las Navidades. Usualmente, cada uno iba a casa, Sirius a la de los Potter, pero Snape se iba a quedar en el colegio. Sirius sabía más o menos por qué, no había sido mucho, pero su novio le contó que su padre, el muggle, era un hombre bebedor a quien le gustaba humillar a su hijo. Severus sólo lo había dejado en humillación, pero él sabía que algunas de la cicatrices en el cuerpo de su amante eran el resultado de un Tobías Snape borracho. Y en vista que el noviazgo con Severus era oficial, Sirius decidió quedarse este año. Ni Remus ni James tuvieron problemas en hacer lo mismo, no así Peter, quien fue obligado por su madre a regresar a casa.

-Ey, conseguí permiso de Dumbledore de poder ir a Hogsmeade, siempre y cuando regresemos antes de que anochezca –comentó James, muy feliz.

-Eso es favoritismo –Severus frunció el ceño.

-Bah, no te quejes, el permiso también es para ti, Snape. Apuesto a que nunca has ido a la ciudad cuando medio colegio no está allí también. Es un lugar completamente diferente. Hasta seré indulgente y dejaré que Padfoot y tu se pierdan por allí, mientras Moony y yo recorremos un poco.

-¡Oh, Prongs! –dijo Sirius dramáticamente, con los ojos brillosos-. ¡Eres tan buen amigo!

-Claro que lo soy, Paddy –se jactó el animago.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco ante el teatrito y Remus rió divertido.

Ya una vez en Hogsmeade, el cuarteto se dividió en parejas (como habían prometido). Fiablemente, Sirius arrastró a Severus a un rincón oscuro cerca de la taberna La Cabeza de Cerdo y comenzó a "aprovecharse" de su inocente novio. No que a Severus le importaba, por supuesto. James, por su parte, una vez que llegaron a Zonko se olvidó completamente de Remus y comenzó a vagar por la tienda, buscando las mejores bromas que pudiera hallar. El licántropo sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, antes de indicarle a su amigo que iría a la librería.

Pero Remus nunca llegó allí, porque cuando estaba por cruzar la calle para ir a la vereda de la librería, vio salir a Lucius Malfoy de ella, llevando un pequeño paquete negro en sus brazos. Lupin no supo qué se adueñó de él en ese momento, pero sintió el gran impulso de seguir al rubio, y lo hizo. Así pues, con sigilo, él fue detrás del mayor. Lucius parecía sin apuro, porque se detuvo brevemente frente a algunas tiendas y saludó a algunos sangres puras que estaban por la ciudad que se detuvieron a darle un cordial saludo. Después de lo que le pareció horas, Lucius finalmente se desvió del camino habitual de la ciudad y fue hacia donde él sabía que estaba la Casa de los Gritos.

No pensando en lo que hacía y movido por su curiosidad, Remus entró a la casa detrás del rubio.

-¿Asechando, Lupin? –Dijo una voz sedosa detrás de él-. No sabía que tenías esas tendencias.

Remus saltó y giró apresuradamente. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver que había sido pillado en su pequeña aventura. Lucius se recostaban por la puerta que acababa de entrar y había una sonrisa muy satisfecha en sus labios finos.

-Y-Yo –tartamudeó, pero después de incorporó y lo miró airosamente-. Te seguí porque vi que tenías una actitud sospechosa, Malfoy.

-¿Ah, sí? –Enarcó una ceja, sarcásticamente. -¿Es sospechoso ahora caminar por una ciudad en forma de paseo, hm?

Remus bajó la mirada por unos segundos, desconcertado. La verdad es que hasta que el rubio no entró aquí, su actitud había sido de lo más normal. Pero…

-Estás en este lugar, Malfoy. Tú dime si eso no es sospechoso.

Lucius sonrió malicioso, haciendo que Remus tragara saliva.

-Me di cuenta que me seguías desde hace mucho, pequeño león. Por eso te traje hasta aquí.

Lupin jadeó. ¿Había caído en una trampa?

-¿P-por qué? –musitó.

-Verás –Lucius dio dos pasos al frente al mismo tiempo que Remus retrocedía dos. Los ojos grises brillaron con malicia-, he estado con un par de hombres antes, empezando con Slytherins por supuesto. Así pues, luego intenté en Ravenclaw, obviamente, pero hay mucha frialdad en esa Casa, Hufflepuff sangre pura no hay muchos, pero los que hallé me decepcionaron. Entonces, cuando vi las miradas que me dabas el otro día en Las Tres Escobas me dije: "¿Por qué no un Gryffindor?", no estoy más en Hogwarts, después de todo.

El corazón de Remus batía tan fuerte que pensó que podía tener un ataque. Sus ojos estaban tan anchos como platos y su boca imitaba un pez fuera del agua.

-No soy sangre pura –comenzó a balbucear.

-Lo sé –Lucius se encogió negligentemente de hombros.

-¿Qué hay de Narcissa?

-¿Qué con ella? –Enarcó una ceja. –Es mi prometida, nada más.

-Pe-pero…

-Merlín, Lupin. ¿En qué época naciste? Ella y yo estamos comprometidos, pero eso no significa que queremos llegar vírgenes al matrimonio. Sé que Cissy hace de las suyas en Slytherin y yo hago de las mías aquí afuera. Siempre y cuando lo hagamos en secreto, no habrá ningún daño. –Sus ojos se volvieron rapaces. –Y quiero cojer solamente, _Remus_.

El licántropo se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Nunca te has mirado a un espejo? ¿Tus amigos idiotas no te lo han dicho? –Lucius finalmente volvió a moverse, hasta pararse en frente de Remus, una de sus delicadas manos se levantó y tocó la mejilla ruborizada del chico. –Tu piel pálida y suave con este ligero color rojo es divino, tus ojos dorados brillan con cada emoción que tienes, tu sonrisa enternece y tu pasibilidad encanta. Tu cara es en forma de corazón y tu cuerpo delgado pero bien formado. Me extraña que todavía seas virgen.

Remus, que había cerrado los ojos cuando Lucius comenzó a acariciarlo, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué eres virgen? –Sonrió de lado-. Te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo, Remus. Tengo gusto de informarme sobre mis futuros amantes.

El chico tensó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que seré tu futuro amante? –gruñó. _¿Qué se cree este rubio?_

Sin embargo, en respuesta, Lucius rió reservado, enredando uno de sus brazos en la cintura estrecha del Gryffindor.

-Ah, pequeño león. _Siempre_ obtengo lo que quiero y tú _no vas_ a ser la excepción. –Remus tembló cuando Lucius agachó la cabeza, para mordisquear su oreja derecha. –Incluso no me importa tu problema peludo.

Remus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante esa declaración, porque lo siguiente que sabía es que Malfoy lo besaba con tal intensidad que sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿Dónde está Moony?

James sonrió malicioso cuando Snape hizo una mueca de dolor antes de sentarse en la silla frente a él, Sirius, por otro lado, parecía radiante. Estaban en las Tres Escobas, donde habían quedado de encontrarse antes de volver al colegio.

-Dijo que iba a la librería cuando entré a Zonko –Se encogió de hombros. –Ya sabes cómo es cuando se va allí.

-Si no fuera mi mejor amigo, me parecería espeluznante su apego a esas cosas –se quejó Sirius, dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Lo espeluznante son tus notas porque llamas "cosas" a los libros –gruñó su novio.

-Ay, Sev. ¿Cómo puedes estar gruñón después de la súper mamada que te di?

James escupió la cerveza que estaba tomando, mientras Severus fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada, su cara roja como la bufanda de su amante.

-Un día de estos voy a cortar tu lengua, Black –siseó peligrosamente-. Lo juro.

-Si me cortas le lengua no voy a poder darte nunca más una de mis su–

-¡Basta! –chilló Snape.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, chicos –dijo Remus, apareciendo de repente.

-Ey, Moony –saludó James, más calmado, después del episodio de tos que tuvo, al escuchar las locuras que decía su amigo-. No hay problema, sabemos cuánto amas los libros.

Remus le sonrió.

-¿Por qué estás todo rojo? –quiso saber Sirius, mientras abrazaba a Severus por la cintura, pidiéndole perdón con ese gesto. Él sabía que Severus odiaba que le haga bromas sexuales frente a sus amigos, pero Sev se ponía tan condenadamente lindo cuando se avergonzaba que fuera imposible no embromarlo.

Remus abrió un poco los ojos y después tosió.

-Vine corriendo –murmuró.

-¿Corriendo? –preguntó James-. La librería no está tan lejos.

-Uh, bien… llegaba tarde –masculló sin mirarlos, antes de tomar asiento.

Los otros tres notaron su mueca de dolor.

-¿Te duele algo, Lupin? –Severus enarcó una ceja, sonriendo malvado. Él conocía esa mueca de dolor.

Remus se negó a enfrentar la mirada de los tres.

-Me caí mientras venía corriendo.

-Parece haber sido un _gran_ golpe, ¿eh?

-Sí, lo fue –gruñó Remus, fulminando a Snape con la mirada.

Sirius y James miraron el uno al otro, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Ok, dejemos a Remus con sus dolores y ordenemos. Tengo hambre –masculló Sirius-. Tanto ejercicio hace que mis tripas rugan. ¿No, Sev? –le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

**Fin del Interludio I.**

**-**

**Continuará con el fanfic… **

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Generalmente odio los Interludios, pero en estos momentos me encuentro un poco trabada con este fic. Sé como quiero que siga, pero no sé cómo escribirlo :S

Así que desde ahora les pido que me disculpen si es que el próximo tarda en llegar o si no está al acorde con mi escritura.

Si bien este interludio lo escribí más por motivos de mi pequeño Bloque de Autor, también tenía ganas de escribir un día "normal" en la relación de Severus y Sirius cuando eran adolescentes. Además, había algunas lectoras que me pidieron más de Lucius/Remus y bien… acá vieron cómo ellos comenzaron a hacer cosas pervertidas, después del baile donde se conocieron XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por salvarme en este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	21. Capítulo 19: El primer año de Naruto

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 19: El primer año de Naruto.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

La primera clase de Naruto fue, por supuesto, pociones.

El rubio entró con una sonrisa radiante a la clase, arrastrando de la mano a su amiga y a otro niño que había conocido anoche, en las habitaciones, Colin Creevey. Si bien Colin era un poco molesto, porque parecía tan enamorado de su primo Harry como Ginny, le había caído bien, sobre todo porque era nacido de Muggles. Desde que había tenido que dejar la escuela muggle, Naruto extrañaba a los amigos que se hizo allí.

Sin embargo, no todo fue encantador anoche en la habitación de los de primer año, porque así como conoció un buen amigo en Colin, Naruto también conoció a su posible némesis.

-¿Será necesario que vengas a la clase, Black? –preguntó arrogantemente Cormac McLaggen, un niño que el rubio estaba aprendiendo a odiar de a poco-. Según me dijeron, el profesor Snape es conocido por su favoritismo a las serpientes, pero debe hacer lo mismo con su _hijo_.

-Probablemente –escupió con desdén-. Así que cuídate, porque puede ser que se me escape que eres un insecto molesto que se ofrecerá voluntariamente a limpiar las calderas al final de la clase.

Cormac palideció un poco y después lo fulminó con la mirada. Satisfecho con haber ganado esa primera discusión, Naruto arrastró a sus amigos y se sentó en la primera fila de la clase, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su papá. Snape enarcó una ceja al ver que su hijo lucía muy feliz y después cabeceó en su dirección. Por Salazar, ¿Naruto ya había hecho de las suyas tan temprano?

-¿No siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, eh? –Severus asomó sobre el hombro de Naruto, haciendo a Ginny, que estaba al lado de su amigo, chirriar en miedo.

El rubio ni se inmutó y siguió cortando las raíces para su poción de forma diferente a la que decía en el texto.

-Usted dijo que nos guiemos con el libro para hacerlo, profesor –contestó el niño con voz práctica y sin mirarlo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro Gryffindor, ya hubiese tenido diez puntos menos en el contador-. En ningún momento dijo que sigamos las instrucciones a raja tabla, así que yo estoy usando unos trucos que aprendí en casa.

Los labios de Severus crisparon y él se obligó a no sonreír ante la osadía del mocoso. Estuvo tentado a sacarle puntos para mantener su reputación, pero ¿para qué? Ya todos sabían en el colegio que Naruto era su hijo. No valía la pena.

-Bien, entonces, señor Black. Al final de la clase va a probar su poción y veremos si sus trucos funcionan.

La poción fue perfecta, por supuesto, si fue el mismo Severus quien le enseñó a Naruto esos trucos. Así pues, al final de la clase, los pequeños Gryffindors vieron, anonadados, como Snape otorgaba veinte puntos a su Casa.

Por supuesto, a pesar de sus buenas ganas iniciales de comenzar Hogwarts, los días no pasaban rápido para Naruto. Uno de sus problemas era el que, habiendo dormido la mayor parte de su vida en la cama con Sirius, ahora el compartir una habitación con otros niños (sobre todo si uno de ellos era Cormac) no era fácil para él. Así pues, él se quejaba.

-No puedes venir a mí por cada pequeña queja que tienes, Naruto –gruñó Severus, masajeando sus frentes-. De hecho, si es algo de tu Casa, deberías ir con Minerva.

-Pero Sev~ papá y tú me dijeron que si cualquier cosa me pasaba, tenía que recurrir a ti antes que a nadie.

-Hablaba con respecto si era una cosa _urgente_ –recalcó-. Que los ronquidos de uno de tus compañeros no te dejen dormir no es algo en lo que tenga que intervenir.

Naruto suspiró sonoramente, después sus hombros cayeron. Sabiendo que ese no era un acto, Severus se compadeció de él y lo guió para que se sentara en su regazo. A pesar de que él ya era un "niño grande", no se quejó por el tratamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa en realidad?

-Papá –Mordió su labio inferior. –Es Ginny, ella está actuando de una forma extraña. Cuando conocí a Colin en nuestro cuarto, me llevé bien enseguida con él y después se lo presenté a Ginny, estuvimos bien por una semana, pero después ella comenzó a retraerse un poco, dejó de hablarnos, está un poco pálida y anda de aquí para allá con su diario tonto.

-Uh, bien, hijo –Hizo una cara incómoda. –Tienes que entender que la señorita Weasley es una niña, ante todo. Las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres y puede ser que al entrar a Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas que no quiere compartir contigo.

-¡Pero ella es mi mejor amiga! –exclamó-. ¿Qué no puede decirme? Es decir, ¿es tan malo que prefiere escribirlo en su diario que decirme?

-Puede que no sea malo… sino vergonzoso.

-¿Vergonzoso? ¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dijo que ella era admiradora de Harry? ¿Cómo reaccionaste?

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero Harry es mi primo! ¡No una súper estrella!

-Tú dices eso porque convives con él, Naruto. Pero para otros magos y brujas, sobre todo una tan impresionable como tu amiga, Harry Potter es una celebridad.

Naruto se enfurruñó.

-Sigo diciendo que es extraño, ella no era así antes.

Sin embargo, el pocionista siguió pensando que era una simple cosa de niñas, así que no le hizo más caso a su hijo.

Lo que probaría ser un error en el futuro.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-Oh, cielos –suspiró Remus, mientras leía la carta-. Nuestro pequeño dragón está por explotar.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? –gruñó Lucius, intentando ignorar las risitas nerviosas que venían del despacho de su papá. ¡En serio! ¡Esos dos! ¡Estaban en pleno día!

-Lockhart de nuevo –sonrió-. Al parecer, hubo otro incidente por su _incompetencia_ en clases. Aquí dice que está pensando seriamente en pedirle prestado a Lucas sus notas de segundo año o directamente decirle a Severus que les de clases extraescolares.

-Ambas son buenas opciones –masculló-. Porque ese idiota no tiene nada de cerebro. ¡Y no es nada del otro mundo! No sé cómo puede tener brujas y magos babeando por él.

-Bien, no sé sobre eso –rió nerviosamente-. A mí me parecía atractivo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Creo que tuve un sueño mojado sobre él y todo.

-¡Remus! –jadeó Lucius, mirando a su marido como si no lo conociera.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo que "qué"?! –exclamó-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme semejante cosa?!

-Ay, Lucius –puso los ojos en blanco. –No seas pesado. Te recuerdo que tú no eras virgen cuando te conocí, yo sí lo era, pero no de pensamiento.

Lucius se retorció incómodo en su asiento.

-Aún así –gruñó-. A partir de ahora abstente de hacerme comentarios de ese tipo, _sabes_ lo celoso que soy.

-

***Hogwarts***

-

Draco sacó la vista del libro que venía leyendo mientras caminaba y se encontró con que Naruto venía en su dirección, con pasos furiosos y echando humo.

-Ey, ¿a dónde vas tan enojado?

-A hablar con mi papá –gruñó, sin siquiera mirar al rubio platino.

-Yo vengo de allí, me acaba de echar porque está por darle de comer a Claret, así que mejor no vayas.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó el rubio, pateando la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vengo del campo de Quidditch –siseó-. Y no solo el equipo de Slytherin interrumpió la práctica, sino que uno de ellos llamó _sangre sucia_ a la amiga de Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Severus no va a ser feliz.

-Ni Severus ni mi padrino –murmuró rascando su cabeza-. Porque Harry reaccionó y golpeó al idiota que le dijo eso… pero… er… usó un movimiento que Jiraiya-sensei nos enseñó y ahora el chico está inconsciente.

-Oh~ -Draco no sabía si reírse o preocuparse-. Potter está en problemas.

-Va, se lo merece por decir esas cosas.

-

***Halloween***

-

-¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que irme! –gritó Ginny.

-¡No, no te dejo ir nada! –gritó más fuerte Naruto-. ¡El banquete de Halloween es aquí! ¡Hemos esperado días para asistir y ahora dices que te aburres y te vas! –Le dio una mirada de incredulidad, mientras Colin miraba nervioso a sus lados, las voces fuertes de los niños había llamado la atención de algunos. -¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Ginny? ¡Pensé que estabas actuando rara por la supuesta epidemia que te enfermó, pero sigues igual! –Se acercó para mirarla de cerca. –Si no me lo dices, te voy a robar ese diario y voy a ver qué es lo que andas escribiendo.

De repente, toda la emoción desapareció de la cara de Ginny y sus ojos brillaron con un odio desconocido para el Black.

-Si haces eso, nunca más voy a hablarte en mi vida, Naruto –gruñó y de un tirón, se zafó del agarre-. Y tú eres sólo mi amigo, Naruto, no mi dueño, así que si me quiero ir, me voy.

Después de decir eso, la pelirroja abandonó el Gran Comedor.

-No te preocupes, Naruto –Colin acarició la espalda de Naruto-. Seguro es algo de chicas, dentro de poco volverá a ser la Ginny que me presentaste el primer día de clases, ya verás.

Pero más tarde esa noche, el primer incidente acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos salió a la luz.

Naruto comenzó a sospechar de su amiga.

Días después, cuando Naruto se sentía cada vez más temeroso por la salud de la pelirroja, el nombrado Trío de Oro se le acercó.

-¿Vas a ir a ver el primer partido? –preguntó ocasional su primo.

El rubio le dio una mirada rara.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Uh, bien. Sirius me dijo que te quejaste porque no podías entrar tú también, que si hicieron una excepción conmigo también deberían hacerla contigo.

Naruto se ruborizó un poco, Severus le había dejado muy en claro lo que pensaba de esa idea absurda, su oreja todavía le dolía por el estirón que le dio por ser un mocoso caprichoso.

-Eso ya pasó –masculló avergonzado-. Voy a probar el año que viene y ya.

-Uh, bien.

El Trío se miraron entre ellos.

-Ay, ya díganme a lo que verdaderamente vinieron –suspiró exasperado-. No soy idiota y sé que vinieron para decirme otra cosa.

-Bien. –La niña del grupo se incorporó derecha y miró al menor a los ojos. –Queremos pedirte si es que no puedes entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin e indagar si es que allí no está el heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

-¿Están locos? –preguntó con incredulidad-. No puedo hacer eso.

-Vamos, siendo hijo de Snape, tú debes saber la contraseña –dijo Ron.

-La tengo, pero sólo puedo entrar en caso de una emergencia, entrar para eso sería una tontería, como bien mi papá lo dice. Me va a matar si sabe que entré para eso, tú sabes cómo es, Harry –Sus ojos azules conectaron con los de su primo.

El niño se retorció incómodo en su asiento.

-Tú eres el único al que podemos recurrir, Lucas se reirá de nosotros en la cara y Draco… bien, tú sabes que a pesar que él no lo dice, no tiene gusto que seamos amigos de Hermione.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior. A pesar de que Draco era cortés con Granger, nunca intercambiaba más que un saludo con ella. Porque a pesar de que los Malfoy ya no apoyaban el lado oscuro, todavía eran prejuiciosos con los hijos de Muggles; y era Draco, entre todos los niños, que más desdén prodigaba, a pesar que nunca lo decía en voz alta.

-Bueno, lo haré –masculló, causando una sonrisa en los demás-. Pero no ahora, denme tiempo, que sea ocasional.

-¿Podría ser en Navidad? –inquirió Hermione-. Tienes amigos allí, y puedes usar la ocasión para sonsacar un poco.

-No puedo creer que lo tengan todo pensado. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –Ok, Navidad entonces será.

Sin embargo, en los días posteriores, el tener que hacer de detective en la Casa de su papá fue lo menos que le preocupó a Naruto. Porque cuando vagaba solo por los pasillos, Colin, su nuevo y mejor amigo, había sido atacado por algún monstruo y ahora estaba petrificado.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto? –murmuró, acariciando la mano de su amiguito-. Colin es un poco molesto, pero nunca dañaría a una mosca.

Severus suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Estamos investigando, Naru, pero hasta que no sepamos nada, te exijo que no vagues solo por los pasillos, mucho menos de noche. Si necesitas algo espera hasta la mañana para decirme, y si es urgente, le mandas un mensaje a tu padre con el espejo que te dio. Luego él se contactará conmigo.

-Está bien –masculló, mirando la cara congelada de Colin.

-¿Y qué hay de la señorita Weasley? Pensé que estaría aquí contigo.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto congeló y su mirada se perdió por algunos segundos.

-Ella dijo que vendría después.

_En realidad, ella no me contestó cuando le dije para venir a ver a Colin, sólo palideció y huyó de la Sala Común. Ginny está muy rara… demasiado rara._

Los instintos de ninja que había desarrollado con el entrenamiento de Jiraiya-sensei y Zabuza-sensei le decían que Ginny era la clave de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cómo y por qué, tendría que averiguarlo para evitar que a nadie más le pase lo que a Colin.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Naruto se apresuró a entrar a la oficina de su papá y cuando entró se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Papá! –Su padre, Sirius, se paraba en medio de la oficina. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ey, mocoso! –Encerró a Naruto en un abrazo. –Vine porque tu papá me llamó por floo echando humo, diciéndome que Dumbledore le pidió que ayude a Lockhart en el Club de Duelo, pero tú sabes lo que Sev siente por cada profesor de Defensa y ese carilindo no es la excepción.

-No sé por qué es así –Puso los ojos en blanco. –El _ama_ las pociones.

-Bien, tu sabes que a papi no le cuesta mucho odiar a alguien –hizo muecas.

-Les recuerdo que estoy aquí mismo –gruñó Severus, terminando de acomodar el vestido de Claret, puesto que acababa de cambiarla. -¿Y escuché que llamaste carilindo a ese idiota, Black?

-¡Uto! –chilló Claret, mientras su madre fulminaba con la mirada a su padre.

Naruto corrió a saludar a la nena, mientras Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es una forma de decir, tonto. –Ya que Naruto cargaba a Claret, Black aprovechó para abrazar a Severus y darle un beso ruidoso. –Para mí nadie es más hermoso que tú –Besó su nariz –más carismático que tú –Besó su barbilla –o menos irritante –Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez usó la lengua.

-Ewww~ Claret y yo estamos justo aquí, ¿saben?

Los adultos se separaron y Sirius rió, mientras Severus se ruborizaba.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Tengo ganas de patear el culo de alguien hoy y me parece que ni siquiera voy a tener que usar mi varita para derrotar a Lockhart.

-¿Uh?

-Ah, no te dije, Naruto. Papá no quiere ir a este duelo, así que va a usar como excusa a tu querida hermanita para no ir y me llamó a mí para tomar su lugar –guiñó un ojo.

Pero a pesar de las ganas de Sirius de divertirse, en lugar de otro se terminó revelando un secreto bien guardado por la familia Potter y Black. Que Harry Potter era un hablante de Parsél.

-Ey, anímate –Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros caídos de su primo e hizo una mueca. –No tienes que hacerle caso a esos idiotas que piensan tonterías.

-Ya sé –suspiró-. Y no es que me importen los demás, lo que pasa es que Ron está un poco enojado porque nunca le dije. Nos conocemos hace tanto y jamás le confesé que puedo hablar con las serpientes.

-Bueno, pero el tío James dijo que era mejor que no le digamos a nadie, y creo que lo hizo por una razón. No estuve presente en ese momento, pero he escuchado lo que se cuchichea de ti en los pasillos… y la gente está un poco asustada.

-¿Un poco? –pidió con incredulidad. –Ahora con más razón piensan que soy el heredero de Slytherin.

-Pamplinas –resopló con desdén-. Si tú tienes algo que ver con el heredero de Slytherin, yo soy el contenedor de un demonio.

Lo cual era verdad, pero Naruto lo había olvidado.

La Navidad llegó a Hogwarts y, en vista que Sirius juraba que las mejores navidades que pasó en su vida fueron en el colegio, arrastró a toda su familia para que lo festejaran allí. Eso significó que Haku, Harry y Naruto tuvieron que quedarse en el colegio y ese día los más grandes vinieron al lugar.

-Así que esto es Hogwarts –masculló Deidara, chasqueando el flequillo que le tapaba la cara.

-¿Eh? –Su hermano pequeño lo miró sorprendido. -¿Nunca habías venido antes?

-Sí, vine –Se encogió de hombros, admirando las hadas que salían de los árboles de Navidad. –Pero no entré.

-¡Entonces después de comer te voy a mostrar todos los rincones que conozco! –exclamó con entusiasmo, luego se acercó a susurrar-. Los Weasley van a venir más tarde, así que si quieres no me separo de ti para que Bill no te acose.

Deidara resopló, arrugando su nariz y guió a su hermano para que tomaran asiento en la mesa larga que había en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio miraban con los ojos anchos a los invitados inesperados a la cena de Navidad. Es que James Potter, Sirius Black, Momochi Zabuza eran algo a mirar, encima los Malfoy comenzaron a llegar también, porque Lucas y Draco insistieron en que querían quedarse como los otros. Jiraiya estaba ausente. Porque a pesar que Abraxas era su amante "oficial", todavía necesitaba hacer viajes para sus investigaciones de ninja. Después de todo, él era un importante informante del Sandaime.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –preguntó Haku, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba como su hermano miraba fijamente la porción de pastel de Navidad.

-Estoy pensando en mi amigo –murmuró-. Él no puede estar aquí hoy… porque fue petrificado. –Después de decir eso, miró de reojo a Ginny que en estos momentos reía mientras jugaba con los pequeños gemelos Malfoy.

Ian y Lucien Malfoy eran niños especiales. Porque en vista que fue un embarazo inesperado para la pareja, no tomaron los recaudos necesarios previos como para que los niños no nacieran con la maldición de Remus. Sí, ellos eran licántropos, pero estaban bajo tratamiento de la poción Matalobos, por lo que sus transformaciones no eran dolorosas, pero eso no evitaba que sus padres se sintieran culpables. Aún así, los niños eran pequeños alegres y enérgicos. Sus ojos dorados combinados con el cabello rubio platinado les daba un aspecto impresionante.

-¿Todavía tienes la sensación extraña sobre Ginny? –le preguntó en un susurro, al ver para donde se dirigía su mirada.

La confianza entre los hermanos era muy grande, por lo que Naruto le había comentado sus sospechas únicamente a Haku.

-Hoy está normal –suspiró-. En verdad no la entiendo, un día parece que está por desmoronarse por los nervios y al otro sonríe como si no pasara nada en la vida.

-¿Por qué no lo consultas con Zabuza-sensei, aprovechando que está aquí?

-Na, no quiero exagerarlo –Se encogió de hombros-. Si algo raro le pasa, me encargaré yo solo.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿Y esa sonrisa a qué viene? –Severus enarcó una ceja, cuando se topó con su hijo en un pasillo del colegio.

-¿No ves? –Su sonrisa era radiante, mientras le mostraba todas las cosas que llevaba en la mano. -¡Hoy es San Valentín y todas mis admiradoras me llenaron de tarjetas y chocolate! ¡Cielos! ¡No sabía que era tan popular!

La ceja derecha de Snape crispó mientras miraba a Naruto. La actitud, la pose y las palabras que su hijo había usado en este momento le recordaron tanto a Sirius a esa edad que era doloroso verlo. Severus había odiado a Sirius cuando tenía esa edad, porque era un mocoso arrogante que llamaba la atención escandalosamente. Y también lo había envidiado enormemente, puesto que él no recibió chocolates en San Valentín hasta que se hizo su novio.

Por supuesto, con todas las cosas misteriosas que estaban pasando en el colegio, la alegría de su popularidad no le duró a Naruto, puesto que hubo más ataques y el último fue la amiga de su primo. Hermione Granger. En vista de ello, Naruto decidió que andar alrededor de sus sospechas no lo iban a llevar a nada, así que decidió que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Hola, Ginny.

La pelirroja saltó y cerró de golpe el diario que estaba escribiendo. Sus ojos estaban grandes cuando se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo, no lo había escuchado llegar, pero eso era porque Naruto no vino caminando por el piso, sino por el techo.

-Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te lo podría preguntar yo –murmuró Naruto, sintiéndose extraño por el aura negra que salía del diario-. ¿Qué haces sentada enfrente del baño de Myrtle _la Llorona_?

Los ojos de Ginny se nublaron por un segundo.

-Estoy esperando.

-¿Esperando? –preguntó ocasional, pensando en la forma de cómo podría sacarle el diario de las manos-. ¿Qué esperas exactamente?

-A Tom –murmuró ella, como si hablara consigo misma-. Mi amigo Tom me prometió que hoy me dejaría conocerlo en persona.

-¿Amigo? –Frunció el ceño. –Tú no tienes ningún amigo que se llama Tom, Ginny.

-¡Sí, tengo! –Allí estaba otra vez, ella pasaba de estar tranquila a alterada de un segundo a otro. -¡Tú no sabes _nada_ de mí, así que no hables de Tom!

-¡¿Qué no sé nada?! –chilló Naruto-. ¡Soy tu amigo desde que tengo uso de razón! ¡Sabría si tienes otro amigo llamado Tom! –La agarró del hombro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. -¡Por eso mismo sé que estás muy rara, Ginny! ¡No has sido tú en todo este año y quiero saber por qué! –Miro el diario y se lo arrebató de las manos. -¡¿Es por esto, verdad?! ¡Este diario tiene algo malo!

-¡No lo toques! –gritó enloquecida, tratando de recuperarlo-. ¡Es mío! ¡Tom me lo dio!

Lucharon un poco más por el diario, hasta que Naruto escuchó una voz que le heló la sangre.

-Veo que has traído otro amigo, Ginevra –murmuró la voz-. Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que todo se volvió negro.

-

***Una hora después***

-

Severus abrió la puerta de su oficina y se encontró con una McGonagall muy agitada.

-Minerva, ¿pasó algo?

-¡Claro que pasó! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste el aviso que hicimos?!

-Sí, lo oí –suspiró cansadamente-. Pero Claret ha estado inquieta desde esta tarde y acabo de conseguir que se durmiera. Pensé que si mi presencia era sumamente urgente, mandarían a alguien a buscarme. –La miró seriamente. -¿Qué pasó?

-Ha sucedido, Severus –musitó, sin poderlo mirar a la cara-. Dos alumnos han sido raptados por el monstruo. Se los ha llevado a la cámara.

El profesor sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-¿Estás segura? –Ella asintió. -¿Quiénes han sido?

-Una es Ginny Weasley y el otro… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a Snape melancólicamente.

-Oh, por Merlín –susurró el pocionista, dejándose caer contra su escritorio.

-…es Naruto.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-_**Naruto**_.

El niño abrió los ojos y enseguida supo que no estaba en la realidad, puesto que él conocía este lugar. Estaba en el jardín que Sev tenía en su casa en la calle del Hilandero, que también era la representación de su mente. Frunció el ceño y se incorporó, no seguro de porque estaba dentro de su mente.

-**Lo estás luchando. **

El rubio saltó al escuchar la voz.

-¿Quién está allí?

-**Tú sabes quién soy.**

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Black. La voz venía de ese portón de hierro negro que estaba en la esquina del jardín, rodeado por plantas muertas y tierra gris. Sí, ahora sabía quién era.

-¿Por qué puedo escucharte? He practicado mucho para no hacerlo.

-**Te estás debilitando, niño. Tu amiguita te puso en peligro y ahora están robando tu energía… eso debilita esa pared que creaste en tu mente para mantenerme** **apartado** –la voz sonaba enojada.

-Ginny nunca haría algo así –Frunció el ceño.

-**Oh, pero lo ha hecho, humano** –gruñó-. **Tus patéticos estándares de confianza entre "amigos" pueden resultar fatales, como ves. Ella sería capaz de matarte por una entidad que la ha estado engañando desde el principio. Pobre humana estúpida y patética.**

-¡No la llames así!

-**¡Te está matando! ¡Y contigo muero yo! ¡Así que la llamaré como quiera!**

Naruto retrocedió ante la voz y un dolor agudo comenzó a crecer en su cabeza.

-**Esto va de mal en peor, muchacho. Ven, búscame. Entre los dos podemos hacer algo para salvarnos.**

-¡No! ¡Mi papá me dijo que nunca te busque!

-**Admito que tu padre es un ser humano interesante…** -ronroneó la bestia, intentando comprar el buen lado de su recipiente-. **Pero él no querría que su hijo se muera, ¿cierto? Y eso es lo que pasará si no me buscas.**

-Pero…

-**¿Quieres morir?**

-¡No!

-**¿Entonces…?**

Temblando por el miedo, Naruto caminó hasta el portón y lo abrió lentamente. La cosa hizo un sonido fantasmagórico mientras lo abrió, que lo hizo estremecerse aún más. Todo era bastante oscuro adentro, puesto que las antorchas a los lados alumbraban muy poco. Había agua en el piso y estaba helada. Finalmente, después de mucho caminar, llegó a una curva y al doblarla se encontró con dos puertas de oro gigantescas. Detrás de ella pudo notar dos ojos rojos grandes.

-Así que t-tú eres…

-**Así es** –Dos hileras de dientes blancos y gigantescos se revelaron detrás de las barras. –**Soy quien vive dentro de ti, el Kyuubi no Youko.**

-El Zorro de las nueve colas –tradujo Naruto para sí.

-**Mh** –murmuró su asentimiento-. **Entonces, si quieres vivir, lo que tienes que hacer es quitar ese papel que vez entre las barras.**

Naruto miró el papel que decía "Sello" y frunció el ceño.

-No estoy loco, no lo voy a hacer.

-**¡¡¡Tonto!!! **–rugió la bestia-. **¡¡¡Moriremos si no lo haces!!!**

-¡Tú estás intentando engañarme! ¡Lo que sea que está pasando allá afuera, yo sé que mis padres me rescatarán! ¡Ellos no van a permitir que muera!

-¡No debes confiar en los patéticos humanos! ¡Ellos sólo te defraudarán!

-Es en ti en quien no voy a creer –Lágrimas de enojo y miedo recorrían la cara de Naruto. Además, el dolor en su cabeza estaba aumentado y le costaba respirar. –Mi papá Sev y mi papi Sirius me van a salvar… sólo tengo que esperar.

Después de decir eso, le dio la espalda al zorro y cerró los ojos.

-_¿Naruto? Despierta, bebé._

La voz se le hacía conocida, pero se sentía tan cansado que no podía abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, la voz volvió a llamarlo y esta vez sonaba más desesperada. Sus parpados agitaron un poco, hasta que se revelaron sus ojos azules encantadores.

-Oh, Merlín, Naruto. –La cara de su papá estaba enfrente de él y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. –No me habías asustado así desde esa vez que decidiste que querías aprender a volar con mi escoba cuando tenías cuatro, ¿te acuerdas?

-Hn –gimió de dolor-. No.

-Bien por ti –rió, secándose las lágrimas y apretando la mano de su hijo-. Yo nunca voy a olvidarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tú y Ginny fueron secuestrados por el alma de Tom Riddle –susurró, peinando los cabellos rubios-. Él estaba usando tu energía para poder tener un cuerpo propio, pero Harry arruinó sus planes. Tienes una deuda de vida con él ahora.

-Oh –contestó mareado-. ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado?

-No sabemos –lo miró con aprensión-. Ginny estuvo despierta desde el momento en que Harry destruyó el diario, pero tú no despertaste hasta ahora, y ya han pasado seis horas desde que los encontramos. ¿Pasó algo más, hijo? ¿Algo que pudo haberte robado más energía de la necesaria?

Naruto se lo pensó por algunos segundos y después cerró los ojos.

-Lo vi, papi. Él me buscó y yo fui a su encuentro –susurró avergonzado-. Quiso convencerme de que haga algo, pero le dije que no. Se enojo mucho… me asustó.

-¿Él? ¿Te refieres a…? –Hizo un gesto hacia el estómago de su hijo.

-Sí.

-Merlín –jadeó el mago.

-¿Está despierto? –Severus entró precipitadamente a la enfermería y se apresuró a llegar a la cama de Naruto-. ¡Por Salazar! ¡Vas a hacer que me crezcan canas antes de lo debido, niño! –Su tono reprobatorio no emparejaba su mirada de preocupación o el abrazo que le dio al rubio.

-Ya sé, ya sé, lo siento –se quejó Naruto-. ¿Pero no les dije que quería tener una aventura como la que Harry tuvo el año pasado?

La cara de Sirius y Severus le dijo lo que pensaban de esa pregunta, así que él rió un poco y después volvió a quedarse dormido.

Él no sabía, por supuesto, que dentro de poco tendría una aventura mucho más interesante que la de este año en Hogwarts.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como habrán notado, este capítulo es de los más largos que escribí, porque quería cometer la locura de resumir todo el 2do libro en este cap XD Lo que pasa es que ya quiero dejar de lado el Mundo Mágico y trasladarme a Konoha, así que para el próximo cap, por fin Naruto y su papá van a volver donde empezó todo ñ.ñ

Lamento si esto les pareció muy acometido, pero en serio ya quería dar el gran paso.

Y el Kyuubi finalmente estuvo aquí, ¿uh? Espero que las que lo querían ver quedaran satisfechas, porque no creo que vuelvan a verlo pronto :P

Y no recuerdo quien, pero alguien me dijo que extrañaba el nombre "Ian" para uno de los hijos de Remus-Lucius. Pues bien, aquí está, te lo dedico a ti ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por salvarme en este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	22. Capítulo 20: Naruto a Konoha

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 20: Naruto a Konoha.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Sirius suspiró sonoramente y le mandó una mirada enfadada al Sannin que se sentaba frente a él.

-Ey, no me mires de esa forma, quedamos en algo aquella vez que nos encontramos. –Levantó las manos defensivo.

-Quedamos en que lo entrenarías, no que tendría que ir allá para tener misiones; perderá un año escolar, ¿sabes?

-Podrá recuperarlo en cualquier momento, pero esta oportunidad no se va a volver a repetir en años. El examen de Chuunin se hace cada seis meses, pero hasta que le toque organizarlo a Konoha de nuevo, va a pasar mucho tiempo. Ahora él tiene la oportunidad justa de conocer su aldea y hacer el examen al mismo tiempo.

-No entiendo todavía cuál es la urgencia –gruñó Sirius.

Jiraiya suspiró.

-¿Recuerda la venda con la placa de metal con el símbolo de lo hoja que le di al mocoso?

Sí, él recordaba. Ocurrió justo antes de que Naruto comenzara Hogwarts. Jiraiya había apartado a su hijo de los otros niños que aprendieron con él y le hizo algunas pruebas, el único problema de Naruto era el Bushin, pero el viejo hombre le dijo que la próxima vez que lo viera, le iba a enseñar algo mejor. Así pues, luego de esta serie de pruebas, Jiraiya anunció que él era un Genin y le entregó un paño negro con una placa de metal, donde en el medio tenía el símbolo de Konoha.

Naruto lo había mirado raro, pero aceptó el objeto con un encogimiento y lo guardó en su baúl de recuerdos.

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

-Aceptando eso, Naruto se convirtió en un ninja de Konoha y como servidor de la aldea él tiene el deber de aceptar misiones del Hokage.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quedamos en eso, sucio tramposo! –exclamó el animago.

-Ey, ey –Levantó las manos otra vez, queriendo aplacar al padre. –Pensé que lo sabías. Un ninja se pone al servicio del Hokage una vez que se convierte en Genin.

-Pero Naruto es mi hijo, él quiere ser mago y vivir aquí –gruñó, angostando sus ojos-. Él no tiene que servir a nadie, ¡sólo tiene 12 años! Cuando acordé que le enseñes a ser un ninja, era sólo para que tenga algo de sus raíces, no para que tenga que viajar a Konoha a hacer misiones peligrosas.

-Lo sé –suspiró Jiraiya, mirando hacia el piso-. Por eso es que te pido que lo lleves al examen de Chuunin, una vez que ascienda al nivel de Chuunin, Naruto puede estar lejos de Konoha, como en una misión. Hablé con el Sandaime y él me dijo que si el mocoso pasa el examen, le dará como misión volver aquí y terminar su entrenamiento como mago… -lo miró inseguro –luego debe volver.

Sirius volvió a angostar sus ojos.

-¿Volver para qué?

-Jounin –murmuró el Sannin-. Los que conocimos a los padres de Naruto sólo queremos que él llegue al mayor rango de ninja y luego seremos felices, dejaremos que viva su vida.

Black apretó su quijada, dándole las peores de sus miradas a Jiraiya, pero después suspiró y revolvió su cabello.

-No te puedo dar una respuesta ahora, esto no es algo que pueda decidirlo solo.

-Entiendo.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¡¿Vas a decirle que no, verdad?! –Exclamó Severus, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación que compartía con su amante-. ¡Después de este año que pasó en Hogwarts y con las "aventuras" que tuvo, no estoy preparado para verlo en más peligro! ¡Porque es eso a los que los ninjas se enfrentan, al _peligro_!

-Entiendo lo que me dices, Sev –suspiró el otro-. Pero lo he estado pensando y _no puedo_ decirle que no.

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Es muy fácil! –Lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. –Y si no puedes tú, se lo diré yo.

-No, espera… ¡Maldición! –gruñó, revolviendo su pelo-. Sé que Naruto va a estar en muchos peligros si va, pero creo… creo que _él_ se lo merece. –Su mirada se perdió en la vista de la ventana. –Tú escuchaste la historia, ¿cierto? Ese hombre, Namikaze Minato dio su vida por la aldea y su último deseo fue que su hijo sea reconocido como un héroe en Konoha. Dentro de mí, mis instintos de protección hacia mi hijo y los deseos de satisfacer la última voluntad de ese héroe guerrean. Ah, Severus –Suspiró. –Si no fuera por él y Uzumaki Kushina, hoy no tendríamos a Naruto.

-Pero _él_ encerró a un demonio dentro de su hijo, Sirius –contestó implacable.

Black hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y si dejamos la decisión a Naruto?

-

***Quince minutos más tarde***

-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero! ¿Qué hay de Hogwarts?

-Sólo te irías por un año, Naruto –dijo Sirius-. Y ya consulté con Albus, me dijo que aprueba que recibas educación a distancia, yo me iré contigo, así que seré tu profesor particular; y Sev nos va a visitar muy seguido, para supervisarte en las materias en las cuales no soy bueno.

Los labios del rubio mimado apretaron y fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

-¿No puedo decir no? ¿Ya han tomado la decisión por mí?

-Claro que puedes decir que no –saltó Severus, antes que Sirius pueda decir algo-. La decisión final es tuya.

-Entonces –cerró los ojos en concentración –si yo me voy, ¿papá Sirius se viene conmigo y papi Sev se queda con Claret y Haku-chan?

-Sip, pero nos visitarán de vez en cuando –aseguró su papá.

De repente, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Naruto.

-Está bien, yo voy a ir, pero ustedes antes tienen que hacer algo por mí.

-

***Una semana después***

-

-¡Todavía no puedo creer el descaro se ese mocoso! –chilló Severus, después fulminó con la mirada a su sastre.

-Tienes que admitir que fue un movimiento genial –rió Remus-. Y tiene razón, después de todo. Tu entrada y salida de Konoha se va a facilitar un montón si es que figuras como esposo de Sirius y padrastro de Naruto.

Sí, esa fue la condición del rubio. Naruto no iba a pasar un año fuera de su casa porque sí, así que exigió algo en compensación y eso fue que sus padres al fin figuraran como "legal" ante las leyes mágicas. Así pues, usando ese lado Slytherin escondido que tenía, el chico comprometió a sus padres a que se **casarían** antes que se fueran. Severus protestó, pero Sirius estaba más que deseoso de concederle ese capricho.

Era por eso que hoy, una semana después, Severus se probaba el traje que iba a usar, mientras que una bruja que habían contratado se encargaba de hacer los preparativos para la fiesta.

-Ese niño es demasiado astuto para mi salud.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta que fueron Padfoot y tú los que lo criaron, se puede decir que aprendió de los mejores.

-Haku no es así –gruñó Snape.

-El pequeño Haku ya estaba crecido cuando vino, Sev. Naruto fue criado desde la cuna por Sirius solamente, hasta que llegaste tú. Te imaginarás lo que fue eso.

-Claro que me imagino –masculló enfurruñado-. Te recuerdo que cuando me encontré con Naruto aquella vez, él se había escapado para ir en busca de una rana de chocolate.

Remus rió, pero después una mirada suave apareció en su rostro.

-A pesar de tu puchero, creo que ya era hora que de ustedes se casaran, Severus, hasta James piensa lo mismo y _eso_ es algo.

Snape frunció el ceño y después volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Resopló. ¿Qué sentido tenía casarse de blanco si es que ya tenía una hija y todo? Nadie iba a creer que él era puro, mucho menos si su futuro marido era Sirius Black.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-Sabía que lo ibas a conseguir –Haku sonrió, antes de abrazar a su hermano.

-Hmph –Naruto infló su pecho, haciéndose el importante. –Si es que me voy a ir al otro lado del mundo para aburrirme todo un año, al menos debería conseguir un buen negocio a cambio.

Su hermano mayor rió, pero después se puso serio.

-No me gusta eso que tengas que irte –suspiró-. No sólo tú y papá se van, sino que Severus y Claret van a visitarlos de seguido. –Miró para otro lado. –Siento que me están dejando de lado.

-Ey, nada de eso –dijo una voz de atrás, asustando a los hermanos. Era su padre, Sirius, quien ya tenía su túnica negra con toques en plata. –Hemos pensado también en ti, Haku.

El niño se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

-¿Y cómo quepo yo en esto? –masculló.

Sirius sonrió. Haku siempre fue un niño tranquilo, el hijo que todos desearían tener, pero también, en algún momento, tenía unos arranques de celos. Que lo hacían verse aún más adorable de lo que era.

-Severus es profesor, Haku. Así que él va tener muy poco tiempo para visitarnos en Konoha, pero en ese momento que venga, no vendrá sólo con Claret.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos.

-Yo… ¿yo…?

-Sip. –Lo encerró en un abrazo. –Por supuesto que vas a venir con él, tonto. Eres parte de esta familia, Haku y voy a morir si no te veo en el tiempo que estemos allá.

Haku sonrió suavemente, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su papá.

-Gracias, papá. Lo siento si fui tonto.

-Awww~ no importa –Restregó su mejilla por la cabeza castaña. –Recuerda que Naruto Sirius Black es tu hermano… estoy acostumbrado a los ataques de celos.

-¡Ey! –se quejó el aludido.

Haku sonrió más ampliamente y abrazó mejor a su padre. Él estaba tan agradecido, tan feliz de que Sirius haya aparecido en su vida, en aquel tiempo donde las cosas estaban tan mal en su casa, él no era tonto y ahora que estaba más grande y entendía mejor las cosas, sabía que probablemente su destino podría haber sido igual al de su madre, inclusive peor, si es que el mago no lo adoptaba. Sin embargo, aquí era feliz, siempre tendría en su corazón a su mamá, pero no creía que podría disfrutar tanto de su libertad, reír o _vivir_ si es que se quedaba en el país de la Niebla.

-Papá dice que ya tienes que irte, tío Sirius –la voz cansina de Camila los distrajo de su momento.

Los tres se giraron a mirar a la niña y después pestañearon. El cabello rubio platino de la pequeña estaba rizado en las puntas y había una corona de flores en su cabeza, eso sumado a su vestido rosado claro de volados, la hacían parecer un ángel.

-Wow, Cami, creo que Draco y Lucas van a parecer perros rabiosos en Hogwarts a partir de ahora –masculló Naruto, impresionado a pesar que él estaba en la etapa de "odio a las niñas".

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, chasqueando su cabello para atrás.

-Estás hermosa, mi querida ahijada –arrulló Sirius, abrazándola con fuerzas-. Vas a romper muchos corazones cuando vayas a Hogwarts.

Camila era la tercera hija de Remus y recién en ella Lucius permitió que su esposo nombrara padrino a uno de sus amigos. Porque de Lucas fue alguien influyente en el Mundo Mágico, de Draco fue Severus, recién con Camila pudo elegir a Sirius y de Derrick lo era James. Con los gemelos, la pareja Malfoy había sorprendido, porque Remus escogió a Deidara para Lucien y Lucius a Jiraiya para Ian.

Deidara, porque cuando el chico había venido a su casa a aprender con Abraxas le había caído muy bien y hasta le ayudó con los niños y Jiraiya, porque mucho a la repugnancia de Lucius, sabía que el hombre formaría parte de la vida de los Malfoy de ahora en más.

-No me toques –siseó la niña, viva imagen de su padre-. Este año comienzo Hogwarts y te llevas a mi amigo. Estoy muy enojada contigo. –Fulminó con la mirada a Naruto y a Sirius.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-Papá dice que nos podrán visitar para Navidad –intentó consolar el rubio.

Camila arrugó su nariz.

-Prometimos que iríamos todos a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Vengo dentro de un año!

-Ah, o sea que no vas a estar en mi primero año, pero sí en el de _Derrick_.

Naruto suspiró, ni con Ginny ni con Camila nadie podía ganar una discusión, probablemente porque ellas eran niñas y todos los primos, hermanos y amigos eran varones. Nadie sabía tratar a las mujeres y las complacían en todo, o de una, tenía miedo de las consecuencias si es que las hacían enojar.

Así pues, regañado por la única mujer Malfoy, los tres Black caminaron hacia el altar que se había armado en el patio de la casa en Grimmauld Place. Iba a ser una boda pequeña, puesto que Severus y Sirius llevaban años de pareja y conviviendo, así que esto era más un trámite que todo lo demás. A pedido de Severus, era el director Albus Dumbledore quien los iba a casar.

La luna de miel, por supuesto, iba a ser en Konoha. Costó mucho, pero Sirius al final consiguió que Severus aceptara que dejaran a Claret a cargo de James por una semana, mientras ellos se instalaban allá, ya que como Naruto era casi un adolescente, podrían despacharlo por algunas horas, mientras los recién casados disfrutaban de su reciente matrimonio.

Sirius tenía la idea fija de disfrutar de los bosques de Konoha para más que mirar los lindos árboles y fauna.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¿Por qué las calles son de tierra? ¿Y por qué estamos caminando? ¡Para eso se inventaron las escobas!

-Naruto –gruñó Severus, una vena palpitando en su frente-. Estás siendo excesivamente molesto apropósito, ¿verdad?

-Sí –rió el mocoso-. ¡Lo que pasa es que estoy tan aburrido y me encanta hacerte enfadar!

-Así se habla, mi hijo –Sirius chocó los cinco con el pre-adolescente.

-Ah, me alegra que hacerme enojar los divierta –comentó seco.

-Pero en serio, ¿Por qué no podemos usar una escoba? ¿O un Traslador?

-Porque los ninjas no conocen las escobas, Naru –dijo Sirius, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo-. Ellos saben de nuestro mundo, pero no conocen nuestros medios de transporte y volar una escoba podría ser tomado por sorpresa y hacer que nos ataquen.

-Hn –gruñó-. Me gusta esta ropa muggle, aunque. Va a ser divertido usarla mientras estemos aquí.

Sirius sonrió y miró el traje de su hijo. Como era un época de calor en Konoha, Naruto llevaba un pantalón azul que le quedaba debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta roja con el logo de Gryffindor en la espalda, una de tantas camisetas que hicieron hacer especialmente para que las usara. En su muñeca derecha tenía un brazalete de oro que le regaló su padrino y en la izquierda una negra de toalla. También, en su muslo izquierdo tenía una bolsa donde iban los kunais y shurikens que Jiraiya dijo que cada ninja tenía que tener, y su venda de Konoha en su frente. Ahora llevaba zapatillas negras, pero una vez que llegaran a Konoha, le iban a comprar las sandalias que usaban todos los shinobis.

No llevaba ningún bolso o mochila, por supuesto, ya que todo lo que necesitaba por ahora, estaba en baúles en los bolsillos de sus padres. Su varita, obviamente, estaba en un compartimento especial, hecho con cuerdo de dragón, que se aferraba a uno de sus brazos.

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?

-Mañana estaremos en Konoha.

-

***Konohagakure no Sato***

-

-¡Yo! ¿Me mandó llamar, Sandaime-sama?

-Ah, Kakashi. –El anciano sonrió. –Deseo que te reúnas con Sakura y Sasuke dentro de media hora y vayan a las puertas del oeste.

-Maa… ¿una misión?

-No, el tercer miembro de tu equipo llega hoy –sonrió, al ver que el Jounin se tensaba-. Naruto vuelve a casa.

Media hora más tarde, Naruto dejó salir un suspiro cuando vio las puertas grandes con el símbolo idéntico al de su banda. Eran unas puertas enormes, tanto como las del castillo en Escocia, cosa que hizo que una punzada de nostalgia se apoderara de su corazón. _Vamos, Naruto, tú puedes, sólo es un año y papá Sirius va a estar contigo._

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Severus, acariciando su cabeza.

-Si~ -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

-Tenemos que presentar los papeles que Jiraiya nos dio en la entrada –masculló Sirius, mientras sacaba un pergamino que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Después caminaron hacia un pequeño puesto que había en la entrada, donde había dos ninjas que parecían estar a punto de dormirse-. Er… Konnichiwa. "Mi nombre es Black Sirius y estoy aquí con Black Naruto y Snape Severus, tenemos un pase del Sandaime Hokage."

Los dos ninjas pestañearon y después sus ojos viajaron al niño rubio. Él era bastante alto para sus doce años y, a pesar de la ropa común que llevaba, se le notaba lo distinguido que era. Se paraba derecho y los miraba a los ojos, altivo, y algo desdeñoso. A los dos les recordaba una mezcla horrorosa de Hyuuga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke. Se sentía incorrecto desdeñarlo por lo que él llevaba en su vientre. Parecía un pequeño príncipe.

-"Por supuesto –respondió uno-. El Sandaime nos avisó de su llegada y designó a un grupo para que los lleve a la casa que se preparó para ustedes. Sólo deben esperar, llegarán en cualquier momento."

Sin embargo, veinte minutos más tarde, nadie apareció para buscarlo. Naruto Black no era conocido por su paciencia y, sumado al hecho que estaba cansado por el viaje, estalló.

-¡Gah! ¡No quiero esperar más! ¡Estoy cansado, sucio, tengo hambre y me duelen los pies! –Estampó un pie en la tierra y después hizo una mueca de dolor. –Quienquiera que sea el escolta, que se joda, yo me voy.

Sus padres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Cuida esa lengua, Naruto –reprendió Severus, antes de comenzar a seguir al niño que ya comenzó a caminar-. ¿Y a dónde vas a ir tú solo? No conoces este lugar.

-Pediré direcciones –masculló.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy cansado –murmuró Sirius, haciéndole un seña a los protectores-. Podemos buscar algún lugar para comer y sentarnos, me imagino que si nuestra escolta es ninja, podrá encontrarnos.

-¡Sí, comida! –chilló Naruto.

-Les recuerdo que tenemos que hablar en japonés ahora que estamos aquí –siseó Severus.

-Bah, no pasa nada si estamos entre nosotros –despidió su marido, mirando a sus costados para un lugar donde comer-. ¿Qué les parece allá?

-¿Ichiraku ramen? –preguntó Snape, con todo el desdén que pudo reunir a pesar de lo cansado que estaba-. Disculpa, pero quiero que nuestro hijo coma algo más nutritivo que fideos en sopa grasienta. Busquemos un restaurante o algo.

-Quiero comer pollo con papas fritas y después unas buenas ranas de chocolate.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Trajiste ranas?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No sobreviviré sin ranas de chocolate aquí! –dijo exageradamente-. Y le pedí a mi padrino que me envíe dos cajas de doce una vez al mes.

-Pff –bufó con desdén-. Tú sueñas si es que crees que te voy a dejar que comas veinticuatro ranas de chocolates cada mes.

-Pero tú no vas a estar aquí más de una semana.

-Bien, mi esposo se va a encargar de vigilarte, ¿cierto? –Le mandó una mirada acentuada a Sirius.

-Er, seguro, seguro –murmuró cohibido.

Finalmente, pidiendo direcciones, encontraron un restaurante de una familia llamada Akimichi. En vista que era bastante temprano, allí adentro sólo había un grupo de tres niños y un adulto que fumaba como si fuera chimenea. El ninja levantó una ceja en interés al verlos entrar y sus ojos se posaron más de la cuenta en las barbas del muchacho rubio. Sin notar nada, Naruto se sentó pesadamente en su asiento y se tomó su tiempo en leer el menú. Traducir mentalmente del japonés al inglés era molesto, pero al final pudo entender todo y ordenó un plato grande de lo que quería.

Pasó toda una hora hasta que comieran y se relajaran, hasta que un ninja con la boca y un ojo tapados por un paño azul oscuro entrara al restaurante, seguido de un moreno enfurruñado y una niña de cabello rosa chicle.

-¿Black-san? –preguntó perezoso el ninja de cabello blanco que desafiaba las leyes de gravedad.

-Hai –asintió dejando su tacita de sake a un lado-. Supongo que usted es nuestra escolta, ¿uh?

-Hai~ ustedes tenían que esperarme.

-Y usted llegar a tiempo, shinobi-san –siseó Severus-. Y es cortes presentarse ante la gente que conoce. Soy Snape Severus y este es nuestro hijo, Black Naruto. Ya habló usted con mi esposo Black Sirius.

-Ah, gomen, gomen –Su ojo se curvó en una U-. Soy Hatake Kakashi y estos son mis alumnos, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura. –Su ojo se posó en Naruto. –Son los futuros compañeros de equipo de su hijo.

-¡Ah! –Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con interés. Sonrió cortésmente. –Encantado de conocerlos. –Se paró al lado de la silla y arqueó cortésmente. –Voy a contar mucho con ustedes en el futuro, puesto que el japonés no es mi primera lengua y puede ser que haya cosas que no entienda, o cosas que ustedes no me entiendan a mí.

Sakura se ruborizó ante la cortesía noble de su nuevo compañero de equipo. Y él era lindo, no tanto como Sasuke-kun, pero se destacaba.

-El placer es mío, y ya nos dijeron que hablas inglés –sonrió ella-. Yo hablo un poco, así que podré ayudarte.

-Gracias –sonrió galante.

-Hn –gruñó Sasuke.

-¿Hn? ¿Es eso una palabra? No la conozco, ¿qué significa?

El Uchiha se ruborizó y fulminó al rubio con la mirada. Su expresión era inocente, pero el brillo en los ojos le dijo que se estaba burlando de él.

-Bueno, entonces, el equipo 7 se ha reunido, mañana van a tener una prueba final, para ver si los convierto en Genin. Sasuke, Sakura, ustedes pueden irse a su casa, yo llevaré a los Black a la suya –anunció Kakashi-. Recuerden no comer desayuno mañana antes de ir al puente… puede ser que lo lamenten.

Ambos tragaron saliva.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-san –se despidió Sakura.

-Sayonara –masculló Sasuke.

-Ne, ¿sensei, cierto? –Kakashi asintió, mientras salía del restaurante, intercambiando una mirada con Asuma, que estaba parado ocasional afuera. –Jiraiya-sensei ya me hizo un examen y me dijo que sólo venía para unirme a un grupo. ¿Entonces por qué dijo eso hace un rato?

El ojo del Jounin se volvió a curvar en una sonrisa.

-Maa… porque ellos no lo saben. Por eso.

Una gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza del rubio. Sirius y Severus intercambiaron una mirada. Al parecer, este shinobi era tan excéntrico como Zabuza y Jiraiya.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

La última vez actualicé tarde, porque la web no me dejaba hacerlo, lamento la demora, pero en eso no tengo poder.

Bueno, Naruto ya está en Konoha y, como vieron durante todo este fic, él es una persona diferente del canon, así que va a ser interesante escribirlo para mí y leerlo para ustedes en su interacción con las personas de Konoha.

Y para todas las que preguntaron. _**No va a haber**_ adaptación del libro 3 (El Prisionero de Azkaban), por la simple razón que este fic se centra en Naruto y este "año escolar" él va a estar en Konoha. Así que digamos que las cosas van a estar normales en Hogwarts, hasta que nuestro rubio regrese para El Cáliz de Fuego.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	23. Capítulo 21: Misiones

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 21: Misiones.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Mucho al desdén del equipo 7 recién formado, el primer desafío al que se tuvieron que enfrentar como grupo fue la prueba de la campana de Kakashi-sensei. Aunque ellos se enteraron de eso dos horas después de la prevista, en vista que el Jounin llegó tarde, dando una escusa inverosímil. Pero, durante la espera, pasó algo bueno. Sasuke y Sakura fueron introducidos al vicio de Naruto, las ranas de chocolate.

-Pero el sensei dijo que no comiéramos nada… y estoy a dieta –masculló Sakura, no obstante, agarrando el paquete de la rana como si fuera una cuerda salvavidas.

-Bah, es chocolate, por más ejercicio que hagamos, no vamos a vomitarlo, además, como es dulce, nos dará energía extra para lo que sea que Kakashi-sensei tiene preparado para nosotros.

-Él tiene razón –susurró Sasuke, abriendo su propio paquete.

-Espe –

Pero Naruto no pudo darle la advertencia a tiempo, no bien abrió el paquete, la rana saltó de lleno en la cara pálida del Uchiha.

-Er… lo siento –masculló el rubio, después de que Sasuke arrancara la rana de su cara y le diera una mirada fulminante-. Olvidé decirles que son ranas mágicas y dan un salto no bien abres el paquete, gomen, gomen.

-Hn, dobe.

Black frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa eso? No estoy familiarizado con esa palabra.

Sakura se ruborizó y tosió un poco. Sasuke-kun era su ídolo, pero Naruto-kun no había hecho algo tan malo como para que lo llamara de esa manera.

-Significa idiota –gruñó Uchiha.

-Hmph –bufó Naruto, para nada afectado, Draco y Camila le habían dicho cosas peores cuando se enfadaban con él. –Lo siento, ¿ok? Estoy recién llegado y me cuesta adaptarme a esta nueva vida. Y me va a pasar de seguido con respecto a la magia, a veces voy a asumir que ustedes saben cosas cuando no lo es y va a pasar al revés también.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y después asintió, aceptando la disculpa. Él masculló una también.

Cuando el sensei llegó, Naruto y Sakura le gritaron que estaba atrasado y él dio una escusa patética para su atraso. Después le explicó la prueba que tendrían que pasar, haciendo que el mago frunciera el ceño. Como ya lo había recalcado antes, a Naruto le habían dicho que él venía para el examen de Chuunin, que ya era Genin, así que era imposible que tenga que regresar a la Academia. Un lugar que él nunca asistió, para empezar.

Así pues, a mitad de la prueba, Naruto se paró frente a su sensei con los brazos cruzados.

-Esto es tonto, yo no puedo reprobar. Díganos por qué nos está haciendo esta prueba y ya está.

-¿Quién te dice que no puedes reprobar? –preguntó Kakashi.

-Jiraiya-sensei me lo dijo. Y si me reprueba no me importa. –Se encogió de hombros. –No es como si quería venir en primer lugar. Sería feliz si usted me reprueba, así puedo volver a Hogwarts.

Kakashi suspiró. Sasuke, que estaba cerca y escuchó todo, salió de su escondite frunciendo el ceño. Él no era llamado un genio para nada y ya veía que acá había gato encerrado. Sakura llegó un poco después.

-Ustedes no son divertidos para nada –se quejó Kakashi-. Siéntense aquí, voy a decirles el motivo de esta prueba.

Era el trabajo en equipo. Naruto se tomó seriamente el discurso. Él vivió en una familia cariñosa toda su vida, así que sabía la importancia de apoyar a tus seres queridos. Y en vista que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi iban a formar parte importante de su vida durante el año que iba a estar aquí, tendría que meterse en la cabeza la noción de trabajar con ellos sin mentiras ni dudas.

Después de eso, se convirtieron oficialmente en un equipo y su primera misión fue ir a la casa Black y ayudar a la mudanza.

-¡Kami-sama! –jadeó Sakura-. ¿Todas las fotos son así en el lugar de dónde vienes, Naruto?

Naruto estiró su cuello para ver el portarretratos que ella tenía en la mano e hizo muecas.

-Yep, todos se mueven –afirmó-. Esos de ahí son mi primo Harry y mi hermano Haku. –Rebuscó en la caja que tenía en la mano. –Aquí estamos toda la tropa, mira. –Le enseñó la foto. –Los pelirrojos son los Weasley, la única niña es Ginny, mi mejor amiga. Los demás son Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Percy y Ron. Los rubios platinos son los Malfoy, Lucas, Draco, Camila, Derrick y los gemelos. Lucas está sosteniendo a Ian y Deidara a Lucien. Deidara es mi otro primo, el hermano mayor de Harry. Y estos son Hermione, la amiga de mi primo y mi mejor amigo Colin –Mientras que hablaba, iba señalando a cada persona, que agitaban animadamente a la cámara. –Mi papá insistió para que nos sacáramos una foto todos los "niños" antes de que nos vengamos, y por acá debe haber una de los adultos.

Sakura escuchó fascinada la cantidad de gente que su nuevo compañero de equipo consideraba familia. Inconsciente a ellos, Sasuke apretaba los puños y miraba al rubio con una mezcla de envidia y rabia. Porque Black Naruto tenía todo lo que él había perdido en una noche. Tías, primos, abuelos, padres… un _hermano_.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-¡Gah! Si tenemos que atrapar a ese gato otra vez, juro que, juro que… -Naruto sacó su varita y apuntó al gato que ahora descansaba apaciblemente en las manos de la única mujer del equipo.

-Maa… Naruto. Te dije que nada de magia en las misiones –suspiró su sensei, deteniendo el brazo de su alumno.

-¡Pero sería más fácil! Sólo tengo que convocar unas cuerdas y ese gato molesto no se moverá hasta que lo entreguemos a su dueña. ¡O también le puedo pedir a mi papá que me enseñe el _Accio_ y tendríamos al gato en nuestras manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-Pero eso desaparecería todo su entrenamiento y el motivo de estas misiones, que es que ustedes tomen experiencia. Los magos son perezosos, lo que propones sería muy fácil.

-¡¿Me llamas perezoso?! –Gruñó en incredulidad-. ¡Tú eres el que siempre llega tarde porque de seguro te quedas dormido!

-Maa… maa… -suspiró-. Anda vamos, la dueña de Tora-chan debe estar deseando ver a su gatito.

Naruto se quejó todo el camino, con Sakura y Sasuke que convenían silenciosamente con su compañero de equipo extranjero. Esta era la cuarta vez en la semana que fueron contratados para buscar al gato del demonio y ninguno estaba feliz por ello. Cuando fueron al cuarto de las misiones, Naruto sonrió al ver al Sandaime y al Chuunin que lo ayudaba. Umino-san le había dado una mirada rara cuando primero lo vio, pero después le había dado una sonrisa suave, una que le recordó a esas que le daba el tío Lucius cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Porque él decía que ellos eran todos mocosos molestos, pero en el fondo los quería mucho.

-¡Hola, Umino-san! El equipo 7 se reporta con otra misión exitosa –dijo Naruto, acercándose para saludar al Chuunin.

En vista de que Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a arquear como saludo, él todavía desconcertaba a sus pocos conocidos aquí y a su equipo y sensei, saludándolos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cada vez que los veía. Iruka le sonrió agradable y estiró su cuello para recibir el beso en la mejilla.

-Ah, Tora-chan de nuevo, ¿eh? –musitó el Sandaime.

-Sí. –El rubio frunció el ceño. –Me recuerda al gato que se compró Hermione justo antes de que venga. –Suspiró. –Por cierto, quería hacer una pregunta.

-Te escucho –el viejo hombre asintió.

-Me pregunto si podríamos tener una misión fuera de la Aldea. –Hizo un gesto de asco. –Mis padres er… están en su _luna de miel_, y no estoy muy cómodo en casa, porque sé lo que hacen cuando yo no estoy, pero queda demostrado cuando regreso. –Se estremeció. –Papá Sev se va dentro de cuatro días y si hay alguna misión que nos pueda llevar tres y pueda volver justo a tiempo para despedirlo, querría tomarla. Así les doy un poco de tiempo solos, ¿usted sabe?

Kakashi rió nerviosamente, mientras Sakura e Iruka se ruborizaban. Sasuke bufó y se cruzó de brazos, el Sandaime sonrió.

-Entiendo tu situación, Naruto-kun –dijo el hombre-. Y creo que puedo buscar algo. –Revisó entre sus pergaminos. –Ah, tengo una entrega que hacer a la Aldea vecina, son documentos de ligera importancia, así que ustedes podrían ir. Toma un día de ida y otro de vuelta a pie, así que podrán estar justo a tiempo para la partida de tu papá.

-¡Genial! Entonces la tomaremos.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Severus miró con el ceño fruncido como su hijo preparaba su mochila de Gryffindor con las cosas necesarias por su corto viaje.

-¿Por qué tienen que salir de la Aldea tan pronto? ¿No es peligroso?

-Vamos sólo a una Aldea vecina –Rodó sus ojos. –No seas dramático.

El pocionista apretó su quijada.

-Disculpa si me preocupo por ti.

-Ey. –Naruto hizo un puchero. –Sabes que no quiero que te enfades, Sev. Pero voy a permanecer todo un año aquí, así que más tarde o más temprano me iba a tocar salir de la Aldea, así que mejor hacerlo ahora. Además, quiero conocer los alrededores también.

Obviamente, él no le iba a decir que estaba huyendo para no volver a encontrar muestras de los momentos de pasión de sus padres en los lugares más inesperados de la casa. ¡Había encontrado un condón muggle usado en el sillón justamente ayer! ¡Merlín! ¡Eso lo iba a traumatizar para el resto de su vida! Porque era muy diferente que Jiraiya-sensei te cuente cómo se hace el asunto a encontrar evidencias que _tus padres_ lo hacen.

-Está bien –suspiró Severus-. Pero voy a darte algunos frascos con pociones que puedes necesitar.

Snape se dio vuelta y fue a su habitación, al mismo momento que Sirius entraba a la habitación de su hijo.

-Otra vez está en su modo de madre gallina, ¿eh? –sonrió.

-Sip, fue a traerme pociones.

-Bueno, sabes cómo es él, así que no se lo eches en cara –dijo seriamente, antes de sacar una carta de su bolsillo-. Esto llegó hoy. Es de Camila, y tus compañeros de equipo ya te están esperando abajo.

Naruto tomó la carta y asintió. Cerró su mochila, la puso en su hombro y bajó a la primera planta, donde Sasuke y Sakura se entretenían mirando como la escoba barría el piso y unos trapos que limpiaban los vidrios de las ventanas. Los Black tenían permitido utilizar la magia sólo en casa y no a la vista de los aldeanos, porque eso llamaría mucho la atención y podría traer la curiosidad de otras Aldeas; puesto que los magos no eran comunes por aquí y había ciertas personas que valoraban mucho las habilidades, porque eran mucho más complejas que las de un shinobi.

Así pues, ellos dos tenían la posibilidad de verlo sólo cuando estaban en la casa de Naruto.

-Estoy casi listo para salir, sólo tengo que esperar que mi papá me traiga algo –suspiró Naruto. Casi al mismo tiempo, Severus apareció con algo en sus manos.

-Aquí está todo lo que pude pensar que puedes necesitar.

Naruto revisó el pequeño estuche que le dio su papá y enarcó una ceja.

-¿_Crece-huesos_, en serio?

Severus le dio una mirada dura.

-Nunca sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar.

-Ok, ok. Gracias. Nos vemos dentro de tres días.

Después de despedirse en su idioma original y darle recomendaciones al niño, el equipo 7 abandonó la casa. Como sabían que iban a tener que esperar un buen tiempo a Kakashi-sensei, Naruto sacó la carta de su bolsillo y comenzó a leerla.

-

"_Querido mal amigo:_

-

Bien, eso no dejaba dudas de que Camila seguía enojada con él.

_-_

_Te imaginarás, por supuesto, que quedé en la mejor casa: __Slytherin__. Hasta ahora llevo el record entre mis hermanos, porque ni en Lucas ni en Draco el sombrero estuvo tan corto tiempo antes de decidir en qué Casa debería estar. Mi padre está orgulloso de mí y me prometió que me compraría una túnica nueva para Navidad._

_Se siente un poco extraño estar aquí, porque si bien duermo en los cuartos de Slytherin, por la mañana veo a toda mi familia de nuevo. No sé si sabes, pero mi papá Remus es el profesor de Defensa este año (creo que él aceptó el trabajó sólo para ayudar a que su ángel (o sea yo) pueda adaptarse en su primer año) y, mientras tío Sev está allá, padre es quien enseña pociones. Así que Derrick y los gemelos también están aquí. Supongo que cuando tu papá regrese recién voy a sentir como que estoy en "Hogwarts"._

_¿Y cómo van las cosas allá? ¿Tienes nuevos amigos ya? No te atrevas a hacerte amigo de otra mujer, demasiado tengo que aguantar ya en compartir tu amistad con Ginny._

_Acá pude conocer a tu amigo Colin y a ese tal Cormac. Sí, es un bastardo, aunque Ginny dice que lo vio un poco desaminado cuando le dijo que no vendrías este año. ¿Será que le agradas un poco?_

-

Naruto farfulló y se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Ni en un millón de años! Cormac y él se odiaban.

_-_

_Y __Colin me agrada, a pesar de que sea un hijo de Muggles. Sí, sí, ya me imagino que estás haciendo una cara, pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Lo llevo en la sangre. Pero papá Remus dice que mis opiniones van a cambiar ahora que estoy en Hogwarts y voy a tener la posibilidad de interactuar con más hijos de Muggles. Espero que sea así._

_Por cierto, ¿sabes qué escuché ayer en los pasillos? Que un tal Diggory tenía gusto de Haku y planeaba pedirle una cita. Ja-Ja, apuesto que ahora estás apretando la carta y frunciendo el ceño. Pues te jodes (no te atrevas a decirle a mi padre que escribí esta palabra), en fin… te jodes. Por no estar este año aquí, probablemente alguien intente conquistar a tu hermano._

_Bueno, no sé que más decirte, tal vez que el abuelo Abraxas puede ser que vaya a visitarlos más adelante, en vista que el señor Jiraiya no podrá regresar en un tiempo largo. No entiendo a los adultos, Naruto. El abuelo dice que Jiraiya es sólo su "amigo", pero se pone ansioso si no lo ve en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que tanto extraña de él que no puede estar sin verlo más de un mes?_

-

Su querida Camila. Ella todavía era inocente en ese aspecto.

_-_

_Creo que ya me voy yendo. Una tal Pansy Parkinson ha decretado que es mi amiga y quiere enseñarme los alrededores del colegio. Tsk, que tonta, ella cree que anotará puntos con Draco si es que se hace mi amiga. La pobre no sabe que el único que mi hermano espera que alguna vez esté a su lado es Ronald. ¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos Ginny, Harry, Haku, Lucas__, tú y yo? Bueno, en vista de que este año no estarás aquí, el año que viene dejaré de llamarme Camila Malfoy si es que mi hermano y Ron no tienen al menos un primer beso. Este año voy a ir probando las aguas. _

_La apuesta la voy a ganar yo._

_Te quiere, pero todavía está enojada contigo…_

_Camila Malfoy-Lupin._

_PD: Y no, no es trampa si es que les doy un empujoncito._

-

Naruto sonrió suavemente. Era un alivio recibir correspondencia de Camila. Ella tenía once, pero era más madura que Hermione inclusive, tal vez por dónde y por quién había sido criada. Ella siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

-¿Buenas noticias? –quiso saber Sakura, mirando con interés las caras que hizo Naruto mientras iba leyendo.

-Algunas sí, otras no –Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que le dijo de Haku.

¿Quién era Diggory? ¿Era ese por el cual Lucas había refunfuñado una vez porque era considerado el más lindo de la casa de Hufflepuff? ¡¿Más lindo que Haku-chan?! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tendría que mandarle una carta a Harry y pedirle que le eche un ojo a su hermano. ¡Haku era muy joven para tener novio!

Mientras Naruto se enfurruñaba por esa información en particular, Kakashi llegó y los cuatro partieron hacia el lugar donde tendrían que dejar los documentos.

En la nueva casa Black, obviamente, se aprovechaba el hecho de que el adolescente se iba.

-Merlín, Sirius –gimió Severus, cuando su marido lo arrinconó contra la puerta de la cocina-. ¿No puedes esperar por lo menos a que sea de noche?

-Ey, estamos recién casados.

Snape le dio una mirada irritada, que Black no vio, porque estaba ocupado en desprender los botones de su camisa.

-Esa escusa es patética.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal esta? Te vas dentro de cuatro días y probablemente van a pasar meses hasta que volvamos a tener sexo. Quiero recuperar tiempo perdido.

Un silencio surgió después de esa declaración, roto únicamente por el sonido de ropa que caía al piso.

-Idiota –gruñó Severus, pero Sirius sabía que ya había conseguido la autorización de continuar.

Y él así lo hizo, atacando los labios de su esposo, en un beso salvaje. Caminaron sin ver hasta tropezar contra la mesa que había dentro de la cocina, donde Severus dio un brinco para sentarse en ella y luego abrió las piernas para permitir que su chucho se acomode entre ellas. Sirius se aprovechó de ello y comenzó a frotarse contra su amante, al mismo tiempo, que terminaba la tarea que había comenzado anteriormente, el desvestir al pocionista.

_*__¡Cuidado! ¡Lemon!*_

Una vez que estuvo desnudo, Black se agachó y tomó en su boca la erección de Severus, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y gruñir. A pesar de tiempo que llevaban juntos, había veces en las que el Slytherin se sentía tímido y no deseaba gemir o gritar por el placer, probablemente se debía hoy a que estaban en una aldea desconocida. Sirius lo encontraba gracioso, pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, esos gruñidos era muy encantadores también.

Así pues, siguió con su tarea, amamantándose de esa carne dura, que ya dejaba salir un líquido viscoso. Él se lo tragó todo, mientras intentaba llenarse lo más que podía de esa carne sin estrangular. Severus se sentía cerca, así que por eso agarró un mechón de pelo de su amante y comenzó a menear la cabeza al ritmo que deseaba. Sabiendo esto, el animago masajeó las bolas de su amor, para ayudarlo a tener un orgasmo aún más gratificante. No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando sintió su boca llenarse por la esencia de Snape.

-Mmmhhh, delicioso, como siempre.

-Perro sucio –masculló, intentando recobrar su respiración.

Sirius hizo muecas.

-Te gusta que sea sucio, serpiente rastrera.

Severus bufó y después atrajo a su marido para compartir un beso, probando con ese acto el sabor de su propio semen.

-Date la vuelta y pon tu culo al aire, Snape. Estoy por estallar.

-¿No podemos hacerlo así? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. La posición que le pedía Sirius para adoptar era demasiado sumisa y vergonzosa.

-Oh, vamos. Compláceme por hoy.

Renuente y quejándose todo el rato, Severus se bajó de la mesa, giró y apoyó sus manos en ella, exponiendo así de manera deliciosa su culo pálido. Los ojos del Gryffindor ardieron con lujuria y cayó a sus rodillas, para quedar cara a cara con el ano de su amante. En un acto impulsivo, enterró su cara entre las mejillas sonrojadas y olió.

-¡Merlín, Sirius! –gimió Severus, completamente avergonzado-. ¿Tienes que ser tan _perro_ cuando hacemos esto?

-Lo siento –masculló, sacando su cara del lugar-. A pesar de ser humano, hay veces que los instintos de mi forma animaga me dominan. Y tú hueles hermoso.

-Hazlo ya –gruñó. Rogaba que nunca nadie se enterara de las cosas vergonzosas que hacían durante sus actos sexuales, sino iba a morir de la mortificación. Porque estaba seguro que ese Potter y hasta el mismo Lucius iban a embromarlo hasta que estallara.

Snape saltó al sentir algo mojado circundar su entrada, distrayéndolo con éxito de sus pensamientos mortificados. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco más, para que Sirius tuviera un mejor acceso. Si bien esta parte del sexo era vergonzosa, no podía negar que lo excitaba. Ser cojido por la lengua de Black era una de las cosas más buenas que había descubierto que el chucho podía hacer. Por eso gimió en alta voz, sin importarte que estaban en un lugar desconocido y empezó a empujar sus caderas para atrás, queriendo que esa lengua lo cojiera más profundo.

Sirius se lo concedió, abriendo más los cachetes con su mano y estirando su lengua lo más que podía. Severus comenzó a tocarse, porque estaba duro otra vez, a medida que dejaba salir pequeños jadeos y gemidos de su boca. De repente, Sirius paró y se levantó, Snape pudo escuchar sonido de ropa. Su amante lo conocía bien, paraba en el momento justo, porque sabía que Severus no podría aguantar mucho cuando lo cojían de esa forma. Segundos después, en lugar de la lengua, el pelinegro sintió algo más duro y grueso penetrarlo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó lo más que pudo, para darle un mejor acceso.

Muy pronto, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en sincronización. Sus cuerpos ya sabían de memoria cómo moverse para darle placer al otro y a uno mismo. Severus se relajaba cada vez que Sirius salía y después empujaba para atrás cada vez que lo penetraba. Así podían hacerlo un poco áspero, ocasionando que se escucharan deliciosos sonidos de carne contra carne.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

La misión del equipo 7 terminó muy bien, Naruto quedó asombrado por los pueblos que vieron, antes de llegar a la ciudad vecina. Siendo un niño de ciudad, las únicas veces que Naruto veía una "casa de campo" era cuando visitaba a los Weasley, pero ni esa era tan rústica como algunas casas que había visto en su viaje. La manera de cosechar alimento al estilo muggle también lo había asombrado, puesto que siendo un niño de ciudad, la única vez que tuvo que ensuciarse las manos fue en sus clases de Herbología.

-Eres tan extraño, Naruto-kun –comentó Sakura-. Nunca conocí a nadie antes que no haya visto una vaca.

-Er, bueno –rió vergonzosamente, rascando su cabeza-. Es que cuando íbamos al zoológico, siempre me atraían más los animales exóticos que los de granja. Pero bueno, hoy he visto una vaca y un toro y no son la gran cosa.

_Nada comparado a un dragón o un hipogrifo._

-Maa… parece que no sólo tendremos que mostrarle cosas nuevas a Naruto-kun, sino también a cómo sobrevivir sin las comodidades de la ciudad.

Naruto se ruborizó y gruñó. El rubio casi había tenido un ataque al corazón cuando su sensei les dijo, la primera noche, que iban a dormir a la intemperie, sólo en unos sacos de dormir, a la luz de fuego y encima, lo iban a levantar temprano para que haga la última vigilia. Innecesario decir, Black Naruto se había quejado desde principio a fin. Hasta que Sasuke había llegado a su límite y le gruñó que dejara de ser un niño mimado.

Aquello había cerrado con éxito su boca, porque Naruto sabía que era un niño mimado, pero odiaba que se lo echaran en cara. Desde entonces, había una especie de tensión palpable entre los dos miembros masculinos más jóvenes del equipo.

Cuando se acercaban a las puertas de Konoha, un hombre vestido de negro (a pesar del calor) ya los esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y cara impasible.

-¡Papá! –chilló Naruto con voz de niño y corrió hasta Severus.

El hombre sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibir al pre-adolescente. Esto era lo que hacía feliz a Snape, que a pesar que Naruto crecía, nunca dejaba de lado su lado cariñoso. A veces se avergonzaba, pero eso era cuando Sirius era excesivamente cariñoso y hacía cosas que eran justamente para poner en ridículo a su hijo. Pero con él era diferente, para "Sev" siempre había un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. Con eso él era feliz.

-¿Cómo se dice? ¿Okaeri?

Naruto rió.

-¡Tengo que decir "Tadaima" primero, Sev!

Kakashi sonrió al verlos. Hace tiempo, cuando le dijeron que Naruto había desaparecido, él protestó y exigió saber dónde estaba el hijo de su sensei, pero Jiraiya-sama le había asegurado que Naruto estaba bien cuidado y con una familia cariñosa.

Ahora podía ver eso.

Lo hacía feliz.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Después de escribir esta carta de Camila, me di cuenta que es un personaje que tiene mucho potencial, nunca le había hecho caso antes, porque siempre la hago de pequeñita. Pero ahora que la escribo como más grande… mmmhhh… hasta estoy pensando en una pareja para ella XD

En todo caso, para aquellas amantes de Gaara, probablemente incluya algo de él en el capítulo que viene :P

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	24. Capítulo 22: A los exámenes de Chuunin

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 22: A los e****xámenes de Chuunin.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

-¡Gah! ¡Estoy tan cansado! –masculló Naruto, estirando los brazos, mientras iban pasando las puertas de Konoha-. Creo que nunca hice tanto ejercicio en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando entrenábamos con Jiraiya.

-Pues entonces tenemos que trabajar un poco más en tu físico, Naruto-kun –dijo Kakashi, con sus ojos pegados en su novela pornográfica-. Hay que ponerle más músculos a tu cuerpo cuanto antes, porque los necesitarás una vez que comiences a aprender Jutsus de ataque más agresivos.

-Lo sé –gruñó, mientras sacaba un espejo del bolsillo de su pantalón-. Quiero hablar con Sirius Black –le habló al espejo, una vez que lo tuvo frente a su cara.

El objeto pasó de reflejar la cara del muchacho a volverse negro, para luego pasar a mostrar la cara sonriente del padre del rubio.

-¡Hola, Naruto! ¿De vuelta ya?

-Hai~ acabamos de pasar las puertas, así que estaré ahí después de darle nuestro informe al Hokage. ¿Ya cocinaste, papá? ¡Muero de hambre!

-Claro, claro. Aunque… -Miró con aprensión a su derecha. –Creo que me pasé otra vez con la cantidad, así que invita a todos tus compañeros de equipo a comer. Incluido tu sensei.

Naruto rió y después suspiró.

-En algún momento vamos a tener que aprender a hacer eso de cocinar bien, o Sev va a regañarnos la próxima vez que venga.

-Bah, es su culpa por no dejarnos traer un elfo doméstico.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y después de mascullarle un saludo a su padre, cerró la comunicación con el espejo. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían sorprendido mucho la primera vez que sacó el objeto y comenzó a charlar con su papá. Siendo el hombre inteligente que era, Kakashi enseguida vio la utilidad de tener esos espejos, así que le hizo prometer a Naruto que le diría a su padre que le consiguiera tres más, para el resto del equipo 7. Estos eran difíciles de conseguir y costosos, pero como Kakashi sólo gastaba su dinero en sus novelas hentai, tenía dinero de sobra.

-Bueno, ya escucharon, papá nos invita a comer.

-Maa…

-¡No puedes decir que no, sensei! –cortó Naruto, antes que el otro pueda negar-. Nunca antes has venido a casa, esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar.

El Jounin suspiró.

-Hai, hai, iré entonces.

Después de dejar un reporte escrito en la oficina del Hokage, el cual había pedido escribir Naruto, mucho a la sorpresa de todos, porque él necesitaba practicar su escritura, partieron a la casa Black, donde ya se podía oler un rico aroma a comida.

-¡Tadaima, papá!

Sirius apareció en la entrada, con varita en mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta, hijo –anunció Sirius, encerrando al rubio en un abrazo-. Justo estaba poniendo los platos, pasen, pasen. Hatake-san –saludó con un cabeceo, cara seria.

-Black-san.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Es Kakashi y Sirius! Es extraño que se llamen por sus apellidos –masculló, antes de ir rumbo a su habitación, para dejar sus cosas.

Pero ellos dos no podían llevarse del todo bien, siempre había una tensión entre ambos. Probablemente debido a Naruto. Sirius sabía que Kakashi nunca estuvo y nunca estaría feliz con el hecho que el único hijo de su sensei viviera fuera de Konoha y el mago sabía esto, por supuesto. Jiraiya lo había dejado en claro hace tiempo.

Sirius los invitó a todos a pasar al comedor y el resto del equipo 7 siguió sin chistar. Los más jóvenes primero pasaron al pequeño baño que estaba en el pasillo, para lavarse las manos. Esta no era la primera vez que los invitaban a comer a los Genin (Sirius tenía tendencia a cocinar de más), al principio, Sasuke estuvo renuente, pero Black-san tenía un carisma enorme, al cual era difícil decirle que no. Así pues, Sakura y el Uchiha estaban familiarizados con comer en la casa Black.

-Ne, Naruto-kun, ¿Quién es este hombre?

Naruto, que recién llegaba al comedor, se acercó para mirar el retrato que le señalaba su sensei.

-Es Zabuza-sensei.

-¿Zabuza? –Levantó su frente. –Como: ¿Momochi Zabuza?

-Yep, su apellido es Momochi –afirmó Sirius, entrando al comedor, con varios platos de comida flotando delante de él-. ¿Lo conoces?

-Oí hablar de él –dijo, con una mirada penetrante.

-Sabemos a qué se dedicaba antes de ser sensei de mis hijos –dijo Sirius, entendiendo la mirada del Jounin-. Pero todos tenemos un pasado y él ha sido excelente desde que llegó a nuestra vida. De hecho, es el amante del padrino de Naruto, mi mejor amigo.

-Vaya. –Se notaba la sorpresa en el Hatake generalmente impasible. –Entonces supongo que su mote de "Demonio" debe haber aparecido.

-¡Ja! –rió Naruto, mientras apartaba la silla para Sakura, como todo un caballero. El lelo Abraxas le había enseñado a todos los niños a ser educados. Hasta a los Weasleys. –Ese no tiene nada de demonio, más bien es un hentai.

El ojo de Kakashi se curvó en una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke resoplaba y Sirius reía a la par de su hijo.

-Bueno, entonces. Itadakimasu.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Eventualmente, el equipo 7 comenzó a acumular misiones de diferentes grados, por supuesto, ninguno de ellas pasó el grado B, puesto que era innecesario ponerlos en peligro. Así pues, para principios de octubre, Kakashi les anunció que estarían entrando al examen de Chuunin.

-¡Finalmente! –exclamó Naruto, mirando su hoja de inscripción-. Pensé que iba a tener que esperar mucho más para el dichoso examen.

Si bien era inesperado, Sasuke estaba feliz con la noticia, Sakura, por otro lado, tenía sus dudas.

-¿Está seguro de esto, Kakashi-sensei? –murmuró la muchacha-. ¿No es demasiado pronto? Hace sólo un mes que somos un equipo.

-Sí, considero que tienen la suficiente experiencia como para entrar en el examen, Sakura. Ustedes pueden entrar, rendirlo y si pasan o no eso ya es otra cosa. Lo importante es ingresar.

-Mmmhhh… no estoy muy segura que digamos.

-Si no estás segura no entres, sólo debes saber que este es un examen de equipo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiere decir que sin Sakura, nosotros tampoco podemos entrar –contestó Sasuke, quien captó la idea desde el principio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! ¡Sakura! –chilló el rubio.

-Alto ahí –lo atajó Kakashi-. Ustedes no pueden obligarla a entrar, depende de cada uno el hacerlo.

Naruto se enfurruñó y masculló que se iba a casa, seguido después por Sasuke. Poco ellos sabían que, mientras se iban, Sakura llegó a una decisión.

-

***Dos días después***

-

-Así que vas a entrar al examen.

Naruto hizo muecas, mientras volvía a la sala de estar. Acababa de despedir a Sakura, quien le había venido a decir que sí ingresaría al examen de Chuunin.

-Yep, y después de almorzar, me voy a reunir con ella y Sasuke. Como no sé muy bien de qué va a ir la cosa, le sugerí que nos reunamos para hacer estrategia y estudiar un poco. Merlín sabe que ese Jiraiya era muy malo para explicar teoría. Y Sakura y Sasuke tienen pinta de sabelotodo.

-Bueno, entonces de paso diles que mañana están invitados a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los ojos de Naruto se encendieron como lámparas.

-¿No me vas a decir qué me tienes preparado?

-Nop –hizo muecas-. Es todo secreto.

-¿Ni siquiera una pista? ¿O quienes van a venir? Porque alguien de allá va a venir, ¿cierto?

-Mis labios están sellados, señor Black –dijo Sirius, haciendo un gesto como que cerraba su boca con un cierre.

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero después sonrió, abrazó a su papá y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo. Se reunieron fuera de la academia y después decidieron que irían a un terreno de entrenamiento, donde tendrían un poco más de paz. A mitad de camino, la ceja derecha de Naruto crispó cuando notó que era seguido por una caja que quería aparentar ser una roca.

-¿Por qué te siguen? –susurró Sakura, intentando contener su sonrisa.

-Saben que soy mago también –gruñó Naruto-. Así que tienen cierta fascinación extraña por mí, piensan que soy algo como un súper hombre y tratan de agarrarme desprevenido, para que con el susto use magia en vez de las artes del shinobi.

-Hn, pues debes buscar deshacerte de ellos –masculló Sasuke-. Si no siguen hasta el final, no podremos concentrarnos mucho.

-Ya sé –suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos. Después de dio vuelta y fulminó a la caja con la mirada-. ¡Ustedes son patéticos! ¡Eso no se parece a nada a una roca!

La caja estalló en una nube de humo y cuando éste se disipó, había tres niños tosiendo con aspereza. Con todo, Naruto sonrió. Estos mocosos le traían muchas memorias de su propia infancia.

-¡Como esperaba de un mago! –chilló el líder-. ¡Pero no me voy a rendir! ¡Tarde o temprano conseguiré verte hacer magia!

Después de esa declaración airosa, Sarutobi Konohamaru se dio media vuelta para caminar con orgullo, pero en lugar de eso chocó contra un cuerpo duro.

-¡Ey, mocoso! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! –exclamó el ofendido, alzando por la bufanda blanca al nieto del Hokage.

-No hace falta que lo levantes de esa forma –dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Konohamaru luchaba para zafarse del agarre.

El muchacho con la cara pintada y un traje oscuro con orejas de gato lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme qué hacer?

-Soy Black Naruto, ¿y tú?

-Sabaku no Kankurou.

-¿Sabaku? –Frunció el ceño y después miró a Sakura

-Quiere decir arena, Naruto –explicó ella, viendo su mirada perdida-. De seguro están aquí para el examen de Chuunin.

-Así pues, entonces seremos rivales –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa agradable. Antes que el ninja de la Arena pueda pestañear, Konohamaru estaba en los brazos seguros del mago.

-¿Cómo…? –Susurró desconcertado, luego frunció el ceño-. ¿Un mocoso como tú va a estar en el examen?

-Lo mismo podría decir yo, ¿un maltratador de niños como tú entrará al examen? –contraatacó.

La quijada de Kankurou apretó y dio un paso al frente.

-¡Kankurou! ¡No estamos aquí para peleas sin sentido! ¡Recuérdalo! Además, si Gaara ve que estás causando alboroto… -susurró la rubia alta de cuatro coletas que se paraba detrás del muchacho.

Por alguna razón, la mención de ese nombre cambió toda expresión en la cara del chico con traje de gato. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Gaara?

-El que está en el árbol –respondió Sasuke, sus ojos nunca despegándose se la figura que se paraba de cabeza sobre la rama de un árbol gigante que estaba cerca de ellos.

Naruto siguió su mirada y, ante su incredulidad, el chico desapreció en un remolino de arena, para aparecer al lado del muchacho Sabaku.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Cómo lo haces? –exclamó Naruto.

Gaara frunció el ceño, no entendiendo de lo que hablaba.

-Mi madre me da el poder para hacerlo –siseó, antes de girarse al que estaba al lado suyo-. Eres una vergüenza para la aldea, Kankurou.

-Ga-Gaara, yo… ¡Ese mocoso lo comenzó! ¡Chocándose conmigo a propósito!

-¡No lo hizo! –chilló Naruto, pero después suspiró-. De todos modos, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer. El examen comienza dentro de nada y si hay examen escrito, me las voy a pasar mal, la gramática no era mi fuerte en la academia de idiomas, ese era el fuerte de Haku-chan.

Los tres hermanos Sabaku le dieron una mirada confundida al rubio.

-Así que nos vemos en el examen. –Agarró a Sakura y Sasuke de cada mano y comenzó a arrastrarlos. -¡No nos sigas Konohamaru!

Naruto olvidó todo sobre el incidente enseguida, obviamente él tenía muy poco sentido del peligro, pero Sasuke sí, porque sus sentidos le decían que debía cuidarse de ese tal Gaara. Así pues, después de llegar al área de entrenamiento, repasaron algunas cosas y hablaron de ciertas estrategias. Cuando la tarde pasó a convertirse a noche, los tres decidieron volver a casa y caminar de regreso a la ciudad.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó Naruto, señalando la calle principal, que se estaba adornando con ciertos banderines de colores y luces de neón.

-Ah, tú no te criaste aquí, así que por eso no debes saber, pero mañana se celebra otro año de la derrota del Kyuubi –respondió la kunoichi.

-¡El mismo día de mi cumpleaños! –exclamó Naruto, antes de fruncir el ceño. Ah sí, ahora recordaba de nuevo a eso que tenía viviendo en su estómago.

-¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Sakura.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa de su cara, ocultando su depresión momentánea.

-Hai, cumplo años mañana. Por cierto, mi papá los invitó a ambos para mi fiesta. No tengo muchos conocidos en esta aldea, así que quisiera que estén en mi celebración.

-Por supuesto, yo iré –sonrió ella.

-Hn.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Naruto se dio vuelta en la cama y gruñó. Algo estaba queriendo sacarlo de su preciado sueño, algo suave que tocaba su cara. Renuente, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a dormir, el rubio abrió sus impresionantes ojos azules, sólo para encontrarse con una cara pequeña y sonriente que lo miraba atento.

-¡Claret! –exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Uto! –chilló la nena, riendo nerviosamente, antes de encerrar a su hermano en un abrazo.

-Ey, allí, busca problemas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No podía faltar al cumpleaños de su hermano, cierto?

Naruto miró hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver a Haku allí parado, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Haku! –El castaño sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a su hermano-. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Nunca hemos festejado un cumpleaños que no sea en familia, así que papá pidió un permiso especial para que me dejen venir. Pero voy a tener que recuperar las clases que pierda hoy sacrificando tres sábados de Hogsmeade. –Hizo un puchero. –Así que más vale que aprecies mi presencia aquí.

-¡Claro que la aprecio! –rió, sentando a Claret en la cama. Su sonrisa se borró y miró a Haku directamente a los ojos-. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay con Diggory?

El castaño se ruborizó ligeramente, pero fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué traes a Cedric a esta conversación?

-¿No ha hablado contigo últimamente? –inquirió.

-Sí, pero nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, por nada –masculló. _Así que todavía no ha hecho un movimiento. ¿O es que Camila me mintió para hostigarme?_ –Así pues, ¿Quién más vino contigo?

-Papá Severus por supuesto, y en vista que Derrick todavía no está en Hogwarts, también vino, junto con el abuelo Abraxas. La tía Molly va a llegar sobre la hora de tu fiesta, porque su _Traslador_ se activará más tarde y creo que Charlie va a venir con ella. Todos los demás estaban ocupados con diversas cosas. Lo siento.

-Bah, está bien –Se encogió de hombros, mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Con tal de que algunos vengan, soy feliz. ¿Te llevas a Claret? Voy a cambiarme.

-Seguro, te esperamos abajo.

Dos horas más tarde, la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Molly había llegado más tarde, porque ella trajo una torta casera con ella. Adornada con ranas de chocolates, justo como le gustaba al cumpleañero. Todo el equipo 7 estaba allí, e Ino se había auto invitado, cuando Sakura le dijo de la fiesta. Los Nara eran vecinos de los Black, así que Sirius había invitado a Shikamaru y su padre, quienes trajeron a Chouji y Asuma de colados. Iruka también había sido invitado, al igual que el Hokage, pero por razones obvias, sólo el primero había podido venir.

Los shinobis miraban con los ojos abiertos todos los adornos. El cartel de "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!" cambiaba de colores por sí solo y de improvisto dejaba salir unas chispas, como fuegos artificiales. Había pequeñas haditas que revoloteaban de aquí para allá y cuando llegaba un invitado, ellas tomaban un gorrito de cumpleaños y se lo colocaban en la cabeza. Las guirnaldas en las paredes cambiaban de forma y color cada vez que las tocabas y los globos tenían formas de sapos, leones, gatos y perros, y se _movían_ como los animales dichos.

-Wow, Naruto. Te ves… raro –masculló Sakura.

El rubio sonrió. Él llevaba una túnica color negro, con adornos en formas ovaladas y redondeadas en las mangas y cuello bordados en hilo rojo, plata y verde.

-Esta es la ropa que usamos los magos. No tenía nada muggle que sea elegante.

-¿Muggle? –preguntó Shikamaru, escuchando la palabra desconocida.

-Significa gente no-mágica –respondió Sasuke, quien ya había hecho la misma pregunta, en vista que su compañero rubio la usaba bastantes veces, cuando describía alguna cosa no hecha por magos.

Los shinobis se contuvieron de decirle que parecía un vestido, en vista que no deseaban ofender al agasajado. Aunque tampoco podía negar que el niño no se veía distinguido con esa ropa extraña. Como ya otros lo habían notado, Naruto tenía un halo de "principito" sobre él, que era imposible no notar.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? –le susurró Ino a Sakura, señalando el que estaba vestido de negro.

-Es el "papá" de Naruto. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que él tiene dos padres? –Ino asintió. –Bueno, según pude entender por Naruto, él es quien hace de "madre" en la relación.

-Uh, ese hombre me da una mala sensación. –Se estremeció. –Parece peor que Iruka-sensei en sus malos días.

Severus lucía intimidante, porque hace nada había tenido una discusión con su marido. Sirius había dado una indirecta de que podían ir al festival que se hacía en Konoha después de la fiesta, pero Snape fue implacable y dijo que no. Allá afuera había gente que este día era especial, porque estaban de luto, y si bien el hecho de la adopción de Naruto era un secreto, había gente que podría poner dos y dos juntos y concluir que el rubio extranjero que cumplía años hoy era el recipiente del Kyuubi. Severus no quería arriesgarse a que algunos aldeanos o shinobis arruinaran el cumpleaños de su hijo.

-Bueno, tesoros, pasen, pasen, siéntense, en nada traigo la comida –invitó Molly Weasley, inmediatamente haciéndose anfitriona de la casa, en vista que ni Sirius ni Severus eran muy buenos en ello.

Chouji y, sorprendentemente, Sasuke se ruborizaron ante la amabilidad de la mujer. Para Sasuke, después de la masacre de su familia, era extraño recibir este tipo de amabilidad sin buscar nada a cambio; los aldeanos de Konoha o lo trataban como a una celebridad o le daban amabilidad esperando algo de retribución. Era por eso que él había llegado a tener gusto de venir a la casa de Naruto, porque Black-san nunca lo trataba como una celebridad u otra cosa. Y Chouji porque hace rato había sido reprendido porque fue pillado comiendo dulces, que eran para _después_ del almuerzo.

Como siempre en la casa Black, la comida era exótica para los shinobis. Era comidas del Mundo Mágico, cuyos ingredientes llegaban por _Traslador_ cada semana a la casa. Si bien también comían comidas típicas del lugar, siempre buscaban algo del hogar.

Comer en la casa de Naruto, era como ir a otro mundo.

-Así pues, tú naciste el mismo día de la derrota del Kyuubi, ¿eh? –comentó Ino, mirando al de cumpleaños-. Fue un milagro que un bebé naciera y sobreviviera, según todo lo que me contó mi padre que pasó ese día.

Sólo los shinobis más experimentados notaron la ligera tensión en los magos adultos. No los sorprendió, puesto que sabían quién era en realidad Naruto.

-Sí, consideramos a nuestro hijo un milagro –contestó Severus, al ver que Naruto se había quedado mudo.

Ino sonrió nerviosa, a pesar de que era un Genin recién graduado, podía sentir la tensión en la mesa, después de su pregunta inocente.

-Esta comida está riquísima –dijo Sakura, intentando cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué es esto exactamente? –agregó, levantando un trozo de carne con su tenedor.

-Esas son alitas de murciélago, querida –contestó Molly, sonriendo cálidamente.

Aquellos que estaban comiendo eso palidecieron.

-¡Ja! –rió Naruto-. No son alas de murciélago en verdad, sino pollo preparado de una manera especial.

-Ah, veo –musitó la pelirosada, suspirando con alivio.

La comida siguió con una charla amena, Iruka se enfrascó en una charla muy interesante con Charlie Weasley, asombrado por el trabajo de este. Sasuke, de toda la gente, escuchó atento de lo que hablaban, puesto que esas criaturas, que creía ser sólo míticas, siempre le atrajeron. Cuando llegó el postre, Chouji se sentía en el cielo. No solo la torta gigante era lo que se ofrecía, sino tartas, pastelitos, caramelos, y figuras de chocolates.

-Van a comer _un poco_ cada uno, niños –siseó Severus, al ver a los adolescentes al lado de los dulces, como moscas en la miel. Sakura e Ino olvidaron su dieta. –Si no recuerdo mal, ustedes tienen un examen pasado mañana y no creo que sus senseis aprecien que anden con el azúcar alto.

Asuma gimió.

-Sí, por favor. Lo justo y necesario. Nada más.

-¡No se preocupen, chicos! ¡Dentro de poco se viene Halloween y para ese día vamos a tener _aún más_ dulces! –se jactó Naruto.

Por ahora, ellos podían festejar y reírse, porque pronto no habría muchas cosas con las cuales ser felices. Cerca de Konoha, en una nueva aldea llamada Sonido, se tramaba algo que traería desgracia a su hogar.

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bueno, Gaara hizo una pequeña aparición, para todas aquellas que lo aman.

Por cierto, podrán ver que Sasuke está algo OOC. Pero a mi parecer, al ser Naruto un niño maduro y no como el canon, además, teniendo un padre como Sirius, creo que esto ocasiona que él reaccione de otra manera. En fin…

Hice un oneshot especial para Halloween, que las invito a ver el fin de semana. Sin embargo, no sé si lo pondré ese día o después, porque mi fiesta (para la que estoy haciendo el Cosplay) es este viernes, pero tengo que viajar a otra ciudad. Así que cuando regrese lo subiré.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	25. Capítulo 23: Examen Chuunin 1era Parte

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 23: Examen Chuunin (Primera Parte)**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Sirius sonrió, tomó el paquete que le habían traído las lechuzas y después convocó algo de agua y alimento, dejándolas en la ventana, para que coman antes de irse. Con el paquete bajo el brazo, el animago fue a despertar a su hijo. Naruto dormía despatarrado en su cama, con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba colgándole al costado.

-Naruto, hijo –susurró, sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo del niño-. Despierta, que tengo algo especial para ti.

El rubio abrió un ojo, después frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta en la cama.

-Anda, vamos –rió Sirius.

-Diez minutos más –masculló inteligiblemente.

-Bueno, puedo darte esos diez minutos, pero mientras tanto… ¿Qué hago con este regalo que acaba de llegar?

Sirius sabía que eso iba a picar el interés de su hijo y, efectivamente, Naruto se dio media vuelta y volvió a abrir un ojo.

-¿Qué regalo?

-De tu cumpleaños.

Ambos ojos ahora estaban abiertos.

-¿No me diste ya un regalo en mi cumpleaños?

-Sip, pero ese era un regalo que Severus aprobaría, este es medio un secreto. Algo que te escogimos tu padrino James y yo.

Naruto se incorporó en la cama y miró el paquete que traía su padre en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el tamaño.

-E-Eso parece... parece grande… como una… -Lo miró con incredulidad. –una escoba.

El hombre sonrió.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

El niño no perdió tiempo en romper el paquete que envolvía su regalo y casi se desmayó cuando vio la Saeta de Fuego. La mejor escoba hecha nunca, que había visto la última vez que fue al Callejón Diagon. Él y Harry habían babeado en la vidriera de los materiales de Quidditch por una hora, hasta que Severus los arrancó de ella.

-No puedo creerlo –susurró-. Me la compraste.

-Bueno, Harry y tú tenían prácticamente estrellas en los ojos cuando la vieron aquella vez, así que James y yo hicimos algunos cálculos y llegamos a la conclusión que podíamos permitirnos comprarles una a cada uno.

-¡Gracias, papá! ¡Gracias! –chilló Naruto, saltando de la cama, para abrazar al mago.

Sirius rió con fuerzas y abrazó a su hijo, encariñado. Hace mucho que su bebé no lo abrazaba de esta forma, en vista de que ya estaba "grande", Naruto evitaba estos tactos cariñosos de "bebé". Él lo entendía, era una de las cosas que hacían los niños al crecer, pero dolía en un cierto punto.

-¿Estás feliz?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –Le sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Aunque creo que papi va a matarte.

-Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo –hizo un puchero-. Te recuerdo que esto debe ser un secreto, porque no sólo yo salgo perdiendo si es que Sev se entera que te di un regalo tan caro, sino tú también, porque va a querer devolverla.

Naruto abrazó su escoba como si fuera su tabla salvavidas.

-Esto será un secreto entre ambos, papá –dijo con cara seria.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Hoy era el día del examen, así que Naruto programó su reloj muggle para levantarse temprano. Una vez que estuvo arriba, _demasiado temprano_ si le preguntaban, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y luego fue por la ropa que había preparado ayer. Un pantalón negro, sus sandalias de shinobi y una remera roja, con la palabra "Gryffindor" en la espalda y el escudo de la Casa en el frente. Porque a pesar que él hoy iba a un examen para convertirse en un Chuunin, Naruto le seguía siendo fiel a su Casa. Completó su traje con unos guantes sin dedos negros y para finalizar, su venda de la Hoja.

La miró reflejada en el espejo, mientras se la ajustaba en la frente. Todavía recordaba el día en que el pervertido se la había dado.

--

_Naruto respiró agitadamente, todavía recuperándose de la última prueba a la que Jiraiya-sensei lo había puesto. Pero él acababa de decir que era la final, así que él estaba derrumbado en el piso, mirando como el Sannin rebuscaba algo entre sus trajes._

Sus cejas se levantaron al notar una tela negra, con una placa en el frente.

-Esto es tuyo ahora, Naruto –dijo Jiraiya, alcanzándoselo al muchacho.

El rubio estiró una mano, para tomarla con algo de duda, pero Jiraiya se la sacó de su alcance.

-Esta no es cualquier banda con una placa insignificante, Naruto. –La seriedad en su rostro lo sorprendió. –Al tomar en tus manos esta banda, te conviertes en un Genin de Konoha, un shinobi que honrará la placa y luchará por el bien de su aldea y el Hokage.

-Pero yo…

_-Sí, sé que tu caso es especial –lo cortó-. Pero no por eso quiero que te tomes a la ligera ser el poseedor de esta banda, Naruto. En los años muchos han buscado tener una y nunca lo lograron y aquellos que lo hicieron dieron todo, hasta su vida, para honrarla._ _Para honrar a Konoha. Así pues, tú, como dueño de una, debes llevarla con orgullo y obedecer, en medida que puedas, lo que significa tenerla. ¿Entiendes?_

_-Hai._

--

Él no lo entendió muy bien en ese entonces, pero ahora sí.

Colocando los kunai y shuriken en la bolsa atada a su pierna, y su varita en el compartimiento en su brazo, Naruto dio por terminado su preparación y bajó a la cocina. Sonrió a ver a su padre medio dormido, pero con su desayuno ya listo.

-Ey –saludó Sirius, abriendo los brazos, Naruto aceptó el gesto y abrazó a su papá, sonriendo de lado cuando el mayor puso un beso en su cabeza-. ¿Hoy es el gran día, eh?

-Yeah, hoy comienza.

-¿Y qué tal estás? ¿Crees que puedas comer algo del rico desayuno que te hice?

Naruto hizo una mueca, mirando los cereales, el jugo, los huevos fritos y la leche en la mesa.

-Mi estómago parece lleno de mariposas, no creo que pueda.

-Pero más tarde te vas a arrepentir si no comes nada. Vamos, intenta al menos la leche y los cereales.

-Hai~

Media hora más tarde y con los buenos deseos de Sirius, el muchacho abandonó su casa y fue a reunirse con su grupo.

-¡Yo! –saludó Naruto al resto del equipo 7, levantando una mano. Él había tomado el hábito de saludar de esa manera, copiando a su sensei.

-Oh, viniste –suspiró Sakura.

-Er… ¿llego tarde o algo?

-No, no –se ruborizó-. Supongo que estoy nerviosa, sólo eso.

-Bueno, vayamos al edificio –dijo Sasuke, sin más preámbulo.

Los tres marcharon a paso lento, puesto que estaban justo a tiempo, Kakashi les había dicho que los esperaba ya en el edificio. El equipo dudaba un poco de esto, puesto que conocían de la tendencia crónica a ser retrasado de su sensei, pero acordaron verlo allá. Total, si no se presentaba a tiempo, igual se podían ir solos.

Una vez dentro del edificio del examen, no hicieron caso de los otros Genin que los miraron con desprecio, sobre todo a Naruto, por sus ropas extrañas y por el "palito" que llevaba en su brazo. Tenían que subir un par de escaleras para llegar y en el segundo tramo, notaron una conmoción, con otros muchachos rodeando una puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay dos sitios para examinar? –preguntó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

-No, sólo hay uno, ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Sakura, que ya estaba yendo hacia el grupo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-Uh, bien –Frunció el ceño. -¿No decía en el papel que el sitio era el trescientos y algo? Estamos en el segundo piso.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, asintiendo, ya que el rubio había notado lo mismo que él. Sakura, por otro lado, se ruborizó ante su error.

-Sigamos –dijo Sasuke, tomando la delantera.

Naruto hizo dos pasos en la escalera y después miró hacia donde estaban los otros.

-¿No deberíamos avisarles que están en un error? –preguntó Black.

-No, Naruto –dijo Sasuke, sin detener su marcha-. Esto es un examen en que cada pequeño detalle se tiene en cuenta. Si esos que están allí creen que ese es el sitio de examen, es porque hay algo o alguien que les quiere hacer creer eso.

-Wow, que cruel.

-No es cruel, es un examen.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguieron su camino hacia el tercer piso y después buscaron el aula indicada. Mucho a la sorpresa de los tres, su sensei los esperaba en la entrada, _a tiempo_.

-Bien, me maldecirán. ¿Sabes que puede ser de mal agüero para nosotros que llegues temprano justo hoy, sensei? –preguntó Naruto.

-Ja, ja, ja –rió sarcásticamente-. Muy gracioso, Naruto-kun. –Los miró seriamente. –Bien aquí están los tres. Debo decirles que no tuve muchas esperanzas para ustedes tres en un principio, por las circunstancias particulares en la que se formó este equipo; pero me probaron mal y estoy muy orgulloso de decir que me equivoqué. Sobre todo tú, Naruto. –Su ojo se arrugó en forma de U. –Por la forma que me contaron que te criaste, pensé que ibas a ser un malcriado, arrogante y que arrugarías la nariz en desdén si teníamos una misión D de limpieza.

Naruto bufó desdeñoso.

-Gracias por pensar tan bien de mí –gruñó.

-Ya te dije que me probaste mal –dijo con humor en la voz-. Bueno, no los retraso más, pueden pasar. Buena suerte.

Desapareció en una nube de humo. Los tres Genin se miraron, cabecearon y entraron al sitio de la primera prueba. Adentro estaba lleno de personas, de todas las edades, con los trajes más extravagantes y con diferentes grados de hostilidad.

-¿Naruto? –El rubio se dio vuelta y vio que un muchacho con un perro entre su ropa lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Sí? Soy Black Naruto.

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba. –Se acercó. –Escuché muchas cosas de ti, pero hasta ahora no te había conocido. –Estiró una mano y Naruto se la estrechó. – ¿Así que vienes del otro mundo donde el chakra se llama magia, eh?

-Yep, pero soy de aquí, en realidad.

-Sí, sí, algo escuché. –Vio que Naruto miraba algo en su espalda y Kiba se giró. –Ah, estos son mis compañeros de equipo, Hinata-chan y Shino.

-Un placer –dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa radiante.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y Shino dio un cabeceo.

-Ho-Hola, Na-Naruto-kun –saludó la muchacha.

Black enarcó una ceja.

-No le hagas mucho caso, es un poco tímida –susurró Kiba en tono confidencial.

-¡Hola, Naruto! –saludó una voz jovial, mientras que un brazo rodeaba sus hombros. Era Ino. -¿Cuándo era que dijiste que era esa fiesta… Hal-wen? Muero por volver a probar las cosas deliciosas que se preparan en tu mundo.

-Es Halloween, ¿y tú no estabas a dieta, Ino-cerda? –siseó un voz.

-No estoy hablando contigo, frentona –contestó con frialdad.

Ambas chicas se fulminaron con la mirada, intercambiando rayos de electricidad con los ojos.

-Er… ¿me perdí de algo? –preguntó el rubio, confundido.

-Ellas eran amigas, pero se pelearon por el Uchiha. Que molesto –suspiró el Nara, parado detrás de Naruto.

El mago enarcó una ceja en dirección del moreno y Sasuke le dio la peor de sus miradas, con un ligero rubor en su mejilla.

-Ey, ey, ¿no creen que están siendo muy ruidosos?

Era un muchacho sobre la edad de Lucas el que les habló. Se presentó como Kabuto y el mago miró interesado las tarjetas que tenían los datos de los otros shinobis.

-Wow, me gustaría tener algo así, papá Severus siempre me dice que tengo que conocer a mi enemigo antes de enfrentarme con él. Estuvo muy trastornado cuando fui seleccionado en Gryffindor, porque teme que "la tonta ímpetu" de los de mi Casa se me pegue.

El resto de los Genin le dieron idénticas miradas de confusión, puesto que no sabían nada del sistema de selección de Hogwarts. Naruto rió tontamente, rascándose la cabeza y un tanto ruborizado por la vergüenza.

-Ah, Black Naruto –dijo el Genin de anteojos, con un brillo siniestro en ellos-. Tu tarjeta es una de las más vacías, puesto que me fue imposible conseguir información de más allá de tu aparición en la Aldea, hace un par de meses.

-Sí, bien. El mundo de los magos y este está separado por algo, estaría preocupado si es que encontrabas información de mi vida en Inglaterra. Te creería un espía o algo –sonrió.

Kabuto le devolvió la sonrisa y después tragó saliva.

-¿Y qué tienes de él? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Black Naruto: un shinobi que tuvo una prueba particular en otro mundo, para convertirse en Genin de la Hoja. Después de los exámenes de la Academia este año, vino a reunirse con sus otros dos miembros de equipo, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, bajo las órdenes de Hatake Kakashi. No se le conoce ningún Jutsu especial y a pesar que se sabe que puede usar la magia, nunca lo ha hecho frente algún shinobi que no sea de su equipo.

-Y nunca lo voy a hacer –Se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada calculadora que Kabuto le dio. –El Hokage me lo prohíbe, a no ser que sea de vida o muerte. Si vine para ser shinobi, debo usar artes shinobi, o eso es lo que me dijeron.

La charla fue cortada con la llegada del equipo de Morino Ibiki. Sus examinadores.

Quince minutos más tarde, Naruto se encontraba ante el peor de sus predicamentos. Frente a él tenía una prueba, una escrita, de una sola hoja. El respondió las que sabía lo mejor que pudo, pero eso era sólo tres de nueve preguntas. Era por eso que ahora tenía a un mini-Sirius en su hombro, vestido con una túnica roja, con cuernos y cola del mismo color, quien le decía que use magia para copiarse, y en su otro hombro estaba un mini-Severus, vestido de blanco y con el ceño fruncido, que le decía que copiar no era un acto de un Gryffindor.

Así pues, ¿Qué hacer?

-**¿**_**Recuerdas ese hechizo que te enseñé antes que entres a**_ _**Hogwarts?**_ –susurró mini-Sirius-. _**¡Úsalo! ¡Aquí nadie sabe de magia, no te atraparán!**_

-_¡No apoyes a Naruto para que haga trampas, Black! ¡Copiar es deshonesto! ¡Él debió estudiar para responder esas preguntas!_

Naruto le dio una mirada incrédula a mini-Severus. ¿Estudiar, cuando? ¡Si Jiraiya era pésimo para la teoría y cuando llegó aquí en lo que menos pensó era en leerse un libro de teorías shinobi!

-_**Awww, pero mini-Sev~ ¡Es eso o reprueba!**_ –Mini-Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró con ojos de cachorro al pocionista.

-_¡He dicho que no!_

-_**Oh, vamos.**_ –Los ojos de mini-Sirius brillaron con malicia, su cola roja que se movía de un lado a otro. -_**¿Es que estás haciendo este teatro porque quieres que te convenza?**_

Los ojos de mini-Sev se abrieron como platos y quiso chillar, pero mini-Sirius lo saltó y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

_¡Por Merlín! ¡Mi cabeza está muy mal si imagino a mis padres haciendo __**eso**__ en un momento como este!_ Pensó horrorizado. _Mmmhhh… pero ahora que ellos están distraídos, creo que puedo…_

Su pensamiento se cortó, mientras deslizaba su varita de su brazo sin que nadie lo vea. Masculló el encanto que su papá le había enseñado y el examen de Sasuke (quien él sabía que era un genio) comenzó a copiarse en su hoja. Era un hechizo que traspasaba tal cual las letras que estaban en la hoja de la persona que tú elegías. Era perfecto para copiar si es que no tenías profesores que sabían el encanto, tales como Binns, no así con McGonagall.

-_**¡Así se hace, mi hijo! **_–chilló mini-Sirius, mientras sostenía a mini-Sev, quien tenía los ojos en forma de corazones y la cara roja como un tomate.

Naruto le sonrió a mini-Sirius y después le guiñó un ojo. El pequeño le dio un pulgar para arriba, antes de desaparecer junto con el "buen" mini-Sev en sus brazos. El muchacho suspiró contento y se dispuso a esperar a la décima pregunta. Una vez que terminó el tiempo e Ibiki-san comenzó con su discurso, debió admitir que lo puso un poco nervioso. Él no sabía mucho de la teoría shinobi, pero estaba confiado en que podía pasar, lo mismo debieron pensar Sakura y Sasuke, porque ninguno de los dos levantó la mano, para darse por vencido.

Cuando el examinador les dijo que era una pregunta trampa, la ceja derecha de Naruto crispó. Eso era algo típico de su papá Severus y por un momento se preguntó si este hombre y su padre no tuvieron el mismo profesor cruel; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de morar en eso, porque una mujer de vestimenta escandalosa (él todavía no se acostumbraba a la ropa muggle sobre las túnicas) les anunció que les enseñaría el lugar de su próximo examen.

-Ek, este lugar luce espeluznante –masculló Naruto, inconscientemente dando un paso hacia atrás, para colocarse en la seguridad de sus dos compañeros de equipo-. Me recuerda al Bosque Prohibido, pero aquí no está Hagrid para que entre con nosotros.

-¿Hagrid? –preguntó Sakura.

-Un mitad-gigante, amigo de mi papá en mi mundo. Es el guardabosque de mi escuela.

-¿Qué quieres decir con mitad-gigante?

-Oh, bien, nunca pregunté cómo es el asunto, pero su papá era… -Naruto paró de hablar, porque un kunai pasó rozando su mejilla, haciendo un ligero corte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mitarashi Anko estuvo a su lado.

-Parece que no me estabas prestando atención, ¿uh? Tsk, tsk, tsk, muy mal –gruñó, acariciando su cuello y dándole una mirada enfadada.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Lo siento, señora –chirrió.

-Nada de señora –Frunció el ceño. –Soy soltera y sin compromiso.

Así pues, luego de este episodio, de un hombre espeluznante con lengua larga, de firmar unos papeles que al parecer eran sus testamentos, los niños fueron despedidos. La prueba era temprano a la mañana siguiente. Dentro del bosque, donde podrían morir.

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

Obviamente, el nombre "El bosque de la Muerte" no le sentó para nada bien a Sirius Black y se la pasó buscando toda la noche los diferentes elementos que su querido hijo podría necesitar en ese lugar. Naruto suspiró y lo dejó aumentar más la montaña de cosas. Él lo único que tenía que preocuparse en empacar eran sus ranas de chocolate, porque según la mujer ligera de ropa, iban a estar cinco días allí dentro y Naruto Sirius Black no iba a vivir tantos días sin sus amadas ranas.

-Bien, creo que tengo todo.

Naruto le dio otro mordisco a la rana de chocolate que tenía en la mano y se giró para ver lo que había preparado su papá. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la montaña de cosas llegaba casi al techo.

-¡¿Y dónde crees que voy a meter todo eso?! –chilló-. ¡Me voy a una prueba de supervivencia por cinco días, no me mudo de casa!

-¡Pero es todo lo que pensé que necesitabas y eso que quité muchas cosas! –exclamó defensivo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Yo no me estoy llevando todo eso! –Señaló airadamente la pila. -¡No nisiquiera si le haces un encanto insondable a mi mochila! ¡Redúcelo a la mitad!

-¡Pero mi niño hermoso…! ¡Papi se preocupa por ti, ¿y así le pagas?!

-No voy a llevar todo eso, Sirius Orión Black y es mi última palabra.

Sirius gruñó y se quejó en voz baja, mientras seleccionaba las cosas que no creía necesario. ¿Por qué no quería llevarse el paraguas? ¡Podría llover! ¿Y qué hay de los libros de lectura? ¡Cuando se aburriese en ese bosque se iba a arrepentir de no llevarlos! Gruñó mientras sacaba los tres juegos de pijama, las sábanas y las colchas. ¡Tenía que cambiarse de ropa para dormir y las sábanas estarían sucias después de cinco días!

Además, Naruto había sonado aterrorizantemente como su querido Severus cuando lo llamó por su nombre completo.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

-Hola, chicos –saludó Naruto, con una sonrisa forzada, mientras se reunía con sus compañeros de equipo, en las entradas al Bosque.

-Hm, hola Naruto. –Los ojos verdes de Sakura vacilaron. –Hola, Black-san.

-Ey, pelirosada.

-¿Por qué está usted aquí? –preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hola a ti también –dijo Sirius, angostando sus ojos-. Vine a darle ánimos a mi bebé.

-Papá~ -gimió Naruto, mortificado. Esperaba que ninguno de los otros Genin haya escuchado la palabra "bebé". ¿Podría su padre avergonzarlo más?

-Pero, Black-san, los civiles no pueden estar aquí en el sitio de la prueba –masculló Sakura.

-Corrección, le pregunté al Hokage y me dijo que el sitio es _dentro_ del Bosque, así que no hay problema en que venga a despedir a mi hijo antes que entre.

-Oh.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron y después miraron a Naruto. El rubio gimió y enterró su cara en sus manos.

-No lo digan, ya lo sé –siseó entre sus manos.

-Oh, vamos –rió Sirius, acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, esa razón por la que vino era sólo la mitad. Después de todo, su hijo iba a estar cinco días allí dentro, con Genins de otras Aldeas, unos shinobis que no dudarían en meterle un kunai en la tripa a su hijo, con tal de pasar la prueba. Sus ojos grises viajaron por las caras de todos los Genin que rodeaban al equipo 7 y no notó mala voluntad en ninguno. Sin embargo, aquellos que tenían el símbolo de la Lluvia y ese de anteojos con el de la Hoja hacían que sus sentidos de Auror se erizaran.

Apretó el agarre que tenía por la camiseta de su hijo.

-¿Tienes tu espejo para comunicarte conmigo, verdad hijo?

-Sí, papá –gimió exasperado-. Lo tengo en el bolsillo de adelante de mi pantalón, para sacarlo lo más rápido que pueda, si es que pasa algo.

-Bueno, no dudes en llamarme por cualquier cosa, aunque sea para decirme cómo estuvo tu día o si hay alguna técnica muggle de supervivencia que necesites saber.

-Hm, para eso estamos nosotros, Black-san –aseguró Sakura.

-Lo sé –sonrió-. Pero a veces es difícil que un mago entienda si es un muggle quien se lo explica. Naruto aprendió a hacer un fuego recién cuando su sensei, Zabuza, se lo mostró antes de venir. Aún así, su papá Severus tuvo que explicarle mejor, para usar fósforos en vez de encendedor; y ni que hablar cómo escoger las ramas adecuadas.

-¡Basta, papá! –masculló ruborizado el muchacho.

Sasuke le mandó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Bueno, mocosos! –La voz de Anko se hizo escuchar. – ¡Párense cada grupo frente a la puerta que les toca, este segundo examen para ser Chuunin está por comenzar!

**Continuará…**

-

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Antes que nada, lamento mucho el retraso, pero avisé que me iba a una fiesta de Halloween y fue un fin de semana, y con mis tiempos, yo solamente escribo los findes, así que me fue imposible tener el cap para la semana pasada. Pero aquí está, así que no me gimoteen ¬¬

Debo decir… ¡es un poco difícil escribir a este Naruto! Creo que la mayoría estamos acostumbradas al tonto del manga XD Pero como Naruto es maduro y mucho más inteligente (porque tuvo alguien que explotó esa inteligencia!) me cuesta un poco hacerlo interactuar con los shinobis de Konoha. Esperanzadoramente, me quedó bien.

¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Por otro lado… ¡¡¡MAÑANA ES EL GRAN DÍA!!!

LOL.

Sí bien, esto emocionada, mañana subo el prólogo de mi nuevo fic. El x-over de HP y Twilight.

Espero verlas allá también.

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	26. Capítulo 24: Examen Chuunin 2da Parte

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo** **24: Examen Chuunin (Segunda Parte)**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Los tres Genin recorrieron bastante camino esa tarde, sólo se detuvieron dos veces, en ambas, porque fueron atacados. La primera vez fue un insecto gigante; el cual Naruto se preguntó si no era uno mágico, porque que él supiera, los insectos Muggles no eran tan grandes, la segunda vez fue por un equipo o más bien un integrante, Sasuke lo detectó y lo redujo, quisieron encontrar al resto del equipo, pero fue en vano.

-¿Qué tal si nos reclinamos para la noche? –preguntó Naruto, acariciando su estómago, después de un ruido particularmente sonoro que había dejado.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura estaba más que contenta en convenir.

-Debemos buscar un árbol bastante grande y preferentemente que tenga un hueco, para poder poner los sacos de dormir dentro –afirmó Sasuke, ya mirando para todos lados.

-No creo que eso sea muy necesario –murmuró Naruto, sacándose su mochila de viaje y poniéndola en el piso, para luego rebuscar dentro-. No se imaginan los montones de cosas que mi papá me obligó a traer, pero entre tanta porquería, hay algo útil.

Sus otros compañeros de equipo se inclinaron con curiosidad para ver lo que sacaba y después le dieron una mirada escéptica, al ver que era un simple pedazo de tela pequeña.

-No todo es lo que parece –sonrió, antes de sacar su varita y murmurar un encanto-. ¡Taran~! Hogar dulce hogar.

Ante los ojos incrédulos del moreno y la pelirosada una carpa de tamaño modesto se materializó delante de sus ojos. Después, su compañero murmuró otro hechizo y la carpa se volvió invisible. Naruto hizo muecas y entró, gritándoles a ellos dos que hicieran lo mismo. Compartieron una mirada y después Sasuke se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que la magia de Naruto probaba ser de buena ayuda.

Sakura jadeó con sorpresa al ver lo que había congelado a su ídolo segundos antes. No, esa no era una carpa normal para nada. Tenía un techo, donde colgaba una araña de luz de aspecto costoso, el piso era alfombrado, había un sillón doble y dos más pequeños, con una butaca en el medio. Al costado derecho parecía haber una cocinita pequeña y cerca de allí, una mesa con tres sillas. Pero lo que la hizo casi llorar fue ver dos camas de aspecto blando, que te invitaban a dormir en ella, aunque ella no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta donde Naruto acababa de entrar, si no se equivocaba, ese era un baño. ¡Un baño!

-¿C-Cómo? –comenzó a balbucear la pelirosada, cuando su compañero de equipo salió.

Naruto hizo muecas.

-Magia. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pueden turnarse para tomar un baño si quieren, mientras tanto yo voy a ver qué puso mi papá en las alacenas para comer.

Sakura chilló y ni siquiera le importó la opinión del que decía estar enamorada y entró al baño.

-Todavía tenemos que montar guardia, Naruto –dijo Sasuke, entrando a la cocina-. Tu carpa podrá ser invisible, pero allá afuera hay Genins que podrán detectarla o verla si activan su bloodline, como los Hyuuga.

-Ya sé –suspiró-. Pero al menos vamos a darnos un baño, relajarnos un poco, comer y después decidimos quién toma el primer turno.

Sasuke no pudo luchar contra eso, había perdido la expectativa de tener un baño en ese bosque durante los cinco días, pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad, no iba a decir que no.

Al parecer, ser un ninja común y corriente, junto a Black Naruto, era imposible.

-

-

Al día siguiente, Sakura, quien fue la última en el turno de vigilancia, se encargó de despertar a sus compañeros de equipo. Así pues, después de un buen desayuno, Naruto encogió la carpa y volvió a meterla en su mochila. Emprendieron la marcha, decididos a encontrar hoy el pergamino que les faltaba.

-Uh, ustedes sigan, yo tengo algo que hacer –masculló Naruto.

-No podemos separarnos –dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, tengo una necesidad fisiológica rápida –Miró a Sakura y se ruborizó. –Así que o esperan o avanzan, lo haré rápido.

-Espera, inventemos una contraseña, después de lo de ayer, no me quiero arriesgar –dijo Sasuke-. ¿Qué les parece esto…?

Naruto pestañeó, después de que Sasuke terminó el largo poema o lo que sea.

-No soy bueno para recordar cosas, mucho menos si están en japonés. ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos por un hechizo que me hayan visto hacer? No creo que nadie lo sepa por aquí.

-¿Cuál?

-_Wingardium Leviosa_.

El grupo se separó, mientras Naruto iba a orinar, Sakura y Sasuke siguieron un trecho más, hasta que el enemigo que los tenía acechado vio su oportunidad para atacar.

Naruto por otro lado, suspiró sonoramente cuando su vejiga estuvo vacía, por ese mismo alivio que sintió, nunca notó la serpiente gigante que asomó sobre él y lo tragó de un solo bocado. El pánico comenzó a instalarse en su mente en el segundo que se sintió tragado, no podía moverse, sus brazos estaban en un ángulo extraño, por lo que no podía hacer ningún sello para un Jutsu, ni usar su varita.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Ayuda! ¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo morir aquí!_ Pensó aterrado. _Ok, piensa, Naruto, piensa. Papá Severus siempre dice que no hay que perder la cabeza en un momento de vida o muerte, hay que relajarse, porque mantener la cabeza clara puede ser crucial en estos momentos._

Pasó un par de segundos y el ácido dentro de la garganta de la serpiente comenzaba a irritarle la piel.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡No se me ocurre nada!_

El pánico no le dejaba respirar, hasta que algo, en el rincón de su mente, le dio un tirón. Aquel portón que estaba rodeado de plantas muertas brilló como si se prendiera una lamparita arriba de él.

_¡El zorro!_

Naruto abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo oscuro, hasta que llegó a las verjas de oro.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Zorro perezoso!

El Bijuu abrió un ojo con _pereza_ y bufó.

-**Bien, hay una primera vez para todo. Has venido a mí por voluntad propia, ¿a qué debo este "honor"?**

-¡Que honor ni que nada! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estamos por morir absorbidos por los jugos gástricos de una serpiente!

Kyuubi se irguió en su jaula y miró a sus alrededores. Fulminó al niño con la mirada.

-**¡Maldito niño! ¿Cómo haces para meterte en este tipo de situaciones?**

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Mi cuerpo no puede moverse y no sé cómo salir! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-**¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?**

-Porque Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que si yo muero, tú te vienes conmigo –dijo con desprecio, cruzándose de brazos en desafío.

Kyuubi apretó su mandíbula, sabiendo que no tenía argumentos ante esa realidad.

-**Bueno mocoso, pero aprieta los dientes, porque esto va a doler.**

De hecho, _dolió_. Él no se contuvo de gritar, porque todo su cuerpo quemaba, era como si la sangre en sus venas hirviera. Su cuerpo se rodeaba de chakra rojo, era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba este chakra demoníaco y después del tratamiento que había recibido como niño, que tanto chakra sea bombeado por sus venas le causaba un dolor increíble. Era como si su magia y el chakra lucharan por dominar en el cuerpo, pero eventual, el del demonio era demasiado poderoso y terminó ganando.

El cuello de la serpiente se rasgó en un lugar, Naruto lo había hecho con sus uñas, porque con el chakra del Kyuubi dominando su cuerpo, éste había hecho que sus uñas y dientes se alargaran, las barbas en sus mejillas se pronunciaran y sus ojos cambiaran a un color rojo, con las pupilas rasgadas como las de un gato.

Después de salir, el Genin remató a la serpiente, cortándola en pedazos con su kunai.

-Puedes retirarte –gruñó Naruto, con una voz gutural.

-**No, no voy a hacerlo** –contestó el zorro en su mente-. **Detecto un enemigo y creo que todavía puedes necesitarme.**

Naruto gruñó, pero no era momento de discutir con la bola de pelos que vivía en su estómago. La serpiente que lo había tragado le dio mala espina, habiendo crecido con cuentos de Lord Voldemort, Naruto sabía que las serpientes eran de mal augurio. Partió a toda velocidad hasta donde escuchó la conmoción que estaba causando la lucha de sus compañeros. Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Sasuke sea atacado.

-¡Gah! Odio a las serpientes –se quejó el rubio, sacando un par de kunais, para atacar al enemigo.

-¡Este tipo no es cualquier cosa, Naruto! ¡No podemos contra él!

Naruto se paró al lado de Sasuke y miró fijamente el hombre frente a ellos. Su cuerpo se llenó de pavor al ver una semejanza a los cuentos de su familia sobre la cara serpentina que tenía el mago Tenebroso que mató a la tía Lily. Pero su padre siempre le dijo que no había que temerle a un hombre, que había que luchar hasta el último suspiro y no dejarse vencer.

-Tú no eres Genin.

Orochimaru sonrió.

-De hecho, no lo soy. He venido aquí por algo, pero no esperaba encontrarme contigo, niño. Esas marcas, ese pelo y esos ojos. ¿Eres quien creo que eres?

-Si te refieres a si tengo alguien viviendo en mi estómago, sí, soy ese niño.

-Mmmhhh. –Se pasó su lengua larga por la cara, haciendo que Naruto haga una mueca de asco. –Te creía muerto.

-Fui adoptado –El niño no trataba de tener una charla amena, sino que lo distraía mientras él sacaba su espejo de dos vías de su bolsillo, si algo le había metido Severus en la cabeza era que si se encontraba con alguien más fuerte que él, pidiera ayuda. En un movimiento rápido, sacó el espejo y gritó en inglés: -"¡Quiero ver a Sirius Black!

Orochimaru angostó sus ojos y atacó.

-

-

Sirius suspiró y miró por la ventana, su mirada no salía del Bosque de la Muerte. Hoy era el segundo día que su hijo estaba allí dentro y algo en su tripa le decía que allí pasaba algo. Sus presentimientos parecieron volverse realidad cuando el espejo en su bolsillo se calentó y escuchó la voz frenética de su hijo.

Sacó el espejo y se aterró al no ver la cara de su hijo, sino unas hojas, el tronco de un árbol, pero lo que más lo asustó fue ver una mancha roja en el borde del espejo.

-¡Naruto! –gritó, pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡¡¡Naruto cuidado!!! –escuchó el mago que la voz de Sakura gritaba.

No esperó más y se transformó en Padfoot, antes de salir pitando hacia el bosque.

**-**

***Bosque de la muerte***

-

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor y abrió los ojos para ver a Sasuke parado frente a él, atajando a la serpiente que lo atacó hace nada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el brillo de placer que había en los ojos del hombre espeluznante.

-El Sharingan –siseó con placer enfermo-. Finalmente.

Y era verdad. Al ver que la serpiente iba a hacerle un daño grave a su compañero de equipo o inclusive algo peor, Sasuke se aterró al mismo tiempo que sus ojos ardieron y vio como todo se movía a cámara lenta. Sin dudarlo, sacó un par de kunais y paró la trayectoria de la Hebi gigante, no notando que sus ojos cambiaron, que su bloodline había sido activado, mucho al placer de su enemigo.

-Maldición, Naruto, necesito algo de ayuda aquí –masculló Sasuke.

-¡Sí, claro!

El chakra del zorro todavía estaba presente en su cuerpo, así que Naruto lo usó para impulsarse y darle aunque sea un puñetazo a este hombre serpiente. No sabía dónde se había perdido su espejo, pero estaba seguro que su papá había tomado la indirecta y si no advirtió a las autoridades del examen de esto, probablemente él ya estaba en camino. Su padre sabrá qué hacer con esta serpiente rastrera.

Pero ninguno de los tres contó con el as que Orochimaru tenía bajo la manga, en el momento que se separaron para atacar de varios ángulos, la cabeza del hombre se separó de su cuerpo y fue directo hacia Sasuke. Lo mordió y el chico comenzó a gritar en el segundo siguiente.

Aterrado, Naruto corrió hacia su compañero y lo detuvo antes de que caiga al piso. Sasuke comenzó a gritar como si estuviera bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_ y los ojos azules notaron las marcas negras que comenzaron a formarse en el lugar de la mordida. Naruto soltó el cuerpo de Sasuke, se alejó y se congeló.

_Oh, no, no, no, no. Eso parece… parece… la marca._

No era la primera vez que veía algo así. Él lo recordaba muy bien, aquella vez que supo del pasado de quien hoy es su papá.

-

_Naruto estaba en la casa del amante de su papá, mirando como éste preparaba algunas pociones. Era un día caluroso, tanto que los hechizos en el sótano de Snape no podía__n mantenerlo lo suficientemente fresco. Fue por el calor aberrante, que Severus se permitió remangarse las mangas de su camisa, dejando libre sus antebrazos._

Lo cual demostró ser un error, porque gracias a eso, el niño que estaba con él pudo ver algo que hubiese querido ocultarle toda su vida.

-¿Qué es eso, Sev? –preguntó Naruto, inclinándose contra la mesa, para ver mejor la marca en el brazo del hombre.

Severus se congeló y después se apresuró a bajar la manga de su camisa.

-Nada, no preguntes –gruñó.

El rubito mordió su labio inferior y después hizo un puchero. Era la primera vez que Sev le hablaba con tanta rudeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es eso que los Muggles se hacen en la piel? ¿Un tatuje? –Severus le dio una mirada dura, advirtiéndole que no empujara su suerte, pero él no era un Black para nada. -¿Sev?

-¿Quieres saber qué es? –suspiró-. Es la marca de mi vergüenza, lo que me señala como algo odiado por la sociedad mágica, como algo marcado y lo que me recuerda todo los días que mi vida no me pertenece a mí, sino al hombre que me hizo este _tatuaje_.

Naruto volvió a morder su labio inferior. Sev habló con tanta amargura que le dieron ganas de llorar.

-No entiendo, si no te gusta, ¿Por qué no te lo sacas?

-Porque este tatuaje estará allí a no ser que mi antiguo amo me lo saque o yo muera, así pues… no hay modo de que desaparezca. –Se levantó la manga y Naruto pudo ver la forma del tatuaje negro. Un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. –Pero es bueno que esté allí, porque me mostrará siempre mis errores, no me hará olvidar que cometí un error grave, un error por el que siempre me voy a arrepentir. Está también allí para demostrar cuanta oscuridad hay en mi corazón.

-Tú no tienes oscuridad en tu corazón, Sev.

Severus le dio una sonrisa triste.

_-Tú me tienes demasiada estima, Naruto. Tú no sabes las cosas que hice y sólo por ser portador de este tatuaje._

-

La memoria se descoloró de su mente, cuando escuchó los gritos aterrados de Sakura. Desde que aprendió qué era esa marca y las mismas que él tenía en sus mejillas, Naruto odió todo tatuaje, sea el que sea. Porque a su ver, un tatuaje o marca de esa forma demostraba que la persona, a pesar de que pareciera bueno, tenía algo oscuro en su mente o cuerpo. Y ahora Sasuke tenía uno, Naruto no sabía qué pensar.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Reacciona!

Naruto volvió a la realidad, sólo para ver a Sakura abrazar el cuerpo desmayado de su compañero de equipo y al Sannin de la serpiente desaparecido.

-Se ha ido –dijo ella con un hilo de voz-. Pero dijo que Sasuke lo buscaría, porque querrá su poder.

Los ojos azules endurecieron. Esto le sonaba demasiado a la historia de su mundo. Un hombre malvado y poderoso, que marcaba a sus vasallos, con promesas de darles poder.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñó Naruto, golpeando la tierra con su puño.

-Sasuke está ardiendo, Naruto. Necesitamos bajarle la fiebre.

El rubio suspiró y asintió, su bolso de viaje lo había perdido en el estómago de la serpiente, así que la carpa se perdió, al menos su varita seguía en su compartimiento, agradecía a Merlín que este sea de cuero de dragón, o sea, prácticamente indestructible.

-Perdí la carpa, pero creo que puedo hacer un fuego con mi varita y transfigurar algunos troncos en almohadillas.

-De acuerdo, gracias –susurró, levantándose, pero Sasuke era muy pesado para ella.

-Yo lo haré, ve a buscar algunas ramas secas.

Naruto sacó su varita y la apuntó a un par de troncos que había cerca de él pero nada pasó. Pestañeó varias veces y volvió a intentarlo. Aterrado, miró su varita, la cual estaba intacta. Cuando escuchó una risa macabra en su mente, supo lo que pasaba.

-**Todavía estoy aquí** –gruñó el zorro.

-Entonces es hora de que cierre el portón de mi mente –masculló Naruto, concentrándose en su Oclumancia.

-**Tsk, haz lo que quieras, mocoso.**

Cuando la presencia del zorro desapareció de su mente, así también lo hizo el chakra rojo, el cual era el que estaba interfiriendo con el uso de su magia. _Zorro maldito._ Una vez que todo el chakra rojo se fue, Naruto sí fue capaz de hacer transfiguración, aunque le costó bastante, puesto que estaba muy cansado.

Cuando Sakura regresó, Naruto se cargó a Sasuke en la espalda y buscaron refugio entre unas ramas sobresalidas de un árbol. Allí acomodaron las almohadillas lo mejor que pudieron y se sentaron. Sakura se encargó de tratar al Uchiha, mientras Naruto sacaba algunas ranas de chocolate de su bolsillo. No tenían nada mejor que comer y además, el chocolate les levantaría un poco el ánimo a la vez que les daba energía.

-Tu… ¿llamaste a tu papá, cierto? –dijo Sakura, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, estoy seguro que vendrá pronto, si es que escuchó algo de la conmoción –Miró para todos lados. –Debería buscar mi espejo. ¿Me esperas, Sakura?

-Seguro. –Asintió. -¿Wingardium Leviosa?

Naruto sonrió.

-Wingardium Leviosa. –Se levantó, sacando el polvo de sus pantalones con una mano-. ¿Ese hombre se hizo pasar por mí?

-Sí, supo el nombre del hechizo, pero dijo que servía para levitar cualquier cosa, pero yo recordé que tú nos dijiste que era sólo para objetos inanimados, no cuerpos humanos.

-Cierto –rió-. Merlín, me recuerdas a Hermione. Enseguida vengo~

Naruto caminó hacia donde estaban los árboles caídos después de la batalla con el hombre serpiente. Él suspiró. Cierto, había tenido algo de acción en su primer año de Hogwarts tal y como había querido, se deprimió un poco cuando supo que tenía que venir a Konoha, pensando que se iba a aburrir. Pero aquí estaba, acababa de tener una batalla con un ninja del nivel de Jiraiya-sensei y Sasuke terminó con una marca en el cuello que le recordaba la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de su papá.

Lanzó otro suspiro, antes de comenzar a buscar. _Maldición, ahora me hubiese servido el hechizo __**Accio**__, pero Sev insistió en que era demasiado avanzado para mí._ Hizo un puchero. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, los magos eran un tanto perezosos. Él incluido. Se paró en medio del lugar y giró sobre su eje, esperando que sus ojos entrenados captaran algo. ¡Allá! Cerca del cadáver de una de las serpientes de ese hombre algo brilló, así que se apresuró a mirar.

-¡Mi espejo! –hizo muecas, mientras se agachaba para agarrarlo. Justo en el momento que se disponía a contactar con su papá, el grito de dolor de Sakura lo distrajo. -¡Maldición! ¿No vamos a poder descansar nunca?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba el campamento que habían armado antes y jadeó al ver que su compañera estaba siendo atacada por tres Genin del Sonido.

-¡Naruto! –Sakura fue la primera en verlo. -¡Quieren a Sasuke!

El rubio gruñó y pegó un salto impresionante desde la rama del árbol donde estaba, hasta ubicarse frente a Sakura, con un kunai en su mano. El que tenía pelos de punta lo atacó, mientras que la muchacha se hacía cargo de Sakura. El tercero, que tenía prácticamente toda la cabeza vendada, comenzó a avanzar hasta Sasuke, mucho a la impotencia de los otros dos.

El tercer ninja se preparó para hacer un Jutsu, sin embargo, nunca pudo terminarlo, puesto que de la nada apareció un perro negro gigante y clavó sus mandíbulas en el antebrazo que tenía al alcance. El grito de dolor del muchacho atrajo la atención de los otros cuatro y los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

-¡¡¡Padfoot!!! –chilló con alivio, antes de dejar a su oponente y correr hasta donde estaba el perro. Lo abrazó con fuerzas-. ¡Papá, por lo que más quieras, no te transformes! –susurró furiosamente-. Estos son Genins de verdad y si los examinadores se enteran de que tuvimos ayuda, nos descalificarán. –Padfoot gruñó. –Lo sé, pero después te explico por qué te llamé.

Padfoot ladró, meneando su cola a velocidades increíbles, antes de lamer la cara de Naruto, asintiendo. Después se dio vuelta y gruñó al enemigo, mientras todos los pelos de su lomo se paraban.

Así pues, los dos miembros conscientes del equipo 7, más un perro desconocido comenzaron a luchar contra los Genin del Sonido. La batalla comenzó a ser algo feroz, porque los tres Genin tenían Jutsus a los cuales Naruto nunca se había enfrentado, ni mucho menos Sakura. Pero Sirius, en su forma de perro, no tenía miedo de nada, después de todo, él fue auror en las épocas más oscuras del Mundo Mágico. Así que él atacaba a algunos de los ninjas al azar y alentaba a la pelirosada y su hijo a que no se detuvieran.

El alivio llegó junto con la inesperada ayuda del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Ellos habían estado espiando, estuvieron a punto de intervenir antes, pero en ese momento apareció el perro, que nadie sabía de dónde salió, pero parecía ser mascota de Naruto. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas se ponían feas otra vez, así que Ino fue la primera en decir basta y fue a ayudar. Seis contra tres superó las fuerzas escasas que ya les quedaban a los Genin del Sonido, así que terminaron de rendirse.

-Nos han vencido –dijo el que parecía ser el líder-. Así que les dejo nuestro pergamino. –Se lo enseñó y lo dejó en el piso. –Sin embargo, cuídense, porque vinimos aquí con una misión y parece que tendremos que irnos antes de que se complete, pero creo que se lo dejaremos en sus manos.

Sorprendidos por esas palabras, los Genin más el perro miraron hacia donde estaban los ojos del muchacho y jadearon al ver a Sasuke rodeado por un aura negra, mientras que las marcas en su cuello parecían extenderse como raíces por todo su cuerpo.

De repente, los ojos se Sasuke se abrieron y ese fue el momento en que los Genin de Sonido aprovecharon para irse. El Uchiha se levantó de a poco y había una sonrisa llena de malicia en su cara.

-¿Por qué huyen? –siseó, haciendo que Naruto y Sirius se estremecieran-. ¿Tenían miedo de mí?

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? –susurró Sakura, caminando insegura hasta su compañero de equipo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso, Sakura? –preguntó, angostando sus ojos en las heridas de la chica.

-E-E-Eh…

-Eso no importa, Sasuke –intercedió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. Padfoot se paró tenso a su lado-. Lo importante es que se han ido y tenemos de nuevo un pergamino.

-¿Y los vamos a dejar así como así? –silbó venenoso-. Necesitamos vengarnos por lo que han hecho a Sakura, a ti.

Naruto se tensó. A su lado Padfoot lloriqueó y empujó con su nariz el compartimiento de la varita de su hijo. El rubio asintió y caminó hasta donde estaba el pergamino, se agachó lentamente a agarrarlo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba disimuladamente su varita. Se dio vuelta, embolsó el pergamino, pero su varita estaba en su mano. Tensa, lista para cualquier cosa.

-Nos vengaremos en la próxima ronda del examen, no tiene sentido perder energías ahora.

-Eres un cobarde –dijo con desprecio, con las marcas negras extendiéndose más por su cuerpo-. Siempre lo supe, pero ahora lo compruebo. Si tú no quieres ir tras ellos, me iré solo.

Después de decir eso, Sasuke saltó, no haciendo caso de los gritos de Sakura. Naruto suspiró cuando el Genin pasó a su lado y compartió una mirada con el perro. Padfoot lloriqueó y volvió a señalar su varita. El niño asintió.

_-¡Desmaius!_

Sasuke cayó al piso, como una bolsa de papa, cuando el encanto tocó su cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto, ¿qué le has hecho?! –chilló Sakura.

-Evité que haga una locura –dijo con desprecio, fulminándola con la mirada, al notar el tono reprobatorio de la niña.

Sakura se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, después de recibir esa mirada.

-Gracias, equipo 9 –dijo Naruto, mientras levantaba a su compañero díscolo en sus espaldas-. Sin ustedes no habríamos podido ganar.

-No hay de qué –dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguno de los tres notó los ojos Byakugan que los vigilaban.

**Continuará…**

-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como casi nunca, tuve terminado este capítulo mucho antes de lo esperado para mí, puesto que esta parte la tengo planeada en mi cabeza, así que todo salió fácilmente.

¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a una escritora que publica sus fanfics? ¡No tener internet en casa por una semana, por supuesto!

Estuve tan irritada toda esta semana. El sábado anterior al que pasó, hubo una tormenta con mucho viento, lo que terminó por dañar el cable del teléfono, por consiguiente, no tuve internet. Además, los malditos de la compañía telefónica se tomaron su precioso tiempo en venir a solucionarnos el problema ¬¬

¿Y por qué no fui a otro lado? Porque mi querido hermano es un vicioso que juega un juego tonto en red las 24 horas del día y no me siento cómoda para actualizar en un cyber. Sepan entender que publico mis drabbles en tres páginas diferentes y los fics en dos, la verdad es que eso prefiero hacerlo en casa.

No prometo que esto no vuelva a pasar otra vez, porque como ya les dije hace mucho, si la vida real interfiere, yo no pueda hacer nada.

La vida real puede ser una perra a veces…

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	27. Capítulo 25: Examen Chuunin 3era Parte

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo** **25: Examen Chuunin (Tercera Parte)**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

Sasuke despertó tres horas después de recibir el hechizo de su compañero de equipo, ni Sakura ni Naruto supieron si sentirse revelados o horrorizados de que él recordaba muy poco de su actitud anterior. Él recordaba sentir mucho dolor y luego un deseo intenso de matar a alguien, pero nunca recordó el episodio donde insultó al rubio, ni como éste usó su varita en contra suyo. Pero Naruto no olvidaría, ya se iba a vengar del bastardo, nadie lo llamaba cobarde. ¡A él! ¡Un Gryffindor!

El Uchiha también recordó el despertar de su **Sharingan** y cuando lo hizo, Naruto y Sakura pudieron ver por primera vez una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirosada casi se convierte en un charco de baba al ver a su amor sonriente y Naruto comprobó que Sasuke era capaz de hacer otra expresión que no sea un ceño fruncido.

-Así pues, ¿Qué hay con el perro? –preguntó Sasuke, de su lugar al lado del fuego que habían hecho para la noche.

Sirius sacó su lengua y comenzó a menear la cola cuando todos los ojos se posaron en él, haciendo el perfecto acto de un perro emocionado.

-Er… él es mi… um… mascota –mintió Naruto, no seguro de qué decir. Ellos eran sus compañeros de equipo y probablemente podría decirles que éste era su papá, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo mientras todavía estuvieran en el examen.

-¿Tu mascota? –Sakura frunció el ceño. –Pero no recuerdo ver una cuando estuvimos en tu casa. –Su ceño se profundizó. -¿Y no llamaste a tu papá por el espejo? ¡Nunca vino!

_¡Oh, mierda!_ Naruto compartió una mirada con su perro y en los ojos grises de Padfoot vio su respuesta. _¡Miente otra vez! _Le decía su papá.

-Uh, bien… ustedes nunca vieron a Padfoot porque él es un espíritu libre y casi nunca está en la casa. Y creo que mi papá pensó mejor las cosas cuando lo llamé, ¿no entiendes?, si él venía a ayudarnos, probablemente nos descalificarían, por eso creo que mandó a mi perro, porque él es muy sobreprotector de mí y en ningún lado de las reglas para este examen dice que no podemos recibir ayuda de animales.

Sus dos compañeros dejaron salir un "Oh~" de comprensión y dejaron el tema. Naruto suspiró aliviado. Oh, su papá Severus sería tan orgulloso de él. Sus mentiras astutas, dignas de un Slytherin, le habían salvado el pellejo a él y a su padre esta vez.

Tres días más tarde, encontraron un arroyo y Naruto fue el encargado de pescar algo para el almuerzo, mientras Sasuke iba por agua y Sakura hacía el fuego. Padfoot, que se había quedado con ellos (después del peligro en el que estuvo su bebé, no lo iba a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra), y en estos momentos correteaba a las aves que bajaban a beber del arroyo.

-Ey. –Naruto frunció el ceño en dirección del perro. –Deja en paz a esas pobres aves, si las sigues fastidiando, no te doy de comer nada.

Padfoot gimoteó un poco y después salió del arroyo, para ir a pararse junto al fuego. Miró a Sakura con interés, mientras ella miraba casi obsesivamente el pergamino que estaba en su mano.

-Ya llevamos cuatro días de cinco y todavía no hemos encontrado el otro –suspiró ella-. ¿Crees que lo lograremos antes de que termine este segundo período? –le preguntó a Naruto que venía hacia ella con un par de pescados en las manos.

-Tsk, ¡claro que sí! ¡Ni lo dudes! ¡Soy un Gryffindor y los Gryffindors no nos rendimos hasta el último minuto!

Padfoot ladró su asentimiento.

-Me gustaría tener tu confianza, Naruto –volvió a suspirar ella.

-No se trata de confianza o no –dijo Sasuke, que llegó con el agua-. Tenemos la fuerza necesaria como para obtener el pergamino que nos falta. Así que comamos bien y hoy no vamos a parar hasta la noche. Encontraremos todos los equipos posibles, los atacaremos y veremos si encontramos el pergamino que nos falta.

Naruto y Sakura asintieron, mientras Padfoot miraba intensamente los pescados que se estaban cocinando. ¡Tenía hambre!

-

-

La tarde casi noche llegó y ellos sólo encontraron otro equipo Genin, que resultó tener el mismo pergamino que ellos, así que su ataque fue en vano. Estaban sucios, decaídos y cansados, por eso no notaron una persona que se les acercó desde arriba de un árbol. Sasuke fue quien se tensó y sacó un kunai, alertando al resto del equipo.

-Tranquilos, soy yo, Kabuto –dijo el Genin de pelo blanco, saltando del árbol y sonriéndoles agradablemente-. No voy a atacarlos, somos de la misma aldea, después de todo y espero que hagan igual.

Los tres niños se relajaron un poco, pero todos los pelos del lomo de Padfoot se erizaron y le gruñó el hombre, mostrando sus dientes. _¡Este hombre huele a serpiente! ¡Y eso es muy malo en mis libros!_

-Ey, calma. –Naruto puso una mano en su perro y comenzó a acariciarlo. –Conocemos a Kabuto de antes, no hay nada malo.

Sirius volvió a gruñir, pero se calmó un poco. Este tipo no le gustaba nada, así que lo iba a mantener vigilado. ¡Vigilancia constante! Merlín sabía que su profesor Moody de la Academia de Aurores le había metido eso en la cabeza como un lema.

Así pues, el equipo 7 más Kabuto y el perro, comenzaron su viaje hacia la Torre. Durante el resto del viaje, Sirius supo que su sensación sobre este tipo no era en vano, él era demasiado amable con ellos y parecía tener un especial interés en Sasuke. Sin embargo, Sirius dudó un poco en el momento que fueron atacados por un equipo de la Niebla, porque Kabuto ayudó a su hijo en un momento crucial, mientras él mordía el trasero de uno de los Genin y descuidó por un momento a su bebé. Si no hubiese sido por la sonrisa falsa que le dio a Naruto, Sirius se había tragado su cuento. Ninguno de los otros Genin lo notó, por supuesto, él era demasiado bueno, pero los años de experiencia hicieron que Black reconozca a un posible enemigo. Y después de vivir tanto tiempo en pareja con Severus Snape, él sabía todo sobre sonrisas frías, sarcásticas y verdaderas.

Este hombre se traía algo entre manos e iba a arder Troya si es que sus planes tenían que ver con su hijo.

-Aquí nos separamos –dijo Kabuto, acomodándose sus lentes. Los cinco estaban ya frente a la Torre-. Me alegro habérmelos encontrado por el camino, no creo que yo solo habría podido contra todos esos enemigos.

Padfoot resopló, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¡En cualquier momento, Kabuto! ¡Espero verte en las finales! –exclamó Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Él se había ganado su corazón cuando lo salvó en el bosque. El animago rodó los ojos, su hijo era demasiado confianzudo de vez en cuando y después Severus se preguntaba por qué él no fue a parar a Slytherin.

Se separaron y el equipo 7 abrió la puerta que les tocaba. Una vez adentro, mientras ellos trataban de descifrar el contenido de los pergaminos, Sirius comenzó a oler la sala. Había algo raro allí, como una magia, pero no enteramente. _¿Un Jutsu?_ Saltó cuando los niños dejaron salir un grito y arrojaron los pergaminos al piso. Su pelo negro se erizó cuando comenzó a salir humo del papel, pero después relajó al ver que sólo era un hombre.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –exclamaron Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad. Este hombre era quien había sido invitado de improvisto en su pasado cumpleaños, aunque no sabía mucho de él.

-Hola, chicos, llegaron justo a tiempo –les dio una sonrisa amable-. Pedí especialmente el recibirlos, me asusté un poco cuando me di cuenta que se iba la hora y no llegaban.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas, Iruka-san –respondió Naruto.

Los ojos chocolates del sensei se posaron en él y, por un momento, una mirada extraña pasó por ellos. Padfoot gruñó, asustando al profesor. Él conocía esa mirada, era la que algunos aldeanos de Konoha le habían dado a su bebé en las calles. Iruka pestañeó varias veces y luego se ruborizó vergonzosamente, porque de algún modo había entendido la reprimenda del perro en ese gruñido.

-Ah, hola Naruto-kun. ¿Te gustó el libro que te regalé? –preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Hai! ¡Me lo leí en tres días! –exclamó con pose arrogante-. Estaba un poco curioso por la historia de Konoha, así que eso me simplificó mucho.

Iruka rió quedamente.

-Me alegro haber servido de algo. Veo que tu sensei tenía razón, eres muy aplicado.

Él habló con Kakashi sobre Naruto, porque como todo aldeano de Konoha, estaba preocupado por cómo fue criado el jinchuuriki. El Jounin le había dicho que no temiera nada, él era un niño vital, alegre y con modales impecables, no era el demonio sanguinario que todos querían creer. Era un niño normal, si es que era normal tener encerrado a un demonio en su estómago, claro está.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –Frunció el ceño. –Debe tener cuidado con él, porque es pervertido.

-No te preocupes, ya todos sabemos cómo es ese Jounin –gruñó Iruka. Siempre que se lo encontraba, él tenía que recordarle no leer esos libros pornográficos en plena calle.

-Así pues, sensei. ¿Por qué está usted aquí? –preguntó Sasuke, queriendo ir al punto.

Iruka entró en su modo de profesor y les explicó el motivo de ese segundo examen y algo de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Les dio su enhorabuena y los dejó salir.

-Por cierto, Naruto. ¿Y el perro? –Preguntó Iruka, con las manos juntas para hacer el sello de transportación-. En tus papeles de inscripción no decía que tenías un compañero canino.

-Er… es mi mascota –mintió de nuevo-. Como le dije, tuvimos ciertos problemas y él vino en mi ayuda. Ahora no puedo decirle que se pegue la media vuelta y se vaya, temo que regrese solo. –Hizo un puchero. -¿No habrá problemas si nos acompaña hasta el final de día, cierto? Después de todo, está bien amaestrado y no va a interferir.

Padfoot le dio sus mejores ojos de perrito perdido al sensei.

-No creo que haya problemas –suspiró el sensei-. Si dices que no va a interferir…

-¡No lo hará! ¿Verdad, Paddy?

-¡Guau!

Después de despedirse de Iruka, el grupo fue hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda parte de este examen, no fueron prohibidos de tomar agua y comer algo antes de pasar allí, porque si bien llegaron con el tiempo justo, a todos se les permitía recuperarse un poco antes de pelear. Reconocieron a otros de los que estaban esperando, entre ellos el equipo 8 y 10. Luego pasaron a un salón grande, donde estaba la estatua de dos manos haciendo un sello y enfrente de ella vio al mismísimo Hokage rodeado de varios Jounin-sensei. Entre ellos pudieron reconocer a Kakashi quien levantó su única ceja visible al ver al perro gigante que los acompañaba.

Naruto sonrió vergonzosamente e hizo una seña para decirle que después le explicaba.

Anko comenzó a hablar inmediatamente y después le siguió el Hokage, quien les dio un largo discurso acerca de los motivos por los cuales se hacía en examen Chuunin. Intentaron ponerle miedos otra vez, por lo que Naruto resopló. Sin embargo, pudo notar la aprensión de Sakura y cómo ella miraba insegura al miembro más viejo del equipo. La verdad era, Sasuke también lo preocupaba, ese sello era diferente que el tatuaje de su papá o eso pensaba. Porque Severus nunca se dejó controlar por la oscuridad que despedía esa cosa, pero con el Uchiha las cosas parecían diferentes.

_Cuando todo esto termine, voy a escribirle una carta a mi papá para que me oriente en lo que debería hacer._

Volvió a escuchar lo que se decía justo al momento en que Kabuto decía que no continuaría con el examen.

-¿Qué? ¿Kabuto? ¿Por qué?

-Estos cinco días se llevaron todas mis fuerzas y no creo que pueda continuar ahora –dijo el shinobi, sonriéndole cansadamente.

Naruto hizo una cara triste, mientras Sirius gruñía. _Este retiro es demasiado conveniente._ Pensó, angostando su mirada en el Genin que se retiraba. _Definitivamente voy a tener un ojo en ese bastardo._

Así pues, ahora había que luchar para que de los veintiséis participantes que lograron atravesar el Bosque de la Muerte, sólo quedaran la mitad. Sasuke fue el primero en ser escogido para luchar contra otro Genin de Konoha, uno que era compañero de equipo con Kabuto. El final de la pelea fue bastante rápido y Sirius notó como su hijo se tensó a su lado, cuando vio que unas marcas extrañas comenzaban a expandirse por el cuerpo del Uchiha. Era lo mismo que había pasado en el bosque y él podía apostar sus patas delanteras a que tenía que ver con lo que había motivado a su hijo a que lo llamara.

-Un perro grande e inusual es usted, ¿no Padfoot-san? –susurró Kakashi cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño de una manera perruna, para que sólo el perro lo oyera. El animal hizo lo posible para parecer inocente-. Porque estoy seguro que a un Jounin como yo no se le iba a escapar que Naruto-kun tenía una mascota como usted.

Kakashi curvó su ojo en forma de U y Padfoot tragó saliva.

_Maldito, Hatake. No se le escapa nada. Pero no importa, no es mi culpa que ellos no tengan completa seguridad en su examen, Naruto no me dijo nada todavía, pero sé que me llamó porque había algo muy malo allí en ese Bosque._

Para desgracia y alegría de Naruto, él fue sorteado en segundo lugar para pelear contra el Inuzuka. (1) Todavía estaba algo cansado, pero no había de otra. El otro chico levantó sus cejas cuando notó por primera vez el perro que lo acompañaba.

-No sabía que peleabas con perros también –comentó.

-Na, no peleo con perros como tú, Padfoot está aquí porque es un chismoso y quiere ver cómo me va –mintió fácilmente. Wow, no sabía que se le daba tan bien la mentira.

El perrito de Kiba, Akamaru olfateó un poco y después le dio una mirada confundida al perro. Evidentemente, él olía la parte humana de Sirius.

-Vete arriba con Sakura, Padfoot. Naruto-sama va a pelear ahora y golpear el trasero de ese shinobi.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Kiba, mientras Padfoot resoplaba, pero se daba media vuelta para subir las escaleras. Esa confianza de Gryffindor iba a venir a golpearlo a _él_ en el trasero alguna vez.

-¿Así que vas a patear mi trasero, eh? –gruñó Kiba-. Quiero verte intentar.

-¡Ja! –rió Naruto, poniéndose en pose de batalla-. Te diré que de los tres que aprendimos con Jiraiya-sensei y Zabuza-sensei, yo era el mejor, ni mi hermano Haku, con su bloodline pudo nunca vencerme en una lucha.

-¡Pfff! –se burló el otro-. Pero tu hermanito de seguro es un niño mimado y delicado como tú, esto es una pelea en serio, Black. Te voy a demostrar cómo se hacen las cosas en el mundo del shinobi.

Y la batalla comenzó. Desde pequeño, Naruto había descubierto que era muy veloz, después de todo, de niño él odiaba bañarse, así que se había hecho perito en escapar todas las veces que su padre lo buscaba para el baño. Así que primero se ocupó de esquivar a Kiba. Jiraiya-sensei le había dicho que uno primero tenía que familiarizarse con el enemigo, conocer sus virtudes y debilidades, antes de atacar. Así pues, con sus ojos entrenados en notar cada pequeño detalle, Naruto pudo ver que los movimientos de Kiba eran toscos y se asemejaban a los de un perro. Él estaba familiarizado con ello, puesto que desde niño siempre jugó con Padfoot.

Aún así, se le complicaba el asunto, puesto que siempre jugó con él, nunca peleó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Era eso lo que te enseñaron tus profesores? ¿A escapar? –tentó Kiba.

Naruto frunció el ceño y gruñó antes de atacar. Severus estaría rodando sus ojos y resoplando si lo veía, puesto que había caído en la trampa demasiado fácil. Sin embargo, él ya tenía una estrategia en su mente, usando su velocidad asechó hacia Kiba, pero a último momento se detuvo, se agachó y lo barrió con una pierna. Sorprendido por el movimiento, Kiba tropezó y se cayó de culo al piso.

-No, _eso_ fue lo que me enseñaron mis sensei.

Un par de risas se escucharon en las tribunas y hasta el ladrido ¿divertido? de un perro. Decidido a hacerle pagar esa humillación, Kiba se levantó y agarró a su perrito. Probablemente era demasiado pronto para usar la carta de Akamaru, pero él, al igual que el rubio, era de corto temperamento y quería derrotarlo cuanto antes.

Naruto retrocedió al ver a dos Kiba idénticos y comenzó a pensar furiosamente en cómo resolver este nuevo problema.

-"Debes saber que en el mundo ninja van a ser pocas las veces que sólo te enfrentes a un shinobi en una lucha. Sería un golpe de suerte, en realidad, porque cuando se van en misiones, siempre se van de a grupos. Así pues este entrenamiento te servirá para prepararte ante un posible enfrentamiento contra más de un oponente."

La voz de Zabuza-sensei se apagó en su mente y el recuerdo de lucha contra Harry y Haku se hizo presente en su cabeza. Aquella vez habían sido sólo ellos dos, pero después se sumaron Lucas y Draco también. Entonces era hora de poner en práctica la técnica de su sensei. Formó los sellos necesarios y susurró:

-**Ninpou: Kirikakure no Jutsu**. (1)

Una niebla densa comenzó a formarse alrededor de Naruto y Kiba, sorprendiendo a los que estaban alrededor. Tal y como le enseñaron, Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró en seguir el chakra de Kiba. El de Akamaru fue el primero que encontró, puesto que como era un perro tenía más dificultad para desaparecerlo y era más salvaje.

_El perro primero._

Encontró a Akamaru y lo noqueó de un solo golpe, en vista que actuó rápido, una vez que la niebla los rodeó. Lo que no contó por supuesto, era con el olfato de los Inuzuka. No bien Akamaru estuvo fuera de juego Naruto recibió un golpe que lo empujó contra la pared, haciéndole gemir en dolor. Arriba, Padfoot se erizó.

-¡Ja! ¡Muy inteligente! Pero esta niebla no sirve de nada para alguien con mi olfato –dijo Kiba con desdén.

-Puede ser, pero ahora he logrado lo que quería. –Naruto sonrió y apuntó hacia donde estaba el perrito desmayado. Los ojos del Genin castaño se abrieron como platos. –Somos uno contra uno de nuevo.

Sacó un kunai y arremetió contra su rival. La niebla se disipó al momento en que Kiba y Naruto intercambiaban patadas, golpes de puño y choques de kunai. Después de casi cinco minutos sin parar, se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

_¡Mierda! No quería hacerlo ahora, pero no me queda de otra, voy a tener que usar mi As bajo la manga. ¡Gah! ¡Si no estuviera el Hokage aquí, usaría mi magia!_

-**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Kiba, una sapo que le triplicaba en tamaño se apareció frente a Naruto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio aplastado por el anfibio.

-Je, je, je –Naruto se apareció sonriente frente a él-. No trabajo perros como tú, pero mi sensei me enseñó a luchar con los sapos. Lo siento mucho. –Sacó un kunai y con el mango golpeó a Kiba en la cabeza. –Pero tú te quedas aquí.

Tuvo éxito en noquearlo, así que Naruto ordenó al sapo que desapareciera. Suspiró con cansancio y a medida que se levantaba, embolsó su kunai en el compartimiento que tenía en el muslo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el lugar.

-Cof, cof –tosió el Jounin Gekko Hayate, quien oficiaba de árbitro ese día-. Ganador: Black Naruto.

-¡¡¡Bravo!!! –chilló Sakura, saliendo de su estupor. ¡No sabía que su amigo tenía un contrato con los sapos!-. ¡Así se hace, Naruto!

El rubio rió vergonzoso y rascó su cabeza. Procedió a subir las escaleras y no bien estuvo arriba, Padfoot saltó en él y lo derribo al piso. Comenzó a ladrar y mover su cola a lo loco.

-Ay, para ya. –Hizo un gesto de asco al verse todo babeado.

Sirius no le hizo caso enseguida y le dio otro lengüetazo antes de separarse.

-No sabía que podías convocar sapos –dijo Kakashi, alcanzándole una mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Jiraiya me lo enseñó un par de meses antes de venir. –Se encogió de hombros. –Dijo que mi padre biológico también lo hacía, así que yo, como su alumno, también tenía que aprenderlo.

-¡No sabía que podías convocarlo! –exclamó Sakura, llegando a su lado-. ¡Eso nos hubiese ayudado un montón en el Bosque!

-Uh, bien. Ese es el sapo más grande que puedo convocar hasta ahora, no creí que pudiera hacer mucho contra esas serpientes enormes. –Miró a espaldas de la chica. -¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Enseguida, la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció y bajó su cabeza. Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tuve que hacer algo con la sorpresa que Sasuke recibió en el bosque –dijo Kakashi, dándole una mirada penetrante-. No te preocupes por él, está dormido en la enfermería.

El rubio asintió, pero después frunció el ceño.

-¡¿O sea que no vio mi pelea, sensei?! –chilló enfurruñado.

-Maa… maa… claro que sí. Dejé un **Kage Bushin** en mi lugar.

-¿Un qué?

-Más adelante te hablaré de ello, ahora presta atención a la siguiente pelea. –Kakashi sonrió curvando su ojo.

A su pelea le siguió el de Abumi Zaku contra Aburame Shino, en el cual el último usaba insectos como compañeros. ¡Ew~! Después vino el de ese tipo de la Arena y le siguieron Sakura y Yamanaka Ino.

-Oh~ pelea de gatos –susurró Naruto, sentándose cómodamente al lado de su papá perruno-. Ellas están enamoradas de Sasuke –comentó el rubio, cuando vio la mirada curiosa de su perro-. Así que esta pelea promete.

-Maa, Naruto. No digas eso, Sakura es tu compañera, ¿sabes?

-¡Bah! No sea hipócrita, sensei. Usted lee _novelas pervertidas_ en público, estoy seguro que va a disfrutar de esto más que yo.

Durante la pelea entera, Naruto hizo poco por ocultar su regocijo, ganándose miradas de reproche de algunos participantes, sobre todo el que tenía el traje verde enterizo, que miraba a Sakura como si fuera una Diosa caída del cielo. ¿Y qué pasaba con sus cejas? ¡Parecían vivas!

Al final, la pelea de las chicas terminó en empate, así que Naruto hizo lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento… el abucheó.

Las peleas que le siguieron fueron la de TenTen, una chica de Konoha, y la rubia de la arena. Shikamaru y una mujer que estaba muy buena le siguieron y la tercera pelea trajo un silencio tenso al lugar. La pelea era entra ambos chicos con el mismo apellido. ¿Hermanos? Eran bastante parecidos, sobre todo en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei? –Preguntó Naruto, mientras miraba como ambos iban al centro del lugar-. Tengo piel de gallina por la tensión que se respira.

-Bien, Naruto, tu no fuiste criado aquí, por eso no sabes. Verás, ellos son los Hyuuga y…

Naruto escuchó atento la historia de la familia y frunció el ceño en lo que oyó. Miró al chico, Neji, del cual podía ver prácticamente como el resentimiento salía de su cuerpo.

-Creo que entiendo –murmuró-. Es casi lo mismo que pasa con los sangres puras, el abuelo Abraxas me habló de ello. La abuela Walburga también. –Padfoot gruñó al escuchar ese nombre. –De hecho el único motivo por la que ella me acepta es porque a pesar que soy adoptado, sigo siendo el primogénito del único varón Black, o sea, el heredero. Si no fuera por ello, creo que ella me trataría con el mismo desdén que sufrió el padre de Neji cuando nació.

La pelea no duró mucho, porque si bien Hinata no era débil, carecía horriblemente de confianza en sí misma y sin confianza, uno no puede hacer nada. (3)

-Bah, quiero ver una pelea buena. Hasta ahora la única buena ha sido la del chico del insecto –se quejó Naruto.

Black tuvo lo que pidió con la pelea siguiente, puesto que Rock Lee y Gaara fueron los siguientes. Espectacular fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir, ni su pelea con Kiba fue tan magnífica como esta. La manera de controlar la arena del pelirrojo, junto con la velocidad del cejudo, eran increíbles. Hasta Sirius, que era un mago crecido que había visto mucho, tuvo que admitir que fue impresionado.

_Ese chico me da una mala sensación, sin embargo._ Pensó Naruto para sí, frotando su estómago. Su naturaleza fría, su crueldad y cara sin emociones le retorcían las tripas. Gaara le dio la misma mala sensación que le dio Ginny el año pasado, cuando fue poseída por el diario de Riddle. _¿Podría ser? ¿Hay algo oscuro dentro de este muchacho también?_

Pero las preguntas de Naruto no iban a ser respondidas en un largo tiempo, porque después de ese combate final, el Hokage anunció que tendrían un mes de plazo hasta la prueba final, en vista que se tenían que hacer varias preparaciones hasta entonces. Así pues, antes de retirarse, los hicieron escoger papeles para saber sus posiciones. Las cejas de Naruto se levantaron, a él le tocaba con Hyuuga Neji y a Sasuke contra ese Gaara.

-Parece que Sasuke me va a ayudar a saber cuál es el secreto de ese pelirrojo –murmuró para sí, mirando de reojo a su futuro rival.

Se reunió con Sakura y juntos salieron a las calles de Konoha.

-Maldición, estoy cansado –gruñó el Genin, estirando sus brazos-. Es bueno que tengamos este tiempo, quiero descansar un poco. Por cierto, ¿Adónde fue el sensei?

-Creo que fue a visitar a Sasuke a la enfermería –dijo Sakura, agachando la mirada.

-¡Anímate, Sakura! Voy a escribirle a mi papá para que me diga si hay algo que la magia puede hacer para esa cosa que tiene en el cuello.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Seguro, seguro –guiñó un ojo. _Tengo experiencias con tatuajes oscuros_. Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-Bien, bien, ya decía yo que ese pelo amarillo no es común ni en un lugar como este y mucho menos un _perro pulgoso_ grande como ese.

Naruto congeló y se dio vuelta lentamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver al hombre hermoso que se paraba detrás de él.

-¡Lelo!

Abraxas sonrió.

**Continuará…**

-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Cambié el orden de las peleas, porque como ya saben, no soy buena en describir escenas de lucha, y esta era la única que quería describir. Aun así… no creo que me haya salido muy bien ú.u

(2) Técnica ninja. Desaparición en la niebla.

(3) ¿Por qué Hinata perdió tan rápido? Porque como Naruto no la conoce, él no la alentó a que continuara. Si recuerdan, ella sólo siguió adelante por el aliento de Naruto. Por esa misma razón, también, ella no terminó medio muerta como en el canon, porque Neji la derrotó con muy pocos golpes.

¡Gah! ¡Realmente odio hacer escenas de luchas! ¬¬ Si no me gustara tanto el fandom de Naruto, no escribiría de ellos… sólo para evitar escribir peleas XD

Por cierto, hay un motivo por el cual el lelo Abraxas está aquí y es que creo que ha llegado el momento que varias lectoras me pidieron… el lemon de Abraxas y Jiraiya. Pero tengo una duda, así que pido su voto para que pueda decidirme:

**A-** Abraxas uke de Jiraiya.

**B-** Abraxas seme de Jiraiya.

O siempre puedo hacer que durante el mismo acto intercambien posiciones, pero todavía no estoy segura. A ver si me ayuda a decidir ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	28. Capítulo 26: Un momento de calma

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 26: ****Un momento de calma.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**¡Advertencia! ¡Lemon a continuación!**

-

Naruto corrió a abrazar a la cabeza de la familia Malfoy. Sakura se ruborizó al ver al hombre, cierto, él podría ser su abuelo, pero este hombre rubio estaba más que bien y no la podían culpar si es que admiraba su belleza.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó en inglés el jinchuuriki.

-"Bien, el idiota de Jiraiya me mandó una carta hace dos semanas y me dijo que iba a estar aquí, así que vine a verlo."

-"¿Dos semanas? –Preguntó con incredulidad-. ¡Si no he visto ni un pelo de él desde hace un montón!"

Los ojos grises del rubio se angostaron.

-"Bien, bien, bien –siseó-. Entonces ahora mismo voy a ver qué ha estado haciendo ese viejo zorro." –gruñó.

Naruto rió mientras lo veía irse.

-"¡Te esperamos en casa cuando lo encuentres!"

-Ah, aquí están.

Los dos shinobis, más el perro se dieron vuelta para mirar a Kakashi.

-¡Yo, sensei! ¿Todo bien con Sasuke?

Kakashi curvó su ojo, pero sus hombros estaban tensos, aunque sólo Sirius vio eso.

-Muy bien, todo muy bien –aseguró-. Ahora tenemos que hablar sobre tu entrenamiento, Naruto.

-¿Usted va a entrenarme? –preguntó sonriente.

-Me temo que no –sonrió-. Jiraiya-sama habló conmigo hace tres días y me dijo que él va a seguir entrenándote, puesto que él es quien conoce mejor tus habilidades.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que todo el mundo sabía que él estaba aquí antes que yo –masculló-. Está bien, sensei, ¿y qué hará usted?

-Me dedicaré a entrenar a Sasuke, pero voy a visitarte. Me sorprendió que sepas convocar sapos y un sensei no debe sorprenderse de las cosas que hacen sus alumnos, ¿no crees?

-Je, je, je –rió vergonzosamente, rascándose la cabeza-. Perdón por no decirte, pero era mi As bajo la manga.

-Entonces nos vemos dentro de unos diez días. –Juntó sus dedos para hacer el sello de transportación, pero se detuvo brevemente. –Después voy a pasar por tu casa para que me cuentes mejor acerca de tu perro, ¿_ne_?

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza del niño y compartió una mirada con Padfoot.

-Claro, sensei.

-Ok. –Curvó su ojo en una sonrisa. –Ja-ne –se despidió, desapareciendo en una nube de humo y hojas.

Naruto suspiró. Bueno, tal vez no era malo que Kakashi supiera sobre la capacidad de animago de su papá. Con que no se enterara el Ministerio de Magia, estaba bien.

-Y yo me voy a mi casa –murmuró al fin-, tengo que estar allí antes que regrese mi abuelo, porque si Jiraiya está donde creo que está, me voy a divertir mucho con la regañada de mi lelo le va a dar al pervertido. –Una sonrisa zorruna se formó en su rostro. –Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

-Hasta luego, Naruto.

El rubio se dio media vuelta, pero después se giró de nuevo.

-Ey, me olvidada. Estás invitada a nuestra fiesta de Halloween, Sakura. Tengo que entrenar, pero por nada del mundo me voy a perder una fiesta de Halloween. Te voy a mandar una invitación, ¿ok?

-¡Claro! –sonrió brillantemente-. Cuento con ello.

-

***Baños termales de Konoha***

-

-Así pues, estás _aquí_… tal y como lo imaginaba.

La voz helada hizo que Jiraiya se congelara en su lugar, frente a una pared de palos de bambú uno al lado del otro, que tenía un agujero justo enfrente de él. La libreta y lápiz en sus manos temblaron un poco. Se giró lentamente, sólo para ver la mirada furibunda de Abraxas Malfoy.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Tanto tiempo!

-¡No me llames _amor_! –gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada. Su varita apareció en su mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-. Te vienes conmigo en este instante, Jiraiya o vas a saber qué tan bien sé echar la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca de dolor y siguió a su amante obedientemente. ¡Gah! ¡Justo que estaba en la mejor parte! Pero ahora que estaba Abraxas aquí, a lo mejor iba a poder seguir escribiendo en su _otra libreta_; en la que tenía empezada una historia Yaoi. Eso sí, si es que su amante lo perdonaba por haberlo encontrado espiando en un baño de mujeres.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a hacerlo –murmuraba Abraxas, mientras caminaban-. Sé que dijimos que nuestra relación sería abierta, pero que te encuentre espiando en los baños de mujeres, como cualquier viejo pervertido… oh Merlín… me junto con la peor clase de gente.

-Awww~ vamos –gimoteó, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del aristócrata-. No busco placer en mi espionaje, sino material para mis libros. Lo sabes.

El rubio le dio una mirada furibunda y apartó bruscamente su cuerpo del brazo del Sannin.

-No soy un idiota, no me trates como uno.

-No lo estoy haciendo, desde que te conocí, eres prácticamente el único que me calienta –susurró lujurioso y lo abrazó por la cintura-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?

-Jiraiya –dijo en tono de advertencia, mirando para todos lados-. ¡Estamos en medio de la calle!

-Entonces vayamos al hotel donde tengo alquilada una habitación.

Sin que el Malfoy tenga tiempo de protestar o negarse, Jiraiya hizo los sellos necesarios y desaparecieron de en medio de la calle, para luego aparecer en medio de una habitación agradable, que tenía una vista hacia las cabezas de los ex Hokages y una cama matrimonial en el medio. Aunque él apenas pudo notar esto, porque lo siguiente que sabía, una vez que estuvieron dentro, es que el Sannin lo empujaba a la cama, con una evidente erección rozando contra sus partes traseras.

-Por Salazar, ninja idiota, deja al menos que me desvista por mí mismo –se quejó el mago.

-Podemos hacerlo todavía medio desnudos –gruñó Jiraiya, empujando el cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño sobre la cama.

El rubio quiso protestar, pero después rodó los ojos y permitió que el Sannin le quitara los pantalones. Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando sintió una lengua acariciar alrededor de su entrada y luego como era penetrado con la misma. Se estremeció y abrió más sus piernas, enterrando su cabeza en las mangas de su túnica. Los dedos de Jiraiya no tardaron en sondarlo y prepararlo con tal experiencia que a veces él todavía se sorprendía al recordar que Jiraiya le había dicho que él era el tercer hombre con el que estaba.

_Probablemente este bastardo tiene gusto de tomar a las mujeres por el culo_, pensó con irritación. Pero bueno, si tal cosa daba esa experiencia a los dedos de Jiraiya, él no era quién para quejarse. Hizo una gesto de asco cuando escuchó un ruido que se asemejaba a un escupitajo y le quiso gritar al idiota que para eso estaba la magia, pero al instante siguiente sintió el pene enorme de su amante penétrarlo y Abraxas se olvidó de la magia, el lubricante que podía crear con su varita y su asco; sólo se dedicó a sentir.

Jiraiya era rudo y bocal durante el acto, tal y como le gustaba. Sus embestidas eran duras y precisas y su boca dejaba salir palabras bochornosas que ruborizarían a otra persona que no sea él.

-Oh, sí, eres tan apretado, mi pequeña serpiente frívola. Tu culo me rodea todo y es caliente, tanto que sudo como un cerdo cada vez que me empujo en tu culo hermoso.

_¿Ent__ienden ahora a lo que me refiero? _

Pero lejos de sentirse avergonzado por la boca sucia de Jiraiya, Abraxas se encendía aún más. Así que gimió y empezó a empujarse contra el pene que lo estaba inscribiendo, aumentando los ruidos de choque de piel contra piel que ya se oían en la habitación. Con tanto descontrol por parte de los dos, no tardaron en venirse. El rubio ni siquiera necesitó la masturbación, acabó solamente con el estímulo anal.

-Merlín, eres bueno –suspiró Abraxas, mientras Jiraiya salía de dentro de sí.

-No, soy el mejor.

El mago resopló.

-Ahora vamos a hacerlo sin ropa –anunció.

-¿Eh? Estoy cansado –se quejó el pervertido.

-Pues yo no, así que abre esas piernas, es mi turno.

-Awww~ -Jiraiya hizo un puchero, pero se conformó.

El rubio se apresuró a levantarse, no haciendo caso de la punzada de dolor que vino de su trasero y comenzó a desvestirse, para luego hacer lo mismo con su amante cano. Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras abría más sus piernas y hacía una mueca, al mismo tiempo que su amante comenzaba a prepararlo. Casi rió al ver su mirada concentrada, Abraxas era demasiado cuidadoso y delicado en todo lo que hacía, hasta en el sexo.

-Bueno, voy a entrar.

-Estoy esperando.

El rubio le dio una mirada exasperada al ver su sonrisa y después se ubicó entre sus piernas. Fue penetrando de a poco, controlando cada centímetro que entrada dentro de su amante. Pero Jiraiya no era un hombre que deseaba esperar, así que usó sus piernas para rodear las caderas de Abraxas y lo empujó hasta el final.

-No me voy a romper, A-chan, puedes moverte.

El mago le hizo caso.

-

-

-Interesante –murmuró Kakashi, cuando Sirius volvió a su forma humana, después de mostrarle la forma de Padfoot.

-Esto, como ya te dije, es un secreto. Si bien mi trabajo es ser un Auror, está a mi favor el que ni mi jefe ni mis enemigos sepan que puedo transformarme en un perro. Como un shinobi, debes saber que esto está para mi ventaja.

-Entiendo completamente –asintió, con una mirada pensativa.

-Ahora –Sirius lo miró con ojos serios-, quiero una explicación de lo que sucedió en ese Bosque, Kakashi.

-Maa… no sé si se me permite decirle a un civil eso.

-Cuando vine aquí me prometieron que mi hijo iba a estar seguro, que lo único peligroso sería enfrentarse a otros ninjas de su _mismo_ nivel. Sin embargo, mi hijo me dijo que tuvieron que luchar con un hombre en la categoría de Sannin en ese bosque. –Lo fulminó con la mirada. –Conviví con Jiraiya desde hace varios años y conozco su fuerza… ¿Y mi hijo tuvo que luchar con un hombre con esa misma categoría? ¡Alguien tiene que decirme algo!

-Bien, Sirius-san, si lo pone de esa manera, creo que se ha ganado su explicación.

Arriba, después de dos días de haber terminado la segunda parte del examen, Naruto recibió respuesta de la carta que le envió a su papá. La había mandado a primera hora, después de comer y dormir un poco, y Severus no lo había decepcionado al contestarle enseguida.

-

_Hola, hijo:_

_Antes que nada, todos estamos muy bien aquí. Tu hermana me exaspera cada día más, un poco me hace acordar a ti. ¿Es la sangre Black? Supongo que nunca lo sabré. No es como si voy a tener un hijo de alguien más para comprobar. Ella ya camina y habla bastante bien y tu otro hermano sigue muy bien, aunque siempre que viene tomar el té conmigo comienza a delirar por ese tal "Ced"._

_En todo caso, acerca del tema que me escribiste, primero que nada, exijo que tu padre me explique mejor las cosas. Sé muy bien que me diste un resumen censurado de lo que sucedió en ese bosque y yo no voy a quedarme tranquilo con eso. Quiero saber qué pasó, así que espero la carta de tu padre o tendré que dejar mis clases a manos de Albus de nuevo e ir a esa aldea._

_Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, si bien la marca no se puede sacar, hay una forma de evitar que te controle. Tú ya sabes cómo, la Oclumancia evitó muchas veces que la maldad que venía de mi marca dominara mi cabeza. Pero también es importante la fuerza de voluntad, Naruto. Si es que tu amigo de verdad quiere ignorar el poder que viene de su marca, puedes enseñarle los pasos que yo mismo te enseñé cuando eras niño._

_Sin embargo, hijo, como te recalqué, si en verdad tu amigo es un víctima y desea no hacer caso de su marca, sólo así la Oclumancia servirá. Mi marca en especial me hacía creer que era invencible y me daba la sangre fría necesaria para ir a las horribles incursiones contra los Muggles. De lo poco que conocí de este Sasuke… espero que acepte tu ayuda._

_Te quiero, Naruto. Cuídate, por favor._

_Saludos._

_Severus T. Snape._

-

Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras plegaba su carta. ¿"Esperaba" que acepte su ayuda? Eso no tenía sentido, Sasuke había sido mordido en contra de su voluntad, así que lo que sea que esa marca fea hacía, era seguro que Sasuke no querría saber nada con ella.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

El rubio miró con el ceño fruncido a su sensei, mientras ambos hacían sus flexiones de la mañana. Apenas si salía el sol sobre las cabezas de los antiguos Hokages, pero ellos ya estaban preparados para su primer día de entrenamiento, después de todo, sólo tenían mes para entrenar.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera, sensei pervertido?

El Sannin hizo muecas.

-¿Por qué crees? Mi querido amante vino a visitarme después de meses de no verlo y estamos recuperando tiempo perdido cada día.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –Gimió Naruto, estremeciéndose por la repugnancia-. ¡Sabía que no debí haber preguntado!

Jiraiya rió estruendosamente.

-Ahora reaccionas así, mocoso, pero espera dentro de dos años. No podrás mantener tu pene en tus pantalones y vas a querer coger todo lo que tenga un par de piernas.

-¡Gah! ¡No te pregunté, ero-sennin! –chilló casi histérico.

El Sannin frunció el ceño.

-¿Ero-sennin?

-Hai. –Sonrió un poco. –Escuché que ese mocoso, Konohamaru, el nieto del Hokage, te llamaba así.

Jiraiya hizo un puchero y murmuró una serie de maldiciones en contra del mocoso.

-Bueno, pero soy tu sensei, así que no me llames así.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que digas –masculló-. ¿Vamos a empezar o qué?

-¡Claro! –Asintió. –Hablé mucho con mi ex sensei y pude conseguir un permiso especial de él para enseñarte un Jutsu que se conoce como "prohibido" en la aldea. Se llama **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**. –Luego de decirlo, formó un sello con los dedos y creó una copia exacta de sí. –Se lo conoce con ese nombre porque como ves, crea una copia exacta de uno mismo, pero no es cualquier copia, sino una más sólida, con la misma inteligencia y habilidades que el creador y que puede sobrevivir hasta que otro lo golpee o el creador lo disipe.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban imposiblemente grandes.

-¡Wow! Kakashi-sensei me habló de este Jutsu, ¡pero no pensé que sería tan genial! ¡Enséñame, sensei!

_¿Ahora soy sensei otra vez, eh? Tsk, igual que Minato._Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, viendo que no todo lo "Black" formaba parte de la personalidad de Naruto.

-

***Una semana más tarde***

-

Naruto hizo una mueca de oreja a oreja y después juntó sus dedos.

-**¡Kage bushin no Jutsu!**

Una gran cantidad de humo se formó detrás de Naruto y cuando este se disipó, cinco Naruto idénticos aparecieron detrás de él, llevando la misma mueca satisfecha que el original.

-¡¡¡Lo logré, sensei!!! –chillaron los seis.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Merlín me ampare, con uno era suficiente.

El pre-adolescente puso mala cara y miró hacia el adulto que se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Abraxas Malfoy había decidido que se iba a quedar hasta el final del examen, así que solía acompañar en el entrenamiento de su nieto, para mirarlo progresar. Hoy había transfigurado un par de troncos en una mesa y una silla y tomaba una limonada fresca mientras lo veía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Debes estar feliz por mi progreso! ¡Me costó un montón concentrarme para lograr hacer este Jutsu!

Abraxas puso los ojos en blanco.

-Él tiene razón, Abraxas. –Jiraiya miraba a su ahijado con mezcla de orgullo y sorpresa. –Debo decir que me sorprendió lo rápido que dominaste el **Kage Bushin**. Sinceramente, pensé que te iba a llevar todo el mes… ahora voy a tener que pensar en enseñarte algo más en lo que nos queda del mes.

-Siempre podría enseñarte algún truco de magia –comentó Abraxas, dejando su lugar debajo del árbol.

-¿Magia? Imposible, Naruto tiene prohibido usar la magia.

Malfoy sonrió fríamente.

-Vamos, ustedes son shinobis, ¿no? Se supone que un ninja utilizará hasta su último recurso para ganar. –Acarició el brazo de Jiraiya suavemente. –Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu pensamiento ninja es casi igual al de un Slytherin.

Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa atractiva, rodeó la cintura del rubio con un brazo y lo atrajo para darle un beso que los dejó a ambos sin respiración.

-Ewww~ ¡Todavía estoy aquí, ¿saben?! –exclamó Naruto.

Los adultos se separaron, pero no lucían culpables para nada.

-

-

Halloween llegó en medio del entrenamiento ideado por Abraxas para Naruto. Aquellos Genin que no habían pasado la siguiente ronda del examen Chuunin fueron invitados a que vinieran a la casa Black, para celebrar. Sakura e Ino estuvieron más que satisfechas en diseñar sus propios trajes y ponérselos. Ambas eran unas brujas muy sexis con vestidos largos pero escotados de color rojo y violeta respectivamente.

Naruto terminaba de colocarse sus colmillos falsos de vampiro cuando su puerta se abrió de par en par y luego algo se prendió de sus piernas. El muchacho miró para abajo y fue saludado por una sonrisa radiante, viniendo de una cara angelical. Una niña de ojos grises, cabello negro lacio atado en dos coletas.

-¡Uto!

-"¡Claret-chan! –Chilló Naruto, alzando a su hermana en sus brazos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¿En serio crees que me iba quedar tranquilo después que tu padre me contara lo que pasó en ese examen?" –Una voz sedosa, pero bastante irritada, vino desde la puerta.

-"¡Papá! ¡Qué sorpresa!"

El ninja sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la figura estoica de su padre pocionista. Severus tenía los brazos cruzados y enarcaba una ceja en su hijo, después sonrió de lado y abrió sus brazos. Naruto no dudó en lanzarse a ellos.

-"Tuve que poner algunas cosas en orden en el colegio, pero vine aquí para quedarme. Al menos hasta que ese bendito examen tuyo termine."

Naruto rodó sus ojos y bajó a Claret, que se estaba retorciendo en sus manos. Ahora que ella podía caminar, utilizaba esa nueva habilidad a toda su potencia.

-"No fue tan grave como te hicieron ver, papá" –mintió Naruto rodando sus ojos.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

-"Soy profesor desde antes que puedas decir tu primera palabra, niño y un Slytherin… ¿en serio crees que voy a creerme esa mentira?"

El niño sonrió inocente. Debió saber que su reciente descubrimiento de saber mentir bien no iba a funcionar con Sev, nunca funcionaría con Severus Tobías Snape.

-"Valió el intento." –Le sacó la lengua.

Severus resopló.

-"Vamos ya, abajo hay una gran cantidad de invitados, vestidos de las formas más extraña que he visto. ¿Tu padre y tú nunca pierden el tiempo en hacer cosas a lo grande, uh?"

-"Así somos los Gryffindors." –Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

-"No habrías podido decirlo mejor."

Esa noche se festejó el día de Halloween con muchas risas y cosas mágicas en la casa Black. Sirius había tomado un gran placer en convocar tela de arañas, transfigurar hojas en murciélagos y le agregó un toque muggle, como fantasmas y calabazas hechos de papel. En la mesa de dulces también había un surtido de ambos mundos, mucho al placer de los más jóvenes.

Por supuesto, nadie olvidó que ese día también era el aniversario de la muerte de Lily Potter, fue por eso que ya por la mañana Naruto y Sirius dieron sus rezos para honrar la memoria de la pelirroja. Después de todo, de no ser por ella, Harry no estaría vivo y tampoco Voldemort habría sido derrotado debido a su sacrificio.

Poco ellos sabían que dentro de poco habría pocos motivos para festejar y mucho por lo que estar de duelo.

**Continuará…**

-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, me divertí mucho al escribir a esos dos XD Como ya vieron, hubo un intercambio, pero más con Abraxas de uke, porque es la opción que ganó.

Falta poco para que esta primera etapa termine, porque después de los exámenes Chuunin, Naruto va a regresar a casa.

¡Gah! ¡Ya quiero escribir mi versión del Cáliz de Fuego!

¡¡¡Gracias **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	29. Capítulo 27: El último esfuerzo

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 27: El ****último esfuerzo.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Nota:** ¿Ara? ¿Por qué hay hoy actualización si es lunes? Hay una nota **IMPORTANTE** al final del capítulo que quiero que lean.

-

Padfoot caminó perezoso por las calles nocturnas de Konoha, olfateando por aquí y por allá y molestando a los gatos callejeros de la aldea. Sev le había negado sexo esta noche, diciéndole que estaba demasiado nervioso por la lucha de su hijo al día siguiente como para concentrarse en eso. Así pues, caliente e insatisfecho, Sirius decidió salir a pasear en su forma perruna.

Escuchó un susurro de voces a su derecha y después saltó cuando escuchó un sonido de tos. Esta tos activó algo en su memoria, así que se acercó sigiloso hacia el sonido de las voces. Ah sí, ese de allí era el árbitro de la lucha que su hijo tuvo después de salir del Bosque de la Muerte y al otro ninja no lo conocía de nada, pero tenía el símbolo de la Arena en su frente. Cuando Hayate sacó su espada se asustó y gruñó con fuerzas al ver que en un movimiento rápido, el enemigo le quitó su espada y estaba a punto de hacer un daño severo, si es que su gruñido no lo distraía. El tajo en el pecho del shinobi de la Hoja resultó ser menos dañino, pero todavía hizo que Hayate callera el piso, colocando una mano en su herida.

—Hmph, un perro sarnoso –dijo el ninja de la Arena con despreció y volvió sus ojos hacia el ninja herido, con todas las intenciones de acabarlo.

—Error. Soy un mago.

El enemigo giró violentamente la cabeza y sólo tuvo tiempo de ver una figura humana, antes de que una luz blanca lo petrificara.

Sirius lo miró con desprecio y convocó unas fuertes cuerdas para atarlo, por si acaso. Después guardó su varita y se acercó a Hayate.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?

—Más o menos —gimió con dolor—. Debemos ir al Hokage, la Arena no es nuestro aliado más y creo que planean hacer algo mañana en el examen.

La cara de Sirius endureció. Así pues, el nerviosismo de Severus no era injustificado. Debía haberle hecho más caso, antes de enojarse por negarle el sexo, su Slytherin tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de un peligro inminente que se acercaba.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Severus frunció el ceño, mientras ayudaba a su hijo a abotonarse el chaleco que le había traído. Él mismo lo había mandado a confeccionar, con cuero de dragón que era conocido por ser muy resistente. Teóricamente, los Genin no deberían tener nada de ayuda para el examen, pero en ningún lado decía nada de la ropa, y si este chaleco de cuero verde con toques en negro ayudaba a que su hijo repeliera en algo los ataques, que así sea. Él había investigado acerca de los poderes de esos Hyuuga y sabía que con un simple toque de sus dedos en el lugar correcto, podían inhabilitar a su hijo. Él no sabía si el chaleco y los guantes que venían de juego podrían ayudarle, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

— ¿Nervioso? —preguntó, cuando escuchó al niño suspirar por enésima vez.

—Un poco. Quiero convertirme en Chuunin pronto.

Snape le dio una mirada de reojo y terminó de abotonar el último de los muchos botones que tenía el chaleco, antes de apoyar sus dos manos en los hombros de Naruto.

—Mira, no quiero presionarte, hijo, pero ayer hablé con tu Hokage. —Naruto levantó sus cejas. –He visto tus cuadernos de apuntes y las lecciones que los profesores nos molestamos en mandarte y he notado que no te va muy bien.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sí, bien. Esto de ser ninja toma mucho de mi tiempo y casi no puedo estudiar —masculló.

—-Ya lo sé, hijo. No te estoy juzgando. Ese fue el motivo por el cual fui a hablar con Sarutobi. Le dejé en claro que tú has decidido vivir tu vida como mago, que el ser shinobi es algo que prometiste hacer sólo para honrar la memoria de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, pero que por ningún motivo piensas vivir de esto. –Naruto asintió, dejándole saber que estaba de acuerdo. —Así pues, como el ser ninja está interfiriendo con tus estudios de mago, el Hokage y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

— ¿Cuál? –pidió con impaciencia.

—Él me dijo que si te conviertes en Chuunin ahora, sólo va darte un par de misiones que te dejen dos o tres meses más en Konoha y luego te dejará volver. No va a ser necesario que te quedes un año como acordamos antes.

Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

— ¿En serio? –susurró emocionado. Severus asintió. —¡¡¡Yatta!!! –chilló, antes de rodear el cuello de su padre con sus brazos.

El pocionista sonrió y le dio un corto abrazo, antes de separarlo.

— ¿Yatta?

—Es una expresión japonesa como para decir _yupi_ o algo. —Se encogió de hombros y luego sus ojos iluminados se trabaron con los negros. —¿Voy a poder volver a Hogwarts?

Severus hizo una mueca.

—No, no vas a poder volver para terminar tu año, recuerda que este ciclo ya empezó y no puedes entrar a la mitad. Ya te han dado muchas ventajas por ser un Black y mi hijo, el volver a Hogwarts por los últimos meses ya sería demasiado.

—Bah —hizo un puchero.

—_Pero_… tu padre, tu padrino, Lupin y hasta Lucius van a encargarse de ser tus profesores particulares y sí vas a poder volver a Hogwarts durante las dos últimas semanas de exámenes. Pero sólo para rendir, ¿entiendes?

El niño cabeceó emocionado.

— ¿Por qué sigues llamando Lupin al tío Remus? –preguntó con falso ultraje—. Perdonaste a mi papá por ser un tirano en el colegio, pero sigues guardándole rencor a mi padrino a al tío Remus.

-Tu padre es un idiota, sé que era Potter el que inventaba todas esas bromas que tu papá me hacía y después lo mandaba como a un perro para que las ejecute, y Lupin sabía todo eso y nunca lo detuvo –siseó.

—No está bien ser rencoroso, Severus Snape –Naruto sacudió un dedo en la cara de su padre, reprendiéndolo juguetonamente. — ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darme a mí, a Haku y a la pequeña Claret?

—No, no es el ejemplo que quiero darles –dijo Severus, parándose derecho—. Pero hay un dicho por ahí que dice: "Has lo que yo digo y no lo que yo hago". Así pues, no quiero que ustedes sean rencorosos, pero yo no voy a dejar de serlo.

Naruto rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Eres tan extraño, papá.

Recibió una palmada en el trasero por su comentario.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! –se quejó—. ¡Ya estoy grande para que me des tortazos!

—Bueno, si está grande para no recibir tortazos, también lo estás para guardarte de decir ese tipo de comentarios sobre tu padre, mocoso —gruñó—. Y apúrate, tu padre, abuelo y yo ya tenemos que salir para buscar un buen lugar en las gradas y tú deberías estar allí _antes_ que nosotros.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

-

-

***Lugar del último examen***

-

Naruto llegó cantando la última música de las Brujas de Malbec y apenas notó las miradas que le mandaron Sabaku no Gaara y su rival para la primera lucha. Buscó con su mirada a los otros que ya estaban allí y frunció el ceño al no encontrar a su compañero de equipo, así que fue junto al Nara.

—Ey allí. ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?

—Ni idea –respondió el ninja perezoso, encogiendo un hombro.

—Tsk, si está con Kakashi-sensei todavía, de seguro que va a llegar tarde —gruñó, sacando una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo—. ¿Deseas un poco?

—No. —Lo miró raro. — ¿Cómo puedes comer en estos momentos? Tu lucha le sigue al del Uchiha.

—Ya sé, pero tuve un mes para entrenarme y estoy seguro de mis capacidades –guiñó un ojo.

Neji se erizó el escuchar el comentario. ¿Eso quería decir que el idiota rubio estaba confiado en ganarle? ¿A él, un prodigio entre los Hyuuga? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Ya iba a ver!

— ¿Sabes dónde está este tipo del Sonido?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—No sé tampoco. Pero si es que no llega, lo van a descalificar.

Al final, en vista que Sasuke no llegaba, se decretó que su lucha pasaría para el final, así que Naruto y Neji tuvieron que salir a la arena, para ser los primeros combatientes. El rubio resopló cuando le dijeron esto. Claro, Sasuke por ser un Uchiha conseguía que aplazaran su lucha, pero el tipo del Sonido fue descalificado. Aunque por la cara que tenía el Hokage, pensaba que el motivo de su falta era otro que sólo haber desaparecido.

— "Así que Naruto va primero, eso es bueno" —comentó Abraxas en inglés, ubicado entre las gradas, al lado de Severus.

— "Sí, concuerdo —asintió el pocionista—. Si es verdad lo del ataque que nos dijiste —compartió una mirada con su esposo, que estaba al otro lado suyo—, estoy seguro que lo dejarán para el final."

— "Yep, es mejor que Naruto esté lejos y no en el medio de todo. —Los ojos grises de Black se perdieron hacia donde estaba el Hokage. —El viejo hombre me dijo que si no era necesario que no nos metiéramos, que sólo cuidáramos de Naruto."

— "Eso es lo mejor —afirmó Severus—. Si algo pasa, yo me _Apareceré_ en casa para cuidar de Claret. —Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la niña que descansaba en sus brazos. —Así que les encargo a ustedes la seguridad de mi otro hijo."

— "No te preocupes, amor. —Sirius besó su mejilla, haciendo que Severus se ruborizara. —Sabes que no voy a dejar que nada le pase a mi bebé."

— "Oh, Merlín paren —se quejó Abraxas—. La lucha de Naruto ya está por empezar."

Abajo, Naruto y Neji se acercaron al centro de la arena y se pararon junto a su nuevo árbitro.

—Mi nombre es Shiranui Genma y soy su árbitro para este encuentro. Hayate-san tuvo un inconveniente —masculló alrededor del senbon que tenía en la boca. _Está en el hospital y se salvó por los pelos_, pensó para sí. —Bien, salúdense y pueden empezar.

Naruto arqueó respetuosamente y enarcó una ceja cuando Neji no copió sus acciones, en lugar se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desprecio.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

— ¿Crees que puedes ganarme, cierto? —siseó Neji—. Eres demasiado arrogante para ser un simple _mago_.

Naruto crispó, el Hyuuga había hecho sonar esa palabra como si fuera un insulto.

—Escuchando furtivamente la conversación de otros, ¿eh? —sonrió con frialdad. El crispar de una ceja fue la única señal que dio Neji que ese comentario hizo mella en él. —Pues no sé si entendiste lo que quise decir, pero deja que te explique, _Hyuuga_ —escupió y, si era posible, el desprecio en la cara de Neji creció—. Yo dije que tenía confianza en mis habilidades, _nunca dije_ que iba a vencerte. ¿Entiendes ahora?

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé lo que quisiste decir.

—No, tú escuchaste lo que querías —masculló—. Así como yo podría tomar tu desdén sobre la palabra "mago" como que crees que por ser yo uno, soy menos shinobi que tú, por lo tanto, más débil.

Neji se erizó como gato a punto de atacar, hasta que Genma vio su necesidad de interferir. Carraspeó.

—Esta no es una lucha verbal, sino de Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu —comentó—. Así que pueden descargar todo ese vapor con la lucha. ¡Comiencen!

Ambos retrocedieron con un salto y Naruto decidió utilizar el nuevo Jutsu que Jiraiya le había enseñado, así que juntó sus dos manos en un sello e hizo aparecer tres clones de sí mismo. Si esto sorprendió a Neji, él no lo hizo notar. Angostando sus ojos, Naruto y sus copias sacaron un kunai de su bolsa y lo lanzaron al enemigo, sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero el rubio quería comprobar la velocidad de su oponente. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no los esquivaba, sino que en cambio el Hyuuga utilizó una técnica de su familia y giró en círculos a una velocidad más rápida que la luz, creando una capa sobre sí mismo, que hizo rebotar los objetos de metal.

—Vas a necesitar más que un par de kunais para derrotarme —dijo Neji con desprecio.

—Lo sé —respondió el rubio, con el mismo desdén.

Y esta vez avanzaron. Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron puro Taijutsu a una velocidad tan grande que la gente normal tenía dificultad de seguir. Hasta los mimos magos encontraron que era difícil. Hasta que finalmente Neji se hartó de jugar al gato y al ratón y tomó la pose necesaria para utilizar el Juuken, la técnica secreta del clan poseedor del Byakugan.

Naruto tensó y practicó los movimientos de relajación que su papá Severus le había enseñado cuando aprendió Oclumancia. Sólo había oído hablar del Juuken por su sensei, era una técnica que te cerraba los caminos de chakra, dejándote prácticamente como un civil, así que lo mejor era estar tranquilo y no aterrarse.

Aún así, con su tranquilidad y con todo lo que había aprendido, él todavía era un principiante en esto de ser ninja y no podía contra alguien llamado prodigio como Neji. Minutos después de que estuvo en el "área de ataque" del Hyuuga, sus ataques fueron bloqueados y con cada toque, sus caminos de chakra se cerraron. Poco él sabía que a pesar de cerrar los caminos de chakra de su rival, Neji todavía estaba preocupado, porque si bien sus golpes eran certeros todavía quedaba ese segundo camino que tenía el mago, ese camino que Neji había visto en el bosque, que nacía en el estómago del rubio. Además, por alguna extraña razón, le había costado más de lo normal atravesar la tela que cubría el torso y las muñecas de Naruto. La tela que cubría esas zonas era dura y las puntas de sus dedos doloridas y sangrantes eran prueba de ello. Lo había logrado, pero no sin consecuencias, Neji dudaba que podría seguir utilizando la técnica si es que su rival no se rendía ahora.

Arriba, Sirius estaba tenso y parecía refrenarse de querer bajar y ayudar a su hijo, Naruto no lucía muy bien, su traje estaba manchado y tenía un hilo de sangre en su mejilla marcada. Hasta Severus, que era conocido por su estoicidad estaba nervioso y el traqueteo de su pierna derecha lo demostraba. Abraxas era el único fresco como una lechuga. Después de todo, uno no crece siendo un Malfoy para nada. Además, él había estado presente durante el entrenamiento de Naruto y sabía que su nieto tenía un As bajo la manga. Uno que le enseñó él.

De nuevo a la arena, Naruto tambaleó y trató de tranquilizar su respiración. Lo cual era difícil, le dolía hasta en lugares que no sabía y le era duro concentrar su chakra. Sabía que el Jutsu de Neji tuvo éxito, tanto que era imposible que haga otros **Kage Bushin**.

— "Mierda, si no puede usar más de su chakra, va a tener que usar el del Kyuubi." —gruñó Sirius, inconsciente de que aquellos que estaban a su alrededor y entendían inglés tensaban.

— "¿Disculpa?" —siseó Severus.

Sirius saltó.

—Er… —sonrió inocente.

—¿Er? —Angostó sus ojos. — "¿Intentas decir que mi hijo ha estado usando la energía del algo que le tememos prohibido siquiera pensar que existe dentro de él?"

— "Um… ¿sí? —respondió tentativo, al ver el ceño en la cara de su amante, hizo una mueca de dolor—. Pero sólo para emergencias."

— "Y no sólo eso, también ha hablado con el zorro." —aportó Abraxas, con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Sirius! —chilló Severus, llamando la atención de algunas personas—. "¿Por qué no fui informado de esto?"

— "Para que no te enojes" —hizo un puchero, sabiendo que su meta estaba quebrada.

— "Tú y yo vamos a hablar en casa, Black" —siseó el pocionista, antes de volver su atención a la lucha.

Inconsciente de lo hablado en las gradas y el problema en el que estaba metido su papá, Naruto pensaba en un escape para esta lucha. Él pensaba, por supuesto, que estando Severus en las gradas, era imposible que utilizara el chakra del zorro, así que su única opción era la magia.

—Todos sabemos por qué estás aquí, mago —dijo Neji con desprecio—. Tú no sientes lo que es ser un shinobi, viviste toda tu vida con una familia cariñosa, que te trató como a un príncipe, no sabes lo que es sudar, trabajar, sólo para que te reconozcan.

—Puede ser que sea verdad —jadeó Naruto—. Vine aquí prácticamente obligado, pero eso no significa que tome mi estado de ninja a la ligera, quiero aprender, quiero superarme, deseo cumplir los estándares que me pusieron al convertirme en un shinobi de Konoha. Y no por ser un niño mimado puedo ser más débil que tú.

Neji se ruborizó por la furia.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararte conmigo?! ¡Tú, que no sabes lo que he vivido! ¡Que no sabes de la marca que me hace un ser inferior entre mi propia familia!

Naruto retrocedió al ver el sello que demostró Neji en su frente. Adoptó una cara impasible mientras el muchacho le contó la historia de su padre y el motivo de su sello. Pero por dentro, su corazón se retorció. Así pues, en esta ciudad había gente que daba tatuajes como Voldemort, pero a su propia familia, con el motivo de tenerlos controlados y no contento con eso, los despreciaban, sólo porque no nacieron de alguien importante.

¿Y después le preguntaban por qué no quería quedarse a vivir en Konoha? ¡Por lo menos entre la gente que él frecuentaba en el Mundo Mágico no existían personas que utilizaran de esclavos a su propios parientes! ¡Allá no había gente que lo miraba con desprecio por algo que él llevaba en su vientre! ¡Era apenas un bebé, no era como si él habría podido evitar que el Yondaime encerrara a Kyuubi dentro de él! Oh sí, Naruto veía cómo lo miraba la gente cada vez que salía de su casa, por mucho que su padre tratara de evitarlo.

— ¿Entonces qué? —gruñó enojado—. ¿Me cuentas todo esto porque deseas que te tenga lástima?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¡Entonces pelea por tu libertad! ¡Tu padre murió por tu tío! ¡El bastardo te debe algo! –gritó. Arriba, Hyuuga Hiashi crispó y su hija, Hanabi, miró para otro lado, frunciendo el ceño—. Si ni siquiera puede reconocerte eso y darte tu libertad, no es un buen líder y todo Konoha pensará muy poco de él. Los líderes no sólo deben saber regir con mano dura, sino también ser generosos. Tu padre murió por él, lo menos que puede darte es la voluntad de ir y venir cómo se te plazca, sin el miedo que el sello en tu frente pueda matarte.

—Lo que dices puede ser verdad, ¿pero qué hay del resto de mi familia? ¿Debo liberarme yo y olvidarme del resto?

—Sí—respondió Naruto, sin siquiera pestañear—. Me acabas de decir que detestas a tu familia, o por lo menos a tu tío. ¿Entonces qué te importan? Si ellos son tontos sumisos que nunca se han rebelado contra el dichoso sello de la maldición, merecen lo que tienen.

—Tú… tú… —No podía hablar de la rabia.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Los de la rama principal son la minoría y los de tu clase con la mayoría. ¿Qué pasa siempre que la mayoría se rebela? ¿Crees que los van a matar a todos si exigen ser liberados del sello? —La cara de Neji torció. —No, ¿verdad? Porque si los matan a todos, sólo quedarán como diez Hyuuga y el famoso y prestigioso clan se convertiría en otro Uchiha. Uno que ustedes dicen detestar.

Algunas personas en las gradas jadearon y Naruto hizo muecas. Tenía suerte que Sasuke todavía no había llegado y esperaba que Sakura no le contara. Pero bueno, era su opinión y por proteger los sentimientos de su compañero de equipo, no se iba a quedar callado. Él no pensaba que el famoso Itachi enloqueció de repente y los mató a todos, él estaba seguro que había un motivo más oscuro del por qué de sus acciones. Sus padres pensaban igual que él.

— ¡Basta! ¡No voy a permitir que sigas diciendo tonterías! —gritó Neji y comenzó a ponerse en pose para el Juuken.

Perfecto. Eso era justo lo que quería, que él chico estuviera tan fuera de sí, para que él pudiera usar su magia. Le daba pena su historia, aunque, y tal vez, cuando todo esto terminara, pudiera tener una charla más seria con el muchacho.

_Hn, bien. El Sandaime me dijo que sólo puedo usar magia en casos de emergencia. ¡Y esto es una emergencia! ¡Si no uso magia voy a perder y no me voy a convertir en Chuunin! ¡No pienso esperar otros seis meses para el próximo examen! ¡Y encima este idiota insultó mi magia!_ Sus ojos azules se angostaron. _¡Mira esto, abuelo Abraxas! ¡Voy a usar lo que me enseñaste!_

Así pues, con un ligero movimiento de su mano, imperceptible para cualquiera, si varita estuvo en su mano. La llevaba en un compartimiento escondido que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Nadie pudo verla, por supuesto, ya que esta mañana, el rubio había ido a la habitación de su abuelo (Donde lo encontró a él y a Jiraiya ambos desnudos y durmiendo en un ángulo extraño, pero él no quería recordar eso ahora) y le pidió que echara una encanto _Desilusionador_ a su varita. Entonces juntó sus manos y se preparó como para lanzar un Jutsu.

Porque si iba a hacer algo de trampas, que al menos no se note.

—_Lumus Máxima_ —masculló en voz baja, esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

Una luz impresionante salió de las manos de Naruto, cegando por un segundo los ojos blancos de Neji y al segundo siguiente se escuchó un fuerte ¡crack! y el rubio apareció frente al otro chico. El mago cerró su puño y le dio un derechazo al Hyuuga con toda la fuera que pudo reunir. Fue mucha al parecer, porque Neji voló hacia atrás, chocando su cabeza contra la pared de las gradas. Fue resbalando de a poco, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, mirando al menor con los ojos como platos. Con una mano tocó su mejilla que ya se estaba hinchando y con la otra la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sintiendo algo mojar su cuello. Sus ojos crecieron más grandes al ver el líquido rojo en su mano.

—S-Sangre –susurró incrédulo.

Naruto angostó sus ojos y volvió a ponerse en pose para otro golpe, pero Genma se paró frente a él y puso una mano en su pecho.

—Alto allí, rubio tormenta —masculló el Jounin, haciendo lo posible por esconder una sonrisa orgullosa. La verdad era que este niño, de apenas trece años, había tenido las bolas suficientes como para decir lo que nunca nadie de Konoha había querido decir acerca del clan Hyuuga—. Él no puede seguir.

—Pero —Naruto giró su cabeza hacia Neji y vio que el chico todavía miraba su mano ensangrentada.

—Tú sólo espera.

Diez segundos más tarde, Neji cerró los ojos. Estaba desmayado.

—Ganador, Black Naruto —masculló Genma.

—¡¡¡Yatta!!! —chilló Naruto levantando un puño al aire.

— ¡Así se hace hijo! —gritó Sirius de las gradas, igual de alegre que el pequeño.

Pero Severus no podía compartir su felicidad, al menos no del todo, porque estaba ocupado en fulminar al Malfoy con la mirada.

—Abraxas —dijo lentamente, casi queriendo intimidar al rubio. _Casi_. — "¿Estoy mal o mi hijo acaba de _Aparecerse_?"

El rubio sólo sonrió.

Era verdad, Naruto había utilizado la _Aparición_, algo que era imposible para alguien menor de dieciséis, por varios motivos. Pero Naruto no era un niño normal. Uno de los principales motivos por lo cual se enseñaba ese método de traslado a los adolescentes de dieciséis era la concentración que una persona necesitaba para _Aparecerse_. Sin embargo, Naruto había practicado la Oclumancia desde niño, lo que le dio una capacidad de concentración y tranquilidad anormal para otro de su edad, por lo cual no fue difícil que aprendiera la _Aparición_. Al menos para una distancia tan corta como la usó hoy, probablemente, si necesitara trasladarse kilómetros, le costaría mucho más. Pero para esto había servido tal y como previó Abraxas.

Y siendo él un Slytherin, no podía sentirse arrepentido por enseñarle eso a un chico de trece. Mucho menos si esto le había ayudado a ganar.

— "Calma, Severus —dijo con tranquilidad—. Disfruta del triunfo de tu hijo ahora, después podrás enfadarte todo lo que quieras."

El pelinegro bufó y después miró hacia la arena, donde Naruto lanzaba besos a todos aquellos que le estaban aplaudiendo por su triunfo. Eran más personas de las que esperó. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría eran adultos y sabían del secreto de su hijo.

_Parece que te has ganado un poco a los aldeanos de Konoha, hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

-

-

— ¡Muy bien hecho, Shikamaru! —elogió Naruto, cuando el shinobi perezoso volvió luego de su lucha con Temari—. No sé si yo podría haber hecho lo mismo que tu, mi familia prácticamente grabó en mi cabeza que a las mujeres no se les debe golpear ni con un pétalo de una rosa.

—Esta era una lucha, así que saqué de mi mente que era una mujer. —Se encogió de hombros. —Además, las mujeres son molestas.

Naruto rió, antes de girar su cabeza violentamente, al escuchar una conmoción en la arena. Resopló. Sasuke había llegado con Kakashi-sensei, de una manera más pomposa que sólo su molesto profesor de Defensa del año pasado (Lockhart) podría haber rivalizado.

_Al menos ya está aquí. Muero por ver los verdaderos poderes de ese tal Gaara. La sensación en mi tripa no se ha ido en todo este tiempo. Deseo saber qué oculta._

Sentado en su asiento en las gradas, Sirius le sonrió a Claret, que ahora estaba en sus manos. Pero un aroma hizo que tensara y giró discretamente su cabeza. Allí, un shinobi enmascarado, un ANBU, se levantaba y dejaba el lugar.

— "Ey, Sev. Ten a Claret un rato, tengo que hacer algo."

— "¿Ahora? El compañero de Naruto está a punto de luchar."

— "Lo sé, pero me acordé que no alimentamos a Padfoot y voy a verlo un rato."

Sabiendo lo que implicaba Sirius, Severus se puso serio y le dio un cabeceo conciso a su marido. El animago le dio una sonrisa y se fue. Después el pocionista compartió una mirada con Abraxas y ambos cabecearon. Sin duda, Sirius había detectado algo e iba a investigar en su forma de perro.

Más allá, Sirius encontró un lugar seguro, se transformó en su forma de perro, y comenzó a olfatear el piso. Como ser humano, su olfato era mejor que la de una persona normal, por eso había sentido un olor débil a serpiente, pero ahora que estaba en su forma animaga, podía olerlo mejor. Había uno fuerte que venía de donde estaba el Hokage, pero la que a él le importaba estaba más cerca. Así pues, Padfoot lo siguió hasta arriba, donde el ANBU de antes se paraba en el techo de las gradas, mirando para abajo.

_Sabía que ocultabas algo._ Hizo una mueca perruna. _¿O sino por qué un simple Genin se disfrazaría de ANBU, eh Kabuto?_

**Continuará…**

-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Resulta que mañana salgo de viaje y probablemente esté fuera de casa hasta el fin de semana. Así que cómo la buena y salvadora _Cherry_ me tuvo el cap para ayer, hoy puedo actualizar. Sin embargo, mi otro fic y los drabbles van a tener que esperar a que regrese.

Lo siento. Como ya dije, no me gusta actualizar si no estoy en la comodidad de mi casa y en mi computadora.

¡¡¡Gracias **Cherry Moon** por salvarme al betear este cap!!! Espero que recuperes pronto tu compu, Ros :P

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	30. Capítulo 28: La invasión

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 28: La invasión.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Desde su posición, Sirius podía ver cada movimiento de Kabuto y podía decir que este estaba esperando algo. ¿Qué? No sabía, pero ahora estaba comenzando la lucha entre Sasuke y Gaara y él parecía muy interesado. De repente, Kabuto se dio vuelta y lo vio, así que Sirius improvisó. Una langosta estaba saltando cerca suyo, así que el dio un pequeño chillido perruno y saltó tras la langosta, como si estuviera jugando con ella.

Se veía realmente estúpido, porque él era un perro más grande de lo normal y estaba actuando como un cachorro juguetón. Pero su vergüenza amortiguó un poco cuando vio que Kabuto resopló y se tragó su actuación.

_Maldición, las cosas que tengo que hacer. Pero si mi instinto no me falla, no estoy haciendo esto en vano._

Abajo, Naruto se agarró fuerte de las barandillas de metal del balcón donde ellos estaban mirando la lucha, sus ojos centrados exclusivamente en Gaara. La forma de manejar su arena era increíble, pero él no recordaba ningún bloodline que usara ese elemento. Durante su entrenamiento, cuando le había preguntado a Jiraiya acerca de este muchacho, el ninja sonrió pesarosamente y sólo le dijo que si podía evitar tener una lucha con el pelirrojo, lo hiciera. Naruto no era un Gryffindor para nada y en vez de apaciguar su curiosidad, aquellas palabras la avivaron.

—**¡Chidori!**

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la bola de rayos que aparecía en la mano de su compañero de equipo. ¡Era impresionante! Y se sintió un poco envidioso al ver lo que era capaz de hacer. Cierto, él con su magia tenía muchas más cosas estupendas que podía hacer, pero esa bola de rayos parecía mucho más fantástica que un _Incendio_.

Sin embargo, al instante siguiente, sus celos desaparecieron. Él podía sentirlo. Esa sensación, esa que sentía pocas veces. Aquella sensación que sólo venía desde lo más profundo de su mente y avivaba el sello que estaba en su vientre. No podía ser otra cosa. La energía oscura, lujuriosa, malévola que se asemejaba a cuando invitaba al Kyuubi para ayudarlo parecía venir desde Gaara también.

_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? ¿Por qué viene de Gaara? ¿Será posible que él sea…?_

—¡Naruto!

El rubio pestañeó y miró para las gradas, desde allí su papá Sev lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Una sensación somnolienta comenzó a apoderarse de él; más que asustado, activó con más fuerzas sus paredes de _Oclumancia_ y la sensación desapareció. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, notó que la mayor parte de las personas que estaban mirando la lucha comenzaron a caerse dormidas y unas plumas caían desde el techo del estadio.

De nuevo arriba, Sirius había observado a Kabuto sin pestañear, lo vio juntar sus manos para lanzar un Jutsu, pero hasta que no lo hiciera, no podía estar seguro de si sería maligno o no. Pero cuando toda la gente comenzó a caerse dormida por las plumas que salían de sus manos, Padfoot gruñó y atacó.

Kabuto desvió el primer intento de ataque y angostó sus ojos en el perro.

—Sabía que no eras un perro normal, pero no perteneces a un Inuzuka —murmuró Kabuto.

Padfoot le dio una mueca perruna y saltó hacia el shinobi, Kabuto levantó sus dos manos, con todas la intenciones de pararlo, pero no contó con que en medio camino, el perro se transformara en Sirius Black y que el peso mayor del hombre lo derrumbara en el piso, con el Auror montándolo a horcajadas. Kabuto peleó por liberarse, pero congeló al sentir algo frío contra su garganta.

—Ah, ah, ah —reprendió Sirius, clavando su varita en la yugular de Kabuto—. Yo no intentaría escapar si fuera tú, Kabuto. ¿Jugando al inocente, uh? Sabía que tu olor a serpiente era malas noticias desde el principio. —Sus ojos se angostaron. –Mi instinto nunca falla. _Desmaius_.

-

-

—Alguien debe ir tras Sasuke y apoyarlo, él no va a poder solo contra Gaara —masculló Kakashi atento a cualquier ninja del Sonido o Arena que pudiera atacar.

Así pues, tal y como pensaban, la Hoja había sido invadida por las fuerzas de Orochimaru, quien ahora peleaba con el Hokage. Fue una sorpresa que la Arena se le uniera aunque, después de lo que Sirius-san presenció la noche anterior, deberían haberlo esperado. Un **Genjutsu** que durmió a la mayoría de la gente salió de quien sabe dónde, pero aquellos que lo notaron, lo disiparon fácilmente. Gai y Kakashi se habían unido para rescatar a muchos Genin que estaban perdidos después de lo ocurrido.

—Naruto, te estoy haciendo jefe de este equipo —siguió Kakashi, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio—. Tu magia puede ser de mucha ayuda contra Gaara y creo que tienes una idea de lo que él puede ser capaz.

Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

—Sentí algo —murmuró incrédulamente—. Pero pensé… no sabía…

—No eres el único —fue todo lo que dijo—. Sakura, Shikamaru, acompañen a Naruto. Pakkun los guiará —agregó, convocando a unos de sus mejores perros.

—¡Hai! –respondieron los dos, Sakura con más ánimos que el Nara.

—Bueno, vayan.

—¡Espera, Naruto!

El rubio se detuvo, así como sus otros compañeros. Quien había hablado era su abuelo Abraxas, él tenía una mirada severa en su cara y su varita estaba en su mano.

—Toma esto —Le alcanzó una piedra que parecía común, pero la magia que despedía de ella decía otra cosa. —Es un rastreador, guárdalo en tu bolsillo. Si no vuelves dentro de una hora, alguno de nosotros irá a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente sea tu papá el que vaya.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Debe estar histérico por no poder ayudar —masculló.

—De hecho —sonrió sarcásticamente, pero después se puso serio-. Ahora vete. Buena suerte.

El rubio asintió seriamente y después hizo una seña a sus dos acompañantes para que lo sigan. Sakura y Shikamaru obedecieron y por el camino se les unió Shino (sin que ellos se dieran cuenta), quien deseaba luchar contra su rival de la Arena.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y cuando se encontraron con el primer obstáculo, una gran cantidad de ninjas enemigos, Shikamaru se ofreció en quedarse y detenerlos, dejando que Sakura y Naruto sigan su camino. El líder de equipo asintió, pero por las dudas le tiró un _Protego_ alrededor, para asegurarse al menos que el primer golpe sea repelido, después el Nara debería arreglárselas solo. Cuando finalmente llegaron donde Gaara y Sasuke, notaron que ya estaban luchando y el pelirrojo no tenía un aspecto normal. La arena lo rodeaba y había mutado de tal forma que la mitad de su cuerpo era irreconocible, en lugar tenía una silueta de un Tanuki.

_Oh, mierda._ Naruto congeló por un segundo. _¿Era eso…? ¿Es esa forma debido al demonio que reside dentro de él_? Porque él ya no tenía dudas de que Gaara era otro jinchuuriki como él, el chakra maligno que corrompía su cuerpo y salía a borbotones no podía ser confundido con otra cosa. _Oh, Merlín. ¿Algo como eso puede pasarme? ¿Si no hubiera estudiado Oclumancia, podría haber experimentado esto alguna vez en mi vida?_

En ese momento, Naruto agradeció profundamente la insistencia de sus padres en que él aprendiera esa rama de la magia, a él, que cuando niño fue tan hiperactivo que Severus tuvo que prácticamente atarlo a la silla cuando tuvieron clases. De repente, se encontró algo renuente en lastimar a este muchacho, él era un alma emparentada, él era en lo que Naruto pudo haberse convertido si es que la paciencia y el amor de sus padres no lograban todo lo que él era hoy día.

Durante el momento de sus reflexiones, Sakura y Sasuke fueron derrotados y el rubio cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, alguien tenía que detener a ese jinchuuriki y debería ser él. A pesar de que lo comprendía, no podía elegir entre ayudarlo o salvar a sus compañeros de equipo. Después de todo, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke se convirtieron en personas preciadas para él.

—Detente, Gaara.

El monstruo giró para mirarlo, con tanto odio que lo hizo estremecerse.

—**¿Que me detenga? ¿Quién eres tú para pedirme algo como eso? **—habló con voz distorsionada.

—Sabes quién soy —Lo miró a los ojos, sin inmutarse por el resplandor dorado que salían de ellos. —Aunque no creo que sepas lo que contengo.

Cambió de manos su varita y con la mano derecha se levantó la camisa, allí se podía notar el sello que mantenía al Kyuubi encerrado en su cuerpo. Los ojos del chico se angostaron y después miró a Naruto a la cara.

—Entiendo tu ira y tu deseo de matar, Merlín sabe que cuando el mío está afuera, quiere obligarme a hacer lo mismo, pero…

—**¡¿Me entiendes?!** —Gaara rió de una manera que asustó verdaderamente el rubio. Era enloquecida, rabiosa, cargada de pena—. **¡Nadie puede entenderme! ¡Nadie sabe lo que pasé! ¡Mucho menos tú…! ¡Un niño que ha tenido todo lo que yo siempre quise!**

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor. Así pues, este niño le guardaba rencor también por su familia, un poco como Sasuke.

—¿Sabes que soy adoptado? Era un pobre huérfano en un orfelinato antes que mi padre me adoptara. Si no hubiese sido por él, también yo…

—**¡Pero fuiste adoptado! ¡Encontraste gente que te amara! ¡Que te enseñara lo que era el amor! En cambio yo **—Sus ojos oscurecieron— **en cambio yo…**

Y Black Naruto lo miró y escuchó su historia. Su vida llena de muerte, traición y desesperanza. Su propio tío fingió amarlo, intentó matarlo, siguiendo las órdenes de su padre. Entonces, él comprendió, sí, era injusto comparar su vida con la de este muchacho, puesto que él vivió cosas que Naruto ni siquiera podía imaginarse. Pero aún así.

—Que no lo hayas encontrado en el pasado, no quiere decir que ahora no puedas encontrar amor, Gaara-san. Yo puedo ayudar, yo puedo controlar al mío.

—**¡No quiero ayuda! **—chilló Gaara—. **¡Lo único que quiero es verlos a todos muertos!**

—Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso —murmuró, levantando su varita—. ¿Ves a estos dos? –Señaló a Sakura y Sasuke. –Los he conocido por poco tiempo, pero creo que ya puedo llamarlos mis amigos. Así que no puedo dejar que los mates.

Gaara sonrió viciosamente y luego atacó.

Naruto lo esquivó lo mejor que pudo, pero era realmente difícil, porque su experiencia en batallas era muy poca y nunca se había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte. Cierto, Jiraiya y Zabuza-sensei eran despiadados en su entrenamiento (sobre todo el segundo), pero una batalla disimulada no se comparaba a una real. Finalmente, después de mucho esquivar, el rubio vio su oportunidad y lanzó un _Aguamenti_ hacia la cola de arena. Era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir, mojar la arena para que se vuelva pesada y difícil de manejar, una vez que Gaara se detuviera un poco, podría usar algún Jutsu.

Pero él no contaba con que esta acción terminara de hacer que Shukaku tomara entera posesión del cuerpo del muchacho, porque la desesperación le dio más poder.

—**¡Ja! ¡Humano estúpido! ¡Nada puede detenerme**! —exclamó el demonio dentro del jinchuuriki.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Black, el cuerpo del shinobi pelirrojo comenzó a mutar completamente, rodeándose de arena y tomando la forma gigante de un Tanuki.

—Uh, eso no puede ser bueno —escuchó que masculló Pakkun.

-—Ni que lo digas —masculló de vuelta, inclinando su cabeza para poder mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Bien, situaciones desesperadas necesitan acciones desesperadas, lo único que puedo pensar es emparejar su tamaño y luego veré.

El rubio hizo los sellos necesarios y convocó al gran jefe Gamabunta. Quien estuvo renuente de ayudarlo al principio, pero después se aplacó. Después de todo, si es que este niño no mereciera el contrato con los de su clase, Jiraiya nunca le hubiese enseñado cómo hacerlo. Además, se lo debía a Minato, quien fue uno de los mejores alumnos que tuvo. Así pues, con la gran rana a disposición, juntos lucharon contra el Shukaku gigante, pero todavía el demonio les llevó gran distancia en poder, sí, los ataques de Gamabunta lo dañaron, pero no de manera tan grave como para poder llegar a la victoria. Encima, a mitad de la lucha, Gaara se durmió a sí mismo, dando completo poder al Bijuu.

—¡Gah! ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—¡Hay que despertar al mocoso! —gruñó Gamabunta, después de tirar otra bomba de agua hacia el demonio de arena—. Despertándolo, él podrá controlar de nuevo al demonio.

—¡Puedo lanzarle un _Enervate_! —exclamó Naruto, contento con esa idea—. ¡Pero debo estar más cerca para darle un golpe certero!

—¡Con esta forma de sapo, sólo puedo saltar encima suyo!

—¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Si estoy lo suficientemente cerca, puedo _Aparecerme_ en su cabeza, así que no te preocupes!

Con el plan formado, Gamabunta saltó por sobre la cabeza del Shukaku y Naruto usó el último truco que su lelo le había enseñado y se _Apareció_ en la cabeza del demonio. Su varita tembló en su mano, cuando se paró frente a Gaara y después gruñó un _Enervate_. El chico se despertó enseguida, luciendo cara de pocos amigos. Pero Naruto estaba mucho más enojado, nada, nada le daba derecho a este niño a querer matarlo a él y a sus compañeros. Era cierto que su vida fue una mierda, ¡pero que se desquitara con su padre y los miembros de su aldea! no con Konoha, esta aldea no tenía nada que ver.

—¡Argh! ¡Odio esos trucos idiotas que lanzas! —gritó Gaara—. ¡Vas a ser asesinado por mí en este instante!

—¡Y yo estoy arto de que me ataques con esa arena de mierda! —chilló Naruto a cambio—. ¡Así que quédate quieto de una vez! ¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos, cuando sintió todo su cuerpo ir rígido, sin capacidad de mover ni siquiera un dedo. Con su jinchuuriki inmovilizado, el poder del Shukaku se perdió completamente y el demonio tuvo que retroceder de nuevo dentro de su jaula, mucho a su odio. Gamabunta los agarró y evitó que sean enterrados en la montaña de arena que dejó el Bijuu cuando desapareció y los depositó lentamente en el piso.

—Debo decir, siempre preferí las técnicas ninja para luchar —comentó Gamabunta—. Pero ahora veo que la magia puede ser muy útil cuando uno sabe cómo utilizara.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa agradecida, antes de caer rendido en el piso.

—Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho —masculló el Jefe, antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Naruto miró a sus alrededores y notó que Sakura seguía inconsciente, mientras que Sasuke intentaba pararse. Su mirada entonces fue hacia Gaara y se acercó al muchacho, no haciendo caso del ladrido de Pakkun. Canceló el hechizo que lo tenía petrificado, pero en cambio usó las cuerdas mágicas que le impedían moverse.

—No te mentí cuando te dije que podría ayudarte, Gaara —susurró—. Hay formas, o al menos yo conozco una que pueda evitar que la lujuria por la sangre de tu demonio te domine. —Su mirada se perdió hacia sus compañeros de equipo. —No puedo hacer nada con la niñez horrible que has vivido, pero hay una razón por la que tu hermana estuvo aquí durante toda la pelea a riesgo de conseguir lastimada.

La cabeza de Gaara giró hacia donde miraba el rubio y vio que Temari estaba parada junto a un árbol, mirándolo con aprensión.

—Así pues, como ves, no eres odiado por todo el mundo, tienes a alguien que pude demostrarte amor. Te has dejado envenenar demasiado por tu demonio, pero eso puede parar. Y una vez que lo hagas, puedes descubrir si hay personas que te aman o no. —Suspiró. —No tienes derecho a desquitar tu amargura contra personas inocentes. Mucho menos aquellos que considero amigos, porque no te lo permitiré.

—Luchas por otros —murmuró Gaara, cerrando los ojos—. No puedo entenderlo.

—Conocí a una persona parecida a ti una vez, ¿sabes? —susurró—. Su vida en casa era terrible, su padre era un borracho cuyo deporte preferido era insultar a su esposa y golpear a su hijo. En su barrio todo lo desdeñaban, por vestir con ropas viejas y rotas y por su aspecto desaliñado. Y luego fue a un colegio donde creyó que las cosas cambiarían, puesto que nadie lo conocía allí, pero fue aún peor, lo recluyeron y desdeñaron aún más. Más tarde, la única persona que amaba y quien confiaba, su madre, se dejó morir por una enfermedad, cansada de su vida hogareña. El niño lo perdió todo, hasta que encontró el amor, pero esa relación fue tan tumultuosa que terminó haciéndole más daño que bien. Él no tenía un buen ejemplo en casa de cómo debería ser el amor, así que era inexperto y desconfiado. Nadie le enseñó como amar y en tan poco tiempo, no pudo aprender por sí solo.

Su labio inferior tembló, pero siguió hablando.

-Perdido y sin saber qué hacer, tomó una mala decisión. Que lo hizo unirse a un hombre, no, un demonio que le gustaba matar y torturar y obligaba a sus seguidores que hicieran lo mismo. Pero… ese hombre fue destruido. El chico estuvo perdido otra vez, hasta que su antiguo amor lo encontró y ambos se dieron cuenta que todo lo que sintieron en el pasado estaba allí todavía y sólo bastaba con que se dieran una segunda oportunidad. Ellos lo hicieron. —Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los verdes de Gaara. —La vida está llena de ellas, Gaara. Llena de segundas oportunidades, lo único que debes hacer tú es aceptarla. Aceptar la ayuda que te ofrezco, enseñarte a ti lo mismo que me enseñaron a mí, para evitar que mi demonio controle mi vida.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, pero después sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz.

—¡Por aquí, Sev!

Severus llegó corriendo hacia el centro del desastre y casi cedió contra un árbol, revelado de ver a Naruto vivo. Lastimado sí, pero respirando y sonriéndole de esa manera irritante auto satisfecha. Lo más digno que pudo, caminó apresuradamente hacia el muchacho y lo encerró en un abrazo.

—¡Merlín, muchacho! ¡Voy a tener canas antes de los cuarenta! —gruñó sin lanzarlo del abrazo.

—Lo siento, papá. Pero estoy bien, no te alarmes.

Sobre el hombro de Severus, Naruto espió cómo Gaara los miraba con una cara confundida, pero sobre todo con anhelo. El rubio le hizo una seña y el otro lo miró.

—Este es el hombre de la historia que te acabo de contar, Gaara. Mi papá, Snape Severus.

Los verdes lo miraron con tanta intensidad, que hizo que el ex Mortífago se sintiera un poco incómodo.

—¿Y este es…?

—Uh. –Naruto rió vergonzosamente. —¿Ves toda esta destrucción a nuestro alrededor? —Hizo un ademán con la mano. —Bien, Gaara y yo lo causamos mientras luchábamos.

—Veo —siseó. Ahora fue el turno de Gaara de sentirse incómodo por la mirada que le daba el hombre de traje oscuro.

—Hey, no le des el ojo malvado, papá. Creo que —Miró al ninja de la Arena. —él no lo hace porque quiere. Él es igual que yo, papá. Tiene alguien viviendo entro de él.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos y miró a Gaara intensamente. De a poco, se fue desenredando de su hijo y fue hacia el pelirrojo.

—Mírame a los ojos —ordenó y el ojiverde no se atrevió a desobedecer—. _Legilimens_.

——_**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién anda allí?!**_

Severus salió bruscamente de la cabeza del pelirrojo, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza acercarse. Hizo una mueca. Así pues, este muchacho también tenía uno y podía ver que era aún más cascarrabias que el zorro molesto que estaba en el estómago de su hijo. Sin embargo, el poder de este ni se comparaba con el aura maligna que venía del Kyuubi.

—Veo —repitió Severus, dándole una mirada irritada al pelirrojo, para después pasarla a su hijo—. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con este conocimiento?

—Le prometí ayuda —confesó Naruto, sonriendo inocentemente a su padre.

—Naruto, tú…

—¡Por favor! ¡Él lo necesita! —exclamó—. Si escucharas su historia, también desearías ayudarlo.

Severus apretó con fuerzas sus dientes y Naruto usó toda la fuerza de sus ojos de cachorro perdido. Finalmente, el pocionista suspiró. Estaba a punto de contestar, pero un ladrido lo detuvo. De entre los arboles salió un perro negro grande, que se transformó en Sirius Black cuando vio a su familia.

—¿Q-q-qué? —tartamudeó Sasuke, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Naruto no había tenido tiempo de confesarle la verdad a sus compañeros de equipo—. ¿Cómo?

—¡Están a salvo! —gritó Sirius, sin importarle la mirada incrédula del Uchiha y los hermanos Sabaku.

—Apenas —gruñó Severus.

—Estaba preocupado —suspiró Sirius, llegando al lado de su hijo—. La lucha en la aldea terminó hace un buen tiempo y como ustedes no regresaban, pensé lo peor.

—¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

—Konoha ganó —gruñó Sirius, angostando sus ojos en dirección del pelirrojo que todavía seguía atado—. Pero se perdieron muchos shinobis… y el Hokage.

—¡¿Qué?!

-

-

Los Black no dejaron que Kankurou y Temari se llevaran a Gaara, como quisieron en un principio. Si bien no eran prisioneros de guerra, Naruto insistió en que el pelirrojo se quedara. Había tomado como misión personal ayudar al chico a que pudiera controlar a su demonio interno. Sasuke también se vio incluido en esta nueva misión autoimpuesta por el rubio, ya que él todavía recordaba el tatuaje en el cuello de su amigo.

Amigo.

Era extraño referirse a Sasuke o Sakura con tal palabra. Él tenía amigos, Colin, Ginny, Derrick y Camila eran niños que conoció toda su vida (no el primero, pero él lo sentía así), y se sentía muy extraño llamar a estos dos así, después de conocerlo por sólo unos meses. Pero el sentimiento estaba allí y él sabía que moriría por estos dos muchachos, si es que se presentaba una lucha en la cual debía salvarlos.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la aldea, todo era un caos. Sirius le dijo, con mucho asco, que el tal Orochimaru había convocado algunas serpientes gigantes, que fueron las que ocasionaron el mayor daño en la aldea. La mayoría de los cadáveres ya habían sido removidos, pero todavía había algunos por allí. El que todavía estaba a la vista era el del Hokage, con algunos de sus shinobis rodeando el cuerpo, dándole un último adiós al héroe que sacrificó su vida para parar a su ex alumno.

-

***Al día siguiente* **

-

Llovía en Konoha cuando la mayor parte de los shinobis muertos eran despedidos. Aquellos que quedaron vivos, se pusieron sus trajes de luto negro y a pesar del agua que caía sin piedad, despidieron con todos los honores al Sandaime. Naruto estaba casi al lado de Sarutobi Konohamaru, el niño que había perdido a su abuelo el día anterior. Sintiendo compasión por él, Naruto se agachó al lado del niño, sosteniendo su varita en una mano.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no ibas a parar hasta que consiguieras que te haga un truco de magia? —sonrió—. Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte.

El pequeño mago hizo un giro en forma de ocho con su varita y después golpeó la tierra con ella, mascullando algo que la lluvia impidió que Konohamaru escuchara. Luego que levantó la varita, unas hojitas verdes comenzaron a salir de la tierra, creciendo a velocidad alarmante, hasta que nacieron unos pimpollos que luego se convirtieron en flores blancas. Los ojos del niño estaban abiertos como platos. Aquellos shinobis que estaba cerca y pudieron ver la magia, también fueron asombrados por lo que el poder de este muchacho podría hacer.

—Este truco me lo enseñó mi padrino —confesó Naruto—. Son lirios, una flor que representa a una tía que nunca conocí. —Sonrió. —Adelante, puedes cortarlas y darlas como ofrenda a tu abuelo.

—G-gracias.

—De nada, Konohamaru-kun.

Umino Iruka le dio una sonrisa agradecida al rubio y después ayudó a Konohamaru a cortar algunas flores, para luego acompañarlo a dejarlas encima de la tumba de su abuelo. Naruto sintió una mano en su hombro y giró su cabeza para ver a su padre dándole una sonrisa.

—Ese fue un buen gesto, hijo.

—Lo sé. Él era un buen viejo hombre, lo menos que podía hacer era apoyar a su nieto y darle flores.

Y así Konoha despidió a un gran hombre.

**Continuará…**

-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como dije… no soy buena en escenas de acción. Así que escribir este capítulo me aburrió un poco ¬¬

Al menos espero que a ustedes le guste y aprecien mi esfuerzo de sacarlo en medio de las fiestas XD

Así pues la invasión vino y se fue; y creo que falta un solo capítulo (o dos) de Naruto en Konoha y después se vuelve al Mundo Mágico. ¡Al cuarto año de Harry! ¡Al fin al Cedric/Haku! ¡Gah! XD

Algo importante pasó en este capítulo… Naruto ahora considera amigos a Sasuke y Sakura.

En fin…

**¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

Por cierto, no creo que actualice la semana que viene. Veremos… si me recupero de la resaca XD ¡Quiero emborracharme el último y el primer día del año!

¡¡¡Gracias **Cherry Moon** por salvarme al betear este cap!!! Espero que recuperes pronto tu compu, Ros :P

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	31. Capítulo 29: El encuentro con Akatsuki

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 29: El encuentro con Akatsuki.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Sirius entró sonriente a la pequeña tienda de té y se sentó en una mesa que estaba ocupada por otras dos personas.

—Lo siento si los interrumpo, pero no quiero tomar mi té solo.

Los otros dos no dieron muestras de haberlo escuchado, sólo siguieron tomando su té, aunque se podía ver que había algo de tensión en sus hombros. Probablemente porque ellos sabían quién era Sirius Black.

—Es extraño estar así tan callado —masculló Sirius, después que dejaran una taza de té frente a él—. ¿Quieren que le cuente una historia?

—No —gruñó el más grande de ellos. Su mano azul con uñas largas estaba cerrada en un puño.

—Vamos, será divertida. —Sirius sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su té. —Yo tenía un hermano que era menor que yo, ¿saben? Su nombre era Regulus. Él me idolatraba y me seguía como un perrito excitado, yo lo amaba y trataba de jugar con él lo mayor que podía. Sin embargo, cuando entré al colegio y me hice amigos con personas que ni él ni mi familia aprobaban, nos separamos. Me dije que no me importaba, si Reg dejó de idolatrarme sólo porque no pensaba igual que mi familia, era su culpa. Tarde me di cuenta que fue un error. —Tomó un sorbo de su té, perdido en sus pensamientos. —Luego, cuando vino al colegio, él se hizo amigos con personas que _yo_ desdeñaba y de a poco creció una brecha mucho más grande entre nosotros. Nuestros lazos se rompieron completamente cuando yo huí de casa y cuando él se unió al grupo de un hombre asesino y cruel.

Hizo una mueca y apoyó con más fuerza de la necesaria en la mesa su taza.

—Eventualmente, yo me uní a los chicos buenos y siendo que él estaba con los chicos malos, siempre me pregunté qué haría si una vez nos encontrábamos en el campo de batalla. ¿Tendría la tripa necesaria como para dañarlo? ¿Matarlo? Me dije que sí, puesto que estaba tan decepcionado con su elección, que no me importaba nada. Pero les dije que estaba en un error antes, ¿cierto? Casi al final de la guerra que tuvimos con ese asesino, me enteré que mi hermano fue asesinado. ¿Por los chicos bueno? ¡No! —rió sin humor—. Mi pequeño hermano fue matado por su propio jefe, aquel a quien decidió seguir. Supe que él fue asesinado porque se dio cuenta que ese no era el camino que él deseaba tomar, pero uno no puede salir de ese grupo simplemente porque ya no quiere pertenecer. Así pues, él intentó salir igual, pero lo mataron por traidor.

Suspiró y hubo un largo silencio en la mesa. Afuera, Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo, preguntándose por qué Black-san le contaba esa historia a Uchiha Itachi.

—Después de que lo supe, me sentí muy culpable. Pensé: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no abandonaba a mi hermanito cuando más me necesitaba? ¿Era mi única opción simplemente hacerlo de lado porque él se unió a ese loco? ¿Si lo hubiese buscado, tal vez él me hubiese dicho la verdad, que ya no deseaba estar con ellos y podría haberlo ayudado a salir de allí con vida? Me pregunté muchas cosas, y con cada una de ellas, sabía que había la posibilidad que lo tuviera hoy conmigo. Vivo y con nuestra relación recuperada. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte, si tan sólo no me hubiese dejado perjudicar por el odio que le tenía al loco que lo reclutó.

Sonrió de lado, mirando a Itachi.

—Pero esas son cosas que sólo puedo preguntarme, porque mi hermanito está muerto y ya nunca voy a poder recuperarlo. Pero sé que si tuviera la oportunidad, si tan sólo hubiera una mínima chance de recuperar a Regulus… yo la tomaría. Amé a mi hermano y él merecía algo más que morir a manos de ese loco.

Hubo una pequeña charla afuera, pero Sirius no le prestó atención, sólo tomó de nuevo su taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sus dos oyentes susurraron algo y luego desaparecieron del lugar.

—Interesante historia —comentó Kakashi, entrando al lugar, con Sasuke detrás de él—. ¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el cual decidió contárselo justo a esas personas?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Toda mi familia, pero sobre todo mi madre y mi prima eran unas perras malvadas, Kakashi. Y ellas tenían un aura malvada que las perseguía a cada lugar al que iban. Ese muchacho que estaba sentado enfrente de mí no me dio la misma sensación. —Miró a Sasuke, quien fruncía el ceño confundido. —Así que me reservo mis dudas acerca de _ese_ _asunto_ que usted me contó. Como le dije en ese entonces, ni Severus, Naruto y yo estamos muy convencidos de que las cosas sean tal cual nos contaron.

—Entiendo —murmuró Kakashi, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero si me disculpa, hay algo que Asuma, Kurenai y yo debemos hacer.

—Suerte.

Cuando su sensei y los otros dos se fueron, Sasuke miró al mago.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Cosas tontas, no te preocupes —sonrió, dejando algunas monedas en la mesa, mientras se levantaba—. ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases de Oclumancia?

El Uchiha hizo una mueca.

—Su marido es… terminante —masculló Sasuke, por no decir otra cosa—. Ese arte que intentan enseñarme es muy difícil. Me dijo que descanse un tiempo, mientras él se ocupa del pelirrojo ese de la Arena.

Sirius rió.

—Vivo con Severus desde hace años y sé que "terminante" no es la palabra que quisiste usar. ¿Tal vez exigente, gruñón y bastardo exigente? —rió al ver el rubor en las mejilla de Sasuke—. Sólo dale tiempo, te acostumbrarás. Si Naruto pudo aprender, tú podrás también.

—Eso espero.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que vaya? —se quejó Naruto—. ¡Quería estar presente cuando mi papá le enseñaba Oclumancia a Gaara y Sasuke!

—Deja de quejarte —masculló Jiraiya—. ¿Te dije que te iba a enseñar un Jutsu nuevo, no?

—¡Mas te vale, viejo pervertido! —chilló el niño—. ¡Si no fuera por eso, no venía! ¡Además, el abuelo Abraxas ya va contigo!

—Silencio, Naruto —siseó el aludido—. Vamos en una misión. Konoha no puede estar sin un Hokage y Jiraiya dice que esa mujer es la mejor para el puesto.

—¡Awww! ¡Mi amor! ¡Me encanta que tus motivos para ir a este viaje sean tan desinteresados! —exclamó Jiraiya con dramatismo falso—. Porque si tengo que quedarme como Hokage, pierdes a tu amante, ¿cierto? —Meneó sus cejas, sugestivo.

Abraxas se ruborizó y miró para otro.

—¡Cállate, libidinoso! —gruñó—. Fuiste tú el que propuso buscar a esa tal Tsunade en primer lugar.

Jiraiya rió.

—Awww, no te pongas tímido —arrulló, antes de ponerse serio—. Pero es verdad, no puedo aceptar el puesto, yo soy más valioso afuera que sentado detrás de un escritorio. Tsunade puede hacerlo y ustedes me van a ayudar a convencerla.

—¡No te olvides de mi Jutsu nuevo, ero-sennin!

—¡Mocoso! ¡Te dije que no me llames así!

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

—¿Qué dices? —siseó Severus, mirando de reojo hacia la sala donde estaba su alumno.

—Lo que te digo, ese Uchiha escapó y los Jounin que pelearon con él dice que van tras Naruto —Sirius frunció el ceño. —Voy a buscar mi espejo de dos vías, tengo que avisarle a Abraxas y Jiraiya que tengan cuidado.

—¿No deberías ir tú también? —pidió ansiosamente—. Por lo que escuché hablar de Uchiha Itachi, él es muy fuerte.

Hubo un rudo sordo de repente, de algo que caía duramente sobre el piso de madera.

—¿Itachi?

Sirius y Severus hicieron una mueca de dolor, cuando escucharon la voz incrédula de Sasuke.

—Mira Sasuke, tengo que explicarte algo, tu hermano…

—¿Él está en la aldea? —susurró, apretando sus puños—. ¿Ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron nada?

—¿Qué diferencia hace si lo sabes o no? —siseó Severus, dándole una mirada reprendedora.

—¡¿Qué diferencia?! —pidió incrédulo— ¡Tengo que saberlo porque juré matar a ese bastardo! ¡Si él está en Konoha me facilita más las cosas!

—Él estuvo aquí, pero ya no está —masculló Sirius.

—¡Entonces voy a buscarlo! —gritó Sasuke, antes de salir pitando de la casa.

—¡Sasuke, espera!

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Sirius—. Tendré que avisarle a alguien que vaya detrás de él. —Suspiró. —Ese mocoso se va a matar.

-

***En otro lugar***

-

—¡Pero abuelo…! ¡Estamos de vacaciones!

Abraxas le dio una mirada severa a su nieto.

—Te recuerdo, _nuevamente_, que estamos en una _misión_ —siseó-. Nada de vacaciones. Así que mientras que Jiraiya hace sus investigaciones sobre Tsunade en este pueblo, tú y yo vamos a repasar tus clases. —Tomó una hoja que tenía en el morral del niño. —Tendré compasión de ti y vamos a ir por algo fácil. Nómbrame los ingredientes de la poción matalobos.

—¡Bah! ¡Eso es fácil! Ayudé muchas veces a mi papá cuando la preparaba para el tío Remus.

—¿Sí? —Enarcó una ceja. —Entonces ya que es tan fácil, no sólo me vas a recitar los ingredientes, sino también los instrumentos que se necesitan para la preparación y la preparación en sí.

Naruto gimió y luego le dio una mirada rencorosa a su abuelo.

—Lo primero que uno debe tener en cuenta, es que esta poción debe prepararse en un ambiente completamente estéril de plata —recitó el rubio—, porque cualquier pisca de ese metal puede ser fatal para el hombre lobo. Así pues, uno debe limpiar bien la mesa donde va a trabajar, la caldera, sus manos y los instrumentos. Estos deben ser de madera y el cuchillo de cualquier otro metal que no sea plata, preferentemente oro. ¿Voy bien?

Abraxas asintió.

—Ahora dime los ingredientes.

—Bueno, debemos tener…

—¡Naruto Black!

El chico saltó al escuchar el grito venir desde su mochila y frunció el ceño. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Gah! ¡Es mi espejo! —exclamó.

Pero justo cuando estaba por abrir su mochila, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—Ve a abrir la puerta, Naruto. Yo veré que quiere tu padre —dijo Abraxas.

El rubio se quejó como el niño malcriado que era y fue a abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella había dos personas. Una un poco más alta que él y la otra que le sacaba casi dos cabezas de alto.

—¿Black Naruto? —preguntó el más bajo.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —pidió cortésmente.

Nunca se diría que él no tenía modales, después de todo, había sido criado con todos los estándares de una sangre pura. Y estos estaban presentes, a pesar de que estas dos personas vestían sospechosamente y sólo podía ver la cara de ambos. Uno tenía cara de tiburón y otro era extrañamente familiar.

—¿Sasuke? —murmuró Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ja! Viste como un mocoso ricachón —se burló el más alto—. No es nada como esperaba que fuera.

—No soy Sasuke, Naruto-kun —respondió el moreno—. Pero hemos venido a buscarte.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quiénes están en la puerta, Naru?

Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi tensaron cuando un hombre alto apareció detrás del pre adolescente y puso una mano en su hombro. Este hombre parecía ser un aristócrata, con cara dura y cincelada, como un bonito retrato. Lo más llamativo en él eran sus ojos, eran grises y en este momento le daban una mirada tan fría que sólo un Uchiha podía rivalizar. También notaron que había un palillo de madera en su mano. Una varita.

—No sé quiénes son —respondió el chico, comenzando a sentirse nervioso. Podía ver prácticamente los rayos que se tiraban por los ojos su abuelo y el visitante de pelo negro—. Pero él se parece a Sasuke. —Cabeceó en dirección del mencionado.

—Por supuesto que se parece—–siseó Abraxas, intentando comprar tiempo con palabras. _¡¿Dónde mierda estás Jiraiya?! ¡Te necesitamos aquí!_ —Es inevitable que dos hermanos se parezcan, ¿verdad?

Naruto inspiró profundamente y retrocedió, haciendo que su espalda choque contra el pecho de su abuelo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

—É-él es… ¿Itachi?

—Así es, Naruto-kun, un placer —respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Gah! ¡Estoy harto de tanta charla! —gruñó el hombre con cara de tiburón, levantando su espada gigante a su hombro-— ¿Vamos a llevarnos al mocoso o no?

—Mi nieto no va para ningún lado —murmuró Abraxas, empujando a Naruto a sus espaldas—. No si no es conmigo y Jiraiya.

Kisame bufó.

—El viejo se fue tras una puta que contratamos para que lo entretenga, no va a venir.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se angostaron.

—Ah, ¿sí?

El dueño de Samaeda retrocedió ante el tono de voz y la mirada del mago, pero después tosió y carraspeó, sintiéndose estúpido. _¡Vamos! ¡Eres un miembro del Akatsuki! ¡Este mago no debe intimidarte! _Aún así, ese siseo que podía hacer al hablar, era espeluznante.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

—¡¿Le avisaste?! —gritó Severus, mirando a su esposo con ojos enloquecidos.

—Sí, sí, lo hice. Pero creo que el Uchiha ya estaba allí mientras hablaba con Abraxas —masculló, mordiendo su labio inferior—. ¡Mierda! —gruñó—. Tendré que ir por Sasuke.

—Sí, ve por él. Ese mocoso idiota va a conseguir que lo maten —siseó Severus.

—¿Sensei?

Snape giró y vio que el pelirrojo, Gaara estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Continuaremos con las clases enseguida, niño —dijo, antes de darse vuelta para mirar a su marido—. Ten cuidado.

Sirius asintió y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo. Después se fue corriendo, transformándose en Padfoot en el camino, puesto que como no sabía dónde estaba su hijo, no podía _Aparecerse_, así que tenía que confiar en su olfato para seguir al mocoso Uchiha. Por el camino, notó que el ninja espeluznante Gai iba en su misma dirección.

-

***En otro lugar***

-

Abraxas tenía una herida en sus ojos y Kisame sacudía su cabeza, después de ser golpeado por un encanto. Naruto miraba todo con los ojos como platos, nunca había visto a su abuelo ser herido antes, él era genial en el duelo. ¡O sea que estos tipos eran muy fuertes!

—Esto no tiene por qué seguir, Uchiha —gruñó Abraxas, todavía blindando a su nieto con su cuerpo—. No creo esa mierda que nos contaron en Konoha acerca de la masacre. Por lo que sea que estás haciendo esto, puedo ayudarte a salir.

Por primera vez, Abraxas y Naruto (hasta Kisame) pudieron ver un cambio de expresión en la cara estoica de Uchiha Itachi. Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco y su quijada apretó con enojo. Sus puños se apretaron.

—Usted no sabe nada de mí —gruñó, fulminando al anciano con su mirada.

—Tienes razón, pero he sido rodeado de un mundo lleno de mentiras, manipulaciones y astucia sobre todo. —Lo miró con desprecio. —¡Mírate! Apenas eres más alto que mi nieto y por más habilidad que tengas, tú solo nunca habrías podido matar a más de cincuenta personas en unas pocas horas, mucho menos si la mayoría de ellos eran ninjas con más rango que tú.

Kisame bajó su espada y miró a su compañero, angostando sus ojos. En todos los años que conoció a Itachi, siempre lo intrigó la verdad detrás del motivo que lo trajo al Akatsuki, pero siendo el bastardo emo que era Itachi, nunca contestó a sus preguntas. No que él fuera un chismoso, simplemente le pareció justo que supiera su motivo, así como él le comentó el suyo, pero nunca recibió nada a cambio. Fue Orochimaru, el bastardo que ya no era parte del Akatsuki, quien le contó el pasado de su compañero.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Uchiha? —siguió Abraxas.

—¡Itachi!

Todos miraron hacia un costado y vieron que Sasuke estaba en la punta del pasillo, donde se encontraban, con un **Chidori** al máximo poder en su mano derecha. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido después: Sasuke intentó atacar a su hermano, Jiraiya volvió con el cuerpo de una mujer en su hombro y luego luchó contra Kisame, un perro apareció de la nada y mordió a Itachi en el trasero, evitando que ataque con el **Tsukiyomi** a Sasuke y luego los Akatsuki se escaparon.

—¡Jiraiya-sama! ¿Está todo bien aquí?

Gai había llegado y miraba toda la destrucción con los ojos como platos.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto fue hacia su amigo y vio que estaba desmayado.

—Él está bien —anunció Jiraiya, tomando el cuerpo del Uchiha en sus brazos y entregándoselo a Gai—. Tu perro evitó que caiga en el poderoso Genjutsu de Itachi, pero igual quedó nockeado.

Horas más tarde, Gai llevó a Sasuke a Konoha, preocupados de que el chico todavía no despertaba, al parecer, si bien no cayó en el Genjutsu, el ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo, dejar salir las emociones que tenía encerradas dentro le ocasionaron algo de estrés emocional. Después que el Jounin se fuera, Sirius se transformó en humano y encomendó encarecidamente que cuidaran de su hijo.

—Maldición, nunca pensé que se atreverían a hacer un movimiento tan rápido —masculló Jiraiya, frunciendo el ceño.

—No detecté una lucha muy severa mientras que combatimos —dijo Abraxas—. Creo que más bien vinieron a probar las aguas.

—¿Ellos buscan los jinchuuriki, cierto? —susurró Naruto—. ¿Qué hay de Gaara? Él todavía está en Konoha.

—No se van a atrever a atacar la aldea cuando todavía está alerta después del ataque.

Hubo un largo silencio y Abraxas miró a su nieto con algo de preocupación. Todavía parecía aterrorizado después del encuentro anterior, cuando había visto el poder de esos hombres que vinieron con las intenciones de secuestrarlo. Después de disculparse al dueño de la posada donde estaban, empacaron sus cosas y salieron de esa pequeña ciudad. Caminaron hasta que el sol bajó, hasta otra ciudad más pequeña que la anterior.

—Bien, yo no sé ustedes, pero después de las emociones de esta tarde y todo lo que caminamos luego, me han dado hambre y ganas de tomar sake. Así pues, ¿buscamos un lugar donde acampar o mejor un cuarto? —preguntó Jiraiya, sonriente.

—No voy a dormir a la intemperie —gruñó Abraxas—. Así que busquemos un cuarto.

—¿Uno para mí y tú y otro para Naruto? –preguntó sugestivo, meneando sus cejas.

—Ni lo sueñes —siseó el rubio—. No creas que se me ha olvidado que llegaste a la batalla con una puta colgando de tu hombro. —Lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras el Sannin hacía una mueca torpe. —Buscaremos un cuarto para los _tres_.

—Awww.

Más tarde, después de encontrar un cuarto en este nuevo pueblo, comieron, bebieron sake (en caso de los adultos) y después se fueron a acostar. Jiraiya tenía un fuerte presentimiento que encontrarían a Tsunade en ese pueblo, así que a la mañana siguiente, el hombre se levantó temprano, con todas las intenciones de buscarla. Sin embargo, no pudo salir de la habitación, pues Naruto se paraba frente a la puerta, con una mirada resuelta en sus ojos.

—Jiraiya-sensei —habló con seriedad mortal—. Mientras veía esa batalla de mi abuelo con esos hombres ayer, me encontré desamparado, hubo muy poco que pude hacer. Antes de venir, me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar un Jutsu muy bueno. Bien, _ahora_ quiero aprenderlo, no deseo sentirme nunca más como me sentí ayer.

El adulto sonrió pesarosamente, viendo cada vez más de Minato en este niño. _Él no ha sido criado por ti, pero Kami sabe que se asemeja a ti en muchos aspectos. _

—Bien, vamos afuera, voy a mostrarte el primer ejercicio que necesitas aprender para luego desarrollar el Jutsu.

Dejaron la habitación (Con Abraxas recién despertándose) y buscaron un descampado cerca. Era llano, había pocos árboles cerca y muchas rocas gigantes salían del suelo. Antes que nada, Jiraiya le mostró el Jutsu que debería aprender. Uno llamado **Rasengan**, que era una bola tan grande como un pomelo, que estaba hecha de aire. Según el sensei, para aprender este Jutsu, lo primero que debería hacer era poder concentrar su chakra en su mano, de tal manera que pueda salir, recolectar el aire alrededor y luego formar la bola. Para eso, le dio un globo de agua, indicándole que debería llenarlo de aire, sin reventarlo.

El viejo pervertido enarcó una ceja, cuando su ahijado le dio un cabeceo serio, después dejó el globo en el piso y se sentó al lado de él, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pidió desconcertado.

—Entiendo perfectamente el ejercicio que me diste, sensei —murmuró el niño, nunca abriendo sus ojos—. Y si quiero lograrlo enseguida, lo que debo hacer primero es meditar. Mi papá siempre me hace meditar antes de que me enseñe un hechizo difícil o una poción complicada, para que esté enfocado, ya que dicen que me distraigo fácilmente. Además, la meditación me ayuda a separar mis caminos de chakra de mi base mágica, así después voy a usar sólo mis caminos de chakra, sin que intervenga la magia.

Jiraiya enarcó una ceja, luciendo sorprendido. Este mocoso era una caja de sorpresas. Justamente, si hacía memoria, el motivo por el cual tardó tanto aprender el **Rasengan** de Minato, era porque no tenía mucha paciencia para aprender el Jutsu de forma tan lenta.

Así pues, Jiraiya dejó a su nieto solo y le avisó a Abraxas donde estaba. No era bueno dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, ahora que el Akatsuki había hecho su primer movimiento. Hizo su sondeo por el pueblo y pudo recolectar información que le dijeron que Tsunade estaba allí en estos momentos. Eso era una buena noticia, porque necesitaban llevarla a Konoha cuanto antes, no era bueno que la aldea estuviera tanto tiempo sin un Hokage. Así que volvió por sus acompañantes, porque no los había traído por la simple razón de acompañarlo, sino que también para que lo ayudaran a convencer a la rubia.

Encontró a Naruto sentado en la misma posición que lo dejó hace dos horas y a su amante un poco más lejos, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Aún meditando?

—Se~ recordé que hace mucho que no meditaba y es bueno hacerlo, para evitar que las barreras de Oclumancia se debiliten. —Sonrió. —Pero ya probé el ejercicio que me diste sensei.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué tal?

Naruto agarró el globo de agua que estaba en el suelo delante de él y lo tomó en su mano. El chico cerró los ojos y se concentró. Segundos más tarde, el agua dentro del globo comenzó a agitarse, deformando de vez en cuando el objeto, pero nunca rompiéndolo.

El Sannin estaba impresionado.

—Wow, sorprendente —sonrió—. Encontré a Tsunade, vayamos por ella y después de hablarle, voy a enseñarte el siguiente paso.

—¡Yey!

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Uh… este cap me costó un montón también. Bueno, al menos escribí la escena donde Sirius cuenta su historia y la de Regulus, esa charla la tenía en mi cabeza desde hace mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ

Un cap más, hasta que Naruto regrese.

¡¡¡Gracias **Cherry Moon** por salvarme al betear este cap!!! Espero que recuperes pronto tu compu, Ros :P

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	32. Capítulo 30: Adiós… por ahora

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 30: Adiós… por ahora.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Tsunade no resultó ser una mujer muy cooperativa, además estaba el hecho de que Orochimaru ya la había contactado mucho antes de que ellos lleguen a verla.

—¿Y puedo preguntar qué le prometió a cambio de su ayuda? —siseó Abraxas, angostando sus ojos—. Estoy seguro que lo que sea que le ofreció, puedo doblarlo. Soy, después de todo, un hombre muy rico.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose irritada. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, este hombre no le cayó bien. No, contrario a lo que el idiota de Jiraiya quería pensar, ella no estaba celosa (porque después de presentarse, Abraxas aclaró que era el _amante_ de Jiraiya), lo que la molestaba era el hecho de que este hombre la miraba como si él fuera mejor que ella, y, claro está, estaba también el pequeño tema de que él lucía como su estuviera a la mitad de sus años treinta, cuando en realidad casi pasaba los sesenta y no era por un Jutsu, era natural.

—No tiene que ver con lo que Orochimaru me ofreció –gruñó, dando una palmada a la mesa—. Tiene que ver con que Konoha me trae muy malas memorias y, cuando me fui, juré nunca volver.

—Eso no tiene sentido —interrumpió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando era adolescente, mi padre se fue de su casa y también juró que jamás regresaría, sin embargo después que me tuvo, él volvió. Porque yo era suficiente motivo como para que dejara de lado sus malas memorias. Él fue a esa casa, la remodeló y se encargó de hacer nuevas y buenas memorias junto conmigo. —La miró a los ojos. —¿El motivo que le hemos dicho no es suficiente? ¿El saber que su aldea natal la necesita, por la muerte de su antiguo sensei? ¿No le remueve nada? Y quien lo mató es ese mismo bastardo que le está prometiendo el cielo y la tierra.

Hubo un largo silencio luego del discurso del niño, todos los adultos contemplando sus palabras.

—Aun así, no es suficiente —declaró al fin Tsunade.

Naruto resopló y le dio una mirada de desdén.

—¿Entonces qué tal si apostamos? —Abraxas sonrió de lado, mientras tecleaba la mesa con dos dedos. —Sé por Jiraiya que le gusta apostar, así pues, si su vida depende de una apuesta, le propongo una para jugar su vuelta a su aldea. Si es que pierdo, nos iremos y la dejaremos en paz.

Los ojos de la rubia se angostaron.

—¿Qué propone?

Abraxas sonrió más ampliamente y barrió sus ojos de plata sobre la mesa.

—Veo que le gusta el sake —comentó—. ¿Qué le parece una competencia de consumición?

Tsunade enarcó una ceja y después rió escandalosamente.

—¿Usted me propone una competencia de consumición? —Lo miró haciendo una mueca. —Usted luce… _delicado_.

La ceja derecha de Malfoy crispó, pero no dejó mostrar su irritación.

—Las apariencias puede engañar. _Usted_ debe saberlo más que nadie, Tsunade-_hime_.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune y hasta el cerdo Ton-Ton retrocedieron al sentir la tensión venir de los cuerpos de Tsunade y el mago. Había como rayos que salían de los ojos de cada uno.

—Acepto —gruñó la mujer.

—Perfecto. —Aplaudió sus manos. —Sólo tengo una condición.

—¿Qué? —Angostó sus ojos.

—Prefiero una bebida más refinada, como el whiskey. ¿No le molesta?

—Claro que no —bufó—. El whiskey no se compara al sake. Será pan comido.

—Bueno, entonces no hay apuro. ¿Qué le parece hacerlo mañana por la noche? Mi nieto, Jiraiya y yo queremos recorrer un poco la aldea, antes de irnos.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Ahora váyanse, están interrumpiendo mi comida.

—Seguro.

Abraxas se levantó delicadamente de su asiento y Naruto lo siguió enseguida, seguidos de un deslumbrado Jiraiya. En la puerta, el rubio tomó su sombrero (el sol de los Países Ocultados dañaba su piel) y se lo colocó antes de salir.

—¿Tu sabes lo que nos estamos jugando, cierto? —preguntó Jiraiya, frunciendo el ceño—. Si pierdes esta apuesta tonta, _yo_ tendré que ser el Hokage.

—Tranquilo, cielo —dijo el mago, palmeando la mejilla de su amante, antes de darle un pico en los labios—. Yo sé lo que hago, confía en mí.

Atrás de ellos, escucharon una risita y el Sannin vio que era Naruto. Sorprendido, vio que Abraxas y el niño intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego su amante le guiñó un ojo. ¿Qué tramaban estos dos?

La noche siguiente, Tsunade entró junto con su ayudante y mascota a la costosa habitación que Abraxas había alquilado en el mejor hotel del la aldea. La mujer hizo lo posible por no sentirse envidiosa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lo que más la molestaba es que si ella no tuviera ese _pequeño_ problema con el juego, probablemente tendría el dinero como para pagarse un cuarto como este.

—Me alegra que sea tan puntual, Tsunade-san —dijo Abraxas, colocando otra botella de whiskey en una mesita que estaba a un costado de la habitación. En total había tres botellas en la mesa, la misma estaba rodeada de dos sillas—. ¿Desea empezar ahora o primero la invito algo de comer? —señaló hacia una mesa que tenía frutas y canapés en ella.

—Empecemos de una vez —gruñó ella—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Por supuesto —dijo Abraxas, antes de venir a sentarse.

Naruto se colocó con impaciencia en un lugar en el piso para mirar, mientras Jiraiya se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos. Shizune encontró un lugar en el sillón más cercano. Abraxas abrió la primera botella y sirvió un vaso para cada uno.

—Las damas primero —anunció, dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Tsunade resopló y tomó el primer vaso de un solo sorbo. Pestañeó varias veces y después miró el vaso en su mano.

—¿Esto es whiskey? —Angostó sus ojos con sospecha. —Tiene un sabor ligeramente diferente.

—Sí, es la mejor marca y calidad que se pueda encontrar en el mercado —respondió el mago, acabando su propio vaso—. Probablemente por eso le sepa un poco diferente, ¿uh?

Tsunade apretó su quijada y lo fulminó con la mirada, ante la insinuación que ella tomaba bebida barata. En su enojo, los tres siguientes vasos los bebió sin siquiera darse un resto.

Durante la hora siguiente, siguieron bebiendo sin parar, insultándose sutilmente. Naruto reía cada vez que se decían algo y Jiraiya rodaba sus ojos. Al final, cuando la tercera botella estaba por la mitad, Tsunade se detuvo a medio camino de tomar otro sorbo de su vaso. Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, sus ojos rodaron para atrás y se cayó de la silla.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó Shizune y corrió a socorrerla.

—Bien, parece que gané —murmuró Abraxas, con una sonrisa siniestra, sus ojos grises, brillando por el alcohol en su sangre, parecían aún más tenebrosos.

Jiraiya ayudó a Shizune a llevar a su amiga al sillón, donde la acostaron y comprobaron que sólo estuviera dormida y no inconsciente. Luego él volvió al lado de su amante, todavía no pudiendo cerrar la boca por la sorpresa.

—¿C-Cómo? —tartamudeó—. Una vez ella y yo tomamos diez botellas gigantes de sake, antes de que yo me desmayara y sé que ella siguió tomando. ¿Cómo pudiste ganar sólo con dos botellas y media de whiskey tomadas?

—Tal vez porque este no es un whiskey cualquiera —murmuró, dándole una sonrisa coqueta—. Es whiskey de fuego y puede tener… efectos adversos en personas que no tengan base mágica. En Muggles, dos vasos pueden ser catastróficos, me sorprende que ella haya durado tanto.

Naruto rió de repente, encontrando toda esta situación muy divertida y se levantó para chocar los cinco con su abuelo, antes de irse a su propia cama.

—Hi-hiciste trampa —farfulló el Sannin.

—¿Trampa? —Enarcó una ceja. —No, querido. Dije que quería usar whiskey y lo hice, aunque era una variedad que se vende sólo en el Mundo Mágico. No es mi culpa que ella no haya preguntado qué tipo de whiskey íbamos a tomar. —Se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

—Kami-sama —suspiró Jiraiya, masajeando sus sienes.

—Soy un Slytherin, mi amor —anunció el mago, muy sonriente.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

***Konoha***

-

En la aldea de la Hoja, Severus se había tomado su tiempo para enseñar las bases de la _Oclumancia_ a los dos Genin: Gaara y Sasuke. A pesar de que llamaban un prodigio al pelinegro, era el chico de la Arena quien avanzaba más pronto. Probablemente porque él no podía dormir y se pasaba toda la noche leyendo los libros que el profesor les había prestado. Snape había tenido que pedir un permiso especial para poder quedarse, y sabiendo el por qué, Albus se lo había permitido. En su lugar, Lucius Malfoy había tomado nuevamente su puesto en pociones (como la vez que tuvo que salir por licencia de paternidad) y como cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin. A pesar que un Malfoy intimidaba, este era el Malfoy que estaba casado con un hombre lobo y tenía seis hijos, así que los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban agradecidos de tenerlo mientras que el aterrorizante Snape estaba de viaje.

—Bien, vamos a empezar por el día de hoy, ¿listos? —Sus dos alumnos asintieron. —Sasuke, tú serás el primero.

Severus angostó sus ojos en sospecha, cuando vio que el muchacho tensó un poco y se acercó renuente hacia él. _¿Qué pasa con el mocoso? _Su pregunta fue respondida cuando la primer memoria que vio fue el encuentro de Sasuke con otros cuatros ninjas que vestían similar a ese ninja Orochimaru y hasta tenían el símbolo del Sonido en sus vendas. Le aseguraron al Uchiha que ellos lo escoltarían, si es que él decidía irse.

Cuando Severus salió de su cabeza, Sasuke lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —gruñó el profesor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡No fue nada! —exclamó Sasuke, mirando para otro.

—¿Nada? —silbó—. No me pareció nada, más bien un plan para que traiciones a tu aldea.

Sasuke se dio vuelta para mirarlo con furia.

—Usted no sabe nada de mí, _mago_. Así que no asuma cosas sobre lo que podría hacer.

—Soy tu sensei ahora, niño, y durante todos estos días he entrado una y otra vez en tu cabeza, ¿recuerdas? —Lo miró con desdén. —Así que sé muy bien cómo trabaja ese cerebro tuyo.

—¡Usted…!

—¡¡¡Papá, estamos de vuelta!!!

La voz de Naruto retumbó por toda la casa y Claret, que estaba pintando un libro en el piso, soltó sus lápices y corrió hacia la puerta a recibir a su hermano. La llegada del rubio sirvió de distracción para que Sasuke recogiera sus apuntes y saliera por la ventana, dejando a un irritado Severus y a un confuso Gaara. Snape se obligó a calmarse, mientras su hijo llegó a la sala, cargando a su hermanita en brazos.

—"¡Uto en casa, papá!" —chilló su beba, haciendo muecas de oreja a oreja.

—Eso veo —asintió Severus, sonriendo de lado.

—¡Papá! —Naruto bajó a su hermana al piso y luego abrazó al pelinegro. —¡No sabes todo lo que nos pasó! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!

Así pues, Naruto se sentó en la sala e invitó a Gaara a que se sentara junto a él, mientras Severus preparaba té. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, esperaron a que Sirius llegara y Naruto les relató su aventura. Que aprendió un Jutsu nuevo llamado **Rasengan** en una semana, la genialidad del abuelo para traer a Tsunade a Konoha y el ataque de Orochimaru mientras se preparaban para venir.

El Sannin de la Serpiente no había sido feliz cuando se enteró que su ex compañera de equipo se iba a ir a Konoha, sin siquiera darle un no por respuesta, así que decidió que iba a hacerla ayudarlo por la fuerza. Pero con el poder combinado de Abraxas, Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya lograron repeler a Orochimaru y su ayudante Kabuto. Hasta Naruto tuvo que intervenir (¡Con su Jutsu nuevo!) porque Jiraiya estaba con resaca, ya que la noche anterior se emborrachó con whiskey de fuego, a pesar que sabía que a los Muggles le hacía mal.

En todo caso, repelieron al Sannin y Tsunade estaba en estos momentos tomando su puesto de Hokage.

—¡Merlín! ¡Estoy cansado! —dijo Naruto, estirando su cuerpo—. Voy a darme una ducha, Tsunade dijo que quiere que vaya a su nueva oficina mañana a primera hora, así que voy a comer algo y dormir temprano. ¿No les molesta?

—Claro que no, campeón —dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo—. Ve.

Una vez que el Genin desapareció de su vista, Gaara volvió a la mesa donde estaban los libros de Oclumancia, Claret a sus libros de colorear y Sirius miró a su marido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo—. Luces preocupado.

—Es sobre Sasuke. Vi algo en su mente…

La mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó temprano y fue a la oficina de Tsunade, para ver lo que ella quería. Lo extraño ver a Nara Shikamaru y Jiraiya ya en el lugar, al parecer, esperándolo.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, mocoso —gruñó ella.

—Uh, lo siento. No me dijo si es que era urgente mi presencia.

Tsunade bufó y abrió un cajón, de donde sacó dos papeles.

—Tuve comentarios acerca de la lucha de Shikamaru y sé los motivos por lo que estás aquí, Naruto. Jiraiya me lo dijo. —Cabeceó en dirección de su ex compañero de equipo. —Así que ambos están aquí porque son merecedores del título de Chuunin. Voy a firmar estos papeles y ambos pasarán a ser oficialmente Chuunin, luego tienen que ir al departamento de vestimenta y solicitar su chaleco —dijo la mujer, firmando los papeles.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Me está ascendiendo?! —chilló Naruto—. ¡Genial!

—No tan rápido, mocoso —masculló—. Quiero que estés por lo menos unos tres meses más de servicio activo, antes de que te permita regresar a tu país, para continuar con tus estudios de mago. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

—Sin ningún problema —asintió furiosamente—. Las clases en Hogwarts terminan recién en junio, así que no voy a tener nada que hacer si es que me voy ahora.

—Bien, entonces ambos han pasado a la categoría de Chuunin, felicidades.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y Shikamaru suspiró.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —Shizune entró como tromba a la oficina, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

-Han encontrado a Haruno Sakura inconsciente en un banco junto a la calle. Cuando la desperté me dijo que ella intentó detener a Sasuke. —Mordió su labio inferior. —Creo que el muchacho abandonó la aldea, Tsunade-sama.

—¡Maldición!

Tres horas más tarde, Naruto y Shikamaru armaron un grupo integrado por Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba y Akimichi Chouji. No había Jounins disponibles para la misión, por eso la rubia decidió que los dos nuevos Chuunin se harían cargo de un equipo e irían tras el mocoso Uchiha. Naruto se aseguró de no decirles nada a sus padres, porque si sabían, iban a interferir y eso era lo menos que él quería.

Sasuke era su compañero de equipo y si era porque eligió irse por sí solo o estaba siendo secuestrado, él mismo quería lidiar con esto.

—Naruto, por favor, tráelo de vuelta —susurró Sakura, parada enfrente de él.

Todos ya estaba en la puerta de Konoha, listos para irse. Rock Lee también estaba allí, para mirarlos partir, con unas enormes ganas de poder luchar con ellos.

—Haré lo posible, Sakura. Pero no te prometo nada. —Ella lo miró con ojos alarmados. —¿Él te noqueó para que no dieras la alarma, cierto? ¿Y alguien que noquea a su propia compañera de equipo querrá volver sólo porque el otro miembro se lo pide amablemente?

Sakura sollozó y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Compadeciéndose de ella, Naruto puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tienes que entender que si logro traerlo, probablemente tenga que usar la fuerza bruta.

—E-Entiendo —tartamudeó—. Sólo tráelo de vuelta.

—Lo haré —aseguró, antes de darse media vuelta e irse con sus compañeros.

Corriendo a la velocidad de un shinobi, Naruto y Shikamaru tomaron la delantera. Por el rabillo de su ojo, Nara vio que el rubio sacaba su varita, así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Como dijiste, tenemos que encontrarlos antes que crucen la frontera. Seguro, podemos rastrearlos, pero la magia será más conveniente en este momento.

Naruto se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol, haciendo que todos sus compañeros copiaran su acción y lo miraran con interés. Neji, a pesar que todavía le guardaba algo de rencor por perder en su lucha en el examen, no podía evitar admirar a este muchacho por sus habilidades mágicas.

—Señálame a Sasuke —pidió Naruto, estirando su varita.

Ante la sorpresa de los otros cuatro, la varia tembló en la mano de su dueño, hasta que giró ligeramente hacia la derecha, antes de quedarse quieta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kiba, con impaciencia.

—Derecho para esa dirección —sonrió, cabeceando hacia donde indicaba su varita—. Sasuke está yendo hacia el norte.

Y así, este equipo con muchachos no mayores de catorce años, fue en busca del Uchiha vengador. El primero en separase del grupo fue Kiba, quien quedó atrás para enfrentarse a uno de _Los cuatro del sonido, _un grupo de ninjas élite de Orochimaru; que resultó ser no sólo uno, sino un par de gemelos idénticos que conocían un Jutsu que podía convertirlos en un solo cuerpo: Sakon y Ukon. Más adelante, quien se quedó a hacer frente al enemigo fue Chouji, quien se enfrentó a Jiroubou. Neji se quedó para hacer frente a Kidoumaru y más tarde Shikamaru incitó a que Naruto siguiera, mientras él se quedaba a pelear contra la única kunoichi del grupo, Tayuya.

Con todos los miembros del grupo enemigo ocupados, el rubio creyó que le sería más fácil poder hablar con Sasuke, pero, inesperadamente, el líder de los _Cuatro del Sonido_ apareció, presentándose como Kimimaro. Él dejó que Sasuke se escapara, mientras hacía frente a Naruto.

—No quiero pelear si no hay necesidad —dijo Naruto—. Sasuke no sabe lo que está haciendo, por favor, déjame al menos hablar con él.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo Kimimaro, luciendo un poco arrepentido—. Mi amo lo necesita, ya que yo soy un recipiente inservible.

Y así comenzó la lucha de Black Naruto contra el ninja más fuerte que se ha enfrentado en toda su vida. No sólo Kimimaro era fuerte y experimentado, sino que también tenía un bloodline muy mortal. No era nada como Gaara, quien se dejaba dominar por su demonio interno; no, Kimimaro era fuerte y centrado. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba de lado de Naruto esta vez, puesto que a mitad de la lucha, el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara apareció de la nada, parando un ataque directo de su enemigo hacia él.

—¡Gaara! —gritó Naruto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mis hermanos vinieron a tu casa a decirme lo que pasaba. Tus padres saben todo —Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor—. Snape-sensei estaba muy preocupado, así que me ofrecí voluntariamente (junto con mis hermanos) para venir a servirles de apoyo.

—Uh, mierda. Van a estar muy enfadados conmigo —se quejó el rubio.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Gaara, sin misericordia—. Ahora ve tras el Uchiha, yo me haré cargo de este shinobi.

Naruto asintió seriamente, después tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que le harían sus padres por irse a una misión tan peligrosa sin avisar.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Gaara.

Y Naruto emprendió el viaje hacia la lucha más dura que tendría en su vida. No en forma física, sino sentimental.

Porque Sasuke estaba completamente dominado por el sello de la maldición de Orochimaru, cegado por sus deseos de venganza y eufórico por la fuerza que podía sentir en su cuerpo. Fue por eso que no bien vio que Naruto le había dado alcance, frente a unas estatuas gigantes que representaban dos grandes shinobis de la Hoja, lo que primero quiso hacer era probarse ante él.

El mago no lo decepcionó. Lucharon con todo lo que pudieron, sin importarle que estuvieran haciendo sangrar al otro. Finalmente, cuando ambos estaban muy cansados y Sasuke le dio un golpe certero, Naruto fue a parar abajo del agua.

_No puedo pararlo, no puedo pararlo sólo usando artes ninja. ¿Pero es debido usar magia contra Sasuke? Podría usar un simple Petrificus, pero eso no sería justo, Sasuke es un guerrero orgulloso y él no merece ser derrotado de esta forma._

—_**Úsame, yo puedo ayudarte.**_

Naruto rodó los ojos cuando escuchó el susurro en su mente. Estaba tan cansado que hasta sus paredes de _Oclumancia_ se debilitaron, dejando al zorro poder hablarle.

_Ni hablar, no quiero matarlo tampoco._

Recuperando un poco de fuerza, Naruto usó su varita para impulsarse fuera del agua y calló en la tierra, avisando a Sasuke que su compañero estaba vivo. El Uchiha giró, con una mirada de completo desprecio en su rostro.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke? —Se encontró Naruto que decía. El ver los ojos rojos del **Sharingan**, más la mueca de desprecio lo hicieron reflexionar. —¿Qué puede tener Orochimaru que Konoha no te ofrece?

—Todo.

—¿Todo? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿En serio crees que yendo con ese hombre vas a tener el reconocimiento, el respeto y el amor que la gente de Konoha tiene para ti? ¡Él te quiere para sus deseos egoístas! Puede ser que te entrene, sí, pero no por los motivos que Kakashi-sensei pueda tener o cualquier otro ninja de Konoha, quien quiere verte como un ninja digno del apellido Uchiha, no como un futuro recipiente para ser inmortal.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! —gritó Sasuke—. ¿Qué vas a saber tú sobre lo que Konoha siente por mí, eh? ¡Se la han pasado adorándome y compadeciéndose de mí desde que toda mi familia fue asesinada! ¿Pero se preocuparon una vez en venir a preguntar si necesitaba algo, si algo me incomodaba? ¿Sabías que tuve que vivir sólo después de la masacre? ¿En el lugar donde mataron a mi familia, desde los ocho años? ¡La única compañía que tuve fue la de un par de ANBU que me vigilaban!

Naruto retrocedió ante el arrebato.

—Me importa un mierda si me quiere para lo que sea, si él me ayuda a poder tener mi venganza, que es para todo lo que he vivido, no me importa nada más —gruñó.

—Pero la venganza…

—¡Calla! ¡Qué vas a entender tú, que has vivido con una familia cariñosa desde pequeño, que nunca te faltó nada y que cada día te llenan de amor y de elogios que a veces ni siquiera valoras! —Lo miró con odio. —Muchas veces se me retorcían las tripas viendo como tu padre te llenaba de besos y abrazos y tú te separabas de él, gimoteando como un mocoso estropeado.

Esta vez, Naruto sintió como que le habían dado un golpe en el estómago. Así pues, no sólo su actitud y vida familiar había generado algo de celos en Sasuke, sino también envidia, que se fue transformado poco a poco en odio. Si la mirada en la cara del Uchiha era una pista de ello.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo —susurró Naruto, al fin.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de darle una mirada extraña.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes toda la razón, no entiendo tus motivos para hacer lo que estás haciendo y probablemente nunca lo haga. Sin embargo, hay gente en Konoha que puede ayudarte, alguien que te hará fuerte, sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Pero no me dejarán tener mi venganza. —Cuando vio la duda en los ojos azules, Sasuke insistió: —Es lo único para lo que he vivido, Naruto. _Tengo_ que hacer esto, mi gente necesita descansar en paz y soy el único que puede hacerlo.

—¿Aún al coste de tu propia libertad? ¿Dejando de lado a toda la gente que te quiere?

El pelinegro miró para otro lado.

—No me importa nada más que mi venganza —declaró.

Naruto suspiró, bajando su varita, sabiendo ya la decisión que estaba por tomar y odiándose por ello.

—Entonces vete.

—… ¿Qué?

—Vete. Si crees esa mierda que eres el único que puede vengar a tu clan, _vete_. No me importa. —Lo miró duramente. —Pensé que éramos amigos, Sasuke. Pero hace un rato, me atacaste con intenciones de matarme y yo no soy tan estúpido como para dejarme morir por un idiota que piensa como tú. Así pues, te dejo ir. Ve y has de tu vida lo que quieras.

Sasuke apretó sus puños y abrió su boca y la cerró muchas veces. Sin embargo, lo que quería decir quedó atragantado en su garganta, en lugar, se dio media vuelta y partió rumbo al Sonido. Escuchando sus pasos alejándose, Naruto se dio vuelta hacia el agua que caía de la cascada y miró su reflexión, respirando compasivamente y no pensando en nada. Ni siquiera notó cuando comenzó a llover, ni como su ropa se fue empapando de a poco.

Así fue como lo encontraron Kakashi y Pakkun.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó suavemente, detectando el estado emocional de su alumno—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Lo dejé ir, sensei —respondió el chico, con voz dolida—. Mi padre me dijo que nunca debo darme por vencido, pero Sasuke… todas las cosas que me dijo… ahora no vi salvación para él. ¿Hice mal, sensei? ¿Debí luchar más por retenerlo? ¿A costa de mi propia vida o la suya?

Kakashi suspiró y caminó hasta pararse detrás de su alumno. La verdad, cuando le dijeron lo que había pasado, él había pensado que iba a encontrarse con una escena mucho más dolorosa que la de un adolescente decepcionado por su compañero de equipo. Cierto, Sasuke había escapado, pero al menos Naruto no estaba tan grave como Chouji o Neji.

—No puedo juzgarte, Naruto. En el pasado, yo mismo tomé una decisión que un shinobi no debería haber tomado y el resultado fue catastrófico —murmuró Kakashi.

—Él iba a hacer lo que sea para poder irse, lo vi en sus ojos —confesó el rubio—. Y no pude hacerlo, no pude luchar. Yo tengo mucho que perder, muchos que estarán dolidos si me moría, él, sin embargo, piensa que no tiene nada más que su venganza y estaba dispuesto a todo por poder obtenerla. —Cerró los ojos. —¿Soy un cobarde, sensei?

Kakashi puso una mano en la cabeza de su alumno y revolvió su cabello.

—Naciste para ser un shinobi, pero, lastimosamente, no fuiste criado para ser uno, Naruto. Así pues, no puedo culparte por retroceder y pensar en tus seres queridos, antes de luchar a muerte con alguien que considerabas un amigo.

Naruto apretó sus puños.

—Eso es lo que más me duele. La palabra amigo es importante para mí, Kakashi-sensei, pero para Sasuke no significa nada si se interpone ante sus metas.

—Ahora lo sé. —Suspiró. —Todos lo vimos, pero pensamos que podría ser diferente. Así que no te eches toda la culpa, el que tú lo dejaras ir es sólo el final de una cadena de errores que se cometieron con Uchiha Sasuke.

—Hatake-san.

Los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron a un ninja médico que se paraba no lejos de ellos. Kakashi asintió y le dijo que no había heridos y que podía regresar.

—Debemos irnos también, Naruto. Tu familia te espera.

Naruto asintió y dio una par de pasos, antes de girar su cabeza y mirar hacia donde Sasuke se había ido.

_Estás equivocado, Sasuke. La venganza no es el camino que debes seguir. Voy a irme pronto y regresaré siendo un mejor mago y shinobi. Entonces voy a hacerte entender como sea que cometiste un error al traicionar a la aldea._

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Habrán notado la gran diferencia de los acontecimientos con respecto al manga, ¿Por qué? Porque a diferencia del canon, acá Naruto tenía otros seres amados, por eso no luchó a muerte con Sasuke. Personalmente, yo creo que Naruto se obsesionó tanto en el manga por rescatar al Uchiha porque él era su _único amigo_ (Sakura no cuenta, porque él estaba enamorado de ella), sin embargo, _mí_ Naruto tiene una familia cariñosa que lo ama y, sobre todo, él no entiende los deseos de venganza de Sasuke. Así pues, no significa mucho para él si lo dejaba ir o lo arrastraba de nuevo a Konoha.

Espero que hayan podido apreciar la diferencia.

En todo caso… ¡lo prometido es deuda! En el cap que viene, Naruto y Sirius regresan a Grimmauld Place XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Cherry Moon** por salvarme al betear este cap!!! Espero que recuperes pronto tu compu, Ros :P

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	33. Capítulo 31: He regresado!

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 31: ¡He regresado!**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

***Tres meses después***

-

—¿Hijo? –Naruto movió sus ojos desde la ventana y miró a su padre. Sirius sonrió. —Es hora de irnos.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa y asintió. Miró el que había sido su cuarto, que en estos momentos estaba pelado, puesto que desde que recibió su nueva misión, su padre, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y él se apresuraron a guardar todo, para poder irse cuanto antes.

-

_**Nombre:**__ Black Naruto._

_**Edad:**__ 13 años._

_**Nivel:**__ Chuunin._

_**Misión:**__ Volver al Mundo Mágico y completar sus estudios de mago. Mandar un informe cada mes sobre su progreso y sobre alguna posible actividad ninja en el área._

_***Nota:**__ El shinobi debe regresar cuanto antes después de recibir su título, con el objetivo de tomar el examen para subir a la fila de Jounin._

-

Era un poco difícil, la verdad, aquí había vivido mucho tiempo, experimentado muchas cosas. Pero en este mismo momento, Konoha no le traía muy buenas memorias (Después de todo el fiasco del examen de Chuunin y la traición de Sasuke, probablemente nunca lo haría), además, Grimmauld Place siempre fue su hogar, esta casa siempre la consideró como una de paso.

—Mundo mágico, prepárate. Que Naruto Black va de regreso.

**-**

***Días después***

-

La puerta de la casa número 12 en la calle Grimmauld Place voló abierta.

—¡Kreacher, el amo Naruto está en casa! —exclamó el muchacho, dejando caer su mochila en el piso.

—Tsk —chasqueó Sirius, con una cara de desdén—. No puedo creer que lo primero que haces al llegar sea querer saludar a ese elfo fanático.

—¡Bah! ¡Tú estás celoso porque él y la abuela me quieren a mí y no a ti! —le sacó la lengua.

Un ligero "plop" se escuchó delante de ellos y Kreacher miró a su amo, antes de inclinarse tanto que su nariz tocó el piso.

—Amo, Naruto, señor. Kreacher es feliz de tenerlo en la casa nuevamente.

—¡Y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí!

—Conozco esa voz molesta, un —Vino una voz desdeñosa de la cocina.

Sirius y Naruto giraron y vieron que Deidara Potter se paraba bajo la puerta de entrada a la cocina con un niño de cabello rubio y ojos dorados en sus brazos.

—¡Deidara-nii-san! ¡Mi voz no es molesta y te extrañe…! —chilló el rubio, antes de ir a abrazar a su primo.

—Sí, sí –—suspiró el chico, dándole una abrazo.

—Hey allí, chico malo –saludó Sirius, besando a Deidara en la mejilla—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Tenía el día libre de mi trabajo hoy, así que me ofrecí para esperarlos en su casa y de paso cuidar de los gemelos.

—Ah, sí. Merlín sabe que Moony necesita descanso de vez en cuando, mucho más ahora que está de profesor en Hogwarts –rió Sirius, antes de tomar al niño de los brazos de Deidara—. ¿Y cuál de los dos eres tú, eh?

—Soy Ian, tío Paddy —contestó el pequeño licántropo, con una sonrisa tímida—. Bienvenido a casa.

—¿Y dónde está Lucien? –pidió Naruto, con impaciencia.

—Arriba, durmiendo una siesta—suspiró el niñero—. Todo lo que no duerme Ian, lo hace Lucien –murmuró con el ceño fruncido—. Preferiría que duerman poco, pero que lo hicieran _los dos_.

Sirius rió, antes de levantar al niño para arriba y comenzar a mordisquear su panza. Ian chilló y se retorció, gritando en risa.

Era bueno estar en casa.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

***Abril***

-

—¿A qué hora vamos a ir? ¡Ya quiero ver a Haku!

—Tranquilo, iremos a la hora que nos esperen en Hogwarts. Sabes que Dumbledore se toma muchas molestias en concedernos estos permisos especiales para entrar, tenemos suerte que nos dejen entrar para las fiestas de Pascua.

Naruto gruñó y se fue a sentar frente al fuego con impaciencia. Fue una eternidad para él, pero en realidad veinte minutos, cuando el fuego se tornó verde y Severus salió de él.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá Sev ya está aquí!

—No hace falta que rompas mis tímpanos, niño —siseó Severus.

El jinchuuriki le sacó la lengua y cuando llegó Sirius, de a uno usaron el flú, para ir directo a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, donde el mismísimo director los esperaba.

—¡Jiji-san, tanto tiempo!

Severus frunció el ceño.

-No seas tan irrespetuoso, Naruto. Puede que no estés en clases, pero Dumbledore sigue siendo tu director.

—Está bien, Severus —concedió Albus y luego le sonrió a Naruto— Ha sido un tiempo largo, ¿eh?

—Sí, mucho —Naruto hizo muecas—. ¿Ya puedo ir a ver a los demás?

—Sí, puedes. –Severus rodó sus ojos. —Están todos en mi oficina.

En la oficina del profesor de pociones, Naruto se encontró con todos sus amigos, primos y hermano. Por supuesto, Ginny y Colin eran los más felices de verlo (aunque Colin estaba aterrorizado de estar en la oficina de Snape), sin contar a su familia, y enseguida todos comenzaron a pedirle historias de su vida en Konoha. La sonrisa de Naruto vaciló un momento y sus ojos se tornaron tristes, pero después hizo muecas y procedió a contarle las historias más divertidas y emocionantes. Recién cuando estuviera solo, probablemente le contaría a su hermano la historia de Sasuke.

Hicieron una pequeña reunión durante dos horas, pero después Severus los espantó a todos, queriendo recuperar control de su oficina, aunque Potter, Draco y Haku no fueron intimidados por él y se quedaron.

—Este año ha sido bastante tranquilo, ¿no, Harry? —decía Haku—. Aunque ciertos gemelos decidieron devolver la herencia Merodeador a Harry, entregándole el mapa, y él ha estado haciendo de las suyas.

—Sólo exploré un poco —se encogió de hombros el aludido.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —preguntó Draco, al ver que el chico no habló por un tiempo.

—Esa es una linda pulsera, Haku –—murmuró Naruto, nunca despegando su mirada de la pulserita de oro, que tenía un dije que se asemejaba un copo de nieve, en la muñeca de su hermano—. ¿Quién te la regaló?

Haku se ruborizó enseguida y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Cedric me la regaló en Navidad.

—¿Cedric? –Naruto enarcó una ceja, imitando perfectamente a Severus. —¿Tu _amigo_ Cedric?

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene? —saltó enseguida Haku, a la defensiva—. Los amigos pueden darse este tipo de regalos.

—Pero ese es un regalo muy costoso para regalarle a un amigo en Navidad.

—Bien, no todos son _tacaños_ a la hora de hacer regalos —contraatacó Haku.

Naruto se erizó ante el comentario.

—Bien, tú y yo tenemos dinero contado, Haku y lo sabes. Aún así, si me sobrara, ni siquiera a Ginny o Colin le regalaría algo tan costoso y romántico como una pulsera de oro.

—¿Romántico? —preguntó ceñudo.

—Por ahí se dice que los hombres regalan joyas a sus amantes, para que indique a cualquier rival que ya pertenecen a otra persona —aportó Draco con una sonrisa malvada, antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

Haku le dio una mirada funesta al Slytherin, mientras los ojos de Naruto se habrían como platos. Harry tuvo que girar su cabeza, para que no vean su sonrisa divertida.

—¡¿Amante?! —chilló el shinobi.

—¡No, no lo somos! —exclamó Haku—. Estamos cercanos, sí, pero nunca hemos hablado de noviazgo ni nada —suspiró desanimado—. Él apenas y me toma la mano de vez en cuando o se ofrece a llevar mi bolso cuando vamos a clases.

—Awww~ no te desanimes, Haku —intercedió Harry, al ver que Naruto estaba por decir algo mucho más cruel.

El Hufflepuff se ruborizó bonitamente, mientras Naruto hervía en su propia salsa.

-

***Junio***

-

Naruto mordió su labio inferior y miró las respuestas del libro una vez más.

—No te pongas nervioso, Naruto —comentó divertido James Potter—. Los exámenes de segundo año serán un pan comido. Además, en dos de tus clases, tienes a parientes como profesores, Moony y Snape te lo harán más fácil.

—¿Mi padre? –preguntó Naruto, mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¡Ese seguro me hace el exámen mucho más difícil! Si todas las veces que se iba a Konoha me regañaba porque no tenía nunca terminados los apuntes que me mandaban por lechuza.

—Er… bien –comentó con una sonrisa incómoda—. ¿Entonces repasamos los temas de pociones? Me ofrecí voluntariamente a ser tu tutor para los exámenes y me voy a esforzar en que pases. Hice una apuesta con Padfoot además.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

Tres días más tarde, Naruto volvió al colegio para rendir sus exámenes de segundo año. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus otros compañeros de Casa y de año lo veían, así que fue bien recibido. El único que no parecía muy feliz era Cormac McLaggen, pero Naruto le sacó la lengua y fue a tomar su lugar en el banco asignado.

Su primer y segundo día le fue bastante bien, pero en el tercero, se puso muy nervioso, porque era su exámen de Pociones y no quería fallar para nada. Así pues, con nubes negras en su cabeza, entró a la sala y se sentó junto a Colin. Su papá entró del modo acostumbrado, como un murciélago listo para atacar y les dio una mirada fría a todos.

—Bien, primero será la prueba escrita y luego la práctica. Debo recomendarles que tengan cuidado con sus pociones, porque cada uno va a probar un trago de ellas —comentó con una sonrisa malvada.

La clase tragó saliva al unísono.

Cincuenta minutos más tarde, Naruto había terminado su exámen tanto escrito como práctico y se sintió un tonto por haberse puesto tan nervioso. ¡Si fue tremendamente fácil! Cuando salió de la sala de clases, lo hizo frotando su estómago, todo ese nerviosismo le había dado un gran dolor. Ruborizándose de vergüenza, Naruto fue a buscar el baño más alejado posible, para poder hacer sus necesidades sin que nadie se entere.

—Ah~ -Suspiró, mientras se lavaba las manos. —Bueno, hora de volver.

Salió sonriendo tontamente del baño y no notó los pasos apresurados que venían en su dirección, así que un cuerpo lo chocó con todas sus fuerzas y cayeron al piso en un revoltijos de brazos y piernas.

—¡Gah! ¡Qué mierda…! ¡Harry!

— ¡Naruto, maldición! ¡Voy a perderlo! —gruñó, levantándose del piso. Tenía un pergamino en su mano, que ahora miraba frenéticamente. -¡Allí!

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

Harry le dio una mirada alarmada.

—Mira, ¿ves lo mismo que yo?

El mayor le señaló un punto en el Mapa del Merodeador que tenía en su mano y Naruto pudo ver el nombre _**Peter Pettigrew**_ caminando no lejos de ellos.

—Pe-pero… ¿aquí? ¿Cómo?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber —gruñó el chico.

Decidido, Naruto acompañó a Harry, buscando el lugar donde el punto del traidor se había detenido. Caminaron en silencio un poco más, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que tenía una puerta que daba al patio trasero de Hogwarts. Pero no había nadie allí.

—No entiendo, el mapa dice…

—Ssshhh –siseó Harry—. Este mapa nunca me ha fallado en todo el tiempo que lo tengo, él _debe_ estar aquí.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sacó su varita y la levantó.

—_Lumus Máxima_.

Angostaron los ojos para que el resplandor de luz no los cegara y vieron lo que ya habían visto antes, el pasillo estaba vacío de toda presencia humana, lo único vivo parecía ser la rata cerca de la puerta semi abierta.

—¡Una rata! –chillaron al unísono, cuando la realización vino a sus mentes. Teniendo ambos padres animagos y sabiendo las historias de cuando ellos iban al colegio, sabían que el tercer animago del grupo fue una rata.

—Pettigrew —gruñó Harry, antes de correr tras el roedor, quien dio un chillido, antes de traspasar las puertas.

Los dos primos salieron, apenas notando que el sol se escondía, para dar paso a la noche, su único punto era atrapar a la rata. Le lanzaron los hechizos que se le vinieron a la mente, pero el roedor era demasiado escurridizo y pequeño.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No tengo ningún kunai conmigo! ¡Sino ya lo mataba! —gruñó Naruto.

Lo persiguieron hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido y Naruto dudó en entrar, pero Harry lo pasó sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Este era el hombre que había traicionado a sus padres, haciendo que asesinaran a su madre y ni siquiera las acromántulas iban a detenerlo de atraparlo. El rubio maldijo y fue tras su primo, sabiendo que iba a necesitar ayuda si se encontraba con algún problema. Se detuvieron un poco más allá, mirando frenéticamente para todos lados.

—¡Maldición, no veo nada! —gritó Harry, levantando su varita—. _Lumus Máxima_.

Pero la luz esta vez no los ayudó.

—Lo perdimos —murmuró Naruto.

—¡Maldición otra vez! –gruñó el moreno—. Está bien, tú ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido, no debemos separarnos!

—¡Haz lo que te digo!

Naruto aceptó con renuencia y se dio media vuelta, pero sus pasos pararon en seco cuando oyó tres aullidos de lobo. Intercambió una mirada con Harry y, por instinto, ambos miraron al cielo y palidecieron al ver que había luna llena.

—Algunos de los dos lo tiene que decir —susurró Naruto, acercándose a su primo y pegando su espalda con él—. Pero creo que estamos en problemas, Harry.

—Pe-pero el tío Remus toma su poción —tartamudeó Harry, mirando frenéticamente para todos lados.

—¡Pero los gemelos no! —chilló histérico su primo—. ¡Ellos son muy pequeños para tomar esa poción tan fuerte y a pesar de ser cachorros, todavía son peligrosos!

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon dos ladridos venir de algún lugar del bosque y seguido de ellos, dos lobos pequeños saltaron de entre la maleza y se pararon en frente de los dos adolescentes, mostrando sus dientes, con los pelos de su cuello levantados. Harry y Naruto tensaron y los apuntaron con sus varitas, no querían lastimar a los gemelos, pero si es que se daba el caso, no tenían otra opción.

Sin embargo, el aullido de un lobo mucho más grande se escuchó de nuevo y los pequeños lobos se erizaron, antes de retroceder. Sus orejitas se aplanaron contra su cabeza y remetieron sus colas entre las piernas. En una esquina, un lobo grande y dorado se paraba en todo su esplendor, dándoles una mirada enojada a los pequeños. Después llegaron un perro negro grande, un ciervo y un tigre de bengala blanco. Los dos chicos gimieron, sabiendo que estaban en problemas, si la mirada que el ciervo les daba era una pista.

El lobo grande aulló de nuevo y los lobitos corrieron a su lado, topando sus cabecitas con el hocico. La madre los lamió y luego mordió cariñosamente sus patas traseras, obligándolos a que se muevan. El lobo, sus cachorros y el tigre blanco se fueron, quedándose el ciervo y el perro.

El perro negro gruñó.

—Sí, sí, ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos —masculló Naruto, estirando a su primo por el brazo.

—¡Pero…! ¡Papá! ¡Acabamos de ver a Pettigrew! —Harry no se iba a dar por vencido.

El perro y el ciervo se transformaron en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, en el mapa. ¡Estaba en un descanso después de mi exámen de transfiguración y me puse a mirar el Mapa para matar el aburrimiento mientras esperaba a Ron y a Hermione y vi su nombre!

—Y yo me encontré con él en el camino, y decidí acompañarlo. Cuando se detuvo, no vimos una persona, pero sí una rata que estaba por salir del castillo, así que la seguimos. No nos dimos cuenta de la luna llena.

Sirius y James compartieron una mirada.

—Acompáñalos al castillo, Prongs. Yo voy a buscar a Malfoy y Moony. Y si Wormtail está en este bosque, lo vamos a encontrar.

Potter asintió con la cabeza y luego agarró a los dos niños por el pescuezo y los arrastró hasta Hogwarts.

—¡Por más que hayan visto a Peter en el mapa, eso no significa que tenía que salir tras él! –comenzó James—. ¡Tendrían que haber buscado a alguien responsable para que ayude!

—¡No nos dio tiempo! —gritó su hijo—. ¡La rata estaba saliendo! ¡Si íbamos por alguien el mapa ya no iba a servir si salía de Hogwarts y lo habríamos perdido!

—¡Pero en vez de eso casi fueron mordidos por Lucien o Ian! —gritó más fuerte el hombre-. ¡Si no fuera porque son cachorros y todavía respetan el aullido autoritario de su madre, ahora estaríamos lamentando esta imprudencia!

—¡Pero no lo hicieron!

—¡Pero podrían! —Fulminó con la mirada a su hijo. —¡Y tú, ahijado! ¿No se supone que eres un shinobi responsable?

—Sólo quería ayudar—masculló, mirando al piso, mientras los tres volvían a entrar al castillo.

—¿Qué es todo este griterío, Potter?

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor. Allí, en medio del pasillo, se paraba nada más y nada menos que su padre, Severus Snape.

—Harry y Naruto vieron a Peter Pettigrew, Severus —gruñó James. Snape palideció. –Y no tuvieron la mejor idea de seguirlo hasta el _Bosque Prohibido_, donde Remus, Lucien e Ian están pasando su transformación esta noche.

Si era posible, el pocionista palideció aún más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Snape estuvo frente a su hijo y comenzó a revisarlo con minuciosidad.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —se quejó ruborizado—. Papá y los tíos aparecieron justo a tiempo.

—¡¡¡Pero en qué pensaban!!! —bramó Severus, agarrando a Harry y a Naruto por la oreja—. ¡¡¡Considérense castigados desde este mismo instante!!!

—Me parece muy bien —dijo James, cuando los ojos verdes de su hijo le pidieron ayuda—. Tú encárgate de estos dos y yo voy a la oficina de Albus. Tengo que decirle que Peter puede entrar y salir a su gusto del colegio. Y eso no es bueno.

Severus asintió seriamente.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Al final, ni Sirius y la familia Malfoy pudieron encontrar el rastro de la rata, pero Dumbledore se encargó de avisar al Ministerio y Fudge a sus Aurores del avistamiento del criminal. Si Peter Pettigrew se había dejado ver después de tantos años, era porque algo tramaba y era bueno estar alerta. El suceso se guardó en secreto lo mejor que se pudo, pero, obviamente, para la mañana siguiente, todo Hogwarts se había enterado de la más nueva aventura de Harry Potter y su primo Naruto Black.

—¿Por qué te vas a ir, tío Remus? —preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño—. Yo quería tenerte como profesor.

Después de rendir todos sus exámenes, Naruto fue permitido venir para el banquete de despedida y volver a casa en el tren con sus otros compañeros. Sin embargo, al llegar se enteró de la novedad que Remus Malfoy renunciaba a su cargo y se iba para casa. Ahora estaba en su oficina, ayudándolo a empacar todas las cosas que había traído, junto con Lucas y Draco.

—Tres de mis niños ya están aquí, pero todavía tengo a Derrick, Lucien e Ian en casa, Naruto –respondió Remus, sonriendo de lado-. Fue muy cansador tanto para ellos, Lucius y yo el tener que ir y venir a casa. Y, como tú y Harry comprobaron hace unos días, los niños pueden ser peligrosos los días de luna llena.

—Eso fue cosa de una sola vez —refunfuñó Naruto, sintiéndose algo culpable.

—Oh, deja que se vaya —se quejó Lucas—. Fue desconcertarte tener a mi propio papá siendo mi profesor, y eso sin contar cuando vino padre también.

—Oh, sí, totalmente —Draco se unió a la queja de su hermano. —Muchos de mis compañeros me gruñeron que cuando querían hacerle una consulta a papá fuera de la clase y lo llamaban "profesor Malfoy" _ambos_ se daban vuelta para mirar. Porque siempre andaban junto por los pasillos, tomados de la mano y hablándose al oído. —Se estremeció. –Fue como ver a mis padres convertirse en adolescentes otra vez.

Remus rió.

—Pero lo puse fin enseguida —dijo con una sonrisa feliz—. Les dije a mis alumnos llamarme profesor Remus, mientras tu padre estaba aquí.

— ¡Eso fue peor! –exclamó Draco—. No me gustó para nada que llamen a _mí papá_ por su nombre.

Lucas gruñó y asintió.

—Oh, Merlín. —Suspiró con dramatismo el papá de los muchachos. —Ustedes los Malfoy son unos celosos imposibles.

-

***Grimmauld Place***

-

Severus y Sirius se abrazaron como si no se vieran en años, pero en realidad sólo fueron un par de horas.

—¿Ha terminado, cierto? —preguntó Severus, enterrando su cara en el cuello de su marido—. ¿No vamos a volver a estar separados por tanto tiempo, verdad?

—No, o al menos no por ahora —confirmó Sirius—. Cuando Naruto tenga que volver otra vez, será casi un adulto y podrá regresar solo.

—Lo noté cambiado —murmuró Severus—. Sé que intenta poner una sonrisa y su misma actitud de siempre, pero soy su padre y veo a través de él. Lo noto silencioso demasiadas veces para que sea normal y mirando hacia nada en particular, pensando. –Cerró los ojos. –Lo vi, vi en la mente de ese muchacho, ¿debí haberlo detenido?

—Podrías haberlo hecho, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Sasuke estaba decidido, sea lo que sea que se haya hecho por él si tú decías algo o si Naruto lo detenía en el Valle, habría sido temporal. Nada lo hubiese parado de irse eventualmente.

—Supongo. –Frunció el ceño. —Pero no me gusta verlo así.

—No te preocupes. —Sirius sonrió. –Prongs y yo conseguimos entradas para la final del Mundial de Quidditch, lo llevaremos allí para que se distraiga y pase un buen rato.

—El Quidditch y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero si es para volver a ver a Naruto feliz, creo que voy a dejar que se vayan.

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía de los peligros a los que se iban a enfrentar en Mundial de Quidditch.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Hola! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Recibí esta nota:

"¡Felicidades! Su historia ha sido nominada por sus fans para el concurso 'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards' si historia ha sido nominado en la/s categoría/s:

• Momento WTF?!

Con la/s historias:

•**Entre Perros y sanguijuelas** (SamxCarlisle)

Es libre de avisar a sus fans para que lo apoyen en la votación que comenzará a partir del lunes 17, y cerrará luego de dos semanas. ¡Buena suerte!"

Así que, por favor, si les gusta mi fanfic, pasen a votar aquí:

w w w(punto)thesilvercuptwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com (Sólo junten los espacios libres)

Desde ya, muchas gracias.

¡¡¡Gracias **Cherry Moon** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	34. Capítulo 32: Comienzan los problemas

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 32: ****Comienzan los problemas.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Sirius dejó su mochila en el piso y bostezó, antes de mirar a su hijo.

— ¿Tienes todo listo?

—Sí, creo que sí –respondió Naruto más dormido que despierto.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen por mí! –Haku bajó como tromba por las escaleras, llevando una mochila al hombro; cuando los alcanzó respiraba agitadamente—. Uy, casi no llego.

Sirius enarcó una ceja delicadamente.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso tú no siempre te pones del lado de su papá y dices que el Quidditch es un deporte de bárbaros? ¿No me levantaste tu pequeña nariz en el aire y te negaste a venir con nosotros cuando te pregunté hace cinco días?

—Bien. –Haku apretó sus labios y se ruborizó ligeramente. –Puede ser que lo haya dicho, pero hoy quiero ir al mundial, ¿hay algún problema?

— ¿Por qué? –Naruto angostó sus ojos.

—Porque sí.

Ambos hermanos se dieron miradas desafiantes, porque sabían que Haku no deseaba decir la verdad.

—Ah, pues no sé. Como dijiste que no querías venir, puede que haya tenido que regalar tu entrada –comentó Sirius, mirando sus uñas con interés.

— ¡No lo hiciste! –jadeó Haku, luciendo aterrorizado.

—Oh, bien, mi querido hijo. ¿Por qué iba yo a desperdiciar una entrada?

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tengo que ir al mundial! –gritó Haku, estampando un pie en el piso, como un niño mimado.

— ¿Qué es todo este grito tan temprano? –Severus apareció desde la cocina, con Claret medio dormida en sus brazos.

— ¡Papá! ¡Sirius Black regaló mi entrada al mundial y ha arruinado mi verano! –chilló Haku, señalando acusatoriamente al animago.

— ¿Sirius Black? –preguntó asombrado el aludido.

Severus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué quieres ir tan de repente, um? Si mal no recuerdo, cuando tu padre te invitó, diste vuelta la cabeza y dijiste que no estabas interesado en esa tontería.

—Sí, sí, dinos por qué quieres ir ahora tan de repente –pujó Naruto.

Encontrándose bajo la mirada de toda su familia, Haku tuvo que ceder.

—Cedric me escribió anoche a última hora, diciéndome que se había olvidado de decirme que iba al mundial de Quidditch.

—Ah… _Cedric_ —gruñó Naruto.

—Sí, Cedric —afirmó Haku, cruzándose de brazos—. Y si tú en verdad regalaste o vendiste mi entrada, nunca te lo voy a perdonar —agregó, mirando a Sirius.

Asombrado, el animago sacó un par de entradas que tenía en el bolsillo y levantó una en el aire.

—Aquí la tengo, pensaba guardar una entera de recuerdo.

—Bien, pero ahora es mía. —Se la quitó de las manos. –Voy a guardarla yo, no vaya ser que tú la pierdas y yo me quede sin entrar —Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina.

—Ok, ¿Quién es ese y qué ha hecho con mi dulce e inocente Haku? —preguntó Sirius, todavía sorprendido por la actitud extraña de su pequeño.

—Eso, mi querido amigo, se llaman pubertad y hormonas adolescentes —contestó James Potter, entrando a la casa junto con Harry y Zabuza—. Y pueden convertir a nuestros bebés en monstruos irreconocibles —agregó, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué me das esa mirada? —Harry rodó los ojos. —No soy yo el que usa cada rincón de la casa para cojer con su amante. Merlín sabe que he visto más de lo que un hijo debe ver de su padre en ciertas circunstancias.

Naruto cabeceó, encontrando un alma emparentada.

— ¡E-ey! —chilló James, rojo como un tomate. Zabuza rió estruendosamente.

—Oh, por Salazar, ¿pueden irse de una vez? —se quejó Severus—. Es muy temprano para escuchar sobre los encuentros sexuales de Potter. ¡Quiero volver a dormir!

—Sí, sí, ya nos vamos —dijo Sirius, antes de acercarse a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios y otro a Claret en la cabeza.

— ¿Vamos a ir primero a lo de los Weasley, verdad? —preguntó Haku, volviendo de la cocina con una manzana—. Cedric me dijo que su padre y él van a reunirse con ellos para usar el _Traslador_ todos juntos.

—Sí, sí, pequeño hormonal. Vamos a los de los Weasley primero.

-

***La Madriguera***

-

—Quieto allí, nos pueden ver, un.

Deidara codeó con fuerza a Bill, logrando que este tuviera que soltar su cintura. El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que estamos en una relación? Es estúpido.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y levantó su nariz en el aire.

—Es demasiado pronto, cuando nuestra relación sea más sólida, le diremos a todo.

— ¿Demasiado pronto? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Un año es poco? —Negó con la cabeza. — ¿Y en verdad crees que mis padres se tragaron el cuento de que te quedaste a dormir anoche porque querías adelantar algo de trabajo conmigo en vista de que te ibas por dos días al mundial?

Deidara se ruborizó ligeramente.

— ¿Y qué querías que les dijera, un?

—Que eres mi novio y que anoche te quedaste para cojer conmigo, porque una vez que estemos en la carpa, será incómodo.

— ¡Idiota! —Deidara apretó sus puños a un lado y lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo crees que les voy a decir algo como eso? ¡Son tus padres, un!

—Ah, sí, lo son —Bill rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la casa. Ambos estaban debajo de un árbol grande en el patio de la Madriguera. —Y no nacieron ayer, Deidara.

El rubio lo miró ir con rencor. ¿Qué si no quería decirle a nadie todavía? ¡Era mejor así! Si les decían a sus padres que estaban saliendo, todos iban a querer entrometerse, poniendo sus narices donde no deben. Siempre que se reunían para comer entre familias, Molly tiraba sutilmente la noción de que William debería encontrar una esposa pronto, porque ella ya estaba en edad de tener nietos. Deidara se estremecía cada vez que eso pasaba, él no estaba preparado para casarse ni tener niños.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Una vez que llegaron a la mitad del bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Weasley, Naruto resopló al ver que Haku miraba para todos lados ansiosamente. Sus ojos azules se angostaron cuando el _príncipe_ Cedric saltó de un árbol, cayendo directamente frente a su hermano, luciendo una sonrisa de revista de modas.

— ¡Ced! —Haku suspiró con alivio, aunque sonaba más bien soñador—. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Demasiado —murmuró, sus ojos claros mirando a Haku con amor.

Haku agachó la mirada, ruborizándose bonitamente.

—Así pues, _Ced_ —dijo Sirius, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del adolescente. Cedric hizo una mueca de dolor, el brazo lo apretaba _demasiado_ como para ser amistoso. — ¿No vas a saludar al resto de nosotros? Soy el _padre_ de Haku, ¿sabías?

—Er, sí, señor Black. Buenos días.

Un par de saludos torpes vinieron después, aunque Naruto se negó a dirigirle la palabra. En lugar se cruzó de brazos y miró a Cedric intensamente, como queriendo derretirlo en el piso con la fuerza de su mirada.

—Ya deja de mirarlo así, no ha hecho nada malo –susurró Ginny, agarrando por el brazo a su mejor amigo.

—Pero lo puede hacer –gruñó.

—Pero si lo hace, es cosa de Haku –aportó Harry—. Así que no lo fastidies. Sabes que si estropeas esto, Haku se va a vengar.

De mala gana, Naruto cambió su actitud, después de todo, su hermano sabía usar el _hielo_ como arma y él no estaba emocionado en recibir venganza. Así pues, toda la patrulla de pelirrojos, rubios, morenos y castaños caminaron hacia donde los estaba esperando el _Traslador_. Tuvieron apretujarse bastante, puesto que su transporte era una simple bota y ellos eran un montón de gente. Por supuesto, algunos como James y Zabuza, además de Haku y Cedric, no tuvieron problemas en viajar apretados.

Una vez en la zona del estadio, hubo un momento embarazoso cuando tuvieron que pagarle al muggle cuidador del camping con dinero, pero pasó enseguida y fueron a sus carpas. Haku hizo algo parecido a un puchero cuando se separó de Cedric, pero quedaron en encontrarse más tarde. Sirius y Arthur habían acordado previamente poner sus carpas juntas, así que ellos no iban a estar separados.

—Ey, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Naruto.

El chico había estado mirado a su primo cuando fueron a buscar agua y ahora que habían vuelto y Hermione y Ron estaban haciendo otras cosas, Naruto aprovechó para interrogar a su primo. Sobre todo ahora, que lo notaba tocarse la cicatriz.

Harry miró para ambos lados, antes de agacharse al lado de Naruto.

—Tuve un sueño muy raro hace poco, aunque era bastante _real_, que no sabría decirte si lo vi o lo soñé —susurró.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué soñaste?

—Soñé con Voldemort y Wormtail.

—Ek –hizo una cara de disgusto—. ¿Se lo has dicho a mi padrino?

—No, no todavía. –Mordió su labio inferior. –Tú sabes cómo se pusieron mi papá y el tuyo después de lo que pasó al final del año, cuando vimos a la rata en Hogwarts. –Suspiró. –No quiero tensionarlo más por un simple sueño.

Naruto hizo una mueca extraña, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su primo, pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Pero esto es importante, Harry. –Tragó saliva. — ¿Qué si no fue un sueño? ¿Si fue una visión?

Harry le dio una mirada asustada.

—Está bien, se lo contaré, pero cuando volvamos a casa.

— ¡Allí están!

Harry y Naruto saltaron cuando escucharon la nueva voz y se giraron para ver a Lucas Malfoy, parado en la entrada de la carpa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó al verlos algo pálidos. Pero como no respondieron, les dio una mirada de desdén. — ¿Qué están esperando? Ya nos estamos por ir al estadio

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó Naruto.

—Bien, hola a ti también, mocoso —siseó—. Y si quieres saber, mi familia también vino, aunque nuestra carpa no está cerca, pero vine aquí porque los gemelos me dijeron que están planeando algo.

Harry y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada y rodaron los ojos. Más tarde, cuando llegaron al estadio, se encontraron con los Malfoy y se sentaron todos juntos. Eran un vista impresionante, una marea de personas rubias y coloradas le ganaban a los castaños y morenos, pero igual se hacían notar, sobre todo si uno de ellos era Harry Potter. Haku fue sentarse con impaciencia al lado de Cedric, mientras Draco vino a sentarse al lado de Ron. La cara del rubio platino se arrugó en un ceño fruncido feroz cuando el pelirrojo a su lado quedó embobado por la aparición de las veelas, haciendo que Hermione y Harry compartieran una mirada y después sonrieran.

—Quítate, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, un? —siseó Deidara, cuando a la mitad del partido, sintió que una mano se colaba por su cintura.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —devolvió Bill, enterrando su cara en el cuello de su amante, donde comenzó a mordisquear.

—Bill, te lo advierto, si alguien nos ve…

—Oh, vamos, todos prestan atención al juego, estamos atrás, nadie va a notar que te toco.

Deidara se ruborizó, pero permitió que el pelirrojo comenzara a acariciar su cintura, al mismo tiempo que su boca se fue levantando, dejando su cuello, para tomar posesión de su boca. El chico gimió y se entregó al beso completamente, Bill hacía cosas impresionantes con su lengua cada vez que se besaban y uno simplemente no podía decirle que no.

—Awww muack, muack, muack.

Se separaron bruscamente y notaron que los gemelos Malfoy los estaban mirando con sonrisas pícaras e imitando sonidos de besos. Levantaron la cabeza y vieron que Remus Malfoy estaba un poco más allá, dándoles una sonrisa apresumbrada.

—Er… nosotros… yo… —paseó Deidara.

—Descuiden yo no vi nada —aseguró Remus, levantando sus manos en rendición—. Ahora niños, vengan aquí, si no quieren que le diga a su padre que ningún otro mundial para ustedes, hasta que sepan comportarse.

—Awww –Los niños hicieron un puchero y caminaron penosamente hasta donde estaba su papá.

Remus les dio otra mirada entre divertida y culpable antes de irse con un niño rubio de cada mano. Bill hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando un codo huesudo se conectó contra su estómago.

—Auch —gimió.

—Eso te lo mereces por pervertido —gruñó Deidara—. Y nada de besos u otra cosa para ti por lo que resta del mes.

—¡Ey! ¡Pero…!

—Di algo más y le agregaré dos semanas –amenazó.

Bill guardó silencio, sabiamente.

Más tarde, después de que el partido terminara, los Malfoy, Black, Potter y Weasley se reunieron para tener todos juntos una cena, algo que parecía un poco caótico, en vista que eran la mayoría hombres dominantes que no sabían nada de cocina y Molly y Severus no habían venido. Sin embargo, Remus se cargó la organización a los hombros y le dio una tarea a cada persona. Solamente así pudieron comenzar a hacer algo.

—Merlín, Krum fue el mejor, nunca vi volar a nadie así —deliró Ron—. Se ha convertido en mi nuevo ídolo.

Draco hizo un gesto de desdén.

—¿Primero las veelas y ahora Krum, Weasley? —siseó con veneno—. Me compadezco de aquella o aquel que llegue a ser tu novio, puesto que cambias de sentimientos de un momento para el otro. Aunque –Lo miró de arriba abajo –es probable que nunca consigas pareja, así que tampoco debo preocuparme por el pobre.

El pelirrojo apretó sus puños y fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que me gusta o no? —gruñó—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, Malfoy.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo y le dio la peor de sus miradas a Ron.

—Ya sé que no tiene _nada_ que ver conmigo, sólo estaba diciendo. ¿No puedo hablar ahora?

—Si tiene que ver conmigo, guárdate tus opiniones, no quiero escucharlas.

—Awww, no seas así de cruel con Draquitin… —dijo uno de sus hermanos gemelos, colocando un brazo en su hombro.

—… ¿no ves que está celoso? —completó el otro.

Draco se ruborizó aún más por la indignación y gruñó.

—¡No estoy celoso!

—Oh, claro —bufó su hermano mayor con desdén—. Y yo soy un personaje OC de un fanfic. Vamos, Draco. Que te conozco.

El chico le mandó una mirada de traición a Lucas, antes de asechar hacia donde su padre hablaba con un hombre que reconoció como el padre de Goyle. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre hablando con su padre? ¿Y por qué Lucius lucía enfadado?

Las respuestas para Draco llegaron después de la gran comilona que tuvieron durante la cena, cuando descansaban en la carpa de los Weasley, Arthur llegó pálido y ordenó a todos que salieran, había pocos de los adultos que vinieron con ellos en vista, pero lo que si vieron fue un grupo de Muggles que flotaban en el aire y hombres con trajes negros y máscaras en forma de calaveras en sus caras.

—Merlín, Mortífagos —susurró Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —jadeó Naruto.

—No sé, pero debemos correr al bosque como dijo el señor Weasley —susurró Hermione, luciendo aterrada.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Lucas, quien ya tenía a Camila en sus brazos.

—Ve con ellos, Remus —siseó Lucius mirando con el ceño fruncido a los Mortífagos que se estaban acercando hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Lucius! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! —exclamó su esposo, abrazando a los gemelos a su cuerpo.

—¿No entiendes? —siseó en voz baja—. Sé quiénes son y me amenazaron, iré con los idiotas de tus amigos a detenerlos. Así sabrán que con un Malfoy no se juega.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Profesor! –jadeó Ron, quien todavía llamaba así a Remus después de terminado el tercer año. —¡No podemos encontrar a Derrick!

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Lucius y Remus lo miraron con ojos como platos, Draco estaba al lado del pelirrojo, blanco como una hoja.

—L—lo oí decir algo de que Haku todavía no había llegado de visitar a Cedric –tartamudeó Draco—. ¡Sólo me descuidé un segundo! ¡Nunca pensé que iría a buscarlo!

—¡Maldición! ¡Yo iré! –gritó Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero tú…!

—No te preocupes, tío Remus. Tengo entrenamiento ninja –guiñó un ojo—. No bien lo encuentre, iremos a reunirnos con los otros.

Sin escuchar a nadie más, Naruto se dio media vuelta y entró a lo profundo del bosque, sin escuchar los gritos de los otros. Junto sus dedos e hizo dos copias suyas, ordenándoles que encontraran a Derrick o Haku. Mientras tanto, él sacó su varita y lanzó el encanto localizador, pero había tanta gente y caos que, como supuso, el encanto no funcionó. Gruñó impotente, antes de cerrar los ojos y ponerse a pensar. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ Sin embargo, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando una serie de memorias comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, jadeó y se tambaleó un poco.

Eran las memorias de su copia, antes de que se disipara por un encanto que salió desviado de la varita de un mago al azar._ ¡Vaya! ¡Puedo ver sus memorias! ¡El viejo pervertido no me dijo que las copias funcionaban de esta manera! _Renovado por ese conocimiento, hizo cinco copias más y las mandó a buscar, mientras él se quedaba parado en un lugar. Tres se reportaron sin ninguna noticia, pero la cuarta, que era una de las dos primeras que creó se disipó mostrándole que Cedric, Haku y Derrick estaban con un grupo de personas no muy lejos de allí, con Zabuza-sensei al lado de ellos.

Sin perder tiempo, el muchacho comenzó a correr, esquivando a la gente, hasta llegar donde estaba su hermano, aliviado de verlo sano y sano con sus propios ojos.

—¡Derrick! ¡¿Cómo te vas así?! ¡Casi les das un ataque al corazón a tus padres! –Fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando llegó.

—Lo siento —masculló el niño, pegándose más contra el castaño que lo sostenía—. Pero es que me preocupé por Haku.

Para nadie era secreto, que de todos sus primos honorarios, Haku era su favorito. Naruto suspiró y le dio una mirada reprobatoria, estaba a punto de seguir con su regaño, cuando la gente alrededor de ellos jadeó. El rubio frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, toda la gente observaba algo en el cielo, había una luz que hacía que sus caras pálidas se tornaran de color verde. Con algo de miedo, Naruto se dio media vuelta y también levantó la mirada.

Sintió su estómago endurecerse cuando vio lo que había en el cielo. Un símbolo verde, el de una serpiente saliendo de la boca de la cabeza de una calavera.

—¿Qué es eso? —gruñó Zabuza, mirando con el ceño fruncido la cosa en el cielo.

—Es la Marca Tenebrosa —murmuró Naruto solemnemente—. El símbolo de Quien-tú-sabes.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

—¡Merlín me bendiga! —exclamó Severus, antes de abrazar a sus dos hijos mayores y después proceder a revisarlos—. ¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada? ¡Casi me da un ataque cuando me enteré!

—Estamos bien, estamos bien –tranquilizó Sirius, separando a su esposo de los chicos, para darle un beso en la boca—. Naruto y Haku estaban con Zabuza, aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione…

—¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

—La Marca Tenebrosa salió de la varita de Harry –confesó, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué?! –chilló.

—La perdió durante la huída y alguien la encontró y la usó para eso. –Suspiró. –Tenemos suerte de que él es "el muchacho que vivió", sino estaría en problemas.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que pasó, papá? –quiso saber Naruto.

—Escuché el partido por la radio –respondió Severus—. Estaban haciendo reportajes a los ganadores, cuando el programa se interrumpió para dar la noticia de que había un ataque de Mortífagos en el campamento.

—Oh.

Severus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada.

—Será mejor que se vayan a dormir ya —dijo el pocionista—. Es mejor dormir, para que sus cuerpos puedan relajarse después de toda la tensión que habrán tenido.

—Sí, yo estoy molido —dijo Haku—. Hasta mañana.

-

***Número 7 de Grimmauld Place***

-

—¿Y esa cara? –preguntó Zabuza, mientras terminaba de afilar su espada, como lo hacía cada noche, antes de acostarse.

—¡¿Acaso no viste lo que ocurrió hoy?! —preguntó un tanto alterado—. _Sus_ partidarios han vuelto a reunirse, eso no puede ser nada bueno.

El ninja se levantó y dejó su espada en la pared, en unos ganchos especiales que James había colocado allí para su espada. Se retorció incómodo, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no queriéndolo. _Él_ no era una persona hecha para confortar. Sin embargo, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de su amante.

—Pero no eran más que perdedores débiles, yo me retiré porque los Aurores pudieron someterlos fácilmente.

—Los Aurores dejaron que escaparan algunos —gruñó—. _Sirius y yo_ atrapamos dos. Y no eran más que adolescentes que de seguro fueron obligados a estar allí por sus padres.

—Si había un montón de niños inexpertos y perdedores que huyeron cuando los vieron, ¿de qué te preocupas?

—Tú no entiendes –mordió su labio inferior—. Que se hayan reunido significa algo, desean darnos una advertencia de que todavía existen y pueden volver en cualquier momento.

—Que regresen –gruñó el Demonio de la Niebla—. Necesito algo de acción, si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada más que enseñar las artes ninjas a un par mocosos voy a enloquecer.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Pero él sabía que su amante decía la verdad. Desde hace meses que él lo notaba tenso, pensativo y agresivo, sobre todo durante el sexo. Tenían sexo más veces de lo normal y tenía que confesar que Zabuza era tan intenso que había veces que lo lastimaba. Pero Potter sabía por qué él actuaba de ese modo, así que lo dejaba. Zabuza era un guerrero, un asesino entrenado, y vivir la vida relativamente pacífica que tenían en el Mundo Mágico, estaba haciendo mella en él. Se contuvo muchas veces de decirle que se fuera a su país, que encuentre un par de misiones que descarguen su tensión y vuelva, pero él era egoísta, no quería que Zabuza se alejara de él tanto tiempo, como sabía que iba a pasar si lo dejaba ir.

—Tengamos sexo –dijo James, parando la rabieta de su amante.

Zabuza le dio una mirada intensa, antes de hacer un movimiento rápido y apresarlo contra la cama, sus puños grandes tenían los brazos de James a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Eres una pequeña zorra descarada –ronroneó el shinobi—. Usando el sexo para desviar mi mente de la futura lucha.

—No va a haber ninguna lucha –chasqueó James, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hn –gruñó—. Esperemos que te equivoques.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

¿Haku hormonal es extraño, no? XD ¡Al fin escribí algo de Bill/Deidara! Me moría de escribir de ellos, tanto como lo hago de Ced/Haku, pero las cosas "calientes" entre estos dos van a tardar n poco en venir :P

¡Gracias a todas/os los que me felicitaron por la nominación! :D No sé si todavía hay tiempo de votar, pero si lo hay… ¡vayan, por favor! XD

¡¡¡Gracias **Cherry Moon** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	35. Capítulo 33: El Torneo

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 33: ****El Torneo.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Así pues, ¿alguien sabe por qué nos ordenaron traer trajes formales? –preguntó Naruto, abriendo su cuarta rana de chocolate, mientras viajaban a Hogwarts para otro año escolar.

-Na. –Ron se encogió de hombros, comiendo él mismo una rana. –Mi madre dijo que nos enteraríamos en el colegio. Draco sabe, pero no me quiso decir.

La puerta del compartimiento donde estaba se abrió de repente y por ella entraron Colin y Ginny.

-Oh, aquí estás Naruto.

-He estado aquí desde que entramos –murmuró con los ojos angostados-. Pensé que ustedes iban a estar también aquí.

-Uh. –Colin y Ginny compartieron una mirada. –Fuimos a estar un tiempo con Luna.

-¿Luna? ¿Luna quien?

-Bien, se llama Luna Lovegood y es una Ravenclaw, la conocimos el año pasado, mientras no estabas –confesó Colin, retorciendo incómodo ante la mirada intensa de esos ojos azules.

-¿Así que me reemplazaron?

-¡No! –dijeron enseguida-. Sólo comenzamos a charlar con ella –agregó Ginny-. Noté que no tenía amigos, así que Colin y yo nos reunimos con ella durante algunos recreos y charlamos, nada más.

Naruto bufó.

-No tienen que mentirme, si encontraron otro amigo, lo entenderé.

-No seas infantil, Naruto –reprendió Hermione, dándole un ceño fruncido-. Si esta muchacha Luna no tenía ningún amigo, fue muy amable de Ginny y Colin juntarse con ella.

El rubio se ruborizó ante la reprimenda y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien –admitió a regañadientes-. Cuando estemos en el castillo me la presentan y yo juzgaré si ella es digna de mi tiempo.

El Trío de Oro y sus dos amigos rodaron sus ojos ante su actitud. Naruto a veces sonaba tanto como Snape que era escalofriante. Llegaron al castillo durante la noche, como siempre y Camila se unió al Trío Joven para ir juntos en la carreta tirada por los Thestrals. Naruto se sorprendió cuando los vio, no contando con ello. Cierto, papá le había dicho de su presencia, pero pensó que nunca los iba a ver.

-Parece que viste a alguien morir cuando estuviste ausente, Naruto Black.

-Yo… sí… en una misión –murmuró sin apartar la mirada de las bestias.

Había sido en una de las tantas misiones que tuvo con el equipo 7, habían sido atacados por unos bandidos, mientras transportaban material importante a otra aldea, y Kakashi-sensei no tuvo más remedio que "disponer" de ellos. Por supuesto, ni Sirius ni Severus nunca se enteraron de ello, porque él no quería que entraran en pánico al saber que su _bebé_ ya había tenido una experiencia con la muerte. Él tuvo pesadillas por una semana, después de eso, recordando la sangre y los chillidos agónicos de los bandidos. A su favor, Kakashi había hecho la matanza lo más rápida que pudo, pero todavía dio pesadillas a Naruto.

Era por eso que él no deseaba ser shinobi. No sabía si estaba preparado para matar.

Saliendo de su recuerdo, el jinchuuriki pestañeó y miró a su lado. Allí había una chica rubia, con los ojos azules saltones y que tenía rábanos como pendientes.

-¿Y tú eres?

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Encontraste a Luna! –exclamó Colin.

-Ah. –Asintió, mirándola de arriba a abajo. –Así que tú eres Luna.

-Lo soy –sonrió soñadoramente-. Un placer.

-¿También puedes ver los Thestrals? –inquirió.

-Sí, puedo –asintió-. Vi morir a mi madre cuando era pequeña, ella tenía gusto de experimentar en casa y uno de sus experimentos salió mal.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Camila, mirándolos con enfado desde arriba de la carreta-. Quiero llegar antes de acaba la clasificación, ¿sabes?

-Tsk, no seas altanera, peque –regañó Naruto-. Recuerda que somos tus mayores.

La niña rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, queriendo que su supuesto amigo se derritiera en un charco humano en el piso. _¡Mira quién habla!_ Chilló en su mente la rubia.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, durante el banquete al fin se enteraron por qué traían túnicas de gala en sus baúles y del gran acontecimiento que se iba a llevar a cabo ese año. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con interés, pero después hizo un gesto de desdén cuando se enteró del rango de edad que se necesitaba para tener. _Tsk, no importa._ También se le fue presentado su nuevo profesor de Defensa y el rubio se estremeció, este hombre había sido jefe de su padre y padrino y ellos tenían historias que relataban la paranoia del hombre. Era un excelente Auror, pero estaba chiflado. Cuando terminó el banquete y fueron despedidos para ir a sus cuartos, Naruto se retrasó, ya que estaba muy pensativo.

-Señor Black, espere un momento, quiero hablar con usted.

Naruto se dio vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿Qué quieres, papá?! ¡Tengo sueño!

Severus frunció el ceño y se acercó para darle un estirón de oreja, sacando un chillido del adolescente.

-No me faltes al respeto, mocoso. Recuerda que en Hogwarts soy tu profesor.

-Awww~, ¡pero si no hay nadie alrededor! –se quejó, frotando su oreja lastimada, después que Severus lo dejara.

-Aún así –siseó, luego suspiró, frunciendo el ceño en dirección del niño-. En fin, a lo que iba, quiero que en este instante me prometas que no vas a hacer nada para poder ser elegido campeón de Hogwarts.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque te conozco! –gruñó-. Vi tu cara y estoy seguro que vas a hacer lo posible para poder participar. Y le recuerdo, señor, que está prohibido para menores de edad.

-¡Pero si ya soy mayor! ¡Al menos en el mundo shinobi!

-¡Aquí estamos en el mundo de los magos! –exclamó-. Así que haces lo que te digo, o voy a ponerte en mi rodilla y darte de nalgadas.

Naruto palideció y luego se ruborizó.

-Bueno, bueno. No tienes que ser tan drástico –se quejó, sabiendo que Severus iba a cumplir con su amenaza.

El chico se conformó de mala gana y le juró a su papá que no lo iba a hacer. Así pues, el año escolar comenzó para el Trío Joven, con dos adiciones intermitentes. Luna y Camila. Eran intermitentes, porque no estaban siempre juntos, con la ausencia de Naruto, Camila se había formado un propio grupo de amigos en Slytherin y Luna era extraña, así que ella iba y venía, aunque a Black le cayó bien, así que siempre que se acercaba a hablar con ellos, era bien recibida.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-Remus.

El hombre lobo levantó la mirada de la carta que estaba leyendo y sonrió a su marido. Lucius lucía un pijama gris plateado de seda, que realzaba sus características aristocráticas y hacían ver a su pelo aún más brillante. A veces, no podía creer lo bendecido que había sido al casarse con este hombre tan hermoso. Porque él no se engañaba, al tener el esta maldición que lo hacía convertirse en un monstruo cada luna llena, estaba seguro que si no fuera porque se casó con Malfoy, probablemente hoy estaría durmiendo en alguna cama raquítica en una casa vieja, con ropas rotas o remendadas y teniendo apenas para comer, o peor… viviendo de prestado de sus mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba él, enamorado del hombre más hermoso del mundo (al menos para Remus) y casado con él, viviendo en una casa tan grande que nunca pudo visitar cada rincón de ella, en una cama que uno sólo soñaría en tener y vistiendo un pijama que cuesta más que la comida de una familia media de un mes.

-Hola, amor –saludó Remus-. ¿Los niños duermen?

-Sí, por suerte –refunfuñó Lucius, caminando hasta sentarse junto a su esposo-. ¿Qué dice nuestro hijo?

-Draco no está muy feliz –rió Remus-. Hoy llegaron los alumnos de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang, pero eso es lo que a él menos le importa, lo que más le importa es que Ronald no para de mirar embobado a Viktor Krum o a una muchacha rubia del otro colegio que no sabe cómo se llama, pero dice que es "fea y desagradable".

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No sé si me gusta que Draco esté tan obsesionado con un _Weasley_ –dijo con desprecio.

-Oh, vamos, Lucius, no seas tonto. Los niños se criaron prácticamente juntos, ¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó exasperado-. ¿Qué fueran amigos por siempre? Era de esperarse que algunos de nuestros niños, eventualmente, puedan sentir algo más que amistad por uno de ellos.

-Pero es un _Weasley_ –insistió.

-Y yo un Lupin, quien era aún más pobre que ellos, sin ninguna familia y encima un licántropo. Tu querido apellido no se va a ver más manchado de lo que ya está –gruñó.

Lucius le dio una mirada horrorizada.

-¡No lo decía por eso! ¡Simplemente…! –suspiró-. Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a fruncir el ceño con respecto a las elecciones de Draco.

-Así me gusta. –Palmeó su cara. –Y por lo que me dice en esta carta, creo que nuestro hijo está metido hasta las patas. Tanta rabia celosa se despierta en un Malfoy sólo cuando está profundamente enamorado.

Lucius resopló, cruzándose los brazos.

-Bien, tenemos gusto de defender lo que es nuestro, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno, mi amor. Ninguno –rió Remus.

-

*******1ero de noviembre***

-

El 31 de octubre era el único día que James no le permitía a su amante que le pusiera un dedo encima, él decía que esa era una manera de honrar la memoria de Lily. Además, él temía que ella lo viera ese día haciendo cosas con Zabuza y le daba cosa. Así pues, el espadachín lo dejaba, pero al otro día lo levantaba temprano y se lo cojía hasta la hora del almuerzo. Porque en vista de las grandes celebraciones de Halloween, el 1ero casi nadie trabajaba.

Y ahora estaban en eso, James montaba las piernas de Zabuza a horcajadas, mientras lo besaba y su amante ponía otro dedo lubricado en su entrada .El tercero ya estaba adentro y el mago tenía problemas en respirar, teniendo esos dedos maravillosos jugar con su próstata y los labios demandantes de su amante era demasiado.

-Suficiente –gruñó el ninja-. Métetelo de una vez.

A Potter no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Agarró el miembro duro del ninja en su mano y lo ubicó en su entrada, antes de ir bajando de a poco, llenándose de aquella carne grande. Gimió por el placer y silbó por el dolor, hasta que nada quedó sin estar libre. Estaban conectados a fondo. Las manos callosas de Zabuza lo atraparon por las caderas y lo levantó, para luego bajarlo de repente. Gritó y abrió muy grande los ojos y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en los amplios hombros de su amante, para poder estabilizarse. Zabuza siguió introduciéndose en su cuerpo sin piedad, gruñendo como un animal en celo, produciendo un sonido de piel chocando contra piel que resonaba en toda la habitación.

Esta era de las posiciones que le encantaban a Zabuza, porque a pesar que él estaba abajo y James arriba, él seguía siendo el que estaba en control de la situación y su amante se deshacía en sus manos.

La respiración de James se volvió más agitada, así que Zabuza tuvo compasión de él y quitó sus manos de sus caderas y las apoyó en el culo que tanto amaba. Apretó de tal manera que sus dedos probablemente quedarían marcados y levantó a su amante, para que quedara suspendido en el aire y esta vez él movió sus caderas para arriba y para abajo a una velocidad que sólo un demonio como él podría alcanzar. Cojió a su amante con tanta pasión que Potter cayó sobre el pecho musculoso de Momochi, gritando lo bien que se sentía ser cojido de esa manera tan salvaje.

El orgasmo lo golpeó tan violentamente que James perdió el conocimiento por un par de minutos y despertó solamente cuando sintió a Zabuza acariciar su cabello. Estaba sobre el cuerpo de su amante, con ambas de sus manos al lado de él y sus piernas enredadas.

-Merlín –jadeó James-. Siempre que terminamos de cojer, siento como que alguien me lanzó el hechizo Piernas de Jalea en _todo_ el cuerpo.

-Hn. –Zabuza sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. –Ya sé que soy bueno.

James rodó los ojos, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pronto, cuando sus respiraciones llegaron a ser normal, la mano del ninja comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su amante, hasta subir a su culo, donde la caricia se volvió más descarada.

-¿Ya quieres más? –preguntó James, con la voz cansada.

-Mmmhhh –murmuró-. ¿Qué crees tú?

James suspiró y se levantó mira mirarlo a los ojos. Hizo muecas al ver el brillo lujurioso en esos ojos y descendió para comenzar a besarlo. Sin embargo, el chillido en la ventana de la habitación los detuvo. Potter rompió el beso y giró la cabeza, había un búho en su ventana.

-Qué raro… -murmuró-. Ese es uno de los búhos de Hogwarts.

Se desenredó de su amante, ganándose un gruñido de enojo de Zabuza y fue a abrir la ventana. El ave plegó su pata y James desató el pergamino. Abriendo el mensaje, James caminó hasta sentarse en la cama. Viendo que su momento estaba detenido hasta que su amante leyera todo el maldito mensaje, Zabuza se levantó de la cama con las intenciones de ir al baño, pero cuando escuchó un grito ahogado venir de Potter giró violentamente y se preocupó al verlo pálido y temblante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó rudamente, caminando rápidamente, hasta llegar al lado de su amante.

-Ha-Ha-Harry… él… -Lo miró desesperadamente-. Ha sido elegido Campeón de Hogwarts. ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Él no tiene 17 todavía!

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-Ey, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿No deberías estar feliz de que fui elegido campeón?

Haku le sonrió a Cedric, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Estoy feliz, Ced, en serio –murmuró-. Pero no puedo ser absolutamente feliz sabiendo que Harry también está allí. ¡Sé que él no puso su nombre en el cáliz! ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Escuché cosas horribles decir sobre él! ¡De nuestra propia casa, Ced! ¡Sabiendo que es como un primo para mí!

-Ey, tranquilo –Cedric se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. –También oí lo que se dice y si te sirve de consuelo, yo no creo que él lo puso allí. Pero aún así es muy sospechoso.

-Tengo miedo –confesó, mordiendo su labio inferior-. Papá Severus dijo que probablemente alguien quiso meter a Harry en el Torneo para que muera en el proceso –suspiró entrecortado.

-Oh –murmuró Cedric, no sabiendo que más decir.

-¿Haku?

El Hufflepuff mayor hizo una mueca de dolor. Naruto Black se paraba no lejos de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y dándole una mirada que estaba seguro que lo hubiese matado si es que la mirada del rubio tenía ese poder.

-Hola, Naruto –saludó Haku, como si no notara la tensión entre los otros dos varones-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo –siseó-. _A solas_. –Acentuó, mirando a Cedric.

-Yo ya me iba –suspiró el muchacho hermoso, antes de darle un último apretón de manos a Haku y dejarlos solos.

-¿Puedes no ser tan hostil hacia él, por favor? –bufó Haku, cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado.

-No era hostil, él sólo… no me cae bien –masculló.

-Oh, sí. –Rodó los ojos. –No nací ayer, Naruto.

-Sí, bien. –Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Vas a escucharme como un buen hermano o vamos a seguir hablando de _Ced_?

-De acuerdo –dijo exasperado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es ese Ron! –estalló Naruto, como si se lo hubiese tenido guardado desde hace mucho-. ¡Odio sus estúpidos celos! ¡Está lastimando a Harry! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Yo soy un ninja y sé que Harry no habría podido poner su nombre en el cáliz! ¡Pero él no entiende! ¡Y hoy Draco lo hechizó para que deje de ser un idiota! ¡Y se enojó conmigo porque no lo detuve! ¡Qué bastardo! –Bufó, alguna gente que pasaba cerca miró a Naruto con susto y sorpresa-. ¡Se lo merecía!

Haku mordió su labio inferior.

-Estoy preocupado por él, Naruto. Por Harry.

-Yo igual –asintió seriamente-. Todo es demasiado sospechoso, ¿cierto? El año pasado fue muy tranquilo, hasta que encontramos a Pettigrew en el colegio, desde entonces, todo ha ido para abajo. Los Mortífagos en el mundial de Quidditch, el sueño de Harry y ahora esto.

-¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Ambos tenemos más entrenamiento de ninja, Haku. Vine aquí hoy para decirte que tengamos un ojo abierto a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Papá quiere saber quién pudo poner el nombre del cáliz en el fuego, una vez que tengamos eso, podemos saber si todo esto tiene que ver con Voldemort.

Lo que hablaron Haku y Cedric antes que Naruto llegara, era verdad, la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts le dieron la espalda a Harry Potter y murmuraban a su espalda en su contra. Los únicos que estaban de su lado eran su familia, los Malfoy, Hermione y casi todos los Weasley, no incluyendo Ron, por supuesto. Debido a esto, sus peleas a gritos con Draco se volvieron comunes en los pasillos del colegio. Hasta los alumnos de los colegios de Francia y Bulgaria lo tomaban como algo hilarante. Aunque una vez se fue de las manos. Ron estalló acusando a Draco de que si defendía tanto a Harry era porque estaba enamorado de él, la cara de ultraje del rubio era para retratarla (Lucas lamentó no tener a ese Colin Creevey cerca), aquello enfadó tanto a Draco que sacó su varita con todas las intenciones de maldecirlo hasta la semana próxima, pero el profesor Moody apareció de la nada y convirtió a Draco en un hurón. ¡Un hurón!

La humillación del Malfoy fue tan grande que cortó toda comunicación con Ronald. Por supuesto, aquello no le cayó bien al pelirrojo y le pidió perdón al chico como pudo, pero Draco siguió con su tratamiento frío.

Los gemelos y Lucas hicieron apuestas, para ver cuánto tiempo durarían hasta estar uno en los brazos del otro. Haku se enteró de la apuesta y puso diez galeones a que lo hacían en el baile de Navidad.

-Bien, Harry. Recuerda tu entrenamiento –dijo Naruto ansiosamente, mientras lo acompañaba a la gran carpa donde se tenía que reunir con los otros competidores-. Zabuza-sensei te siguió enseñando algunas cosas más cuando me fui, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió, con su rostro más pálido de lo normal.

-Pude hacer algunos Jutsus, él estaba muy sorprendido.

-¡Excelente! –Palmeó su hombro. –Eso te va a ayudar mucho.

-Seguro, seguro –asintió temblante-. ¡Pero son dragones, Naruto! ¡Dragones!

-Ssshhh –miró para todos lados-. ¿No te dijo Hagrid que lo mantuvieras en secreto?

-S-sí –Secó el sudor de su frente, ya estaba en la carpa y Naruto entró con él. –Trataré de usar los Jutsus o sino convocaré mi escoba, como me lo sugirió Moody.

-Perfecto –sonrió para animarlo y después lo abrazó-. Tú puedes hacerlo, primo. Sé que puedes.

Era un poco cómico, porque a pesar de que Naruto era un año menor, le sacaba al menos dos centímetros a Harry. Sin que ellos lo notaran, una mujer se acercó junto con su fotógrafo y les sacó una foto en su momento familiar. Se separaron, sorprendidos, no sabiendo que esta foto iba a descarriar una gran serie de mentiras. Después llegaron los directores de las tres escuelas y Naruto fue a tomar su lugar en las gradas. Sonrió al ver que en las gradas para adultos estaban su tío James y Zabuza-sensei, con Remus Malfoy y Deidara muy cerca de ellos. Su papá seguro había tenido que trabajar, en vista que su padrino estaba aquí.

El anunciador dijo que Harry estaría al último y que Cedric iba a ser el primero. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando su hermano se prendió de su brazo tan fuerte que prácticamente le cortaba la circulación de sangre, mientras miraba a su amorcito ser casi devorado por un dragón. Naruto hubiera chillado a favor del dragón si es que Haku no estaba tan cerca. Con lo tensionado que se veía su hermano, si decía algo como eso, probablemente usaría su **Hyotôn** y lo dejaría congelado allí hasta la semana que viene.

Fleur y Krum pasaron, hasta que llegó el turno de Harry. El pobre parecía una cosa temblorosa, pero el conocido valor Gryffindor brillaba con determinación en sus ojos.

-¡Tú puedes, Harry! ¡Aplasta a ese dragón! –chilló Naruto, coreado por sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry le dio una sonrisa agradecida, antes de hacer frente a su dragón. Una Colacuerno que no bien lo vio frente a ella, cargó para atacarlo. Harry cerró los ojos, llenando de un poco de aprensión a su padre por tal acto imprudente, pero luego abrió los ojos verdes y juntó sus manos, quedando la varita en el centro.

-**¡Dotôn: ****Doryuu Heki (Elemento tierra: Pared de arena)! **–gritó Harry, y ante la mirada incrédula de todos, una pared de piedra se levantó delante del chico, haciendo que el dragón se estrellara sobre ella, no esperando tenerla allí.

Algunos jadearon por la sorpresa, pero otros animaron cuando vieron como Harry aprovechaba la oportunidad para rodear la pared e ir en busca del huevo. Pero la dragona no estuvo mucho tiempo confundida, después de todo, estaba en época de empollar y este humano quería robar su huevo. Así que ella voló y abrió su boca, lanzándole una gran llamarada de fuego, que Harry apenas pudo esquivar colocándose detrás de una roca.

_¡Mierda!_ Pensó furiosamente.

Espió donde estaba el maldito dragón y apuntó su varita hacia el piso. Lanzó cinco _Aguamenti_, mojando solamente los pies del dragón que volvió a lanzarle una llamarada de fuego. Algunos Slytherins se rieron burlonamente de él desde las gradas y le gritaron que necesitaría mucho más agua para poder parar al dragón. _¡Ya sé!_ Gruñó Harry para sí. _¡Eso es lo que estoy por hacer! ¡Necesitaba agua primero! _Luego controló su respiración y volvió a juntar sus manos.

-**¡Suitôn: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)! **–exclamó el chico.

De nuevo, los magos pudieron ver otra muestra de las técnicas ninjas. Del agua en los pies del dragón se formó _otro_ dragón, pero hecho de esa agua. La bestia formada de chakra y agua gruñó y abrió grande su boca, antes de atacar al de carne y hueso. La dragona lanzó un chillido que podría haber sonado como asustado e intentó moverse de su dirección, pero fue demasiado tarde. El dragón de agua atacó con todo, mojándola desde los pies a cabeza. Y para la suerte de Harry, el huevo también fue empujado a unos dos metros de él, gracias al agua que corrió y él pudo usar el hechizo que le enseñó Moody y practicó con Hermione, el _Accio_ para convocarlo a sus manos.

Las gradas entraron en un tumulto de gritos y vítores a favor del Gryffindor preferido del colegio. En las gradas de enfrente, Zabuza se cruzó de brazos y sonrió satisfecho, como un padre que veía volar a su polluelo por primera vez.

-Wow, ¿fue eso lo que le enseñaste todos estos años? –susurró James, cuando su corazón dejó de batir desbocado.

-Claro –gruñó el ninja-. Tu hijo es especial. Él no es como Haku y Naruto, que nacieron con sus caminos del chakra y después tuvieron que tener ese tratamiento para poder tener una base mágica más fuerte y luego usar magia. No, tu hijo puede acumular energía sólo en sus manos y luego lanzarla por la varita, como todo mago desde que nació. No obstante, ¿Viste cómo juntó sus manos con la varita en medio? –James asintió. –No lo habrás notado, pero Harry hace sus sellos de esa manera, y luego lanza el Jutsu _por la varita_. –Sacudió su cabeza, una mirada de incredulidad estaba en su cara. Bastante raro, para alguien como Zabuza. –Es una habilidad que no creo que otro mago de su edad pueda equiparar, probablemente sólo Dumbledore… o ese Voldemort. Pero a Harry lo enseñé desde niño y él tiene la ventaja de ser joven y haber tenido entrenamiento de pequeño. Tiene una gran ventaja.

James asintió de nuevo.

-Gracias por enseñarle –suspiró Potter, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro amplio de su amante.

-Me pagaste por ello –gruñó Zabuza, sonando incómodo.

El animago sonrió y cerró los ojos.

_Mi hijo se salvó por los pelos y todavía le quedan dos pruebas más. Quien sea que haya puesto su nombre en el cáliz, lo va a pagar muy caro._

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Sí, sí, a pesar que me quejo mucho de ello, últimamente ando escribiendo muchas escenas de lucha. Pero debo confesar que este de Harry me salió tal cual me la imaginé y por eso estoy muy feliz :)

Las cosas van pasando más rápido que lo imaginé, creo que sin darme cuenta, ya vamos a tener el cuarto libro en dos caps más y después se viene un gran salto en el tiempo :O

Por cierto, ¿Qué tal James y Zabuza, uh? Me acordé que hace mucho que no escribía una lemon en este fic, así que sentía que se los debía XD

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!! ¡Volviste! :D

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	36. Capítulo 34: Amores y hermanos celosos

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 34: Amores y hermanos celosos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry bufó con desdén, mientras caminaba a pasos furiosos, la memoria de lo que decía ese periódico todavía estaba caliente en su mente. ¡Como si eso sería verdad! ¡Maldita, Rita Skeeter! ¿No sabía ella que a pesar de que no compartieran sangre, él consideraba a Naruto su primo, su hermano? ¡Era imposible que tuvieran una "relación sospechosa" como ella tan _indirectamente_ lo había puesto en su diario de mierda! Oh, pero que se cuide esa loca, porque una vez que Naruto y él estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts, ella iba a ver porque ellos eran la segunda generación de Merodeadores. Iba a pagar muy caro el utilizarlos para escribir sus chismes sin sentido en El Profeta.

-Tranquilo, compañero. Todos sabemos que ella no sabe lo que está diciendo –tranquilizó Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Harry asintió y le sonrió de lado a su amigo. Después de los peligros que había pasado en la primera prueba (y probablemente gracias a las amenazas de Draco), el pelirrojo había recobrado el sentido y se disculpó con Harry, diciéndole que fue un tonto al dudar de él.

Se reconciliaron enseguida y Hermione lloró y los llamó tontos.

-¿Saben por qué McGonagall nos quiere aquí? –preguntó Hermione, mientras entraban al salón donde ella los había citado a todos los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los varones de la Casa de los leones miraban horrorizados a la Jefe de su Casa. A pesar de ser llamados los más valientes, algunos palidecieron al saber que para Navidad iba a haber un baile, un baile al cual tendrían que ir en _pareja_.

-Bah, no es la gran cosa –refunfuñó Naruto-. Ginny, tú te vienes conmigo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Gracias por invitarme de forma tan delicada –se quejó ella-. ¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo? Yo quiero ir con un _chico_ –masculló con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Y qué soy yo? –gruñó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú eres mi _amigo_, así que no cuentas –respondió ella.

-No, tú irás con él –gruñó Ron-. No quiero verte con ningún desconocido.

Naruto sonrió triunfante, mientras Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano. Pero Ron no le prestó atención, porque justo vio que Draco venía en su dirección y agachó la cabeza. El rubio todavía no lo había perdonado desde su última pelea.

-Uh, ey, Draco –masculló Ron-. ¿Qué tal?

El rubio lo miró con desprecio.

-Estaba mejor, hasta que te vi.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan malo. Si yo lo he perdonando, ¿Por qué tú no? –suspiró Harry, cansado de la actitud de estos dos.

-No te metas en esto, cara-rajada –espetó Draco.

-Harry tiene razón –gruñó Ron-. Estás siendo obstinado, anda perdóname. Haré lo que quieras para que me perdones.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero luego sus ojos grises adquirieron un brillo espeluznante.

-Sé lo que puedes hacer para que te perdone.

-¿Qué? –pidió con impaciencia.

-Tienes que llevarme al baile.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Es eso, Weasley, o jamás voy a volverte a dirigir la palabra en mi vida –declaró Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pe-Pero –Las orejas de Ron estaba tan rojas como su cara.

-Oh, vamos. Si todos sabemos que quieres –canturreó Naruto, codeando a Ron en las costillas.

Harry tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse de la cara de su amigo.

-Está bien –suspiró Ron con derrota.

-Bueno, entonces iremos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana –dijo Draco, al parecer muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué?

-En serio no piensas que voy a dejar que me lleves al baile con ese trapo que te mandó tu madre, ¿verdad? –murmuró con voz cansina. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. –Voy a comprarte una túnica nueva, que sea digna del acompañante de un Malfoy.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, porque en el fondo él también pensaba que la túnica que le habían mandado era horrible. Pero que Draco le compre una nueva era una puñalada para su orgullo.

-Nos vemos el sábado entonces –gruñó Ron.

Todo sea por el perdón de este rubio estirado. A veces, él no se explicaba por qué Draco tenía tanto poder sobre su persona.

-

***Casa de Hufflepuff***

-

Haku se encontraba leyendo un libro en una de las butacas cómodas de su Sala Común, cuando sintió que el material relleno se hundía a su lado, indicando que alguien se había sentado. Giró la cabeza y se ruborizó bonitamente al ver que era Cedric Diggory.

-Hola, Haku.

-Buenas tardes, Cedric –sonrió-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Uh, bien. ¿Has escuchado que habrá un baile para Navidad, cierto? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

Haku tensó un poco, pero después se obligó a relajarse.

-Por supuesto, es de lo único que se habla desde esta mañana. ¿Por qué? –inclinó la cabeza con inocencia, pero en su cabeza no paraba de repetir: _¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Deja por favor que me invite!_

-Bueno, es un baile de parejas y yo…

-¿Sí? –pidió intentando no sonar ansioso.

-Me preguntaba si no quieres venir conmigo –dijo a carrerilla.

_¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Merlín!_ Chilló en su mente.

-¿En serio me quieres llevar a mí? –Agachó la cabeza, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Claro –sonrió-. Aunque si no quieres…

-¡No! –exclamó, y luego carraspeó al notar que sonó desesperado. _¡Tonto! ¡Deja de hacerte el interesante y acepta ya! _–Por supuesto que deseo ir contigo, Cedric.

Ambos muchachos se ruborizaron y se sonrieron. Luego, después de lo que pareció ser una gran muestra de valor por parte de Diggory, éste se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Black.

-Me has concedido un gran honor –susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano derecha de Haku-. Gracias por aceptar.

-D-De nada.

Cedric le sonrió de nuevo y luego fue donde sus amigos lo esperaban. Ellos lo recibieron con vítores y silbidos, abrazándolo y codeándolo. Después de todo, era sabido que en Hogwarts, Haku Black era el hombre más bonito en existencia, y con sus miradas andróginas, algunos decían que ni siquiera una mujer era más bella que él. Ni el mismo Cedric o Lucas Malfoy superaban su belleza.

Una hora más tarde, los alumnos de séptimo año que estaban saliendo de la clase de pociones se abrieron paso al notar que un muchacho venía apresuradamente hacia ellos, luciendo ansioso. El último estudiante que salía tuvo que saltar a un lado, para no ser atropellado por él.

-¡¡Papá!!

Severus levantó su mirada y enarcó un ceja al ver a Haku enfrente de su escritorio, ruborizado y jadeante.

-Te recuerdo que en Hogwarts soy tu profesor –le recordó con voz cansina.

-¡Pero esto es una emergencia familiar! ¡Así que ahora eres mi papá! –exclamó con vehemencia.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

-¡Papá! ¡No sabes! –Snape se estremeció, los ojos de Haku brillaban tanto como los de _Albus_. -¡Cedric que invitó al baile! ¡Finalmente!

La ceja derecha de Severus crispó.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?! ¡Papá, el traje que me dieron para traer es horrible! –exclamó-. _Necesito_ uno nuevo, uno que esté de acuerdo a Cedric. Él es un campeón, después de todo.

-¿Qué? –Le dio una mirada incrédulo. –Tú no eres un muchacho superficial, Haku. ¿Un traje nuevo? No, señor. Usarás el que tienes.

Haku se puso serio y toda su agitación desapareció.

-Por favor, papá. Cedric es mi elegido, él es mi _Sirius Black_ y este baile será uno que recordaremos una vez que estemos casados y con hijos.

Snape masajeó su frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza comenzar a crecer.

-Haku…

-Por favor, papá. Seré tu esclavo el resto del año si me compras un nuevo traje. –Usó su última carta.

-¿Oh? –Severus parecía interesado. -¿Corregirás algunos trabajos, limpiarás calderas y prepararás ingredientes para mí el resto del año?

Haku tragó saliva.

-Si no interfiere con mi tiempo con Cedric, si nos hacemos novios en el baile, sí. –Tampoco era tan tonto como para vender su alma al diablo sin poner condiciones.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-Lo hablaré con tu padre.

-Papá~

-Está bien –suspiró-. Este fin de semana te llevaré a Hogsmeade para comprarte el maldito traje.

-¡Gracias!

Pese a su enfado, Severus sonrió cuando su hijo lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Harry sonrió, fue a buscar a Cho Chang y la felicitó por su traje. La verdad es que no había nadie que llamara poderosamente su atención en el colegio y como ni su amiga Hermione o algunos de sus primos estaban disponibles, la muchacha que le pareció más bonita fue la Ravenclaw Cho.

De repente, comenzó a escuchar unos murmullos alrededor de él y se giró. Su boca cayó abierta.

Su primo Haku bajaba del brazo de un muy ruborizado, pero con todo feliz, Cedric Diggory de las escaleras que llevaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Su primo parecía… otra persona. Ni hombre ni mujer. Sólo un ser hermoso que los honraba a todos hoy con su belleza.

Él llevaba un traje tradicional japonés, lo que él conocía como _kimono_. El traje era impresionante, el color de fondo era un rico verde esmeralda y los dibujos, wow, había flores, círculos y hojas de todos los colores. Rojo, purpura, rosa, anaranjado, no había color que esa tela no tuviera. Y el obi (Harry rodó los ojos), el obi, era, por supuesto, de un color rosado o fucsia; él no sabía qué obsesión tenía su primo con ese color. Pero en sí, el traje era impresionante y Haku lo llevaba muy bien. (1) Por suerte, el cabello lo llevaba sencillo, estaba recogido en un rodete flojo, con un flequillo hecho de izquierda a derecha. En el cabello llevaba un par de adornos hechos de oro y perlas, que estaba seguro que le costó un ojo de la cara a sus padres. (2)

-Él se ve… impresionante –susurró Cho y había una nota de envidia en su voz. Ella misma tenía un traje chino modificado y moderno que la hacía verse hermosa, pero ni le pisaba los talones a Haku.

Harry hizo muecas. _Creo que voy a tener que vigilar a Naruto esta noche, _pensó con pesar el pelinegro. _En cuanto vea a Haku vestido así (a pesar que está muy tapado) va a volverse un loco celoso. Maldición._

Efectivamente, tal y como se lo esperaba, Harry (con una Ginny renuente) tuvieron que estar detrás de Naruto, porque en el momento éste que vio a su hermano vestido así y notó las miradas que atraía de los alumnos (y los profesores) su cara se frunció de manera horrible. No fue una noche muy buena para el Potter, encima sus amigos brillaban por su ausencia, Hermione había sido invitaba por Viktor Krum de toda la gente y bailaban divertidos en el centro de la pista y Ron y Draco habían desaparecido después del banquete. Y Cho hace rato se había perdido para bailar con un alumno de Durmstrang.

Harry había notado que los gemelos le daban una buena cantidad de dinero a Haku, él había ganado la apuesta que hicieron hace poco.

-Naruto eres la peor pareja que me pudo invitar al baile –se quejó Ginny, parada al lado de su amigo, mientras este miraba para todos lados-. Deseo bailar, ¿puedes llevarme a la pista?

-Más tarde –masculló-. ¿No ves que ahora no puedo? ¡Haku y Cedric desaparecieron!

-Oh, por favor. Ahora quiero que me lleves o me buscaré otro con quien bailar.

-Pero –

-¿No puedes dejarlos en paz? Haku está enamorado de Cedric, Naruto. Es evidente que habrán ido a un lugar, lejos de ti, para besuquearse.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los ojos de Naruto se pusieron salvajes.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

Y con una disculpa susurrada a Ginny, Harry fue tras su primo, que en estos momentos acechaba hacia la puerta de salida con todas las intenciones que castrar a cierta persona.

-

***En el Patio***

-

Cedric agarró más apretado la mano de Haku y ambos se detuvieron bajo un árbol cerca de una de las ventanas del castillo. Habían estado dentro en un principio, pero después de escuchar la voz de Naruto llamando a su hermano, decidieron salir para tener aislamiento.

-Estás hermoso esta noche –susurró Diggory, trayendo la mano de Haku cerca de su boca, para darle un beso-. Pero eso te lo he estado repitiendo toda la noche, ¿cierto?

El chico se ruborizó, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-No me importa que me lo repitas, me gusta ser halagado por ti.

-Oh, Merlín, Haku –susurró desesperadamente, antes de abrazar al chico por la cintura precipitadamente-. Sé que hasta ahora hemos estado tonteando como dos niños que no saben nada de amor, pero ya me cansé de eso. Quiero que nos pongamos serios de una vez por todas.

-N-No soy quien para detenerte –tartamudeó, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

-Entonces, ¿puedo besarte? –murmuró, pegando su frente contra la de Haku.

-Por supuesto.

Cedric sonrió encantadoramente y, lentamente, fue juntando sus bocas, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Haku no pudo evitarlo, gimió y levantó sus brazos revestidos de tela, para rodear el cuello del muchacho más alto con ellos. Diggory respondió al gesto desesperado apretando más un brazo por la cintura de Haku y levantando el otro para apoyar su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico, teniendo cuidado de no deshacer su bonito peinado. Con su mano allí, inclinó un poco la cabeza de Haku y sacó tentativamente su lengua, para acariciar los labios que estaba besando. Entendiendo el mensaje, Haku no demoró en abrir su boca y dejar que la lengua del otro sea bien recibida por la suya. Así pues, el beso se volvió más intensivo, con intercambio de lenguas, saliva y pequeños quejidos que ninguno de los dos sabía de quién provenía.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Haku pegó más sus cuerpos y Cedric gimió al sentir la erección del más joven, a pesar de todas las capas de tela que los separaban.

-Ha-Haku –siseó Cedric, respirando agitadamente-. Estamos en el patio del colegio y hace menos de 2 grados de temperatura.

-No me importa –susurró, dejando pequeños besos sobre la quijada del Campeón-. Sólo quiero que me toques, lo necesito, Cedric y sé que tu también –acentuó sus palabras, refregándose contra el cuerpo del otro y haciendo que _ambas_ erecciones se tocaran.

-Oh, Merlín –gimió.

-No llevo ropa interior, Ced –susurró sensual.

Diggory lo miró asombrado, nunca había visto esta faceta de Haku antes. Pero con sus deseos frotándose cara a cara, Cedric no le dio mucho más pensamiento al asunto. Con una mano un poco temblante, comenzó a hurgar entre las capas de tela, hasta que su piel tocó otra piel, bajó un poco más la mano y encontró el premio que buscaba. No podía verlo, pero por lo que sentía, parecía que Haku tenía el tamaño perfecto, ni grande ni pequeño. Por su parte, Haku venció su vergüenza al ser tocado por primera vez por alguien que no era él y también bajó sus manos, que fueron al pantalón de Cedric; allí sus manos abrieron el cierre y luego una buscó el pene. Cedric era mucho más grande que él y Haku gimió al imaginarse lo que sería tener eso golpeando en su culo.

-E-empecemos –susurró Haku, sacando su lengua para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja que estaba más cercano a su boca.

Cedric asintió tambaleante, preguntándose cómo nunca vio este lado sensual de Haku, que parecía como una diferente personalidad del muchacho. Pero estaba feliz que nadie supiera de ella y que sólo él estuviera destinado para verlo. Comenzaron lentamente, extrañamente sincronizados, masajeando la base primero, luego subiendo para jugar con la cabeza. Cedric fue un poco más atrevido, pasando la yema de su dedo grande por la punta, jugueteando con el agujero, haciendo que Haku gima y arqueara eróticamente su cuerpo. La mano en su pene se detuvo, así que Diggory tuvo que mover un poco sus caderas, poco dispuesto a que Haku olvidara su tarea.

Luego de recuperar su respiración, el chico femenino volvió a mover su mano y buscó la boca de su amante para compartir en beso lujurioso. Se tambalearon un poco, ya que estaban sintiéndose demasiado bien, así que Cedric empujó un poco el cuerpo del otro, hasta que su espalda estuvo recostada contra el tronco del árbol. Teniendo algo por lo que apoyarse, Haku se volvió más descarado. Levantó una pierna pelada y la ancló a un lado de la cadera de Cedric, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más pegados.

-Ju-Juntos –susurró entrecortado contra los labios de Cedric.

El campeón le dio una mirada de incomprensión por un segundo, hasta que se le prendió la lamparita y juntó ambos penes. Silbaron con gusto cuando sus carnes calientes estuvieron pegadas y no perdieron tiempo en juntar sus manos también y comenzar a masturbarse juntos.

-

***Adentro***

-

-¡Tienes que estar por algún lado! –se quejaba Naruto, mientras caminaba airadamente por un pasillo vacío.

-Seguiremos buscando –suspiró Harry, siguiendo a su primo.

-¡Por supuesto! No pueden simplemente haber des– ¡Ek! ¡Mis ojos!

Naruto se tapó los ojos, luciendo muy disgustado; curioso, Harry enarcó una ceja y estiró su cuello para ver lo que su primo había visto. Frunció la nariz y luego rodó los ojos. Más adelante en el pasillo estaban Ron y Draco. Su amigo tenía empujado a Draco contra la pared, mientras este lo tenía agarrado por la solapa de su túnica. En sí, la posición no era tan traumática si no fuera por el hecho de que ambos se estaban besando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se mordían, se lamían y se chupaban con tanta pasión que Harry se sorprendió de que no estuviera ya en una cama.

-Uh, ¡Naruto! –exclamó Ron, que recién se había dado cuenta que tenían compañía.

-¡Wah! ¡Qué disgusto! ¿Podrían hacer eso en algún lugar que yo no pueda encontrarlos? –frunció el ceño.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Aunque el efecto estaba muy apagado por el hecho de que su pelo estaba despeinado, luciendo como si acabara de despertarse, y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Estábamos muy bien hasta que apareciste, así que si te molesta, te puedes ir –siseó Malfoy.

-¡Estoy buscando a mi hermano!

-¡Pues ve afuera o algo!

De repente, mientras Naruto y Draco se gritaban, algo llamó la atención de Harry viniendo de la ventana. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas.

-V-Ven, Naruto –carraspeó al notar que su voz había sonado chillona-. Creo que pueden estar cerca de Hufflepuff, recuerdo que Haku tiene un lugar favorito por allí donde le gusta estar.

Diciendo eso, Harry agarró a su primo por el brazo y lo arrastró por el mismo pasillo de donde habían venido, evitando en todo momento que Naruto mirara por la ventana. Una vez que los dos se fueron, Draco se lanzó sobre Ron y reanudaron la actividad de la cual habían sido interrumpidos.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Al día siguiente, no había quien no supiera que Cedric Diggory y Haku Black eran la nueva y envidiada pareja del colegio (Era un misterio porque nadie sabía de Ron y Draco). Algunas suspiraban diciendo que eran tal para cual y otros fruncían el ceño con desprecio, evidentemente celosos. Después de todo, dos de los más hermosos del colegio habían salido del mercado de la soltería, para estar _juntos_. No era justo.

Naruto se quejó y gruñó durante todo el almuerzo (durmieron durante el desayuno), lanzándole miradas venenosas a su nuevo "cuñado". Aunque se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio a su papá interceder en el asunto.

-Señor Diggory –Severus asomó amenazante sobre Cedric, como el vampiro que lo acusaban de ser, dándole una mirada estrecha-. A mi oficina, en este instante.

-Pero, papá…

Snape levantó una mano, callando a su hijo. Amos habían terminado de almorzar y salieron del Gran Comedor de la mano, cuando el profesor los había interceptado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, señor Black –siseó-. Señor Diggory, lo espero en mi oficina en cinco minutos. Y cinco puntos de Hufflepuff por intentar interceder, señor Black.

Haku se ruborizó por la indignación y fulminó la espalda de su papá con la mirada, mientras este se iba.

-Será mejor que lo siga –masculló Cedric, haciendo una mueca de dolor-. Espérame aquí, amor.

-De acuerdo.

Se despidieron con un beso y Cedric caminó detrás de Snape, como si fuera a su muerte. Lo cual, probablemente, era verdad. Una vez en la oficina, Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio, luciendo tan intimidante como nunca.

-¿Sabe por qué lo llamé aquí, señor Diggory?

-No creo que sea por mi desempeño académico –bromeó Cedric para aligerar el ambiente, pero cuando Snape se dedicó sólo a darle una mirada fulminante, el chico suspiró-. Supongo que tiene que ver con mi nueva relación con su hijo, profesor.

-Brillante deducción, señor Diggory, un punto para Hufflepuff –contestó sarcásticamente-. Ahora siéntese, hay algunos puntos que quiero dejarle en claro.

Tragando saliva audiblemente, Cedric obedeció.

Media hora más tarde, Haku caminaba de aquí para allá, donde su novio lo había dejado, estaba por hacer un surco en el piso ya, pero estaba muy nervioso y no podía detenerse.

-Uh, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Lucas Malfoy, que recién se despertó y subía a almorzar desde las Mazmorras.

-Estoy esperando a mi novio, mi papá se lo llevó para hablar con él –contestó sin mirarlo.

Lucas sonrió malicioso y después se fue a comer. Entonces los gemelos y él no tenían que preocuparse en darle una advertencia a Cedric, el tío Severus se encargaría de hacer un muy bien trabajo en intimidarlo. Cuando Lucas cerró la puerta del Gran Comedor, Cedric apareció por una esquina. Su cara estaba pálida y sus manos un poco temblantes.

-¡Oh, Ced! –Haku corrió a abrazar a su novio-. ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

-Na-Nada –masculló.

Pero Haku no lucía convencido.

-¡Voy a matarlo!

-No, está todo muy bien –Lo agarró por el brazo e inspiró hondamente. –Yo creo… que lo entiendo. Si tuviera aun hijo tan bonito como tú, creo que también me aseguraría de darle algunas advertencias y amenazas a su novio.

-¿Qué te dijo?

Cedric tragó saliva audiblemente.

-Prefiero no recordarlo. Sólo digamos que si te hago daño, luego voy a desaparecer y va a haber nuevos ingredientes para pociones en el armario de tu papá.

-… oh.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) No sé describir ropas, así que acá tienen la imagen.

h t t p : / / yaminoarashi. deviantart. com/ art/ Kimono-Design-115088521

(2) El cabello lo lleva así. h t t p : / / www .sonypictures. com / movies / memoirsofageisha/ promotions/ stamps/ images/ geisha_stamp02. jpg

Ya saben, como siempre, solo hay que quitar los espacios ;)

Como dije antes, en el cap que viene regresa Voldemort y después va a haber un gran salto en el tiempo, como en el manga. Serán aproximadamente tres años aunque, no dos y medio como figura en el manga, pero las cosas estarán igual.

No se preocupen, voy a hacer un resumen de todo lo que pasó en los tres años, así que probablemente ese sea un cap corto, pero informativo.

Así pues, ¿Qué tal el Cedric/Haku? Haku nos salió descarado, ¿ne? Pero él es un adolescente te unos quince años, no pueden culparlo si sus hormonas están alborotadas. Y si Cedric se es como Robert Pattinson… XD Ustedes lo entienden.

Oh~ y Ron y Draco al fin hicieron algo con su tensión sexual… veremos adónde los lleva XD

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	37. Capítulo 35: El otro cara de serpiente

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 35: El otro cara de serpiente.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Finalmente llegó al lugar donde McGonagall le dijo que debería ir y se sorprendió al entrar.

-¿Deidara, tío Remus, abuelo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola a ti también, otouto –masculló Deidara, cruzándose de brazos.

-Los organizadores han decretado este día en especial para que los campeones tuvieran una visita de su familia –contestó Abraxas.

-Y como tu padre ni padrino pudieron venir, nos pidieron a nosotros que lo hagamos –dijo Remus, abriendo los brazos para recibir al niño que consideraba un sobrino. Harry hizo muecas y abrazó al hombre lobo.

-Ey, lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí –dijo Bill Weasley, haciendo muecas-. Charlie tuvo algunos problemas con su partida y me pidió que lo ayudara –agregó, parándose al lado de Deidara que ni lo miró.

-Uh, bien –masculló Harry, confundido.

¿Por qué Bill, de toda la gente, estaba allí? No era que no lo considerara familia, pero se le hacía raro que esté allí. Remus rodó los ojos al ver la ingenuidad de Harry, en serio, si era casi obvio. A su lado, su suegro sonrió malicioso. Al parecer, de toda la familia eran James y Harry los únicos que eran inconscientes de que algo había entre Deidara y Bill.

-Ven, Harry, quiero darte algo –dijo Deidara, apartándose con su hermano adoptivo a un rincón. Le entregó un instrumento de metal en las manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

Deidara miró para todos lados y notó que un hombre del ministerio fruncía el ceño en su dirección. Tosió nervioso.

-No te lo puedo decir, pero sé que te va a ayudar para la segunda tarea –susurró-. Pregúntale a Naruto, esto es un instrumento shinobi y él te va a explicar cómo funciona.

Después de decirle eso, Harry asintió, guardó el objeto en su bolsillo y luego los dos muchachos regresaron a donde estaban los otros tres y Deidara congeló al ver a una muchacha _muy bonita_ darle una mirada que no le gustó para nada a su amante. El chico de Iwa frunció el ceño y, sin pensarlo, trabó unos de sus brazos sobre el de Bill.

-¿Deidara? –jadeó William con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –gruñó, todavía mirando a la rubia. Ella parecía inmune a su mirada y todavía miraba a su Bill.

-Me estás agarrando el brazo –susurró con una sonrisa entre incrédula y emocionada-. Tú nunca deseas tocarme en público.

-Bueno, lo estoy haciendo ahora, ¿hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno. –Bill se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Este fue el gesto que pareció hacer que la rubia se rindiera, así que Deidara suspiró con revelación, pero no soltó a su amante.

-Espera, ¿ustedes dos…? –preguntó Harry, señalándolos.

-Oh, Harry –suspiró Abraxas-. Espero en verdad que cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela se venga estrellando en tu cara, sino no creo que te des cuenta. Bill y Deidara han estado cojiendo desde hace mucho.

-¡Abuelo! / ¡Suegro! –jadearon tres voces diferentes, escandalizados. Bill rió.

-Es cierto. De hecho, la semana pasada casi nos da un ataque porque creíamos que Dei estaba embarazado –anunció el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No lo estoy! –chilló enseguida el rubio-. No lo estoy –repitió con más calma-. Fue una falsa alarma.

-Eso espero. –Abraxas frunció el ceño. –Porque usted debe saber, señor Weasley que no debe haber ningún bebé antes de una boda.

-No es por mí que no estamos ni comprometidos ahora –se encogió de hombros, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a Deidara.

-Merlín, esta conversación ya se ha puesto muy rara –dijo Harry-. Mejor ya me voy, que Haku me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

-Tenemos toda la tarde –dijo Remus-. Así que mejor ve y busca todos tus primos y nos vemos afuera.

Harry se encontró con su primo en el patio, en donde estaba encerrado en los brazos de Cedric, con sus amigos rodeándoles. Enarcó una ceja al ver que el pelo de Cedric era verde y tenía una ceja violeta y la otra roja.

-Er… ¿me buscabas? –pidió incómodo.

Haku asintió y le dio un beso a su novio, antes de irse con Harry.

-¿Quiero saber? –preguntó Harry, cabeceando en dirección de Diggory.

-No –gruñó-. Pero los gemelos y Lucas creyeron que mi amor necesitaba una advertencia de lo que le puede pasar si es que me lastima.

Harry suspiró y le acarició el hombro a su primo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh –Pestañeó, calmando su rabia. -¡Cierto! Olvidé de decírtelo antes. ¿Ya has podido abrir tu huevo?

-Er, ¿sí?

Haku le dio una mirada.

-No soy Hermione, así que por tu vacilación creo que no lo has hecho. Así pues, mi amor me dijo que te diga que debes tomar un baño con tu huevo, preferentemente en el baño de los Prefectos. –Le entregó una llave. –Está libre ahora, busca tu huevo y ve a darte ese baño –guiñó un ojo-. Asegúrate de sumergirte con él.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-Tengo que sumergirme en el maldito lago –se quejó Harry, sentando en un sillón Sala Común, luego que se despidieran de Remus, Deidara y Abraxas.

Durante toda la reunión con su familia adoptada, había estado pensativo, pero no dijo nada de su huevo, porque quería pasarla bien. Se distrajo un poco cuando tuvo algunas risas por las puyas que recibió Draco de parte de su hermano mayor, ahora que tenía novio. Por suerte para él, ni Remus ni Abraxas lucieron sorprendidos y lo felicitaron por su noviazgo. Bill también tuvo que aguantar su parte, aunque la mirada malvada de Deidara los cayó enseguida. Ahora, una vez que estaba seguro en su Casa, tenía que preocuparse.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó Naruto.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a respirar allá abajo? No soy pez, ¿sabes? Y tampoco conozco ningún hechizo que me ayude –gruñó, antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo-. Deidara me dio esto, pero no sé para qué sirve.

-¡Es un respirador para shinobis! –Chilló Naruto, al ver el objeto-. Mira, esta parte va en tu boca –señaló una parte plana y alargada-. Y de estos dos tubos ovalados es donde te suministrarán el aire, es muy útil y te dará aire por al menos una hora.

-¿Una hora?

-Es lo mejor que tienes –se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, Naruto, aquí estás –dijo Hermione, entrando a la Sala Común-. Ven conmigo, nuestra Jefa de Casa dice que nos necesita.

-¿A esta hora?

-Anda, ven –suspiró exasperada-. Debe ser importante para que nos llame a esta hora.

-Ok –hizo una mueca-. Nos vemos, Har.

-Bye~ -saludó perezoso, un poco más animado, ahora que tenía la forma de poder respirar mañana en fondo del lago.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Según la pista en el huevo, Harry debía recuperar su cosa más valiosa del fondo del lago, así que no fue mucha la sorpresa cuando vio a Naruto al parecer dormido y atado junto a otras tres personas. Hermione, Haku y la hermanita pequeña de Fleur. Sus metas pudieron haberse confundido, al ver a las tres mayores allí, pero él sabía que era Naruto quien debía recuperar. ¿Por qué? Porque fueron ellos dos lo que empezaron todo. Fueron Naruto y él lo que comenzaron a vivir como una pequeña familia en la antigua casa de los Black y evidentemente vivieron mucho en ese lugar.

Así pues, a pesar de que todos llamaban a Ron su mejor amigo, eso no era del todo cierto, porque si él tenía que confiar plenamente en alguien en algún momento, ese sería Naruto. Después de todo, quedó demostrado luego de que su nombre saliera del Cáliz, que Ronald Weasley no era de confiar.

Entonces Harry rescató a su primo, pero preocupándose de su amiga y primo, se quedó a esperar a que vinieran por ellos antes de subir. Krum llegó antes que Cedric, pero ni rastros de Fleur, así que nuevamente jugando al héroe, él se llevó a Gabrielle Delacour con él también. Su recompensa fue besos sonoros en las mejillas por parte de Fleur.

El tiempo pasó en Hogwarts bastante rápido después de la segunda prueba, Harry tuvo que lidiar con un Naruto demasiado celoso para su bien, con Hermione que creó una asociación para defensa de los elfos domésticos, con un par de sueños extraños que no sabía de dónde venían y, por supuesto, todo solo, puesto que desde que Ron y Draco declararon su gusto el uno por el otro, no veía ni piel ni pelos de su amigo por más de una hora. Draco era al parecer un novio muy exigente y tenía comiendo de su mano al pelirrojo.

Si eso no fuera poco, su profesor Moody decidió enseñarles imperdonables en sus clases, haciendo que casi todos sus padres entraran en un estado de histeria, aunque sólo Snape intervino, teniendo un pelea a gritos con Ojoloco, de la cual se habló durante un semana en Hogwarts. Había sido asustadiza. Y recién, mientras vagaba por los pasillos del colegio, Harry pudo ver que esta vez Snape tenía una pelea susurrada con Igor Karkaroff.

-¿Qué fue eso, profesor? –murmuró Harry, cuando el director de Durmstrang se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Nada, no fue nada, Potter –siseó-. Regresa a tu Sala Común.

-Pero, discutían por algo –Sus ojos viajaron al antebrazo de su tío adoptivo. -¿Es…?

Severus suspiró exasperado y levantó su manda, en efecto, la Marca Tenebrosa estaba allí, pero no era un tatuaje descolorado como Harry lo había visto más de una vez, sino que ahora era más nítido, los bordes del cráneo y la serpiente eran más vistosos, de un color gris oscuro. Harry palideció y jadeó.

Al ver el terror en los ojos verdes tan parecidos a la de su amiga de la niñez e hijo de su antes enemigo, Severus suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro del niño y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sabíamos que esto podría pasar en algún momento, ¿cierto?

-P-Pero –

-Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada más que mantener tus ojos bien abiertos, Harry James Potter. Si ves algo fuera de lo normal, debes avisarnos a nosotros los adultos, que nos haremos cargo de lo que sea.

-Pero, la tercera prueba…

-La tercera prueba es dentro de los límites de Hogwarts, Harry. Él no se atrevería a entrar aquí, no con Albus Dumbledore protegiendo el colegio.

Severus tenía razón, por supuesto. Lo que nadie sabía es que Lord Voldemort no tenía planeado entrar, sino sacar a Harry de allí.

-

***Última prueba***

-

-Ba-Basta –susurró Deidara, apartando a su amante de su cuerpo, quien no cedió y siguió atacando su cuello. No es que el rubio pusiera mucha fuerza tampoco.

-¿No querías que te muestre algunas partes del colegio? –Susurró Bill de vuelta, comenzando a desprender los pantalones de su amor-. Pues bien, este es un baño.

-Y ya lo vi, quiero seguir recorriendo más.

-Uh-uh. Te deseo _ahora_.

-La prueba comenzará en cualquier momento –regañó Deidara, pero su enojo se perdió cuando gimió sonoramente, porque Bill había sacado las erecciones de ambos y comenzó a frotarlas juntas-. Te odio.

Bill sonrió contra su cuello y levantó la cabeza para buscar los labios. Mientras se besaban, la mano libre de Bill se coló por la parte trasera de su amante, hasta encontrar aquel agujero del que le gustaba abusar a su antojo. Con un encanto susurrado, los dedos del pelirrojo se lubricaron y no tardó en meter el primer dedo. Deidara chilló y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo la existencia de la magia. Era más fácil así, no tener que andar con un tubo de lubricante a cuestas o condones facilitaba mucho las cosas para dos amantes tan intensos como ellos dos.

-Te necesito ahora –gruñó Deidara, cuando el segundo dedo comenzó a abrirse como tijeras en su culo, agrandando más su entrada.

-¿Seguro? Sólo van dos adentro, amor. Sabes que soy grande –murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Deidara le dio una mirada de desdén.

-Puedo tomarlo, _superdotado_ –bufó burlón-. Ahora mete esa cosa dentro de mí, que debemos terminar esto antes que Harry entre al laberinto.

-Tus deseos son órdenes –devolvió en el mismo tono de burla.

Levantó una de las piernas de Deidara hasta colocarla en donde se unían su brazo y antebrazo y con su mano libre ubicó su erección y fue entrando de a poco. Deidara gimió, cerró sus ojos y luego mordió su labio inferior. Sí, el idiota arrogante era grande, y dolía un poco, pero él podía aguantar el dolor. Fue shinobi antes de venir a vivir aquí, después de todo, y este dolor se transformaba en placer después, así que con más razón podía aguantarlo.

En vista de que estaban algo apurados, Bill comenzó a golpear sin piedad en el culo de su amante, siendo recompensados con gritos y estirones de cabello, mientras Deidara arqueaba su cuerpo de una forma que debería ser pecado. Oh, pero a él le encantaba. Dei era tan bocal y salvaje durante el sexo y él lo amaba. Así pues, siguieron a este ritmo durante un par de minutos más, Bill haciendo una mueca de dolor y placer por ser jaloneado de ese modo, pero penetrando con todas sus fuerzas en esas paredes calientes, y Deidara gimiendo desvergonzadamente, mientras se agarraba de lo que podía para no caer del regazo de su amante.

El orgasmo los golpeó de manera violenta, tanto que después de acabar, cayeron al piso en un lío de piernas y brazos, con el rubio encima del pelirrojo.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. No debes hacer esas cosas en el baño, William –ronroneó una voz.

Ambos tensaron y giraron la cabeza violentamente, para ver al fantasma de Myrtle La Llorona encaramada en una de las ventanas, dándoles una mirada soñadora.

-Ah, mierda –gimió Bill, usando su túnica para tapar el culo al aire de su amante-. Olvidé que Myrtle vaga por _todos_ los baños –Fulminó al fantasma con la mirada. –Espero que hayas tenido un buen espectáculo.

-Lo tuve, querido, lo tuve –suspiró soñadora-. Ustedes son aún más buenos que tu hermano y ese Malfoy.

-¡¿Eh?!

Afuera, James acomodaba el cabello de su Harry, comprobaba si su ropa estaba bien puesta y se aseguraba que sus lentes no se salieran de su cara.

-Por favor para, papá. Me estás avergonzando –gimió Harry, dándole una mirada suplicante a su _padrastro _(No había duda para él que esos dos terminarían casados). Pero Zabuza, el bastardo, sólo estaba cruzado de brazos y se reían silenciosamente de él.

-Sólo me estoy asegurando que todo esté en su lugar –regañó James. Cuando él estaba en su modo de mamá gallina era imposible pararlo.

-Bueno, ya vamos a empezar, así que los padres deben retirarse a las gradas.

Harry miró agradecido a su salvador, Albus Dumbledore, quien le sonrió a cambio, sabiendo lo que significaba su mirada. Así que se separó de su padre y futuro padrastro, compartió una sonrisa de apoyo con su primo Haku, que se separaba de Cedric y fue a ubicarse en su entrada del laberinto.

-Bueno, entonces competidores, prepárense para su última prueba.

Y así comenzó el momento que cambiaría la vida tranquila de Harry Potter y todos los que lo rodeaban.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

El momento había llegado. Sólo quedaban Cedric y Harry, Fleur había sido la primera en retirarse y en un momento muy aterrorizante, donde sospecharon que estuvo implicado un _Imperio_, Harry se encargó de despachar a Krum. Los dos "parientes" se miraron y luego miraron al final del pasillo de árboles donde estaban. Al fondo, en una especie de círculo entre los árboles, el Cáliz brillaba, tentándolos.

-Ve tú –suspiró Cedric al fin, cediendo contra la pared verde hecha de hojas y ramas que estaba a su espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que vayas tú, toma el Cáliz y gana esto, Harry.

-Pero… no quiero la maldita gloria eterna –se quejó Potter-. Sólo quería un año normal, como el año pasado.

-Eres Harry Potter –sonrió de lado-. Y te lo debo, sé que mi noviazgo con Haku no hubiera sido tan bueno si es que tú no intercedías. Sé muy bien las cosas que has hecho, sacándolo de mi camino, distrayéndolo con tonterías y calmando a sus padres de que me tenías vigilado y no es necesario que me pongan un Inefable a mis espaldas para que me sigan adonde sea. Mantuviste a Naruto fuera de mi camino y por eso te lo agradezco.

Harry rió.

-En serio, gracias, Harry.

-Bah, no es nada. –Se encogió de hombros. –He visto cuánto Haku te quiere y no me parecía justo que todos se anden metiendo de esa forma.

-Harry Potter, siempre el héroe.

El Gryffindor bufó y rodó sus ojos.

-Sí, sí. –Miró el Cáliz. –Pienso que deberíamos ir los dos juntos. No es justo que solamente yo lo tome. Debemos llegar juntos.

-Na~ ya me he decidido, Harry. Me voy a sacrificar –sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros-. Y ya tengo lo que quiero. Haku significa más para mí que ese premio o ser el ganador. Tú me ayudaste a conservarlo, así que te lo debo. Anda ve.

-Pero –

-Oh, por favor, ¿vas a despreciar mi gran gesto? Me está costando mucho, así que ve antes de que te hechice.

Harry le sonrió y extendió una mano, para darle un buen apretón. Ambos se sonrieron y luego Harry dio vuelta. Suspiró, antes de comenzar a caminar.

_Maldición, Cedric. ¿Justo ahora tienes que querer pagar la tonta deuda? Aunque esto me dice que Haku está con un buen hombre._ Suspiró para sí. _No quiero la gloria eterna._ Estiró una mano para tomar el Cáliz. _Y algo me dice que sé que voy a lamentar esto._

Y estaba muy en lo cierto.

Cedric vio como Harry desapareció al tocar el Cáliz y sonrió de lado.

-Un _Traslador_, muy original –suspiró, sentándose en el pasto-. Voy a esperar un poco para lanzar mis chispas rojas. –Rodó su varita en su mano e hizo una cara. –No quiero llegar en medio de los festejos, cuando lo están animando por su victoria. Tsk, no quiero miradas de condolencia por ser el perdedor. –Suspiró y revolvió su cabello. –Al menos Haku me dijo que no le importaba si ganaba o perdía.

Cedric tarareó una música sin sentido y miró hacia donde creía que debería estar el punto de partida. Le extrañó que no escuchara nada, ni vea nada en el cielo. Él sabía que se habían comprado algunos de los fuegos artificiales de Zonko para lanzar en la llegada del ganador, pero no veía nada.

_Tal vez están esperando que estemos todos para eso_, pensó al azar, rascando con el talón de su zapato el suelo. Esperó otros minutos más, comprobó su reloj y notó que habían pasado trece minutos. _Bueno, creo que les he dado tiempo suficiente para felicitar al campeón._ Levantó su varita y lanzó las chispas rojas que le habían dicho que lancen, para que los vengan a buscar. Tres minutos más tarde, oyó el ruido que anunciaba una _Aparición_ e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su querido suegro y profesor aparecer en la esquina del pasillo donde estaba. Se levantó precipitadamente, cepillando la tierra de sus pantalones.

-Profesor –saludó con un cabeceo.

-Señor Diggory, tenía mejores expectativas en usted –espetó con desdén-. ¿Tiene alguna herida?

-No, señor –suspiró-. Sólo estaba esperando.

Severus frunció el ceño, sintiendo un presentimiento muy feo en el hoyo de su estómago.

-¿Esperando? ¿Esperando qué?

-Que el recibimiento de Harry se apacigüe un poco.

-Señor Diggory –dijo Severus, acercándose al muchacho para mirarlo a los ojos-. El señor Potter… Harry no ha llegado a la meta todavía.

-¿Qué? –Frunció el ceño. –Pero él agarró el Cáliz hace como quince minutos, era un _Traslador_, pensé que lo llevaría directamente a la meta.

Snape maldijo muy sucio, asustando a Cedric, nunca se imaginó que su profesor podría maldecir de esa forma. Se asustó aún más cuando su profesor sacó su varita y convocó un _Patronus_ en forma de perro grande. (1)

-Ve a Dumbledore y dile que Harry ha desaparecido y… -silbó de repente, agarrando su brazo-. ¡Mierda! –gritó-. ¡Mi marca está ardiendo, Albus!

El perro salió a toda velocidad, atravesando el laberinto en forma recta en busca del hombre al que debería entregar el mensaje. Para entonces, Cedric había palidecido de manera considerable.

-¿Profesor Snape? –llamó Diggory, mirando al hombre con ojos asustados-. ¿Usted cree que Harry…?

-No sé, señor Diggory. Espero que esté equivocado, pero –hizo una mueca de dolor, apretando su brazo- esto no pinta bueno. Vayamos, el director querrá escuchar su relato, muchacho. Mejor nos apresuramos.

Cuando Cedric y Severus salieron del laberinto, Haku se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la música de la banda del profesor Flitwick comenzó a sonar, pero cuando el director, su padre, tío James y Zabuza-sensei se acercaron a ellos con expresiones severas, la sonrisa del muchacho femenino fue desapareciendo de a poco y recién notó la cara pálida de su amor.

-¿Ced? ¿Qué pasa, amor? –susurró.

Alrededor de ellos, la música se fue apagando de a poco, los espectadores comenzaron a mirarse confundidos entre ellos, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Harry agarró el Cáliz, Haku. Él debería haber llegado hace más de quince minutos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Cedric? –preguntó James Potter, mirándolo con ojos enloquecidos-. ¿Completamente seguro?

-Sí, señor. Estábamos los dos allí, pero él fue primero y lo agarró, antes de desaparecer –aseguró. No era necesario que le dijera que casi lo hicieron juntos, pero él decidió pagar su deuda y dejarle a Harry la gloria. _Merlín, ¿qué habría pasado si lo agarrábamos juntos?_

-¿Y tu marca, Severus? –preguntó esta vez Sirius Black, mirando a su amante como un halcón.

-Duele –anunció Lucius Malfoy, acercándose a ellos con Lucas detrás de él. El rubio lucía sereno, pero la palidez de su rostro y las gotas de sudor de su frente decían que estaba pasando por bastante dolor-. Como cuando él nos convocaba.

-Oh, Merlín. –James cedió contra el cuerpo más grande de su amante, buscando comodidad. Zabuza lo detuvo por la cintura, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué hacemos, Albus? –preguntó Sirius, girándose para mirar al hombre.

-Creo que…

Pero el hombre no pudo continuar, porque hubo un flash de luz y Harry Potter, ensangrentado y lloroso, apareció tres metros lejos de donde ellos estaban. Con el Cáliz en una mano y su varita en la otra.

-¡Harry! –chilló James, corriendo hacia donde estaba su bebé.

Hubo un gran alboroto cuando escucharon a Harry llorar, declarando en su estado de histeria que "él" estaba de vuelta y que acababa de ver el espíritu de su madre. Nadie notó que, mientras que james trataba de consolar a su hijo, aferrándose a él como una sanguijuela, el profesor Moody se retiraba disimuladamente, pero con dos sombras siguiéndolo sin que él lo notara.

Zabuza había sospechado del hombre desde que lo vio a principios de año, así pues, estando infinitamente aburrido viviendo esta vida "pacífica" él hizo su propia investigación, basado en sus premoniciones. Moody, de hecho, resultó ser su principal culpable en poner el nombre de su hijastro en el Cáliz. Y ahora que dos de sus copias de agua lo siguieron a su oficina, ambas pudieron comprobar que, de hecho, el hombre era el traidor disfrazado del verdadero Moody. Así pues, mientras una se destruía para llevarle la noticia al original, la segunda copia inmovilizaba al hombre.

La falta de poción Multijugos reveló que quien ocupaba el lujar de Alastor Moody era en realidad Barty Crouch Jr., quien se suponía debería estar en Azkaban.

Albus, Sirius, Severus y Zabuza llegaron a la oficina del hombre dos minutos después del informe de la copia del shinobi y lo sometieron a la interrogación con Verisaterum. Después de la confesión de su plan para traer a Lord Voldemort, Fudge juró que se encargaría del preso, antes de que los cuatro decidieran ir para la enfermería, donde se estaba atendiendo a Harry. Una vez que llegaron, la enfermería se llenó de caras graves y conversaciones susurrantes en tonos serios.

-Si él de verdad está de vuelta, perdimos una ayuda inestimable cuando te asociaste a Sirius, Severus –suspiró el viejo hombre, mirando a su ex espía-. Ahora pudimos volver a necesitar tus labores del pasado en las filas enemigas.

Black abrazó a su marido por la cintura, fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Dumbledore prefería que siga siendo su pequeña espía en vez de su esposo?

-Puedo hacerlo.

Todas las cabezas se giraron para mirar a Zabuza, que hacía muecas como un maníaco, sus dientes como tiburón que se reflejaban de manera siniestra por la luz de las velas. Algunos retrocedieron al ver su sonrisa, pero Albus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Oh? –susurró entusiasmado-. ¿A qué se refiere, Momochi-san?

-Bien, maldición. He estado muriendo por algo de acción y si no tomo esta oportunidad, moriré oxidado. ¿Necesita un espía? Pues yo soy el indicado, viejo hombre. Soy un shinobi y nos especializamos en ser disimulados, casi invisibles y recopilar información. Y lo mejor de todo es –hizo muecas como loco- que será gratis. No le voy a cobrar nada, trabajaré por el simple hecho de tener diversión.

-¿Diversión? –Chilló James Potter, casi al borde de la histeria, mirando incrédulamente a su amante-. ¡Esto no es diversión, Zabuza! ¡Idiota! ¡Esto…!

-Silencio, _uke_ –siseó el shinobi, mirándolo con desprecio-. Voy a hacer esto a pesar de que te niegues. Así que ni intentes desperdiciar saliva diciéndome que estoy el peligro o cualquier tontería que tu cabeza pueda pensar.

James apretó su quijada, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba esa palabra y el contexto en que se lo había dicho. Cierto, antes habían tenido peleas feas, sobre todo cuando se trataba del trabajo de Zabuza antes de venir al Mundo Mágico y lo frustrado en que se convertía el shinobi al no tener nada que hacer; pero esta vez había dolido más. ¡Porque él tenía _razón_! ¡Esto era muy peligroso! ¡Su amante podría _morir_!

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Zabuza. Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa –espetó al fin, luciendo dolido, pero decidido.

-No, James. Me temo que el señor Momochi tiene razón –murmuró Albus, acariciando su barba larga-. Él es el único con el que podemos contar en esta situación. Y si se ofrece voluntariamente, no soy quién para desperdiciar tan valiosa ayuda.

Zabuza hizo muecas como loco, el Demonio de la Niebla volvía a crecer en su interior y pronto estaría afuera. El hombre acarició casi con cariño la bolsa que tenía atada en su cinto. Era una bolsa insondable que James le había regalado en su cumpleaños, para que pudiera poner su espada allí y poder transportarla para todos lados sin necesidad que esté atada a su espalda. Estos inventos mágicos eran muy útiles algunas veces.

-Entonces empezaré justo ahora –anunció, antes de darse vuelta, para salir de la enfermería.

-¡Espera, Zabuza! –gritó James, cuando su amante ni siquiera le dio una mirada. Quiso salir detrás de él, pero tenía la mano de Harry agarrada con una suya y su bebé acababa de sufrir un trauma muy grande.

-Ve, papá –La voz suave de su hijo lo trajo de sus pensamientos. –Yo estaré bien.

-Pero –

-Nos quedaremos con él, padrino –dijo Naruto, sentándose en la cama con su primo y poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

James se lo pensó un poco más, hasta que finalmente asintió y fue tras su amante. Por supuesto, cuando él llegó treinta minutos más tarde, con el pelo más rizado que lo habitual, los labios rojos y un chupón en el cuello, todos supieron que Zabuza había manejado convencerlo de alguna forma.

-Así que ha empezado, ¿uh? –susurró Naruto, mientras los adultos hablaban reservados a un costado.

-Sí –suspiró Harry con cansancio-. Nunca pensé que el entrenamiento de shinobi que Jiraiya-sensei y Zabuza nos dieron podría llegarme a servir en algún momento, pero fui un tonto ingenuo al pensar eso. Si no fuera por mi magia y el entrenamiento shinobi, no hubiese regresado con vida esta noche, primo.

El brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry tensó un poco.

-Y lo vas a necesitar con más razón a partir de ahora, Harry.

-Lo sé.

-No te preocupes. Jiraiya prometió volver pronto y comenzar a entrenarme más duro, para cuando tenga que volver a Konoha. Le pediré que te entrene también, no permitiré que el loco que mató a la tía Lily te haga daño.

Harry sonrió pesarosamente y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-Nosotros también te ayudaremos –declaró Hermione.

Granger se paraba en la punta de la cama de su amigo, con Ron a su lado. Un poco más allá, Haku se sentaba al lado de su novio Cedric y utilizaba su poder del **Hyotôn** para que nevara en la palma de su mano, como hacía siempre que necesitaba tranquilizarse.

_Nuestras vidas van a cambiar_, pensó Harry, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada, esperando quedarse dormido y despertar de esta pesadilla.

Pero sabía que no era así.

Lamentablemente, había una profecía que necesitaba ser cumplida.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Si en el canon el _Patronus_ de Severus es una cierva por Lily, supuse que aquí sería un perro grande por Sirius :P

Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve que hacer un viaje esta mañana (¡por trabajo!) y recién hasta ahora tuve tiempo de sentarme y poder subir el cap. Ya saben, si me tardo, culpen a la Real Life XD

Y aquí termina la primer etapa deli fic. ¿En 35 capítulos? Espero que la segunda no me lleve tanto XD Aunque no creo… porque no quiero arruinar mucho shippuuden. Recuerden que el cap que viene será un especie de resumen de lo que pasa en tres años y luego Naruto vuelve a Konoha. Al fin voy las revelar las parejas de Harry y Naruto, pero del rubio será primero.

Y ¡finalmente! Esta idea de hacer a Zabuza de espía no se me ocurrió desde el principio, pero casi a la mitad y ya moría por escribirla XD Y creo que él también por tener algo de acción. Así que Zabuza-sama ocupará el lugar que debería ser el de Severus en el canon, ¡pero no teman! No va a tener el mismo triste final DX

La idea de Cedric, por otro lado, sí la tuve desde el principio. Me imaginé miles de veces verlo sentado en el laberinto, esperando a que Harry tenga su recibimiento de campeón, cuando en realidad estaba siendo torturado para traer a Voldy de nuevo XD Me alivió también escribir al fin esta escena. ¿Por qué creían que lo iba a matar? Muchas me lo preguntaron ¬¬ ¿En serio pensaban que me iba a tomar tantas molestias en hacerlo pareja de Haku para que después me lo termine cargando? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mal pensadas.

Una vez más, lamento la tardanza.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	38. Interludio II: En tres años

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Interludio II: En tres años.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Su cuarto año, fue uno de los años más difíciles para Naruto. No sólo en su casa se vivió una gran tensión por el regreso de Lord Voldemort, sino que la prensa y el Ministerio se encargaron de desacreditar lo mayor posible a su primo, llamándolo un mentiroso. El ministro Fudge quiso negar el regreso del mago oscuro. Su primera medida fue matar "accidentalmente" a Barty Crouch Jr. usando a un Dementor en el mismísimo Hogwarts, luego puso en "vacaciones indefinidas" a su padre y su padrino James, porque sabía que estos dos estaban repartiendo susurros de la verdad en el Departamento de Aurores, que corrieron como pólvora en todo el Ministerio. Y luego, por si eso no fuera ya poco, cuando reiniciaron su año en Hogwarts, Fudge mandó su propia perra faldera para que husmee en los asuntos del director y Harry Potter.

Harry, sin embargo, no le dio la satisfacción. Su primer encontronazo fue en la primera clase con Dolores Umbridge (o la Cara de Sapo, como aprendieron a llamarla después); él recibió un castigo, por supuesto, pero ese castigo no fue de la forma que _ella_ quiso, no se iba dejar tiranizar por esa loca. Potter la amenazó diciéndole que si lo obligaba a usar una de esas plumas que usaban sangre como tinta, iba a quejarse a su padre y no sólo lo iba a tener en contra a él, sino también a la cabeza de la casa Black, Malfoy y todo aquel que estaba a su favor.

Esas tres cabezas de casas de sangres puras en su contra iban a ser demasiado pesado para su querido ministro, así que ella se aplacó. Por el momento.

En las cosas buenas, Jiraiya volvió y gracias a la ayuda de un elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, pudieron hallar el lugar perfecto donde entrenar con el pervertido. La Sala de los Menesteres. Esa misma sala y el hecho que tanto Harry como Naruto estuvieran aprendiendo con el hombre, inspiraron la idea en Hermione de que Harry debería dar clases clandestinas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en vista que este año eran sus TIMOS y la mayoría temía por sus calificaciones si Umbridge seguía con sus malditas teorías.

Así pues, así nació el ED: Ejército de Dumbledore.

Pero así como las cosas comenzaron a ir bastante bien después de eso, siempre algo malo debe pasar. Las visiones de Harry comenzaron a lastimarlo, es decir, no es que pudo ver mucho, puesto que tenía práctica en Oclumancia, pero podía ver flashes de algo y el dolor de cabeza que le dejaba el esfuerzo de mantener al mago fuera de su mente lo drenaban. Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba en busca de la profecía que sabía que residía en su mente, pero lo que esa cara de serpiente no sabía es que Harry era consciente sólo de parte de ella, Dumbledore y su propio padre no creyeron conveniente que él debería saberlo toda. "Para protegerlo" habían dicho, aunque él ahora lo dudaba.

Entre cosas más mundanas, Colin y Naruto decidieron "experimentar" cosas. Besos. Ambos decidieron que ya estaban en edad de pasar la etapa del primer beso y en vista que Ginny andaba con Michel Corner, lo único que les quedaba era entre ellos dos. Así pues, experimentaron un beso casto, uno de un minuto, con la boca abierta y luego con lengua, este último fue el que presenció un compañero de cuarto, Cormac McLaggen. La cara que había puesto el chico cuando los vio confundió a Naruto.

Harry intentó lo mismo con Cho, pero esto fue un desastre, ella no estaba detrás de él por ser sí mismo, sino por ser Harry Potter. Fue en ese momento que él decidió que para él sería mejor un hombre y sería mucho mejor que no sea mago, así no sabría nada de su fama.

El tiempo pasó entre las clases de Jiraiya, con el ED y tratando de esquivar las garras de Umbridge, quien para el final del año escolar, se había hecho con la dirección del colegio, obligando a Dumbledore a tener que escaparse.

Con el reinado completo de esa mujer en el colegio, la tensión aumentó en Hogwarts, tanto que ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley alegres pudieron aguantarlo. Desertaron antes del comienzo de sus EXTASIS, dejando a un muy frustrado Lucas Malfoy detrás. Él no podía hacer lo mismo, como primogénito, él era el próximo heredero de su familia y no podía permitirse no terminar su año.

Esto iba a probar ser un punto importante al final del año.

Fue durante la prueba de Historia de la Magia de los TIMOS que sucedió. Harry pudo sentir una emoción muy fuerte venir de Voldemort y le costó tanto cerrar la conexión para no ver lo que quería mandarle, que terminó desmayándose en medio de la prueba. Cuando despertó en la enfermería una hora más tarde, fue que se enteró.

Todos los séptimos años habían salido a Hogsmeade para poder relajarse un poco, en vista que todos estaban tensionados. Eran ya todos mayores de edad, así que no necesitaban un permiso especial para salir. Y como Lucas andaba solo, sin sus amigos, fue un blanco perfecto para los Mortífagos.

Lucas fue secuestrado.

Harry, en un movimiento muy estúpido o muy valiente de su parte, decidió abrir su mente a lo que quería Voldemort. Sabiendo que la felicidad del monstruo se debía a este secuestro. Esto desencadenó un viaje improvisado al Ministerio, aunque por el camino les quedó tiempo de deshacerse Umbridge y de avisarle a Snape que reuniera a la Orden del Fénix.

Una batalla se desencadenó en el Departamento de los Misterios del Ministerio. Rescataron a Lucas, la profecía se rompió sin que nadie pudiera oírla del todo y lograron salir con bien. Pero perdieron a alguien esa noche. Nymphadora Tonks fue atacada por su propia tía Bellatrix y fue empujada por el Velo de la Muerte, perdiéndose para siempre. Naruto supo que ni Lucas ni Harry iban a perdonarse nunca esa pérdida. Lucas por ser tan tonto como para caer secuestrado y Harry por tomar la decisión de venir sin un plan o esperar la llegada de los adultos primero.

Esa noche Harry supo toda la profecía y el Mundo Mágico se enteró de la vuelta del Señor Voldemort.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Durante el verano después de cuarto año, Naruto asistió a la fiesta de compromiso de Deidara y Bill. El rubio dejó la casa de Grimmauld y el pelirrojo La Madriguera, para irse a vivir juntos, quedando en que se casarían durante el otro verano.

En la casa Malfoy, sin embargo, no hubo tan buenas noticias. Lucius y Abraxas estaban asustados por lo que se venía y en un intento por preservar la continuidad de la familia, por si algo malo pasara, decidieron enviar a Lucas a un lugar más seguro, ya que él era el primogénito y continuaría con las responsabilidades de la Casa Malfoy si es que algo malo les llegaba a pasar a los adultos.

Remus protestó, porque no quería estar alejado de su hijo ahora. Pero los dos Malfoy lo convencieron de que él debería preocuparse de sus otros cinco hijos ahora y sería un alivio saber que Lucas estaba en un lugar seguro, lejos de esto. Así pues, se decidió que Lucas iría a Konoha con sus mejores amigos, Fred y George Weasley como acompañantes. Decir que Lucas estaba feliz, sería una mentira.

En su viaje a la aldea, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que le cambiaría la vida.

-

***Países Ocultados***

-

-No, yo quiero probar _dango_, así que voy a ir por este lado –declaró Lucas, frunciendo el ceño a sus amigos, que querían arrastrarlo a una tienda de armamento shinobi. Las bombas de humo, las etiquetas explosivas y algunas otras cosas les llamaban poderosamente la atención.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ve tú con tus dulces y nosotros vamos por algunas ideas para bromas. –Los gemelos compartieron una sonrisa pícara, antes de dejar a su amigo solo en el medio de la calle.

Lucas se enfurruñó mientras iba a la tienda de dulces y estaba tan ocupado despotricando en contra de sus amigos, que no se dio cuenta y chocó contra un cuerpo.

-"¡Lo siento!" –jadeó en su japonés torpe.

El hombre con el que había chocado tenía su misma estatura, era muy serio y tenía una capa negra con nubes rojas, en su cabeza había un sombrero de paja del cual salían cintas blancas que no lo dejaba ver muy bien su cara. Acababa de comprar una caja con palitos de chocolates. El chico le dio una mira impasible y no dijo nada.

Lucas le sonrió nervioso, se notaba que este era un shinobi.

-"Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba." –Arqueó respetuosamente, como la gente de aquí tenía gusto de hacer y luego levantó sus ojos grises, para conectarlos con los negros del otro. Ladeó su cabeza rubia. –"Usted me resulta familiar… juro que su cara lo he visto en algún lugar" –masculló, golpeando su barbilla con un dedo.

-No le conozco extranjero.

Lucas retrocedió con sorpresa, al escuchar que este extraño le había hablado con un perfecto inglés.

-¡Oh! ¡Usted habla inglés! –sonrió-. Es la primera persona que me encuentro en estos países que lo hace. ¿Ha estado en algún momento en Gran Bretaña? ¿O América?

-No.

-Oh.

Lucas se retorció incómodo, este hombre no dejaba de observarlo y era tan cortante que lo hacían sentirse nervioso.

-Itachi-san, ya nos registré en el mesón –habló un hombre mucho más grande que ellos dos, que vestía igual que este "Itachi" y llevaba una espada enorme en su espalda.

-"Oh, hola allí" –volvió al japonés-. "Soy Malfoy Lucas, estábamos hablando."

Kisame levantó sus cejas. ¿Itachi _hablaba_ con un perfecto extraño? ¡Si hasta él tenía que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos y se conocían hace _años_! El hombre de Kiri le dio una larga mirada a este rubio. Ah, podría ver por qué Itachi le habló. Este chico era una belleza. Piel pálida y de porcelana, cabello rubio platinado impecable, ojos grises hermosos y sonrisa deslumbrante. Itachi podía ser un bastardo frío, pero seguía siendo un ser humano con necesidades.

-"Soy Hoshigaki Kisame –saludó con una sonrisa rapaz-. El mesón es aquel de la esquina, ya podemos entrar y tú puedes tener ese baño que tanto esperabas, Itachi-san."

-"¡Ah! ¡Ese es el mismo mesón en que mis amigos y yo nos quedamos! –Dijo Lucas-. ¿Tal vez podremos vernos más tarde, uh?"

Itachi le dio una mirada.

-Probablemente –murmuró, antes de darse media vuelta e ir rumbo al mesón.

Kisame hizo muecas, parecía que Itachi-san había elegido una presa.

Más tarde esa noche, Uchiha Itachi no sabía si es que había elegido bien con quien tener un encuentro de una noche. No era por Lucas, no. Él además de hermoso era extremadamente educado y refinado, el problema eran esos dos gemelos amigos suyos. Quienes no bien los vieron sentarse en el restaurante frente al mesón, se sentaron con ellos _sin ser invitados_ y comenzaron a beber sake a la par de su compañero igual de molesto. Y si eso no fuera poco, no perdían momento en tirar bromas sexuales, que tenían a Kisame jadeando de risa.

Lucas no paró de ruborizarse y fulminar con la mirada a los pelirrojos e Itachi se sintió aliviado. Porque si los gemelos no paraban de hacer bromas y Lucas se ruborizaba, era porque el chico les había dicho de su encuentro en la calle y probablemente estaba interesado en él.

Así pues, para el final de la noche, Kisame, George y Fred cayeron a dormirse la borrachera en la habitación triple de ellos e Itachi y Lucas (más sanos) fueron a la doble del par Akatsuki. Y no bien entraron a la habitación, el shinobi se vio asaltado por el rubio, quien lo estrelló contra la pared y comenzó a devorar sus labios. Luego caminaron hacia una de las camas y cayeron en ella, con Lucas encima de Itachi.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?

-¿Sexo casual? –Itachi asintió. –No, nunca, siempre fue con novios, aunque no es que haya tenido mucho, sólo dos. –Volvió a besarlo. –Pero mi padre me mandó aquí por seguridad –bufó con desdén- así que ya que tengo años sabáticos autoimpuestos, voy a aprovecharlos al máximo. –Sus ojos grises brillaron. –Y tú eres apuesto, Itachi. Nunca una persona me ha atraído tanto en tan poco tiempo como tú.

Itachi le honró con una de sus raras sonrisas y luego intercambió posiciones. La ropa voló en cuestión de segundos y después de una sesión de sexo oral y preparación, Lucas detuvo a Itachi cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo.

-Espera, espera, ¿tienes protección?

Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Soy sano.

-No es eso. –Negó con la cabeza, estirándose un poco para darle un beso. –Lo que pasa es que, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero yo soy un mago y los magos podemos embarazarnos al igual que las mujeres, y por mi sangre Lupin, soy absolutamente fértil. Y yo no sé tú, pero antes de que tengamos un hijo, desearía conocerte un poco más –agregó divertido.

Lupin, mago, Malfoy. Ahora sabía de dónde se le hacía familiar ese último apellido. Este muchacho estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Si es que los datos que había recogido el Akatsuki sobre ese muchacho eran verdad.

Sin embargo, Itachi ya estaba demasiado metido, y no podía parar , teóricamente, tener sexo con un enemigo.

La semana que pasó fue la mejor que Lucas vivió desde que llegó a este continente. Itachi le había dicho que era un shinobi y que acababa de tener una misión grande, por eso él y su socio se estaban tomando unos días de vacaciones. Así que ambos se quedaron allí y se convirtieron en buenos amigos (en el caso de Lucas e Itachi, excelentes amantes). Kisame comenzó a llevarse extremadamente bien con los gemelos, una pista de eso fue que Fred lo llamó cara de tiburón, sin que el otro se inmute. Pero por la cara de sorpresa que hizo Itachi, Lucas supo que no cualquiera podría llamarlo así sin probar el filo de esa monstruosa espada que llevaba en la espalda, luego.

Así pues, cuando la semana se fue y los dos Akatsuki tuvieron que regresar con su jefe, Lucas le preguntó a Itachi si se volverían a ver.

-Probablemente.

Esa respuesta lo hizo sonreír tristemente, porque este probablemente no llevaba tanto poder como el primero que le había dicho. Pero el Malfoy se consoló al pensar que al menos no le dio un rotundo no.

Un enlace se había creado entre ellos, que en el futuro demostraría ser irrompible.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Snape había sido cambiado de profesor de Pociones a Defensa, con Horace Slughorn ocupando su lugar en las mazmorras. Severus sabía que era un plan de Dumbledore, pero es no evitaba que se enojara por esto. Este puesto estaba maldito y quien sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar a final de año para que no debiera regresar.

Haku, por su parte, en vista de que su novio y mejores amigos se graduaron el año pasado, fue en busca de un nuevo amigo. Este muchacho estaba en la Casa de Slytherin y era un chico solitario que Haku había visto hablar un par de veces con Lucas.

Su nombre era Adrian Pucey.

Enseguida, las campanas de alerta sonaron en la cabeza de Naruto y le comentó a Harry que este chico se le hacía sospechoso, no por aceptar la amistad de Haku, sino porque se lo veía depresivo y asustado. Y así comenzó la obsesión de los dos primos por saber más de este muchacho, lo que los llevó al descubrimiento desconcertante de que Adrian conocía la Sala de los Menesteres y entraba allí para quién sabe qué.

Ese mismo año, mucho al horror de Ron, Draco anunció a los periódicos que estaban comprometidos oficialmente. Pero como el pelirrojo era un hombre dominado, no pudo hacer mucho. Hermione, por otro lado, descubrió su atracción por Naruto. Así que ellos comenzaron una relación tentativa, que era más torpe que otra cosa, en vista de que fueron amigos antes. Pero las cosas mejoraron cuando Naruto sugirió traer un tercero a la relación.

Sí, Naruto y Hermione formaron un trío con otro mago.

Pero era un trío particular, puesto que más bien parecía un triángulo. Porque Hermione y el otro chico si eran indiferentes la mayor parte del tiempo y de vez en cuando se besaban. Cuando se trataba de Naruto, sin embargo, las cosas pasaban a mayores. Era más o menos que Naruto tenía dos amantes, pero ambos eran consientes de la existencia del otro.

Era tan confuso que nadie quiso saber mucho. Sólo envidiaban a Naruto Black por tener semejantes bombones en su cama.

Severus estaba horrorizado y Sirius felicitó a su hijo.

Harry, por otro lado, dejó su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, para comenzar a ser entrenado por Dumbledore. Fue así como pudo ver memorias de Thomas Riddle que el director había recolectado. Pero faltaba la más importante y Harry tuvo que utilizar un **Genjutsu** que Zabuza le había enseñado para obtener la memoria que Slughorn guardaba tan celosamente en su cabeza.

Así descubrieron la existencia de los Horcruxes y que Riddle los usó como método para ser inmortal.

Para casi al final del año, un incidente que casi mató a una Gryffindor, que Ron fue envenenado, y la actitud sospechosa del nuevo amigo de Haku, se le sumó que Hogwarts fue invadido por un grupo de Mortífagos que habían entrado por un compartimiento que Pucey mismo reparó. Harry y Dumbledore llegaron para descubrir la misión de Adrian, o los dejaba entrar y mataba al director o mataban a su familia.

De más está decir, si tenía la capacidad de hacerse amigo con Haku, él no era tan malo. Así que lo único que pudo hacer era desarmar al director. Pero aún así, Dumbledore murió más tarde, asesinado por un kunai en su corazón, lanzado por el mismo Momochi Zabuza, disfrazado por un **Henge** en un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años. Harry gritó e intentó atacar a su sensei, pero Zabuza lo detuvo y la única explicación que le dio fue que Dumbledore lo contrató para una misión y esa fue matarlo.

Impotente, Harry arremetió contra Adrian, a quien desarmó de su varita primero y luego comenzó a darles golpes de puños. Haku fue quien los descubrió y tuvo que usar el **Hyotôn** para detener a su primo desenfrenado. Adrian se disculpó una y otra vez, llorando porque sabía que iba a pagar caro no poder matar al director, fue entonces que recién Harry lo pudo perdonar y se tranquilizó.

Adrian quedó huérfano esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo lloró al director caído. James Potter lució como el más apenado, porque sabía que a pesar de comportarse como un bastardo frío, su amante le había tomado cariño al viejo director.

Durante el velorio de Dumbledore, Harry se juró que encontraría los demás Horcruxes y luego asesinaría a Voldemort.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

A pesar de las tensiones de la guerra y los malos humores, Deidara y Bill llevaron a cabo su boda. Sería inútil postergarla, porque nadie sabía lo que podría pasar después y además, la familia y amigos necesitaban un momento de felicidad dentro de tanta pena. La boda se realizó en el patio de La Madriguera, donde se montó un bonito y extravagante lugar para la ceremonia y la posterior fiesta.

Harry se había reunido con su padre y padrino antes de eso, habló seriamente con ellos y le dijo que él tenía una misión afuera y ellos adentro. Sin Fudge en el Ministerio, ellos habían recobrado su trabajo y su misión era ayudar a los magos y brujas que estaban siendo atacados por Lord Voldemort, mientras él buscaba la forma de matarlo. A James le costó, pero terminó aceptando. Sirius le entregó la herencia que Dumbledore les había dejado a ellos, que había prácticamente robado del Departamento de Investigación, cuando estuvo en el Ministerio. El _Desiluminador_ para Naruto, un libro de cuentos infantiles para Hermione y una snitch para Harry.

En el viaje irían el trío, más Naruto.

Ron, que también había acordado ir, se sintió un poco apenado al no recibir ninguna herencia, pero su pena pronto disminuyó, puesto que unos días antes de la boda, Draco dejó caer la bomba. El rubio estaba embarazado. A Naruto y Harry no les quedó ninguna duda que Malfoy lo había hecho apropósito. Draco sólo se había encogido de hombros ante la ira de su padre y abuelo. ¿Pero quiénes eran ellos a hablar? Él sabía muy bien que en un principio, ellos vieron a su madre únicamente como una máquina de darle herederos a la familia. ¿Y si ellos había utilizado para una meta tan baja a Remus Lupin, por qué el no podría usar un bebé para retener a Ron a su lado? ¡Su amante podría _morir_ en esa misión idiota que el cara-rajada se había autoimpuesto!

No, Draco no iba a permitir que Ron vaya a una muerte casi segura. Y si un bebé era lo necesario, él iba a agarrarse de esa chance. Así pues, los cuatro viajeros terminaron reducido a tres, pero Ron prometió hacer lo que sea desde dentro del castillo.

La boda fue muy bonita, pero el final desastroso, el Ministerio cayó ese mismo día y los Mortífagos intentaron atacarlos, pero Hermione, Naruto y Harry huyeron antes de ser detectados. La misión había comenzado oficialmente.

El primer Horcrux fue demasiado fácil de obtener. Era irónico que siendo parte de esta misión, Naruto nunca había visto la nota que estaba en el Horcrux falso que Harry y Dumbledore habían recuperado el día de la muerte de este. ¿R. A. B.? ¡Naruto sabía quién era! ¡Veía las siglas todas las veces que iba a la habitación de Haku! Así pues, Naruto únicamente tuvo que llamar a su querido elfo Kreacher, quien tenía en poder el Horcrux que Regulus Black había manejado robar, y negoció con él un intercambio. El falso y la promesa de cumplir la misión del amo, por el verdadero.

Ahora, si sólo supieran cómo destruirlo…

La respuesta llegó desde Hogwarts.

En vista de que el Ministerio era gobernado por un lacayo del Lord, Severus no iba a poder regresar tranquilamente a Hogwarts. Así pues, en vista que los gemelos Carrow llegaron al colegio con muchas malas intensiones, y que el gemelo hombre tomó el puesto de director y la mujer la de profesora de defensa, McGonagall tomó la decisión de renunciar a su cargo de profesora de Transfiguraciones y ser solamente Vicedirectora, dejando su puesto a Severus. Su fuerte nunca fue la transfiguración, pero Minerva tenía razón, dentro de Hogwarts los niños iban a necesitar más aliados y si tenía que regresar para ese puesto, que así sea.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Severus Snape al ver la espada de Gryffindor apoyada confortablemente en la mesa de su oficina, la primera vez que entró en ella. Snape supo qué hacer y les mandó un _Patronus_ a los chicos.

-Tengo la espada de Gryffindor y sé que la van a necesitar, encuentren la manera de venir a buscarla –dijo el perro plateado, antes de desaparecer.

-Eso es imposible. –Naruto se lamió los labios. Iban a necesitarla, pero entrar en Hogwarts sería casi un suicidio ahora. –No sólo perderíamos mucho tiempo, pero es altamente peligroso.

-No, no es –dijo Hermione, sentándose en el catre dentro de la carpa donde estaban, con el libro de Dumbledore en sus manos. –Estoy de acuerdo en que perderíamos mucho tiempo, pero no tenemos que ir todos. ¿Tú eres ninja, verdad? Puedes ir tú sólo. Sería más fácil y rápido.

-¡Pero aún así eso podría llevarme semanas! –Refutó el chico-. Y ustedes no pueden simplemente quedarse aquí y esperarme, sería ilógico.

-No, Hermione tiene razón y tú también. En el momento que te vayas, nosotros levantaremos carpa e iremos por el que sigue.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso no tienes el _Desiluminador_? –Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry. -¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es para eso! ¡Con el _Desiluminador_ puedes encontrarnos donde sea que estemos!

Partieron al día siguiente. Naruto por un lado y Hermione y Harry por otro.

No fue fácil para el rubio, tuvo que _matar_ algunos Mortífagos para poder entrar. Pero al final valió la pena, pudo ver un poco a su padre, quien le aseguró que todos estaban bien y luego regreso con sus amigos usando la herencia de Dumbledore. Cuando regresó a ellos, los encontró desparramados en el piso de un lugar desconocido para él. Sus amigos le habían dicho que en su ausencia, fueron tras la pista de Bathilda Bagshot y se salvaron de ser atacados por Lord Voldemort. Destruyeron el relicario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Naruto llegó con novedades, por supuesto. Estaba prohibido decir el nombre de "quien-tu-sabes" o corrías el peligro de ser encontrado enseguida. Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna tenían un grupo secreto en Hogwarts que iba en contra de los gemelos Carrow y se oponían a ellos en el momento que podían. El embarazo de Draco iba bien y Haku había comenzado a entrenar de nuevo, con la ayuda de Jiraiya, porque sabían que su bloodline iba a ser necesario para la batalla que se avecinaba.

Y la pista para el siguiente la imaginaron de pura casualidad. _Debía_ haber alguno dentro la cámara acorazada de la más leal de los Mortífagos de Voldemort. Ahora, sólo debían imaginar cómo entrar a Gringotts. Pero la solución no llegó enseguida y en medio de desesperación, buscaron ayuda en Xenophilus Lovegood, que resultó ser mala idea. Pero al menos Naruto y Harry tenían una pista de lo que Dumbledore intentó decirles con el libro.

Las Reliquias de la Muerte existían y Harry tenía dos de ellas en este momento. La Capa y el anillo; que debería estar en su snitch, si no se equivocaba. Hermione parecía escéptica, pero los otros dos estaban convencidos de ellos.

Después, sin embargo, en su elación por haber resuelto otra pista, Harry dijo _su_ nombre.

Harry Potter no lo dudó, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente hacer otra cosa.

Naruto tampoco.

Así pues, usando la espada de Gryffindor uno y kunais el otro, llevando chakra sus pies, Naruto y Harry se movieron a velocidades increíbles y mataron a todos los Carroñeros que habían aparecido junto a ellos cuando se dijo su nombre. No hicieron caso de los gritos de terror de Hermione, y los mataron a todos, sin piedad, pero con dolor en sus corazones.

Dejaron uno vivo para interrogarlo, y descubrieron que tenían un campamento cerca. Allí rescataron a los que tenían cautivos y mataron otros Carroñeros más. Había, sin embargo, más personas secuestradas en la mansión Nott, y el trío decidió hacer un desvío de su búsqueda, para rescatar a esa pobre gente. De esa empresa loca, pudieron rescatar a la mismísima Luna y Ollivander. Que se unieron a los que ya estaban con ellos, Dean Thomas y un gnomo de Gringotts. En la mansión mataron a más Mortífagos, por supuesto. Desde hace mucho que Harry había decidido que debía hacerse lo que era necesario. No importaba si eso lo convertía en un monstruo. Él se mentalizó diciéndose que estaba liberando al mundo de la carroña. Si hasta algunos Mortífagos lo miraban agradecidos cuando él les mataba de un solo golpe, sin dolor. Porque de una forma los estaba liberando de seguir haciendo algo que les desagradaba. Él sabía, que algunas de las personas que sucumbieron en sus manos, no habían entrado a los Mortífagos para ser asesinos, torturadores, ladrones o violadores.

El lugar más cercano a llevar a los rescatados fue la nueva casita de Bill y Deidara.

El rubio recibió con los brazos abiertos a su hermano y lo abrazó y consoló cuando Harry lloró, una vez que la realidad de que había matado a casi una decena de personas entró en su mente. No estaba arrepentido, él sabía que eran los Mortífagos o ellos, pero eso no sacaba el dolor de saber que había quitado la vida a una persona. Deidara lo sostuvo y conversó con él, después de todo, él había quitado la vida de una persona cuando era mucho más joven. Y muchas más después de esa. Naruto se unió después, porque ésta había sido su primera matanza también, aunque él había estado preparado psicológicamente para ello.

Así pues después de horribles visiones, planes desesperados y la noticia de que Deidara estaba embarazado, el trió decidió entrar en Gringotts usando **Henge**, **Kage Bushin** y al gnomo Griphook. Entraron aterrorizados, Naruto luciendo como Bellatrix y su **Kage** **Bushin** como algún desconocido, Hermione y Harry estaban debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad. Encontraron la taza y cuando salieron…

-¡Yatta! ¡Esto es genial!

… lo hicieron encima de un dragón.

Después del escape, bajo consejo de Naruto, Harry dejó caer sus protectores de Oclumancia. Tuvo la última pista que necesitaban. El último Horcrux estaba en Hogwarts, y si bien Voldemort ya sabía lo que estaban haciendo, ellos le llevaban mucha ventaja. La confianza al fin nació en los corazones de los dos muchachos y la muchacha. Contaban con la ayuda de Zabuza desde dentro, que por su destreza para matar y ser el asesino de Dumbledore se había convertido en la mano derecha de Voldemort, contaban con el apoyo de Aberforth Dumbledore, quien los dejó entrar a Hogwarts por medio de un retrato. Allí se encontraron con todos sus amigos y aliados y Luna llevó a Harry para investigar por el último Horcrux a la Casa de las águilas.

La batalla para liberarse del mal comenzó esa noche.

La diadema de Ravenclaw fue destruida, aunque en esa última misión se perdieron las vidas de Percy Weasley y Vincent Crabbe.

Lamentaron la primera muerte, aunque sólo por los Weasley no por él en sí. Luego le llegó la visión a Harry que Voldemort buscaba a su padrastro y a Harry no le dio buena espina, así que fueron a buscarlo. Por el camino se encontraron con varios obstáculos (como gigantes, así que Naruto tuvo que convocar algunos sapos para que los ayudaran), pero lograron escapar, hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, donde el mago malvado intentó matar a Zabuza. Pero Lord Voldemort no sabía nada de los shinobis, así que el ninja tenía la ventaja aquí, cuando intentó lanzarle a Nagini para que acabara con él, Zabuza la esquivó y cayó su Henge, sonriendo como maniático.

-¿Me reconoces? –ronroneó con placer sádico, sabiendo que su cara era conocida como el hombre que cojía a James Potter. _Padrastro_ de Harry Potter.

-¡Tú! –gruñó Voldemort. -¡Traidor!

-Soy un shinobi, _mi lord_ –dijo con burla.

Voldemort le tiró una mirada venenosa.

-¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Nagini! ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

La confianza fue siempre el punto débil del Lord.

Él se fue, pensando que su inteligente serpiente terminaría derrotando al shinobi. Pero Zabuza sólo miró con despreció a la serpiente que se abalanzaba sobre él de nuevo, con la boca abierta y sus dientes reluciendo con veneno. Con todo, el shinobi tuvo dificultad, porque su querida espada no pudo cortarla cuando intentó atravesarla en dos, pero la aparición inesperada de su hijastro, junto con la espada de Gryffindor hizo el trabajo.

-Regresen a Hogwarts –gruñó Zabuza en dirección de Naruto y Hermione-. Necesito decirle algo a Harry.

-Pero –quiso protestar Naruto.

-Ya me descubrí, así que no necesito volver –gruñó-. Regresen, yo cuidaré de Harry.

Fiable, Naruto refunfuñó, pero agarró el brazo de su ex novia (sí, para entonces ellos habían decidido que lo suyo no tenía futuro, aunque el "otro chico" dijo que le había costado tener a Naruto y de él no se libraba) y regresaron al colegio. La cara de Zabuza endureció y agarró al chico por el brazo.

-Cuando Dumbledore que contrató para matarlo, me dio algo que me dijo que debería darte cuando tú regresaras al colegio. No sé cómo ese viejo loco estaba seguro que regresarías en algún momento, pero aquí tienes. –Le entregó dos redomas de vidrio con un líquido blanco dentro de ellas. Eran memorias. –Tienes que mirarlas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Iré contigo.

Así pues, pudieron entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore con algo de dificultad, pero lograron ver las memorias. Cuando salieron del _Pensadero_, Harry sintió la mano pesada de Zabuza en su hombro.

-S-Sé lo que tengo que hacer –dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa-. Mi padre…

-Me encargaré de él.

-Sí, te creo –Asintió Harry, todavía con la mente perdida.

Casi sin pensarlo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo la snitch dorada que le había dejado Dumbledore. Le llevó a sus labios y susurró.

-Estoy a punto de morir.

Al abrirse la cubierta de metal, Harry vio lo que ya sabía que estaba allí dentro. La Piedra de la Resurrección. La tomó en sus manos y la tensión en la mano que todavía estaba en su hombro le dijo que no estaban solos. Frente a él, con una sonrisa triste, se encontraba Lily Potter.

-Has sido muy valiente –le dijo ella.

-Gracias, mamá –le devolvió la sonrisa-. Pronto estaré contigo.

Lily cerró sus ojos verdes con pesar y luego los abrió.

-Entonces vamos, te acompañaré hasta el final –susurró, antes que su mirada se posara en Zabuza-. Él va a necesitarte ahora, ¿me prometes no dejarlo?

-Puedo prometer eso –dijo Zabuza, con seriedad-. Pero él puede esperar un rato más. –Juntó sus dedos e hizo una copia de sí mismo. –Él irá con ustedes, tengo un presentimiento de que pueden llegar a necesitarlo.

El original revolvió el cabello al hijo de su amante, cabeceó en dirección de Lily y luego se fue, su espada grande apareciendo en su mano.

-Así pues, ¿listo para morir? –preguntó la copia, sonriendo espeluznante.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. El joven héroe sonrió de lado y asintió. La copia no había dicho más que la verdad.

El Horcrux dentro de Harry murió, pero su alma no fue destruida.

Dumbledore (o su espíritu) le aclaró todo y él decidió volver a ponerle fin a su enemigo.

La copia de Zabuza en un **Henge** fue quien comprobó si es que estaba muerto a pedido de Voldemort, su padrastro parecía tener un sexto sentido en momentos como estos. Obviamente, él mintió.

Y más tarde, cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort, Harry Potter venció.

La Varita de Saúco no pertenecía a Zabuza, como él había pensado, sino que pertenecía a Harry. Adrian había desarmado a Dumbledore antes de decidir que no podía matarlo ese día en la Torre. Adrian Pucey había pasado a ser dueño de la Varita y Voldemort no pensó en ello. Y Harry, en su momento de rabia, luego del asesinato, había desarmado a Pucey. Desde ese momento, la Varita de Saúco lo reconoció como legitimo dueño.

Harry Potter (el descendiente de Ignotus Peverell) era ahora el vencedor, dueño de las tres Reliquias y el Señor de la Muerte.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

***Konoha***

**-**

***Un mes más tarde***

-

Fred Weasley miró la carta en sus manos una vez más, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos no le dejaban volver a leer el contenido.

-¿Sucede algo, Fred? –preguntó Adrian, quien se había unido a ellos hace un año, como refugiado de la guerra, puesto que Voldemort buscaba matarlo por su falta.

Afuera, George se despidió de Shiranui Genma y entró a la casa, al escuchar la voz preocupada de Pucey. Lucas también lo escuchó y salió del baño, no sin antes tirar la poción roja por el inodoro. Suspiró. No estaba embarazado, gracias a Merlín. Tendría que mandarle a Itachi (donde sea que el bastardo estuviera) un mensaje para decirle que se habían preocupado por nada.

Una vez que los tres muchachos estuvieron frente a él. Los ojos marrones de Fred miraron a cada uno alternadamente, después volvió a mirar la carta en sus manos.

-La guerra ha terminado –dijo con voz estrangulada-. Harry venció...

Lucas sonrió de oreja a oreja, Adrian jadeó y cayó contra el sillón detrás de él y George chilló de placer.

-… podemos volver a casa.

**Fin del Interludio II.**

**Continúa en el capítulo 36…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

¿Lo hice, uh? Cuando empecé, me pareció imposible poder resumir tres años en un capítulo, pero no por nada me llamo la Diosa de los resúmenes (era también así en la universidad y colegio) XD

En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si quedó algo afuera, es simplemente porque no lo encontré importante, lo que vieron aquí serán los puntos más interesantes para mí.

¿Itachi/Lucas, eh? Tenía esa idea desde hace muuucho~ y me alegra al fin escribirla.

El trío Naruto/Hermione/Chico desconocido se me ocurrió mucho después, pero les dije que tenía ganas de escribir un trío, así que aproveché XD ¿Quién es el chico? Dejé una pista en este cap, pero es chiquita. Aún así, prometo decirlo sí o sí en el cap que viene. Si tienen algunas ideas, me encantaría escucharlas, aunque :P

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	39. Capítulo 36: ¿Devuelta, Naruto?

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 36: ¿Devuelta, Naruto?**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama terminó de leer el pergamino en su mano y luego miró agudamente al rubio que se paraba frente a ella.

-Así pues, no terminaste la misión a la que te mandé, pero decidiste volver de todas formas –dijo ella-. ¿Por qué?

-Como dice en la carta, por razones de la guerra, no hice mi sexto año y me tardarían al menos tres años más para terminar Hogwarts, si es que quiero cumplir con su misión, Hokage-sama. Me faltan sólo mi sexto y séptimo año, pero mi mundo todavía está en caos y las clases no van a empezar enseguida. Además, como mi padre le dice, él quería que mi primo y yo nos… alejáramos un poco de todo el caos que es el mundo de los magos ahora.

-Pero si regresas del todo, no vendrás sólo de vacaciones relajantes, mocoso –gruñó la mujer, buscando su botella de sake-. Vendrás a reintegrarte como ninja.

-Ya sé, pero no es la gran cosa –suspiró y miró por la ventana-. Harry necesita salir un poco de todo aquello.

Tsunade levantó sus cejas.

-Así que no es tanto por ti, ¿pero por tu primo?

-Se podría decir –Asintió. –Peleamos juntos, uno al lado del otro, pero Harry vivió más cosas de las que me puedo imaginar solamente. Él _murió_, ¿sabe usted? Murió pero decidió volver para salvarnos a todos –su voz tembló un poco al final.

Tsunade no dijo nada, solo tomó un sorbo de su sake y miró la carta que Black Sirius le habían envidado, donde le pedía que asilara a estos niños por un tiempo, así como lo hizo con esos gemelos infernales y el rubio bonito durante la guerra. Y ahora quería que intercambiara a esos tres por otros tres mocosos.

-¿Quién más aparte de ti estarían quedándose?

-Mi primo –Frunció el ceño- y mi novio.

-Ah –sonrió-, ¿con novio ya, muchacho?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padres empezaron casi a esta edad y siguen juntos hasta ahora.

-Bien, excelente –Tsunade sacó tres papeles de un cajón y selló cada uno con el sello oficial de la Hokage-. Entonces tú vuelves oficialmente a ser shinobi activo, mientras tu primo y tu novio serán civiles de Konoha. Llamaré a Kakashi, así que espera afuera hasta que ese idiota se presente.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama –sonrió encantadoramente, aceptando los tres papeles, antes de salir.

_Tsk, este mocoso se parece cada día más a su padre, pero sin duda se ve en él la influencia de Black y Snape._

Afuera, Harry se sentaba tranquilamente en unos de los bancos de madera incómodos que estaba afuera de la oficina de la Hokage, mientras su novio miraba alrededor con hastío, frunciendo su nariz linda y cruzados de brazos.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? Pensé que la Ministra de esta aldea, o lo que sea que se llame, conocía a Naruto y le daría el permiso enseguida.

-Ya estoy aquí, C-chan. Deja de quejarte –gruñó Naruto.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera horrorosa? Mi nombre es Cormac, ¿entendiste? C-o-r-m-a-c.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí, no soy estúpido. –Cormac enarcó una ceja y Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Por qué seguía con este idiota? ¡¡Era peor que Draco!! ¿Era esto lo que sentía su papá Severus cada vez que se preguntaba por qué se enamoró de Sirius Black? –De todas formas –suspiró el chico-, Tsunade-san ya me dio sus documentos que los hacen ciudadanos de Konoha y yo vuelvo a ser ninja activo.

-¿Tan rápido? –Harry frunció el ceño. –Pensé que te iban a dar algunos días, en vista de todo lo que pasamos en Europa.

-Na, todo está bien –se encogió de hombros y le entregó sus papeles-. No tengo drama en volver, total… hay paz en estos momentos.

-Así pues –dijo Cormac, acercándose a Naruto para rodear su cintura con un brazo, porque había algunos ninjas que pasaban por donde ellos estaban y le daban miradas penetrantes a Naruto. Lo que él no sabía era que estando el rubio tan alto, grandote y con el pelo ligeramente más largo, él era casi una copia exacta de su padre biológico, Namikaze Minato. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Ahora ustedes van a casa –respondió su novio, envolviendo un brazo por sus hombros-. Harry sabe el camino.

-¿Nosotros? –inquirió Harry-. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Tengo que reunirme con mi sensei y compañera de equipo, van a darme un prueba de algún tipo, porque, como saben, volveré a servicio activo una vez que nos instalemos.

-Ah. –Harry asintió. –Entonces nos vamos.

Cormac frunció el ceño.

-¿Volverás a casa enseguida, verdad? –preguntó-. No es por ofender, pero Potter no es muy divertido.

El rubio apretó su quijada, mientras Harry suspiraba. _Paciencia, Naruto, paciencia._ Se dijo el shinobi. _Recuerda que no puedes matarlo, él es así por la manera en que fue criado. Pero una vez más… ¿Por qué lo amas?_

-Volveré en cuanto pueda. Duerme o algo, así se te pasará el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Lo dudo.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Media hora más tarde, luego de que Naruto se reuniera con Kakashi (Al cual le entregó la nueva versión de sus amados libros Icha-Icha Paradise. Era una versión Yaoi, ya que Jiraiya se había inspirado en él después de pasar tanto tiempo con Abraxas) y Sakura, fueron al antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, donde hicieron su primera prueba.

-Bien, me han contado lo que sucedió en tu mundo, Naruto –comenzó Kakashi, cerrando el libro con renuencia-. Así que creo que tienes bastante experiencia como para poder derrotarme, eso sí, con la ayuda de Sakura.

-Puedes apostarlo, sensei –sonrió-. Tengo más de un truco bajo la manga ahora.

-Bueno, entonces, me arriesgaré a decir que vale todo.

Al escuchar eso y después de recibir el comando de comenzar el ataque, lo primero que hizo Naruto fue volver su cuerpo invisible y así como el de Sakura, antes de poner unos hechizos de _Silencio_ a su alrededor. La invisibilidad no iba a durar mucho contra el ojo **Sharingan** de Kakashi, pero el menos le daría tiempo de formar un plan. Así pues, luego de ambos se juntaran formaron el plan que terminó derrotando al Jounin en cuestión de minutos.

-Maa… te has puesto muy fuerte, Naruto. Tú también, Sakura.

-O tú más débil, Kakashi-sensei –bromeó Sakura.

-Bien, soy tres años más viejo desde la última vez que luché con ustedes –murmuró, rascándose la cabeza torpemente.

-Oh, no juegues –Naruto rodó sus ojos-. Si esto fuera una lucha real, estoy seguro que habrías pateado mi trasero y el de Sakura.

Kakashi sólo sonrió misteriosamente.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

_Dango:_

_Hemos empezado de nuevo, pronto tendré que ir tras Naruto._

_Poki._

-

La carta era corta y concisa, pero llevaba tanto contenido emocional para Lucas que la mano le tembló cuando convocó el encanto _Incendio_, para quemarla. La letra pertenecía a Itachi, por supuesto, en vista que él mismo había escogido esos alias, recordando el motivo por el cual se encontraron. Uno compraba Poki, mientras el otro iba por dango.

Tenía que hacer algo. Al llevar una relación tan larga y fuerte con Uchiha Itachi, eventualmente, el moreno terminó confiando en él con su verdad acerca del motivo por lo cual se volvió Nuke-nin. La que nadie sabía, a excepción del Consejo de Konoha e Itachi mismo. Pero el rubio no sabía qué hacer, él estaba en el Mundo Mágico ahora, estudiando en una universidad para ser el siguiente señor de la Casa Malfoy y no era como que podía dejar todo e ir tras su amante.

Su padre nunca se lo permitiría.

Su papá, en cambio...

Decidido, salió de su estudio e hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el llanto de su sobrinito Scorpius, que había nacido hace casi dos meses y probaba ser tan difícil como lo fue Draco cuando era niño. Era una suerte que ese niño tenía unos abuelos como Molly Weasley y su papá Remus.

Llegó hasta la habitación de su padre y golpeó dos veces.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, Lucas. Pasa.

El rubio entró a la habitación de Remus Malfoy y se maravilló una vez más al ver a su progenitor todo sonriente y radiante. Era como si la presión de la guerra apenas hubiese hecho meya en él. Remus lucía tan hermoso como siempre, gracias a los tratamientos costosos que pagaba su padre, las cicatrices que a veces dejaba el lobo en su papá siempre desaparecían, dejándolo con una piel brillante y joven. Y en la cama estaban sus dos hermanitos gemelos, que tenían apenas unos seis años, pero su papá ya experimentaba lo que era ser un abuelo.

-¿Sucede algo, hijo?

Lucas asintió y se sentó al lado de su papá, cuidadoso de no despertar a los demonios que dormían en la cama de sus padres.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando volví de Konoha me preguntaste si algo más de lo que te conté me había pasado? –Remus asintió. –Yo te dije que no, pero… mentí.

Los ojos grises buscaron los dorados y no encontró ningún reproche en ellos. Remus fue un adolescente también y estuvo enamorado de alguien prohibido para él, así que había dicho muchas mentiras en su época de Hogwarts a sus amigos, con tal de poder seguir viéndose con Lucius sin que nadie le reprochara nada. Y estaba seguro que esto era algo parecido a lo que le había pasado a su hijo en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-¿Qué pasó, cielo? –susurró, tomando una mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

Lucas inspiró hondamente, antes de estallar la bomba.

-Me enamoré, papá –masculló sin preámbulos-. Y creo que es el mismo tipo de amor que sientes por padre, de ese tipo que no podré superar nunca y con el que quiero vivir por el resto de mis días.

-¿Y no me dijiste algo tan bonito como estar enamorado porque…?

-Porque es un shinobi fugitivo de Konoha, alguien que se busca vivo o muerto, preferentemente muerto –farfulló Lucas.

Remus cerró los ojos e inspiró y exhaló lentamente. Contó hasta diez.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-

***Konoha***

-

Después de la prueba con su sensei, Naruto volvió a casa y luego de una sesión de besos con su novio, los sacó a él y su primo para que conocieran mejor la aldea; porque cada vez que vino, Harry no fue más allá del barrio donde estaba la casa de su padrino.

Por el camino vieron a otros shinobis que Naruto conoció durante su estadía aquí, como Shikamaru, quien estaba acompañado de Temari, Konohamaru y su equipo, y ese sensei de la Academia que le había caído tan bien al rubio, Iruka.

-Vaya, hay mucho buenos prospectos en este lugar, ¿uh?

Harry rodó los ojos, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño en su amante.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo hagas, C-chan –gruñó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Ya lo hemos experimentado antes, cierto? –Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante. –Aunque esa Granger nunca me dejó tocarla, no que quisiera, y sé que yo siempre te di mejores mamadas que ella.

-Oh, Merlín –gimió Harry-. Puedo vivir sin saber eso, gracias.

-No seas remilgado, Potter. Si alguna vez hubieses dejado que esas fans locas que tenías en nuestro mundo te dieran una buena mamada, ahora me estarías dando la razón.

-Tuve mis razones –gruñó.

-Aún así. –Volvió su atención a Naruto. –No fue justo que sólo tú disfrutaras de aquel trío. Podríamos conseguir un tercer hombre esta vez, sería genial. Siempre quise experimentar una doble penetración.

-Oh, Merlín, oh, Merlín –jadeó Harry-. Me vuelvo a casa, ustedes hablen de lo que sea que tienen que hablar.

El chico se dio media vuelta y apuntó para una dirección al azar, dejando a la parejita pervertida atrás.

-Eso fue malo de tu parte –masculló Naruto.

-Na, le estoy haciendo un favor. Sé que si hablamos de esto frente a él, se sentirá curioso y se animará a intentarlo. El Mundo Mágico moriría de la impresión si se entera que su querido héroe es todavía un virgen remilgado.

-¿Era sólo por eso?

-Nop, lo que dije de buscar un tercero era verdad también.

Naruto rodó los ojos y quiso seguir caminando, pero sintió una presencia cerca y se detuvo. Era un ANBU, que le anunciaba que Tsunade lo necesitaba en su oficina. Se despidió de su novio, dejándole un **Kage Bushin**, para que lo llevara a casa y el original fue a responder el llamado.

-Aquí, esta es su primera misión, equipo Kakashi –espetó Tsunade, arrojando un pergamino al sensei del equipo-. Creo que ustedes son los más indicados para esto. El Akatsuki se ha vuelto a mover y ahora tienen al Kazekage de Suna. Ustedes deben ir allá y apoyar al equipo de rescate.

-¿Kazekage? ¿Gaara? –preguntó curioso Naruto, leyendo el contenido del pergamino por la espalda de Kakashi.

La rubia asintió.

-Se convirtió en uno cuando estuviste fuera de los Países Ocultados.

-No lo sabía –murmuró el chico-. Lo único que supe de él era lo que me contaba mi papá, que mantenía contacto con él por carta, debido a sus clases de _Oclumancia_. Papá me dijo que se volvió muy bueno, tanto que podía dormir cinco horas de corrido, sin que su demonio lo molestara.

-Entonces eso será de gran ayuda para él –dijo Kakashi-. Ahora que lo han atrapado, su capacidad de bloquear su mente y el demonio será de gran ventaja si es que comienzan la extracción enseguida.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? –Urgió Naruto-. ¡Vamos de una vez!

El viaje, por supuesto, no fue bonito, no sólo tuvieron que llevar consigo a una casi histérica Temari, sino que se encontraron con una tormenta de arena por el camino. Pero con la paciencia y algo de magia, llegaron a Suna en tres días. Hubiesen llegado antes, pero Naruto no tenía la capacidad de hacer _Trasladores_ y si usaba la _Aparición_, iba a terminar drenado de su magia y no iba a servir para la lucha que se venía. Una vez allá, tuvieron que trabajar contra el reloj para curar a Kankurou, quien había sido envenenado, pero con la capacidad de Sakura en curar y los conocimientos de veneno por parte de Naruto (no por nada era el hijo de un Maestro en Pociones), salvarlo fue pan comido.

Ahora se enfrentaban a una prueba muy dura. Cuando iban en camino al encuentro con Gaara (al grupo se le había sumado una anciana de Suna), Uchiha Itachi se apareció frente a ellos, intentando detenerlos. Sin embargo, minutos después que se desató la lucha contra el Uchiha, una ayuda inesperada se presentó frente a Naruto, deteniendo un ataque de Itachi.

Era la espada gigante de Momochi Zabuza, con su dueño deteniéndola del otro extremo.

-Maa, siempre con la soga el cuello, ¿ne, mocoso?

-¡Gah! ¡Tú, viejo pervertido! –Chilló Naruto-. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Mi padrino te necesita en estos momentos!

-Me contrataron para un trabajo –dijo Zabuza, encogiéndose de hombros negligentemente-. Y el mocoso dentro de su vientre se supone que no va a salir hasta dentro de cuatro meses más.

-¡Aún así! –exclamó, antes de pestañear-. ¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, pero sí con este de aquí enfrente. –Cabeceó en dirección de Itachi.

Los ojos del Uchiha se angostaron levemente, mientras que las comas en sus ojos dejaban de girar.

-¿Qué puede querer un Nuke-nin _domesticado_ conmigo? –susurró.

Zabuza no tomó el cebo del insulto, en lugar bufó.

-No sé, pero el mocoso Malfoy parecía muy apremiado en que te encontrara cuanto antes para darte una maldita carta en tus manos, y con tal de salir de mi casa y de un marido hormonal, acepté el trabajo de mensajero.

La cara de Itachi perdió toca expresión al escuchar el apellido, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño, al igual que Kakashi.

-¿Cuál Malfoy? –murmuró Naruto.

-El hijo mayor –Zabuza se encogió nuevamente de hombros y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. –Aquí. ¿Vas a tomarlo e irte pacíficamente o vas a enfrentarte a dos Jounin, más un mago-shinobi y dos kunoichi?

Los tres minutos que le tardó a Itachi deliberar sus opciones fueron los más tensos que le tocó vivir a Naruto desde que había terminado la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Pero al final, mucho a la sorpresa de todos, el enemigo tomó el sobre y desapareció, dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta y muchas preguntas, que Zabuza no supo responder. Sólo dijo que fue contratado por Lucas para que le entregue ese mensaje y que esperara en el mismo lugar una respuesta.

-¡Gah! ¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! –Exclamó Naruto, estirando sus cabellos-. ¡Vamos por Gaara, pero cuando lo rescatemos, alguien me va a tener que decir de dónde conoce Lucas a Itachi!

Si bien encontraron la entrada al lugar donde tenían a Gaara y se reunieron con el equipo Gai justo allí, cuando lograron entrar a la cueva, no fue bonito lo que vieron. El Kazekage estaba allí, sí, pero su cuerpo parecía sin vida y había un muchacho sentado encima de él con otro hombre del Akatsuki al lado.

Habían llegado tarde, Gaara estaba muerto.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

***Dos días más tarde***

**-**

***Suna***

-

Naruto rió nerviosamente y rascó su cabeza. Él y su acompañante estaban sentados en el techo de la Casa de los hermanos Sabaku.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo de nuevo, Gaara –masculló, no mirando al pelirrojo que había vuelto de la muerte, gracias a una técnica de la anciana que había viajado con ellos-. Debes honrar la memoria de Chiyo-obaa-sama y agradecerle a ella por dar su vida por la tuya.

_Ahora que lo pienso, eso fue casi como crear un Horcrux. ¿Gaara es como un Horcrux de ella?_

-Aún así –dijo el Kazekage-. Sino hubieses dado tu chakra y magia, yo no estaría aquí.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Piensa que lo hice por mi papá también, entonces –rió-. Creo que de todos los alumnos que ha tenido en su vida como profesor, es a ti a quien más aprecia. Cada vez que nos enseñaba algo a nosotros, después de conocerte, te ponía como ejemplo. "Gaara nunca me ponía escusas por no hacer una tarea", "Él nunca se queja si le doy trabajos difíciles", "Gaara me obedece sin rechistar, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que te digo y ya?", "¿Tienes que ser siempre la sabelotodo?" Ese siempre estaba reservado para Hermione.

Naruto rió más fuerte cuando vio aparecer un rubor en las mejillas pálidas de Gaara.

-Su ayuda fue inestimable, lo menos que pude hacer era ser un buen alumno. Mucho mejor que el Uchiha. –Frunció el ceño. –Que no sólo traicionó a nuestro sensei de _Oclumancia_, sino también a ti y a Konoha.

-Sí bien, Sasuke es un caso especial, hay algunos que todavía tienen esperanzas en él, y probablemente las haya, pero… ¿Por qué salvar a alguien que no desea ser salvado? No lo entiendo –suspiró-. Tal vez me llamen desalmado, pero vi muchas cosas en la guerra que tuvimos en el Mundo Mágico y tener prioridades se volvió indispensable cuando tratábamos de salvar nuestras vidas; y tratar de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, un muchacho que se fue por sus propios medios, no creo que sea una prioridad.

Gaara lo miró con sorpresa.

-Pensé que él era tu amigo.

-Bien. –Hizo una mueca. –Nunca estuvimos tan juntos como para llamarlo mi amigo, era un compañero, pero –frunció el ceño- la traición no es algo que yo perdone fácilmente. Estaba dispuesto a matarme, ¿sabes? Cuanto traté de detenerlo hace tres años. –Negó con la cabeza. –Alguien que trata de matarme para ir detrás de un tipo poco confiable, que le promete poder, que me recuerda mucho al loco que quiso matar a mi primo; no merece mi consideración.

-Vaya –murmuró-. Pensé que todos los de Konoha anhelaban con mucho entusiasmo la vuelta del Uchiha.

-Nací en Konoha, pero no fui criado allí. Recuérdalo. –Palmeó el hombro de Gaara y se levantó. –Le haré saber a mi papá lo que pasó, amigo.

El pelirrojo pestañeó.

-¿Me llamas amigo?

-Claro. –Sonrió. –Nos conocemos desde hace bastante, mi papá confía en ti y te estima, y has probado tener mucho valor y fuerza, Gaara. Eso te hace digno de que te llame un amigo.

Gaara trató de sonreír, aunque le salió más bien una mueca.

-Gracias, Naruto. Me gustaría llamarte amigo también.

Lejos de allí, en Konoha, Danzo preparaba a su subordinado para que sea sus ojos y oídos dentro del equipo Kakashi, suplantando el lugar del Uchiha traidor. Él no sabía, por supuesto, que había algo, o más bien alguien, que se iba a interponer en sus planes.

Después de todo, se conocía a Harry Potter por ser un muchacho muy imprevisible e impulsivo.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

No estoy muy feliz con este cap. Siento que lo hice a las apuradas, sólo para entregarles algo esta semana. Porque escribí una parte antes de irme, otra durante mi viaje y lo terminé cuando volví. Creo que a eso se debe mi sensación. Me obligué a escribirlo y no le puse mucho sentimiento, sino ustedes deberían haber esperado otra semana para que estuviera publicado.

Sin embargo, este es uno de esos caps que son "necesarios", que son un antes y un después, para dar paso a algo importante que quiero escribir en este fic y ya di una pista al final de lo que hablo. Y probablemente sólo soy yo, porque mi beta me dijo que el cap le gustó, aunque a lo mejor ella sólo quiere ser buena conmigo XD

En fin, en verdad quiero saber sus pensamientos sobre este cap.

Y gracias a todas/os los que me desearon buen viaje en sus últimos comentarios ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	40. Capítulo 37: Cambiando destinos

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 37: Cambiando destinos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Mientras que se detenían para descansar de su carrera, Naruto sacó su varita, masculló un par de palabras y los shinobis que lo acompañaban pudieron ver una luz blanca hermosa comenzar a salir de ella. Era resplandeciente y transmitía una sensación de felicidad. La luz fue tomando forma de a poco y varios ojos se abrieron al ver un extraño zorro. Su extrañeza se debía a que era un zorro del tamaño de un perro y tenía una cola, sí, pero que al moverla, creaba una sensación como si tuviera más. Nueve, quizás.

-Ve a Cormac y dile esto: "Estaremos en las puertas del este dentro de veinte minutos, espérame allí."

El zorro formado de luz asintió y luego se dio media vuelta, para empezar correr a gran velocidad. Después Naruto embolsó su varita y se dio vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros de viaje.

-Oh~ Naruto-kun, tu magia nunca deja de sorprenderme ese zorro-chan era hermoso –exclamó Lee, con los ojos encendidos.

-Gracias –rió torpemente-. Eso es un _Expecto Patronus_, los magos lo usamos como medio de comunicación, o para otras cosas. –No tenía ganas de explicar ahora lo que era un Dementor.

-Ustedes los magos tienen formas muy raras para comunicarse y ni que decir transportarse –comentó Sakura, mientras se levantaba de su posición en el piso, donde se había sentado un rato para descansar.

-Tienes razón. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero nos ha servido desde tiempos antiguos y para los magos es difícil evolucionar.

Después de su pequeña charla y descanso, retomaron camino nuevamente, logrando llegar a las puertas justo en el momento que Naruto le había mandando a decir a su novio. Cormac estaba allí, apoyando contra una pared y los brazos cruzados. Vestía una ropa muggle, que consistía en una camisa celeste con las mangas largas arremangadas y un pantalón negro ajustado, con un cinturón de cuerpo, con el escudo de la casa McLaggen como hebilla, mucho a su pesar, se había encariñado con las sandalias shinobi, ya que eran bastante cómodas. Lucía con estilo, porque ya que usaba ropa muggle, tampoco iba a lucir cualquier cosa.

Cuando vio a su novio acercarse, sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron un poco. Su relación podrá ser mirada con el ceño fruncido, él podrá ser detestado por ser arrogante, malcriado y sarcástico, pero no había duda para aquellos que lo conocían bien, que estaba profundamente enamorado de Naruto Black. De hecho, este amor venía desde hace mucho, tiempo, él estuvo enamorado en secreto de Naruto prácticamente desde su tercer año.

Naruto sonrió también y sus ojos azules viajaron por todo el cuerpo de Cormac, haciendo que ese simple vistazo encendiera la llama que sólo necesitaba ser avivada cada vez que lo veía. No había dudas para él tampoco, que el único capaz de encender su libido de esta forma sería siempre Cormac. Empujó un poco más sus piernas y llegó hasta su novio, saltando desde una rama alta, para caer justo enfrente suyo.

-"Ey allí, hermoso" –ronroneó, rodeando la cintura del otro con sus manos-. "¿Me extrañaste?"

-"Por supuesto que sí" –declaró Cormac, levantando sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de Naruto-. "Me dejaste en la agradable compañía de _Potter_, rubio idiota. Ese chico es tan divertido como masticar un clavo."

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-"Harry tiene mucho en mente últimamente, no es su culpa si no quiere ser tu payaso para divertirte" –regañó, sabiendo que Harry todavía experimentaba secuelas mentales de la guerra.

-"Bien, bien, pero aún así, no me agrada estar separado de ti, recuerda que durante el último año estuvimos separados casi nueve meses."

-"Lo sé." –Suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la de su novio. –"Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo siento."

McLaggen hizo una mueca, pero perdonó enseguida a su amante y comenzó a besarlo. Mientras lo hacían, la gente que venía con Naruto pasó a su lado y los ojos de Cormac se perdieron en alguien en particular. Terminó el beso bruscamente y se dio vuelta para mirar groseramente a su blanco.

-"Oh-mi-Dios. ¿Quién es ese bombón?" –jadeó casi.

Naruto siguió su mirada, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Cormac mirara a otros chicos cuando estaba con él. No le importaba, mirar no era un pecado y él también lo hacía.

-"Uh, Hyuuga Neji, ¿Por qué?"

-"Neji, ¿uh?" –sonrió pecaminosamente, antes de darse vuelta y volver a besar a su novio.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Dos días después de su regreso de Suna, Naruto fue a visitar a su sensei al hospital, Kakashi había sido herido en su lucha contra el shinobi del Akatsuki con el que había luchado, así que ahora él tendría que pasarse una larga temporada dentro, mientras Naruto y Sakura deberían aceptar otro sensei.

-Tsk –chistó con desdén Cormac-. "No puedo creer que ni estando en el hospital este hombre deje de leer pornografía. Es tan malo como me lo dijiste."

-"Es parte de su excentricidad" –rió Naruto.

-Oh, ey, Naruto. Me dijeron que habías vuelto.

El rubio se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con un shinobi alto, de cabello marrón, vestido con lo que parecía ser cuero y lo más raro era que estaba encima de un perro.

-Inuzuka-san, ¿verdad? –preguntó dudoso, porque la última vez que lo había visto, ese perrito era un cachorro.

El chico rió.

-Puedes llamarme Kiba –hizo una mueca dentuda-. Tiempo largo sin verte, ¿tu padre vino también?

Al ser una familia que usaban perros como compañeros, era inevitable que alguna vez un Inuzuka se encontrara con Padfoot, así que desde la primera vez que descubrieron la habilidad del mayor de los Black, se volvieron de alguna forma amigos con los miembros de esta familia.

-Na, mi viejo tiene cosas de las que ocuparse ahora, en la oficina en la que trabaja. Parece que quieren ponerlo como Jefe y él está haciendo todo para esquivar semejante responsabilidad, pero no creemos que pueda –sonrió malicioso.

Era verdad, al ser unos de los mejores Aurores que sobrevivieron la guerra, Sirius Black era uno de los grandes candidatos para ser Jefe de ese Departamento. Su padrino James había sido descartado gracias a su sorpresivo embarazo. Su papá se enfurruñó mucho por eso, alegando que Prongs había hecho "trampa", para zafar de no ser elegido.

-Uh, entonces si vuelve me avisas, los perros mayores se divertían mucho cuando él visitaba en su forma de perro –sonrió y luego miró al muchacho que estaba del brazo con el rubio-. Er… ¿hola?

-Hola –sonrió-. En vista que mí querido novio carece de la etiqueta correcta y parece que no me va a presentar, lo haré yo mismo. Soy McLaggen Cormac, como ya dije, novio de Naruto.

-Um, soy Inuzuka Kiba y este es Akamaru.

-Un placer –respondió magnánimo, mientras Naruto se enfurruñaba.

-Uh, cielos, tenemos apenas dieciséis y ya estás de novio, ¿ne? –rió nervioso.

-Sí –suspiró sufridor-. A veces me pregunto también porque todavía estoy con él, siempre que intento dejarlo algo que detiene y lo peor de todo es que no sé qué es.

-Es el sexo, amor –respondió Cormac, sin siquiera pestañear por la revelación de recién-. Te he hecho adicto a mí.

-Debe ser eso.

Kiba lo miró a los dos con los ojos como platos y luego se despidió. Más tarde, Naruto encontró a Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji y de nuevo con Shikamaru. Fue durante estos dos últimos encuentros, que Naruto fue atacado por unas bestias negras, que se desintegraban en tinta cuando los golpeabas. Todos se unieron para luchar, hasta Cormac sacó su varita. El atacante resultó ser un shinobi pálido de pelo negro, que tenía una semejanza alarmante a Sasuke.

Inconsciente a todo esto, Harry caminaba por las calles de Konoha buscando algo que llame su interés. Después de todo, no era divertido estar en la casa todo el día sin hacer nada. El tío Severus y su papá habían insistido en que traigan un elfo doméstico con ellos, así que ni siquiera se podía entretener en limpiar la casa, por miedo a que la pobre criatura se deshiciera en un mar de lágrimas. Así pues, la respuesta a su estado aburrido era salir de la casa. Se compró algo de comer, mientras paseaba por la calle, mirando las vidrieras.

_Esas cazuelas son bonitas,_ pensó Harry mirando unas lindas cazuelas de cerámica, con dibujos típicamente japoneses. _Probablemente Hermione las quiera, ya que debo darle un regalo cuando se mude a vivir sola. Tal vez deba comprarle algo a mi ahijado también._

Sonrió, pensando en Scorpius Malfoy Weasley. Draco había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando su novio había decidido que Harry debería ser padrino de su primer hijo, pero Ron no iba a dar a torcer su brazo en este caso. Draco había elegido el nombre, le puso primero el apellido Malfoy antes que el Weasley y hasta lo arrastró a él a vivir a la mansión de su familia. Lo que menos podía el heredero Malfoy hacer por él era permitirle que Harry sea el padrino de su bebé. Mudo ante todos los puntos que le había presentado el pelirrojo, Draco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Así fue como Harry Potter se convirtió en el padrino de Scorpius Hugo Malfoy-Weasley.

_Deseo comprarle un juguete_, pensó. _Merlín sabe que ese bebé tiene un montón, pero no creo que tenga juguetes que sean típicos de estas tierras._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, miró hacia sus alrededores, pero no vio ninguna tienda para niños, así que decidió buscar por otra calle. Sin embargo, él era demasiado perezoso como para caminar hacia otra calle, así que decidió _Aparecerse_. Total, la gente de allí no iba a considerar raro que él desaparezca aquí y aparezca en otro lado. Era un alivio que estos Muggles estaban acostumbrados a las cosas raras.

Por supuesto, Harry no contó que al aparecerse en la calle contigua, algo cayera encima de él haciendo que se vaya de culo al piso, con lo que cayó de arriba montándolo a horcajadas.

-"Auch, maldita aldea de shinobis" –Se quejó Harry, en inglés. Esa era la desventaja de vivir en un lugar como este, la gente te podía caer desde lugares más extraños.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y ellos se encontraron con un par negro, tan negros como los de Severus Snape. Este par de ojos pertenecían a una cara pálida y sin emociones, de un chico que llevaba… er… _poca_ ropa. Si es que se lo permitían decirlo. Al menos, gente con la panza al aire él sólo lo había visto en playas o discotecas.

-Tienes… un pene grande.

En la posición torpe en que habían caído, hizo que el chico tenga una mano en su entrepierna.

Harry se ruborizó furiosamente, mirando con incredulidad a aquel muchacho.

-Gracias por la información –masculló-. Ahora podrías salir de encima mío, ¿por favor?

El chico le dio una mirada profunda, antes de asentir y levantarse, dando un fuerte apretón a su miembro antes de hacerlo. Harry no sabía si ello fue apropósito o no. Luego él hizo lo mismo, sacándose el polvo de su ropa muggle, todavía con una gran ruborización en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó el chico, mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente angostados. Era la primera muestra de emoción que Harry veía en él-. No detecté a ninguna persona antes de bajar.

-Será porque no uso chakra, sino magia –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando para otro lado.

-Oh, entonces eres como el del pene pequeño.

-¿Pene pequeño?

-Black-san.

-Ah, Naruto.

_¡Espera! ¡¿Naruto?! ¡Si él es más grande que yo!_ Pestañeó. _O al menos lo era la última vez que tuvimos una competencia masculina y nos medimos. _Harry miró al shinobi extraño (¿obsesionado con penes?) por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Este chico se le hacía muy raro, sobre todo su forma de hablar y cara estoica. Otro con cara estoica quien él había conocido era Sasuke, pero hasta él podía hacer más muecas que este.

-Bien, um, tengo que irme –murmuró Harry, no sabiendo cómo tratar a una persona como esta.

El chico asintió.

-Soy Sai.

-Potter Harry –sonrió y estiró una mano. Sai lo miró confundido. –Oh, um, se supone que debes estrecharla. Lo siento, todavía no me acostumbro a las costumbres de esta región.

Todavía con una mirada de duda, Sai estiró una mano y se la estrechó a Harry. Ninguno de los dos sabía que acababan de sellar su destino.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Uchiha Itachi miró por su espalda y no detectó nada que pudiera ser un inconveniente para él. Había distraído inteligentemente a Kisame y el Líder-sama pensaba que él estaba en una misión, así que tensó sus hombros y entró al mesón. Por supuesto, sus ojos entrenados enseguida notaron el cabello rubio platinado y caminó a paso pausado para reunirse con el dueño de ese pelo.

-Pensé que te dejé en claro en la carta que le di a Zabuza-san que era peligroso volver a los Países Ocultados ahora –fue lo que dijo como saludo.

Lucas Malfoy saltó por la sorpresa, ya que estaba muy concentrado en su té, mientras esperaba a su amante. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y dejarte aquí, sabiendo lo que quieres hacer? –siseó Lucas.

Itachi apretó su quijada.

-No te conté el más oscuro de mis secretos con la intención de que tomaras como misión personal el querer rescatarme, Lucas-kun –gruñó. Este muchacho era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer que su carácter ardiera. –Te lo conté para que te atengas a las consecuencias cuando iniciamos una relación.

-Bien, gracias. Pero yo soy un Malfoy y no me resigno a que quieras sacrificarte para que tu insulso hermano obtenga el poder del Magenkyou.

-¿Puedes bajar la voz? –gruñó, frunciendo el ceño-. Lo que te conté es un secreto, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿O acaso te resulta difícil de comprenderlo?

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, no me trates como a un tarado.

Se fulminaron con la mirada durante unos instantes. Si alguien que fuera de Konoha o que conociera a Itachi lo viera en esta situación, teniendo una pelea con su amante, no podría creerlo. Itachi era impasible, el hombre aparentemente sin emociones, pero aquí estaba, con una actitud obstinada y teniendo una pelea a susurros con Lucas Malfoy.

-Tú no me entiendes, Lucas –dijo al fin, negando con la cabeza-. He tomado mi decisión, lo siento si ella te lastima, pero es la única manera.

-Ah, no sabía que tenías un cobarde por amante, hijo. Que decepción.

Itachi tensó y giró la cabeza para ver a un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta y tantos años, mirándolos con arrogancia y un poco de desprecio cuando sus ojos se posaron en Itachi. Tenía un impresionante parecido a su amante e Itachi supo que Lucas se vería como este hombre cuando llegara a esa edad. Con actitud refinada, cara aristocrática y actuando como si todo el mundo fuera inferior a él. Se destacaba. No quedaba desentonado allí, en ese pequeño lugar, a pesar de estar usando una costosa túnica de mago y llevando un bastón con cabeza de serpiente de plata en su mano.

-Papá, te dije que esperaras en la habitación –gruñó Lucas y luego miró a Itachi-. Lo siento, este es mi padre, quería venir solo, pero él nos escuchó por casualidad cuando lo planeaba todo con mi papá e insistió en acompañarme.

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que debo obedecer órdenes de mi _hijo_ –siseó Lucius, caminando hacia ellos, para sentarse junto a Lucas-. Vine porque quiero que hagamos este asunto rápido, tu papá y hermanos nos esperan en casa. –Sus ojos grises y fríos se posaron sobre el Uchiha. –Aunque por lo último que escuché de la conversación, va a tardar un poco para que lo convenzas.

-No hay nada que convencer –afirmó Itachi-. Puede que Konoha me entregue el indulto si contamos la verdad, como Lucas propuso, pero no hay forma que me vaya a su mundo y deje todo. No puedo dejar a mi pequeño hermano aquí.

-¿Y su pequeño hermano traidor es más importante que mi hijo? –pidió Lucius con voz cansina.

Itachi apretó su quijada, cuando la preguntó ocasionó que su amante lo mire con aprensión.

-No puede comparar, Sasuke es mi pequeño hermano, mi sangre, cuidé de él desde pequeño.

-Aún así –Miró la cabeza de su bastón con descuido. –Él todavía sigue siendo un traidor a su aldea y no tiene motivos como tú. En mi vida he conocido mucha gente que se desvía del camino y créame, Uchiha, basta más que un hermano arrepentido e inocente para volver del camino de la oscuridad.

-Diga lo que diga, no puedo abandonarlo. Hay mucha gente allí afuera que quiere manipularlo y Sasuke en las manos correctas podría ser muy destructivo, tanto como para mí como para Konoha.

-Así pues, entonces mi hijo debe resignarse a perderlo, ¿no? –Le dio una mirada fría. –Si es así como deshecha su amor, usted no es digno de tener a un Malfoy. –Se giró para mirar a su hijo. –Estás en edad casadera, Lucas y me temo que en vista de las circunstancias, yo tendré que escogerte el marido o esposa adecuada, ya que tú no pareces hacerlo con precisión. Probablemente haga una nota para El Profeta y anuncie que necesitas una prometida.

Lucas palideció, mientras Itachi intentaba matar a Lucius con sus ojos.

-Pe-Pero padre…

-No hay peros que valga, vinimos aquí porque me juraste que ibas a convencer a este muchacho para que regresara contigo, pero en vista que las cosas no son como me prometiste, regresaremos a casa cuanto antes y te buscaré un compañero. –Se levantó de su asiento. –Con permiso, _**no**_ ha sido un placer conocerlo, Uchiha-san.

Lucius salió del lugar, dejando a un Lucas aprensivo y a un Itachi rabioso.

El rubio mayor sonrió. Oh, por supuesto, él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Los Malfoy siempre causaban sentimientos de celos y posesividad a aquellos que tuvieran el privilegio de probar sus labios o cuerpo. Y si encima la sangre Malfoy de su hijo estaba mezclada con la de Remus Lupin, así que el resultado era avasallante. Merlín sabía que el mismo Lucius a veces sentía celos de sus propios hijos, cuando robaban la atención de su amor de él.

Si este muchacho en verdad estaba enamorado de su Lucas, no iba a poder soportar la idea de que él sea entregado a los brazos de otro. Ni siquiera por su pequeño hermano.

El truco de los celos era viejo, pero siempre funcionaba.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que Cormac haga lo que mejor sabía hacer: darle unas mamadas impresionantes. En estos momentos sí recordaba por qué eligió estar de novio con él y por qué lo amaba tanto. Nadie era tan bueno con la lengua, nadie podía chupar la cabeza de esa manera tan sensual y nadie apretaba sus bolas de la forma justa para que no sea doloroso, sino placentero.

Se sentía un poco cohibido al hacer esto, sabiendo que Harry estaba en la habitación contigua y las paredes de la casa eran bien finas. Pero estaba casi seguro que su primo había echado un encanto _Silencio_ a su habitación, desde la primera noche que Naruto y su novio decidieron "estrenar" su cama.

-Mmmhhh así, bebé. Lo estás haciendo bien –suspiró Naruto, llevando una mano a los cabellos castaños rubios de su amante, para marcarle el ritmo que quería que llevara.

Cormac lo complació como bien él sabía hacerlo. Tomando todo lo que podía de ese pene grande y grueso en su boca y luego ir sacándolo de a poco, dejando un rastro de saliva por él, para que la siguiente mamada sea más fácil, succionando en la punta y hasta mordisqueando un poco la cabeza. Naruto jadeó y se retorció en la cama. Merlín, aquello era demasiado bueno para su cordura. _Nunca_ iba a dejar ir a Cormac si es que sus mamadas se volvían cada vez más buenas y buenas que esta.

El otro chico, por su parte, hizo muecas alrededor de la carne dura que tenía en su boca. Le encantaba poner a su amante en este estado, a su misericordia, entregado completamente a su habilidad inigualable. Sí, porque él no era arrogante al admitir este detalle en particular, sabía que daba las mejores mamadas. No que él haya tenido miles de amantes que le dijeron eso, pero había dado una que otra mamada a algunos chicos que conoció antes de Naruto y cada uno de ellos lo alabaron por su boca maravilla.

Naruto no sabía esto, por supuesto. El bastardo era un idiota celoso y posesivo y Cormac sabía que si se lo contaba, el rubio iba a enfurruñarse por una semana entera, hasta que entendiera que él no podía hacer nada, si es que Cormac estuvo "experimentado" antes que ellos se volvieran novios. Después de todo, Naruto podía jactarse de que él tomó la virginidad anal de McLaggen, porque eso sí que no se lo había entregado a nadie antes de Naruto. Porque por supuesto, desde que puso sus ojos en Naruto Black, Cormac supo que este hombre sería suyo tarde o temprano y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del chico, sería conveniente que llegara virgen a la relación.

Obviamente, Granger había arruinado su plan de que Naruto también perdiera su virginidad con él, pero él se consolaba con pensar que al menos él fue el primer hombre de Naruto. Creevey no contaba y en el caso de la bruja, bien… él pudo disfrutar un poco de ella también, así que no había por qué hacer mucho drama.

Así pues, de nuevo a la tarea en la que era tan bueno, Cormac usó una mano para tocar a su amante, al mismo tiempo que su boca succionaba la cabeza, sacando todo el líquido pre semen tan delicioso que producía el rubio. Naruto estaba cerca, podía decirlo por el movimiento que estaban haciendo sus caderas, por las manos agarrando las sábanas con más fuerza de la necesaria y por los jadeos bochornosos que dejaban salir su boca.

-¡Me vengo…! ¡Merlín! ¡Estoy cerca! –chilló Naruto, subiendo sus caderas, sin preocuparse por estrangular a Cormac. Lo único que quería hacer es cojerse esa boca talentosa y venirse hasta perder la conciencia.

Tal y como previó el castaño, Naruto aguantó unos segundos más, hasta que su boca se llenó de aquel líquido lechoso y salado. Él se lo tragó todo, por supuesto, había algo que volvía salvaje a Naruto cuando él se tragaba su semilla, que prometía una cojida impresionante luego. Así que, sin siquiera hacer una mueca de asco, Cormac bebió hasta la última gota, haciendo sonidos lascivos, que tendría a Naruto duro en cuestión de minutos después.

-Cielos… vas a hacer que enloquezca un día de estos –suspiró Naruto, cuando Cormac dejó su pene ya ablandándose.

-Si es una locura lujuriosa, creo que me vería beneficiado por ello –ronroneó el muchacho, levantándose para mirar a Naruto a la cara.

-¿Para eso es lo único que me quieres, uh? ¿Para coger tu culo hasta que no puedas caminar por una semana? –preguntó, haciendo un falso puchero.

-¿Qué si mi respuesta es _sí_? ¿Vas a _castigarme_, Black?

Con un gruñido, Naruto atrajo a su amante contra su cuerpo y plantó una de sus manos en ese culo que conocía perfectamente. Apretó, obteniendo un quejido necesitado.

-No me tientes, soy muy bueno conjurando sogas con mi varita. Podría atarte y tenerte a mi merced como un vil esclavo.

-¿Esclavo del sexo? –preguntó lamiéndose los labios, como si saboreara la idea.

Naruto sonrió salvajemente.

En la habitación de al lado, Harry leía un libro despreocupadamente, inconsciente de las cosas pervertidas que pasaban en la de su primo. Naruto tenía razón, conocía demasiado bien a esos dos como para que confiara en las paredes para amortiguar sus sonidos de placer. Harry era virgen y, sobre todo, algo tímido, así que no, gracias, no quería escuchar qué clase de cosas pervertidas inventaban esos dos para divertirse.

Un golpe a su ventana llamó su atención y giró la cabeza. Sus cejas se levantaron al ver a ese chico con el que se había chocado ayer en las calles de Konoha, el ninja Sai.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, abriendo su ventana, pero no dejándolo pasar.

-Me han dicho que debo sociabilizar con mis nuevos compañeros de equipo –respondió Sai, pestañeando dos veces.

-Uh, la habitación de Naruto es la siguiente –masculló.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú me pareces una persona mucho más interesante con quién sociabilizar –Ladeó su cabeza. –Usted me intriga, Potter-san.

Harry se ruborizó, no por las palabras, sino por la mirada de este chico estoico. Parecía haber… _admiración_ y _curiosidad_ en los ojos de Sai, cuando lo miraba. Y, por alguna extraña razón, esto ocasionó que su estómago se agitara, como si hubiera mariposas dentro de él.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ando perezosa, así que no sé si va a haber actualización la semana que viene. Hay otras cosas en mi vida que toman mi atención en este momento.

Por cierto, muchas captaron la indirecta de Sai en el cap pasado a aquellas que me preguntaron si era Danzo _OMFG_!!! A todas ellas, le digo que **DEJEN DE LEER ESTE FIC**. O al menos se lean un resumen de algo ¬¬

Lo siento, es que me sorprendió tanto que me preguntaran si Danzo iba a ser el nuevo interés de amor para Harry… que me enojé y me reí al mismo tiempo. En serio gente, si quieren leer un fic, al menos infórmense de cómo va la cosa DX

Porque si no lo hacen, no van a entender ni una mierd… er… nada de lo que venga después ¬¬

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	41. Capítulo 38: Encuentros y decisiones

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 38: Encuentros y decisiones.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Esta era la tercera vez consecutiva que Sai se aparecía en la casa de Naruto, y Harry, por alguna extraña razón, todavía no se lo había contado a su primo. No es que hicieran nada malo o grave para que el otro no se enterara, sino que simplemente, Potter no sentía la necesidad de decirle.

-Leyendo otro libro, veo –sonrió.

Resultaba extraño para él, que Sai tuviera que leer libros para interpretar relaciones o para relacionarse mejor con las personas. Le horrorizaba pensar qué tipo de entrenamiento y desde qué edad sufrió este muchacho, para que simplemente no sienta nada o no sepa cómo sentir.

-Hai. –Asintió seriamente. –Este habla sobre relaciones amorosas, pero es más difícil de leer que los otros que he encontrado antes.

-¿Por qué?

-El amor parece muy complicado. –Frunció el ceño, hojeando su libro. –No parece ser algo que se dé igual en las personas como otras emociones, como el enojo o la vergüenza.

Harry sonrió. Sai lucía tan adorable, todo serio y confundido cuando hablaba del tema.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. El amor es complicado, porque se da diferente en cada persona, no todos sentimos igual cuando se trata de amor.

-Explícame –pidió Sai, mirándolo seriamente.

-No creo que podría –masculló despeinando su cabello alborotado-. Nunca me he enamorado y la única novia que tuve sólo me gustaba, aquello nunca fue amor.

-Pero quiero saber sobre el amor.

-¿Por qué tan curioso de repente? –Levantó sus cejas.

Sai lució incómodo por unos segundos, haciendo a Harry sospechoso y confundido.

-Es mi misión, ya te lo dije.

-Pero si es tu misión saber del amor, quieres decir que debes enamorarte. –Sus ojos se angostaron con enojo. -¿Tu jefe te ha dicho que te enamores?

-No. Danzo-sama no me ha ordenado eso –murmuró-. Yo sólo… quiero saber.

-No te entiendo, pero te ayudaré.

-Entonces, ¿te vas a enamorar de mí?

Harry farfulló, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-

***En otro lugar***

-

Lucas retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo, mientras esperaba que Itachi volviera. Hoy era el último día que su padre le había dado para que le dé una respuesta y él la esperaba con impaciencia, tenía 50 y 50 % de probabilidades en recibir un sí o un no, y esta posibilidad lo tenía muy angustiado. Lucius había sido implacable con él, si es que Itachi decía que no, le buscaría un pretendiente no bien volvieran. Pero, la verdad, si es que su amor le decía que no, iba dar el todo por el todo, por ellos, a Lucas no le iba a importar si lo casaban con una banshee o lo que sea.

-Él ya está aquí –dijo la voz siseante de su padre.

Lucas pegó un brinco y miró entre los árboles. Dejaron de lado lugares concurridos para el encuentro, después de todo, Itachi no podía arriesgarse a ser visto muy de seguido en lugares públicos. Así pues, escogieron un lugar en el bosque que los rodeaba y esperaron. Como dijo el rubio mayor, Uchiha Itachi saltó de un árbol, cayendo a unos metros de ellos y se acercó lentamente.

-Así pues –murmuró Lucius, levantando una ceja delicadamente-, ¿tienes una respuesta?

Itachi asintió.

-Voy a decirle la verdad a Tsunade-sama –comenzó y Lucas sonrió de oreja a oreja-, pero una vez que lo haga, le pediré ayuda para salvar a mi hermano.

-Pe-Pero –

-No voy a dar mi vida para rescatarlo, Lucas, eso es lo que puedo hacer por ti. Pero tengo que rescatar a Sasuke, es la única familia que me queda y no puedo simplemente darle la espalda. Él merece saber la verdad y no voy a dejarlo a merced de algún plan malvado que pueda tener alguien interesado en el **Sharingan**.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Debo simplemente esperar y rogar que no te mueras? –gruñó, con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos.

-Si obtengo ayuda, Sasuke no podrá matarme –aseguró-. Pero sí, debes esperar a que yo lo rescate y luego volveré a ti.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo el que espere? –Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué no puede ser él?

-Porque si espero más tiempo, más difícil será para mí sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad en donde se ha estado metiendo.

-Pero –

-Debes darle la razón en ese punto, hijo –intercedió Lucius-. Ese idiota al que llamas tío y que es amigo de tu padre se arrepintió toda su vida de no poder rescatar a Regulus cuando tuvo tiempo. Sabes la historia.

Lucas lo miró con algo de resentimiento, al ver que su padre se ponía del lado de Itachi, del lado de _Sasuke_. Ese pequeño mocoso desconsiderado.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre el que espere? –Repitió irritado, ya llorando a este punto-. ¿El que tiene que ser dejado de lado mientras otros arriesgan su vida? ¡Estoy harto de eso!

Lucius suspiró con condescendencia y miró para otro lado. Este carácter de su hijo era toda culpa de Remus. Su esposo crió a un niño dramático. Mientras tanto, Itachi se acercó a su amante y agarro su cara con ambos manos. Su **Sharingan** estaba apagado, pero sus ojos negros eran tan serios e imponentes como cuando tenía su bloodline activado.

-Juro volver a ti en cuando ponga a Sasuke en un lugar seguro.

Lucas lo miró seriamente, buscando la verdad en su cara, en su expresión, en sus ojos. Finalmente, dejó salir un suspiró casi imperceptible y movió un poco su cara, para ser acariciado por las manos en sus mejillas.

-¿También me juras que no vas a morir?

Itachi sonrió de lado, lentamente, mientras sus ojos se arrugaban un poco.

-Lo juro.

Aunque ambos sabían que algo así no se podía jurar.

-Entonces volveré a Konoha y te esperaré allá.

-Óyeme…

-Soy mayor de edad y no puedes hacerme volver, papá –interrumpió Lucas, sin siquiera mirar a su padre-. Itachi nos ha dado la respuesta que ambos queríamos, ¿no? Así que me voy a quedar a esperarlo.

Lucius apretó su quijada.

-Tienes deberes en el Mundo Mágico.

-Nada es más importante para mí que esperar por mi amante.

Malfoy apretó su bastón en señal de irritación, pero no dijo nada más.

-Tu papá se enterará de esto y veremos lo que él dice –gruñó el rubio, antes de desaparecer con un sonido de _crack_.

Ahora Lucas lució aprehensivo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-En mi casa, es mi papá el que toma las decisiones más importantes, aunque mi padre finja que no es así –murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior-. Si papá Remus no está de acuerdo en que deje mis estudios, deberé volver.

Itachi le dio un casto beso en los labios y luego lo abrazó.

-Ya veremos si pasa eso –susurró.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Así pues, la casa Black se vio apretada de repente, con la adición de Lucas, más los tres inquilinos principales y Sai, quien se pasaba más tiempo en la casa que en otro lado, ya que había tomado a Harry Potter como su sensei para que le enseñe sobre las emociones, sobre todo el amor, aunque Harry no le había prometido nada con respecto a eso de enamorarse de él.

-A ver si entiendo, ¿tenemos que aceptar a este shinobi espeluznante como compañero, a un sensei aún más espeluznante para una misión sobre una pista que nos dio un miembro del Akatsuki?

Naruto masajeó sus sienes, sentado enfrente de la Godaime Hokage en su oficina. Sai sonreía despreocupado, mientras Yamato (el nuevo sensei) permanecía estoico y Sakura fulminaba al rubio con la mirada.

-Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ir, Sakura es la que recogió la información y pensé que querían saber de Orochimaru, para luego poder dar con Sasuke –dijo Tsunade.

-A mí Sasuke no me interesa –Despidió con una mano y miró a la muchacha pelirosada. –Lo siento, Sakura. Puede que en el pasado te haya prometido que iba a intentar regresarlo a Konoha, pero Sasuke, para mí, está más allá de rescate.

-Pero todavía hay esperanzas –susurró ella-. Yo creo que podemos convencerlo.

-Puede ser, no sé. –Se encogió de hombros. –Tú lo conoces más que yo, en vista que fuiste a la Academia con él y todo eso, pero de lo poco que yo pude ver de su carácter, su venganza parecía lo más importante en su vida.

Sakura negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Podemos convencerlo, Naruto. Por favor, ayúdame.

El rubio cruzó sus brazos musculosos y tostados.

-¿Y qué si lo hacemos? Tenía entendido que los ninjas traidores tiene un castigo, ¿no pretenderás que lo traigamos y todo siga igual, cierto? Para mí al menos, él me es indiferente, prefiero al tipo espelúznate a tenerlo de nuevo en nuestro equipo. –Señaló groseramente a Sai.

-Gracias, Naruto-san –dijo Sai.

_No era un halago_, pensó, rodando sus ojos azules.

-De hecho, tienes razón, mocoso.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama…

-Has sido mi alumna Sakura y serías muy ingenua o muy estúpida si crees que al traer al Uchiha de vuelta voy a darle una palmada en la espalda y decirle: "¡Qué bueno que regresaste!", porque no te acercas ni un poco –gruñó-. Lo que le espera es al menos un año de cárcel, trabajos voluntarios de Genin y estar las 24 horas del día vigilado por ANBU hasta que yo decida que es digno de confianza.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y asintió, agachando la cabeza.

-Me parece bien –dijo Naruto-. Y si vamos hacerlo, hagámoslo ya.

Empacaron esa misma noche y viajaron hasta el puente donde supuestamente se tendrían que reunir con el contacto de Akatsuna no Sasori, el fallecido miembro del Akatsuki quien le dio esa información a Sakura. Sin embargo, el camino era largo, así que antes de llegar, tuvieron mucho tiempo para conversar. O más bien Sai tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas vergonzosas.

-¿El sexo entre hombres es bueno, Naruto-san? –Fue una de sus primeras preguntas.

Naruto, siendo Naruto, no se ruborizó como Sakura, sino que enarcó una ceja.

-Depende, creo yo. Nunca he recibido, pero sí he cojido un hombre y él me dice que se siente bien –respondió, sin dejar de caminar, como si se tratara de una conversación normal. Sakura le tiró un vistazo escandalizado. –Supongo que también tiene mucho que ver el sentimiento, porque no es lo mismo tener sexo que "hacer el amor".

-Ah, otra vez el amor. –Sai asintió a sus palabras. –Entonces, entre la penetración o penetrar a alguien, ¿Qué es mejor?

-Como te digo, no podría decirte, en vista que sólo he hecho una parte, pero tú… -Se dio vuelta y lo miró de arriba abajo. –creo que sería mejor que seas un _uke_ o _neko_, como le llaman ustedes.

-¿Neko? –Frunció el ceño.

-El que recibe. Creo que lo vas a disfrutar más, sobre todo si consigues uno que tenga una gran po…

-¡Naruto! –Chilló Sakura, roja hasta las orejas-. ¡Hay una dama presente! ¡Refrénate de decir esta clase de palabrotas enfrente mío, por favor!

-Hai~ Gomen, Sakura-san.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Sai se acercó a Naruto, y le hizo una pregunta que dejó al rubio con la boca abierta.

-¿Crees que Harry-kun quiera tenerme como neko?

-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? –gruñó agarrándolo de la camisa.

-Él ha estado enseñándome sobre las emociones y tiene un pene grande.

-¡¿Has visto su pene?!

-No, sólo lo toqué.

Naruto soltó a Sai y, en un arranque de furia, le dio un puñetazo, antes de que Tenzo viniera a ver qué pasaba, junto con Sakura.

-¡T-tú –gruñó señalándolo airadamente con un dedo- aléjate de mi primo!

-Pero –Frunció el ceño –él es mi sensei. Me está enseñando sobre las emociones.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Le tiró un vistazo incrédulo. -¡No sabía ni siquiera que se conocían!

Sai ladeó la cabeza, mientras se secaba la sangre que había en su labio.

-El primer día que te conocí, lo conocí a él también.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Lo que sea –bufó, negando con la cabeza-. Si Harry se quiere juntar con un freak como tú, es su problema.

_¿En qué estaba pensando ese idiota? ¡Sai no sabe ni siquiera sonreír! ¿En verdad tiene interés en él?_ Miró a Sai por la esquina de su ojo, mientras Sakura lo ayudaba a levantarse. _Pero es la primera vez, desde Cho, que Harry ha mostrado interés en una persona de esa manera. ¿Tal vez sea bueno para él…? ¿Aunque sea Sai?_

No supo si sentirse feliz o asustado por la posibilidad.

Por la mañana, casi al mediodía fue cuando se encontraron en el puente con el espía del Akatsuki en la guarida de Orochimaru. Resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un ex sensei de la Academia de Konoha, Mizuki, aunque pronto descubrieron que todo era una trampa, porque el Sannin mismo esperaba entre las sombras, para atacarlos. Fue en ese momento que Naruto demostró el resultado de su duro entrenamiento durante estos años que pasaron.

Y no, no era un entrenamiento de shinobi, como se esperaba, sino que estaba basado en la _Oclumancia_, pero más puntualmente en la _Legeremancia_. Lo que Severus quiso lograr con su hijo, fue que Naruto tenga control sobre el demonio que residía dentro de él. La idea era que si el Akatsuki lograba poner sus manos en él, este control sobre el zorro le daría la fuerza para tener la mente abierta y separada del demonio, para poder escapar.

Y había funcionado, por supuesto, Severus no era conocido por ser el profesor más temido y exigente por nada y que sea su propio hijo quien recibía sus duras lecciones no lo iba a parar. Si era para salvarle la vida, la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas estaban justificados.

Así pues, en su batalla contra Orochimaru, Naruto pudo dominar su cuerpo y mente, sacando cuatro colas del demonio que recibía dentro de él. A pesar que todos pensaron lo contrario, Naruto no había perdido el control, aunque su forma dijera lo contrario. Por eso, cuando Orochimaru y Mizuki se dieron a la fuga y Yamato-sensei lo atrapó con su madera, el rubio se encontró altamente irritado.

-**¿Cuál es el significado de esto? **–gruñó con voz peligrosa, pero en pleno control de su mente.

Lo cual fue una sorpresa, si la cara de Sakura y Tenzo revelaban esto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo has dominado completamente como para hacerle hablar? –preguntó Tenzo.

-**¡¿Con quién mierda crees que está hablando?! **–gruñó-. **¡Soy Naruto!**

-Imposible, él…

-**¡No pienses que me conoces! **–gritó-. **¡Tengo completo control sobre el zorro! **–Sus ojos se conectaron con los del sensei y oscilaron en azul por unos segundos. -**¡Ahora sácame estas cosas!**

-Lo haré si vuelves a ser Black Naruto primero –dijo seriamente.

Naruto gruñó, mostrándoles sus dientes negros, horrorosos y amenazantes, pero luego el chakra alrededor de él se volvió cada vez menos opresivo y fue volviendo a su cuerpo, de a poco, como si lo aspiraran desde dentro. Tardó un par de minutos, pero finalmente el pelo rubio, la piel tostada por el sol y los ojos azules de Naruto estuvieron entre las maderas de Yamato, en vez de esa bestia de cuatro colas.

-¿Ahora puedo ser liberado? –preguntó, obviamente de mal humor.

-Sí, puedes –dijo el ANBU con una obvia nota de sorpresa en su voz. Nunca se habría imaginado que el muchacho tuviera tanto control sobre el zorro, si hasta lo pusieron como líder de este equipo, porque su principal trabajo era asegurarse de que el rubio no perdiera el control.

Naruto se enfurruñó un par de minutos, mientras usaba su varita para reparar su ropa en el estado que estaba antes de su transformación y también para volver a su estado anterior el bosque donde lucharon, lo mejor que podía. Le dio pena destruir tantos árboles y hostigar a la fauna.

-¿Y dónde está el idiota de Sai? –preguntó, mientras volvía a la normalidad el puente que fue lo primero que destruyeron.

-Bien, él –Al notar la incertidumbre en la voz de Sakura, Naruto se giró para mirarla, levantando sus cejas –creemos que se ha ido _con_ Orochimaru.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló enojado, apretando su varita-. ¿Estás segura?

-Desapareció en medio de tu lucha y no hay signos de que haya sido forzado a irse –dijo Tenzo-. Una copia mía lo está siguiendo, pero creo que lo han descubierto.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos tras él!

-Pero –

-¡Pero y un cuerno! ¡Ese bastardo prácticamente me pidió permiso para cortejar a mi primo y ahora no se va a ir tan fácilmente! –exclamó enfadado-. ¡Nadie traiciona a un Black y mucho menos juega con los sentimientos de un Potter!

Y así, enojado como estaba, emprendió camino para decirle unas cuantas verdades a Sai una vez que lo encontrara. Lo que él no pensó en ese momento, por supuesto, es que tendrían que entrar a la mismísima guarida de Orochimaru para encontrarlo. El lugar donde actualmente residía Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

El encuentro fue inevitable, sobre todo cuando Sai pretendió escapar de la furia de Naruto, quien se sentía ofendido en nombre de Harry. Al parecer, la noche pasada había llegado a la conclusión de que Sai podría ser bueno para su primo y que ahora los traicionara no le caía para nada bien.

Sin embargo, ahora Naruto no mirada a _ese_ traidor, sino a uno muy diferente, pero con todo similar en su apariencia. Uchiha Sasuke estaba parado en lo alto del techo que acababa de ser destruido y los miraba con una indiferencia que irritó al rubio. Aún así, Sasuke es quien hizo el primer movimiento y Naruto esperó que lo atacara, pero no que entrara a su cabeza.

-Ah –dijo Naruto, cuando él y Sasuke se encontraron frente a las barras de oro que guardaban su demonio-. Parece que las lecciones de _Oclumancia_ no fueron una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, ¿uh? Mi padre no estará tan decepcionado entonces –agregó, mirando con desprecio al moreno frente a sí.

-Has mejorado también –afirmó Sasuke-. Pero me pregunto si es suficiente.

-En cuanto a poder de mente, Sasuke, tú nunca podrás vencerme –sonrió frío-. Llevo más años en la _Oclumancia_ que tú, no tendré el **Sharingan**, pero tengo mi magia. Además, siempre supe lo que quise y nunca pisoteé a aquellos que llamé amigos para alcanzar una meta.

-Tú no puedes entenderme –dijo con desprecio.

-**¿Has traído visita, Naruto? **–ronroneó una voz salvaje, poderosa, odiosa-. **Mmmhhh… eso no sucede de seguido, no recuerdo una visita desde la última vez que ese mago entró a darme un discurso.**

Lentamente, unas burbujas aparecieron en el piso donde se paraban, hasta que las burbujas formaron la cabeza de un zorro gigante.

-No es una visita –aseguró Naruto, caminando hasta pararse al lado del zorro-. Él está aquí sin ser invitado.

-**Ah, veo.** –Los ojos del zorro se posaron en Sasuke. –**Un Uchiha, hace rato que no veía unos ojos como esos.**

Los ojos Sharingan se angostaron.

-Has visto antes ojos como estos –No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-**Son como los de Uchiha Madara.**

Sasuke crispó y se acercó al zorro, pero Naruto se interpuso.

-Quiero saber quién es ese chico –gruñó.

-No creo que estés preparado para saberlo, Sasuke –murmuró Naruto, con una sonrisa de lado-. Ni yo mismo lo estuve cuando lo supe. –Negó con la cabeza, resoplando. –Y creo que ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí; y no me gusta que invadan mi cabeza, así que abstente de hacerlo otra vez.

Una luz cegó los ojos rojos de Sasuke y de repente una fuerza invisible lo empujó tan fuerte que su respiración se cortó por algunos segundos, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba enfrente a Naruto, fuera de su mente, y un kunai en su garganta.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarte de nuevo a Konoha, pero he visto tus ojos allí adentro y sé que no vas a volver sin una lucha. Sin embargo –Alejó su kunai y ladeó la cabeza –, no creo que sea mi deber el que realices lo equivocado que estás. Sólo vinimos por Sai, quien es mucho mejor compañero de lo que fuiste tú.

Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Intentas ponerme celoso, mago?

-¿Celoso? –rió-. Intentaría eso si te considerara de verdad un amigo, Uchiha. Pero rompiste los lazos cuando me di cuenta que eras capaz de matarme en nuestra lucha en el Valle. No. –Negó con la cabeza. –Sólo te digo que tu lugar en Konoha se va ocupando poco a poco y si no regresas por tu propia voluntad pronto, puede ser que pierdas todo y ya no tengas un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo saltó a su posición en lo alto, donde estaba antes y levantó la mano, decidido a usar un Jutsu, pero Orochimaru lo detuvo. Había llegado justo a tiempo, junto con Mizuki.

-Nos vemos otra vez, pequeño mago –siseó el Sannin, mirando a Naruto.

-Un honor –El rubio arqueó sarcásticamente. –Jiraiya le manda saludos, desde su cómoda cama que comparte con mi abuelo y también Tsunade, desde su silla de Hokage.

El Sannin sonrió fríamente, angostando sus ojos.

-Espero que el Akatsuki te encuentre y te mate luego de que disminuyas algunos de sus miembros, mocoso –siseó.

-No soy el único que debe temer de ellos, si no me equivoco, usted los traicionó, cuando los abandonó luego de su ataque frustrado a Itachi. –Sasuke tensó al escuchar ese nombre. -¿Oh? ¿Qué es esa pose? ¿Sabías que no eres más que un mero reemplazo que tu hermano, verdad Sasuke-_kun_? Como todo en tu vida, tu hermano será siempre el más alabado y al que primero buscarán por su poder; hasta para el hombre que corriste en busca de poder, traicionándonos, eres la segunda opción.

Sasuke no reaccionó, pero se podía ver por sus puños apretados, que ardía de rabia.

-Vámonos –dijo Orochimaru, antes que los tres desaparecieran.

-Tsk. –Naruto escupió al piso, mirando con desdén el lugar del cual habían desaparecido. –Patético.

Sakura lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, no creyendo que su compañero de equipo pudiera decirle esas palabras tan crueles a Sasuke-kun. Pero, ella no podía negar que Sasuke se las merecía, en cierto grado. Pero que Naruto, de toda la gente, se lo dijera, con tanta indiferencia y mañosidad, le hicieron daño.

Este ya no era el niño que ella conoció cuando vino hace tres años para formar parte de su equipo de Genin. El Naruto bromista, ansioso y risueño que conoció no estaba más, en su lugar estaba este hombre de dieciséis años que había pasado por una guerra en su mundo y eso lo había endurecido.

Era más serio, más poderoso y podía tener una lengua tan filosa como un cuchillo.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

A pesar de lo que dije, salió el cap esta semana, es que ando con una necesidad imperiosa de terminar este fic y el otro que tengo. Ya es momento que comience con algo nuevo y lleve estos dos a un fin.

Así pues, "Quiero ser padre" se acerca a su fic, igual que "La magia de tu ser" y mis drabbles van a salir con menos frecuencia.

Además de mis ganas de algo nuevo, me convertí esta semana en una estudiante de inglés y eso va a llevar la mayor parte de mi tiempo también. Deseo aprender.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	42. Capítulo 39: El Señor de la Muerte

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 39: El Señor de la Muerte.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El equipo Kakashi regresaba a casa en silencio, los ánimos no estaban para una charla alegre, mucho menos amena, así que se mantenían todos juntos, pero silenciosos.

-Naruto-san –

-¿Qué? –gruñó el aludido.

-No entiendo por qué usted sigue tan enojado conmigo.

Naruto giró sobre sí mismo y fulminó con la mirada a Sai, que parecía genuinamente confundido. Sin embargo, el rubio sólo vio su cara idiota y estaba tan enojado, que se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Cabrón! –gruñó, mirando al chico que cayó el piso por la fuerza del golpe-. ¡No se supone que después de pedirme permiso para estar con mi primo te vayas sin decir nada a nadie, con el riesgo de ser asesinado!

Sai frunció el ceño, masajeándose la mejilla dañada.

-Pero –murmuró- mi misión…

-¡Al cuerno con tu misión! –exclamó, agitando sus brazos-. ¡Eres parte del equipo _Kakashi_ ahora, bastardo! ¡La misión que le dan a _este_ equipo es la que debes seguir! ¡No una que te da un viejo raquítico! –Se acercó para agarrarlo de su camiseta y sacudirlo un poco. -¡Las órdenes ahora te las pone la Hokage, Kakashi-sensei o Yamato-sensei, ¿entiendes?!

Sai lo miró con algo de duda y Naruto lo sacudió un poco más, queriendo una respuesta afirmativa.

-Hai –dijo Sai al fin-. Entiendo, Naruto-san.

-Bueno. –Cabeceó, soltándolo. –Pero no creas que mi primo no se va a enterar de esto, tú pequeño casi traidor.

-

***Konoha***

-

Cormac había salido de la casa, porque el Malfoy estaba que se colgaba de las paredes por quién sabe qué y Potter hacía la interesante labor de limpiar la casa. Por supuesto, él había salido disparado, antes de que el moreno lo interceptara y lo obligara a hacer algo que sus preciosas manos no estaban preparadas para hacer. Así pues, decidió que un viaje por la aldea era una mejor idea que quedarse en casa. Y, durante su paseo, supo que Merlín lo había iluminado para que saliera de casa.

Era destino.

Sí, allí, frente a sus ojos, la belleza de cabello castaño largo, ojos blancos sin pupilas y cuerpo de infarto estaba entrenando contra el tronco de un árbol, completamente sólo; y, más importante, descamisado. Cormac podía ver una cicatriz aquí y allí, pero nada grave como para quitarle belleza al muchacho, de hecho, como en su hermoso novio, las cicatrices lo hacían verse más masculino.

Y la forma en que se movía. Oh~ el mago podía ver que el ninja era _muy_ flexible, algo importante para poder mantener el libido de Naruto. Al principio de su relación, Cormac había tenido más de un moretón en sus piernas y caderas, porque a pesar de tener un físico como el suyo, era difícil seguirle el ritmo a una criatura tan sexual como Naruto Black. Por eso, él había entrado al equipo de Quidditch, para que los entrenamientos fuera de la escoba que hacía con Potter ayudaran a su flexibilidad.

-¿Necesita algo?

La voz suave, pero con tono autoritaria, lo trajo de sus pensamientos de flexibilidad y sonrió al chico que le había hablado. Ah, esto podía ser muy interesante. ¿Naruto se iba a enojar si hacía un movimiento sin su presencia? Después de todo, él ya le había dicho que estaba interesado en Neji, aunque su amor no le había dado un sí o un no en cuanto a si se le estaba permitido cortejar a un tercer varón para que se una a ellos dos.

Pero en fin, al menos podía investigar cuáles eran las inclinaciones sexuales de esta belleza.

-Nada en particular –sonrió-. Me siento un poco aburrido cuando mi Naruto no está en casa y decidí salir a pasear.

_Ah, bien._ Pensó contento. _No hizo una mueca de asco al mencionar la relación homosexual, aunque uno nunca sabe con estos shinobis estoicos, pero no parece desagradarle. Note algo allí, aunque, una emoción que la escondió enseguida. ¿Podrían haber sido celos? Mmmhhh, esto se pone interesante._

-Él debería de regresar pronto –murmuró Neji, en un intento de consuelo.

Cormac le sonrió.

-De hecho, me dijo que no le llevaría más de una semana y Naruto nunca me ha mentido antes. –Miró sus uñas. –Así pues, Hyuuga Neji, ¿verdad? Me temo que fuimos presentados muy informalmente esa vez que nos encontramos.

-Hai, y usted es McLaggen Cormac. –Neji arqueó respetuosamente. –Un placer.

-Oh, no estoy acostumbrado a los saludos de por aquí, así pues, ¿le importaría si nos estrechamos una mano?

El mago estiró su mano, ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa. Neji lo miró con duda por unos segundos, pero luego asintió y acercó la suya. Cormac no perdió tiempo en estrecharla, pero de paso usó su pulgar para acariciar un poco el dorso de la mano que tenía entre la suya. Neji notó enseguida la acción y se ruborizó adorablemente. Adorable al menos para Cormac.

_Oh, definitivamente voy a disfrutar tener a este muchacho en nuestra pareja, ese rubor es demasiado tentador._

-Así pues, ¿estás entrenando? –pidió ocasional, dejándolo ir.

-Hai. –Asintió, frunciendo el ceño, ya que no comprendía muy bien las acciones del mago.

-¿Te importa si te observo? No tengo nada mejor que hacer y me pareció muy interesante lo que vi antes de que te acercaras a hablarme.

Neji pareció dudoso algunos segundos, pero al final terminó aceptando. El no supo, por supuesto, las cosas pervertidas que pasaron por la mente de Cormac mientras lo miraba.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue despotricar en contra de Sai y, por supuesto, el teme Uchiha Sasuke. Harry tuvo que bancarse el discurso de su primo, rojo como un tomate, cuando la charla se desvió hacia el asunto del _neko_. Él prometió, obviamente, que tendría cuidado con Sai y lo mantendría en línea, también que no tenía pensado cojerse al ninja.

Al menos no pronto. Harry era humano, después de todo.

Después que Naruto descargara todo su vapor, Cormac se lo llevó a la habitación y terminó de cansarlo (con sexo), hasta que cayó dormido.

Mientras que Naruto dormía, en la oficina de la Hokage, al fin se podía concretar la cita que Lucas Malfoy había pedido con ella, hace una semana. Lo acompañaba su amante Itachi, pero disfrazado con la poción Multijugos como Lucius (creyeron que era más conveniente usar la magia en este caso para el disfraz).

-Bien, me sorprende que desees hablar conmigo, mocoso –gruñó la Hokage-. Siendo que en los tres años que tú y esos gemelos infernales vivieron aquí apenas los vi, pero ahora vuelves y lo primero que quieres es hablar conmigo. –Angostó sus ojos, dándole una mirada de sospecha a su "padre". -¿Qué pasa?

Lucas tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó con su historia. Desde que conoció a Itachi, el comienzo de su romance, el nacimiento del amor y la fortaleza de su relación. Y luego, por supuesto, la verdad acerca de la masacre de los Uchiha. Tsunade, que al principio había fruncido el ceño con el comienzo de la historia, fue abriendo más y más los ojos cuando esta continuó. Sin embargo, obedientemente, ella guardó silencio y lo dejó terminar hasta el final. Incluso escuchó el plan que Itachi había formulado, con el objetivo de rescatar a Sasuke.

-¿Sabes que voy a pedirte pruebas de esto, cierto? –preguntó la mujer, luego de un largo minuto de silencio.

-Las tenemos –dijo Lucas-. Itachi me dijo que el Sandaime dejó un documento firmado, donde contaba toda la verdad, por si es que él quería regresar a Konoha alguna vez y limpiar su nombre.

-¿Un documento firmando por el Sandaime?

-Sí, él y un par de testigos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Uno es su persona de más confianza en la aldea y quien tiene el documento en su posesión, el otro es Jiraiya-sama.

-¿Jiraiya sabe? –preguntó, angostando sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo pensó que él obtenía tanta información del Akatsuki? –pidió retórico-. Él tenía alguien adentro y ese era Itachi.

Tsunade dejó salir un largo suspiro, que sonó al trémulo.

-¿Y quién es esta persona de confianza?

-Umino Iruka, el sensei de la academia y que sirvió de secretario para el Sandaime por muchos años –contestó Lucas.

Bueno, Tsunade debería admitir que había poca sorpresa en eso. No era secreto para nadie que, aparte de Naruto, el otro huérfano favorito del viejo hombre fue siempre Iruka-kun. Y él era tan noble y leal, que era la persona perfecta para dejarle un documento tan importante en su cuidado.

-Y supongamos que te creo todo esto, ¿dónde está Itachi ahora? ¿Desea regresar a la aldea?

Lucas mordió su labio inferior y miró de reojo al hombre al lado suyo.

-Itachi está con nosotros ahora, Tsunade-sama.

Ella respingó, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa. Luego miró al hombre que representaba el padre del mago y gruñó. El rostro de Lucius Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

-¿**Henge**?

-Magia –Lucas negó con la cabeza. –Una poción, más bien. Creímos que usted o los ANBU's que guardan la entrada no lo iban a detectar si es que usábamos magia en vez de chakra. Durará otros quince minutos más o menos.

-Veo. –Se cruzó de brazos bajo sus pechos enormes. –Así pues, Uchiha. Mandaré llamar a Iruka por esas pruebas y después veré qué medidas voy a tomar contigo.

-Entiendo, Tsunade-sama –Asintió, un poco de cabello rubio que caía para adelante.

Tsunade crispó.

-

***Días después***

-

Naruto se quejó, pero igual se levantó temprano para ir al entrenamiento que le había impuesto su sensei, ahora que estaba recuperado. Crispó un poco cuando vio a Sai sentado en su cocina, con una taza de té en sus manos, mientras Harry le hacía algo de desayunar. Su primo tenía la repugnante costumbre de levantarse temprano, para quien sabe qué (aunque Naruto conjeturaba que sus pesadillas de la guerra no lo dejaban dormir bien todavía) y le preparaba el desayuno. Últimamente, por supuesto, Sai se colaba en los desayunos que de otra manera serían tranquilos.

-Otra vez aquí, ¿uh? –gruñó Naruto, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Hai. Harry-kun me enseñó ayer como los hombres deben masturbarse, así que terminé agotado y no fui a dormir a casa.

Naruto, que se había servido un vaso de agua antes de sentarse, estranguló cuando bebía y miró con incredulidad a su primo, quien no se dio vuelta mientras hacía una tostada francesa, pero sus orejas estaban rojas.

-Veo –murmuró Naruto. Era demasiado temprano como para enojarse.

Así pues, después de un desayuno de silencio vergonzoso, Naruto fue al lugar donde Kakashi y Yamato lo citaron. Milagrosamente, tanto su sensei con el síndrome de retraso crónico y el dueño del **Mokutôn** ya estaban allí, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la tercera figura a la derecha de Kakashi.

Curioso, se acercó un poco más rápido y jadeó al ver quién era.

-¡Tú! –chilló, señalando groseramente hacia Uchiha Itachi.

-Naruto-kun, nos volvemos a ver –fue el saludo del Uchiha, acompañado de un cabeceo.

-Tú, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –Angostó sus ojos. -¿Es por Lucas?

-Hai. –Asintió. –Pero los motivos reales del por cuál estoy aquí no lo vas a saber ahora, lo que necesitamos es entrenarte con el **Jutsu** que Jiraiya-sama te enseñó sólo lo básico.

-¿El **Rasengan**?

-Así es –respondió Kakashi-. Según Itachi, todavía no nos hemos enfrentado a lo mejor de los miembros del Akatsuki y vamos a necesitar que evoluciones ese poder, Naruto. Necesitas mejorarlo y controlarlo.

-Sobre todo tú, que eres un blanco directo –agregó Yamato.

El rubio perdió toda expresión de su rostro y asintió seriamente. Así pues, con la ayuda de los **Kage Bushin** de Naruto, su entrenamiento para poder hacer un **Rasengan** más poderoso comenzó bajo la supervisión de Yamato-sensei, mientras que Kakashi ayudaba a Itachi y viceversa con el **Sharingan** del otro. Hace mucho que Itachi no se enfrentaba con otro dueño del **Sharingan** y podía ser muy beneficioso, sobre todo si esperaban traer a Sasuke sano y salvo.

Para el mediodía, Sakura llegó con algo de alimento para su compañero y sensei, mientras que Lucas hacía lo mismo, para su amante y el resto, aunque la muchacha no sabía esto así que se sorprendió al verlo. Si bien ella era de confianza de Tsunade, la rubia no había visto la necesidad de decirle la verdad del Uchiha a Sakura. Fue por eso que Kakashi inventó algo para que ella se fuera, así quedando solamente los hombres en el prado, para que Itachi pudiera comer sin esconderse.

Se sentaron uno cerca del otro con camarería, aunque Lucas no pudo estar muy tranquilo, puesto que desde que pararon el entrenamiento, Itachi comenzó a masajearse las sienes con un ceño de dolor en su frente.

-¿Itachi? –llamó Lucas, acariciando su hombro izquierdo-. ¿Son tus ojos de nuevo?

Itachi suspiró, pero no contestó, sólo siguió con los ojos cerrados y con un ceño en su entrecejo. Naruto paró de comer y miró con interés al hermano de Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? –preguntó Black, con curiosidad.

Malfoy mordió su labio inferior.

-Los ojos de Itachi le han estado dando problemas desde –

-Lucas –interrumpió Itachi, con tono duro.

Pero el rubio no era hijo de un Malfoy para nada, así que sólo fulminó con la mirada a su amante y luego volvió su atención a su primo honorario.

-Es el **Sharingan**, no es un poder eterno, tú sabes. Ese gran _Doujutsu_ viene con una maldición. –Miró a su amante con algo de pena. –Si lo usas demasiado, a la larga terminarás ciego.

Ahora Yamato y Kakashi escuchaban con curiosidad la conversación. Naruto, por su parte, levantó sus cejas.

-¿Y no han probado llevarlo a nin-médico o algo?

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer –masculló Itachi-. Es algo que todos los Uchiha sufrimos a la larga y no hay nada que la medicina pueda hacer. Hay una manera, pero eso significaría hacer algo imperdonable.

Lucas volvió a morder su labio inferior y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Itachi.

-¿Y qué hay de la magia?

-Pensé en eso, pero Itachi no puede darse el privilegio de ir a nuestro mundo y hacerse un tratamiento mágico. –Suspiró. –Al menos no ahora.

-¿Has pensado en pedírselo a Harry?

Todos los ojos se posaron en el rubio ahora, incluidos los cansados de Itachi.

-¿Harry? –preguntó confundido Lucas.

-Oh, por Merlín. –Rodó sus ojos. -¿No recuerdas quién es Harry ahora? ¿Qué tres importantes objetos están en su posesión?

-Ah. –Los ojos de Lucas se abrieron como platos.

-Harry arregló sus propios ojos con la Varita de Saúco, Lucas. Creo que podría hacer lo mismo por Itachi.

Los ojos grises del Slytherin se encendieron como los fuegos artificiales que creaban sus amigos gemelos y miró a su novio con esperanza.

-Naruto tiene razón, Itachi. Harry puede tener el poder para curarte. Las Reliquias de la Muerte pueden ser lo que hemos estado buscando para salvar tus ojos.

-

***Más tarde***

-

Siendo la persona sencilla que era, Harry no estaba muy feliz con su estatus de ser el Señor de la Muerte, así que él intentó que la Varita de Saúco descanse en la tumba de su anterior dueño y trató de arrojar la Piedra de la Resurrección en el fondo del Bosque Prohibido, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron ser en vano, porque no más de dos horas después, el joven mago se encontró con que ambos objetos estaban en su persona. Al parecer, tenía conciencia propia y ésta les decía que deberían estar con su actual amo.

Así pues, Harry encontró con que debería cargar con las tres Reliquias hacia donde fuera.

Para la Piedra, que seguía incrustada en el anillo, se mandó a hacer una cadena de oro gruesa, en donde colocó el anillo y luego se lo pasó por el cuello. Para la Varita, tuvo que hacerse un compartimiento doble para su brazo, así la de Saúco descansaría junto a la suya de corazón de fénix. La Capa de Invisibilidad, por supuesto, la llevaba siempre en un bolso insondable.

Y a lo que se refirió Naruto en particular, fue idea de Hermione, obviamente. Viendo que la Varita podría hacer casi cualquier cosa, ella sugirió que su mejor amigo leyera algún libro de medimagia donde dijera cómo podría curarse sus ojos definitivamente. Sabiendo que con ella no se podía luchar, Harry se atrevió a investigar, a aprender y luego a intentarlo. El resultado fue que tanto él, como su padre, ahora eran los primeros Potter sin la necesidad de usar anteojos.

-Mmmhhh, bueno –murmuró Harry, sacando la varita legendaria y sentándose frente a Itachi-. Debes tener tus ojos normales primero, luego yo lanzaré el hechizo para curarlos. Vas a experimentar una sensación algo extraña, como si los tuvieras secos e irritados, pero será al menos sólo por un par de horas.

Lucas asomó sobre ellos, un poco preocupado.

-Pero sí sabes lo que haces, ¿ne?

Harry suspiró y le mando una mirada irritada.

-Por supuesto, practiqué mucho antes de usarlo en mí y luego en mi papá. –Volvió su atención hacia Itachi. –Mírame a mí, no mires la varita.

Itachi asintió, antes de conectar sus ojos negros con los verdes de Potter. Al mismo tiempo, el mago colocaba su varita entre cada ceja de Itachi, para luego tomar una larga inspiración. _Deseo que cures los ojos de este muchacho_, le habló a su varita, sabiendo que tenía casi una personalidad propia. _Es el deseo de tu amo._ Luego de pensar eso, masculló el hechizo que había leído en aquel libro y un resplandor blanco salió de la punta, que luego se disparó hacia los ojos abiertos del ninja.

Itachi suspiró entrecortado, cuando la luz que entró en sus ojos lo cegó completamente, pero no era miedo, sino más bien ansiedad, no le importaba qué sucedía con su vista la verdad, al menos no después de que rescatara a Sasuke, pero ahora mismo le era necesaria y no deseaba perderla. Sin embargo, la magia de nuevo le probó ser increíble e indispensable. Porque una vez que el resplandor largo se fue, su vista mejoró como casi no recordaba. Era como si tuviese ocho años otra vez y jamás haya despertado el **Sharingan**. En el pasado, Fugaku se lo hacía usar por mucho tiempo, desde que fue niño, para su entrenamiento y siempre quedaba con algo de dolor, tanto de ojos como de cabeza, así que su vida nunca fue igual luego que lo despertó. Y, últimamente, su visión se tornaba borrosa en algunas ocasiones, tanto que Kisame debería leer informes u otras cosas para ambos, puesto que él no podía hacerlo sin quedar en ridículo, teniendo que acercar la hoja casi a su nariz para poder leer.

Ahora, sin embargo, toda la borrosidad había desaparecido. Cierto, había la sensación de ardor y sequedad de la cual Potter le había hablado, pero la nitidez con la que podía ver superaba con creces ese malestar.

-¿Mejor, eh? –preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa de lado-. Me sentí igual también. Es como descubrir un mundo nuevo.

-De hecho –murmuró el Uchiha-. Gracias.

-De nada. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero todavía no hemos terminado, ahora debes activar tu **Sharingan**.

-¿Mi **Sharingan**? ¿Por qué?

-Porque según tengo entendido, por lo que me dijo Lucas, tu bloodline activa otros nervios en tus ojos, unos que van directamente a la zona de la memoria de tu cerebro, así que debemos reparar esos también, para que el daño que causa activarlo no vuelva a pasar en el futuro.

-Hai. –murmuró Itachi, antes de activar los ojos rojos.

-Voy a intentarlo, aunque en este caso sólo el tiempo nos dirá si el hechizo funcionó, pero estoy confiado en que saldrá bien –afirmó, antes de levantar su varita nuevamente.

Itachi asintió, antes de concentrarse y activar su bloodline. Y como antes, Potter puso la varita entre cada ceja y masculló otro encanto. Esta vez más largo, que sacó una luz verdosa de la punta y que de nuevo fueron a sus ojos. Pero esta vez la sensación no se quedó allí, Itachi pudo sentir cómo iban más allá, hasta llegar a su cerebro. No fue doloroso, pero sí incómodo, era como si alguien estuviere tocando las finas secuencias que unían estos dos órganos con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, por ahora –dijo Harry, guardando la varita legendaria-. No es recomendable que tomes nada para el dolor en tus ojos, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir y tomar una siesta.

-¡Oh, Harry! –Lucas se lanzó en los brazos de su primo honorario y lo estrujó en forma de agradecimiento. -¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando el joven mago pudo liberarse, estaba rojo por la carencia de aire, pero sonreía.

-De nada –tosió vergonzoso-. Recuerda que debes suplantarme en las labores del hogar durante una semana.

-¡Por supuesto!

Itachi sonrió de lado. Era extraño que el grave problema de sus ojos se haya solucionado a cambio de tareas en el hogar.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Dos días después de la cura de Itachi, llegó la noticia de que Sasuke había asesinado a Orochimaru y su actual mano derecha. Esta se recibió con diversos grados de ánimos, Itachi ya parecía habérselo esperado, no así Sakura y Naruto, que fueron los más sorprendidos. Aunque de parte del rubio, no le sorprendió que Sasuke no tuviera planeado regresar, él sabía que actualmente su venganza era más importante que regresar a Konoha a ocupar su lugar, a pesar de las palabras que le dijo en la última vez que se vieron.

-Tendremos que entrenar más duro, para traerlo de las orejas, entonces –masculló Naruto, cuando regresó al campo donde estaba entrenando.

-Y probablemente tendré que ponerlo en mis rodillas y darle unas nalgadas, por ser un mocoso caprichoso –agregó Itachi. Kakashi y Naruto lo miraron con sorpresa. -¿Qué?

-¡Acabas de hacer una broma! –chilló Naruto, antes de largarse a reír.

-Lo decía en serio.

-Pero aún es gracioso –rió el rubio, mientras su sensei arrugaba su ojo en forma de U, dando a entender que reía por debajo de su máscara-. De sólo imaginarme a Sasuke de esa forma –Resopló-, es condenadamente gracioso.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, para seguir practicando.

-¿Practicas **Genjutsu**? –preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Ajá.

-Deberías pedirle ayuda a Harry. Él tiene unas paredes de _Oclumancia_ mucho más fuertes que las mías, después de todo, él tuvo que luchar contra un loco como Voldemort y yo sólo contra un zorro perezoso.

-No deseo pedirle más de lo que ya ha hecho por mí –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bah, Harry necesita ejercitarse o perderá el ritmo. Nos entrenaron para ser magos-guerreros durante la guerra, no es bueno que él se afloje.

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Itachi con Harry Potter. Naruto tenía razón, era muy difícil atravesar la barrera mental del mago, pero Itachi no fue llamado un prodigio por nada y lo consiguió el 50% de las veces que intentó meterlo en una ilusión. Este entrenamiento iba a resultar de mucha utilidad, porque su mayor arma contra una persona como Sasuke, iba ser, sin ninguna duda, las ilusiones. Su mente necesitaba fortalecerse para contarle toda la verdad a su hermano durante la batalla que tendría con él.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el entrenamiento de Itachi y Naruto, las noticias de las tragedias alrededor seguían llegando.

Yamato llegó con cara severa al entrenamiento una mañana, siendo el portador de una noticia terrible. Sarutobi Asuma había sido asesinado por un miembro del Akatsuki.

-La hora de enfrentarnos a ellos ha empezado entonces –murmuró Naruto.

No muy lejos de allí, Jiraiya recibía una actualización de una noticia que estaba esperando hace mucho. La clave para encontrar al líder del Akatsuki estaba en Ame. Era hora que le hiciera una visita a esa Aldea que no veía desde hace mucho.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Tenía esta idea de Harry e Itachi desde hace mucho. Porque amo a Harry siendo el Señor de la Muerte y pensé en que se podía usar para algo :P

Por cierto, ¿se aguantarían el lemon del trío o sólo hago mención? Porque sé que a algunos les molesta la pareja, podría compadecerme de ustedes y no hacer el lemon XD LOL. Estamos en votación entonces.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	43. Capítulo 40: Primeros enfrentamientos

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 40: Primeros enfrentamientos.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-No piensas ir solo, ¿cierto?

Jiraiya paró de meter cosas en su morral y le dio una mirada oblicua a Abraxas, antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿No hablamos ya de esto? Tengo que ir solo, no hay nadie más quien pueda ser discreto como para acompañarme.

-Sí lo hay –dijo testarudo, apretando su quijada.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú? ¿Quieres acompañarme? –resopló burlón.

-No, por supuesto que no puedo ser yo, ya estoy _viejo_ –siseó. El "como tú" quedó suelto en el aire. –Es por eso que pensé en alguien _joven_ y con habilidad que te pueda acompañar.

Esta vez, el Sannin paró todo lo que estaba haciendo y se giró a mirar a su amante.

-¿Quién?

-Mi nieto. Harry Potter.

-¿Harry-kun? Pero… -Frunció el ceño.

-Admítelo, después de la guerra contra Voldemort, tanto la magia como las habilidades de Harry crecieron un montón, eso sin contar los _elementos_ que ahora tiene en su poder. –Inspiró hondo. –Principalmente La Capa, si es que quieres discreción para poder infiltrarte en esa Aldea, la Capa de Invisibilidad será de mucha ayuda. Ningún _Doujutsu_ puede ver a través de ella.

El viejo shinobi se lo pensó por unos minutos.

-¿No voy a poder zafarme de esto, cierto?

-No, Jiraiya. No te dejaré ir de Konoha si es que no vas acompañado –decretó Abraxas con una voz que no daba posibilidad a un no por respuesta, pero también llevaba la preocupación que el mago sentía por su amante.

-De cuerdo –suspiró-. Hablaré con Tsunade y Harry-kun.

Dos días más tarde, mientras Naruto y su equipo salían a socorrer al equipo de Asuma, quienes habían ido a buscar venganza por su sensei, junto con Kakashi, Jiraiya y Harry partían para la Aldea de Ame.

-Lo siento, Harry–kun –suspiró el viejo hombre, mientras agitaba una mano a Tsunade y Abraxas, quienes habían ido a despedirlos-. Pero no pude lograr que mi sexy rubio me dejara ir solo y la rubia pechugona lo secundó sin dudar. Creo que es la primera vez que esos dos se ponen de acuerdo de algo. Tú sabes… A-chan tiene celos de Tsunade –rió nerviosamente, con un rubor encantado en sus mejillas.

Harry suspiró, mientras se estremecía.

-No quiero saber de sus conflictos de amor, gracias –masculló-. Y no me importa ir, como me dijo Naruto hace poco, no debo aflojarme. Es bueno que tenga alguna misión como esta para que mi cuerpo no se olvide del entrenamiento que tuve durante estos años.

-Eso es verdad. –Asintió. –Pero no creo que nos encontremos con mucho problemas, después de todo, sólo vamos a pescar información sobre el Líder del Akatsuki. Ni siquiera alguien tan bueno como Itachi pudo averiguar quién era realmente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿No vamos a enfrentarnos con él si lo encontramos? Tsunade-sama y el abuelo parecían muy preocupados.

-¡Bah! –Sacudió una mano en desdén. –Se preocupan demasiado. Yo, Jiraiya-sama, el gran pervertido y Sannin del Sapo, no puedo ser derrotado fácilmente.

-Si usted lo dice. –Sonrió al ver los numeritos del hombre.

Esperaba en verdad que no se encontraran con problemas muy graves, puesto que si bien él era dueño de las Reliquias de la Muerte, no tenía mucho gusto de usarlas (sin contar la Capa). Porque cuando había aceptado convertirse en el dichoso Señor de la Muerte, él se había jurado a sí mismo que no iba a depender de ellas.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Así pues, dos días después, mientras Naruto y Shikamaru derrotaban a Kakuzu e Hidan respectivamente, Harry y Jiraiya se paraban encima de un lago a lo lejos de lo que sería la aldea de la Lluvia. El nombre había sido puesto correctamente, puesto que desde que llegaron, no dejaba de llover. Si no fuera por el encanto impermeable que Harry había puesto en ellos dos, ahora estarían completamente empapados y fríos hasta los huesos.

-¿Ésta es la Aldea? –preguntó Harry-. Parece… normal para mí.

-No te engañes, Harry-kun. La última vez que estuve aquí, esta Aldea estaba en ruinas y la gente estaba desesperanzada, esto –hizo un ademán con la mano –no era lo que me esperaba ver al volver.

-Um –murmuró–, pero la gente tiene la capacidad de levantarse a pesar de caer muchas veces, ¿cierto? Lo vimos eso en nuestro mundo, cuando terminó la guerra.

-Correcto, pero sucede sólo si tiene a alguien a su lado, que le diga levantarse. –Miró de nuevo los grandes edificios que estaban detrás de las paredes. –Y me temo que quien los ayudó a crecer tanto y en tan poco tiempo es el mismo hombre que vinimos a buscar.

Harry asintió mudamente y metió la mano en el saco insondable que colgaba de su cuello, un regalo de Hagrid para su cumpleaños número 17, y de allí extrajo su Capa de Invisibilidad. La herencia de Ignotus Peverell.

-¿Iremos los dos debajo de ella? –preguntó, extendiéndola.

-Nop –sonrió pensativo-. Yo voy a entrar con la ayuda de mis sapos y tú vas a entrar volando con tu querida escoba y cubierto con ella. Yo voy a hacer todo Harry y tú te vas a mantener a una cierta distancia, ¿me hice claro? Sólo vas a interceder si las cosas se ponen muy feas.

-Pero –

-Mira, Harry-kun. –Jiraiya se dio vuelta y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Harry. –Sé muy bien por todo lo que pasaste hace un poco más de cuatro meses, muchacho. No estuve de acuerdo en que me acompañaras y si puedo evitar que tengas que intervenir en una lucha innecesaria, lo haré. Sólo vas a venir en mi ayuda si es de suma necesidad, ¿ok?

-Jiraiya-san yo –murmuró apretando sus labios en obstinación.

-Prométemelo, Harry.

Los ojos verdes miraron al viejo hombre y Jiraiya suspiró. Podía ver allí la infelicidad, la obstinación, pero también estaba presente el miedo y el agradecimiento. Aquella guerra fue demasiado peso en los hombros de este muchacho y el Sannin lo único que quería era dejarle tener una vida normal. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era posible. No estaba en sus manos el decidir que Harry-kun pudiera reclinarse en paz, mientras todo alrededor de él era un caos.

-Está bien, prometo interceder sólo si veo que soy necesario.

Jiraiya sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, antes de hacer los sellos para convocar uno de sus sapos.

-

***Horas más tarde***

-

Jiraiya y Harry se sentaron a comer dentro de la carpa mágica que había traído el adolescente. Estaban silenciosos, porque después de estas horas de recaudación de información, el Sannin había aprendido un par de cosas muy interesantes y a la vez confusas. Los aldeanos de Ame hablaban de un "Dios" y un "Ángel", que había venido a ellos en los momentos más necesitados. Y era gracias a ellos dos que ahora la aldea estaba como estaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te hice prometer, Harry-kun?

El chico frunció el ceño, pero terminó asintiendo.

-¿Qué sucede con ello?

-Ahora dormiremos un poco –contestó el Sannin-. Pero mañana a primera hora me iré a encontrar con este _Kami_. Tengo que saber quién es y comprobar si es el líder del Akatsuki. Y si se desata una batalla, voy a enfrentarlo _solo_, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Entiendo. Pero me reservo el derecho de elegir el momento en el que puedo actuar si veo que las cosas se te van de las manos. Nada de esperar una señal tuya o algo.

Jiraiya sonrió de lado.

-Muy bien, me parece justo.

-Entonces, hasta mañana. –Harry sacó su varita y guió el tazón de su comida al lavadero, antes de hacer otro giro para que comience a lavarse solo. Después de eso, fue a su cucheta para dormirse primero.

A la mañana siguiente, el mago se despertó con un sentimiento terrible en el hoyo de su estómago, la cadena en la que llevaba la piedra de la Resurrección parecía mucho más pesada que antes y su brazo donde tenía la Varita de Saúco parecía más entumecido de lo normal. Sin embargo, se levantó no bien la claridad se hizo presente (porque con tanta lluvia, el sol no podía penetrar) y preparó un desayuno, antes de ir a sacudir a Jiraiya para que se levantara.

Después del desayuno, Jiraiya se colocó nuevamente su capa para evitar la lluvia y Harry se puso la de Invisibilidad y montó su escoba para seguirlo desde los cielos. Fue dos horas más tarde de iniciado el recorrido cuando lo encontraron. Después del primer ataque, parado en lo alto de una pared, estaba un hombre pelirrojo, con la cara más rara que el adolescente haya visto antes. No solo por los metales negros que atravesaban su cara, sino también por esos ojos. De los dos, él fue el que más le llamó la atención, oh, sí, porque eran dos los atacantes. La primera había sido una mujer de cabello azul (¡Azul!) que estaba hecha de… ¿papel? O eso de pareció a Harry. Sin embargo, ella sólo dio el primer golpe y luego se retiró para dar paso al hombre.

Si no estaba equivocado, Jiraiya había susurrado dos nombres. Konan para la chica y Nagato para el hombre.

La lucha empezó entonces, luego de que la mujer se retirara, en una lluvia de papeles. Harry voló tenso desde arriba, maravillándose una vez más por las cosas que podían hacer estos ninjas. Porque los sapos de Naruto eran una cosa, el basilisco al cual se enfrentó en su segundo año era otra, pero estas eran bestias, bestias de todos los tamaños y formas. Y lo más increíble de todo es que Jiraiya sacaba truco tras otro, para vencerlas a ellas y al hombre que los invocaba.

Aunque el enemigo era impresionante por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de las bestias. Ellos resultaron ser seis hombres. Pero, ¿Por qué los seis despedían la misma vibración? Era como si fueran la misma persona, pero Harry podía ver muy bien que eran diferentes, aunque tenían el mismo color de cabello y los mismos hierros negros en la cara.

Una explosión le dijo a Harry que había perdido mucho tiempo pensando y se encontró nervioso de ver que Jiraiya y tres de los hombres habían desaparecido. ¿Qué hacer? Era cierto que le dijo a Jiraiya que él iba a interceder cuando veía el momento, pero el Sannin había luchado tan bien hasta ahora que le parecería un insulto meterse en estos momentos. Sin embargo, su aprensión terminó cuando aparecieron otra vez todos, aunque había algo diferente, Jiraiya lucía… como un _sapo_. Y había otros dos más pequeños en sus hombros.

La lucha reinició entonces, esta vez más brutal que antes. Y a medida que la sangre de Jiraiya se derramaba en el piso y la brutalidad creía, Harry se sintió más y más aprehensivo. Encima a eso se le sumaba que la Varita de Saúco le transmitía una sensación extraña, al igual que la piedra que le pesaba en el cuello. ¿Trataban de decirle algo? ¿Qué? La varita había reaccionado como eso sólo pocas veces antes, más que nada cuando estaba rodeada de muerte. Así pues, mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry hizo algo que se juró nunca hacer. Con una mano rodeó la Piedra de la Resurrección y cerró los ojos.

Un viento pasó alrededor de sus oídos, llevándole un sonido suave, como de una respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio un muchacho parado frente así, de pelo pelirrojo y sonrisa radiante. Los ojos del mago se abrieron como platos y miró para abajo. Allí estaba la versión adulta de este niño, Harry no dudaba que sean el mismo.

-_No soy él_ –susurró el casi-fantasma, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Pero –

-_Lo fui una vez, no te lo voy a negar, pero ése es solamente mi cuerpo._

Harry lo miró profundamente y asintió.

-¿Por qué has venido a mí?

-_Es por el sensei._ –Miró para abajo y su cara se puso triste. –_Nagato va a matarlo, pero Jiraiya-sensei no se lo merece._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y, de nuevo, como si se quisieran comprobar sus palabras, Jiraiya gritó, cuando la lucha desencadenó que su brazo izquierdo se rompiera y fuera sacado de su lugar.

-¡¡¡Jiraiya!!!

-_¡Debes apurarte! _–gritó la visión. -_¡No te queda mucho tiempo!_

Potter asintió y soltó la piedra, haciendo que la visión del muchacho desapareciera. Harry impulsó a su Saeta de Fuego a que volara a toda velocidad, ya sacando su varita normal. Apuntó directamente sobre el cuerpo del ninja anciano, cuando vio que dos de los hombres esos se le venían encima y gritó:

-_Protego_.

Los dos cuerpos salieron despedidos para atrás, cuando chocaron con la pared invisible y el Pein principal levantó sus ojos, pero no pudo ver nada, sólo como Jiraiya caía al piso de rodillas, sonriendo de lado.

-Te tardaste tu tiempo, Harry-kun.

-Lo siento –murmuró una voz, viniendo aparentemente de ningún lado-. Estaba distraído.

El viejo hombre rió quedamente, antes de mirar su brazo no existente.

-A-chan va a matarme.

-No lo hará, la magia puede ayudarte a darte otro.

Jiraiya sonrió y luego tosió, escupiendo sangre. Aterrado, Harry le lanzó un _Desmaius_, antes de agarrar una piedra del piso y gruñir un _Portus_. Acto seguido, puso la piedra en el pecho de Jiraiya y activó la palabra para que el _Traslador_ funcionara. El viejo hombre iba directo a la entrada del hospital de Konoha. Esperaba no asustar demasiado a la gente, cuando lo vieran llegar de la nada y todo ensangrentado, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

Con ese problema tomando cuidado, Harry tomó la capa en su mano y la deslizó lentamente, revelándole al fin a Pein quién era su enemigo. Él se había mantenido quieto hasta ahora, por sus instintos le decía que no debería luchar contra un enemigo que ni siquiera su **Rin'negan** podía ver. Esos mismos ojos se angostaron cuando vieron la varita en la mano del adolescente. El enemigo era n mago entonces. Alguien cuyas habilidades nunca se había enfrentado antes.

-Un mago –murmuró Pein, en el cuerpo de Yahiko, y se acercó para quedar cerca de Harry-. Entonces Jiraiya-sensei no vino solo, después de todo. Parece que no sigue siendo un idiota completo.

Harry le hizo frente, frunciendo el ceño. Era extraño haber visto a este hombre como un niño cuando agarró la Piedra y ahora estar hablando con él en carne y hueso.

-No quiero pelear –dijo Harry.

El hombre angostó sus ojos aún más.

-Has cometido una falta muy grande, mago. Jiraiya averiguó algo que no quería que sepa y te lo llevaste antes de que pudiera silenciarlo para siempre. Tomaré tu vida en su lugar, porque me has hecho enojar mucho.

Lentamente, el adolecente llevó la mano a la pistolera de su varita y sacó la Antigua. La varita vibró en su mano y tanto Harry como Pein fruncieron el ceño.

-Ella reacciona a ti –susurró Harry-. Eso quiere decir que estás muerto, que no deberías caminar entre el reino de los vivos.

Pein levantó sus cejas, curioso.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Las Reliquias de la Muerte –Levantó su varita-, reaccionan a la _muerte_.

Los ojos grises del **Rin'negan** crisparon, ese pequeño palillo desprendía una energía que nunca había visto antes, ni siquiera el chakra poderoso de Madara podría rivalizarlo. ¿Reliquias de la Muerte? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Pero el niño no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar, porque con un giro de esa varita que acaba de sacar, el agua alrededor suyo comenzó a convertirse en un dragón gigantesco, voraz y poderoso, que vino a estrellarse directamente sobre él y el resto de sus cuerpos. Este no era un dragón de agua normal, llevaba demasiado poder para serlo. Cuando el agua se calmó y su visión acuosa se despejó, Pein se encontró sólo en el lugar. El chico había escapado.

-_¡Maldición! _–gruñó para sí-. Tendré que decirle a Madara de esto, no contábamos con que los magos vendrían a ayudar.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

En Konoha, Naruto se enteró que Jiraiya estaba mal herido, luego de un rico desayuno, lo que ocasionó que éste se convirtiera en una piedra en su estómago. Corrió hacia allá, encontrando a su abuelo sentado en una silla plástica incómoda fuera del área de cirugía.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y Harry?

-Jiraiya apareció mal herido ayer en la tarde en el recibidor del hospital, lo operaron enseguida y estaba fuera de peligro, pero hoy tuvo que entrar otra vez, porque su amputación parece querer infectarse.

-¡¿Amputación?! ¡¿Qué coño?!

-Ssshhh, estamos en un hospital –siseó, antes de suspirar-. Jiraiya perdió un brazo, Naruto.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con incredulidad y con un poco de temblor en sus piernas, se sentó junto a su abuelo.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Ya mandé a llamar al mejor medimago de San Mungo, pero no creo que pueda hacer nada, a no ser que eso signifique usar magia oscura. Pero ese idiota _vivirá_ y eso es lo importante.

Naruto le dio una mirada a su abuelo, el hombre parecía muy compuesto y casi aburrido, pero alguien que conocía bien a Abraxas podría ver las líneas de preocupación en su frente, o como una de sus manos subía de vez en cuando, para jugar nerviosamente con su pelo.

-¿Y Harry?

-Todavía no sabemos nada –suspiró-. James va a matarme. Harry ya debería estar aquí.

El chico apretó su quijada.

-Voy a armar un grupo para ir a buscarlo. ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes de esto?! ¡Dijiste que Jiraiya llegó ayer!

-No queríamos preocuparte más de la cuenta –suspiró-. Y en cuanto a Harry, ve a buscarlo, por favor, me da mala espina que todavía no haya llegado.

-

***En algún lugar***

-

Harry Potter no estaba herido, no, sino que su escoba había sufrido algunos daños. Porque cuando lanzó el dragón de agua, él no se dio cuenta que uno de los Pein le lanzó un **Jutsu** que por poco destruye su preciada escoba. Así que sin poder volar, estando demasiado lejos como para usar la _Aparición_ y no queriendo ser multado si es que hacía otro _Traslador_ ilegal, Harry tuvo que usar su único medio de transporte disponible.

Sus dos piernas.

_Tsk_, pensó enfurruñado. _Es cierto lo que se dice a veces, los magos somos muy perezosos._ Porque había caminado al menos un kilómetro y ya se sentía exhausto. Tal vez caminara uno o dos más, antes de descansar un poco.

Así pues, cuando el sol ya bajaba, se sentó en una roca que estaba por el camino y sacó la cantimplora de agua que tenía en su bolso insondable, para beber algo. Probablemente tendría que comprarse algo de comer también, porque si bien llevaba la carpa mágica encima, no tenía ganas de entrar a la cocina y prepararse algo.

-Uh, mierda… ahora que me acuerdo. –Hizo una cara rara y luego sacó su varita. –_Expecto Patronus_ –masculló, sonriendo cuando vio salir al ciervo de luz. – Tienes que llevarle este mensaje a mi abuelo, me matará por no comunicarme antes: "Estoy bien, abuelo. Mi Saeta se dañó, así que estoy caminando un poco, para buscar un lugar más cercano a Konoha antes de _Aparecerme_."

El ciervo arqueó respetuosamente, antes de darse media vuelta e ir en busca del hombre al que debería entregar el mensaje.

Harry bebió un poco más, mientras lo miraba irse. Luego embolsó su cantimplora y bostezó. Se levantó perezosamente de su lugar de descanso y volvió a la marcha, siguiendo un sendero de tierra, sabiendo que estaba pronto a encontrar un pueblo, en donde podría buscar un lugar para comer.

Sin embargo, su caminata dudó un poco cuando frente suyo vio una persona que jamás pensó volver a ver (si es que todo lo que Naruto le dijo era verdad). Uchiha Sasuke venía caminando hacia él, con tres personas que no conocía de nada detrás de él. El otro todavía no lo había visto, así que, lentamente, fue sacando su varita, por si acaso. Siguió caminando como si nada, mascullando un hechizo para que rodeara su persona. Pasó a su lado y vio que Sasuke lo miraba de reojo, frunciendo el ceño. Cuando pasaron definitivamente, distinguió el sonido de la tela crujir, dejándole saber que Sasuke se había dado vuelta. Él hizo lo mismo y encontró que el Uchiha lo miraba, mientras los otros tres parecían confundidos.

-Hola, Sasuke –Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Potter-san –murmuró Sasuke, angostando sus ojos-. Está muy lejos de Konoha.

-Lo sé. –Asintió. –Vengo de Ame, fuimos a visitar allí a un amigo de Jiraiya-san.

-¿Jiraiya? –Levantó una punta de sus labios, luciendo divertido. Pero era una diversión sádica. –Pero te veo solo ahora.

-Tuvimos problemas. –Se encogió de hombros. –Él se fue primero.

-Sasuke… él… -murmuró Karin, acercándose al chico por la espalda, mirando a Harry con una gran incredulidad-. No puedo sentir su chakra.

-Y no la vas a sentir, este chico –hizo un gesto hacia Harry- es un mago.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y los otros dos lucieron muy interesados en Harry también. El chico les dio una mueca, pero después frunció el ceño cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los rojos del **Sharingan** y fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada. Empujó a la presencia en su mente y contuvo una mueca al ver que el otro retrocedía. Sasuke no era tan fuerte como Itachi, al parecer.

-Tuvimos el mismo profesor, Sasuke –siseó, golpeando su cabeza con un dedo. Burlándose de él. –Pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí terminé con mis clases de _Oclumancia_.

Sasuke lo miró con desprecio.

-He seguido practicando.

-Pero el **Genjutsu** no es lo mismo que la _Legeremancia_ –Negó con la cabeza. –Y al irte no pudiste aprender el arte de leer las mentes. Yo lo aprendí y lo dominé, así que un simple **Genjutsu** no podrá afectarme. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, pero eso no está reservado para mí, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, Itachi te buscará enseguida.

El Uchiha tensó todo su cuerpo e hizo un movimiento para adelante, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hubo un _¡crack!_ y Harry estuvo a espaldas de ellos. Su varita en alto. Suigetsu llevó una mano a su espada con todas las intenciones de sacarla de su funda, pero un brazo de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Si él no quiere luchar, déjalo. –Miró a Harry. -¿Qué sabes de Itachi?

-Casi nada, pero sé que él te buscará. Le diré que te vi.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, Harry desapareció, dejando a un pensativo Sasuke detrás.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Probablemente ustedes no lo sepan, pero el motivo real de tomarme las vacaciones la semana pasada fue que el miércoles 7 (hace una semana) fue mi **cumpleaños**. Yep, soy un año más vieja. Y me da pena decir que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, aquellas cyber-amigas que se acordaron de saludarme DX

¡No se merecen esta actualización! ¬¬ Pero bien, como soy buena, igual lo hago… :P

Por cierto, esto está llegando a su fin~ ya tengo el final planeado :)

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	44. Capítulo 41: Rescate

-/-/-

-

**Quiero ser padre.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 41: Rescate.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

En Konoha, los shinobis no sólo tenían los campos de entrenamientos al aire libre, sino que también había algunos gimnasios, que tenían aparatos especializados para que hicieras entrenamientos de músculos. Era aquí donde Naruto se encontrada el día de hoy, a pecho descubierto y con unos pantalones holgados colgados de sus caderas, mientras levantaba pesas con ambas manos, para que los músculos de sus brazos se mantuvieran como estaban y crecieran un poco más.

En vista de que no fue necesario que vaya en busca de su primo, porque cuando se preparaba para salir, llegó su _Patronus _con las noticias de que volvía pronto; Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería entrenar su cuerpo, para tener mayor resistencia.

Él era consciente de la mirada que le daba cierto Hyuuga, quien estaba en el otro extremo, usando el caminador. Una vez más, se preguntó qué había estado haciendo su amante en su ausencia. Cierto, él recordaba que Cormac le había hablado de su interés por este muchacho, pero cuando le hizo la pregunta de si "podían incluirlo", Naruto respondió que se lo pensaría. Sin embargo, si la mirada ardiente que Neji le daba era la pista de algo, podía jurar que Cormac se había estado moviendo sin esperar su respuesta.

Media hora más tarde, todavía con la mirada de Neji en su persona, Naruto terminó su entrenamiento y dejó las pesas en sus lugares correspondientes, antes de ir a las duchas. Los pasos que lo siguieron fueron inconfundibles, así que Naruto se desvistió lentamente, dando una demostración y luego abrió la ducha, para que el agua cayera lentamente por su cuerpo, creando hilos tentadores por su piel tostada. Sus oídos captaron un suave jadeo y sonrió malicioso, antes de darse vuelta.

Neji estaba de espaldas a él, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, pero Naruto podía ver que sus orejas estaban rojas, así que era evidente que se ruborizaba. Sintiéndose con confianza, Naruto abandonó la ducha y así, mojado y desnudo, caminó hasta Neji y lo abrazó por la cintura. Neji tensó como cuerda de violín, pero no se separó.

-He notado que me miras… -susurró a su oído, mirando de reojo por si alguien entraba a los baños. Por suerte estaban solos.

-Uh, bien –Neji se retorció incómodo en sus brazos, pero todavía no se separó. –Lo siento si te molesto.

-Para nada, estoy acostumbrado a que me miren –exclamó arrogantemente, con una sonrisa de lado-. Estoy intrigado, sin embargo, por saber por qué tú de toda la gente me miras como si fuera un pedazo de carne y tú un perro hambriento.

Neji se ruborizó más de lo que estaba.

-Sólo te admiraba.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y desde cuándo? Puedo jurar que antes ni me prestabas atención.

-Siempre te presté atención, sólo que tú no lo notaste.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, antes de apretar sus brazos un poco más-. ¿No será que cierto mago rubio te ha estado metiendo algunas cosas en la cabeza?

El dueño del Byakugan tensó ligeramente, dándole la respuesta a Naruto sin que lo diga.

-Puede ser que me haya dicho algunas cosas –susurró.

-¿Y aún así estás interesado? –murmuró, con un pequeño ceño fruncido-. Sé que eres de una familia muy conservadora y tradicional, Neji. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

El pelilargo se separó de los brazos del rubio y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, luciendo defensivo.

-¿Yo no te atraigo?

-Oh, no, nada de eso. –Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. –Sólo es que no quiero causarte problemas, Neji. En mi mundo puede ser normal lo que Cormac te ha propuesto, pero sé que no lo es por aquí. Sobre todo si tu perteneces a una familia como los Hyuuga.

Neji agachó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello castaño cayera por sus hombros de una manera muy sensual. Naruto contuvo un gemido, aunque su "amigo" ya estaba reaccionando.

-Entiendo lo que me dices y agradezco tu consideración, pero –mordió su labio inferior- yo… siento que voy a arrepentirme si al menos no le doy un intento. –Lo miró. –Me atraes mucho, Naruto.

-No seré sólo tuyo. –Se vio obligado a aclarar.

-Eso también lo sé. –Asintió. –Si bien él es bastante arrogante, también tiene su encanto. –Lentamente, subió sus brazos, para rodear el cuello del rubio con ellos. –No me importaría compartir, ni dejar que él me toque.

-¿Estás seguro? –susurró un tanto incrédulo, pero poniendo sus manos en cada lado de la cintura del Hyuuga.

-Bésame y luego te lo diré.

Naruto sonrió de lado, antes de hacer justamente eso. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y procedió a devorar sus labios. Sabía que iba a tener problemas con Cormac por esto, no por estar besándolo, claro está, sino por el hecho de que él no estaba allí para verlo. Ése era un bastardo que tenía por segundo nombre el "voyeur". Pero él ahora no estaba aquí y prácticamente lo había empujado a que ahora estuviera violando la boca de Neji. El otro parecía ser bastante inexperto, así que tuvo un poco de compasión de él y atenuó la intensidad del beso, aunque eso no lo detuvo de meterle la lengua y jugar un poco con la otra.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Neji tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y respiraba agitadamente.

-É-Él tenía razón –jadeó-. Besas muy bien.

-Él lo sabe de primera mano –Sonrió de lado.

Neji levantó la mirada, para darle un vistazo tímido.

-Esto es tan extraño –susurró.

-No debes sentirte obligado a nada, Cormac y yo somos desinhibidos y nos importa un cuerno lo que piense la gente; pero entiendo que para ti es diferente. Si no quieres, no hay problema, le diré que deje de acosarte.

-Ese es el problema –mordió su labio inferior-, me da un poco de miedo a lo que puedan decir, pero no quiero parar. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Me gustas Black Naruto y no puedo evitar desearte, aunque tenga que compartirte… y él tampoco está mal.

-Entonces te daré tiempo para que lo pienses. –Le dio un beso en la nariz. –No tengo problemas en ocultarlo si es que lo deseas. Así que piénsalo.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré. –Asintió. –Gracias.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Pero a pesar de que su futuro amoroso podría dar un vuelco grande, había cosas más importantes en la vida de Naruto en estos momentos. El plan para traer a Sasuke de vuelta estaba en marcha, así que Itachi y Harry irían por el moreno, mientras el equipo Kakashi y Kurenai creaban una distracción. Corría el rumor que Uchiha Madara y Pein estaban detrás de Sasuke, así que los dos equipos atraerían la atención del Akatsuki, mientras que Itachi buscaba la forma de decirle la verdad a su hermano, esperando que le crea.

Así pues, el equipo salió, bajo el comando de Yamato y Kakashi, mientras Harry acompañaba al Uchiha. El mago iba puesto que su poder mental era más poderoso y en caso de que Sasuke no creyera a su hermano en un principio, Harry se vería obligado a someterlo.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente? –quiso saber Harry, mientras seguía al pelilargo.

-A un lugar no muy lejos de aquí –contestó Itachi-. Es un lugar que era frecuentado por los Uchiha. Es un lugar que todos los poseedores del **Sharingan** conocemos y estoy seguro que Sasuke me sentirá cuando llegue allí.

-¿Crees que lo lograrás?

Itachi le dio un vistazo oblicuo, sin detener su carrera.

-¿Deseas la verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Sasuke es obstinado y su corazón está demasiado oscuro. No creo que pueda lograrlo de una sola vez, más bien creo que tendré que amarrarlo e ir clavando la verdad en su cabeza de a poco. Sin embargo, debemos luchar, porque con esta lucha quiero liberarlo completamente del control de Orochimaru.

-¿Pero eso no será peligroso?

-Pensé que lo sería. –Cabeceó. –Pero desde que sanaste mis ojos, ya no lo pienso así. –Sonrió divertido. –Gracias, _sensei_.

Harry se ruborizó, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No me llames así, por favor. Era pésimo con la _Legeremancia_ y _Oclumancia_ al principio –se quejó-, que alguien me llame sensei ahora, por eso, me hace sentir mal.

-Pero lo que me enseñaste, puede llegar a salvar mi vida y la de mi hermano, Harry-san. Y por eso, Lucas y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

-Entonces, si me quieres agradecer, lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener a Lucas feliz y no ponerlo triste.

-Lo haré, usando toda mi capacidad. Jamás haría algo para lastimarlo intencionalmente.

Harry asintió, sonriendo de lado. Por alguna extraña razón, Sai vino a su mente en estos momentos, cuando hablaba de amor, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Tan desconcertado estaba, que no se dio cuenta que Itachi se detuvo y miró hacia un costado.

-¿Qué sucede? –masculló, frenando su carrera.

-Puedo detectar a Sasuke, pero él no está solo y eso no es bueno. Debo hablar con él a solas.

-Entonces ve allá, yo detendré a sus amigos.

-¿Tú solo? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-No creo que ellos quieran pelear, trataré de hablar, y si eso no sirve, tengo la magia.

-Está bien. –Asintió. -¿Cuento contigo por si necesito ayuda?

-Por supuesto. Puedes irte tranquilo, sabré, sin ninguna duda, si es que la muerte llega a rondar cuando luches con tu hermano.

Itachi le dio un vistazo confundido, antes de asentir y seguir su camino. Harry se desvió para encontrar al resto del equipo Hebi. No fue muy lejos de allí que los encontró, la muchacha y los dos muchachos estaban detenidos, discutiendo entre ellos si ir o no detrás de Sasuke. Eso era bueno, si es que no querían ir, Harry no debería luchar con ellos. Lo sintieron al llegar, por supuesto, según Itachi, la mujer tenía el poder de sentir la energía de las otras personas. Y a pesar de que él no tenía chakra, ella todavía lo sintió llegar antes que los otros.

-Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo agradablemente, sonriendo aunque los otros de daban vistazos sospechosos.

-Usted otra vez. El _mago_ –dijo con desdén el de la espada. Si no se equivocaba, éste era Suigetsu.

-¿Qué está buscando con nosotros? –preguntó la mujer, Karin.

-He venido con Uchiha Itachi como compañero –murmuró, notando como los demás tensaban-. Y él fue encontrarse con su hermano, así que me pidió que los detuviera si intentaban interrumpir.

Karin angostó sus ojos.

-No pretenderá que simplemente no–

-Por mí está bien –dijo Suigetsu, con una mueca maliciosa.

-¡Suigetsu! –chilló la chica-. ¡No puedes decidir por nosotros!

-¡Bah! Sasuke nos dijo que nos quedemos y si no le hacemos caso, nos matará. Así que estoy dispuesto a obedecerle, si… -Sonrió de lado, mirando a Harry. –si el mago lucha conmigo para entretenerme. Nunca he luchado con uno.

-Puedo hacer eso –dijo Harry, sacando su varita-, si prometen no ir tras Sasuke.

-Por mí está bien –aseguró Suigetsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Obedeceré a Sasuke –susurró Juugo.

-¡Pero…! –Karin los miró desesperada.

-Si vas sola tras Sasuke, estoy seguro que te matará por interceder.

Ella apretó su quijada con enojo y se cruzó de brazos, antes de mirar para otro lado que no sean los tres hombres que la rodeaban.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! –chilló.

-Eso haremos –ronroneó Suigetsu, con una sonrisa rapaz.

Harry suspiró, antes de ponerse en posición de batalla.

_Y pensar que creí que tendría vacaciones después de lo de Voldemort._

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-¡No te creo! –gritó Sasuke, mirando a su hermano con desesperación, odio, rabia y quizá también algo de esperanza.

-Sin embargo, no es más que la verdad.

El menor hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Esta es otra de tus tretas, sé que desde que no era más que un niño, que te admiraba como un tonto, jugaste con mi mente, Itachi –gruñó-. Pero no más, esto se acaba aquí y tú vas a morir. Por todo lo que hiciste, por matar a nuestros padres y por dejarme vivo.

Los dos hermanos dejaron el **Genjutsu** de lado y esta vez se pusieron serios. Una batalla épica comenzó entre los dos. Sasuke, sobre todo, había mejorado mucho en su habilidad con la espada y el **Ninjutsu**. Renuente, Itachi tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo, que los años que su pequeño hermano estuvo con ese sucio traidor de Orochimaru, le sirvieron de mucho. Sin embargo, él siempre desdeñaría el hecho de que Sasuke haya escogido esa ruta para hacerse más fuerte.

La ruta del traidor, en vez de buscar ayuda entre sus pares de Konoha.

Así pues, la batalla se volvió cada vez más y más sanguinaria, tanto que Itachi se vio obligado a utilizar su mejor técnica, la del **Susano'o**. Era muy peligrosa, sí, pero si es que ésta iba a liberar a Sasuke del último vestigio de Orochimaru, que así sea. Tenía que liberarlo y hacerle ver la verdad. Era lo último que iba a hacer por su pequeño hermano, antes de volver a los brazos de su Lucas.

Así pues, con esa decisión en la cabeza, el Uchiha mayor arremetió con todo contra su hermano, y fue complacido cuando Orochimaru salió de una de las bocas de aquellas cabezas de serpientes. Por supuesto, él no fue nada contra Itachi, y volvió a ser derrotado. Esto fue lo último que resistió su pequeño hermano, antes que Sasuke perdiera toda su energía y se recostara contra un pilar de roca que estaba a sus espaldas. Itachi mismo hubiese caído al piso, presa del cansancio, si no fuera por un ciervo plateado que apareció a su lado y lo ayudó a apoyarse.

Sonrió al ciervo y suspiró con renuencia.

-Dile a tu amo que lo necesito, Sasuke no quiere entender por las buenas.

El ciervo arqueó respetuosamente, antes de desaparecer. Con eso tomado cuidado, el ex ANBU miró a su hermano y caminó lentamente hacia él, consciente de la sangre que se escapaba de su boca. Lucas no iba a ser feliz cuando vea el daño que había tomado, pero al menos estaba vivo y eso era lo importante.

-Has sido un tonto, otouto –dijo Itachi, chasqueando un dedo en la frente de su hermano, quien lucía aterrorizado-. Tienes suerte de que te ame tanto, sino ya te hubiera matado.

Un leve _¡crack!_ le advirtió la llegada de su refuerzo y se dejó caer en el piso, cuando la mano de Harry se apoyó en su hombro.

-Hazlo, Harry-kun –susurró Itachi, mirando hacia abajo-. Sasuke no lo entenderá de otra manera.

Harry asintió y miró al otro adolescente. La mirada furiosa y confundida de Sasuke se posó en él, antes de que el mago sacara su varita y murmurara un _Desmaius_. La misión había terminado, ahora era cuestión de hacer que Sasuke creyera la verdad detrás de la muerte del Clan Uchiha.

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

Cuando Sasuke despertó, se encontró cara a cara con la persona que menos esperaba ver de nuevo en su vida. El Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara se sentaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y dándole la peor de sus miradas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Su ex compañero para las clases de _Oclumancia_ con Snape-sensei le dio una mirada dura, que llevaba otro sentimiento allí, aunque Sasuke no podía decir cuál. Sus ojos verdes señalaban que estaba _dolido_, tal vez traicionado. Porque cuando ellos practicaron con Snape, habían llegado a una especie de amistad relativa. Así pues, cuando el Uchiha se fue, no sólo abandonó a Konoha y sus amigos, sino también al pelirrojo.

-Estás en Suna –respondió con voz cansina-. La Hokage no creyó prudente que te tuvieran en Konoha, al menos no todavía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debes saber la verdad primero y porque en Konoha la gente ya no te considera el niño prodigio que todos amaban. Ahora eres el traidor que merece morir.

Sasuke no mostró reacción alguna a esas palabras, sólo miró hacia un costado, evitando los ojos fríos de Gaara.

-Así que por eso me trajeron a una aldea aliada –masculló, probando sus ataduras. No eran algunas que él conociera, eran duras y parecían encerrarlo por sí mismas, sin necesidad de nudos. _Magia_, pensó con desprecio.

-Te iban a llevar a un lugar mucho peor, pero ofrecí mis celdas para tenerte. –El Kazekage se levantó de su asiento, con un movimiento fluido. –No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión, Uchiha. Compórtate y escucha lo que tu hermano tiene que decirte, luego podrás hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.

Sasuke lo miró irse con los ojos angostados y no dijo nada.

Una hora más tarde, después de que probara muchas veces el poder desatarse, la puerta de su celda fue abierta y por ella entró otra persona que jamás pensó ver. Su sensei, Severus Snape, estaba debajo del marco de la puerta de hierro, dándole la peor de sus miradas. Se retorció incómodo en su asiento, porque por alguna extraña razón, este hombre lo _intimidaba_. Snape caminó hacia él, con un revoloteo de sus trajes, pareciendo un murciélago a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Así pues, estaba muy tranquilo en mi hogar, cuando Potter me llama para decirme que necesita que haga una viaje rápido a esta aldea calurosa –siseó con desprecio, transfigurando una roca en un asiento para él-. ¿Y cuál es el motivo? El tener que hacer entrar en razón a un mocoso que no sabe lo que es mejor para él. –Fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada. –Debes saber que ni tú ni yo somos felices de estar aquí, así que vamos a hacer esto antes de que me enoje más de lo que ya estoy.

Se levantó y sacó de su traje un objeto pequeño, que con un giro de su varita triplicó el tamaño. Era algo así como un plato de cerámica, que tenía un líquido transparente dentro y si Sasuke no había visto mal, había algo revoloteando en el medio.

-Esto que ves aquí es un _Pensadero_ –explicó Severus-. Los magos lo utilizamos para guardar memorias importantes que no queremos que se nos olvide o para no tener tantas almacenadas en nuestras cabezas. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Fui convocado aquí para explicarte esto y para acompañarte en el viaje a que veas las memorias de tu hermano sobre aquel acontecimiento. Sin embargo, no hubo nadie que dijera que ibas a creerlo de buenas a primeras, así que estoy dispuesto a que hagamos una prueba. –Se acercó a Sasuke. –Piensa en algo que hayas vivido en tu vida, no me lo digas, obviamente, voy a acercar mi varita a tu cabeza y la voy a sacar.

Sasuke lo miró con sospecha, pero Severus Snape no era una persona a la cual le gustaran las bromas, ni se andaba con rodeos. Así que, contra su mejor juicio, revivió en su mente la primera vez que pudo hacer un **Jutsu** de **Katôn**, que era algo que solamente él sabía. Miró como Snape sacó un hilo blanco de su frente y luego lo dejaba en ese "Pensadero", antes de darle vuelta a mirarlo.

-Ahora voy a desatarte, niño. Y espero que te comportes o vas a saber porque hasta mi propio hijo le teme a mis castigos aún ahora que es un adolescente –siseó.

Con un vistazo furibundo, Severus aflojó las cuerdas de Sasuke y lo impulsó a que se levantara. Renuente, el Uchiha obedeció y siguió las indicaciones de su sensei. Así pues, metió su cabeza en aquella cosa y fue una sorpresa revivir aquella memoria, como si él fuera una segunda persona en el lugar. Era increíble y aterrorizante, era casi como tener un **Sharingan** en un objeto de cerámica, si es que a contener memorias se refería.

-Ahora que has comprobado esto, supongo que ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer. –Severus movió su varita y al menos cinco redomas de cristal salieron del bolsillo derecho de su túnica y se quedaron frente a él. –Estas son las memorias que tu hermano quiere que veas. Yo voy a entrar contigo y –puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho –recuerda que estas son sólo memorias, no vas a poder interferir, ni hablar con nadie. Lo que veas allí ya sucedió y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

Sasuke le dio un vistazo dudoso, antes de asentir con rudeza. Severus suspiró y dejó caer el contenido de cada memoria en el _Pensadero_, antes de inclinarse junto con el chico para mirar.

Durante una hora, las memorias fueron saltando de una a otra, mostrándole a Sasuke cosas que jamás pensó que podría ser verdad. Como niño, él había pensado que los Uchiha eran poderosos y respetados, pero siendo tan pequeño, estuvo ciego ante las verdaderas cosas que sucedían tras esas paredes. Cierto, revelarse contra el Hokage era malo, pero jamás autorizaba a que todos los de su clan tuvieran que ser asesinados. Todos, cada niño, anciano o civil con el apellido Uchiha. ¿Por qué? Eso ya fue saña. Y Sasuke vio con rabia como esos viejos le ordenaban a su hermano matarlos a todos y con ese inútil Hokage que no pudo decir nada a favor de los de su clan.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que él creía, Itachi no lo hizo solo, tuvo la ayuda de otro hombre, que se presentó como Uchiha Madara. Las memorias terminaron con el día que Itachi abandonó Konoha, pidiéndole al Sandaime que se ocupe de su pequeño hermano, él, Sasuke, y que jamás le contara esta verdad.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó del _Pensadero_ y Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que estaba hiperventilando, hasta que esa misma mano lo sacudió un poco. Miró al hombre al lado suyo, con sus ojos rojos remolinando con rabia, grabando todo eso que acababa de ver en su memoria para tenerlo siempre presente.

-La vida no da muchas oportunidades, niño –murmuró seriamente-. Yo mismo creí que iba a morir solo y amargo, pero mi marido y Naruto me demostraron lo contrario. No eches a perder tu oportunidad, Itachi sigue siendo tu pariente de sangre, alguien que sacrificó mucho por ti, y hoy en día no hay muchas personas que hagan eso, ni siquiera por alguien que tiene un lazo de sangre.

Dicho eso, Severus encogió el Pensadero y lo embolsó. Volvió a poner una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, donde le dio un apretón, antes de irse, dejando al Uchiha solo con sus pensamientos.

-

***Dos días después***

-

Escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse, pero Sasuke no se movió desde su posición en la ventana, ya sabía quién era, después de todo. Por alguna razón que él todavía no podía descifrar, Gaara había tomado el gusto de venir a cada momento que se le ocurriera a visitarlo. No hablaban, el pelirrojo sólo se sentaba en la única silla dentro del lugar, mientras Sasuke que acostaba en la cama o miraba por la ventana.

Hoy, sin embargo, el Uchiha estaba curioso.

-¿Por qué sigo aquí?

-Tsunade-san desea esperar a que explote la bomba de la verdad sobre Itachi y una vez que los aldeanos de Konoha digieran la información, te harán regresar.

-Veo. –Asintió.

Hubo otro momento de largo silencio, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué me visitas todos los días, a cada momento?

-No sé. –Frunció el ceño. –Ni yo mismo sé por qué. Una vez se lo pregunté a Temari, pero ella sólo abrió grandes los ojos y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras se ruborizaba. Kankurou gruñó y después me dijo que quería tener una "charla" contigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando al pelirrojo desconcertado.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le preguntaste a tu hermana?

-Le pregunté por qué sentía la necesidad de verte todos los días, por qué tu presencia me calmaba y por qué haces que mi estómago se agite extrañamente.

Sasuke miró con incredulidad aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban con confusión. Cierto, él podía ser catalogado como un bastardo frío, pero hasta él sabía lo que aquellos _síntomas_ significaban.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te molesta que venga a visitarte?

El Uchiha lo miró por algunos segundos, hasta que suspiró.

-No, no lo hace. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

**Continuará…**

-

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Si no es evidente, yo no se los voy a marcar, pero creo que muchas habrán notado qué tengo pensado hacer con la vida amorosa de Sasuke XD Si me da tiempo, lo exteriorizaré, sino lo dejaré aquí. Ustedes pueden usar su imaginación para ver cómo siguió esto :P

¿Por qué le estoy dando tanto protagonismo a Harry últimamente?

Pues recordarán que en la primera parte de este fic, fue solamente Naruto el protagonista, Harry ni siquiera apareció, así que si este es un fic x-over, me pareció justo darle su oportunidad también.

Por cierto, mi encuesta para el trío salió bastante equilibrada, así que decidí que si es que escribo un lemon, lo haré en un capítulo aparte, así que el que quiere leer lo lee, y si no, pues no XD Probablemente sea en un capítulo extra luego que termine el fic, así que por ahora cachondeo nada más. LOL. Como el que vieron al principio.

¡¡¡Todavía sigo con mi pregunta de Glee!!! XD Estoy demasiado enviciada con la pareja Puck/Kurt. Así que creo que en el tiempo que me voy a tomar cuando termine mis dos fics, voy a empezar a escribir algo de ellos :P

¡Deséenme suerte!

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	45. Capítulo 42: La llegada de Pein

-/-/-

**Quiero ser padre.**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin. Naruto Black/Cormac McLaggen/Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Itachi/Lucas Malfoy. Harry Potter/Sai. Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy. Momochi Zabuza/James Potter. Bill Weasley/Deidara. Cedric Diggory/Haku Black.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-/-/-

**Capítulo 42: La llegada de Pein.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Cormac entró a la habitación, tarareando con felicidad. El día de ayer, Neji había venido a ellos, con una cara tensa, pero con noticias fantásticas. Él aceptaba entrar en una relación con ambos, siempre y cuando prometieran no decir nada todavía y le dieran un tiempo a la idea de tener sexo. El lindo Hyuuga era un virgen y estaba un poco temeroso del asunto. Sobre todo después de haber visto el "arma" de Naruto. Cormac no podía culparlo, la verdad.

Así pues, feliz con las noticias, entró en busca de su amor y se detuvo en la entrada. Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, descamisado y sólo con sus pantalones del pijama cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba curvada, sus manos estaban en sus rodillas y sus ojos cerrados. Frunciendo el ceño, el mago rodeó la cama, se subió a ella y gateó hasta la espalda del rubio, antes de poner sus manos en los hombros amplios del hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó suavemente, comenzando a darle masajes-. Luces como si el peso del mundo estuviera en tus hombros.

Naruto dejó salir un sonido que pareció la mitad de un lamento y mitad risa. Cormac frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Naruto? –insistió.

-Me han convocado para irme, amor –dijo Naruto, subiendo una mano para posarla sobre la que le daba masajes-. Los sapos me han dicho que necesitan entrenarme para lo que se viene. Me voy dentro de una hora.

El otro mago tomó una inspiración tambaleante.

-Pero no es para siempre, ¿no? –Intentó que su voz sonara alegre. –Así que no tienes que tener esa cara.

-Me voy a entrenar para luego venir a luchar contra el líder del Akatsuki, Cormac. Dicen que soy el único con el suficiente poder como para matarlo.

-Oh.

-Tengo un poco de miedo –confesó, luego de un largo silencio-. Pero Tsunade-sama me prometió que si es que libero de la amenaza del Akatsuki a Konoha, me dará mi título de Jounin y luego me dejará ir.

-… ¿de veras?

-Sí, después de mi entrenamiento y esa lucha, estaremos libre para irnos. Para volver a casa.

Cormac no dijo nada, no hacía falta agregar nada más. Podrían irse, pero si es que Naruto sobrevivía esa lucha tan mortal.

El entrenamiento en el hogar de los sapos comenzó entonces. En vista de que Jiraiya todavía seguía en coma, luego de su lucha con Pein, Naruto debería ser entrenado para ser su sucesor y para derrotar al hombre que el mismo Sannin no pudo. Estaban un poco a ciegas, puesto que el miembro del Akatsuki parecía invencible, pero Fugakasu-san los tranquilizó a todos, diciendo que con una vez que Jiraiya despertara, seguro les daría una pista para derrotar al enemigo.

Si dejaban de lado el hecho de que debería comer insectos, la estadía de Naruto en el monte de los sapos fue bastante grata. Con la ayuda de su control de _Oclumancia_ le fue bastante fácil dominar el **Modo Sannin** en un corto período de tiempo y también le permitió al rubio perfeccionar la técnica que heredó de Namikaze Minato.

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

Harry salió al patio trasero de su casa, transportando una bandeja con dos tazas de té. Sonrió al ver al dibujante muy concentrado en el boceto que estaba haciendo y se sentó al lado de él, en la madera que era el piso, antes de dejar la bandeja a un lado. Espió sobre su hombro el dibujo y levantó las cejas al ver lo bien que le estaba quedando ese retrato del pequeño jardín que Naruto y Harry mantenían en la casa.

-Tienes una increíble habilidad, ¿sabes eso, no?

Sai lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño.

-Sólo me gusta dibujar –murmuró.

-Y lo haces muy bien –aseguró Harry, antes de darse vuelta y agarrar una de las tazas-. Aquí, toma tu té antes que se enfríe.

El shinobi aceptó la taza y le dio un sorbo, antes de dejarla a un lado. Luego volvió a agarrar su pincel y lo mojó en la tinta negra que tenía al lado de su pié. Sus trazos delicados fascinaban a Harry, tanto que podría pasarse horas mirando cómo con sólo un chasqueo de su muñeca, Sai podría crear obras de arte.

-¿Harry-san?

-¿Mmmhhh?

Sai dejó de lado su pincel y luego limpió los restos de tinta de sus dedos con un paño que tenía en su regazo. Se giró para hacer frente al mago.

-¿Podrías besarme?

Harry sonrió de lado.

-Seguro.

El moreno se agachó y conectó sus labios con Sai.

Esto no era lo que uno podría llamar un noviazgo o aún una relación. Era… difícil de describirlo. Cierto, Sai venía todos los días a la casa y pasaba más tiempo de lo normal con Harry, se besaban y hasta se masturbaban juntos, pero ninguno de los dos preguntó al otro qué era esto, ni lo que veían lo que ambos tenían tampoco podían darle un nombre. Sin embargo, ni a Harry ni a Sai les preocupaba, ellos estaban bien con no tener título para su relación, siempre y cuando pudieran besarse de vez en cuando y también tocarse. Probablemente, recién cuando decidieran tener sexo verdadero, podría dar el paso de llamar a eso algo más.

Por ahora se conformaban con el tacto. Para ser un chico "sin emociones", Sai había aprendido bastante rápido el arte de besarse y también se había hecho un poco adicto a él. Porque cada vez que estaba con Harry, le pedía que lo bese y no perdía tiempo en agregar su lengua al acto. Era codicioso, con su lengua remontaba cada rincón de la boca de Harry, mientras sus manos subían a su pecho, para tocar mientras sus labios trabajaban. El mago hacía lo mismo con el cabello de Sai, que eran algo de las partes favoritas que tenía del chico. Era suave y siempre olía perfecto. Porque teniendo el nido de pájaros que era su pelo en la cabeza, Harry como que tenía un fetiche por los cabellos lacios y que no se levantaban en todas direcciones.

Así pues, el beso continuo, subiendo cada vez más de intensidad. Tanto que de a poco Sai fue gateando hacia Harry, hasta quedar montado a horcajadas en su regazo. Sus manos pálidas se posaron en cada hombro de Harry y osciló sus caderas, dejándole saber al mago que su pene ya estaba mitad erecto. Sin embargo, una explosión apenas al lado de la casa los hizo separarse a ambos de un salto y giraron sus cabezas para ver la nube de humo y polvo que se levantó, pero no llegó a la casa, debido a los hechizos que la rodeaban.

-Estamos bajo ataque –jadeó Sai, que todavía seguía agitado por el beso pasional.

-Mierda –gruñó Harry, sacando al chico de su regazo, para levantarse-. Y Naruto todavía no está aquí. –Sacó su varita de su pistolera y se levantó. –Voy a tener que ayudar hasta que él llegue. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Mordió su labio inferior.

-Tengo que reportarme con Danzo-sama.

Harry frunció el ceño y tomó a Sai de la barbilla, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No me gusta ese tipo, Sai. Espero que algún día puedas cortar la dependencia que tienes con él.

-No es tan fácil –murmuró, desviando la mirada, pero no sacando su mentón del agarre del otro-. Él nos tiene controlados.

-¿Control–? –Pero Harry no pudo continuar, porque otra explosión sacudió la casa. Apretó su quijada y comenzó a caminar, con Sai siguiéndolo de cerca. –Otro día me vas a hablar de ese control, por ahora, debo ir a ayudar.

Sai asintió seriamente, frunciendo el ceño. Harry lo miró durante algunos segundos, antes de acercarse a él. Rodeó la cintura estrecha con su brazo libre y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te cuidado –susurró Harry, antes de desaparecer con un sonido de _crack_.

La aldea estaba bajo ataque y quien lo hacía no era otro más que Pein y todos sus cuerpos. Cierto, eran sólo seis en una aldea llena de ninjas, pero el poder de cada uno era comparable a unos veinte ninjas juntos. Y también había la desventaja que el ataque los tomó por sorpresa, así que había civiles por todos lados y esto contenía a los shinobis de Konoha de ser más agresivos con su ataque, cosa que los Pein no tenían. Así pues, en medio de todo el caos, Harry llegó a la Torre del Hokage, dispuesto a prestar sus servicios y Tsunade ya tenía una labor para él.

-Tú y el otro mago irán a la Academia y la protegerán, con todos los refugiados que lleguen allí –dijo la rubia, caminando hacia la salida-. Sé que la magia que tienen ustedes pueden crear paredes invisibles que evitarán que Pein entre. Así que enviaremos a todos los civiles y Genin que podamos allí y tú y McLaggen-san se encargarán de protegerlos.

-Pero… puedo ayudar en la batalla.

-No. –Levantó un brazo, para detener sus palabras. –Esta es una aldea ninja, Harry-san y estamos preparados para defenderla. Lo importante son los civiles ahora, nosotros detendremos a Pein hasta que regrese Naruto. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Por favor, defiende al futuro de Konoha.

Entendiendo sus palabras, Harry cabeceó seriamente.

-Lo haré.

Ambos se separaron en ese momento y cada uno fue para direcciones diferentes, Tsunade a enfrentarse a Pein y darle tiempo a Naruto de venir y Harry se encontró a mitad de camino con Cormac quien ya estaba siendo guiado a la Academia por Iruka-sensei. Una vez allí, los dos magos sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a mascullar todos los hechizos de protección que sabían reforzando las paredes del lugar. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo, porque justo en ese momento, uno de los cuerpos de Pein apareció e intentó entrar, haciendo chillar a la gente y llorar a los niños, pero no pudo hacerlo y el lugar salió despedido para atrás, con la túnica chamuscada. El cuerpo le dio una mirada rara a la pared, pero luego muchos ninjas cayeron sobre él, así que tuvo que retirarse.

-Maldición, eso fue muy intenso –masculló Cormac, antes de tragar saliva, mirando con ojos un poco asustados hacia la puerta.

-Esperemos que no regrese –susurró Harry, empezando a convocar algunas burbujas, para entretener a los niños y hacerlos olvidar un poco su miedo.

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

Una hora más tarde, cuando Tsunade finalmente había usado hasta su último chakra, el héroe Black Naruto llegó al campo de batalla, montado en la cabeza del rey sapo: Gamabunta. Se lo veía extraño, con esa ropa anaranjada y negra, que nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado, pero la capa roja con llamas negras le daba un aire de grandeza que no tenía antes de irse. Y, sobre todo, lo que más resaltaban, eran sus ojos amarillos, con pupilar verticales y alargadas.

No había duda que pudo terminar su entrenamiento como **Modo Ermitaño**. Ahora sólo bastaba con que pudiera derrotar a Pein.

Lejos de allí, en un árbol gigante formado de papel, una espada lo partió al medio y Konan tensó al ver que su refugio había sido descubierto. Sus ojos se angostaron al ver quién entraba por el agujero y, a su lado, Nagato resopló.

-Uchiha Itachi, de todos los miembros del Akatsuki, fue el último qué pensaría que podría traicionarnos –dijo el cuerpo original del dueño del **Rin'negan**. Luego sus ojos se posaron en el rubio al lado suyo. –Y este debe ser la causa de todo. –Lucas tensó y se paró recto al lado de su amante. –Me impresiona, Malfoy-san. Usted debe tener un poder muy fuerte como para haber podido quitarnos a Itachi.

-Le di otra opción, él fue quien decidió tomarla –dijo Lucas, como respuesta.

Nagato hizo una mueca que pareció una mezcla de sonrisa y desdén.

-Así pues, Itachi. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Jiraiya-sama despertó finalmente del coma en que lo dejaste, Pein-sama –murmuró, mirando de reojo a Konan, vigilándola por si atacaba. –Así que usé la información que tenía sobre ti y vine a buscarte.

-¿Vienes a matarme?

-No. –Negó con la cabeza. –Ese es el deber de Black Naruto. Lo que yo quiero saber es dónde está Uchiha Madara.

-¿Madara? –Levantó sus cejas. -¿Intentas tener una reunión familiar, Itachi-san? Supe por Zetsu que al fin le contaste la verdad a tu pequeño hermano.

-Puede ser que quiera reunirme con él, sí. Pero esa reunión no tendrá nada de familiar, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Nagato frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que tú estabas de acuerdo con la idea del Akatsuki, la de crear paz.

-Lo estuve en un momento, pero ahora que lo pienso, no deseo que la paz sea a costa de tantas vidas. Antes no tenía nada que perder, por eso no me importaba, pero ahora… -Le dio una mirada suave a Lucas, quien le sonrió –ya no deseo ser parte de ello. Ya no más. No ahora que tengo alguien que hace que vea que no hay nada mal con el mundo en el que vivimos. Cierto, hay cosas que hay que mejorar, _muchas_, pero no a costa de la destrucción de Konoha.

-Veo. Entiendo tu punto, pero todavía no me gusta –murmuró Pein-. Y aún así me temo que todavía le tengo lealtad a Madara, no puedo decirte dónde está.

-No necesito saber su ubicación exacta. Sólo deseo una pista, yo haré el resto.

Nagato lo miró largamente, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca. Cinco minutos más tarde, Itachi y Lucas salieron del tronco del árbol de papel y este volvió a cerrarse detrás de ellos. Lucas mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a seguir a su novio.

-¿Está bien lo dejemos así?

-Esta es batalla de Naruto, Lucas. No voy a intervenir en su lucha. Y… -Levantó la mirada, mirando el zorro gigante que salía de la bola de piedra que estaba en el cielo –creo que Pein todavía debe entender mi punto y Naruto puede hacerlo.

Todavía inseguro, Lucas cabeceó y siguió a su amante, cuando comenzó a correr rumbo a Konoha, de nuevo.

***Tres horas más tarde***

-¡Allí estás!

Naruto gruñó cuando alguien se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo por la espalda. Se hubiese quejado más, si es que no hubiese sentido todas las emociones que venían de ese toque. La batalla había terminado hace bastante, no recordaba exactamente cuánto, pero desde entonces no había visto a Cormac y estaba tan adolorido y aturdido que no se le había ocurrido ir a buscarlo. Y ahora él estaba sentado en una de los tantos escombros que antes de la llegada de Pein era un bonito edificio en Konoha. Pero ahora donde él se sentaba, estaba todo destruido, había un par de cráteres a su lado, prueba de la dura batalla y devastación que se había llevado a cabo hace muy poco.

-Ey, allí –susurró, acariciando el brazo que tenía rodeado su cuello-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Me lo preguntas a mí?! –preguntó con un jadeo de incredulidad, antes de darse vuelta y mirar a Naruto de cerca. Los ojos claros del rubio lo examinaron de una manera casi obsesiva, para ver si no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Lo cual era imposible, por supuesto, ya que el zorro dentro de él curaba todo en cuestión de segundos. -¡No soy yo quien ha luchado con un loco asesino!

Naruto suspiró y abrazó a Cormac por el cuello, reclinando su frente contra la del otro.

-Pero ya terminó, ¿de acuerdo? –susurró-. No sé como lo hice, pero hablé con el original y logré que viera mi punto de vista. –Cerró los ojos, bajando sus hombros, luciendo muy cansado. –Y él mismo decidió dar su vida para revivir a aquellos que murieron por esta batalla.

-Lo sé, lo vi. –Le dio una sonrisa orgullosa. –Eres un héroe ahora, ¿lo sabes? Cuando te buscaba desesperado por todas las calles, escuché a las personas murmurar. Ahora todo se regocijan hablando de que eres su héroe y que te admiran, cuando no hace poco se referían a ti por el extranjero que no tenía amor por su patria.

El rubio resopló.

-Como si eso me importara.

-Sé que te gusta el reconocimiento, Naruto. –Se alejó, para poder acariciar su mejilla. -¿Por qué siento que no lo estás disfrutando ahora?

-Porque tuve una charla muy larga con Pein, C-chan –murmuró, cambiando su mirada, para posarla en el cielo-. Ese hombre me hizo ver muchas cosas, entre ellas todas las almas inocentes que se ven afectadas por una guerra sin quererlo. En eso admiro a Harry, ¿sabes? Cuando estábamos en la batalla, él nunca quiso matar, si es que podía, únicamente los hería para quitárselos de encima. Una vez le pregunté y me dijo:

-"Estos Mortífagos pueden ser unos bastardos asesinos, pero sé que tienen niños en casa… y no quiero ser el culpable de que se queden sin uno. Voldemort hizo lo mismo conmigo, cuando me quitó a mi madre y yo no voy a copiarlo."

-Yo no dije nada en ese momento, pero cuando Harry se dio vuelta, yo resople, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Lo insensible que fui? ¡Merlín! –exclamó, respirando agitadamente-. Y no fui hasta ahora que vi todo. Pein era otra víctima de una guerra y todo lo que hizo fue para poder pararlas. Sí, su método fue horrible… pero… para él, sus motivos eran verdaderos.

Cormac hizo una mueca de dolor y luego acercó sus labios para besar a su novio. Naruto lo abrazó con fuerzas y lo beso con aspereza, pero al otro mago no le importó. Si esto era lo que necesitaba su amor para sentirse mejor, iba a soportar que sus labios estuvieran doloridos después.

-¿Naruto? ¿Cormac-san?

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia un costado y vieron a Hyuuga Neji parado a unos metros de ellos. Naruto sonrió y estiró una mano, esperando que el otro se la tome. Hasta ahora, el Jounin era muy renuente de mostrar cualquier mezcla de afecto con ambos magos en público, así que fue normal ver a Neji vacilar, cuando miró esa mano. Sin embargo, la duda sólo le duró un par de segundos, porque al momento siguiente, Neji dio pasos apresurados hacia donde estaban ellos y cerró su mano pálida sobre la de Naruto.

Cormac sonrió y puso su mano sobre las que estaban agarradas.

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

Harry se recostó sobre Sai y suspiró sonoramente. Se sentía cansado, estresado y su cabeza le dolía intermitentemente, sin parar. Lucas se lo había dicho, que usar tanto su magia lo estaba agotando, pero él simplemente no podía quedarse quieto y ver como los demás luchaban por reconstruir Konoha. Hacerlo de la manera "normal" aún con las destrezas de un shinobi tomaría demasiado tiempo para volver a construir los edificios que fueron destruidos, así que él estuvo usando su magia para ayudar.

Sin embargo, era demasiado para su cuerpo y magia, así que ahora Sai lo había secuestrado prácticamente y lo llevó de nuevo a casa, para que pudiera descansar. Aunque como el ex ninja de la RAIZ no confiaba mucho en Potter, él se acostó al lado suyo en la cama y juró que se iba a quedar allí hasta que el mago pudiera dormir un poco. Harry no pudo quejarse, la verdad, puesto que esta actitud de Sai se le hacía muy tierna.

Así que ambos se posaron en la cama de Harry, mientras que Sai se sentó y apoyó su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama y ofreciendo su regazo voluntariamente, para que el ojiverde pudiera poner su cabeza allí. Y estaba en eso, cuando de repente la puerta de abajo voló abierta, haciéndolos saltar a los dos y luego le siguió un grito frenético.

-¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡No están aquí! ¡¿Están en el hospital?! ¡¿En la morgue?! ¡Que alguien me diga algo! –Esa era la indiscutida voz de James Potter.

-Oh, ya cálmate. –Este gruñido era definitivamente de Momochi Zabuza. –Están arriba, puedo sentirlo.

Luego se escucharon una serie de pasos pesados, así que Harry se apresuró a levantarse del regazo de Sai y saltar de la cama. No era que estaba avergonzado de estar así con Sai, sino que conociendo el gusto de su padre por las bromas, estaba seguro que si lo encontraba en el regazo de otro hombre, todo acaramelado, él lo iba a embromar sobre eso hasta el día que muriera. Así pues, después que los pasos terminaron, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerzas y por ella entró un muy embarazado James Potter, quien al ver a su hijo parado al lado de la cama, se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Estás vivo! –chilló, dañando temporalmente el oído izquierdo de Harry-. ¡Cuando recibimos ese mensaje de Lucas…! ¡Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Pensé que iba a morir!

Harry sonrió torpemente y acarició a su padre por la espalda, cosa que se le complicó, porque con la semejante panza que se clavaba ahora en su estómago, James estaba bastante alejado de su alcance.

-Estoy bien, papá. No me pasó nada, ni a mí, ni a Naruto o Cormac.

James se alejó para mirarlo con sospecha.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, claro que lo estoy –suspiró-. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí, de todos modos? Mi hermanito no tiene que nacer… ¿como dentro de una semana?

-Sí, pero, bien –masculló, mirando para otro lado-. ¡No podía quedarme tranquilo después que recibí un mensaje de Lucas, diciendo que Konoha estaba casi totalmente destruido después de un ataque enemigo! ¡Y el idiota no decía nada de ustedes! ¡Sólo que estaban "bien"! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –exclamó alterado.

-De acuerdo, cálmate –dijo Harry, llevando a su padre a la cama, para que se sentara-. Yo estoy muy bien y no quiero que por tus nervios mi hermanito nazca aquí y ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Su padre asintió seriamente y tomó varias respiraciones, acariciando su estómago redondeado.

-¿Y tu primo?

-Él tuvo que acompañar al nuevo Hokage para una reunión con los otros Kages. Van a reunirse para idear un plan que derrotará al Akatsuki definitivamente. –Le sonrió de lado. -¿Y por qué viniste sólo tú? Me extraña que Sirius o Remus no hayan venido para saber de sus hijos.

-Oh, bien, Remus quería venir, pero la luna llena fue ayer, por si no lo recuerdas, así que tanto él como los gemelos se están recuperando después de otra noche como bolas de pelos. –Sonrió. –Y Sirius… bien… creo que tu padrino está a punto de volverse loco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque parece que se van a llamar a elecciones para elegir otro Ministro de magia cuanto antes y en los pasillos del Ministerio, su nombre se susurra como gran candidato.

-¿Sirius Black Ministro de Magia? –preguntó incrédulo y divertido.

-Lo que oyes –sonrió malicioso-. Sirius ahora me odia aún más, porque creía que ya se había librado de esa posibilidad, pero ahora está cada vez más fuerte. Y los comentarios son que yo hubiese sido un mejor candidato, pero como estoy embarazado, no estoy actualmente disponible.

Harry rió.

-Y arrastraste a Zabuza contigo.

-Oh, bien. –Se retorció incómodo en su asiento y le mandó una mirada de soslayo a su amante, quien estaba recostado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos. –En realidad quería venir solo y lo estaba por hacer, pero él me encontró a último momento y tuve que traerlo.

-Estabas loco si creías que te iba a dejar venir solo cuando no falta nada para que estalles.

James le dio una mirada indignada.

-El término correcto es "dar a luz" no _estallar_.

-Es lo mismo –bufó.

-Me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mi padre –dijo Harry, cabeceando en dirección del hombre. Zabuza le devolvió el gesto.

-Así pues~ -dijo James, alargando el sonido de la "s"-. ¿Quién es este muchacho bonito que está aquí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí en la habitación contigo? ¿Y es ese un chupón en su cuello?

Sai le dio una de sus sonrisas falsas al hombre, mientras Harry se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Este es Sai –masculló el joven Potter.

-¿Sai? ¿Sólo Sai y nada más? –Preguntó curioso, sonriendo malvado-. ¿Es tu amigo o algo?

Harry tosió nervioso y estaba por abrir la boca para contestar, pero Sai le ganó de mano.

-Harry-san me ha enseñado muchas cosas sexuales –dijo Sai, sin siquiera pestañear-. Así que creo que también somos lo que la gente llama: _amantes_.

Harry se puso aún más rojo y gimió ante la falta de tacto del artista. James, por su parte, luego de que le pasara la sorpresa por escuchar la crudeza del chico, se largó a reír. Su amante, aún en su lugar, hizo una mueca de diversión.

**Continuara…**

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

Beta me dijo que la pelea le pasó muy rápido… uh… bien… _esa era la idea_. Quiero terminar este fic cuanto antes y describir una pelea no está en mis planes. Así pues, imaginen que fue igual que en el manga. Esa pelea de Pein vs. Naruto fue una de mis favoritas en la lucha, así que no cambiaría nada :)

Y como había prometido antes, Severus estuvo en el cap pasado y en este pudieron ver a James y Zabuza XD ¿No son tiernos Harry y Sai? :3

Pienso que este fic tiene uno o dos más capítulos para terminar.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	46. Capítulo 43: La Gran Unión

-/-/-

**Quiero ser padre.**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin. Naruto Black/Cormac McLaggen/Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Itachi/Lucas Malfoy. Harry Potter/Sai. Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy. Momochi Zabuza/James Potter. Bill Weasley/Deidara. Cedric Diggory/Haku Black.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-/-/-

**Capítulo 43: La Gran Unión.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**¡¡¡Lemon un poco más abajo!!!**

Estaba decidido entonces, en la reunión de todos los Kages, se llegó conclusión que el Akatsuki era un mal que afectaba a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los Países Ocultados, así que, como nunca y primera vez desde que fueron creadas las Aldeas, se formó una alianza entre Suna, Konoha, Kiri, Iwa y Kumo. Los Kages de todas estas aldeas decidieron unir sus fuerzas para derrotar a Uchiha Madara y deshacerse de los pocos miembros del Akatsuki que quedaban.

Así pues, cuando Kakashi (Hokage suplente) y Naruto llegaron del viaje con estas noticias, Konoha se preparó nuevamente para otra guerra.

-Sé que te hice una promesa –dijo Tsunade, una par de días después, mientras la visitaba en el hospital. La mujer había quedado inconsciente luego de su pequeña batalla con Pein, pero con la ayuda del medimago que todavía estaba en Konoha, luego de curar a Jiraiya, ella pudo recobrarse antes de tiempo. –Te dije que después de que lucharas a Pein, podrías volver a tu tierra, pero me temo que te necesito para algo más aquí. Esto será lo último, sin embargo.

-Yo entiendo –dijo Naruto, después de un largo minuto de silencio-. Sé que necesitan mi fuerza y, después de todo, soy uno de los principales intereses de Madara, así que no podré estar tranquilo hasta que lo derrotemos.

Tsunade asintió, suspirando.

-Entonces convocaré a los mejores ninjas que tenemos, para comenzar con la cacería.

-¿Qué hay de Itachi? –pidió-. ¿No es este el mejor momento para dar la noticia a Konoha?

-No sé –murmuró-, Konoha acaba de pasar por unos de sus peores tiempos desde que el Kyuubi atacó la aldea y puede que la gente se alegre que uno de los prodigios tan valorados vuelva como inocente, pero eso significaría también que todo el mundo se entere qué clase de "consejeros" tiene Konoha. Unos que son capaces de sacrificar a niños y ancianos sólo con el fin de mantener la paz.

-Pero ellos tienen que pagar… e Itachi se merece su redención.

La rubia le dio una mirada larga.

-Lo pensaré.

-Gracias. –Asintió.

Pocos días más tarde, todo Konoha estaba en un revuelo impresionante. En los lugares donde todavía se seguía reconstruyendo edificios destruidos tras la invasión de Pein, de lo único que se chismeaba era de lo que la Hokage había anunciado a todos los aldeanos. Uchiha Itachi estaba en la aldea y sí, él era culpable de asesinar a su Clan, pero no por traidor o en un momento de locura como todos pensaban, sino porque el mismo Sandaime Hokage y los tres Consejeros del hombre se lo ordenaron, tras recibir informes de una posible rebelión de los Uchiha.

De más está decir, las personas no llevaron bien esta revelación. Ni siquiera los Hyuuga, que nunca se llevaron bien con sus primos lejanos, los Uchiha. Esta verdad los ultrajó sobremanera, porque si mandaron acabar a los Uchiha por uno de sus propios miembros, ¿Quién decía que no podrían hacer lo mismo con ellos en algún futuro? No que ellos planeaban revelarse nunca, pero el miedo se habían infundado.

Así pues, no sólo Hyuuga Hiashi, sino también otras cabezas de los clanes menos importantes de Konoha, como Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikato, Akimichi Chouza y Yamanaka Inoichi, pidieron la inmediata renuncia de los tres ancianos consejeros. Obviamente los viejos protestaron, pero con la presión que había, no pudieron hacer mucho por alegar en su favor.

Feliz de tener de su favor a más de la mitad de los aldeanos y a todas las cabezas de los clanes, lo primero que hizo Tsunade fue desintegrar por completo los ANBU's de Danzo. Los cuarteles de la RAIZ, fueron invadidos por los ANBU de Tsunade y comenzaron a desmantelarlo desde el fondo. Fue impresionante la cantidad de información robada que encontraron allí, así como presos que nadie sabía por qué se encontraban en ese lugar y, lo peor, niños muy pequeños que ya estaban siendo entrenados para convertirse en máquinas asesinas sin sentimientos como Sai.

Por supuesto, esto conllevó a que de los tres que fueron separados de su cargo, fuera Danzo quien dio más pelea, pero a pesar de que protestara y pataleara, tenía a todos los shinobis fieles a Tsunade en su contra y a la mayor parte de los aldeanos también. Así pues, a pesar de que quisiera revelarse con sus ANBU de la RAIZ le sería imposible ganar. Es más, por si acaso, Danzo estaba momentáneamente en arresto domiciliario, bajo vigilancia de al menos tres ANBU de la Hokage, porque se temía que intentara algo parecido a un motín.

-No sé qué hacer –confesó Sai, cuando todo el drama de Danzo salió a la luz.

Harry vino a sentarse a su lado, dejando de lado la carta que le decía que su hermanita nació hace tres días. Ariadna Hikari Momochi-Potter había nacido con un poco más de tres kilos de peso, muy saludable y con características hermosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sai frunció el ceño.

-Toda mi vida he vivido haciendo lo que Danzo-sama me decía –murmuró, haciendo un mueca-. Ahora que él ya no es nuestro amo… no sé qué hacer.

Harry hizo un mohín al escuchar venir la palabra "amo" de la boca de Sai. Le traía muy malos recuerdos, puesto que él conoció a otras personas que llamaban "amo" a quien lo dirigía y esos eran los Mortífagos. Sai nunca le pudo explicar muy bien qué clase de servicio o entrenamiento tuvieron bajo el mando de Danzo, alegando que todos ellos tenían un Jutsu en su cuerpo que les impedía decir algo _comprometedor_. De más está decir, Harry estaba feliz del destino del viejo, pero por si acaso siempre mantendría un ojo en Danzo, por si intentaba algo.

El mago entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de Sai.

-Eso es lo bueno de todo esto. Porque ahora puedes hacer todo lo que quieras –susurró, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa-. Puedes hacer todo aquello que Danzo te prohibió mientras estuviste bajo su mando.

El artista asintió, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

-Algo como… ¿el sexo? –preguntó confundido-. Danzo-sama no quería que nosotros tengamos sexo, porque decía que nos distraía de nuestras metas.

-Er. –Rió un poco. –Supongo que sí, aunque tú y yo hemos hecho ya algo, no totalmente sexo, pero cerca. Así que no creo que le hayas hecho mucho caso a Danzo antes.

-Cierto. –Asintió, luciendo culpable. –Pero sé que otros ninjas tampoco le hacían mucho caso a Danzo-sama en cuanto al sexo.

-¿Oh?

-Vi a algunos. –Se encogió de hombros. –Vivíamos todos juntos en los cuarteles, así que a veces veía o escuchaba.

-Ah. –Tosió nervioso. –En todo caso, también podrías pedirle un permiso especial a la Hokage y podría llevarte al Mundo Mágico, para que conozcas el lugar donde vivo.

Sai lo miró a los ojos.

-Me gustaría eso, Harry-san.

-Entonces ya tienes un plan, ¿lo ves? Ya tienes algo que puedes hacer ahora que la RAIZ fue desmantelada.

-Sí. –Sonrió, cabeceando. –Quiero tener sexo también.

Esta vez, Harry rió abiertamente.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Ahora, ahora? –preguntó, enarcando una ceja, todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Se encogió de hombros, como si perder su virginidad fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

-Um… -Revolvió su cabello, mirando para otro lado que no sea Sai. –Seguro, podemos hacerlo ahora. Sólo deja… er… deja que insonorice la habitación y consiga algunos condones de la habitación de Naruto. Él debe tener.

Se levantó nervioso y dejó al otro ninja en su habitación. Suspiró y se dejó caer por la puerta cuando salió, mirando hacia el techo. _Un día de estos, este chico va a matarme_, pensó entre divertido y nervioso. _Pero no es como si no quiero. Aunque pensé que nuestra primera vez sería un poco más romántico que un "no tengo nada mejor que hacer". Pero este es Sai del que estamos hablando, mis planes nunca van como pienso con respecto a él._

Se fue a la habitación de su primo y, efectivamente, encontró tres cajas llenas de condones en el mueble del baño y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al descubrirlo. En serio, su primo era tan calenturiento y ahora que se había unido Neji al baile, sus _actividades_ parecían haber aumentado (Aunque lo de Neji era supuestamente un secreto, pero con los ruidos que hacían en la habitación, Harry había escuchado todo). Harry no se imaginaba de dónde sacaba tantas energías para poder mantener contentos a esos dos ukes. Sobre todo uno tan exigente como Cormac. _Supongo que son tal para cual y sólo ellos se entienden_, pensó dimitido, volviendo a su habitación con media docena paquetes de condones en sus manos. Mejor prevenir.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y tiró los condones al piso. Porque Sai ya estaba completamente desnudo y tocándose descaradamente en la cama. Su piel blanca estaba completamente ruborizada y sus ojos cerrados por el placer de estar masturbándose. Tragando saliva, Harry se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y lanzar un hechizo para trabarla y luego susurró un _Silencio_ que se ocuparía que los sonidos no se filtren fuera de la habitación. Él no era como su primo, que en el calor del comento, se olvidaba de algo tan imprescindible.

-¿Empezaste sin mí? –susurró, con voz cargada de deseo.

Sai se lamió los labios y luego sonrió de lado. Era una sonrisa tan descarada que Harry tuvo que contenerse de no saltar encima del ninja y hacerlo suyo ahora mismo. En lugar de eso, tiró los condones a la cama y comenzó a sacarse la ropa a velocidades desesperadas. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, fue a la cama y asomó sobre Sai de a poco, hasta estar completamente encima de él. El artista dejó por un momento su miembro duro, para conectar miradas con el mago y luego se incorporó un poco, para comenzar un beso apasionado. Ambos gimieron por el contacto y Sai abrió más sus piernas, para que su amante pudiera colocarse entre ellas, luego puso sus manos pálidas en cada cachete del trasero ajeno y bajó las caderas de Harry, para comenzar a crear una fricción entre sus penes endurecidos.

-Oh, Merlín –jadeó Harry, cerrando los ojos y dejando los labios de Sai-. Si sigues así no voy a durar.

-Entonces apresúrate.

-Pero –Lo miró a los ojos –quiero hacerlo de forma que sea memorable, por ser tu primera vez.

-No es necesario. –Negó con la cabeza. –No soy una persona romántica, Harry-san. No creo que pueda apreciar el gesto.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero terminó asintiendo. Le dio un beso casto a Sai y luego comenzó a bajar. Sai podría no entender lo que era el romanticismo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba bastante bien al placer. Así que mientras bajaba, fue dejando un camino de besos por la piel que iba pasando debajo de sus labios, hasta que, inevitablemente, llegó al miembro duro y rojo de su amante. Lo metió en su boca y escuchó el gemido de Sai, pronto comenzó a mover la cabeza al mismo tiempo que agarraba el lubricante que ya el ninja había dejado en la cama. Untó un poco en sus dedos y sin dejar de hacerle sexo oral a Sai, metió el primer dedo. Era apretado, sí, pero los ninjas eran las personas con más flexibilidad que conocía, así que pronto su dedo comenzó a entrar y salir con facilidad. Entonces se aventuró a meter el segundo dedo y luego un tercero. Cuando sus tres dedos estiraron bien la entrada, el mago dejó el pene que estaba amamantando y se incorporó.

Sonrió el escuchar el sonido de decepción de Sai.

-Quiero que te corras conmigo dentro de ti –masculló, abriendo el sobre del condón, para luego colocárselo en su miembro. Se untó algo de lubricante encima y luego conectó miradas con su amante. -¿Listo?

Asintió con impaciencia.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Harry alineó su pene en la entrada, tomó una respiración profunda y entró. Era _apretado_. A pesar del tiempo que se había tomado en prepararlo y la flexibilidad que tenían los shinobis, todavía las paredes de carne lo estrangulaban. Sin embargo, entró hasta que estuvo completamente forrado por Sai y entonces allí se detuvo, mirando las caras que hacía el chico pálido.

-¿Se siente bien? –susurró.

-Es… es… -jadeó-. Se siente extraño, pero me gusta.

Harry sonrió de lado y descendió para darle un beso en los labios.

-Cuando estés un poco más cómodo, me dices. Así puedo empezar a moverme.

Sai cerró sus ojos y asintió. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el uke movió sus caderas experimentalmente, haciendo a Harry gemir y cerrar sus ojos. Entendiendo lo que quería decirle, Harry se sacó un poco y luego entró lentamente. Pero Sai frunció el ceño y movió más sus caderas. El mago sonrió. ¿Así que Sai lo quería más áspero? Él podía hacer eso. Salió casi completamente y luego embistió rápidamente. Sai gritó y cerró sus ojos, arqueando su cuerpo. Harry supo que era eso lo que quería su amante. Así que tomó ese ritmo; entrando y saliendo rápidamente, creando sonidos de piel contra piel que llenaron la habitación, reuniéndose con sus gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Una vez que encontraron su ritmo, se perdieron en las sensaciones que el sexo le causaba. Se movieron al unísono, acompasando sus respiraciones. Se besaron con desesperación, otras veces con cariño, y en otras agregaron mordidas en lugares que pudieron alcanzar. Pronto Sai buscó su miembro descuidado y comenzó a tocarse, sabiendo que quería llegar al orgasmo cuando antes, ya que no podía resistirlo más. Así pues, el orgasmo los golpeó a ambos desprevenidos, Sai entre sus estómagos y Harry dentro del condón.

-Cielos –jadeó Harry, cayendo encima del cuerpo de su amante. Sai lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, complacido de tener el peso adicional sobre su cuerpo-. Eso fue increíble.

-Sí –murmuró-. Me ha gustado. ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Harry no pudo resistirlo, a pesar de que estaba cansado y sin respirar bien, rió con ganas.

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-Sasuke.

-Naruto.

Era la primera vez que se veían, desde que el moreno había sido apresado, luego de aquella batalla épica con su hermano. Y ahora Naruto estaba en Suna, porque fue enviado especialmente para poder negociar con Sasuke.

-Así pues –dijo el rubio ocasional, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al moreno. Estaban en un cuarto de interrogación, una mesa los separaba a ambos-, me enviaron aquí para decirte que no se tendrá en consideración tus actos de traición hacia Konoha si nos ayudas en la labor de derrotar a Uchiha Madara. Como ya debes saber, él es un usuario del **Sharingan** y mientras más dueños de ese bloodline tengamos a nuestro favor, más ventajas tendremos sobre él.

Sasuke lo miró seriamente. Naruto no tenía la mirada que Sakura había tenido cuando se vieron después de todo este tiempo, ni siquiera la de Kakashi. No, Black tenía una mirada de perfecta indiferencia, como si en verdad hablara con un preso desconocido, no con un ex compañero de equipo que pudo llamar una vez amigo. Le dolió, sí, bastante. Porque en aquel tiempo, él consideraba a Naruto un digno rival, un igual, pero ahora parecía haber perdido todo su respeto ante el hombre de los ojos azules.

-¿Qué ganaré si los ayudo?

-Libertad condicional –contestó con una mueca-. Sin embargo, la cumplirás aquí en Suna, bajo el mando del Kazekage. No sé por qué, pero Gaara ofreció que puedes seguir quedándote aquí bajo su vigilancia, viviendo en su casa y siendo uno de sus guardaespaldas principales. –Angostó sus ojos. -¿Pasó algo entre ustedes que yo no sé?

Sasuke miró para otro lado y luchó para que sus mejillas no se tiñeran de rojo.

"_-Bien, esto es lo que Kankurou y yo pensamos, pero no se lo hemos dicho a Gaara porque no pensamos que él nos creería. O tal vez quiera matarnos si le decimos. –Se agachó un poco, adoptando una actitud intimidante. –Oye bien, Uchiha. Sabemos que no eres idiota y sabes que nuestro otouto está enamorado de ti, quien sabe por qué, así que si le haces daño, vas a tener que vértelas con mi hermano y yo, ¿entendido?_

_Temari había acentuado su punto, dándole un mirada fulminante, antes de retirarse del la prisión donde estaba Sasuke."_

-Nada que pueda ser relevante –mintió.

-Mmmhhh. –La mirada sospechosa siguió en los ojos azules. –Entonces yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Tienes dos días para decidir, si tu respuesta es no, vas a tener que trasladarte a otro lugar, porque se dice que Madara deseaba reunirse contigo para que te unas a su lado, así que es mejor que eso no pase.

Naruto se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Espera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin darse vuelta.

-¿Qué sucedió con mi equipo?

Esta vez, el rubio se dio vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Fueron enviados a Konoha, mientras tú te quedabas aquí. Ninguno ha cometido alguna falta muy grave contra Konoha, por lo que fueron permitidos para quedarse si es que aceptaban ser shinobis de la Hoja. El tal Suigetsu enloqueció cuando vio a mi tío Zabuza y no lo dejó en paz hasta que aceptó tener una lucha con él. Perdió, por supuesto y ahora está entrenando para poder pedir la revancha. Karin está trabajando en el hospital y Juugo está bajo el cuidado de mi abuelo. Él cree que la "enfermedad" que tiene tu amigo podría ser controlada si es que aprende _Oclumancia_. Con ella puede tener más control sobre el monstruo que reside en su sangre y sale cada vez que está enojado.

Sasuke levantó sus cejas, sorprendido por esa declaración. La verdad es que no lo había pensado antes. Pero veía el punto, después de todo, la _Oclumancia_ le sirvió a Gaara para controlar a Shukaku cuando lo tuvo dentro de él, y esto era prácticamente lo mismo.

-¿Algo más? Debo irme, sabes.

-En verdad me odias mucho, ¿eh?

Naruto resopló.

-No te odio, Sasuke. Sólo perdiste mi respeto aquella vez que te diste vuelta luego de nuestra lucha en el Valle y te fuiste con Orochimaru. Tú dijiste que nunca podría entenderte y era verdad. Jamás podré entender por qué dejaste todo lo que tenías en Konoha, para ir detrás de ese bastardo. Y lo más irónico de todo, es que aquello por lo que te fuiste volvió para darte una cachetada en la mejilla. Porque tu hermano era inocente y tu diste tu credibilidad, cordura y paz interior por nada. Te consideré un amigo, pero ya no más. Puede ser que te perdone alguna vez –suspiró, abriendo la puerta– pero ahora no veo nada más a un idiota que arruinó su vida y de otros por una venganza sin sentido.

Cerró la puerta de un chasquido ruidoso, dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos.

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

Una semana más tarde, Naruto partió para un nuevo entrenamiento. Fue a una isla, junto el único otro jinchuuriki que quedaba vivo: Killer Bee. Él era el jinchuuriki del demonio de ocho colas y su entrenamiento iba a consistir en poder hacerse uno con el zorro. Cierto, con su _Oclumancia_, Naruto tenía poder absoluto sobre Kyuubi, pero nunca había intentado usar los plenos poderes del zorro y combinarlos con los suyos, por temor a que perdiera el control. Ahora, sin embargo, con la ayuda del hombre de Kumo, intentaría superar esa barrera.

Así pues, un mes más adelante, la batalla final se llevó a cabo. No fue un ataque sorpresa ni nada de eso. Sino un lugar pactado, puesto que en todo este tiempo, Madara se vio acorralado por las fuerzas conjuntas de los cinco grandes países. Ya que en diversas emboscadas, Kisame había sido asesinado por gente de Kiri, Zetsu por gente de Iwa y Kumo combinadas y Konan había sido arrestada por gente de Konoha. El Uchiha no tenía a nadie más y no le quedaba de otra que salir de su escondite y dar batalla.

Así pues, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron al frente de la comitiva. No tenían ni siquiera pensado tener una lucha limpia, claro que no, serían ellos tres contra Madara. Itachi neutralizaría ese Jutsu que le permitía al hombre trasladarse de una dimensión a otra, Sasuke leería sus movimientos para predecirlos y Naruto sería quien atacaría.

Naruto había crecido aún más, si es que eso era posible. Su pelo rubio estaba más largo y su cara más fina. Era doloroso verlo, al menos para aquellos que conocieron al Yondaime. Puesto que a la edad de casi 17, Naruto era una copia casi exacta de su padre biológico. De hecho, si no fuera por esas marcas en sus mejillas, Naruto podría ser fácilmente confundido con Namikaze Minato.

La lucha comenzó cuando el amanecer rompió el horizonte oscuro. Con la salida del sol, llegó la transformación de Naruto, era increíble y muy aterrorizante ver que donde antes había un adolescente rubio hermoso, ahora había un zorro vicioso, con ojos rojos y piel anaranjada ardiente. Sin embargo, tranquilizaba un poco los corazones de todos el ver que todo el odio del zorro se posaba en la persona que estaba frente a él. Uchiha Madara.

-**Por fin ha llegado el momento** –gruñó el zorro, con una mueca espeluznante, lamiéndose los labios-. **Me traicionaste aquel día que me convocaste a Konoha, Madara. Me prometiste ricos seres humanos qué comer, pero no evitaste que ese maldito Hokage me encerrara, cuando pudiste haberlo hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

-Me servías más encerrado en un mocoso que suelto e inestable, zorro. Tú fuiste el tonto que no vio mis intensiones.

Kyuubi-Naruto gruñó.

-**Pagarás por llamarme tonto y por hacer que mi vida se convierta en una que tengo que pasarla detrás de unas rejas hasta que me muera.**

-Adelante, entonces. Cobra tu venganza, si es que puedes.

Con un rugido se furia, el zorro se lanzó al más famoso Uchiha. La batalla fue épica para todos aquellos que la veían. Con Sasuke e Itachi en rincones diferentes, usando su **Sharingan**, para impedir que Madara sacara ventaja con el suyo y Naruto transformado en el zorro, quien parecía tener como único objetivo cortar al enemigo en pedacitos minúsculos y hasta comérselo si le era permitido.

Nadie supo cuánto duró la batalla, sólo que la noche se apoderó del cielo cuando Naruto dio la última estocada. Su forma de zorro ya había desaparecido hace un par de horas, cuando su chakra se agotó hasta casi dejarlo drenado. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a usar la magia. Pero Madara era un viejo mañoso, así que sabía perfectamente cómo manejar la magia. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía una ventaja y esa fue la que usó a último momento. Cuando estaba fuera de respiración, metió la mano en su pecho y de ella extrajo un manto suave como la seda. Era la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry y en el momento que vio al Uchiha distraído por el cansancio, se escondió debajo de ella.

Esta era un Reliquia de la Muerte y ni siquiera un bloodline tan poderoso como el **Sharingan** podía ver a través de ella. Así que, escondido y con la pequeña ventaja, Naruto extrajo un último kunai de su bolsa y se lo lanzó a Madara directamente en el corazón. Podría ser anti climático que el gran hombre muera así, pero para entonces, ninguno de los dos tenía energía para nada más, así que al hombre ni le quedaban fuerzas o sentidos como para poder esquivar un simple kunai.

Su corazón paró de latir enseguida y el cuerpo de Madara cayó al piso, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se quitaba la capa de encima. El rubio miró el cuerpo sin vida sin sentir nada en especial, lo único que veía con esa muerte era la posibilidad de volver a casa.

-Ha terminado –susurró para sí, antes que el mundo se volviera negro y cayera desmayado al piso.

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!

El grito hizo saltar a aquellos que se quedaron congelados al ver el final de la batalla y se pusieron manos a la obra enseguida. Por supuesto, el dueño del grito, Hyuuga Neji estuvo al lado del rubio en un santiamén. Nadie entendía por qué lucía tan preocupado o por qué abrazaba al Naruto desmayado como su fuera una piedra preciosa. Sin embargo, no moraron mucho en ese hecho, así que Kakashi se arrodilló junto al chico y comprobó al rubio.

-Tranquilo, sólo está desmayado. Está muy agotado. –Su ojo se arrugó en forma de U, diciendo que estaba sonriendo, pero había suspicacia en el ojo visible.

-Ah, sí –murmuró torpemente, con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas. Había actuado sin pensar y ahora muchos sumarían dos más dos y entenderían el por qué de su reacción tan preocupada hacia el rubio. Sin embargo, no le importaba demasiado. Toda la batalla estuvo con el alma en un hilo, preguntándose en cada momento si es que Madara daría el puñetazo final y terminaría con la vida de su amante.

-Entonces vamos a llevarlo a Konoha, ¿ne? –preguntó con voz divertida, levantando al rubio en sus brazos, en estilo nupcial.

Neji miró un poco celoso la acción, pero no dijo nada. Ya había levantado demasiadas sospechas hasta ahora.

Así pues, mientras que Neji y Kakashi comenzaban su camino hacia Konoha, con el desmayado Naruto; algunos shinobis de Suna se encargaban de Sasuke, a quien habían comenzado a sangrarle los ojos por su esfuerzo, Itachi estaba en un estado un poco mejor, pero todavía necesitó ayuda.

Mientras se hacía eso, una par de ninjas de Iwa convocaron un Jutsu de fuego que lanzaron al cuerpo caído de Madara. Se había decidido no conservar su cuerpo para examinarlo. No, querían deshacerse de ese mal por siempre y quemar todo resto del hombre era la mejor opción.

Y así fue como terminó la tercera gran guerra de los Países Ocultados con el Akatsuki. Con el antecedente de la primera vez que las cinco grandes naciones se unieron para un bien común y con los nombres de Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi y Black Naruto sonando de boca en boca, como los héroes que acabaron con el líder verdadero del Akatsuki.

**Continuará…**

-------------------------------**HPxNaruto**---------------------------

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡OMG! Creo que este es uno de los caps que más me ha costado escribir DX Por alguna extraña razón, después de escribir el lemon, no me decidía en qué hacer, sabía que quería un enfrentamiento con Madara, pero no estaba segura de cómo encararlo. Así pues, no estoy muy feliz con este cap, igual espero que a ustedes les haya gustado :)

Y para aquellas que se preguntan, lo próximo que voy a publicar es un fic de Harry Potter x Bleach. Pero no enseguida, me voy a tomar un tiempo primero.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!!!

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	47. Capítulo 44: Decidir el futuro

-/-/-

**Quiero ser padre.**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin. Naruto Black/Cormac McLaggen/Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Itachi/Lucas Malfoy. Harry Potter/Sai. Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy. Momochi Zabuza/James Potter. Bill Weasley/Deidara. Cedric Diggory/Haku Black.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-**HPxNaruto**-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 44: Decidir el futuro.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto hizo una mueca algo incómoda y volvió a sonreír al grupo de personas que lo saludó con efusión, mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Hoy se cumplían doce días de que había despertado luego de una semana de estar inconsciente, recuperando su fuerza luego de la lucha con Madara, y la gente no paraba de saludarlo y decirle lo agradecidos que estaban con su ayuda. Esta gente lo miraba con tal admiración, que si fuese otra situación, le había alegrado, pero no ahora.

-Te dije para caminar por una calle menos transitada –dijo el hombre que caminaba al lado suyo, antes de poner un brazo por sus hombros.

Naruto se dio vuelta y sonrió a su padre. Sirius y Severus habían venido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando supieron el final de la pelea y que su hijo estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital. Eventualmente, cuando pasó una semana, Severus se tuvo que ir, pero Sirius siguió fiel al lado de su bebé.

-Está bien, estoy seguro que si camino por otra calle con menos gente, si alguien me ve, va a decirle a otro y ese otro a otro y otro y la calle vacía se volverá transitada.

-Te admiran –comentó, apretando la mano que tenía en el hombro de su hijo.

-Papá, esta gente me ve como el héroe que los salvó a todos y seguirá velando por ellos hasta el final de sus días. Pero ellos tenían razón en lo que pensaban antes de que todo esto pasara, yo no soy fiel a Konoha y a pesar que ellos piensen que soy el próximo Hokage, yo volveré al Mundo Mágico y dejaré mi vida de shinobi atrás.

Sirius suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

El rubio le dio un vistazo incrédulo.

-¿Estás insinuando que deseas que me quede?

-No, por supuesto que no. Severus, Claire y yo estamos impacientes por que vuelvas a casa, pero en este poco tiempo, te has labrado un lugar aquí.

-No me importa, papá. –Negó con la cabeza. –Mi casa está entre los magos y eso es definitivo.

-¿Y qué hay de tu novio pelilargo y atractivo? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Uh. –Naruto mordió su labio inferior. –Cormac y yo todavía no hemos decidido qué hacer con respecto a eso. –Suspiró. –No queremos dejarlo, pero parece que él tampoco puede venir.

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Vas a ir y venir? Eso no será sano en el futuro. Un _Traslador_ no es algo que se deba usar demasiado, ¿sabes?

-Ya sé –masculló-. Lo único que podría hacer para que él vaya conmigo, es casarme con él. Sólo de ese modo lo dejarán salir de la Aldea, como embajador de Konoha en el Mundo Mágico o algo.

-Oh, vamos. Eres apenas un adolescente como para pensar en casarte.

-Pero no quiero dejarlo. Lo amo.

Sirius rodó los ojos. En verdad no podía entender cómo su hijo podría estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo. Ni cómo estas dos personas soportaban el compartir al rubio. Al principio, Severus y él se horrorizaron al saber del gusto por los "tríos" de su hijo, pero al final se terminaron acostumbrado. Sirius antes que Severus. Sin embargo, siendo los dos ambos hombres muy celosos, no terminaban de comprender cómo podría funcionar una relación de tres personas, sin que haya conflictos. Al parecer, el poder que tenía el rubio por sus ukes era impresionante, tanto que podía mantener el equilibrio sin problemas. Porque ellos no dudaban que Naruto era el dominante.

-Bien, siempre te queda la opción de usar tu nuevo estatus de héroe.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Has salvado el culo de todos estos ninjas, hijo. Creo que si le pides de favor a la Hokage que permita que Neji se vaya contigo a Londres, no podrá decirte que no. Creo que tienes derecho de permitirte un capricho como ese.

-Puede ser… -murmuró pensativo, muy feliz con la idea-. Pero, ¿Qué hay de su tío? Ese es un bastardo frío. Casi tanto como el tío Lucius.

-Pues como tu tío Lucius, todos los bastardos fríos tienen su buen lado, sólo esperemos que tú puedas ser lo suficientemente convincente como para dejar que te lleves a su único sobrino.

-¿Me ayudarás a pensar en algo?

-Por supuesto.

-**HPxNaruto**-

Neji abrió los ojos como platos, cuando vio a su amante entrar al complejo de las casas Hyuuga, vistiendo un kimono formal y acompañado de su padre. Se apresuró a llegar al lado del rubio, arqueó respetuosamente a su suegro (quien había descubierto de una manera muy vergonzosa su relación… entró a la habitación mientras él le hacía una mamada a Naruto en el hospital), antes de arrastrar a Naruto hacia un lado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? –siseó.

-Pedí una audiencia con tu tío, voy a hablar con él.

-¿Sobre qué? –Frunció el ceño. -¿Y por qué no me avisaste que venías?

-Voy a pedirle que te deje venir conmigo cuando me vaya para mi hogar.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron como platos.

-¿Q-Q-Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Pe-Pero…

-¿Naruto-sama? –Un miembro de la rama de la familia apareció al lado de la pareja y arqueó respetuosamente al rubio. –Hiashi-sama lo está esperando.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Naruto asintió y siguió al sirviente, mientras Neji se quedaba congelado en su lugar. Sirius pasó a su lado y le sonrió, después de guiñarle un ojo.

Al final, la única estrategia que pudieron hallar para satisfacer al tío de Neji, fue, por supuesto, algo que Naruto no quería, pero era necesario. Naruto Black tuvo que pedir la mano de Neji a su tío, para casarse con él en el futuro. Y así con esa promesa de matrimonio, también se tuvo que incluir que el primer hijo que lograran tener ellos dos gracias a la magia sería únicamente un Hyuuga y luego este niño tendría que ser traído para aprender las técnicas ninjas de la familia y ser un shinobi, no aprendería la magia. Fue difícil tomar esta decisión para Naruto, porque si su niño con Neji tenía que venir aquí, ellos deberían mudarse nuevamente para estar con él o Neji tendría que venir con él y estar separado de la familia, pero era la única manera que Hiashi aceptara.

Pero Naruto no iba a salir sin una ventaja en este trato, así que le hizo jurar (usando su magia) a la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga que su hijo nunca llevaría el sello del pájaro en su frente.

Hiashi aceptó.

Así pues, con eso arreglado, a Naruto sólo le restó ir con Tsunade, quien tampoco se pudo negar a los pedidos del rubio, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Sin embargo, se podía ver que ella estaba dolida por su partida, porque este muchacho tenía tal capacidad para gobernar y ser el próximo Hokage. Pero era verdad lo que se rumoreaba antes y ahora en las calles de la aldea, el corazón de la herencia de Minato no estaba simplemente aquí, el chico pertenecía al lugar donde fue criado, su lealtad nunca estaría completamente al lugar donde nació.

Y entonces, con los permisos de Tsunade e Hiashi, Naruto, Neji y Cormac comenzaron a hacer sus valijas para regresar. Harry, por otro lado, no había tomado la decisión todavía.

-Aquí tienes –dijo Harry, entrando a la habitación de su primo, trayendo una camiseta de Gryffindor en sus manos-. Se debió mezclar con las cosas que planché ayer.

-Gracias. –Naruto hizo muecas y luego volvió a hacer sus valijas. Pero como podía sentir los ojos verdes penetrantes en su persona, levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué?

-Tuve un sueño, ayer. Uno bastante raro.

-¿Oh?

-Sip, tenía todas las reliquias en mi mano y había alguien que me susurraba algo al oído. No pude entender al principio, porque creía que me hablaba en inglés, pero no, era japonés…

-¿Y?

-Tengo algo que quiera prestarte antes que te vayas. –Sonrió, era una sonrisa misteriosa, cansada y extraña de ver en su cara.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Extiende tu mano.

Todavía confundido por la actitud de su primo, Naruto le hizo caso y extendió su mano derecha. Harry sacó algo de su bolsillo y luego lo colocó en la mano del otro. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al ver que lo que estaba en su mano era la Piedra de la Resurrección. El moreno le dio una sonrisa de lado, antes de cerrar la mano de Naruto.

-Regresaré dentro de una hora –susurró Harry, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Naruto todavía miraba su mano cerrada con confusión cuando lo escuchó.

-Hola, Naruto.

El chico congeló, como si fuera víctima del mejor encanto de _Petrificus Totalus_. Con la piedra en su mano, él se imaginaba quien podría estar a sus espaldas, así que para probar su punto, se dio vuelta lentamente. Allí, detrás de él, estaban paradas dos personas o los espíritus sólidos de ellos. Nunca los había visto en su vida, pero podía deducir quienes eran. Eran un hombre y una mujer y el cuadro del hombre estaba en la Torre del Hokage, así que sabía quién era, y si esa mujer lo acompañaba, también podía deducirlo.

-Hola, Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san –dijo con voz sin emociones.

La mujer pelirroja sonrió y el rubio intentó hacerlo, pero falló.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Naruto. Tú sabes quienes somos –dijo el hombre.

-No puedo llamarlos papá y mamá, sin embargo.

La mujer dio un suspiro que sonó cerca de un sollozo. Minato apretó fuerte la mano de su esposa, pero luego la soltó, cuando ella se acercó a su hijo.

-Entiendo lo que dices –dijo Kushina-. Severus-san y Sirius-san han hecho un trabajo maravilloso contigo, así que sé que es normal que le guardes el respeto de llamarlos padres a ellos. Sin embargo, Naruto. Mi hijo. Te tuve nueve meses en el vientre, sentí tus primeras pataditas, te canté tus primeras canciones de cuna y te di tus primeras comidas mientras estuviste dentro de mí. Y tu padre, Minato, vivió conmigo la mayor parte de esas experiencias.

-Él encerró al zorro dentro de mí sin embargo, y mi vida hubiese sido un infierno si es que mi papá no me adoptaba. –Lo fulminó con la mirada. –Si no fueras un espíritu, te golpearía.

Minato sonrió vergonzosamente, rascándose la cabeza.

-Sé que sabes por qué lo hice, no era algo que podría pedirle a nadie más para que haga.

-Lo sé, ya me lo han explicado. –Asintió. –Todavía no siento como que puedo perdonarlo. Pero… -Suspiró- es complicado. Porque encerrar al zorro dentro de mí podría haberme hecho tener una vida de mierda, pero al mismo tiempo me permitió que pueda ser adoptado por mi padre. Así que…

-No digas gracias, por favor –murmuró Kushina-. Porque al decir gracias, estarías agradeciendo que tu padre y yo hayamos muerto ese día, para que tú luego seas encontrado por Black-san.

-No iba a decirlo –dijo Naruto, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, mientras los dos padres miraban al hombre en que se había convertido su hijo.

-Eres prácticamente una copia mía –dijo Minato, sonriendo.

-Eso me han dicho –sonrió de lado. –En eso sí estoy agradecido, porque soy malditamente atractivo. Y tengo dos cuerpos hermosos en mi cama para probar mi magnetismo.

Pese a la tensión que se había vivido antes, los tres compartieron una pequeña risa. Aunque Kushina y Minato compartieron una mirada un tanto aprensiva y exasperada.

-Eso podemos verlo –murmuró el Yondaime.

Hubo otro silencio en la habitación, pero esta vez no era tan incómodo.

-¿Podemos escucharlo? –pidió Kushina.

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Que nos llames mamá y papá. –Al ver la mueca en la cara del chico, ella junto sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. –Por favor, aunque sea una sola vez.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. Saben que no lo voy a decir con sentimiento. Serán sólo dos palabras más que salen de mi boca.

-No importa –sonrió ella-. Desde que supe que estaba embarazada, lo primero en que pensé fue en que no podía esperar para escucharte llamarme mamá. Y si esta es la única oportunidad que tengo, aunque no lo digas con amor, quiero escucharlo.

Naruto la miró, sintiendo algo retorcerse en su pecho.

-Yo también.

Esta vez, los ojos azules viajaron al hombre que cambió toda la vida de Naruto por tomar una decisión que salvó a toda la aldea, llevándose la suya y dejando huérfano a su único hijo. Y mirando la cara de estas dos personas, que tal y como lo decían, le habían dado la vida y amado de verdad mientras esperaban su nacimiento, supo que no podía negarles esa pequeña petición. Mandando una disculpa a sus padres, Naruto caminó hacia Kushina y Minato y estiró sus manos. La pelirroja jadeó.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te toquemos, será muy frío.

-No será peor que tener un Dementor cerca de ti –dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros-. Así que…

Inseguros, ambos espíritus pusieron sus palmas sobre la de Naruto y este pudo sentir la frialdad, pero no se quejó, en lugar, miró primero a la mujer y luego al hombre.

-Mamá, papa, gracias por darme la vida –murmuró, con la voz un tanto estrangulada-. Estoy muy bien ahora, así que espero que no se preocupen por mí.

Kushina sonrió, mientras lágrimas plateadas salían de sus ojos. Minato también le dedicó una sonrisa, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa. No se habló nada más importante después de eso, así que cuando Harry entró a la habitación, no interrumpió nada importante.

-Es hora que me devuelvas mi piedra –susurró.

-De acuerdo, ya estamos terminando aquí –dijo Naruto.

-Espero que hayan dicho todo lo que necesitaban –dijo Harry, mirando a la pareja.

Las cejas del jinchuuriki se levantaron.

-Espera… ¿tú puedes verlos? Pensé que sólo el que tenía la piedra podía ver a la persona que convocaba.

-Pero yo soy el dueño de la piedra. –Sonrió. –Y quien me visitó en mi sueño fue Minato-san, diciéndome que ella y Kushina-san querían escucharte decirles papá y mamá aunque sea una vez.

-Y lo escuchamos –murmuró ella-. Gracias por todo, Potter Harry.

-De nada, fue un placer.

Luego los adultos miraron a Naruto y le sonrieron.

-Te deseamos mucha suerte en tu vida, hijo.

-Sí, no puedo esperar para ser abuelo.

Naruto bufó y después rió quedamente. Miró una vez más a esta gente que le había dado la vida y luego soltó la piedra. Esta cayó a la cama, al mismo tiempo que ambas figuras desaparecían.

-¿Qué? ¿Ningún "Hasta luego" o "Fue un gusto conocerlos"? –preguntó Harry, mientras agarraba su piedra.

-Era mejor así –dijo el rubio, mirando por la ventana-. Esta ya fue una reunión bastante extraña como para que luego le dé una despedida igual de incómoda.

Harry suspiró.

-Te entiendo, supongo. –Le acarició un hombro. –Puedes seguir empacando ahora.

El rubio asintió, pero cuando Harry salió de la habitación, se quedó mucho tiempo parado en el medio de ella, mirando a la nada y con la mente perdida.

-**HPxNaruto**-

Una semana más tarde, Cormac, Neji y Naruto tenían todas sus valijas hechas y se paraban en medio de un prado que estaba un poco alejado de Konoha, despidiéndose de las personas que habían ido a darle un último saludo. El encuentro había sido un tanto torpe al principio, puesto que entre todas las personas que vinieron a despedirlos, también estaba Gaara, quien indudablemente vino junto con Sasuke, que ahora se había convertido en guardia personal del Kazekage. Pero el momento pasó enseguida, puesto que este era el día de Naruto, así que no hacía falta recordar viejos rencores por ahora.

Muchos notaron la extraña familiaridad que había entre ellos, sin embargo. Sasuke se había acercado a Naruto y lo saludó sólo con un cabeceo, luego volvió al lado de Gaara. Desde entonces no se había despejado de él y sus ojos nunca salían del pelirrojo. Así mismo, el Kage tiraba miradas de reojo a Sasuke, cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. Naruto sabía que le iba a dar dolor de cabeza pensar qué sucedía entre esos dos, así que decidió mejor dejarlo así. La ignorancia era un privilegio algunas veces.

-No puedo creer que te quedes, pensé que nos iríamos todos juntos. –Frunció el ceño, teniendo un momento infantil y agarrando la mano de su primo con fuerzas.

Harry le sonrió de lado.

-A pesar de que no lo parezca, todavía no estoy preparado para volver, Naruto –susurró Harry-. Sigo siendo el héroe y estoy seguro que el acoso que voy a tener que soportar no se compara con nada de lo que tú has estado viviendo aquí, por los aldeanos de Konoha. –Sacudió la cabeza. –Los magos son fanáticos, recuerda.

Naruto hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Pero te vas a quedar solo.

-Tengo a Sai y George me dijo que iba a venir un tiempo a Konoha. Al parecer, cuando estuvo aquí con Fred y Lucas, conoció a Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara… me dijo que tenía "asuntos pendientes" con él. –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Asuntos pendientes?

-No pregunté y por la sonrisa que tenía George cuando hablé por Flú con él, tampoco quiero saber qué significa eso.

Naruto soltó una risotada y sólo paró cuando Cormac se acercó a su lado y lo agarró por el codo.

-El _Traslador_ va a activarse dentro de un minuto, amor. Así que si quieres despedirte del resto, es mejor que lo hagas ahora.

El rubio se puso serio de repente y asintió con un cabeceo conciso. Miró a su primo, le sonrió y luego lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso. Después de soltar a Harry, chocó su mano, besó mejillas y abrazó al resto de la gente más cercana que había ido a despedirlo. Escogieron este lugar apartado y secreto, porque no querían que ningún aldeano de Konoha se enterara de que se iba, para que no estuviera atestado de gente y sea una despedida más privada.

-Bueno, er… creo que debo decir algunas palabras –carraspeó llamando la atención del resto de la gente-. Amo Konoha, no hay dudas en eso. Sin embargo, amo más el hogar donde fui criado, donde tengo a toda mi familia y donde viví mis mejores momentos. Estoy orgulloso de ser un shinobi, de haber alcanzado el grado de Jounin tan pronto, pero sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que la vida de un ninja no es para mí. Sé que algunos me comprenden. –Sonrió en dirección de Kakashi y Sakura, que le daban sonrisas pequeñas. –Y otros que no. –Miró a Kiba, que se estaba enfurruñando en una esquina y a Sasuke, que tenía una cara sin emociones, pero había un pequeño ceño en su frente. –Pero agradezco que, a pesar de todo, hayan venido aquí a despedirme. No creí poder hacer tantos amigos cuando vine aquí, pero hoy hay más de veinte personas que han venido a despedirme, algunas de bastante lejos, así que quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón que estén aquí. En serio. Gracias.

Agarró a Neji por una mano y luego a Cormac por la otra.

-Por supuesto, esta no es una despedida eterna, volveré eventualmente, aunque no esperen que sea muy pronto. –Sonrió. –Gracias a todos por hacerme sentir tan bien mientras viví en Konoha. Creo que sin su aceptación al chico extranjero que venía de mala gana a convertirse en un ninja, mi estadía aquí hubiese sido más dura de llevar.

-Es tiempo –anunció McLaggen, mirando su reloj.

Naruto asintió y soltó la mano que estaba agarrada con su amante mago y la llevó al _Traslador_, que era un pergamino de shinobi. Neji copió su acción y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hubo una luz blanca y los tres desaparecieron.

De a poco la gente fue dejando el prado, algunos con más tristeza que otros, puesto que Naruto se había convertido en un rayo de sol para muchas personas, pero eventualmente todos partieron, sólo quedando Harry y Sai detrás.

-¿Harry-san? –llamó el shinobi, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amante.

-Cuando yo decida irme, ¿tú vendrás conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

No había duda en su tono, así que él no pudo más que sonreír.

-**HPxNaruto**-

***Una semana más tarde***

Naruto llegó a la casa, dejando el bolso que traía cruzado en su cuerpo y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de la sala, al lado de su padre, que bebía un vaso de whiskey de fuego. Sirius lo miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja.

-¿No hubo suerte hoy tampoco?

El rubio resopló, cerrando los ojos.

-Vimos lugares excelentes. Pero Cormac dice que quiere vivir en un departamento de lujo, preferentemente en Hogsmeade (el lugar más costoso del Mundo Mágico) y Neji dice que vivió toda su vida en una casa típica japonesa y que no podrá acostumbrarse nunca a vivir en un departamento. –Gruñó. –Tenía ganas de ponerlos a los dos en mis piernas y darle de nalgadas como si fueran dos niños malcriados.

Sirius llevó su cabeza para atrás y soltó una risotada. Naruto le dio una mirada de enojo y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Hay siempre mucho lugar aquí, ¿sabes?

-Na, esta es _su_ casa. –Negó con la cabeza. –Tengo mi propia familia ahora, papá. Lo más justo es que yo tenga mi propio hogar también.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, hasta que Sirius resopló y bebió el resto del líquido en su vaso.

-No puedo creer que ya estés hablando de tu propia familia, apenas tienes dieciocho –murmuró con algo de pesar en su voz.

-Si papá y tú no hubiesen sido idiotas, al tener mi edad ustedes ya hubieran estado casados.

Sirius pestañeó varias veces, antes de reír y pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

-Entonces creo que eres más maduro de lo que yo era a tu edad, Naru-chan. Aunque tienes problemas para controlar a tus ukes.

-Bah. –Se encogió de hombros. –Si siguen así en serio los voy a poner en mi rodilla y darles de nalgadas.

-O siempre puedes cojerlos hasta que olviden hasta sus nombres y hacerles aceptar la casa que te gustó a ti y ya.

-Ugh, no me siento cómodo hablando de sexo contigo, muchas gracias.

-Aw~ Sev me tiene con abstinencia desde hace una semana, así que lo único que puedo hacer es hablar de ello.

-¿Abstinencia? ¿Por qué?

-Quien sabe. –Rodó los ojos. –Creo que está entrando en la menopausia o algo.

-Los hombres no tiene menopausia.

-Si tú lo dices…

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, que en toda la charla no había sacado su brazo de su hombro, se sentía bien estar así. Desde que Naruto entró a la adolescencia, con todo ese asunto del ninja, la guerra y los novios, tuvieron muy poco tiempo de tener momentos como estos, de padre-hijo.

-Te quiero mucho, viejo hombre. ¿Sabes eso, verdad?

Sirius sonrió de lado, antes de dejar un beso en la cabeza rubia.

-Yo también te quiero, bebé.

-Ya no soy un bebé.

-Para mí, siempre serás mi bebé.

Naruto bufó, como si estuviera enfurruñado, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_**¡Fin!**_

_**Continúa en el Epílogo.**_

-**HPxNaruto**-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡Hola!

¡Cielos! Pasó tanto tiempo que creo que si me pongo a contar, hago más de un mes desde la última actualización DX Pero bueno, contratiempos como estos le pasan hasta a los mejores :P Por suerte yo ya tenía la mayor parte de este cap comenzado antes que la notebook muriera, porque si no hubiese sido así, este final hubiese sido muy diferente a lo que originalmente había pensado.

En todo caso, ahora queda un epilogo cortito y luego voy a subir el lemon trío, porque como ya prometí antes, lo voy a hacer separado, para aquellas que no deseen leerlo XD

¡Gracias por esperar y seguirme en este fic loco!

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	48. Epílogo

-/-/-

**Quiero ser padre.**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin. Naruto Black/Cormac McLaggen/Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Itachi/Lucas Malfoy. Harry Potter/Sai. Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy. Momochi Zabuza/James Potter. Bill Weasley/Deidara. Cedric Diggory/Haku Black.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-**HPxNaruto**-

-/-/-

_**Epílogo**_**.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

***Años más tarde***

-¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto se acercó a su marido y le acarició la mejilla pálida con una de sus manos bronceadas y fuertes. Neji se dio vuelta para darle una mirada triste.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto? –susurró-. Separar así a los gemelos… no hay buenos antecedentes de ello en mi familia. Lo sabes.

-Pero no vamos a separarlos, mi amor. Ahora van a ir a la Academia juntos y cuando llegue el momento, Cole irá a Hogwarts y será mago.

-Y Vincent se quedará aquí siendo un shinobi. –Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus largos cabellos castaños se movieran como la ceda alrededor suyo. –Tengo miedo que esto cree rencores entre ellos.

-Vincent sabe lo que haremos, mi amor. Lo hemos estado preparando para esto desde que nació. Siendo el gemelo mayor, él entiende. Y nunca sucederá lo que pasó entre tu tío y tu padre. Ellos simplemente no fueron criados así, con las "normas" de tu Clan.

Neji suspiró y se derrumbó en los brazos fuertes de su esposo para la ley mágica y shinobi. Naruto sonrió tristemente y le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Estamos listos! –llegó una voz animada desde arriba.

Luego se escuchó un estruendo de pasos suaves y un niño de cabellos rubios, con grandes ojos blancos del **Byakugan,** bajó corriendo, tanto como sus piernas cortas lo permitían, vistiendo unos pantaloncitos negros cortos y una chaqueta blanca. La voz que había sonado antes era de un hombre rubio-castaño, que venía cargando en sus brazos a otro niño idéntico al que acaba de bajar, sólo que el cabello de este niño era un poco más oscuro que el de su gemelo y vestía unos pantaloncillos azules y una chaqueta naranja.

-¿Cómo luzco? –preguntó el niño que había bajado primero, girándose para mostrarle su atuendo a sus padres.

-Hermoso –susurró Neji, agachándose para acariciarle las mejillas a su niño.

Cormac, aún en las escaleras, notó la cara melancólica de su amante, así que enarcó una ceja en dirección de su marido para la ley mágica. Naruto se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña como que después le explicaría.

-Entonces, ¡¿están preparados para su primer día en la Academia? –rugió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo estamos! –chillaron ambos niños y Cole se retorció en los brazos de su papá Cormac, para hacer que este lo baje.

Una vez en el suelo, ambos niños se acercaron a su "madre" y agarraron una mano de Neji cada uno, antes de ir hacia la puerta, donde ya estaban sus mochilitas, con el almuerzo dentro. Cormac enroscó su brazo con uno de Naruto y comenzaron a caminar detrás del trío. Una vez que estuvieron en la calle, el uke comenzó a hablar.

-Así pues, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Ya sabes, siempre le preocupa que lo que pasó entre su padre y su tío pueda suceder con los gemelos. –Suspiró. –Esto hubiese sido más fácil si es que era uno solo.

-Pero tenemos dos y los amamos –murmuró Cormac, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sé. –Rodó los ojos. –Sólo estoy diciendo eso, no que no amo a nuestros hijos.

Cormac sonrió de lado y miró a los tres que caminaban delante de él.

-¿Qué hay de Harry y Sai?

-Dijeron que iban a tratar de venir, pero la pequeña Lily estaba un poco enferma, así que no sé. Sabes que le costó mucho a ambos para que Sai quede embarazado, así que cuando nació Lily se volvió la luz de los ojos de ambos y si apenas tose, están alrededor de ella como buitres –rió un poco, negando con la cabeza-. Pero Harry es padrino de Vincent, así que no creo que le falle en este día tan importante.

-Bien, Haku es el padrino de Cole y dijo ya que no va a poder venir –se quejó el hombre.

-Cormac –suspiró exasperado, rodando los ojos –mi hermano está a punto de explotar por su tercer niño, creo que él está disculpado de no venir.

-¡Ey, llegaron! –exclamó una voz, haciendo que toda la familia Black mirara para arriba.

Los gemelos chillaron al ver a sus dos abuelos parados en la entrada de la Academia, sonriendo de lado, con una adolescente despampanante parada a lado de ellas. Sirius sonrió de lado y se agachó para recibir a sus nietos en sus brazos, mientras Severus resoplaba y fruncía el ceño en un grupo de Genin que pasaban y miraban a su hija con ojos codiciosos.

-Ya sabes –respondió Naruto, sonriendo a los dos hombres-. Cormac no quería que salgamos hasta que los niños lucieran más que perfectos.

-Bien, disculpa. El primer día es muy importante en cualquier establecimiento educativo y nuestros hijos no van a conseguir amigos si lucen como dos niños revoltosos –se defendió el guardameta de Gryffindor.

-Ellos son revoltosos –dijo Sirius, haciendo una mueca.

-Lo sé –sonrió Naruto, guiñando un ojo-. ¿Y esta mocosa qué hace aquí? ¿Qué hay de Hogwarts?

-Esta mocosa tiene nombre, querido _viejo_ hermano –replicó Claire enseguida, frunciendo el ceño, pareciéndose mucho a su _madre_ con ese gesto-. Y yo tampoco podía faltar al primer día de mis sobrinos consentidos.

-¡Aw~ tía! –chillaron los chicos, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la chica.

Neji rió mientras veía los numeritos de los miembros de la familia a la que se había unido hace casi diez años y luego se trasladó al lado de su marido rubio, para que este lo abrazara. Sin embargo, luego tensó al ver que a lo lejos, otro grupo de personas que tenía los mismos ojos que él se acercaban.

Naruto frunció el ceño al sentirlo tan tenso y giró la cabeza. Una sonrisa forzada se formó en su rostro, cuando vio que Hyuuga Hiashi, más su hija mayor Hinata se acercaban con un niño de la misma edad que los gemelos, que no sólo tenía los ojos del **Byakugan**, sino que también venía con un cachorro marrón té en su cabeza. Su doble descendencia era obvia a quien conocía el clan Inuzuka.

-Tío –saludó Neji, con un cabeceo tieso.

El hombre lo reconoció con otro cabeceo y miró a los dos gemelos, que ahora estaban parados con caras solemnes al lado de sus abuelos. Ellos podían ser chiquitos, pero entendían que las veces que su padre lucía triste, como cuando se hablaba de Vinny siendo un shinobi y Cole un mago, que era por culpa de este señor.

-Buenos días a todos –dijo en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno días –La voz de Naruto era cordial, pero fría. –Como ve, estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato. Espero que usted haga lo mismo.

-Por supuesto.

Hiashi miró a los dos niños y sintió gran nostalgia. Ellos eran otro par de gemelos en la familia Hyuuga que tenía que sufrir, eventualmente, por las normas del clan. Cierto, él siendo la cabeza, podría cambiarlas, pero tampoco podía ser tan flexible. Los niños tendrían que soportar estar separados en una etapa de su vida, pero al menos ninguno de los dos jamás llevaría el sello del pájaro enjaulado en la frente.

-¿Qué hacen todos allí parados? Estamos por comenzar la ceremonia de apertura –dijo una voz, que pronto identificaron como la de Umino Iruka. El hombre no había cambiado nada en estos años, lo único diferente podrían ser las líneas alrededor de sus ojos, pero nada más.

-¡Sí, entremos! –dijo el niño que venía de la mano de Hinata, con excesiva alegría, antes de ir hacia donde estaban sus primos y tomar la mano de cada uno, antes de entrar.

Iruka hizo un gesto de dolor al ver las sendas sonrisas en la cara de los tres niños de ojos blancos. Porque a pesar que sus ojos decían que eran Hyuuga, una de las familias más respetadas de su aldea, por la tranquilidad y rectitud, algo que le decía que estos tres no iban a ser nada como los Hyuuga que tuvo años anteriores en sus clases.

Lentamente, la tropa de padres, abuelos y tíos, siguieron a los tres niños y se ubicaron con los restos de los padres. Había otros compañeros shinobi que él reconoció, como Yamanaka Ino que estaba al lado del shinobi espeluznante con cicatrices en la cabeza. Una pareja rara, ¿uh? Sakura no estaba allí, pero sí su marido Juugo, el ex compañero del equipo "Hebi" de Sasuke. Al parecer, ella podía controlar al monstruo que vivía dentro del chico. No era una sorpresa para Naruto, porque cuando Sakura se enojaba, ella era un monstruo mismo. También estaba esa pareja de dos ninjas que había pedido ayuda de los magos para poder tener su propio niño, Izumo y Kotetsu.

-Eh, hola a todos.

Se giraron para mirar atrás y sonrieron al ver entrar a Itachi con su hijo mayor, Samuel. El niño era un Uchiha de pies a cabeza. Piel blanca y cabello negro azabache largo hasta el hombro, lo único que delataba su sangre Malfoy eran sus ojos grises y su nariz respingada. Él era el niño mayor y había decido, por cuenta propia, que quería ser shinobi. Cuando tuvo suficiente edad para entender, Lucas e Itachi le contaron la historia del segundo, y el niño decidió por sí solo reivindicar el nombre de los Uchiha en Konoha, así que les pidió permiso a sus padres para venir y convertirse en un shinobi. Este era su último año, antes de graduarse.

Una campana sonó y los Chuunin profesores acarrearon a todos los niños adentros, dejando que se despidieran de sus padres agitando su mano.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!

Harry Potter llegó al fin y corrió hacia los gemelos y le dio un abrazo a cada uno, ganándose una sonrisa de su primo Naruto, que los miraba desde lejos.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que ya estemos mandando a nuestros niños a la Academia, me parecía que era ayer cuando eran dos pequeños que cabían uno en cada una de mis manos y chillaban como Banshees.

Cormac le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No llames así a nuestros bebés –refunfuñó, mientras enredaba uno de sus brazos con el de su esposo-. Eran pequeños ángeles.

-Eso lo dices porque tú no los tuviste en tu vientre –murmuró Neji, enredando su brazo por el brazo libre de Naruto.

-Bien, si quieres saber, estoy planeando vivir la experiencia.

-¿Tú? –preguntó Naruto, con un jadeo exagerado-. ¿Y permitir que tu hermosa figura se arruine por unos seis meses?

Cormac apretó sus labios.

-Bien, si es por pocos meses, podré soportarlo –masculló.

-Bueno, eso quiero verlo –rió.

-Tú eres nuestro seme, así que vas a tener mucho que ver en ello –susurró sensual.

Neji negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba como sus dos amantes coqueteaban y luego levantó sus ojos al cielo. El cielo era azul con algunas pocas nubes en él. Se veía hermoso y pacífico… como todo en Konoha y también en el Mundo Mágico.

_**Fin.**_

_**Gracias por leer este trabajo.**_

-**HPxNaruto**-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡Hola!

Bien, este es el final de los finales, porque el otro más que epílogo será un interludio pervertido más que otra cosa XD Y el motivo por lo que hago aparte el lemon del trío, es justamente porque muchas no lo querían leer, así que para muchas el fic termina aquí ñ.ñ

Así pues, para todas aquellas con las que me despido hoy, quiero decirles: ¡Muchas gracias! Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguirme de nuevo en otra de mis locuras. Que empezó con una visión de Sirius cargando a chibi-Naruto y muchas ganas de hacer un Sirius/Severus XD Y por el camino se fueron uniendo muchas más cosas, como Haku y todo lo que ya saben.

Y, quiero dejarles muy claro, que una vez que termine este definitivamente, me voy a tomar uno o dos meses para escribir más, reunir información, etc. antes de volver a publicar nada nuevo. Así pues, puede ser que para finales de julio o mediados de agosto recién publique el fic de HP-Bleach que les tengo prometido :)

Lo siento si les parece demasiado, pero en verdad necesito unos días de respiro de los fics XD

En fin, muchas gracias (de nuevo) por leer esta locura :3

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	49. Interludio E

-/-/-

**Quiero ser padre.**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Envidia era algo que Sirius nunca pensó sentir al ver a James con Harry, pero era verdad y éste sentimiento creció hasta que lo hizo tomar una decisión: adoptar un bebé. No encontrando respuestas en su mundo, él se aventura a otros y justo antes del Halloween de 1981, Sirius recibe la llamada que estaba esperando.

Negando la petición de sus amigos de ser su encargado secreto, Sirius Black viaja este lugar lejano, Konoha, en busca de su nuevo hijo. Un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules y con extrañas cicatrices en ambas mejillas.

**Parejas:** Sirius Black/Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin. Naruto Black/Cormac McLaggen/Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha Itachi/Lucas Malfoy. Harry Potter/Sai. Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy. Momochi Zabuza/James Potter. Bill Weasley/Deidara. Cedric Diggory/Haku Black.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: UNIVERSO COMPLETAMENTE ALTERNATIVO. Probablemente Mpreg, mucho OOC… y Sirius siendo Sirius.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en 'blah': Será el _inglés_ en Konoha y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-**HPxNaruto**-

-/-/-

**Interludio E.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Importante:** Como ya he venido advirtiendo desde hace mucho, este cap es puro lemon, así que el que no quiera leerlo, que no entre :)

Naruto bostezó y estiró su cuerpo, antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar las llaves de su departamento en el área muggle. Habían buscado allí, porque Naruto todavía era una figura muy conocida en el Mundo Mágico y querían vivir en un lugar pacífico, alejados de magos, pero cerca de Grimmauld Place. Así pues, el departamento era amplio, tenía tres habitaciones, aunque sólo una era usada, la que tenía la cama más grande, donde cabían tres personas. Neji, Cormac y él.

Abrió la puerta y levantó sus cejas al escuchar una serie de quejidos provenientes del comedor. Dejó su maletín en el recibidor y luego fue a buscar la fuente de esos quejidos. Cuando vio qué era, sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos, antes de apoyarse por el marco de la puerta.

Neji agarraba el respaldo de una silla como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras Cormac estaba arrodillado detrás de él, con su cara enterrada en su culo. Naruto podía ver que su amante estaba cojiendo a su otro amante con la lengua, de esa manera experta que sólo él podría hacerlo.

-¿Empezando sin mí? –ronroneó.

Cormac se detuvo brevemente y se alejó de Neji, para darle una sonrisa sensual, mientras el ninja caía como si no tuviera huesos sobre la silla.

-Lo estoy preparando para ti –Fue la respuesta descarada de McLaggen.

Los ojos azules oscurecieron por la lujuria y le mandó una mirada intensa a su amor.

-Ven aquí –ordenó con un gruñido.

Cormac obedeció enseguida y dejó que Naruto lo abrazara por la cintura, antes que tomara posesión de sus labios con fiereza. El rubio le metió la lengua en la boca a su uke, probando así el sabor del otro sumiso, quien los miraba desde su posición en la mesa, también con mucha hambre. Finalmente, cuando se estaban quedando sin aire, Naruto soltó a Cormac y luego pasó sus ojos sensualmente por el cuerpo expuesto de Neji.

-Entonces sigue con tu tarea, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y luego voy a venir a cojérmelos hasta la hora de la cena.

Ambos ukes gimieron al escuchar su voz de "seme" y lo miraron apresurarse a la habitación, de seguro para desnudarse completamente y traer algo de lubricante. Así pues, Cormac se giró hacia Neji y le acarició el culo expuesto, antes de buscar el agujero y comenzar a tantearlo con un dedo.

-No me embromes… -gimió Neji, cerrando los ojos. Con aquella cojuda con la lengua, su cuerpo ya se había sensibilizado mucho, su pene estaba duro como una roca y no podía esperar a tener a Naruto dentro de él.

Cormac metió dos dedos dentro de su amante, sabiendo que después de todo el sexo que tenían, él podía aguantar ser preparado de ese modo. El tercero no tardó en llegar y para cuando la entraba estaba perfectamente agrandada, Naruto reapareció, en todo su gloria desnuda, llevando un tubo de lubricante en su mano. Tal y como lo predicho.

-Muévete –gruñó el rubio.

Obediente, Cormac se corrió y buscó un buen lugar para poder observar cómo Naruto se untaba con lubricante y luego se metía dentro de Neji de una sola estocada, quien dejó salir un quejido de lo más lujurioso, mezcla de dolor y placer. Naruto le acarició la espalda y apenas le dio un par de segundos para acostumbrarse a su tamaño, antes de comenzar a golpear en su culo sin piedad. Cormac gimió al verlo, estimulado por los sonidos de piel chocando contra piel que se creaba en el comedor y comenzó a desvestirse a pasos apresurados y torpemente, ya que su cuerpo estaba muy acalorado. Una vez que estuvo sin ropa, comenzó a masturbarse.

-Ven aquí y comienza a prepararte, luego sigues tú –gimió Naruto, sin mirarlo, pero sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Cormac se movió rápidamente a la mesa y se sentó en ella. Neji le dio una mirada nublada, porque el pene de Naruto golpeando su próstata lo tenía perdido de la realidad, pero igual, con una mano tambaleando tomó el lubricante y se lo acercó a su amor. El mago le dio una sonrisa de lado y luego le dio un beso pasional, antes de untarse algo de lubricante en la mano y luego, sin dudar, lo llevó a su ano.

Neji se apoyó mejor en la mesa, colocando sus manos en esta y arqueó su espalda, para poder ver cómo Cormac se cojía con sus dedos. Naruto gruñó detrás de él, agarrándole por los cabellos largos, para tirarlo un poco hacia atrás, así podría besarle el cuello y chuparlo también, dejando una marca que decía a todo el que lo viera que este uke ya tenía dueño.

-Así no –jadeó Naruto, soltando el cuello de Neji-. Quiero verte.

Cormac le dio una mirada ardiente, antes de colocarse justo en frente de ellos, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, descaradamente. Sonrió y luego volvió a meterse los dedos. En respuesta, Neji gimió su nombre y Naruto gruñó, embistiendo con más fuerzas en el culo de Neji, que por la fuerza que estaba usando el jinchuuriki cayó para adelante, dejando su cara en el muslo derecho de Cormac.

Ni lento ni perezoso, con su mano libre, el mago agarró a Neji por los cabellos y llevó su boca pequeña a su erección. Entendiendo el mensaje, el shinobi se metió todo el pene entero en su boca, chupando y lamiendo esa carne caliente. Cormac gimió y se estremeció, cerrando los ojos, pero sus dedos nunca salieron de su culo, porque si bien Neji era muy bueno con su boca, Naruto lo era mejor, con su pene enorme golpeando su próstata, mientras lo mordía, dejándole millones de marcas de pertenencia.

-Maldición, ustedes son un par de putas –gruñó Naruto, agarrando las caderas de Neji con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejando marcas de sus dedos allí.

Ambos ukes gimieron, Neji la boca llena del pene del primer uke de Naruto y Cormac dándole una mirada de bien… _puta_ a su seme. Esa mirada y ver a Neji dándole una mamada a su primer amor fue demasiado para Black, porque con dos embestidas más se vino estruendosamente dentro del culo de Neji, llenándolo de su semen, que era tanto que salió a borbotones del ano del uke.

-Mierda –gruñó agitadamente, sacándose del Hyuuga.

Su pene se ablandó enseguida, pero sus ojos no se apartaron del espectáculo que le estaban dando sus dos amores. Notó que Neji todavía seguía duro, así que lo agarró por las axilas y lo separó del pene de Cormac, no haciendo caso de sus protestas. Apoyó la espalda pálida contra su pecho y luego comenzó a masturbar a Neji, quien se retorció en sus brazos, agradecido por la acción. Con una mano en la erección del shinobi y con un par de dedos en su culo, no tardó en venirse, salpicando con sus jugos la mesa.

-Oh, Merlín, Naruto –gimió Cormac, mirando a sus dos amantes con lujuria-. No puedo más, te necesito dentro de mí.

El pene del rubio volvió a la vida con violencia, tanto que Neji saltó al sentir algo duro chocar contra las mejillas de su culo. Naruto lo soltó y fue hacia Cormac. Viendo esto, el mago sacó los dedos de su culo y se arrastró por la mesa, quedando casi al borde. Una vez que Naruto estuvo a su lado, empujó sus piernas aparte y luego se ubicó. En medio segundo, estuvo dentro de su otro uke. El mago gimió y se dejó caer completamente en la mesa, agarrando los bordes de esta para ayudarse a mantenerse quieto, puesto que las embestidas de Naruto eran tan potentes que tenía miedo de salir despedido de ella.

Así pues, mientras Cormac cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le causaba su amante, Neji se acercó por detrás de Naruto y comenzó a besarle el hombro. Naruto gimió y dio vuelta para atrapar sus labios y se besaron cálidamente, mientras el rubio seguía embistiendo sin piedad al uke en la mesa. Cuando se separaron, Black le dio una mirada ardiente.

-Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo antes. Sé que te gusta chuparlo, pequeño adicto a penes.

Neji se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no negó ni se enojó por la asunción de su seme, era verdad, después de todo. Se trepó a la mesa y agarró la erección de Cormac con una mano y luego se la metió en la boca, conectando sus ojos con Naruto, porque si él era un adicto a chuparlas, el rubio lo era a mirarlo hacerlo. Los ojos brillantes del rubio le dijeron que sus acciones lo estaban afectando, así que hizo una "garganta profunda", sabiendo que eso enloquecería a su seme.

Y tal como lo pensaba, Naruto dejó salir un rugido animalista al verlo, que se sumó al gemido de Cormac, que casi se desmayó por la suma del placer que estaba sintiendo, al ser cojido de esa forma por su seme, al mismo tiempo que la punta de su pene tocaba la garganta de Neji. Tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para no venirse justo allí, pero Neji lo solucionó, agarrando la base de su pene, impidiendo que pueda correrse.

Siguieron a ese ritmo un poco más, hasta que Naruto notó que Neji se retorcía un poco, dejando ver su evidente erección. El rubio sonrió y con una mano tambaleante, sacó la boca de Neji del pene de su otro amante, produciendo un sonido muy bochornoso, y lo miró.

-¿Estás duro de nuevo, uh? –Gruñó, mirando con hambre el pene de su uke-. Ven aquí y monta a Cormac, sé que lo quieres.

Gimió desesperado y con la ayuda de su amante rubio, quien tuvo que detener sus caderas por unos segundos, mucho a la decepción de Cormac, Neji montó al primer uke del jinchuuriki y cayó sobre su miembro duro sin preparación, puesto que seguía estirado de la cojida de Naruto.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –jadeó Cormac, debido a la gran descarga de sensaciones que tuvo al tener el gran pene de Naruto dentro y ahora estar siendo rodeado por las paredes del culo de Neji.

Casi por instinto, comenzó a mover sus caderas para arriba, pero Naruto gruñó y detuvo los movimientos de Cormac. En lugar, él comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Neji a subir y bajar sobre la erección de Cormac sin detenerse. A medida que fueron avanzando con este ritmo, Neji comenzó a sentirse débil de tanta pasión que recorría su cuerpo, así que apoyó su espalda contra el pecho musculoso de Naruto y dejó que este solo lo guiara al clímax, ya que el rubio no sólo lo ayudaba a moverse arriba abajo, sino que su mano estaba en su erección, masturbándolo sin piedad.

Los tres siguieron así, de esta forma que para otros sería muy descarada, demostrando su amor hasta que llegaron al clímax.

Esta escena era una más en la vida de la familia Black-McLaggen-Hyuuga.

_**¡Fin!**_

_**¡Allí tienen su lemon, pervertidas! XD**_

_**¡Gracias por seguirme en este otro trabajo!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en agosto!**_

-**HPxNaruto**-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas de Uko-chan****: **¡Hola!

Si no lo notaron, la "E" del interludio, es de ecchi XD LOL.

En fin. Tengo un nuevo grupos de amigos otakus ahora y junto con ellos vamos a organizar un Evento de manga-anime aquí en mi ciudad, así que estuve muy ocupada (por eso tardó 15 días en salir este cap) y estaré muy ocupada hasta mediados de agosto, que es cuando lo haremos. Por es quiero advertirles que no esperen verme en el fandom hasta entonces. Voy a estar MUY ocupada como para pensar en fanfics DX

Pero, como lo prometido es deuda, volveré con el fic de Bleach-HP… cuando pueda.

Mientras tanto, les dejo el resumen para aquellas que no se acuerden:

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguirme en este fic también. Aprecio todos tus comentarios :)

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betearme este cap!

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
